Atardecer los hijos de los Cullen
by Lebasi-Aleinad
Summary: Luego de que Renesme alcanza su desarrollo completo ¿Que pasara con ella y Jacob?, ¿que pasara con edward y bella?, ¿Sera posible que Rosalie pueda cumplir su sueño de ser madre?...
1. Chapter 1 Sorpresas

CAPITULO 1 "SORPRESAS"

PoV Bella

Estaba trabajando en la enorme biblioteca de la gran universidad en la que estudiaba mi preciosa renesme y mi muy adorado mejor amigo Jacob. Sentada detrás del recibidor del enorme salón me encantaba ese lugar, estar rodeada de tantos libros, el silencio y la paz que se podía tener. Por suerte era un viernes en la tarde y no había ningún estudiante allí; sola con mis pensamientos recordé como comenzó todo en mi nueva vida, cuando conocí a Edward el amor de mi vida, mi amor, mi paz, mi hombre, mi amigo, mi amante, lo amo demasiado para seguir dándole adjetivos, él es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado todavía no entiendo cómo se fijo en mi, el es tan glorioso y yo siendo humana era un desastre, gracias al cielo que esta junto a mí y que nos amamos locamente, todavía como si tuviéramos menos de un año siendo novios; gracias a él ahora tenia una maravillosa vida con mi nueva familia, a ellos los quería muchismo Carlisle y Esme son como mis nuevos padres, aunque extrañe mucho a Charlie y a René, y ni hablar de mis locos hermanos la vida humana no me había dado ninguno y ahora tenía 4 maravillosos hermanos que estaban más locos que unas cabras, Alice mi mejor amiga, esa duendecillo lo podía volver loco a uno solo para hacer lo que ella quisiera, Emmett el cómico payaso y más inocente de la familia, parece un niño en el cuerpo de uno OSO, Rosalie siempre es mi apoyo la hermana mayor sabia y seria, en la crianza de renesme siempre había estado al lado de ella ayudándola y ayudándonos a nosotros, y mi querido Jasper teníamos una muy buena amistad, como mi hermano mayor, compartíamos la lectura, y a renesme de niña le encantaba jugar con él por los sentimientos de felicidad que le transmitía, después de que sucedió todo eso ese día en el Claro con los Vulturis, mi familia es puro amor y felicidad.

Y mi otra familia,mi madre hace dos años falleció, ese dia fue muy duro y triste para mi, me di cuenta que ahora en mi inmortalidad tenia que aprender a perder aquellas personas que envejecen, ella nunca se entero de Reneseme, y no nos volvimos a ver después de la boda, eso es todavía es algo muy duro de recordar para mi. Charlie era otro cuento completamente distinto, esta feliz con su jubilación y su vida junto Sue, hace un año para las vacaciones navideñas rentamos una casa en los Alpes Suizos, una cabaña preciosa e invitamos a Charlie, Sue y a Seth, nos dieron una muy buena noticia, Leah se había imprentado de un muchacho en la Push aunque era unos años menor que ella, por ahora solo era buenos amigos esas vacaciones de Diciembre la pasamos genial, Jacob estaba celoso de que Edward tratara mejor a Seth de lo que lo traba a él.

Mi papa y Sue se comportaron a la altura no hicieron preguntas ni nada, Charlie adoraba a Renesme, y Renesme adoraba a Charlie esos dos eran un caso serio, no podían dejar de burlarse de mi vida humana. Hicimos una gran cena en la cual ni Edward ni yo comimos, dijimos que mientras la preparábamos habíamos comido de todo un poquito, todos cenamos en familia; repartimos regalos y todos la pasamos muy felices, mi papa es una gran persona y al momento de despedirnos me afectó bastante, tal vez por la muerta de mi madre, tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que lo veria a él, el lloro bastante y si yo pudiera hacerlo estoy segura que lo hubiese hecho más que él, menos mal estaba ahí mi pequeña familia mi esposo mi hija y pues Jacob, todavía es medio raro, a veces siento que es como un hijo para mi pues a pesar de que esta rondando los 30 años parece todavía un adolescente tanto físicamente como mentalmente, según Edward mas mentalmente, dice que Renesme a sus siete años es más madura que el loco de Jacob.

Después de que nació mi milagro mi hermosa renesme, vivimos en forks unos dos años, luego nos fuimos con la familia extensa de Carlisle el clan Denali en Alaska, vivimos con ellos cinco años mientras renesme crecía, Jacob luego de que nos fuimos de forks duró viviendo con su padre en la push una semana, el muy tonto no aguanto sin mi Renesme y llego a Alaska, menos mal Edward nos había comprado una casa para nosotros tres para sentirnos como una familia más normal al lado de la casa de Carlisle y Esme y mis hermanos. Jacob terminó de estudiar allá y después hicimos planes para que Renesme y Jacob estudiaran en la universidad, Jasper y Edward investigaron bastante buscando un buen sitio para poder vivir con una buena universidad cerca, Edward quería que Renesme estudiara medicina, yo en cambio quería que estudiara literatura o letras, Alice y Rosalie querían que estudiara diseño grafico o algo de modas, decían que iba a ser muy buena en eso porque había sacado el estilo y el buen gusto de ellas no de mí, ella adoraba ir de compras, y vestirse a la moda igual que sus tias, yo solo me reía Alice todavía no podía contra mi mala forma de vestir según ella. Jacob siempre tuvo en mente irse por el área automotriz, y aunque al principio no aceptó que Edward le pagara su colegiatura y su comida y su carro y todo, lo convencimos diciéndole que si no aceptaba no ivamos a permitir que algún dia tuviera algo con mi pequeña. Edward sentía que le debía todo eso a Jack, y aunque su relación había mejorado bastante él dice que si Jack estudia podría ser hasta mejor mecánico que Rosalie, a ella no le agrada nada pero nada la idea, todavía no llevan muy buena relación que digamos siempre discuten y nada ha cambiado entre ellos ya todos estamos acostumbrados.

Ahora vivimos en Europa y ellos estudian en una excelente universidad muy renombrada. Desde que nos fuimos de Forks yo le dije a Edward que quería llevar una vida muy humana y pues en lo que cabe tratamos de que así sea también por el bien de Renesme y de Jacob. Alice ya nos deja usar la misma ropa aunque parezca asombroso después de que el crecimiento de Renesme se detuvo todos hicimos un complot para que nos dejara colocar por lo menos tres veces la misma prenda y así fue, todos le dimos gracias al cielo que ella entendió pero igual ella y Rosalie y ahora mi renesme son las que se encargan de comprar todo lo que usemos.

Desde que llegamos a Europa Esme y Alice abrieron su propio negocio de decoración de interiores y organizadoras de fiesta y todo eso que ellas saben hacer bien, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a África, Rosalie necesitaba nuevas emociones, pero Alice me dijo que solo era que estaba aburrida de hacer sus cosas con Emmett en los mismos lugares. Carlisle estaba en el área de investigación del Hospital ya no atendía pacientes ahora era una especie de Científico loco, pero lo más chistoso de todo es con quien trabaja, con mi Esposo, que increíble parecíamos todos comunes y corrientes llevábamos una vida bastante normal, Jasper solo era el ayudante, nos ayudaba a cada uno en lo que necesitáramos, gracias a él me pude poner al día con toda la cantidad de libros que hay aquí, y claro gracias a mi memoria de vampiro que es de gran gran ayuda.

Escuche mi teléfono sonar y vi que era mi esposo.

-Amor escúchame muy seriamente, llego un viejo amigo de Carlisle diciendo que los Rumanos Stefan y Vladimir tienen a Marco, Cayo y Aro secuestrados en su propio Castillo.

-Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (No lo podía creer, como era posible que pudieran acabar con toda la guardia de ellos??? Ahora renesme estaría en peligro?? Nosotros estaríamos en peligro???)

-Amor estas ahí-¿? (me dijo mi esposo y yo caí en cuanta que me había quedado callada)

-Perdón mi vida pero cómo? Y cuando? Y como hicieron? Estamos en peligro? Que va a pasar con renesme? (estaba tan asustada y confundida y como respuesta de él solo escuche una pequeña risita )

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... Edward esto es serio estoy muy asustada que va a pasar con nosotros¿?

-Tranquuilaa Bella, voy entrando a la universidad ya hablamos personalmente.

No podía creer todo lo que me había dicho y el tan tranquilo, bueno eso era muy bueno ya que por lo menos no estábamos en peligro, -ya bella cálmate- , me dije a mi misma y vi que llegaba mi esposo.

-Amor mira te cuento rápido que paso y que está pasando y según Alice que va a pasar. (Yo asentí)

-Mira no sé cómo pero los rumanos fueron acabando con la guardia de los Vulturis y hoy en la mañana hicieron su ultima movida ahora los tienen prisioneros en su propio castillo (me decía con una sonrisa en su boca). Ellos están esperando a que por lo menos los vampiros que estuvieron en la batalla del claro ese día en Forks lleguen allá para hacerles una especie de juicio a los Vulturis. Alice ya ha visto que todos ellos van a ir, y van a llegar mañana en la mañana, pero Alice ha visto que van a llegar muchísimos mas Vampiros e incluso ha visto que van a ver muchos clanes parecidos a los nuestros. (Yo estaba impresionada y confundida pero me sentía un poco feliz por lo menos habían mas como nosotros eso era algo bueno).

- Amor escúchame muy bien esto y no te vuelvas paranoica y compliques más las cosas, prométemelo si? (me dijo Edward mirando mis ojos)

-Siii Edward te prometo que no me voy a volver loca ni a complicar nada solo terminar de contarme por favor (le dije yo con ansiedad)

-Bueno el hecho es que yo no quiero exponer a Renesme ni a ti ni a la familia y quiero ayudar a mi padre en todo lo que pueda y esa situación nos afecta muchísimo a nuestra existencia imagínate lo importante que es…

-SIiiiiiiii Edward yyaaaaa deja de darle vueltas al asunto dime de una vez (ya mi paciencia estaba en sus límites)

-Bueno mi Bella, Carlisle Jasper y yo nos vamos para volterra a ver la situación (yo no podía hablar sentía demasiadas cosas lo único que pude hacer fue quitar mi escudo para que el pudiera leer mi mente, le mostré que estaba bien por un lado que todos respetaban a Carlisle y que el seria alguien muy neutro para toda la situación pero tenía mucho miedo que las cosas se pusieran violentas y le pasara algo a mi ángel no lo podía permitir tendría que ir con el así como siempre tenía que ser los dos para las buenas y las malas)….

-Ya veo amor pero tranquila no va a pasar nada no nos van a hacer nada solo es una reunión, Alice vio que todos llegaban al acuerdo de destruir a los vulturis y los rumanos se quedaban con su puesto, Bella, yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con ellos, (dijo el muy contrariado), mira para eso seguiríamos con los vulturis y nos evitaríamos todo conflicto, Carlisle y Jasper están de acuerdo conmigo así que vamos a ver qué podemos hacer amor, tranquila Alice dice que solo vamos a durar 3 días y ya (me dijo el tomandome las manos y mirándome muy tiernamente)…

Yo me quede pensando en todo eso, no podía acompañarlo Renesme no se podía quedar sola, se suponía que la otra semana iba a comenzar finales en la Universidad yo tenía que hacerle su comida y a Jacob, y tenía que lavar la ropa tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer, y tenía que ordenar un poco la casa, ahora me sentía un poco arrepentida de llevar un vida tan humana. Sin darme cuenta no puse mi escudo de nuevo y Edward leyó todo eso solo se reía..

-Tonta Bellaa!!!!! Tienes que hacer todo eso imagínate, no podemos dejar sola a Renesme amor, y tan poco la quiero exponer, además los finales dde la universidad ya es su ultimo año, solo son tres días seguro el lunes por la noche estoy aquí no te preocupes. (dijo dándome un beso en la frente)

Yo me quede viendo su hermoso rostro, tan esplendido sus facciones perfectas sus perfectos ojos sus nariz su frente sus cejas su sonrisa torcida,…..No podía creer todo adoraba a este hombre!!!!!! Y el muy tonto todavía me deslumbra…. Me quede viendo su sonrisa y solo pude pensar en estar con él, ya lo sentía como una necesidad, me lance contra él y estampe mis labios con los suyos,nos besamos apasionadamente, y paso lo que tenía que pasar…..

Qué vergüenza!!!!!!... hice el amor con mi marido en la biblioteca de la universidad donde estudia mi hija (deje que el leyera mis pensamientos mientras nos vestíamos)..

– Tranquila mi vida, nadie se dio cuenta además tu me vuelves loco , como quieres que no haga nada si me tientas así?(No podía dejar de reírme nerviosamente era la despedida perfecta por 3 larrrrrgooos días.)

-La voy a extrañar mucho señora Cullen…..(me dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, es que acaso quería volverme loca o qué?)

-Yo también mi vida, todavía me encanta que me digas así, te amo demasiado Edward eres mi vida y mi amor y todo eres mi mundo…. (Eso se quedaba corto, a veces pienso que las palabras no son suficientes para expresarle todo el amor que siento por él).Lo mire a los ojos quite mi escudo y le demostré todo lo que lo amaba y todo lo que lo iba a extrañar. Nos dimos un tierno beso

-Me voy mi Bella, te amo amor te voy a extrañar, yo te llamo cuando en cuanto pueda, dile a Renesme que le deje una carta en su almohada, ahorita está en clase no me puedo despedir, cuida mucho a la razón de mi exsistencia y a la razón de mi vida (Renesme y yo siempre nos decía asi, me dio un beso y desapareció)

Me di cuenta que ya eran las 6, a esa hora cerraba la biblioteca y me iba hasta mi casa, renesme y Jacob salían a las 7, así que me quedaba un hora para prepararles una rica cena.

Llegue a la casa en quince minutos, mi auto es veloz, digno de un Cullen, un lindo mercedes rojo, me encantaba mi nuevo entre a la casa sentí como si derrepente fuera demasiado grande, sin duda extrañaba a mi esposo, aunque era una casa pequeña con los cuartos suficientes y el espacio suficiente para nosotros cuatro, se sentía muy grande sin Edward. Cuando Esme la decoro quizo que se pareciera mucho a nuestra pequeña cabaña de Forks, que ahora estaba detruida gracias a los juegos pesados de Edward, Jack, Emmet y Jaz, ellos no se podían unir se volvían insoportables y destruían todo a su paso, Renesme lloro mucho ese dia (pensaba mientras comenzaba a hacer la cena), Todos se sentían muy mal por verla llorar, dijo que iva a extrañar mucho su pequeña cabaña y su cuarto, dos semanas después nos fuimos a Alaska.

Luego de que llegaron Renesme y Jacob les dije que se preparan que ya les estaba sirviendo, Jacob inmediatamente llego a la cocina con cara de muerto de hambre, a él siempre le servía primero, llego directamente al comedor,y sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a comer, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus malos modales.

Por el contrario de mi hermosa hija, Esme se había dedicado de hacer de ella una señorita muy modesta y con muy buenos modales, ahora que ya había alcanzado su desarrollo se parecía un poco a mi, aunque sus cejas eran muy de Edward, era una perfecta convinacion de los dos, me dio un beso y me pregunto de una vez por su padre, yo le dije que se sentara tranquila que les tenia que contar algo, mientras comían les conté todo sobre la revuelta en Volterra, Jacob estaba un poco nervioso no quería que Renesme estuviera en ningún peligro, se puso tan nervioso que no comió mas, se fue al patio trasero a entrar en fase para hablar con Sam y advertirlo por si algo pasaba. Yo me quede sola con mi hermosa hija.

-Mama, todo esto es medio confuso, voy a extrañar muchísimo a papa ( me dijo muy triste, ella adoraba a Edward).

-Tranquila hija todo va a salir bien yo confió en ellos y en tu tía Alice, ella esta de los mas feliz quien sabe que tantas cosas pasen, tu papa antes de irse estaba muy emocionado y para nada preocupado, así que no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien, más bien cuéntame cómo te fue hoy?

-Muy bien mama, hoy Ann me conto que quizá estaba embarazada, que tenía un retraso de cuatro meses, imagínate, yo le dije que mañana la acompañaba a hacerse las pruebas, que bueno que esta casada, si es asi va a alegrar mucho sus vidas un nuevo bebe (dijo ella emocionada)

-No es para menos linda, un hijo es el regalo mas grande que la vida puede dar, tu eres la persona más especial para mí y para tu papa, te amamos demasiado nos haces los seres mas completos y más felices de todo el mundo pequeña. (si pudiera llorar como ella lo estaba haciendo lo hubiese hecho, en estos momentos sentía como si mi corazón se agrandara mucho mucho tanto que no me cabe en el pecho de tanta felicidad)

-Hay mama tengo a la mejor familia de todo el mundo y a los mejores y más guapos padres del mundo (dijo entre risas), y al novio mas especial y más hermoso y más perfecto y al más grandioso (que fastidiosa se ponía Renesme cuando hablaba de Jacob a Edward no le gustaba para nada siempre le cambiaba el tema y la hacía pensar otra cosa, yo la dejo Jacob es el mejor para mi hija y el la hacía muy feliz)

Mientras Renesme me terminaba de contar que tantas cosas eran Jacob yo arreglaba la cocina, ella fue interrumpida por un beso de Jacob, yo solo me podía reír de esos dos tontos enamorados.

-Voy a ver qué están haciendo Esme y Alice, cuidado con lo que hacen y no se acuesten muy tarde por favor yo vengo dentro de un rato (les dije mientras iba saliendo de la cocina).


	2. Chapter 2 sin el lector de mentes

"Sin el Lector de Mentes"

Renesme

-Si madre tranquila saludos a la abuela y mi tía... (Que felicidad podía estar tranquila con mi Jacob y podía pensar lo que quisiera, claro pero preferiría mil veces que mi papa estuviera aquí lo extrañaba mucho, nunca me habia alejado tanto de él siempre era un día como mucho cuando él y mama se iban lejos a cazar)

-Tierra llamando a Nessie!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Me dijo Jake ansioso)

-Tonto Jake te amo mucho sabias eso? (le dije mientras reia, después de toda la descripción de mi Jacob y mi amor por el nunca dije que lo amaba que tonta soy)

-Mmmmm!!!!!(dijo el uniendo sus cejas), mira tanto me la e pasado con tu papa que ya se me pego su poder, yo se que estabas pensado (me dijo con una sonrisa de grandesa en sus labios)

-Ahhh!!!! Si?, y entonces dime en que estaba pensando entonces o gran y poderoso señor (le dije yo para seguirle el juego)

-Ya va un momento!!! (me dijo molesto? , no entendía por q) nessie para la próxima SEÑORITO ¡!!! Porfavor .

-!!!!!!.......(después de reírnos mucho hasta que nos dolia el abdomen me recordó que el sabia que estaba pensando)

-Amor, tu estabas pensado en lo afortunada que eres por tener a Jacob Black, el mejor licántropo de todo el mundo, el mas grande , el mas fuerte y rápido, el Heroe de toda la manada y el mas hermoso también y muchas cosas buenas mas, como novio (me dijo el muy tonto con aires de superioridad).

-JJAJAJA!!!, amor eres todo eso y me siento muy muy afortunada y agradecida de que tu eres mi novio , pero no estaba pensando en eso (le dije con tristeza en mi rostro me sienta muy triste)

-No nessie era una broma yo no se leer mentes, (me dijo preocupado mientras yo agachaba la mirada, ya se estaban asomando las lagrimas) eso solo es de tu papa perdóname mi vida ¡!!!!, yo también te amo demasiado mas que yo mismo imagínate, eso es algo muy grande demasiado grande, tu eres mi mundo mi sol mi luna las estrellas todo nessie tu eres mi vida te amo mucho, amor no te pongas triste no me gusta verte así, tu eres demasiado hermosa para que te pongas así eres mi ángel y los ángeles tan bellos como tu no están tristes (me decía mientras me ponía la mano en mi barbilla para que yo levantara mi cara, no es demasiado lindo mi novio?, no podía creer que suerte tenia yo de ser novia de el, ya me había cambiado el animo, el siempre me daba lo que yo necesitaba, que bueno que estaba imprimado de mi no podría manejar que hiciera eso por otra persona)

-Gracias mi vida te amo!!!! Y no estaba triste por la broma amor, aunque ya con papa es suficiente, solo estaba triste por él enrealidad, cuando me quede lela estaba pensando que nunca lo había tenido tantos días tan alejado de mi lo voy a extrañar mucho, es mas ya lo extraño mucho, nisiquiera se despidió (le dije yo triste ya a punto de llorar)

-Sabes Nessie, eso me tiene preocuapado, él no se despidió y todo fue tan derrepente, es muy raro todo. (me dijo el intrigado). Ya hable con Sam y lo puse al tanto de todo, me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda con cualquier cosa no dudara en llamarlo, ya la manada está advertida.

-Tranquilo amor yo confió en ellos todo va a estar bien y ya dejemos la tristeza fuera de nuestra vida (ya nessie no estés triste delante de él, yo no quiero ni puedo verlo asi de preocuapado quería verlo feliz). Ya se amor voy a subir a darme un baño y vemos una película te parece?

-Perfecto mi vida yo también hago lo mismo y nos vemos aquí abajo para nuestra cita (jeje que novio tan magnífico tengo, me dio un beso y subimos a nuestros cuartos)

Cuando entre vi sobre mi almohada un sobre, estaba firmado por mi papa y dedicado a mi.

_Hola princesa, discúlpame por no despedirme como tenia que ser de ti, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para arreglar bien las cosas para el viaje, todo paso muy rápido, no creas que me olvide de ti, yo jamás lo haría, imagino que debes estar preocupada, asi que tu tranquila todo va a estar bien, te voy a extrañar mucho princesa, cuidate mientras no estoy y dile a Jacob que si te toca un pelo que le partire la mandibula preciosa, yo llego el lunes, te amo pequeña cuida a mi existencia y mi vida y al perro también las mascotas son importantes!!!!... Dile a Jacob que todo va a estar bien, pero que advierta a la manada de todo lo que esta ocurriendo. Feliz noche princesa ten dulces sueños y descansa te mando un beso…_

_Edward CUllen _

Bella

Ya iba camino a mi casa de nuevo, Esme y Alice estaban bastante ocupadas con su nuevo trabajo, se les veía muy felices y tranquilas corriendo de aquí para alla, me dijeron que todo iva a salir bien que nuestros amores estarían de vuelta rápido, hasta que Alice tuvo una visión

-OH no!!!, creo que Carlisle Jasper y Edward dijeron lo que pensaban, ahora están haciendo una especie de revolución (dijo arrugando la boca confundida en la ultima palabra).

-Como asi Alice, están en peligro? (dijo Esme muy preocupada)

-No para nada, ellos mas bien están siendo como lideres (dijo asombrada), vaaaayaa!!!.... van a proponer que ya no exista una unica fuerza como los Vulturis y todos va a estar de acuerdo hasta los Rumanos, de ahora en adelante van ver como una especia de institución en cada continente y Carlisle junto con Jasper y con Edward va a ser como los supervisores de todos, cada uno se va a comenzar a disputar quien va a agarrar los continentes y eso..

-No lo puedo creer, AHORA VOY A SER LA PRIMERA DAMA!!!!!!(dijo Esme muy muy sorprendida). Alice y yo solo nos podíamos reir, ella se nos unió, una cosa que no me gusto fue que ya no llegarían el lunes sino el miércoles en la madrugada , tenían que cuadrar todo.

Despues de todo el show, me fui a mi casa a ver si Renesme y Jacob ya estaban dormidos. Cuando entre, estaban encima del sofá en la sala profundamente dormidos y una película estaba en el TV terminando, los desperté y ellos se fueron a sus camas, me imagino lo cansados que estaban, me puse a ordenar la sala que estaba echa un desastre con las palomitas que ellos habían tirado por todas partes cuando escuche mi celular, subi a velocidad vampirica a mi cuarto y vi que era Edward quien estaba llamando.

-Señora Cullen, déjeme decirle que la extraño con todo mi ser, que la amo mas que nada en este mundo, que eres mi vida y que te necesito ya.!! (dijo mi esposo )

-Hola amor yo también te extraño cielo, cuéntame que paso con todo Alice tuvo una visión… ( le conté la visión de Alice y la reacción de Esme.)

-Jajajajaj!!!! Pues si todavía no sucede pero ya sabemos que todo va a salir bien ahorita nos vamos a reunir estábamos esperando que todos los demás llegaran, sabes que hay muchismos vampiros es impresionante, todos preguntan por nessie y hasta por ti, Somos muy famosos amor, pero cuéntame como esta Nessie y Jacob?

-Bien amor ya están durmiendo en sus respectivas camas, ya cenaron y me imagino que estaban muy cansado porque ni siquiera terminaron de ver la película que estaban viendo.

-Bella por favor tienes que estar muy pendiente que ese perro no le haga nada a mi nessie porfavor bella (no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo)

-EDWARD!!!! Por favor ya no trates así a Jacob, él no le va a hacer nada el la ama con toda su alma, tu ya sabes eso deja de ser el padre celoso que eso no te queda, tu eres demasiado guapo para ser un padre celopata con su hija.

-Bueno si lo pones así tienes razón pero no bajes la guardia por favor, recuerda que voy a tardar mas de lo imprevisto, te voy a extrañar muchísimo (me dijo con un suspiro que me partió el corazón, yo también lo iba a extrañar), ya me tengo que ir amor va a comenzar la reunión te amo mucho te llamo en cuanto pueda.

Después de arreglar la sala y lavar un poco de ropa comencé a preparar el desayuno, nessie fue la primera en despertar me saludo con un beso y me dijo que hoy iría con su amiga Ann a lo de la prueba de embarazo, le serví su desayuno ,me dijo que antes de irse iría a hablar con su tía Alice y que le dijera a Jacob si despertaba que iba a estar allá.

Renesme

Quería hablar con mi tía Alice ella era mi mejor amiga aunque era mucho mucho mas vieja que yo parecía que tuviéramos la misma edad, siempre me comprendía y me entendía todo además de que siempre me enseñaba cosas importantes como saber combinar los colores y cuales eran las nuevas tendencias. Cuando me asome a la puerta ya Alice me estaba esperando con la puerta abierta y las manos extendidas,

-Tiaaaa!!!!!!!, te extrañaba (le dije dándole un abrazo).

-Yo también mi nessie, pero ya dejemos eso vamos a lo mas importante. que me vienes a preguntar? (yo me quede confundida, se suponía que mi tia auqnue ya veía un poco mas en mi futuro todavía le resultaba muy difícil entender las visiones )

-Nessie, es solo intuición tu sabes que soy una persona muy intuitiva. (dijo ella picándome el ojo)

-Tia puedes ver si Ann esta embarazada?

-Dejame ver un momento que no estes (dijo mientras su mirada se perdia, señal de que tenia una vision)

-SIIII!!!!! Si Nessie si esta embarazada (dijo ella dando salticos)

-No lo puedo creer (dije yo uniendome). Tia eres la mejor..

-Ya los sabia mi Nessie, ahora ve y arreglate seguro ya no te queda mucho tiempo (yo asentí le di un beso en la mejilla y Sali hacia mi casa)

Cuando entre pregunte a mama si Jacob ya se había levantado y como cosa rara no lo había echo. Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y yo quede en ir con Ann a las 12 a almorzar y averiguar lo que ya yo sabia, le dije a mi mama que iria a decirle a Jacob que ya me iva a preparar para irme mi mama dijo que estaba bien que ella me ayudaba a terminar de arreglarme para que lo hiciera mas rápido, mi mama es la mejor.

Entre al cuarto de Jacob y como siempre era un completo y total deosorden ropa por todos lados encima de su Laptop encima de su escritorio una pila de libros y guias en su pequeño sofá mas libros y guias y mas ropa en el piso ropa y hojas y zapatos y cables y muchos cds pro todos lados, la puerta de su closet estaba abierta y de ahí salía mucha mucha ropa. Y ahí estaba el amor de mi vida acostado a medio arropar sin camisa en puro pantalón , tengo que decir que Jacob estaba muy muy muy guapo tenia su torso perfecto su espalda ancha sus brazos grandotes y musculoso sus cuadritos bien definidos, me encantaba con el cabello corto se veía mas lindo tenia una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, será que esta soñando conmigo?, bueno el siempre me dice que sueña conmigo, lastima que no tengo el poder de mi padre.

Me dirigi a su cama y le di un pequeño beso en su frente, y el sonrio mas, entonces si esta soñando conmigo?, cerre lo ojos de la emoción porque si me ponía dar brinquitos como tia Alice lo iva a despertar, y dijo bajito nessie te amo te deseo, yo no tenia palabras lo mire bien a ver si estaba dormido y si estaba aun dormido, entonces decidi guardar eso en mis pensamientos para analizarlo bien después cuando no estuviera ocuapada, me acerque le di un beso en los labios y le acarie la mejilla con mi mano, respire su olor y su aliento, como me encataba Jacob todo de el yo lo amaba con el alama y poco a poco el abrió sus ojos.

-Buenos días amor (le dije con todo el amor que sentía por el y una sonrisa de el, jeje el le decía asi a las sonrisas que yo hacia cuando pensaba en el, el dice que son mas especiales que las otras que esa es la sonrisa de jacob)

-Nessie te amo (me dijo y me dio un pequeño besito y derrepente me agarro por lo brazo y me llevo hasta la cama con el yo me sonroje nunca había estado en la cama con el. Dios que raro estoy pensado voy a dejar de ver películas románticas). Que despertar mas perfecto tuve con la misma persona con la cual soñé que hizo mi sueño perfecto que es la mi novia perfecta que me hace la vida mas perfecta. (de una vez se me aguaron los ojos de la felicidad, que afortunada soy que lindo y romantico mi novio que bueno que papa no estuviera aquí sino ya lo hubiera asesinado y yo quedaría viuda antes de tiempo)

-Jack, que lindo eres amor gracias por estar en mi vida y hacerme tan feliz, te amo mucho.

-Yo también amor que lindo es tenerte aquí abrazaadita, (ok eso es otra cosa que voy a archivar en mi mente), mi vida que vas a hacer hoy? Yo tengo que estudiar mucho mucho mucho porque quiero salir muy muy muy bien para que tu que eres la novia mas hermosa y preciosa y amada del planeta se sienta orgullosa de mi y para que el amargado de su papa no me regañe, quieres estudiar conmigo?

-Me encantaría amor pero yo ya estudie todo y estoy lista para la semana de parciales no tengo mas que estudiar, pero sabes que Ann cree que esta embarazada y me dijo que la acompañara a hacerse los exámenes, y yo le dije que hoy ivamos a almorzar y luego al hospital entonces…

-Entonces ve amor te amo te voy a extrañar mucho (me dijo interrumpiendome).

-Bueno amor también venia a avisarte eso porque si fuera por ti nunca te levantarías (luego que le dije eso me hizo un puchero)

-Amor es que yo estoy en constante desarrollo necesito dormir mucho y comer mucho y amarte mucho para estar sano y fuerte (tan bello mi novio)

-Jajaja amor tienes como 50 años ya no estas en crecimiento estas envejeciendo .

-No amor estoy en desarrollo mira me desarrollo de humano a hombre lobo, eso es duro nessie lo cansa a uno bastante (dijo el boztezando)

-Jacob tu desayuno esta servido, nessie vamos cielo te tienes que arreglarte ya Ann llamo dijo que estaba en camino (dijo mi mama asomandose a la puerta)

-Chao amor te amo y le di un besito a mi novio (Sali de sus brazos, aunque no lo quería hacer)

-Chao preciosa que te vaya bien nos vemos mas tarde.

Luego de que me fui con Ann no podía dejar de sonreir estaba muy emocionada por ella.

Jacob

-Hola Bells que tal como estas suegrita?

-Jacob que desordenado eres ya tienes como 40 años y mira que no has madurado nada, recoge todo que yo voy a lavar toda la ropa y ve a desayunar que se va a enfriar todo.

-Oks Bells, mira te quería habla sobre un asunto, eso de los vulturis me tiene muy preocupado.

Ella me conto todo lo de la visión de Alice y la llamada de Edward y la reacción de Esme no pare de reirme cuando me conto mientras desayunaba, luego me dijo que estaría arreglando la casa que tenia tiempo sin limpiar, yo me asuste, ella se volvia loca cuando limpiaba porque se creía una AMA DE CASA PERFETA, menos mal Edward no estaba aquí de lo que se salvo.

Luego de comer subi por mis libros para estudiar en el comedor, asi le haría compañía a mi mejor amiga mientras limpiaba y arreglaba.

Estudie bastante hasta que llego mi Nessie, mientras Bella corria de una lado a otro, aveces charlábamos ella solo hablaba de Edward, esos temas eran aburridos. Hasta que por fin llego Nessie

-Hola amor que paso como te fue como la pasaste, cual fue el resultado ?si hay o no hay bebe? (dije yo abrazandola, la extrañaba muchisimo)

- Amor la pasamos muy bien, y si hay bebe!!!!!!! (me dijo gritando emocionada dando salitcos, bella escucho y se quedo palida blanca como catatónica parecía una estatua)

-Mamaaaa!!!! Que tienes mama? (le pregunto nessie muy preocupada)

-Renesme Carlie Cullen como es eso de que si hay bebe? (dijo bella mirándome directamente a mi con cara de asesina)

-Bella, Renesme no esta embarazada es su amiga Ann no seas tona (le dije eso con el miedo de que me fuera a quitar la cabeza, pero de una vez se calmo)

-Ahh verdad, que bien por tu amiga hija dile que la felicito y disculpen por eso jejeje es que estoy limpiando uds saben como me pongo (y desapareció a seguir con su trabajo, luego vi a nessie tenia una cara como de decepcion?, no entendía porque que le había pasado si estaba tan emocionada)

-Amor estudiaste mucho?(me dijo cambiando completamente su expresión a una cara de felicidada y tranquilidad que rara estaba Renesme tal ve fue por la actitud de su mama)

-Si amor mucho mucho mucho, y tengo mucha mucha mucha hambre, bella quiere matarme de hambre ( luego grito bella si tienen hambre salgan a comer estoy limpiando no puedo cocinar por q saque todos los platos y ollas para lavarlos) amor vamos que quieres comer?, ella me puso su mano en la cara y me mostro a nosotros dos encima del capo de mi mustang cortesía de mi suegrito comiendo pizza en una vista muy hermosa,

-Perfecto vamos le dije con una gran sonrisa en mis labios y ella me dio la sonrisa de Jacob


	3. Chapter 3 los vulturis

"los Vulturis"

PoV Bella

Ese fin de semana limpie y limpie mucho para no extrañar tanto a Edward y para quitar un poco el olor de Jacob, no es fácil vivir siempre asi, limpie todo quedo impeclable hasta Esme y Alice me felicitaron el martes porque limpie el cuarto de Jacob y quedo como nuevo como si lo hubiesen destruido y vuelto a construir, ya por lo menos era miércoles eran las cinco y solo faltaba una hora para irme a la casa, faltaba mucho menos para ver a Edward, quien estos días me había llamado poco según porque tenían que discutir todo dejar todas las reglas bien sentadas para que después no hubieran mas problemas, me dijo que ellos estaban dirigiendo todo que era impresionante la fe y el respeto que les tenían pero mas a Carlisle, sono mi teléfono era Alice,

-Hola bells, Edward y mi esposo y mi papa van a llegar antes de lo previsto lo acabe de ver Ed estará pisando tu casa dentro de quince minutos, bueno eso era todo te quiero mucho hermanita cuidate (y colgó yo me quede impresionada y feliz ya llegaba mi esposo saque a las pocas personas que habían y me fui corriendo a la casa)

Llegue un minuto antes de que Edward llegara y cuando lo vi se me tiro encima y nos besamos apasionadamente me decía que me amaba como cada cinco minutos y yo quite mi escudo para quepuediese leer cuanto lo extrañana y cuanto lo amaba y lo adorbaba, hicimos el amor y se me había olvidado el mundo yo había quitado mi escudo para comenzar a recordar iva por el dia en que me había propuesto matrimonio antes de la batalla con victoria, cuando escuche que renesme y Jacob abrían la casa, nos vestimos rapidísimo y cuando entraron a la sala ya por lo menos estábamos vestidos.

-OHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (grito Jacob cuando nos vio), mi inocencia acaba de ser vil mente transtornada (dijo haciendo un gesto de lo mas dramatico)

-Papaaa!!!!(Grito renesme y se le abalanzo encima a Edward quien tenia en su rostro la sonrisa mas hermosa para ella, Ese hombre era el mejor en todo era el mejor amante el mejor amigo el mejor hombre el mejor pianista el mejor papa el mas guapo con su cabello todo alborotado y su camisa desaobotonada y me quede como lela viendolo)

-Bells!!!! (me dijo Jacob dando un codazo) ya sécate la baba (yo rode los ojos, eso era tan de el, Edward y Renesme estaban comunicándose ella le estaba mostrando cosas)

-Jacob deje mi carro en la universidad y yo no pienso cocinar ahorita y nadie toca mi cocina asi que salgan a comer y traigan mi carro porfavor (dije eso y quite mi escudo para decirle a Edward que me ayudara para que salieran de la casa lo necesitaba demasiado, el puso su sonrisa torcida)

-Princesa te extrañe mucho te amo hija , pero vayan y salgan a comer, eso si antes de las nueve aquí en la casa por favor (dijo Edward viendo a Jacob serio), Jacob black solamente te quitaría los brazos y las piernas tu cabeza es de Bella (termino diciendo Edward con la mirada asesina, ya sabia yo seguro Jacob estaba pensando algo indebido con nessie).

-Bueno amor ve y coman y por favor cuidado con mi carro (les dije mientras nessie se reia y tomaba a Jacob de la mano halándolo para salir de la casa).

- Bueno en que quedamos? (me dijo Edward con un tono de picardia y su sonrisa torcida que me volvia loca)…….

Despues que llegaron los chicos nos sentamos todos en la sala..

-Edward, Sam me esta preguntando que fue lo que paso con los Vulturis? (dijo Jacob)

-Eso fue lo mas extraño de todo el mundo (dijo Edward uniendo sus cejas intrigado), al parecer los pudieron derrotar porque ya se sentían asi (todos los miramos confusos), Vladimir nos contó que ellos solo tuvieron suerte, como ya sabían sus puntos débiles estaban planeando muy discretamente todo, crearon algunos vampiros y reclutaron a algunos nomadas, al parecer cuando llegaron al palacio en Volterra, habían dispuesto que su pequeño ejercito atacara la guardia que estaba completamente despistada, ellos dos se ivan a encargar de Marco, Cayo y Aro, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Cayo estaba atacando a Aro, al parecer se entero que Aro fue el que mando a matar a su esposa, que por cierto era la hermana de Aro, tenían semanas peliando, la guardia no sabia de ellos, nisiquiera las esposas, todos estaban muy confundido sin saber que hacer, y por eso fue que los derrotaron, todo el pequeño ejercito que crearon fue asesinado junto con los puntos fuertes de la guardia (Edward feliz, Dimitri y Jane y Alec? Todos? Pense yo quitando mi escudo), el solo asintió asombrado.

-Sorprendente lo de esos Vampiros, (decía Jacob con la mirada perdida), y entonces que dijeron los demás? En que resulto todo?

-Los rumanos querían adoptar el puesto de los Vulturis, pero al parecer a nadie le agradó la idea, esa familia tenia mas enemistades de lo que se esperaba, Carlisle fue el que propuso que no se centralizara el poder, indiscutiblemente tiene que existir alguien que haga aplicar las leyes, pero todos estaban deacuerdo con nosotros (dijo él sonriendo), El aquelarre de las Amazonas asumieron a America del sur, Zafrina te mando saludos Nessie quiere que la visites (le dijo mi esposo a Renesme ella sonreia), y cada continente lo agarro un Aquelarre, pensamos que lo mejor seria que llevaran la batuta agrupaciones de nosotros, (Edward y los aquelarres vegetarianos? Le pregunte yo en mi mente), eso es muy interesante, ahora hay muchos mas pero no son tan grandes como el nuestro, ellos están tratando a todos los vampiros que se crucen por su lado a que sigan ese estilo de vida, y en uno de ellos hay una vampira, Anabeth, ella tiene un poder de persuacion muy grande, eso es algo muy bueno , la teoría de Carlisle es que aumentaran el numero de vampiros vegetarianos rápidamente .(dijo el con una gran sonrisa). Si Jacob, Renesme esta a salvo (le estaba contestando a mi Jack), todo el mundo la adora hasta los que no la conocen, y también se hablo mucho de tu manada, todos están encantados por la magia que que surge de ustedes (jack puso una gran sonrisa de grandeza)

-Y como quedan ustedes entonces Edward? (pregunto Jacob)

-Nosotros nos vamos a encargar de que todos hagan su trabajo, y se lo avisaremos a los Rumanos, al parecer ellos se creen de la Realeza ahora, no quieren salir niosiquiera del palacio

-Ya vengo voy a avisarle a Sam todo lo que a pasado (dijo Jacob dándole un beso en la frente a Renesme que ya se estaba quedando dormida junto a Edward)

-Amor entonces ustedes van a estar viajando constantemente? (pregunte yo, yo quería tener a Edward junto a mi siempre no quería que viajara)

-Recuerda que el tiempo para nosotros es algo diferente amor, si tendremos que viajar pero no frecuentemente, además asi es mejor, nos podemos enterar de todo estamos como dominando (dijo el picándome el ojo), asi seria mas fácil proteger Renesme y a nuestra familia (dijo el jugando con el cabello de su hija) no crees?

-Si, es lo mejor, yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar una situación como cuando nación Renesme (dije yo casi temblando)

-No va a pasar amor, ahora nosotros manejamos las reglas, todo va a estar bien (dijo el alzando a Renesme), voy a llevar a esta señorita a su cuarto para que descanse como todo lo que es una princesa (dijo el dándole un beso en su frente y desapareciendo)…


	4. Chapter 4 Ilusiones

"Ilusiones"

PoV Rosalie

Estaba sin palabras, ilusionada? Si eso era tenia una esperanza mas grande que la que sentí cuando supe de la existencia de mi querida Renesme, estábamos en la selva en el africa yo estaba con Emmet mi amado esposo, él estaba casando un gran león yo no tenia muchos animos de cazar, ya estaba satisfecha.

-Rose, que pasa que tienes? estas rara, no estaras pensando en terminar conmigo verdad? (me dijo el con una cara triste, acercándose a mi)

-Amor claro que no, si yo te amo más que nunca, es solo que estoy como ilusionada no puedo dejar de pensar en eso amor, Joham me dio una esperanza para ser madre, eso es lo que más deseo en este mundo dije suspirando. (Dije mientras el agarraba mis manos)

-Te entiendo, pero también hay que ser realistas amor no nos dejemos llevar por las ilusiones porque si eso no sucede así entonces va a ser muy duro Rose yo te amo y no quiero verte sufrir.

-Emmett, ya quiero irme a casa amor, quiero ver a mi familia y quiero ver si existe esa posibilidad, estas de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto amor vamos yo te apoyare con lo que sea, te amo (me dijo dándome un beso)

En el camino a casa yo estaba con mis pensamientos, que bien que Emmett entendió, estaba acordándome de lo que dijo Joham, Rosalie yo se que puede existir algo tengo una teoría, es algo así imagínate el ovulo ya fecundado de una mujer insertado en el útero de otra, puede perfectamente gestar y convertirse en un bebe, como vientre alquilado según escuche a los humanos, las vampiras no pueden tener hijos porque sus cuerpos no pueden cambiar pero su bebe lo puede gestar el cuerpo de alguien que si pueda cambiar y sea compatible.

-Rose (me dijo Emmett mientras estábamos en el avion)

-Si eso es asi, si todo sucede, tu que quieres tener? (me dijo el con una gran sonrisa, yo pensaba que no se quería ilusionar)

-La verdad no me importa en lo absoluto, pero me gustaría que fuese muy parecido a ti (le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla). Yo pensaba que tu no te ivas a hacer ilusiones ni nada de eso.

-Trato de no hacerlas, pero es difícil, nunca me había planteado tener un hijo, seria una gran idea (me dijo dándome un beso), yo me estoy imaginando a un dulce niña muy parecida a ti, eso seria perfecto Rose, ya llevamos mucho tiempo de casados yo creo que ya es hora(dijo el sonriendo, me estaba dando cuenta que las demás personas estaban muy pendientes de nuestra pequeña conversación, una anciana nos miraba fijamente)

-Señora, yo creo que su esposo tiene toda la razón, se le ve por encima las ganas que tiene de tener un hijo con ud, que encantador (dijo ella sonriendo amablemente)

-Si, vamos a tener un hijo (se me salió decirle con una gran sonrisa de ilusión, yo quería tener una mente positiva)

-Felicitaciones, ustedes me recuerdan a mi esposo y yo recién casados (dijo ella recordando) no podíamos quedar embarazados, yo estaba muy mal yo quería tener un hijo pero un buen dia Dios nos envio a dos al mismo tiempo (dijo ella sonriendo y devolviendo la mirada a nosotros)

-Que fantástica su historia (le dije yo entretenida), pero no fue mucho tener dos al mismo tiempo?, digo e escuchado que uno solo le puede quitar bastante tiempo a uno.

-Si, al principio me estaba volviendo loca, pero con el tiempo uno se organiza, y es tanto el amor que ya no importa si solo duerme dos horas al dia, con tal de verlos sanos y felices lo que sea (dijo la señora). Ya vengo (dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento)

-Emmett, si es una niña como te gustaría ponerle? (le pregunte yo, ya no había vuelta atraz estaba demasiado entusiasmada y feliz, yo sabia que todo iva a salir bien, pronto tendría un hijo).

-Rose, porque no mejor dejamos el tema mira ya estas como muy feliz (dijo el preocupado)

-Emmet no lo voy apreguntar otra vez, y no voy a dejar el temita, colabora con el nombre de tus hijos (dije yo ya molesta), te prometo que no me voy a ilusionar ni nada, solo es para estar preparados por si funciona.

-Bueno Rose, mi madre se llamaba Veronica me gustaría que llevara ese nombre, y si es un niño no se tal vez Emmett?

-Que te parece Veronica Sade, e leído que Sade significa que merece una corona, y mi hija va a ser toda un princesa (como su madre dijo Emmett mientras asentia).Ahora el del niño si es mas difícil, siempre me a gustado Tom, que te parece?

-Me gusta (dijo el con una gran sonrisa), que tal si lo ponemos Barnad, en Aleman es oso

-No Emmett, es el nombre de nuestro hijo no puede ser un oso, que te parece Barnett significa noble

-Perfecto, noble como su papa o princesa como su mama (dijo dandonde un beso en las manos)

No pude evitar que toda la conversación me dieran muchas esperanzas, pero tenía miedo, habían varias incógnitas, para él solo era una teoría nunca lo pudo comprobar, cuando hablamos con Joham nos dijo que no podía seguir experimentando ya los Vulturis estaban muy cerca de él, por eso solo pudimos tener esa platica. Todavía no entendía muy bien eso de la fecundación y todo ese cuento nunca me había interesado por eso, pero la última vez que hable con Nessie me dijo que Carlisle y Edward estaban en la parte de investigación del hospital entonces esos científicos locos tendrían que ayudarme, mientras iba pensando Emmett me abrazo y me dio un beso, menos mal y lo tenía a él como mi apoyo, ya estaba llegando la hora de la verdad

Alice

Estaba muy muy feliz con mi Jasper en nuestro cuarto, la vida no podía ir mejor, ahora él era una especie de político, que orgullosa estaba de mi marido, estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal, el me mandaba sentimientos muy intensos de amor yo lo amaba tanto!!, de repente una visión Rosalie y Emmett hablando de bebes, que extraño

-Que viste amor ?(me pregunto Jazz un poquito preocupado, yo le conté lo que había visto)

-Amor quieres ver cómo va la reconstrucción del palacio ? (le dije el asintió, el palacio era nuestro último trabajo era enorrrmee había que hacerle bastantes cambios, eso nos mantenía bastante ocupadas)

Íbamos camino al palacio cuando otra visión vino a mí , Rosalie y Emmett llegarían dentro de dos horas y Rosalie estaba rara?, pero que les había pasado?, otra visión vino a mí, Carlisle, Rosalie Esme , estaban todos reunidos, toda la familia hasta Jacob, Emmett estaba contando algo sobre Joham, estaba diciendo una teoría de algo así como un vientre prestado, Edward estaba sorprendido al igual que Carlisle Jacob tenía una mueca como de algo desagradable, Nessie, Bella, Esme y Jazz estaban emocionados?, Carlisle dijo que estudiaría la teoría, Rosalie estaba dando BRINQUITOS???....

Le conté todo a Jasper que quedo igual que yo sorprendido y confundido no sabíamos bien cuál era la teoría pero teníamos que devolvernos a la casa para esperar la llegada de mis hermanos, Jazz me dijo que no dijera nada hasta que ellos llegaran y lo contaran ellos mismos.

Edward

Estaba muy tranquilo hablando con mi querida familia, Jacob estaba contándonos toda su semana, a mi no me interesaba pero quería ver si había hecho algo malo con mi hija cuando yo no estuve estaba muy pendiente de sus pensamientos, Bella cree que el es un santo, pero yo si se quién es ESE, el piensa sobre casándose con MI NESSIE y teniendo hijos con ella, que imbécil para tener hijos hay que tener relaciones, él esta comenzado a ver a MI NESSIE como una mujer hermosa, pero es MI HIJA, MIA MIA MIA y de Bella claro, es mi tesoro mi regalo mi milagro , yo no iba a permitir que ese Jacob Black le pusiera un solo dedo encima, si hubiese alguna forma de tener nietos sin que el toque a mi niña , yo sé que estoy siendo celoso Bella siempre me lo dice, pero es que ella no entiende que Renesme es MI NIÑA y yo la amo, y me da rabia que éste pensando en este mismo momento en cómo se vería JACOB SIN ROPA???.

-Renesme por favor (le dije lo más serio que pude, ella se puso roja como un tomate me recordó a Bella cuando lo hacía yo solo me podía reír)

Cuando escucho a Alice?, ED ven Rose y Emmett están por llegar trae a todos tienen cosas que contarnos, y comenzó a cantar el himno de Francia en chino, pero que sería porque estaría bloqueándome?, de repente vi en la mente de Jacob que Renesme lo fue a despertar después de un sueño que tuvo con ella de lo mas cochino y el la halo y se acostó con ella????

-Eres PERRO MUERTO JACOB BLACK……

(De repente Bella regañándome con sus pensamientos, EDWARD YA BASTA, no paso nada no hicieron nada deja la bobada no seas tan celoso estás haciendo sufrir a Nessie ella no se merece eso además ella ya esta grande entiéndelo de una vez) Que más podía hacer sino volver a relajarme

-Discúlpame Edward pero ya no pasó nada (me dijo el perro nervioso)

-Tranquilo Jacob y espero que siga no pasando nada, vamos a la otra casa Rose y Emmett están a punto de llegar (Renesme sonrió y salió corriendo gritando tía Rose)

Alice

Estaba ya todo como en mi visión, todos estábamos reunidos y Emmett nos conto la teoría que les dijo Joham, Rose estaba nerviosa?, pobrecita debe ser muy difícil para ella, paso todo según como lo vi.

-Gracias familia por apoyarme en esto , los extrañe mucho

-Ah Rose nosotros también a ti ¡!!! (Dijo Emmett que tonto y metido era y Jasper le dio un codazo, Rosalie le dio una mirada de muerte)

Emmet quería que Rose no estuviera triste ni nada y por eso dijo eso, nos expliquo a todos y Rose lo abrazo y que tierno era Emmett

-Emmett que te pasa? Agarraste una enfermedad en África que te dejo sin neuronas?? (le dijo Edward a Emmett seugro estaba pensando en que era muy lindo)

-Bueno entonces que deberíamos hacer para comenzar a investigar (dijo Carlisle)

-Yo creo que deberíamos buscar a don Vampiro Científico Experimental Loco, para que nos explique bien y para que uds puedan a comenzar a hacer pruebas y eso (dije Emmett, Rose no podía ni hablar de la emosion)

-Si creo q es lo mejor Carlisle, pero donde podemos comenzar a buscar? Ese tipo es muy escurridizo, deberíamos buscar a Nahuel el debe saber donde podría estar y eso. (Dijo Edward)

-Bueno familia muchísima GRACIAS por ayudar pero yo me voy a descasar porque ese viaje me dejo muerto (dije Emmet otra vez, tratando de llamar la atención como siempre)

-Amor deja la bobada por favor mira que eso es algo que nos interesa vamos a seguir planeando como buscar a Joham (le dijo Rose, yo no entendía como se lo podía aguantar).

Renesme

Después de que nos dijeron todo eso yo estaba ya cansada y Jacob también nosotros somos los únicos que dormidos pensé

-Princesa ve a dormir por favor, mañana te contaremos los detalles de nuestro plan (me dijo papa)

-Ok papa voy pero puedo hablar con la tía rose antes de irme? (pregunte yo y mi tía me halo del brazo para salir de la oficina de Carlisle)

-Tía te extrañe mucho (le dije y le di un gran abrazo cuando ya estábamos en la sala de la gran casa)

-Yo también pequeña me hiciste mucha falta, pero la pase genial cazamos animales salvajes, Emmett estaba que no se aguantaba la emoción fue divertido pasar algo diferente amor, pero igual los extrañe mucho a todos, y cuéntame tu como estas?

-Bien tía perfectamente, ya la otra semana comienzo finales y ya estudie estoy preparada, tía solo quería decirte que enserio me siento muy emocionada por ti, espero con todo el alma que esto de la teoría se cumpla yo te quiero mucho y quiero que seas muy muy feliz tía te ayudare en lo que pueda

-Está bien Nessie yo también te quiero mucho, como mi propia hija, y muchas gracias tesoro no sabes lo importante que es esto para mi (me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que me fuera a dormir ya Jacob me estaba esperando en la salida de la casa).

Cuando ya estaba en mi cama, salió una frase que dijo Jacob en sueño, te amo Nessie Te deseo, TE DESEO, como de un hombre y una mujer? , que raro fue eso, Jacob me parecía muy atractivo, yo también lo deseaba? Nunca había pensado en eso, el es muy apuesto y yo quiero que sea mi esposo y padre de mis hijos, HIJOS, pero ya va Renesme vamos en Orden, Porque me sonroje cuando él me empujo a la cama junto al?, es que el estaba sin camisa y yo lo sentí su pecho desnudo, el es demasiado guapo, que mujer no le gustaría?, como seria Jacob en la playa? O como seria besando así apasionadamente como en las películas de amor y pasando las noches juntos? Como seria eso huy Jacob me gustaba mucho no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero yo quería algo mas con él???

Me quedo esa duda en la cabeza, y me quede dormida lo sé porque estoy soñando , mi papa nunca nos dejaría estar solo a los dos en una playa maravillosa en la noche acostados encima de una manta en la arena y muy muy juntitos.

-Nessie te amo demasiado, yo te deseo no te imaginas cuanto, eres muy hermosa, y eres perfecta te amo mi Nessie mi princesa .

-Jack sabes yo también quiero estar así contigo(le decía sonrojada) yo quiero ser tuya para siempre que bien que aclaramos eso.

-Si (me dijo con una gran sonrisa)

En el sueño me beso así con mucha pasión yo sentí su aliento, me estremeció toda, me tocaba por todas partes mi abdomen mis piernas mis pechos, yo sentía cosas muy extrañas de placer?. Yo lo comencé a ver su rostro que hermoso era sus facciones eran preciosas él era muy guapo su sonrisa me volvía loca, su pecho desnudo no aguante y le comencé a besar el cuello y su pecho, el gemía le gustaba?, yo sentía muchas cosas extrañas y luego escuche a mi mama llamarme muy muy asustada y luego me desperté

-Que mama que paso??? Porque me despiertas así?? (le vi la cara estaba mas pálida que de costumbre)

-Renesme hija estas sangrando que paso¨? Que te paso? Te cortaste mira las sabanas están completamente llenas de sangre

Yo no lo podía creer que me había pasado yo solo tenía un poquito de dolor de estomago y no me pudo cortar con nada no entendía pero nada, cuando me levante mi pantalón estaba todo manchado de sangre y alguien entro a la puerta asustado mi papa

-Renesme que te paso??? (yo rodé los ojos ya sabía que era, era la menstruación eso era lo único que tenia lógica)

-Claro claro, dijo papa entendiendo todo

-Que pasa Edward? A Renesme le vino el periodo eso es todo voy a la farmacia ya vengo (mi papa lo decía con toda la naturalidad del mundo el no sabía que era la primera vez)

-Hay hija mira qué locura(decía mi mama mama emosionada)

-Mama que raro me vino el periodo voy a sangrar mucho y ahora? Mama no te pone mal eso? Y ahora como hago para no mancharme (no aguante con tanta presión y confusión y llore)

-Hija tranquila amor eso es como sangre muerta eso no es apetitoso tranquila (dijo mi mama riéndose), además para eso existen cosas para que no manches tu ropa ya tu papa fue a comprar yo pensaba que tu no ibas a sufrir de eso

-Como así sufrir mami hay no entiendo explícame bien por favor (yo no sabía muchas de estas cosas se suponían que esto le pasaba a los humanos)

Mi mama me explico y mi papa llego con las toallas, yo me bañe tranquila luego vino el abuelito para chequearme.

-Estas bien hija? No te duele nada?

-Me está doliendo como el estomago y la cadera abuelo no entiendo mucho porque (le dije un poco confundida)

-Tranquila preciosa tomate esto a ver si te hace efecto dentro de veinte minutos vengo a verte de nuevo, y lo que tienes es muy normal, los doleres de vientre son sintomas del ciclo menstrual

Eso me tranquilizaba Jacob no había presenciado nada estaba aun dormido menos mal, que pena que el se entera de eso, será que le dará asco? Y si no se quiere acercar a mi cuando estoy así? , ya va cuanto durare así? Ya se voy a llamar a mi mama

-Mama tengo dudas muchas dudas. (le dije ella estaba con mi papa preparándonos el desayuno antes de irnos a la universidad)

-Mira mama voy a estar así para siempre? Cuánto dura? A y ya me hizo efecto la pastilla estoy como si nada, mama y si a Jacob le da asco, mejor no le digamos nada si?

-Mira Renesme, calmate, ahora eso a mí me duraba como entre 3 y 5 días, y cada mes me venía y duraba otro 3 a 5 días es algo como un ciclo, y a Jacob no le tiene que dar nada porque eso es algo muy natural

-Y si te dice algo de que le da asco yo mismo le parto la mandíbula princesa( me dijo papa que estaba fritando unos huevos)

-no papa yo no quiero que le hagas nada a mi novio, es mejor no decirle nada bueno?

-Está bien hija como digas entonces dijo mi papa (te quiero papa pensé y el sonrió)

Tome mi desayuno y Jacob bajo y también lo tomo pero él me miro extraño, como diferente como si no fuera la misma, Sera que se ha dado cuenta del sueño que tuve anoche?, que vergüenza si él estaba así era porque no sentía lo mismo, yo lo deseaba ya diferente yo quería que me besara mucho y quería sentirlo cerca, el a mi no? Estaba confundida pero decidí despejar mi mente para que mi papa no se enterara y para poder estar tranquila para los parciales


	5. Chapter 5 Confusiones

CONFUSIONES

POV Bella

Después de que Renesme y Jacob se marcharon pude hablar más tranquila con Edward sobre Renesme

-Amor, sabes lo que significa que ella tenga el periodo verdad?

-Si bella si se y ya no me lo recuerdes yo no quiero que ese perro toque a mi hija

-Edward deja la bobada amo ya es una mujer acéptalo y ya deja la bobada que eso solo significa que puede tener hijos, eso es muy importante tonto para ella, yo se que lo es imagínate que hubiese sido como Rose o como yo? Yo quiero tener nietos que feliz estoy por ella, además si tuviera o no el periodo ella algún día se va a casar con Jacob, Edward y van a ser una pareja así como tú y yo tienes que entenderlo (el me gruño, me gruño porque le dije la verdad)

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN me acabas de gruñir'???(le dije muy muy molesta que infantil es no lo puedo creer )

-Bella perdóname pero esto es muy difícil para mí ella es mi niña, y si si quiero nietos, voy a tratar de irme haciendo idea de que ella creció.

-Amor imagínate que Charlie se hubiese puesto con todo eso? No te sentirías mal?, déjalos ser Edward, tanto a Renesme como a Jake, su destino es estar juntos y que mas que Jake para ella tu lo conoces es perfecto es nuestro amigo Edward.

-Pues si te doy la razón en eso pero igual es mi hija alguien tiene que ser celoso no?, además solo estoy esperando a que llegue Nahuel para ver la competencia que va a tener tu Jack.(dijo con una sonrisa macabra)

-Edward eres tan infantil tonto…. (le dije mientras terminábamos de arreglar la cocina)

-Bella quieres que te acompañe un rato a tu trabajo? Tengo una reunión con unos vampiros pero más tarde y Carlisle no quiere trabajar en más investigaciones en el Hospital hasta no hablar con Joham

-Vamos amor te amo me encanta estar contigo además encontré unos libros muy peculiares vamos y te los muestro.

Edward

Cuando llegamos la biblioteca estaba soooolaaaa que felicidad, no podía dejar de pensar en bella en que la quería y la necesitaba, eso es culpa de ella por ponerse esa ropa tan provocativa y por ser tan hermosa, además yo era su esposo no? , y la amaba como nadie, y todavía no entendía como ella me amaba a mi.

-Bella no puedo dejar de pensar en ti(le dije mientras le daba besos en el cuello)

-Hay amor no por favor aquí no, ya vienen estudiantes y yo no quiero que me voten de mi trabajo (bueno ella tenía razón tenía que esperarme hasta la noche que mal que fastidio)

-Tienes razón amor, vamos a hablar de lo de Rose no me has dicho qué opinas de todo eso (le pregunte no me dijo que opinaba tenia curiosidad siempre tenía curiosidad por lo que ella pensaba, nunca era lo que yo me imaginaba)

-Bueno amor la verdad estoy tan feliz ojala y logren encontrarlo rápido y que la teoría sea verdadera estoy tan entusiasmada (no entendía porque ella se entusiasmaba tanto? Enserio lo demostraba)

-No entiendo porque tanto entusiasmo vida

-Hay amor es que no lo vez? Esa no solo sería una oportunidad para Rose, sino para Esme y para Alice y una segunda oportunidad para mi amor no te das cuenta?

Era verdad, una segunda oportunidad para ser padres, no lo podía creer, yo adoraba ser padre y otro hijo de bella y mío otro milagro no podía dejar de sonreír con la idea de tener otro bebe.

Bella quito su escudo y ella estaba pensando en Esme, Rose, Alice y ella cada una con un bebe en sus manos, yo no lo podía creer eso sería perfecto para todos, tenía que luchar más que nunca por encontrarlo y tratar de que todo sucediera no solo haría feliz a Rose sino a mi madre y mi esposa y a la duende, será que la duende quiere tener bebes? Nunca me había hecho es pregunta.

Bella estaba atendiendo a unos muchachos y ya era hora de irme, tenía que irá a hablar con unos nómadas que llagaba a un pueblo cercano tenía que contarles lo que había pasado con los Vulturis y tenias que preguntarles por Joham. Ros y Em se fueron de nuevo para ver si lo encontraban, Alice y Jasper se fueron a buscan a Nahuel, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron en casa Carlisle estaba de diplomático con todo el problema de los Vulturis no le quedaba mucho tiempo y Esme con el trabajo que tenían y como estaba ya sin Alice tampoco.

-Me voy ya amor (le dije mientras le daba un tierno beso), nos vemos después

Jacob

-Nessie y yo íbamos a reunirnos para almorzar, pero me acuerdo que esta mañana ella se veía diferente y olía diferente no entendía porque eso me confundió demasiado, será que se está muriendo? No entendía olía muy extraño no como muerto mi Nessie olía de una manera especial demasiado delicioso, todo me volvía loco de ella no entendía porque estaba pensando así, como si ella ya fuera una mujer, yo se que parece una mujer pero se supone que tiene 11 años? No puedo creerlo que patético soy, además ella me deseara como yo la deseo?, si Edward estuviera aquí cerca ya fuera hombre lobo muerto, pense entre risas, cuando el olor extraño de Nessie llego a mi

-De que se ríe señor Black (dijo la voz más hermosa del mundo, todavía no podía creer que suerte tenia de que fuera mi novia, pero olía así todavía será que si es verdad que se esa muriendo? Estaba tan preocupado y nervioso que ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos esa idea me tenia loco)

-Nessie vamos a comer que quieres? (no vi su expresión pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella)

-Quiero comer pasta amor (me dijo ella triste? Dios mío si yo la perdía me moriría con ella )

-Ok vamos

Cuando estábamos comiendo no podía dejar de pensar en eso, es que acaso Edward y bella no se dieron cuenta que olía diferente?, yo no podía creer que mi Nessie se estuviera muriendo eso me partía el corazón estaba tan triste, tenía que hablar con Edward.

-Que pasa Jacob porque estas tan ido? Que tienes? (me dijo ella triste, que cruel era la estaba poniendo triste ella no se merecía eso pero es que el hecho de pensar que a ella le pasara algo no podía con eso comencé a temblar mucho necesitaba entrar en fase)

-Hablamos después vete a tu casa yo después llego (y la deja ahí sola)

Salí y me fui al bosque y entre en fase por fin estaba más tranquilo, los sentimientos cuando uno es lobo son más fáciles de llevar. Ahora pondría mi cabeza en orden, Nessie olía muy diferente Edward y bella no se habían dado cuenta de eso, Porque? , pregunta numero 1, acaso ellos me estaban ocultando que estaba muriendo? , o es que también se lo ocultan a ella? No entiendo nada pero yo no puedo permitir que Nessie se muera. Estaba triste y llorando en mi forma de lobo comencé a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me sentía algo así porque ahorita me siento muchismo peor, recuerdo cuando le lleve las motos a Charlie queriendo venganza porque pensaba que Edward no dejaba que bella me visitara, ella lo eligió a él ese día me sentí fatal, pero ahorita eso es estar feliz , me siento mal no puedo ni respirar bien el solo hecho de que a ella le pase algo ella es mi vida mi todo mi universo yo sin ella no soy nada, y la amo con toda mi alma no entiendo porque me la tienes que quitar?

Renesme

-Jacob….

Dije mientras él salió corriendo del restaurant, no lo podía creer es que ya no me amaba? , porque me miraba extraño y estaba extraño tan alejado y triste? Si estaba muy triste pero porque? Será que si se dio cuenta de mi sueño? Eso debió ser el no me quería de la misma forma que yo lo quería a él, tal vez el estaba conmigo por lo de la imprimación que lo obligaba pero no era un amor real y puro tal vez el no quería que yo fuera su esposa y la mama de sus hijos, si eso era Jack no me amaba como yo a él.

Todavía recuerdo cuando vivíamos en Forks lo especial que era conmigo el siempre fue mi amigo, tal vez es solo es el me quiere así como amigos, pero éramos novios no entendía, me acuerdo cuando yo le dije que quería ser su novia

Estábamos en Alaska y yo estaba muy muy celosa porque el tenía muchos amigos en el instituto y amigas sobre todo amigas, que lo llamaban a la casa, yo las quería matar a todas como era posible que me querían robar a mi mejor amigo? Porque ellas no se podían buscar el suyo?

Mi mama me había explicado que Jack necesitaba amistades, pero es que era que acaso yo no? No entendía porque la vida era tan injusta yo no podía ir al instituto por mi crecimiento, pero el sí y el era un HOMBRE LOBO pero bueno el hecho eran sus amigas, el era muy especial conmigo siempre me prestaba mucha atención y siempre quería estar conmigo pero yo estaba celosa, cuando descubrí eso hable con mi mama ella me dijo que todo eso se lo tenía que contar a Jake y me fui corriendo a hablar con Alice, ella estaba muy muy emocionada me dijo que hablara con el que él me gustaba eso era todo que yo tenía muchos celos y que era igual que mi papa, hable con mi tía Rose y ella me dijo que yo no me podía hacer novia de un perro que me buscara a alguien como yo, y ahí ella me lo dijo todo, yo amaba a Jake eso era lo que quería ser su novia y no su amiga yo ya estaba dejando de ser una niña, y por esos días nos fue a visitar Nahuel. El era tan atento conmigo tan cariñoso me compraba chocolates y regalos, mi papa estaba feliz decía que la venganza era dulce no fue sino hasta que mi mama me explico que Jake estaba muy celoso porque Nahuel me regalaba cosas y era muy cariñoso conmigo, Ahí estaba el punto el también estaba celoso, entonces yo le seguí el juego a Nahuel tenía que comprobar si Jack me quería como algo mas, yo estaba muy alejada de Jacob solo nos veíamos unas cuantas veces al día.

Un día el llego con una muchacha una catira muy linda claro no tanto como yo según mi tía rose y ese día yo le pedí él a favor de que me arreglara muy bien , porque tenía una cita con Nahuel, el me había invitado a pasear a un parque y yo acepte para poner celoso a Jacob, ese día mi tía me arreglo quede hermosa todo el mundo me lo decía yo sabía que lo estaba Jack quedo sorprendido mi papa lo regañaba decía que cerrara la mandíbula o si no él se la partiría jajaja, que raro ellos dos. Y ese día en el parque Jack llego allá con su amiga, iban caminando agarrados de la mano, y eso m enfureció muchísimo ella le agarraba la mano a MI LOBITO entonces deje que Nahuel me abrazara y Jack se nos acerco y le dio un golpe en la cara a Nahuel que quedo tirado y luego me levanto y se fue corriendo al bosque , yo estaba emocionada el me había elegido a mí y me había demostrado que estaba muy muy celoso yo no lo podía creer.

Cuando llegamos a lo profundo del bosque el no dijo nada ni siquiera me miraba yo no entendía que le pasaba al tonto ese yo lo quería y él me quiera no entendía porque no decía nada entonces decidí que tenía que decirlo era yo y comenzar yo

-Jacob Black porque le diste un golpe en la cara a mi NOVIO (lo hice a propósito me encantaba verlo celoso)

-Renesme como que tu novio que te pasa? Cuál es tu problema con ese a? es que acaso lo prefieres mas a el que a mí? Porque me cambiaste por el Nessie eso no es justo yo te a,, quiero (ok iba a decir lo que iba a decir o era mi imaginación? Tenía que seguir poniéndole leña al fuego)

-Jacob ese es mi problema además tu tenias con quien divertirte no? Quien fue el que cambio a quien a? , además Nahuel es algo distinto tu no entiendes

-Es que acaso porque los dos son de la misma especie yo no entiendo nada? Renesme yo te conozco más que cualquiera, y yo no la prefiero a ella por sobre ti (me dijo mientras iba cambiando su expresión de molesto a triste?)

.Nessie tu eres lo más importante para mi desde que naciste más que todo el mundo por eso me vine a dónde estabas tú yo te quiero mucho Nessie yo te amo, maldita sea ya te lo dije TE AMO si quieres me paro encima de ese árbol y te lo grito para que lo entiendas es que no te has dado cuenta?

-Jacob tu quieres ser mi novio? (la sonrisa del era inigualable)

- me grito me abrazo me alzo dimos vueltas y nuestro primer beso que romántico después llovió machismo y los dos agarramos una gripe horrible que romántico. Mi papa no puso problemas mi mama lo tenía controlado .

Entonces volviendo al presente no entiendo que le había pasado a el decidí dejar de pensar en todo eso e irme a la casa estaba tan triste quería encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Cuando llegue a la casa me di cuenta que estaba sola, subí corriendo a mi cuarto no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Jacob, todavía no lo podía creer MI LOBITO NO ME AMABA, y ahora que voy a hacer?. Llore hasta que me quede dormida.

Jacob

Después de un rato me fui calmando poco a poco, tenía que pensar que hacer, lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Edward yo que si Nessie está en peligro el no me mentiría.

No sabía dónde estaba decidí salir de fase para llamarlo.

-Que quieres Black.?

-Edward necesitamos hablar contigo donde estas? Yo te busco

-Que le hiciste a Nessie, te partiré la mandíbula Perro.(me dijo como amanezca de muerte)

-Nessie está bien, bueno eso creo (dije tratándome de convencer de que si estaba bien), dime donde estas yo llego allá.

Después de que me dijo donde estaba entre en fase y Salí corriendo no estaba muy lejos así llegaría más rápido.

Edward

Estaba terminando la muy formal reunión en el medio del bosque con los vampiros nómadas que habían llegado, no había puesto problemas por lo que había sucedido con los Vulturis solo estaban sorprendidos y es que en realidad las leyes no habían cambiado, solo las iban a hacer cumplir otros vampiros. Cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, vi que era Jacob

-Que quieres Black.? (le dije en tono serio )

-Edward necesitamos hablar contigo donde estas? Yo te busco (se oía muy preocupado )

-Que le hiciste a Nessie, te partiré la mandíbula Perro.(le dije como ameneza de muerte)

-Nessie está bien, bueno eso creo (dijo muy inseguro), dime donde estas yo llego allá.

Estaba esperando a que llegara cuando me comenzaron a llegar los pensamientos de él, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas parecía confundido, debe ser que descubrió que tenía cerebro y podía pensar

-Edward, se sincero conmigo por primera vez por favor (me dijo en su cabeza)

-Si Jacob siempre lo soy por eso te digo PERRO (le dije yo aguantando la risa)

-Como eres capaz de reírte cuando tu hija se está muriendo?

Estaba tratando de asimilar lo que me dijo Jacob "TU HIJA SE ESTA MUERIENDO"?

-QUEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! , QUE LE HICISTE PERRO TE MATARE … (fue cuando perdí el control y me lance sobre el )

Jacob seguía pensando que no le había hecho nada a mi Princesa y sobre el olor nuevo que tenía que por eso pensaba que se estaba muriendo mientras corría por su vida., ahí me detuve, hay que ver que Jacob es un imbécil, Abra ido a la escuela? O simplemente a comprado el titulo.

-Jacob detente!!!!, ya estoy tranquilo después te matare , te explicaré (le dije mientras el se detenía y se acercaba a mi muy cuidadoso que bien que me tenía miedo)

-Nessie no se está muriendo, o crees que Bella y yo estaríamos así de tranquilos si eso fuera así? por favor piensa por primera vez..

-Entonces que es Edward dime la verdad necesito saber qué es lo que tiene Nessie su olor s diferente (me dijo muy preocupado, yo no podía creer lo imbécil que era)

-Idiota!!!!!, no tienes por qué alarmarte, es algo simple y natural por lo que pasan todas las mujeres, solo es la menstruación por eso huele diferente…

Pude ver en la mente de Jacob como iba analizando todas mis palabras, cuando comenzó a pensar:

"Que bien mi Nessie no se está muriendo, la felicidad había vuelto a mi ella estaba más sana que nunca, solo era eso el periodo, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar eso?, nadie es un genio para saberlo, entonces eso quiere decir que Nessie si podemos tener hijos, nos podríamos casar y ser una pareja normal y tener muchos hijos".. No aguante las ganas y le di un puñetazo en el hocico a ese Perro gigante, quien se cree para estar pensando en tener hijos con mi Tesoro???....

Renesme

Me desperté por unos ruidos fuertes que venían de la cocina, Salí rápido de mi cuarto y escuche que Jacob de estaba quejando y mi papa le decía que dejara de ser tan Niña que le pudo haber hecho algo peor, mi papa golpeó a Jack? No puede ser

Cuando llegue a cocina Jacob estaba sentado en una silla del comedor con la cabeza hacia arriba y tapándose la nariz y mi papa sacando hielo del refrigerador, los dos tenían mucha sangre encima, pero que habría pasado?

-No pasa nada princesa solo que le partí la nariz a tu novio (me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara)

-PERO PAPA!!!!!, porque lo hiciste?

-Se lo advertí no quiero que siga pensando esas cosas delante de mi

-Tranquila Nessie ya estoy casi curado no fue nada tu papa golpea como mi abuelita (dijo en tono burlón)

-Tranquilo Perro la próxima quedas sin una pierna

-Bueno ya basta!!!! (les dije a los dos y pensé "papa por favor vete quiero hablar con Jacob")

El asintió y desapareció

-Jacob tenemos que hablar…

Jacob

-Jacob tenemos que hablar (me dijo Nessie muy triste, y recordé como me había comportado esta mañana y en el restaurant le hice mucho daño ya lo sabía tenía que arreglar las cosas)

-Mi vida, perdóname por compórtame como un idiota, es que si tú supieras por todo lo que estaba pasando déjame explicarme…

Le conté todo lo que había pasado todo lo que había pensado y el golpe de Edward, ya mi nariz estaba como nueva y ella me conto su parte de la historia, ya habíamos solucionado todo estábamos felices.

-Todo fue un malentendido amor, yo te amo no debes dudar eso nunca (le dijo yo tiernamente)

-Si amor discúlpame por eso , que tontos somos, y disculpa a mi papa por el golpe, pero dime qué era lo que estabas pensando para que se pusiera así? (me dijo ella con curiosidad, yo no quería hablar del tema tal vez era muy pronto para hablar de boda y de hijos tal vez ella no estaba preparada)

-Amor estaba pensando que si tú tienes eso entonces si nos casamos podríamos tener hijos (le dije yo con mucha pena)

-Jacob yo te amo, tu eres el hombre de mi vida y quiero estar contigo para siempre (me estaba diciendo cuando llego Bella a interrumpir, que inoportuna)

-Hola chicos como están? Saben donde esta Edward? Jacob pero que te paso por q tienes sangre por todos lados? (pregunto Bella sorprendida)

-No es nada Bells, solo que tu lindo esposo me dio un golpe en la nariz y me la partió pero ya está como nueva vez? (le dije yo para que no se preocupara)

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!!!!!! VEN INMEDIATAMENTE A LA COCINA… (inmediatamente llego Edward, como me gustaría tener ese control sobre el tal vez si me pongo una peluca y me visto como Bella)

-No seas idiota a mí nadie me controla (dijo Edward como si fuera verdad, Bella le tiro una mirada de muerte)

-Edward, porque rayos le pegaste a Jacob?... te has vuelto loco?.... le voy a decir a Carlisle que te envié a unas sesiones de terapia de la ira, porque ya veo que no te puedes controlar , además mira como esta la casa llena de sangre de Jacob, y ese no es el olor mas exquisito del mundo.

-Bella, es que el perro estaba pensando en casarse con Nessie y tener HIJOS con ella (le dijo él en forma berrinchuda parecía un niño)

Decidí salir de eso necesitaba espacio para pensar, les dije a todos que iría a hablar con Sam a ver cómo estaban las cosas en la manada.

Bella

No lo podía creer Edward decía que Jacob era un inmaduro y no se estaba cuenta de lo inmaduro que era el pero esta vez si me iba a escuchar.

-No quiero que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima a Jacob, y por última vez NO TE METAS EN LA VIDA DE ELLOS DOS!!!!! Déjalos que ya están grandes y deben decidir sus cosas

-Pero amor Nessie es mi pequeña mi tesorito mi princesita dime qué hago yo a? (tan lindo Edward en su voz se notaba todo el amor que le tenía a Renesme y ella nos interrumpió)

-Mama, papa, ya dejen eso por favor ya bastante tengo con el dolor de vientre, van a hacer que me de dolor de cabeza, mama podemos hablar? A solas por favor?

Ya sabía lo que me quería decir, cundo ella no quería que Edward escuchara nuestras conversaciones yo le ponía mi escudo y así el quedaba fuera, aunque no le gustaba para nada eso pero el tenia que entender que eran cosas entre mujeres.

-Claro amor vamos a tu cuarto, (le dije a Renesme con una sonrisa)

-Edward ve al supermercado y compra todo lo que está en la lista que está en la puerta del refrigerador cuando llegues seguimos, no creas que te salvaste tan fácil de esta (el me miro con ojos de disculpas y se fue)

Me tenia intrigada lo que Renesme me quería decir, ya sabía más o menos por donde iba, ella me estaba mostrando todo lo que había pasado con Jacob, y me mostro su Famoso Sueño, yo sabía que mi niña ya no era una niña y lo único que podía hacer era orientarla

-Renesme, yo te entiendo perfectamente, a mi me pasa lo mismo con tu padre, y ya tú no eres una niña, ya vas a salir de la universidad y yo entiendo que eres un adulto y que vez a Jacob de otra forma, yo te apoyare en lo que sea, mi consejo es que deberías hablar con el de todo eso que te está pasando, el te ama todo va a salir bien ya vas a ver.

-Pero mama y mi papa? A él no le va a gustar para nada darse cuenta de todo este cambio, yo no quiero que le haga nada a mi Jack y yo se que el sufre con todo esto.

-Tranquila de tu papa me encargo yo, por el ya no va a ver ningún problema, tu ve y habla con Jacob aclara toda la situación.

Jacob

Necesitaba una buena excusa para salir de la casa para ir a hablar con Esme, desde que me mude con los Cullen ella ha sido como una madre para mi, siempre me escuchaba y me ayudaba yo le tenía bastante cariño.

-Hola Esme, estas ocupada? (le dije queriendo no interrumpirla)

-Oh!! No cariño adelante pasa, cuéntame como estas? Todo bien?

-Si todo bien Esme, solo necesitaba desahogarme y necesito consejos, tu sabes que eres la mejor para eso ( Esme asintió con una sonrisa) Sabes que últimamente he tenido la idea de que mi relación con Renesme sea mas de compromiso? No sé si me entiendes… (le dije yo un poco confundido, no sabía cómo explicarle y si tomaba mal que yo quería pedirle matrimonio a Nessie? )

-Jacob querido, te entiendo perfectamente, y mi consejo es que si está muy bien deberías hacer justamente eso que piensas, Carlisle y yo desde siempre lo supimos tu eres ya de la familia solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo esto estuviera pasando, tienes el consentimiento de nosotros para hacerlo (yo no lo podía creer me estaban dando permiso ahora solo me faltaban 4 vampiros, una rubia oxigenada sin neuronas con ideas y teorías extrañas y un padre muy celoso que me quiere matar, por convencer, Pan comido!!!!)

-Gracias Esme, eso es muy importante para mi yo quiero que las cosas entre Nessie y yo salgan bien, te puedo pedir un favor? (le dije un poco apenado, es que quería hacer algo muy especial para ella y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo yo era muy tonto para esas cosas).

-Claro Jacob, cuenta conmigo para ayudarte a preparar la sorpresa a Nessie, yo se que a ella le va a encantar (no entendía nada, será que puede leer la mente?)

-No me mires con esa cara de confusión Jack, (me dijo Esme interrumpiendo mis pensamientos), yo no sé leer la mente es solo intuición. (dijo mientras agarraba unos planos)

-Gracias Esme te lo agradezco muchísimo, yo se que tu vas a preparar algo maravilloso, entonces te dejo para que pienses y eso.

-Por supuesto querido, ya más o menos se que vas a hacer, ve tranquilo cuando tenga todo preparado yo te aviso.

Y me fui a la otra casa ya era de noche y estaba cansado necesitaba dormir y pensar todo muy bien, pero no me podía descuidar Edward no podía leer mis pensamientos sobre el compromiso, ahí si me mataría debería hablar con Bella de todo esto en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.


	6. Chapter 6 Busqueda de un fantasma

"Busqueda de un Fantasma"

PoV Alice

Estábamos en el avión ya camino a casa, nuestra búsqueda había finalizado, encontrar a Nahuel esta vez no fue tan difícil, me tarde un poco debido a que encontré una súper tienda de trajes de Baño espectaculares en Rio de Janeiro, Jazz me dijo que no podíamos llevárnoslo todos, comenzando porque nunca íbamos a la playa, pero yo le dije que cuando fuéramos ya íbamos preparados. Cuando tuve una visión.

Eran Rose y Emmett, Rose estaba como loca muy histérica culpando a Emmett por no encontrar a Joham.

Ellos no estaban teniendo tanto éxito en la búsqueda, así que pensé que debería ir a ayudarlos antes de que lleguen a ese extremo.

-Jazz, Rose y Emmett van a tener problemas entre ellos, Rose esta histérica porque no pueden encontrar a Joham, y culpa a Emmett por eso, deberíamos ir hasta allá y ayudarlos antes de que lleguen a eso amor, qué opinas?

-Que mal mi vida hay que evitar eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo, lleguemos a casa y dejamos instalado a Nahuel, y de ahí nos vamos a buscar a Rose y a Emmett, si nos da tiempo?

-Claro amor tiempo suficiente. (tan lindo, comprensivo y sabio mi esposo)

El avión por fin aterrizo Edward y Bella nos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto, comencé a pensar en la visión de Rose y los planes que Jazz y yo habíamos hecho. Y tuve una pequeña visión de Edward diciéndole a Jazz que no se podía ir conmigo que lo necesitaban en América porque se iba a formar una especie de guerra entre 2 aquelarres por territorio y esa era la especialidad de mi esposo, se me dañaron mis planes ahora me tenía que ir yo solita.

Cuando los vimos Edward tenía una sonrisa el muy tonto le gustaba dejarme indefensa sin mi esposo.

-Hola chicos, como están?, Nahuel tanto tiempo, como estas? (dijo bella con emoción)

-Hola Bella, Edward, yo estoy muy bien, y veo que uds también, pero donde está Renesme?.

-Se quedo en la casa, con Jacob y como les fue en el viaje? (Bells le preguntaba a Nahuel amablemente)

"Edward Nahuel esta pensando en Renesme?" le pregunte a mi hermano favorito en mi mente, el asintió, todo el camino hasta la casa fue entretenido, Nahuel nos conto bastantes historias, y las veces que había visto a Joham después de la batalla en el claro

Renesme

Mis papas se acaban de ir a aeropuerto a buscar a Alice Jasper y Nahuel que llegaban de Brasil, a Jake no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Nahuel estuviera aquí, estaba celoso MI LOBITO tan lindo.

-Amor vamos a ver una película? ( me dijo Jack interrumpiendo mis pensamientos)

-Ok amor vamos…

Mientras el elegía la película y la colocaba comencé a pensar en que no iba a extrañar para nada la universidad, ya habíamos terminado la semana de finales, ya solo teníamos que esperar a que nos dieran nuestros títulos, apenas eran principios de Mayo, y nos darían nuestro títulos a principios de Noviembre, teníamos muchas vacaciones por delante.

-Que piensas amor? (me pregunto mi novio con curiosidad)

-Solo estaba pensando en que tenemos bastante tiempo para hacer nada, deberíamos ir a algún lugar diferente solos tu y yo, (yo le mostré el sueño que tuve de los dos en la playa).

Yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza dejarle ver lo que ahora sentía por él, y el solo me miraba asombrado.

-Sabes amor yo también quiero todo eso y siento todo eso, pero lo más sano seria ir poco a poco tu sabes que tu papa es un gran problema para mi yo no me quiero morir tan joven y no te quiero dejar viuda ni nada de eso.

-Enserio tu me quieres asi? Es decir (no podía decirlo, estaba tan avergonzada, sentía mi cara caliente y roja )

-Si Nessie yo te quiero de todas las formas que pueden existir, no lo entiendes?, tu eres espectacular, la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo (dijo el levantando mi cabeza para mirarme a los ojos)Te amo, pero vamos poco a poco.

-Jack, no sabes la tranquilidad que me da eso, y asi será perfecto poco a poco (le dije mientras le daba un pequeño besito en sus labios)

Qué bien ya habíamos aclarado eso que me tenía tan mal, el sentía lo mismo que yo, y tenía razón en ir poco a poco me imagino que primero será casarnos y todo eso, será que Jack no pensara en pedirme matrimonio nunca?

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Jack, el sale corriendo a contestar, cuando llego tiene cara de tristeza que habrá pasado?

-Mi vida, escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir, Seth me llamo me dijo que Sam había tenido un pre infarto y que no estaba muy bien que la manada no dejaba de pelear y que necesitaban a un macho alfa ósea yo el mejor macho alfa que existía en la tierra (me dijo el muy tonto, pero eso quería decir que se iba? )

-Entonces, te vas?

-Si amor, tu sabes es la manada y yo tengo mis obligaciones con ella pero será por poco tiempo, mientras Sam se recupera, no quieres ir conmigo?

-Me encantaría amor, pero mi papa no me dejaría tu sabes como es , preguntarle seria peder el tiempo (le dije yo con mucha tristeza) te voy a extrañar mucho.

En eso el se me acerca muy lentamente y comenzamos a besarnos, cuando entran tía Alice y mi mama a la casa, yo me puse de mil colores.

-Nessie, no me extañaste? (me dijo mi Alice con cara triste)

-Cllaarrooo tía tu eres única y la mejor te extrañe un monton (le dije separándome de Jack y dándole un abrazo a ella, que mal que hayan llegado que entrometidos eran yo quería un tiempo así con Jack y después de lo que habíamos aclarado, y escuche a mi papa toser a propósito, el siempre lo hacia para que yo dejara de pensar en lo que estaba pensando)

-Nessie, no vas a saludar a Nahuel? (pregunto mi papa con una enorme sonrisa en su cara como de satisfacción?, que malo era seguro mi Jack estaba sufriendo, que malo eres papa le dije en mis pensamientos mientras iba a saludar a Nahuel que tenia en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

Edward

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en la mente de Jacob Black, Sam había tenido un pre-infarto, se tenia que ir a cuidar a la manada y me estaba pidiendo permiso para que Renesme fuera con el? Estaba loco si cree que yo la dejaría. Movi mi cabeza diciéndole no, el solo me dijo que iva a alistar todo y que gracias por lo de Nahuel, que se estaba muriendo de celos, yo solo me reia que dulce es la venganza.

Yo decidi ir a contarle a Bella que Jacob se iva, Renesme subió con él a ayudarle a preparar las cosas de su viaje. Alice se fue a instalar a Nahuel en la otra casa asi que solo quedamos mi esposa y yo.

-Amor tu crees que sea buena idea que Nahuel este aquí y que trate de conquistar a nessie?, cuando el la vio eso era lo que estaba pensando.

-Como crees Edward yo no quiero además yo se que Nahuel no es competencia para Jack

Yo sabía que Bella iba a estar de parte de su amigo, entonces estaba formulando un plan de venganza, haría pasar a Jacob todo lo que él me hizo pasar a mi cuando tome la mala decisión de alejarme de Bella, que inteligente soy.

JACOB

Nessie subió a ayudarme a arreglar las cosas para el viaje y termine rápido

-Sabes estoy triste no quiero estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti, pero no se qué hacer con la manada ellos me necesitan (le dije triste)

-Tranquilo amor yo te entiendo y de aquí no me voy a mover, además podemos hablar todos los días yo sé que no va a ser igual pero no vamos a estar tan separados, además tu sabes que siempre estás en mi corazón y en mi mente

Que bella novia tenía yo no le podía decir mucho, las palabras no me salían estaba muy triste así que preferí mantenerme callado y solo abrazarla en todo el camino al aeropuerto, ella tenía su mano sobre la mía y me estaba mostrando todo lo que habíamos vivido desde que era una niña, cuando íbamos de casa o cuando le hacíamos travesuras a Edward, que especial había hecho mi vida.

Ya había llegado la hora de despedirme y no me salían las palabras, ella estaba llorando y me hizo llorar a mi también, le di un gran abrazo y nos besamos, no dijimos mas nada no éramos buenos en eso de las despedidas, nunca nos separábamos.

Me subí al avión y estaba demasiado triste solo podía era pensar en ella, quería que el viaje transcurriera rápido y que el tiempo sin ella pasara aun mas rápido la iba a extrañar demasiado.

Bella

Renesme no dijo nada cuando llego del aeropuerto solo se encerró en su cuarto, Edward me dijo que quería estar sola así que no la quise molestar, estaba con Alice ayudándole a ordenar la maleta de ella y de Jasper, Alice se iba con Rose y Emmett y Jazz se iba de diplomático a América.

-Bells, no te preocupes por Renesme, ella extrañara mucho a Jacob pero Nahuel la ayudara en todo lo que él pueda para que no se sienta tan triste, solo prométeme que no dejaras que Edward meta sus narices donde no le importa. (me dijo Alice yo que medio confundida pero seguro solo me estaba advirtiendo algo del futuro)

-Lo tomare en cuenta Alice, ya termine de guardar todo, ya está listo Jazz?

-Si ya nos vamos Bells, no hay tiempo que perder hay mucho por hacer.

Alice se fue y yo fui a la oficina de Carlisle donde también estaba mi esposo y Esme.

-Carlisle, (dijo Esme), cuánto tiempo crees que vas a durar en Volteara?

Carlisle se iba a Volteara, seguro a ayudar a los Rumanos, ellos se habían quedado allá después de la destrucción de los Vulturis.

-No se amor, pero no creo que sea mucho solo les ayudare a limpiar todo y ver que tantas cosas tenían.

-A qué horas te vas Carlisle? (pregunte)

-Dentro de media hora, ya tengo todo listo, solo me falta arreglar unos detalles con Edward y puedo irme tranquilo.

Yo asentí, y Salí de la habitación, me encontré con Nahuel

-Hola Bella, sabes cómo se encuentra Renesme?, Alice me conto que el licántropo se tuvo que ir.

-Está en su cuarto, estoy un poco preocupada por ella, quiero ver como sigue pero tengo que ayudar a Esme con unas cosas

-No hay problema ve con Esme yo voy a ver como sigue y te aviso cualquier cosa

Que chico tan considerado, tenía que ayudarle a Esme con la remodelación del Castillo, ya les faltaba muy poco solo ordenar y limpiar así que me fui a buscarla para poder irnos.

Renesme

Me sentía triste y ya no quería llorar, iba a extrañar mucho al amor de mi vida, pero no hacía nada con estar todo el día encerrada, no quería preocupar a mi familia así que me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, cuando Salí tocaron la puerta , que extraño, le dije a mi papa que no quería que nadie me molestara, seguro es mi mama, fui y abrí y era Nahuel?

-Ah, hola Nahuel como estas que se te ofrece?

-Hola Renesme, solo venia a ver como estabas, tu mama estaba un poco preocupada.

-Estoy bien gracias, iba saliendo para la casa de mis abuelos vamos? (le pregunte yo no quería ser grosera con él)

-Estaba pensando que nunca había estado en este lugar, será que me llevas a conocerlo?, tu papa dijo que tenía unas vistas encantadoras

Yo no quería ser grosera con él, después de todo el era nuestro invitado y nos iba a ayudar, así que acepte en salir con él, estaba arreglándome cuando entro mi papa

-Princesa que bien que vas a llevar a Nahuel a conocer todo, sabes el es un hombre de mundo el te puede enseñar muchas cosas, es una persona muy interesante, además no entiendo porque estas triste por Black, mira las oportunidades nuevas que te brinda la vida.

-Papa, si voy a salir con Nahuel, pero no me pidas que no este triste por mi Jack yo a él lo amo y tú lo sabes, pero bueno de todas formas ya me voy hablamos después te quiero.

No quería alargar la conversación con mi papa, había dicho que amaba a Jacob, y seguro salía con una escenita de celos. Cuando baje ya Nahuel estaba esperándome.

-Estas muy linda Renesme. (me dijo, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme)

-Gracias Nahuel. Estas listo para irnos?

Asintió y nos montamos en el carro, ya había pensado que lo iba a llevar a que conociera la universidad, era muy grande y tenía unas vistas hermosas así como lo que él quería ver.

Edward

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Jacob se fue, los primeros días Nessie no dejaba el teléfono por andar hablando con el perro, pero esta última semana Jacob al parecer a estado muy ocupado, y Nahuel a aprovechado en divertirse con mi Nessie, el es muy caballeroso y detallista al parecer la hace reír mucho, he estado muy al tanto de sus pensamientos y solo piensa en que quiere conocer más a Nessie para ver si existe la posibilidad de que sean novios. Claro que yo no voy a permitir eso, ya es suficiente con Jacob pero según Bella dentro de una semana venia a ver como estaba mi hija.

Recibí una llamada de Carlisle que se encontraba en Volteara con Esme, se había ido para arreglar el castillo que habitaban los Vulturis.

-Edward tengo malas noticias, estaba revisando unos archivos y encontré una especie de lista de las personas que habían asesinado, y entre ella figura el nombre de Joham, al parecer después de que se encontraron con Emmett y Rose en África, lo encontraron y ya está muerto, seguro Alice ya vio esto y va en camino a la casa, por eso habían tardado tanto en su búsqueda Rose va a estar destrozada yo ya voy camino a casa llegamos dentro de una hora y hablamos allá con más calma.

-Ok Carlisle te espero entonces voy a comentarle a Bella(y colgó el teléfono, que mala noticia Rose iba a ser las más afectada de todos pero sería mejor no guardar secretos)

Bella estaba leyendo un libro en la sala, fui y le conté todo ella me dijo que estaba un poquito desilusionada, pero que estaba muy triste por Rose, así que solo hay que esperar cuando lleguen.

Renesme

Estaba en el cine con Nahuel, habían estrenado una comedia romántica muy linda.

-Estuvo divertida la película, pero sabes tengo hambre deberíamos cenar aquí afuera no quiero molestar a Bella con eso de la comida (me dijo Nahuel él era muy considerado)

-Bueno vamos a un pequeño restaurant italiano, queda cerca de aquí, y la comida es muy deliciosa (le dije yo con una sonrisa, Nahuel me divertía mucho y siempre hacíamos lo que yo quería, el decía que era una consentida)

-Perfecto vamos..

Nahuel y yo nos habíamos unido mucho, el era como mi mejor amigo, siempre tenía un chiste, o alguna extraña situación que me hacía reír. Casi todos los días salíamos a hacer algo. El siempre era el que hablaba yo no tenía que esforzarme por mantener una conversación, ya me había contado todo lo que había vivido al lado su tía y porque se habían alejado, me conto sobre sus hermanas y su padre.

-Nahuel podemos hacer algo mañana? (los domingos eran una pesadilla, nunca tenía mucho que hacer y no pasaban nada bueno en la televisión, le dije mientras cenábamos ya en el restaurant)

-Por supuesto hermosa, me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo (me dijo muy sinceramente y no pude evitar sonrojarme)

Ya estaba en mi casa, mientras subía las escalares esa sensación de bienestar que sentía cuando estaba con Nahuel fue desapareciendo, me acosté y cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando a que me atacara el dolor, como todas estas noches desde que mi Jack se fue, y … cuando me desperté ya era de mañana.

Había dormido bien la primer noche desde que Jack se fue, no lo podía creer, me sentía más relajada de lo que me había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi mama entro a mi cuarto me dijo que Nahuel me tenia sorpresa preparada que me arreglara y él me esperaba en el patio trasero de la casa, también me dijo que ella y papa iban a cazar, pero que iban a estar cerca que no iba a demorar mucho.

Estaba ansiosa, no sabía que sorpresa me iba a dar, me arregle lo más que pude, pensé que se pondría tía Alice para este momento y eso fue lo que me puse. Había quedado espectacular. Baje corriendo al patio de atrás cuando vi en el centro una manta en el piso y una cesta picnic?...

-Hermosa, te prepare el desayuno y pensé que sería agradable comerlo aquí afuera….

Nahuel era muy detallista con todo, el me gustaba mucho no podía dejar de sonreír y sonrojarme yo solo asentí…

-Sabes te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas más de lo que ya eres (que lindo era Nahuel)

Nahuel me conto una historia de que cuando parecía todavía un niño, su tía le hacía unos Brownies de chocolate con avellanas muy ricos y a mí se antojo comer de eso aunque no sabía que era, pero tenía chocolate debía ser muy rico.

-Nahuel tu sabes cómo es la receta? (le pregunte)

- Claro después me tocaba prepararlos a mí y aprendí me quedan aun más ricos a los que me hacia ella.

Tuve una genial idea que mi mama odiaría.

-Nahuel tengo muchas ganas de probar eso, si nos apuramos podemos hacerlos en la cocina de mi mama y limpiar todo antes de que lleguen de caza, que te parece?

La sonrisa que me dio era inigualable, solo asintió y corrimos a la cocina, el me había dicho los ingredientes y yo los fui buscando entre los dos comenzamos a hacer la mezcla y a echarla en los moldes, fue a meterlos al horno mientras yo recogía todo se me ocurrió algo divertido, agarre la cuchara que estaba llena de la preparación y se la restregué por todo el cabello. El estaba sorprendido yo no podía parar de reírme, me reí mucho tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando sentí algo baboso en mi cabeza subí mis manos para ver que era y me di cuenta que Nahuel que ahora estaba tirado en el piso riéndose me había lanzado un HUEVO, no lo podía creer esto era para vengarse, agarre el saco de harina que estaba en el planchon y se lo tire encima, parecía un fantasma yo no podía parar de reír y el tampoco, tenía tiempo sin divertirme tanto y sin sentirme así de feliz, cuando me di cuenta el llevaba en sus manos la leche yo solo salí corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando la abri sucedieron dos cosas de muerte.

Primero mis papas estaban besandose en toda la entrada

Segundo Nahuel lanzo la leche sin darse cuenta de eso y cayó sobre mis padre bañándolos completicos….

Yo me quede como una estatua no sabía si correr, reírme o ponerme a llorar Nahuel salió corriendo me agarro de la mano y me halo hacia la puerta trasera cuando llegamos ya mi papa estaba ahí con cara de asesino, ahí no pare de reírme no lo aguante explote Nahuel y yo nos reímos mucho en la cara de mi papa , hasta que escuchamos un grito como si mataran a alguien.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MI COCINAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mi papa salió corriendo a la cocina y Nahuel me levanto del suelo y me llevo al bosque yo todavía no podía parar de reírme.

Edward

-Que paso Bella(dije mientras salía corriendo a la cocina)

-MI COCINAAAAA!!!!!!! MIRAAAAAAAAAAA COMO QUEDOOO MIIII COCINAAAA!!!!!!

Bella estaba histérica tirada en el piso dándose golpes en la cabeza yo no podía creer esa imagen.

-Mi vida tranquilízate yo te ayudo a limpiar, es más si quieres yo lo limpio todo pero ya no te pongas así por favor.

-Está bien Edward (dijo ella muy molesta levantándose del suelo), ayúdame a limpiar, tú te encargas de las paredes y el piso y yo me encargar de sacar lo que se está quemando en el horno y lavar todos los platos y eso (yo solo asentí Bella me daba miedo en ese estado)

Cuando terminamos de limpiar Bella se fue a bañar yo ya tenía la leche seca en mi cabello lo tenía como tieso, que horror, estaba pensando en Nessie que cómico mi plan había funcionado era muy amiga de Nahuel y ya Jacob estaba por llegar, iba a sufrir, tenía que hablar con Bella sobre el castigo de Nessie ojala ella no se ponga difícil.

Cuando escuche los pensamientos de Nessie, "Papa puedo entrar? No voy a morir?"

-Entra hija tranquila (le dije, pero no escuchaba a Nahuel tal vez se había ido a la otra casa)

-Hay papa discúlpame por lo que paso yo no sabía que iban a llegar tan pronto, todo se nos salió de las manos.

-Tranquila Nessie por mí no hay problema solo ve y báñate y después habla con tu mama ella se molesto mucho por su cocina, le dije a Nessie , ella asintió y subió a su cuarto.

Después de que me fui a bañar y baje ya Nessie y bella habían arreglado sus diferencia, Bella la hizo prometer que jamás se volvería a meter con SU COCINA, yo no entendía porque tanto alboroto por una simple cocina pero no le di mucha importancia, estaba tan feliz tenía tiempo sin estar con los dos amores de mi vida solo así que aproveche la oportunidad para ir y darles un gran abrazo, hasta que escuche los pensamientos de Nahuel, es que si no era el uno era el otro, pero siempre había un metido.

-Disculpen por interrumpir (dijo el muy imbécil después de que ya había interrumpido), solo venia a disculparme por el accidente de esta tarde.

-Tranquilo Nahuel no te preocupes disculpa aceptada. (dije eso con la intención de que se fuera, si solo venia a eso ya se podía ir tranquilo)

Escuche una voz que tenía tiempo sin escuchar y extrañaba bastante, era Alice no pude dejar de sonreír, enserio me hacía falta, Venia pensando en Rose estaba por el piso, así que decidí decirle a mi familia que Alice ya había llegado que fuéramos a recibirlos y que Rose no se encontraba muy bien.


	7. Chapter 7 Sueños Rotos

Capitulo 7 "Sueños Rotos"

Rosalie

Estaba por fin llegando a la casa, con la decepción más grande del mundo, no entendía que tenia Dios contra mí, nunca elegí esta vida yo no quería ser un monstruo, pero ese era mi destino, yo quería ser mama tener un bebe parecido a mi Emmett, quería darle esa felicidad a él también, pero el destino me jugo feo, estaba destruida no sabía que mas pensar solo podía ver lo felices que hubiéramos sido si los estúpidos de los Vulturis no hubiesen asesinado a mi esperanza, ahora si los odiaba más que nunca, lástima que ya no me podría vengar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos estaban felices, pero yo no podía ver esas sonrisas yo era muy desdichada así que subí directamente a la habitación , le dije a Edward en mis pensamientos que solo quería hablar con mi esposo que no quería que mas nadie subiera a molestar, y no quería pensar ni sentir que los demás sentían lastima por mí, pude ver que Edward asintió, entonces me dirigí al cuarto.

Cuando entre lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí imaginándome mi vida perfecta al lado de Emmett y lo que hubieran sido nuestros hijos, no podía dejar de lamentarme, no sabía cómo volver a ser yo otra vez tal vez el tiempo me lo curara todo, no tenia ganas de de peinarme, nisiquiera de maquillarme, solo podía estar acostada imaginándome todo lo que hubiera podido ser.

Así dure acostada en mi cama 4 días y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, Emmett subió y me dijo que ya no lo soportaba que ya tenía 4 días así, él estaba muy preocupado, su sonrisa se había ido de su rostro, yo no le podía decir nada ¡yo no podía hacer nada!, no tenía fuerzas para hacer reaccionar mis músculos ni siquiera mi boca para hablar.

Cuando Emmett se fue recibí una visita muy extraña, Jasper, a pesar de que era mi hermano él nunca se metía en la vida de los demás y menos en la mía. Llego y se recostó al lado mío me estaba enviando sentimiento de calma..

-Rosalie, todos estamos muy preocupados, no has ido a cazar yo temo por lo que pueda pasarte, seguro estas débil por lo mismo, Emmett está muy triste es difícil estar cerca de él, esta triste y frustrado no sabe qué hacer para que seas tú misma o para que por lo menos te levantes de esta cama. Sabes tal vez yo no te entienda perfectamente pero en parto comparto la misma tristeza. Te va a parecer raro hasta estúpido pero yo estaba muy ilusionado con la teoría, porque eso significaba que podía tener hijos también con mi Alice, y eso es una de las cosas que yo mas e anhelado en el mundo, yo tengo muchas ganas de ser papa…

Jasper comenzó a transmitir sentimientos de mucha tristeza y decepción, no lo podía creer él se sentía más o menos como yo, el también estaba muy ilusionado con ser papa, así que me levante para poder hablar con él.

-Jasper, lo siento mucho, todo esto fue mi culpa por dejarme ilusionar tanto, yo estoy destrozada y no quiero saber más nada, entiendo que uds se preocupan y que Emmett está sufriendo por mi comportamiento así que voy a salir a cazar con él y voy a tratar de ser yo misma pero no te prometo nada ….(le dije levantándome de la cama, se sentía extraño, no me sentía yo misma)

-Rosalie, haz lo que puedas, solo el tiempo volverá a arreglar todo ve con calma, voy a decirle a Emmett que suba (dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza y desaparecia)

-Rose, estas bien amor? Ya puedes hablar? (cinco segundos después llego Emmett)

-Emmet, perdóname por estar asi (le dije yo lanzándome a sus brazos, yo no podía llorar pero sentía que lo estaba haciendo, si mi cuerpo produjera lagrimas yo ya estuviera seca)

-Rose, hermosa no me gusta verte asi, mira tus ojos están muy negros y tienes muchas ojeras (dijo Emmett levantando mis rotro). Vamos a cazar si?, yo voy contigo o si quieres que otra persona te acompañe lo hara, estamos muy preocupados por ti Rose.

-Voy contigo, vamos!! (dije agarrándole la mano)

-Pero Rose no te vas a arreglar? (dijo el confundido, se suponía que yo era asi ya no, no me importaba salir con el Chandal que tenia)

-No me importa eso Emmett, solo vamos (dije yo, parecía una Zombie)

PoV Renesme

Ayer mi tía Rose por fin había salido de la cama, con Emmett, mi papa nos dijo que ella estaba muy mal, que solo hacia eso por nosotros porque no queríamos que nos preocupáramos por ella, la abuela Esme estaba sufriendo mucho, se veía muy triste y se lamentaba, todos en la casa estaban muy tristes, asi que le dije a Nahuel que hiciéramos algo.

Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música con Nahuel me estaba enseñando la música que escuchaban en su tierra natal, era divertido, mi papa tenía razón cuando me dijo que él era un hombre de mundo, aunque estaba muy preocupada por tía Rose, el siempre me sacaba una sonrisa y me hacía sentir mejor, además que estaba demasiado emocionada porque mañana vería a Jack por fin después de tanto tiempo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, vi que era un mensaje del amor de mi vida, seguro me iba a decir que estaba ansioso por verme o que ya estaba en el aeropuerto pero me equivoque "NESSI, discúlpame pero no voy a poder ir como te había prometido, se presento otro inconveniente aquí en la Push con la manada, te llamo luego y te explico bien, te amo no lo olvides"

Una puntada en mi corazón, hizo que mis ojos se aguaran, no podía mas, la tristeza que me invadió cuando leí ese mensaje mas la tristeza que había sentido todos estos días, fueron detonante seguro para mis lagrimas, derrepente todo en mi vida iba mal, Jacob ya no me llamaba y siempre que yo lo hacia estaba muy ocupado, mi familia se estaba desmoronando a pedasos, acaso teníamos que comenzar a pagar tantos tiempos felices? . De repente una mano me quita las lagrimas, era Nahuel que estaba mucho más cerca de mi cara de lo que jamás había estado,

-Las niñas lindas como tú no tienen permitido llorar, y mucho menos por ESE…

Me dijo el no entendía todo lo que yo amaba a mi Jacob, aunque él estaba muy alejado de mi casi ya no hablábamos ni nada pero unos fríos labios contra los míos interrumpieron mis pensamientos… NAHUEL ME ESTA BESANDO??????

Inconscientemente salte hacia atrás y choque contra un estante haciendo que todo lo que tenia callera sobre mí, inclusive la bola de boliche que mi tio Emmett me regalo en mi tercer cumpleaños, me cayo justo en la cabeza, ahí no supe mas nada……

Cuando me desperté mi papa me tenía en sus brazos como un bebe, mi mama estaba llorando a su manera en mis pies y mi abuelito me estaba colocando una venda en la cabeza, yo no soportaba el dolor de cabeza

-Carlisle tiene mucho dolor de cabeza hay que darle algo (dijo mi papa que ya había leído lo que había pensado)

-Si, toma Bella dáselas ahorita, tardaran en hacer efecto como diez minutos si no pasas nada me avisas, estas bien pequeña solo fue un gran golpe en la cabeza (dijo mi abuelito dándome un besito en la frente y desapareció)

-Pero que fue lo que paso hija? (dijo mi mama mirando a mi papa, yo pensé papa por favor no le digas nada del beso solo déjamelo a mí)

-Mama no fue nada, recuerda que yo también pude agarrar tu torpeza de humana solo no vi el estante y todo cayó encima de mí eso fue todo (dije rogando al cielo que se quedara con eso, mi papa solo sonreía y me consentía la cabeza)

-Tienes que fijarte por dónde vas Renesme, recuerda que no eres tan fuerte como un vampiro..

Yo asentí y mi papa me dejo de pie solo quería irme a mi cuarto a dormir, pero antes le pregunte a papa donde estaba Nahuel..

-Se fue a dormir ya preciosa, ve y descansa ya nos enteramos de lo de Jacob.. (dijo el dándome un pequeño beso)

Yo subí a mi cuarto y me acosté recordando el mensaje solo sentía un gran espacio en mi pecho, el espacio de Jacob, pero tenía que analizar el beso de Nahuel, el me había besado ósea que yo le gustaba?, pero él sabía que yo era novia de Jacob, Nahuel le tenía rabia a mi novio siempre se refería a el de una manera despectiva. No quería saber ni quería pensar en nada ya el dolor de cabeza se me estaba pasando pero no el del corazón. Yo creo que Jacob ya estaba olvidándome, seguro él se había encontrado alguien que lo hacía sentir mejor que yo, seguro que lo de la imprimación son puros mitos y cuentos, yo lo amaba siempre lo iba a hacer, lo que sentía por Nahuel era completamente diferente a lo que sentía por Jacob, Mi lobito el hombre de mi vida Nahuel simplemente era mi amigo, un buen amigo….

SAL DE MI CUARTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.........

Escuche a Jacob gritar muy muy lejos, ya va me levante rápidamente de la cama y Salí de mi habitación Jacob estaba en el pasillo y mi madre lo sujetaba? De la habitación de Jack salió Nahuel? Y mi papa estaba en las escaleras riéndose??

Ok tenía unos sueños muy vividos y me estaba volviendo loca o esta era la realidad, no entendía nada….

Cuando Jacob vio que yo había salido del cuarto, sonrió y salió corriendo, mi corazón no podía con la emoción si había venido y no era un sueño lo abrace y él me alzo y comenzamos a dar vueltas, luego de olerlo, como extrañaba su olor, que paz me hacían sentir cuando estaba entre sus brazos, el mundo ya no existía para mí solo éramos Jack y yo, MI LOBITO le susurre en el oído el suspiro y estaba llorando????

-te amo!!!! (me susurro en el oído)

Y me beso apasionadamente, como lo extrañaba, sus labios no se comparaban a los fríos labios de Nahuel, los de Jacob eran perfectos así como todo el, nos besamos hasta que mi papa tosió, ahí caí en cuenta que el mundo no éramos solo nosotros dos, estaban mis papas también, que fastidio que inoportunos

-Jacob Black, si no sueltas a mi hija en este instante te partiré la mandíbula… (Ok mi papa estaba furioso, yo pensaba que mi mama lo tenía ya todo bajo control )

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, no quiero que comiences con tus niñerías otra vez vámonos deja que los muchachos se saluden NO TE METAS. (Le dijo mi mama yo no podía ver la situación Jacob me tenia abrazada y yo estaba oculta en su pecho pero debió ser muy cómico porque Jacob estaba riéndose muy bajito)

-Está bien mi vida vamos….

Mi mama era grande, dominaba a mi papa a la perfección, eso me acuerda a un cuento de la abuela, cuando mi mama todavía era humana al parecer ella siempre buscaba la forma de morir o de que le pasara algo malo y mi papa se tomaba el trabajo de protector muy seriamente me conto que una vez hizo que la tía Alice la secuestrara para que no fuera a ver al que ahora es mi novio, y la única que podía medio controlar los ataques de paranoia de mi papa era mi mama por eso mi abuelita dice que son el uno para el otro….

Volviendo a mi presente, estaba en los brazos de Jacob no lo podía creer, lo extrañaba demasiado y no tenia palabras para decirle las cosas estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de llorar, así que le mostré todo lo que había sufrido con su partida en las noches cuando estaba triste y cuanto lo amaba y lo bien que me sentía en sus brazos. El me agarro , me sujeto como un bebe y entramos a mi cuarto, me puso en la cama y me agarro la cara con sus manos y se acerco muy lentamente a mí, me iba a besar?, siiiiii!!!! Que felicidad cuanto lo necesitaba, yo cerré los ojos esperando su beso mientras se acercaba pero nunca llego…

Cuando abrí los ojos Jack tenía sus cejas juntas y una expresión celos?

-Nessie, porque rayos Nahuel estaba en mi habitación??????

-Amor, mi papa me dijo que él se había ido a dormir anoche, pero no sabía que había sido en tu habitación, tal vez lo dejaron ahí porque ya era muy tarde y en la otra casa las cosas no andan muy bien ….

Se separo rápidamente de mi, y me dolió lo necesitaba quería abrazarlo, pero se levanto y puso su mano en la quijada, comenzó a caminar por todos lados en la habitaciones estaba muy pensativo pero que le pasaría

-Jack, que pasa que piensas?

-Renesme, el se quedo contigo hasta muy tarde en la noche???

-Amor si ya te dije estábamos escuchando música y …. (No le podía contar el beso, si no iría a matar a Nahuel ) no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era amor eso fue todo..

Jacob no dejaba su expresión y no podía dejar de caminar eso me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, será que se dio cuenta que estoy nerviosa?

-Nessie, entonces qué rayos te paso en la cabeza?, y porque estas tan nerviosa? Mira como estas anudando las sabanas…

-Amor es que me cayo la bola de boliche en la cabeza anoche, también por eso nos acostamos tarde y no estoy nerviosa es que tú me pones así con esas actitudes dime qué pasa?

-Renesme yo te conozco mas que tu, dime que me ocultas algo mas paso (ok ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que contárselo a mi no me gustaban las mentiras, pero no tenía la valentía de contárselo así que se lo mostré desde que estábamos escuchando música, cuando recibí su mensaje, el beso y luego cuando todo me cayó encima)

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, RENESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN, ese infeliz TE BESO?, y tu papa sabiendo eso lo deja dormir en MI CUARTO???????

Que horrible sonaba eso pero era la verdad lamentablemente.

-Amor ya no fue nada yo te amo a ti y ya eso es todo no haga un drama por eso tranquilo.

-Nessie, uds dos estaban escuchando música y se veían muy felices, quiere decir que son muy amigos?, o mas que amigos? (dijo él con la voz entre cortada)

-Jack, desde que te fuiste Nahuel me ha ayudado mucho para no estar triste, el es un buen amigo y ya solo eso.

Jacob

Nunca me iba a imaginar que las cosas eran así cuando llegue a la casas, Nahuel durmiendo en mi cuarto, Bella había permitido eso, de Edward no me sorprendía, y Nahuel beso a mi Nessie, ella me dijo que eran muy buenos amigos me mostro todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y ella se veía feliz?, será que ya se le olvido el amor que me tenia? Y le gusta más Nahuel?, bueno ellos eran de la misma especie me imagino que eso los uniría aun mas, todo mi mundo se estaba derrumbando, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Nessie, yo sé que no tendría ayuda de mas nadie, después de que todo sea como antes voy a decirle que sea mi esposa y jamás me alejara de ella. Ya había escuchado todo lo que había pasado con Joham no entendía que hacia Nahuel aquí todavía, menos mal y llegue no me hubiese imaginado a él con mi Renesme.

Ya había ido a saludar a toda la familia, pero estaba sorprendido, Rosalie la Rubia Oxigenada era diferente, parecía autista, estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala con la mirada vacía?, y su cabello todo enmarañado y se vestía peor de lo que se vestía Bella, no lo podía creer, eso de la teoría le afecto bastante, yo no le dije nada solo le di unas palmaditas en su espalda, ella ni noto que yo estaba ahí, iba a extrañar a la antigua Rosalie, las peleas y los chistes eso era divertido.

Estaba esperando a que mi Nessie llegara para salir a cenar, habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos ella me conto todo lo que hizo y yo le conté todo lo que había pasado con la manada y con Sam, fue muy comico ver a Nessie celosa, creía que yo había encontrado otra persona en la Push, menos mal ya estaba bien.

Cuando vi entrar a Nessie se veía hermosa, estaba muy linda como siempre, tenia un vestido corto rosado, fui hasta ella y le di un beso le dije lo hermosa que estab, ella bromeo diciendo que yo no me veía tan mal, claro que no me veía mal yo era Jacob Black, y salimos al auto.

Tuvimos una cena maravillosa ya estaba seguro que mi novia todavía me amaba, nada había cambiado eso me daba toda la seguridad para pedirle la mano, esta noche iría a hablar con Esme para ver que había preparado sobre eso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Bella y Edward nos habían dejado una nota, "salimos a cazar acuéstense temprano besos … B&E"

-Amor puedo quedarme un rato contigo hasta que te quedes dormida? (estaba orando para que no se lo tomara mal y me dijera que si)

-Si amor me encantaría(me dijo entusiasmada y ruborizada), pero voy a darme una ducha rápido ya vengo (dijo dándome un beso y salió corrieno)

Esta era mi oportunidad para hablar con Esme Sali corriendo a la otra casa, ojala no estuviera preocupada.

-Jacob, como les fue en la cena? (pregunto ella cuando entre a la sala estaba sentada junto a Rosalie acariciando su cabello se veía muy triste)

-Bien Esme, gracias por preguntar (le dije yo con una sincera sonrisa), te acuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes de que me fuera, que has pensado sobre eso? (pregunte yo un poco avergonzado)

-Mira querido, yo creo que ahorita la familia no está para muchas celebraciones (dijo ella mirando a Rosalie), pero esta muy bien que hagas eso, lo mejor será que hables con ella y le digas todo lo que sientes y le das el anillo, yo se que te va a aceptar (no podía creerlo Esme ya no era tan creativa, era algo lógico después de cómo estaban todos en esta casa)

-Tu crees que le guste el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi mama?, lo encontré en el viaje que hice a la Push, (ella me miro y sonrio pero solo asintió ahí comprendi que esa seria la conversacion)

Despues que me despedi, decidi mejor posponer las cosas, por lo menos hasta que Esme estuviera bien porque para Rosalie no le veía salvación. Subi al cuarto de Nessie ella ya estaba acostada, yo me acoste al lado de ella, y comencé a ver su hermoso rostro, comencé a jugar con su cabello hasta que se quedo dormida, ahí pude ver que estaba soñando conmigo, estábamos en Forks con su abuelo Charlie y jugábamos como cuando ella era una niña…..

TUS DIAS DE PERROO SE ACABARON HOYYYY!!!!!(escuche un grito a lo lejos de Edward), DESPIERTATE JACOB BLACK PARA PODER MATARTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yo me levante de golpe me di cuenta que era de madrugada y que me había quedado dormido con Nessie en su cama, Edward me iba a matar de hoy si no pasaba…

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEENNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... ya estoy cansada de eso, deja a Jack y a la niña en Paz Edward, tu veras lo que haces, ten en cuenta que tu sabes cuáles son tus castigos Edward, sigue con esas actitudes… (le dijo Bella estaba furica y le estaba gritando?? Renesme estaba riéndose y yo también que cómica la escena)

-Pero bella estaba durmiendo con la niña…(le dijo Edward)

-Ok Edward tú te lo ganaste estas castigado y el tiempo esta indefinido (y bella desapareció, Edward estaba asombrado)

-NOOOOOOO!!!!! Belllaaaa perdooonnnnnnn no me castigueeesssssss (grito Edward y desapareció)

-Yo creo que mis papas están cazando animales enfermos o algo así (dijo mi Nessie muerta de la risa)

-Jajajajajaja!!!!! No lo puedo creer…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Leah

-que pasa Leah??? (conteste yo preocupado)

-Jacob tienes que venirte ya a Sam le acaba de dar un infarto están operándolo no se sabe que va a pasar no sabemos nada los de la manada están muy inquietos y yo no los puedo controlar a todos nadie me quiere hacer caso, te necesitamos.

-Ok voy saliendo para allá (vi la cara de Nessie, ella ya sabía que significaba todo, estaba triste verdaderamente triste)

-Jack, la manada te necesita ve por favor yo voy a estar bien aquí esperándote ve tranquilo amor y no tardes mucho, te amo (eso fue lo que Nessie me dijo)

-Nessie yo no quiero que tu pienses que la manada es más importante que tu, quiero dejar bien claro eso, si tú me pidieras que me quedara yo me quedo (le dije casi rogando que me dijera quédate no quiero que vayas)

-No amor, ve ellos te necesita yo voy a estar bien aquí tú tienes tus responsabilidades con ellos ve (dijo ella dándome un beso)

Qué bueno que no había deshecho mi maleta no tarde mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, esta vez Edward me trajo y no dejaba su estúpida sonrisa de grandeza no entendía porque

-Estas pasando por todo lo que yo pase por tu culpa, solo estoy feliz porque si me doy cuenta que todo en la vida se devuelve (dijo Edward yo no lo entendí muy bien no me iba a poner a pensar que era lo que me había dicho en mi mente solo estaba Nessie)..

PoV Edward

Ya había dejado a Jacob en el aeropuerto esta vez esperaba que mi princesa no estuviera tan mal. Iba llegando a la casa cuando Carlisle me dice que están todos reunidos en su oficina que Emmett está furioso.

Salí del auto y en 10 segundos estaba en la oficina con todos.

Emmett estaba pensando en Rose ya estaba cansado de esa situación y no sabía que mas podía hacer por ella

Todos los demás tenían pensamientos parecidos estaban preocupados por Rosalie que no se encontraba ahí .

-Tenemos que hacer algo por Rose no se qué pero ella no puede seguir así, está demasiado deprimida yo ya no se qué hacer me voy a volver loco

Dijo Emmett, todos se quedaron pensando que podíamos hacer, Emmett estaba imaginándose a la Exuberante Rose que ya no existía con dos niños una niña exactamente igual a ella con su cabello rubio y ondulado y muy hermosa como su mama? Y un niño acuerpado para ser tan pequeño con sonrisa de travieso y el cabello oscuro y bastante ondulado, muy parecido a Emmett, luego dijo que el haría lo que fuera con tal de darle eso a Rose.

Ahí se me ocurrió una idea, pero tenía que actuar bien para que no pasara nada igual que con la otra teoría.

-Yo creo que por Rose no hay nada que hacer deberíamos dejar de pensar en ella eso se cura con el tiempo.(dije yo se que fue muy cruel decirlo pero necesitaba que dejaran eso a un lado)

Todo el mundo me miro como si yo estuviese loco y lo estaban pensando. Luego Alice tuvo una visión de mi y Carlisle en el hospital yo le estaba comentando la teoría que se me acababa de ocurrir entonces me levante y la hale me la lleve le dije que tenía que hablar seriamente con ella.

-Alice prométeme que tu no vas a decir nada ya ves que si esto no funciona Rose se va a poner peor déjame esto a mi olvídate de eso por favor (le dije cuando ya estábamos muy lejos en el bosque)

-Edward pero que inteligente eres hermano yo sé que eso si va a funcionar y Rose va a ser feliz (me dijo con una gran sonrisa, que me hizo acordarme de una pregunta que me había hecho hace tiempo)

-Alice si esa posibilidad existiera, tu querrías ser madre?

Ella pensó "nunca me había hecho esa pregunta, sabes que es difícil de responder yo nunca me había planteado eso, pero se de muy buena fuente que Jasper está loco por serlo y eso me haría a mi muy feliz si es posible para mi sería perfecto" eso fue lo que Alice me respondió con la pregunta y siguió imaginándose a ella con una linda bebita en brazos….

Cuando llegamos a la casa Nessie se había ido a dormir y Bella quito el escudo para decirme que teníamos que hablar, yo asentí así que callados nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto..

-Amor porque te pusiste así? Que vio Alice explícame

-Bella, yo sé que esto va a ser muy duro pero tienes que confiar en mí, va a ser por el bien de todos y sobre todo el del Rose, todos se enteraran cuando sea el momento ahorita no te puedo decir que es lo que esta sucediendo tienes que confiar en mí.

-Está bien amor confió en ti, pero que conste estas castigado

Carlisle

Ya estaba amaneciendo estaba con mi esposa en el mueble de la sala, estaba pensando porque Edward había actuado tan raro anoche en la habitación .

-Querido que piensas? (me pregunto Esme)

-En el extraño comportamiento de Edward, y en cómo ayudar a Rosalie

Cuando entro Edward a la casa estaba ansioso?, Edward pasa algo malo? Le pregunte en mi mente, el solo negó con su cabeza mientras iba a saludar a Esme, mi intuición me decía que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante, eso es lo que quieres? Le volví a preguntar y el asintió con la cabeza, eso quería decir que no quería que los demás se pusieran al tanto de eso, el volvió a asentir, entonces yo dije

-Mi cielo, tenemos que irnos al hospital tenemos ese trabajo muy abandonado nos vemos después (ella me dio una sonrisa y un beso)

Camino al hospital Edward me conto su teoría, eso de la clonación sonaba muy interesante aunque yo no sabía mucho del tema nunca me había interesado en ello, Edward tenemos que buscar todos los trabajos que se han hecho sobre clonación humana de ahí podemos comenzar, pensé para que Edward lo escuchara.

-Si Carlisle por ahí hay que comenzar, nosotros no estamos muy familiarizados con el tema, pero he pensado que es mejor no decir nada de esto a nadie va a quedar entre tu Alice y yo, por eso fue que actué tan raro Alice ya había visto esta conversación y no quería que se emocionara y mucho menos que Rose fuera a escuchar, porque si no se puede terminaríamos de hundir a Rosalie.

-Me parece muy razonable hijo tienes toda la razón, hay que comenzar desde ya para no perder mucho tiempo ojala todo se pueda solucionar.

Edward

Paso un mes desde que comenzamos a estudiar la posibilidad de la clonación, Renesme se veía muy feliz con Nahuel, al parecer Jacob nunca llamaba, mi esposa me había comentado que habían tenido una discusión po Nahuel y que estaban molestos, Ella también estaba un poco molesta conmigo porque no les estoy prestando mucha atención, pero es que la investigación nos ha quitado mucho tiempo, todo creen que ahora si somos unos científicos locos, Rosalie no ha mejorado en nada eso me tenía muy preocupado.

Hoy llegue más temprano a la casa que de costumbre, porque ya habíamos estudiado todo lo que encontramos sobre el tema y no pudimos lograr nada. Cuando íbamos entrando a la casa Carlisle piensa "Edward yo creo que es hora de dejar esto hasta aquí que bien que no le dijimos a nadie así nadie saldría perjudicado, ahora hay que concentrarnos en volver a Rosalie a la normalidad".

Yo le solo asentí me parecía lo más lógico, mi teoría no funciono a pesar de que trabajamos bastante en ella. Cuando escuche un grito ahogado, era Alice tenía una visión de que ya estábamos guardando todo lo que teníamos sobre la clonación, y pensó que ya no veía la otra visión de los bebes?, Salí corriendo a donde estaba para que me mostrara la visión de lo bebes

-Alice (le dije)

Ella me mostro que había tenido su visión hace como una semana, estaban Esme, Rosalie, bella y ella también? Con un bebe cada una, lo que quería decir que si íbamos por buen camino cuando trabajamos en ellos. Me fui a mi casa para pensar en todo eso cuando vi que Nessie y Nahuel estaban en el mueble viendo una película. Nahuel estaba imaginando a Nessie desnuda???

QUEEEE no lo podía creer, me había traicionado solo quería eso de Nessie tenía que alejarla de ese pervertido ahora si deseaba que Jacob estuviera aquí.

-Renesme podemos hablar en tu cuarto a solas por favor? (le pregunta mientras ella asentía y subía detrás mío)

Papa que pasa? Me pregunto en su mente

-Hija yo creo que Nahuel no es buena compañía acabe de leer sus pensamientos, además Nessie tu extrañas a Jacob, tu sabes lo que tienen uds dos es verdadero porque no vuelves por él?

Le pregunte, yo sabía que me había equivocado con Nessie, Nahuel era una buena persona pero no quería a Nessie como ella se lo merecía, tenía que arreglar este error, porque yo ayude para que Nessie se hiciera más amiga de Nahuel y por mi culpa Jack y ella pelearon ahora ya no son nada.

-Papa cuál es tu problema? (me pregunto muy molesta)No entiendo enserio, primero el problema era Jacob cuando éramos novios entonces él era lo peor para mí y me metías por los ojos a Nahuel, ahora Nahuel es el que no me conviene? No juegues papa dañe mi relación con Jacob por un capricho tuyo nada mas? (dijo ella demasiado molesta a punto de llorar)

-Hija perdóname me comporte fatal, pero te lo digo con el corazón necesitas buscar a Jacob el te ama Nessie como nadie lo hará en cambio Nahuel no el solo se siente atraído por ti entiende cariño por favor.

Nessie comenzó a pensar que ella no iba a hacer nada por recuperar a Jacob ya le había agarrado mucho cariño a Nahuel y ella no tenia porque ir a disculparse con Jacob cuando ella no había hecho nada. Yo solo asentí y Salí de la habitación, necesitaba arreglar eso.

Tenía que pensar muy bien que iba a hacer si le contaba a Bella todo me iba a castigar y eso es lo que menos quería, Bella se había ido con Esme a comprar comida para la casa, así que aproveche el momento para llamar a Jacob y pedirle una disculpa por todo.

-Jacob?? (pregunte el que me atendía no tenía la voz parecida a la de él)

-Hola Edward es Seth, Jacob no puede atender el teléfono que bueno que llamaste el nos prohibió llamarlos para contarles que estaba pasando pero no nos prohibió contarles si uds llamaban. Desde que Jacob llego estaba muy triste muy extraño luego un día entro en fase después de una pelea fuerte que tuvo con Nessie, y desde ahí no ha querido salir volver a ser humano, todos estamos preocupados porque está muy débil ya no quiere comer y no duerme lo suficiente, siempre tiene extrañas pesadillas, yo creo que deberías hablar con Nessie Edward ella es su imprimación el está muy mal.

-Está bien Seth tu tranquilo yo arreglare todo no te preocupes que todo se va a solucionar le dije y colgué

Tenía que hablar con Renesme ella era la única que podía sacar a Jacob de eso, me acuerdo una vez que Bella me propuso que Nessie fuera a la Push a visitar a Jacob, yo por supuesto me opuse pero yo creo que esa es la mejor idea Jacob tiene que hablar con Renesme.

Me di cuenta que Nessie todavía seguía en su cuarto pensando en cuanto extrañaba a Jacob.

Entre y le conté todo sobre la llamada ella solo lloraba, que equivocado estaba al pensar que Jacob era una mala persona, además yo no tenía porque vengarme de él, el siempre estuvo ahí apoyando a Bella por todos mis errores desde que me fui eso es lo único que hago acumular error tras error, era un monstruo.

Le conté a Renesme todo lo que sentía y le pedí que me disculpara, le dije que Jacob era su destino y que ya yo no me iba a interponer en ellos, Nessie solo lloraba pero acepto ir a la Push y arreglar todo con Jacob.

Después de que llego Bella y yo le explique todo me dio el regaño de mi vida, pero ya todo paso Renesme estaba arreglando sus cosas con ayuda de mi esposa, yo me dirigí a la otra casa a ver cómo estaban las cosas allá y a dar la noticia de que Nessie se iba a forks unos días. Cuando me iba acercando todos estaban conmocionados por cómo estaba Alice? No entendía no podía escucharla a ella así que me apresure, cuando llegue Alice estaba igual que Rosalie. No entendía nada y ella me dijo en sus pensamientos que ya había visto su futuro con un bebe y ahora que se lo habían quitado ya nada existía para ella. Y no pensaba nada estaba totalmente en blanco como Rose, Renesme no se podía dar cuenta de esto, asi nunca ser iria y tenia que solucionar lo de Jacob…


	8. Chapter 8 10 años de casados

Capitulo 8 "10 años de Casados"

Renesme

Mi papa se había dado cuenta de todos los errores que cometió, y yo solo me siento mal por él, no quiero que piense que es un monstruo yo se que tuvo sus razones para los comportamientos que tuvo con mi novio, estaba celoso, el me explico yo lo perdone, todavía hay una solución para todo, recordé la llamada que hizo mi papa buscando a Jacob. Mi lobito estaba muy mal, no lo soportaba debía llegar lo más rápido posible para arreglar todo, que bien que ya faltaba poco para verlo, todos estos días lo he extrañado como nunca, he tratado de aparentar estar bien para no preocupar a mi familia, ya bastantes problemas hay con mi tía Rose y con mi papa y el abuelito que ahora estaban todo el día en el hospital y nadie sabía por qué. Mi mama estaba un poco molesta ya de la situación yo solo me mantenía al margen, por lo menos podía sufrir tranquila en mi cuarto cuando estaba sola, eso de tener un padre lector de mentes complica mucho las cosas.

Mi relación con Nahuel iba muy bien solo por un pequeño detalle, el no era Jacob y yo amo es a MI LOBITO, Nahuel es una buena persona siempre me hacía reír y trataba de que estuviera bien, pero el corazón me pide a gritos que este es con Jacob, mi papa me dijo que terminara de arreglar todo y que me fuera rápido que no me despidiera de nadie que Jack me necesitaba rápido.

-Termine con tu maleta cariño, estás segura que quieres hacer esto? (interrumpió mis pensamientos mi mama)

-Si mama claro que sí, es Jacob el amor de mi vida, tú no sabes cuánto lo extraño ya quiero verlo (le dije con una sonrisa estaba muy emocionada ya quería llegar y verlo y abrazarlo )

-Hija vine a despedirme, (me dijo mi papa yo me sonroje estaba imaginándome a Jack muy cerquita de mi), te amo princesa cuídate mucho, y regresa pronto, te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también papa te amo, yo los estaré llamando (me dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo y desapareció)

Mi mama me llevo al aeropuerto, no me despedí de nadie ni siquiera de mi tía Alice, seguro se iba a poner furiosa, pero mi papa dijo que era lo mejor, mi mama y yo no dijimos nada durante el camino, yo le mostré todos los recuerdos que tenia con ella, esa era mi manera de decir que la amaba y que siempre íbamos a estar juntas, no podía sentirme triste, nunca me había alejado de mis padres mi mama lloraba a su manera.

-Te amo princesa cuídate mucho, ve ya que es la última llamada para tu avión (me dijo ella dando un gran abrazo )

-Te amo mami, te llamo cuando llegue (le dije mientras me daba un beso)

Y subí al avión, no dejaba de pensar en mi familia, jamás me había alejado de ellos, los iba a extrañar mucho a todos, pero ahorita era tiempo de Jack, el hizo una vez esto por mí, dejo a sus amigos y a su familia para seguirme, lo menos que podría hacer era esto….

Cuando me desperté ya estábamos aterrizando, que bien que el tiempo paso muy rápido, no veía la hora de ver a Jack, mis papas me dijeron que lo mejor era que me quedara en la antigua casa de Forks, ya Charlie y Sue estaban un poco mayores y no queríamos darles problemas.

Contrate un taxi, subí todas mis maletas y le dije que fuéramos a la casa, extrañaba este lugar, pase tiempos muy felices aquí con mi familia y con Jack, que bueno era volver y recordar, estaba muy nostálgica tal vez eran por los recuerdos y por haber dejado a mi familia. Cuando entre a la casa era un total DESASTREEE. No me imaginaba todo eso, todos los muebles tenían sabanas encima y había telarañas por todos lados, y polvo mucho polvo, mi mama me había ya advertido esto, así que fui a llamar al abuelito para que pasara por mí, tenía que hacer varias tareas e instalarme bien antes de ver a Jack.

-Abuelito como estas? Es Renesme… (Le dije tal vez no sabía quién era)

-Hola mi pequeña, tu mama me comento que ya estabas aquí, que sorpresota, también me dijo que te ayudara a instalarte y te llevara a comprar un carro, estoy libre para cuando quieras princesa (mi mama tenía todo bajo control, ella siempre era así)

-Si abuelito, si no es mucho pedir puedes venir a buscarme ya y hacemos todo eso, ya estoy lista y entre más rápido comencemos mejor (me estaba dando cuenta que tenia muchísimas ganas de ver al abuelo Charlie)

Y ahí estaba yo paseando la gran casa de mis abuelos, tantos recuerdos, hasta que sonó una corneta, mi abuelo había llegado en su muy relucientemente viejo malibu, salió del carro con una gran sonrisa que le hacía ver su cara llena de mas arrugas y los brazos extendidos.

-Pequeña cuanto tiempo!!!!!, te extrañe mucho, mira todo lo que has crecido (me dijo el abuelito dándome un gran abrazo, menos mal y el no hacía preguntas de nada de nuestra vida)

-Hay abuelito yo también, que bien que estoy aquí. (Le dije mientras me hacía señas para subir al auto)

-Bueno y por donde quieres comenzar?

-Mira lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a contratar a alguien para que limpie la casa y la arregle, luego hay que ir a hacer compras, hay que comprar primero que todo comida, y luego tal vez algo como juego de sabanas y eso, me imagino que los que están allá están llenos de polvo, luego hay que ir a comprar un auto abuelito si no te voy a estar molestando siempre que tenga que salir (le dije yo con una sonrisa, el solo asentía y sonreía)

Ya estábamos llegando al concesionario, ya habíamos comprado todo y contratado el servicio de limpieza, el abuelito me había preguntado todo sobre la universidad y sobre la familia, me mantuvo hablando bastante, con el es tan fácil ser yo misma. Cuando entramos vi un Volkswagen descapotable último modelo digno de mi Tía Alice, era completamente rosado , que bello

-Abuelito no vamos a tardar mucho, ya vi el que me gusta, si quieres espérame mientras lo compro, voy rápido (el se quedo sorprendido pero asintió, que bueno que no hacia muchas preguntas)

Entre y fue rápido hacer la transacción, que bueno era tener esas tarjetas de crédito, yo nunca me había preocupado por el dinero, eso en la familia era algo irrelevante. El señor que me vendió el carro dijo que lo llevarían mañana a la casa, tenían que arreglar los papeles y eso, pero bueno ya tenía con que movilizarme.

-Nessie, yo creo que deberías quedarte con nosotros esta noche, el equipo de limpieza comenzara mañana en la mañana, seguro en un día terminan su trabajo y no puedo permitir que te quedes en esa casa así como esta, te puedes quedar en el cuarto que era de tu mama, esta vacio y para Sue sería un placer tenerte por lo menos una noche. (lo que me decía mi abuelito era muy razonable, además me daba miedo quedarme en la casa sola sin el carro y así como estaba)

-Gracias abuelito tomare tu oferta, ahorita que lleguemos a la casa me acuerdas de llamar a mama (el solo asintió)

Ya estaba en la casa en el cuarto que era de mi mama, ya había cenado y había hablado con ella y con mi papa, se notaban que estaban un poco molestos entre ellos, que extraño, estaba acostada recordando las cosas que me contaba mi mama de cuando vivía aquí, me dijo que todas las noches mi papa entraba por la ventana y la veía dormir, me dio curiosidad y comencé a ver todas las cosas que estaban en un escritorio, habían algunas fotos y un gran álbum lo abrí y había una inscripción de la abuelita René, se lo había regalado cuando cumplió 18, un año antes de yo nacer la vida de mi mama era completamente diferente, ahí estaban sus amigos del instituto, mi abuelito de joven que cómico, mi papa y mi mama, que románticos, ese era mi sueño tener un amor así como el de ellos. Eso me hizo tener una gran idea. Salí corriendo a la sala ahí estaba mi abuelo viendo un partido de Futbol americano.

-Abuelito me puedes prestar tu carro para ir a la Push a visitar a Jacob? (le pregunte con la cara más angelical que podía poner yo sé que no iba a fallar)

-Claro pequeña ve con mucho cuidado y no te vengas muy tarde. (yo asentí mientras me daba las llaves de su carro)

Camino a la Push no lo podía creer estaba a segundos de ver a mi Jacob, no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro, pero que mas podía hacer si el era todo lo que yo quería.

Llegue a su casa y su olor me atrapo, no podía con la emoción me baje corriendo del carro y toque la puerta, y nadie contesto, que extraño que no estuviera él en casa, pero me acorde que el no quería salir de fase entonces me fui corriendo a la casa de Sam

Cuando llegue él y su esposa Emily estaban en el porche de la casa, con un niño como de 10 años que debía ser su hijo mayor . Cuando me baje no pude evitar sonreír, ellos habían sido parte de mi familia también, el me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Nessie que gran sorpresa tenerte aquí. (me dijo abrazándome)

-Sam, Emily como están?, que lindo esta su pequeño (Emily sonrió y entro a la casa, ella sabía que necesitaba privacidad )

-Nessie yo sé a qué viniste y dejarme decirte que bien que llegaste, Jacob es muy terco no quiere salir de fase y no quiere comer está muy débil (eso me asusto mucho, yo pensaba que mi papa estaba exagerando cuando me dijo eso), voy a entrar en fase para decirle que tu estas aquí, pero se bienvenida a la casa entra por favor yo ya vuelvo.

Cuando entre a la casa Emily estaba preparando panecillos.

-Que bueno que viniste Nessie, no sé cuanto más podría estar Jacob así, quieres uno panecillo con leche? (me dijo Emily se le veía tan feliz yo asentí)

-Cuéntame de tus hijos Emily Jacob me dijo que tenían dos (tenia tanta curiosidad por como iba la vida de ella, yo le tenia mucho cariño)

-El mayor se llama Samuel, tiene 10 años y es muy inteligente e inquieto, el segundo se llama Harry el es más tranquilo le gusta mucho que le lean y tiene 5 años, y hace unas semana me entere que viene otro en camino, así que imagínate la vida no puede ir mejor (me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y con ojos brillantes, me reconfortaba que ellos estuvieran bien, se lo merecían)

En eso entro Sam con una mirada muy triste.

-Nessie solo me dijo que lo dejara en paz no me escucho mas nada no me dejo explicar nada solo repetía eso en su cabeza.

Se me partió el corazón, Jacob no quería verme, no le importaba que yo estaba aquí. Guarde mis emociones un momento para despedirme de Sam y darle las gracias y para que mi abuelito y Sue no se preocuparan por mí, eso es lo que meno quería.

Ya estaba en el cuarto de mi mama, ya podía analizar y dejar que todas los sentimientos salieran, yo solo pude llorar, será que ya era muy tarde para mí y para MI LOBITO?, no lo podía creer, porque rayos estaba así? No lo entendía, me sentía tan cansada no había descansado nada después del viaje así que entre lagrimas me quede dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos me asome por la ventana y todo estaba gris cubierto por una espesa neblina, así se sentía todo mi ser hoy, fui al baño y me lave la cara tenia que tratar de aparentar estar feliz no quería que el abuelo y Sue se preocuparan, no sabía que hacer él no me quería ver, y ese era el objetivo del viaje, será que me devuelvo?, vi en mi celular el numero de mi papa, lo mejor sería pedir algún consejo…

-Hola princesa como estas? Todo está bien? (me contesto mi papa al primer repique)

-Si papa todo está bien, bueno eso creo, sabes que estoy en casa de Charlie, el me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que el equipo de limpieza arreglara la casa, estoy quedándome en el cuarto de mama, todo está como si nunca se hubiera ido huele a ella es agradable. (mi papa se reía tal vez todo eso le traía buenos recuerdos)

-Y que paso con Jacob ya hablaste con el? (esa pregunta me dolió tanto me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad)

-Anoche fui hasta la casa de el pero no había nadie, decidí ir a hablar con Sam, y el se ofreció a comunicarse con Jack para decirle que yo estaba aquí, y Jacob no le creyó creo o tal vez es que no me quiere ver, en fin le dijo a Sam que lo dejaran en paz y yo no sé si irme a la casa otra vez, porque el no me quiere ver entonces no tengo más nada que hacer aquí que opinas?

-Hija, yo creo que lo mejor es que pases unos días allá, dale un poco de tiempo a Jacob y pasa un rato con Charlie yo se que el está encantado contigo, dale tiempo a Jacob hija el te va a buscar ya vas a ver. (mi papa era tan sabio y tan lindo)

-Te amo papa gracias, (le dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos).

Después de un gran desayuno, mi abuelo me dijo que nos fuéramos a la otra casa para ver cómo iba los del equipo de limpieza y para esperar el auto, y ahí estaba yo sentada en el garaje de la casa de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, mientras mi abuelito daba y daba órdenes a el equipo de limpieza, era horrible estar adentro, todo el mundo moviéndose corriendo mi abuelo gritando, demasiada actividad para mi estado de ánimo.

Escuche a mi abuelo llamarme, volviendo a la realidad vi que estaban trayendo mi auto, que emoción era tan Alice, el abuelito firmo la entrega yo ya estaba adentro vi que ya era tarde habíamos estado unas 7 horas y no habíamos comido nada.

-Abuelito vamos a comer algo tengo mucha hambre, y así probamos el auto (le dije con una sonrisa)

Yo creo que el abuelo se estaba muriendo de hambre porque salió corriendo y se monto en el auto como mucha emoción, fuimos a un restaurant donde el siempre iba a comer antes de vivir con Sue, el me conto la historia de cuando mama llego a Forks, me dijo que ya había entendido porque le había preguntado sobre la familia Cullen y no paraba de reírse de todas las veces que se caía o le pasaba algo por su mal equilibrio.

Ya estábamos de vuelta a la casa de "los Cullen", Charlie quería que me volviera a quedar con el, no confiaba en que yo me quedara en una casa tan grande y tan alejada de la ciudad así que hizo que le pusieran a las puertas y a las ventanas unas súper cerraduras a prueba de todo, menos de vampiros y hombres lobos por supuesto, estaba diciéndole adiós en la entrada de la casa mientras el se montaba a su auto y se alejaba.

Me di media vuelta y cerré, ya estaba en mi casa y completamente sola, me sentía tan pequeña e insignificante, nada había resultado como yo quería con Jacob, todos los sentimientos de tristeza me golpearon fuerte una vez más, y como cosa rara comenzó a llover muy duro aquí en Forks.

Me dirigí a el mueble de la sala a ver televisión y no lo podía creer habían más de 500 canales y no había nada bueno que ver, no quería ponerme a pensar en Jacob así que decidí salir de la casa para visitar la cabaña donde vivíamos cuando estábamos aquí, bueno la ruinas de la cabaña, me hice una cola en el cabello y Salí corriendo, me sabia el camino de memoria así que me interne en el bosque y de repente el olor de Jacob me abrumo la mente, me pare en seco para poder oler de donde venia, era más fuerte en la cabaña, Salí corriendo con todas las fuerzas que tuve y estaba ahí en su forma de lobo parado en lo que era la entrada yo no lo podía creer, Mi Jacob, mi vida mi amor mi todo estaba ahí, se veía triste, a pesar de estar en forma, pero ya yo estaba aquí para luchar por los dos y para recuperar lo que se había dañado, iba a salir corriendo para abrazarlo, pero me acorde lo que le dijo a Sam, el no quería que nadie lo molestara.

Jacob

Si era ella, el olor que había captado desde ayer si era el de ella, no eran juegos de mi imaginación, Sam me había dicho la verdad, no lo podía creer, ella había venido por mi?, era real estaba para 5 metros delante de mí, sentí como mi corazón estaba volviendo a la vida, pero ella estaba parada ahí no se movía no hacía nada, acaso no me quería?, porque no venia, tenía miedo de que me rechazara o enterarme de que ella ya había hecho su vida con el mugroso de Nahuel.

No le preste atención a nada era mi Nessie mi razón de ser estaba parada ahí y yo como un idiota, parecía una estatua. Entre en la cabaña lo más rápido que pude y Salí de fase, estaba buscando los pantalones pero no los encontraba, estaba demasiado nervioso y torpe, cuando Salí ya era muy tarde ella se había ido, no sabía qué hacer tenía que acostumbrarme a caminar como humano tenía mucho tiempo sin estar en esta forma. Jacob eres un idiota un imbécil ese era el amor de tu vida, dije en voz alta, entonces Salí corriendo a su casa, cuando llegue ella estaba en frente de la puerta mojándose y no hacía nada yo me quede paralizado, porque no le podía decir nada? Se me había olvidado hablar? No lo podía creer, ella estaba llorando?, la estaba haciendo infeliz que idiota soy, pero no podía no me salían las palabras, decidí acercarme cuidadosamente y ya sentía su calor estaba muy cerca de ella su olor a miel lo extrañaba tanto, la sujete del brazo para que se volteara y su rostro estaba perfecta como la recordaba tan hermosa como siempre, y ruborizada, me encantaba verla así, le seque sus lagrimas yo siempre le decía que los ángeles como ella no debían llorar, si pudiera hablar en este momento le diría todo lo que la amo y todo lo que la había extrañado, pero yo el imbécil más grande del mundo se le había olvidado cómo hablar, seguro Edward tenía razón sobre mi cerebro. Renesme estaba ahí y yo no le podía decir nada pero mis impulsos fueron más fuertes y me fui acercando poco a poco tenía miedo que ella me rechazara el beso que le iba me llene de valentía y la bese como nunca.

Ella me correspondió, ella me seguía amando, que afortunado era, me haló hacia adentro de la casa y se separo de mí, yo quería abrazarla y decirle muchas cosas pero todavía no sabía cómo, ella me miro a los ojos y yo a los suyos y en su rostro apareció mi sonrisa?, no lo podía creer era el hombre más feliz del mundo y ella ya estaba más cerca y ella me beso? …

Estaba en el sofá de la casa de los Cullen, y a mi lado estaba la mujer más hermosa del planeta estaba dormida, junto a mí, y, estaba sonriendo? Me dio curiosidad ver que estaba soñando, con cuidado agarre su mano y la puse encima de mi mejilla, éramos ella y yo agarrados de la mano caminando en la playa y un atardecer muy hermoso nos envolvía. Y desapareció, se estaba despertando.

No sabía que hacer otra vez mis nervios, no habíamos hablado nada desde que nos vimos solo nos besamos y nos quedamos dormidos. Abrió sus hermosos ojos que me miraron directamente, y ahí va otra vez mi sonrisa?, ella estaba feliz y yo lo estaba aun mas.

-Te amo.. (me dijo levantándose y dándome un abrazo)

-Yo también te amo mi vida (ok ya podía hablar, que felicidad)

-Amor no se que decirte estoy demasiado feliz (me dijo con una risita nerviosa y ruborizándose)

No podía creer yo sentía lo mismo, no podía dejar de reírme, estaba tan nervioso y sin palabras, pero mi estomago me traiciono hizo un ruido horrible que despertaría a un oso invernando.

-Jajajajajaja!!!!!, no digas nada amor, no nos compliquemos porque no mejor salimos a desayunar yo también tengo hambre (me dijo Nessie riéndose)

-Perfecto (fue lo único que pude decir sentía que cada vez me sonrojaba mas)

Renesme

MI LOBITO tenia hambre, que bien que ya se había arreglado todo con el, aunque no hablamos nada sobre los problemas y eso, seguimos adelante nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo, lo demás es pasado y ya no importa, estábamos camino a la casa después de una gran desayuno, Jack se había comido casi todo el Restaurant, era algo entendible.

-Amor como están en tu familia? (me dijo tomándome de la mano)

-Bien, bueno eso creo, mi tía Rose sigue catatónica, mi papa y el abuelo se volvieron locos, ahora no quieren salir del hospital no sé porque, de resto todo sigue igual

-Y este auto te lo compro tu tía Alice?(me dijo yo no pude evitar reírme)

-En realidad no amor, lo escogí yo…

Cuando llegamos a la casa tenia mucho dolor de garganta, fui a revisar si había algo que me podría tomar y no había nada ninguna medicina, tenia que dar una vuelta por la farmacia, Jack se había quedado abajo viendo televisión mientras yo subía y me colocaba algo más cómodo, ahorita íbamos para su casa en La Push a limpiar y ordenar, me dijo que tenia mucho tiempo sin ir ahí, y la casa se encontraba sola después de que Bill el papa de Jack se había ido a vivir a Hawái con su hermana.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras para encontrarme con MI NOVIO, me acorde que Sam había sufrido un infarto hace como un mes, y yo fui a su casa y no le pregunte como seguía ni nada, aunque se veía como si nada.

-Mi vida, como siguió Sam con lo del infarto y eso, la noche que lo vi parecía que no le hubiera pasado nada..(pregunte yo y el solo sonrió)

-Está bien amor, tu sabes que nosotros nos curamos muy rápido de todo, solo fue un susto nada mas, el esta más fuerte que un caballo, ahora van a tener otro niño imagínate el quiere que se una niña dice que ya tuvo suficientes varones para volverlo loco (me dijo riéndose)

-Si Emily me comento que estaba embarazada que bien por ellos. (Comencé a imaginar cómo serian nuestros hijos y se lo quise mostrar)

-Vaya!!!!!!, se parecen mucho a mi amor, ojala y no sea así yo quiero que sean como tú, tu eres perfecta y hermosa, inteligente y sencilla y preciosa, además solo dos?????

No podía creer que Jack me había dicho eso, yo quería tener bebes pero no quería tener muchos, quería tiempo con mi esposo, pero sería lindo tener muchos hijos.

-Solo esperemos a ver que pasa amor, ya estoy lista para irnos (le dije yo con una súper sonrisa estaba tan feliz)

-Amor si vamos pero yo llego allá solo, es que la verdad me da pena montarme en tu carro, es muy rosa, y yo el súper-alfa más grande de todos los tiempos no combino con eso (me dijo el muy tonto)

-Amor lo dices enserio? (estaba un poquito triste yo no me quería separar de el y menos por esa bobada)

-Jajajajaja!!!!! Claro que no amor vamos, pero llevemos los vidrios y el techo arriba por favor (yo solo asentí y nos fuimos a su casa)

En el camino íbamos cantando nuestras canciones, el hacia una muy mala imitación de Prince.

-Hay amor como imitador eres muy buen cocinero (le dije yo, ya me dolía el abdomen de tanto reírme lo que me produjo un fuerte dolor de cabeza )

-Gracias amor yo soy muy bueno en todo no sabias? (me pregunto el en tono burlón)

-Si claro mi vida no vez que por eso eres mi novio (le dije yo picándole el ojo)

Cuando llegamos a su casa entramos y no estaba tan mal como yo me lo esperaba, solo había que sacudir un poco el polvo y ya, yo tenia mucho dolor de cabeza y malestar así que el hizo todo el trabajo mientras yo descansaba recostada en el sofá.

-Nessie estas bien? Estas más caliente de lo normal (me despertó Jack con un beso en la frente se le veía muy preocupado)….

Estábamos camino a la casa otra vez, yo me sentía fatal, tenia dolor de garganta y malestar y fiebre, y no podía dejar de estornudar, estaba resfriada, y Jack me dijo que tenia que descansar y estar tranquila, no duramos mucho en su casa yo solo asentí el malestar no me dejaba ni siquiera pensar.

-Nessie ahorita que lleguemos a tu casa y te pongas cómoda llamo a Carlisle para ver que te puede recetar.

Yo no podía ir a un hospital como cualquier humano normal, yo no era un humano normal, el único doctor que me atendía siempre era mi abuelito y eso me pareció una excelente idea, yo no quería preocupar tanto a Jack, pero quería tomar algo de medicina para sentirme mejor.

Jack me llevo alzada hasta mi habitación me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a llamar a Carlisle, yo me sentía mal mi nariz estaba muy roja y no podía respirar bien , me dolía mucho la cabeza, me ardían, me dolía la garganta no podía hablar bien, yo no quería que Jack me viera en este estado pero solo contaba con el.

-Nessie ya hable con tu abuelo ya me dijo que comprar, tengo que salir amor, te puedes quedar un ratico solita? Te prometo que vuelvo rápido (me dijo el con cara de preocupación)

-Claro mi vida ve tranquilo, de aquí no me voy a mover ya vas a ver (le dije)

El me dio un beso y se fue, ojala y no tardara mucho ya lo extrañaba, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y con el poquito de fuerzas que tenias me levante y conteste.

-Hola hija como estas? Tu abuelo me conto que estabas un poco resfriada. (era mi mama ya se había enterado que estaba enferma)

-Si mama un poco no te preocupes ya Jack fue a comprarme algo para tomar, seguro ya mañana estoy como nueva (le dije no quería preocuparla)

-Bueno hija está bien, no quiero que pases la noche sola, quieres que le diga a Charlie que se quedo contigo? (mi mama como siempre de sobre protectora)

-No mama tranquila, no lo molestemos no estoy tan mal tampoco no te preocupes (le dije rogando que ya lo dejara así)

-Bueno amor está bien como tu digas, te dejo para que descanses te llamo más tarde, te amo te mando un beso y saludos a Jack

-Bueno mama yo también te amo

Cuando colgué decidí mejor ir a la sala y quedarme ahí para esperar a Jack, pero antes tuve que correr al baño a vomitar todo mi desayuno, que mal otro síntoma para la lista.

Me debí quedar dormida porque cuando me desperté estaba ya en mi habitación, en la mesita de noche había un vaso de agua, un vaso de jugo de naranja, unas pastillas y Jack estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama. Me debía ver horrible porque la cara de preocupación no se le quitaba

-Estoy bien amor no te preocupes (le dije tratando de poner una sonrisa para que no se preocupara)

-Si amor como tu digas (me dijo dándome un beso en la frente) todavía tienes fiebre Nessie, aquí están las pastillas que dijo Carlisle (me dijo tomándolas de la mesita de noche junto con el vaso de agua y dándomelas), también te traje jugo de naranja es pura vitamina C

Tome las pastillas y el jugo y me acosté, me di cuenta que tenia muchísimo frio, aunque estaba muy abrigada y tenia fiebre.

-Jack acuéstate conmigo, tengo mucho frio y quiero que me consientas (le dije yo mientras el sonreía)

-Claro mi vida pide lo que quieras (me dijo colocándose junto a mi), tienes las manos muy frías amor, no me gusta verte enfermita ojala y se te pase rápido todo, si te duele algo o necesitas algo dímelo .

-Claro amor no te preocupes ahorita todo lo que necesito es estar en tus brazos, eso me hace sentir machismo mejor (le dije siendo sincera). Te amo tonto

Me desperté y me levante rápido tenia que vomitar, Salí corriendo al baño Jack se asusto mucho.

-Nessie estas bien? Quieres que llame a Carlisle otra vez?, quizá si le digo a tu papa que se venga el llega mañana y te revisa (me decía afuera de la puerta del baño ya se está colocando paranoico)

-Estoy bien amor (le dije cuando ya me había cepillado los dientes y lavado la cara, estaba horrible mi cabello y toda yo era un desastre completo). Si te sigo pareciendo bonita cuando salga del baño me caso contigo ya mismo

-Renesme tu siempre estas hermosa, así que vamos a casarnos, te parece en las vegas? Dicen que lo hacen muy rápido, y sería bueno ir y echar unas apuestas (me dijo mientras yo salía del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

-Jackes, solo lo dije por decir (le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, el rodo los ojos), sabes, quiero salir del cuarto vamos a la sala y vemos un rato televisión?

-Claro amor (me dijo y me levanto en sus brazos)

-Jackes estoy bien enserio puedo caminar (le dije pero al parecer no le importo ya que no me bajo ni dijo nada)

-Listo no te pareció más fácil? (me dijo el colocándome en el sillón frente al televisor, yo le saque la lengua como una niña)

-Jajajaja!!!! Tenias tiempo sin hacer eso , que consentida eres, (me dijo riéndose), sabes llame a tu mama para que me dijera como se preparaban tus comidas favoritas, y me dijo que lo mejor sería que te prepara un consomé (me dijo con una gran sonrisa, que novio tan atento tenia), que era lo mejor, yo nunca me imagine que Bella iba a ser así como es una mama, esas cosas son cosas de mama, y eso de limpiar y tratar de ser la Ama de casa perfecta, no puedo creer como has hecho que todo sea perfecto (me dijo mientras me daba un beso). Quieres que te lo traiga ya?

-Si amor, necesito comida (le dije y el se levanto, lo de mi mama era verdad, cuando era humana era muy diferente a como es ahorita, por todo lo que me han contado es fácil darse cuenta)

Encendí el televisor y comencé a ver un canal de cocina, Jake me había hecho pensar que yo jamás en mi vida había cocinado algo, siempre estaba mi mama para eso y su cocina era intocable, yo no sabía cocinar y Jack tampoco o tal vez si?, pero si sabía entonces sería muy poco porque desde que vivió conmigo nunca cocino. Me di cuenta que todas las mujeres casadas sabían cocinar, Emily, Sue, Esme, Mama hasta las tías Alice y Rose, yo no sabía nada de eso ya quería dejar una niña consentida así que me puse a ver como preparaban un pavo, tenía que aprender a cocinar, además de que eso para Jack es muy importante come demasiado, cuando me mejore le preparare algo por agradecimiento por cuidarme, tal vez unos panecillos como los que comí en casa de Sam, estaban delicioso no creo que sea difícil de hacer….

-aquí esta espero que te guste (me dijo Jack, entregándome una taza de consomé que olía delicioso ).

-Gracias amor huele divino (le dije probándolo, el me miraba como esperando a que me gustara y así fue, el consomé estaba muy rico )

-Esta delicioso amor que buen cocinero eres

-Ya te dije que soy bueno en todo amor (me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara sentándose al lado mío)

-Sabes voy a traerte las pastillas se supone que ahorita tienes que volver a tomar (me dijo mientras se levantaba). No quieres otra cosa?

-Si amor que vuelvas rápido si no es mucho pedir (le dije quería estar junto a el, él solo asintió con una sonrisa y subió corriendo)

-aquí están amor tómalas de una vez (me dijo 10 segundos después). No me tarde nada verdad?

-No amor como enfermero también eres bueno (le dije y el puso una cara de grandeza)

Se coloco junto a mí y yo me recosté en su pecho, el me abrazo y le preste atención al programa de cocina….

Estaba en la cocina de mi mama en la casa de Europa, tenia una delantal y el cabello recogido, estaba haciendo unos panecillos sorpresa para Jack y para la manada, comencé a echar en la mezcla todo lo que veía, y los metí al horno, cuando llego Jack, se veía hermoso con una gran sonrisa.

-Amor toma te tengo una sorpresa para ti y para la manada, le dije mientras agarraba un panecillo de la canasta y se la daba.

-Gracias amor huelen divinos (me dijo con una sonrisa de sorpresa agarrando el panecillo yo estaba muy feliz por lo menos olía bien).

Jack se metió el panecillo a la boca y lo mordió, pero el rostro que yo estaba esperando nunca llego, puso una cara de Asco?.

-Renesme pero que le echaste?. Me pregunto escupiendo el panecillo, no le puedes dar esto a la manada los vas a envenenar

Yo no lo podía creer era una mala cocinera, Jack nunca me iba a querer por eso, nunca iba a dejar de ser una niña consentida, no podía ni siquiera hornear pastelillos sin matar a alguien.

-Nessie despiertaaaa!!! (me dijo Jack). Era solo un mal sueño amor no llores mas no me gusta verte llorar perdóname amor yo nunca te haría eso

-Jake? (no entendía porque él me estaba pidiendo disculpas).

-Nessie yo prefiero morirme envenenado a hacerte sentir mal, te amo (me dijo yo ya entendía que era lo que estaba pasando)

-JACOB BLACK!!!! ESTABAS VIENDO QUE SOÑABA??????? (yo les había prohibió a todos espiar mis sueños, se suponía el único que los veía era mi papa por su poder)

-Nessie yo…. (me dijo avergonzado). Perdóname mi vida yo se que lo tenia prohibido, pero es que me dio mucha curiosidad estabas nombrándome amor yo quería ver que era lo que estabas soñando, además si yo tuviera tu poder me encantaría que siempre vieran en mis sueños para que veas que siempre estás en ellos y para que sientas que te amo como lo hago

Yo no podía estar molesta con el hombre que amaba y menos si el me decía todo eso

-Está bien mi vida pero trata de no hacerlo, son mis sueños los quiero para mi nada mas…

-Amor, discúlpame no lo vuelvo hacer (me dijo dándome un beso)

-Cielo que hora es? (no tenia ni la menor idea de cuánto había dormido)

-Son las 10 de la mañana amor, pero cuéntame cómo seguiste?, ya te sientes mejor? Se te ve mejor

-Si ya estoy como nueva, estar contigo tanto tiempo hizo que se me pegara eso de curarse rápido (le dije yo con una sonrisa), amor mira yo creo que es mejor no decirle a nadie que pasaste la noche aquí tu sabes como es mi papa es mejor evitar problemas.

-Amor precisamente de eso te iba a hablar, ayer cuando estaba comprando las pastillas me llamo tu papa, (hay no eso significaba problemas) pero tranquila, me dijo que lo mejor era que me quedara contigo, para cuidarte y eso, me dijo que para el era muy difícil aceptar eso, pero prefería que yo estuviese contigo a que tú te quedaras sola, además me dijo también que Charlie había hablado con Bella estaba preocupado porque tú te quedaras sola y eso también hizo que ellos tomaran esa decisión

-Enserio? (le dije mientras el asentía con una sonrisa, no podía creer que mi papa ya aceptara nuestra relación y no se metiera en nuestras vidas), que bien eso, entonces tenemos la libertad de hacer lo que queramos.

- Si princesa, y yo creo que lo mejor es que te quedes conmigo en La Push, que te parece?

Jack y yo viviendo juntos? No lo podía creer, la enfermedad me había matado y estaba en el cielo, o bueno eso creo, pero ya va me dijo que en su casa en la Push???, no estaba en el cielo pero si en algo parecido

-Jacob, (le dije muy seriamente), no es por menospreciar tu casa ni nada de eso, pero mira aquí tenemos internet televisión satelital un garaje enorme donde puedes arreglar muchos carros y todas las herramientas de la tía Rose (yo sabía que con eso lo iba a convencer de quedarnos aquí, vi como le comenzaron a brillar los ojos), además esta casa es más grande y divertida.

-Entonces, cual es mi habitación? (me dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-"Nuestra habitación" (dije acentuando esas palabras)puede ser la que nosotros queramos. (el me miro sorprendido)

-Nessie, yo creo que todavía no es momento para eso, deberíamos esperar a que nos casemos, yo no quiero defraudar la confianza que me dio tu padre, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien.

-Jake. (le dije muy sonrojada), yo entiendo eso amor, pero no me refirió a ser una pareja "así", yo solo quiero dormir contigo solo eso y lo podemos hacer, yo quiero que siempre estemos abrazados (le dije para que me entendiera que no quería eso)

-Ahí!!, así si princesa, entonces aclarado los detalles, me quieres acompañar a la Push para buscar mi ropa y mis cosas?.

Yo quería estar con el siempre, pero me acorde que tenia la tarea de aprender a cocinar, y más si ahora teníamos que vivir juntos.

-Amor, yo ya me siento mejor pero prefiero quedarme aquí tranquila y descansando

-Si amor, mejor descansa mucho no yo tardo, voy a entrar en fase para llegar más rápido y me vengo en mi carro (yo asentí me dio un beso y se fue) .

Cuando no escuche a Jack, salí corriendo a mi cuarto a buscar mi teléfono, y encontré lo que estaba buscando.

-Hola Emily, disculpa si interrumpo pero necesito un favor, es Renesme Cullen

-Ah!! Hola Nessie, tranquila dime que necesitas (me dijo ella, los de la Push siempre me decían Nessie por Jack)

-Me puedes dar la receta de los panecillos que habías hecho el día que estuve por tu casa?

-Claro tienes donde anotar? (yo rodé los ojos, mi memoria era muy parecida a la de los vampiros podría guardar cualquier información)

-Si claro puedes comenzar a decírmela (le dije tratando de ser Cortez)….

Quería hacerle una pequeña broma a Jake con eso del sueño, cuando llegara ya iba a tener los panecillos listos, quería ver su expresión, después de que Emily me dio la receta, comencé a prepararlos, ya estaban en el horno , y olían maravilloso, yo creo que quedaron ricos porque seguí la receta tal cual como me la dijo Emily.

Escuche que Jack llego…

-Amor ya llegue a casa (dijo el tonto como si ya tuviéramos 10 años de casados)

-Estoy en la cocina ven, te tengo una sorpresa

Cuando entro me miro intrigado.

-Nessie, horneaste panecillos?? (se me había olvidado que mi novio era un Hombre lobo con un súper olfato)

-Si amor, descubriste la sorpresa antes de dártela (le dije yo cruzándome de brazos)

-Discúlpame cielo no fue mi intención (me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un beso)

-Tranquilo amor, deja que se enfríen un poco apenas los saque del horno, y , como te fue?

-Ya va amor, primero que todo, déjame decirte que te vez hermosa con ese delantal y con tu cara y tu cabello llena de mezcla de panecillos (me dijo mientras me daba otro beso), y me fue bien amor.

-Gracias cielo, trajiste todo?

-Si mi vida, pero sabes que tenia tiempo sin lavar ropa y tengo mucha sucia, en realidad casi toda(me dijo avergonzado)

-Tranquilo cielo dámela yo la meto en la lavadora ahorita (yo quería ser así como mi mama, el ama de casa perfecta, tenia que demostrarle a MI LOBITO que no era una niña consentida).

-Gracias mi vida enserio, sabes que Seth me aviso que hoy hay un partido de Futbol muy importante, voy a ir a verlo, quieres verlo conmigo?

-No mi vida, voy a arreglar la cocina ve tu tranquilo ahorita te llevo algo para que tomes (ya me parecía mas a mi mama me sentía orgullosa y yo creo que el también se le veía en la cara la emoción)

Cuando se fue vi que tenia mucho por hacer, fui al refrigerador para ver que le podía preparar a Jack para que tomara pero en él había todavía jugo de naranja así que decidí llevarle eso…

-Toma amor (le dije mientras le entrega el vaso con una gran sonrisa)..

-Gracias cielo te amo (me dijo)

Me sentía tan feliz tan normal, así seria las parejas humanas normales?, si lo mas probable, recordé la ropa así que me fui al cuarto de lavado, mi novio ya la había dejado ahí, era muchísima una montaña de ropa, así que comencé mi trabajo, agarre varias prendas las metí en la lavadora, cuando fui a buscar el jabón había de bastante tipos, había uno especial para ropa blanca, había otro especial para ropa de color, había uno especial para manchas, había otro con suavizante ese era el que mejor olía, entonces decidí echarle de todos un poquito, ya que en la lavadora había ropa blanca y oscura y yo quería que quedara suave y con buen olor, Jack estaría muy orgulloso de mi.

Luego me fui a la cocina a lavar todo y fui a llamar a mi mama para que me dijera que podía hacer de cena y principalmente como hacerlo.

-Hola hija como seguiste? (me dijo mi mama preocupada)

-Muy bien mami, ya sabes que Jack se va a mudar conmigo verdad? (le dije yo orando para que no pusiera problemas)

-Si amor tu papa en lo poco que me ha dicho me lo comento, tu sabes que por mi no hay ningún problema princesa (estaba tan aliviada)

-Gracias mami, pero sabes que quería preparar algo rico para cenar pero no sabia que me puedes ayudar?....

Mi mama ya me había dicho que preparar y como prepararlo, así que fui al cuarto de lavado para ver como iba la ropa de Jack. Cuando la saque de la lavadora para meterla en la secadora, la ropa estaba extraña, con colores raros como de Hippie?, tal vez era un nuevo estilo que estaba adoptando mi novio, cuando termine decidí meter todo lo que faltaba de ropa y cuando eche el jabón eche mas cantidad ya que era mucha mas ropa.

Me sentía tan feliz, fui a tomar dos panecillos uno para mi y uno para Jacke.

-Hola amor te traje un panecillo (el estaba concentrado en el juego casi no me presto atención)

-Ah!! Gracias cielo.. (me dijo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado)

Cuando estaba entendiendo por fin el partido comenzó a oler muchísimo a jabón, que extraño, fui corriendo al cuarto de lavado y cuando estaba entrando me resbale, no podía dejar de gritar no entendía que había pasado, había espuma mucha espuma por todos lados y ya estaba saliendo del cuarto de lavado.

-NESSIEE!!!!! ….(me dijo Jack mientras iba cayendo al lado mío )

-Amor la lavadora esta viva, no entiendo que paso, discúlpame (Jack estaba tirado en el piso cubierto de espuma al igual que yo y muerto de la risa)

-Jajajajaja!!!!!, ahora si te pareces al monstruo del lago Ness, mira tan cómica estas cubierta de espuma (me dijo el entre risas, era muy cómica la situación y el se veía muchísimo mas cómico que yo, así que no pude evitar reírme)

Después que nos reímos sin parar como 20 minutos en el piso del cuarto de lavado llenos de espuma, nos levantamos y limpiamos todo.

-Amor vamos a sacar, tu saca la de la secadora y yo saco la de la lavadora..

Cuando Jack saco las prendas de la secadora estaba muy confundido, y yo también ahora todas eran como prendas de bebe mi Jack no cabía ahí………..

Jacob

Después de darnos cuenta que casi toda mi ropa se había dañado, mi novia se había ido a prepararme la cena, yo estaba un poco asustado no quería que Nessie se quemara o algo se quemara, así que fui a la cocina a vigilar que todo estuviera bien.

-Amor sabes que signfica que ya no tengas ropa que ponerte? (me dijo ella muy sonriente mientras picaba unas verduras, tenia un cuchillo tenia que preocuparme mucho)

-Que voy a tener que andar desnudo?, (le dije mientras veía preocupado como cortaba), cuidado con eso Nessie se ve filoso.

-No amor no seas tonto (me dijo sonrojada), Significa que… UN DIA DE COMPRAS CON RENESME CULLEN!!!!!

Eso me asustaba mas que la imagen que tenia en frente, Nessie brincando con un cuchillo afiloso en la mano.

-Si amor mañana vamos de compras pero cuidado con eso que te puedes cortar (le dije yo mientras ella terminaba de dar salticos)

-JACOB BLACK!!!!!! Yo e luchado contra osos, contra pumas, y toda clase de animales salvajes….Y TU ESTAS PREOCUPADO DE UN SIMPLE CUCHILLO FILOSO!!!!!!!

-Mi vida (yo sabia que me estaba volviendo loco y que tenia razón), discúlpame por preocuparme tanto por ti

Cuando dije eso pasaron dos cosas

La primera, vi que a Nessie se le aguaron los ojos, me miro y salió corriendo con el cuchillo en la mano a donde yo estaba

La segunda es que creo que me desmaye y no me acuerdo de mas nada….

-Jacobbb!!!!! (me decía nessie mientras me golpeaba el pecho con una mano y con la otra sostenía el cuchillo)

-RENESME!!!! SUELTA EL CUCHILLOOO (estaba tan nervioso ya estaba comenzando a temblar si seguía así tenia que entrar en fase y ella estaba muy cerca)

-Ah!!! (dijo mi novia mientras tiraba el cuchillo a la pared donde quedo clavado), mi vida discúlpame te asuste mucho?

-Solo un poco mi vida pero ya todo esta bien (le dije mientras dejaba de temblar y la abrazaba)..

-Jack, me encanta que te preocupes por mi , pero sabias que te estas volviendo un poco paranoico?

-Discúlpame mi vida, es que no estoy acostumbrado a verte en ese papel de Bella tu sabes Ama de casa perfecta (le dije siendo sincero)

-Jajajaj!!! Bueno amor, ve y arregla la mesa mientras yo sirvo (yo asentí levantándome para hacer lo que me habían mandado)

Después de una exquisita cena, Nessie cocinaba divino, estábamos viendo televisión muy tranquilamente

-Amor, tengo sueño me voy a ir a acostar (me dijo ella bostezando)

-Vamos (le dije tomándola de la mano)

-Jack vamos ya estoy lista, despiértate (Nessie ya estaba lista? Pensé mientras me estaba despertando)

-Lista para estar conmigo? (le dije mientras la halaba a la cama y la abrazaba)

-No Jack no seas tonto, lista para irnos al centro comercial, y no me estas dejando respirar amor ..

Se me había olvidado completamente el día de compras con mi novia, yo nunca había salido de compras con ella, Bella decía que era una tortura, que era peor que Alice, eso me tendría que preocupar?, tal vez Bella solo exageraba.

-Amor, porque tengo que ir yo?, uds siempre me traían la ropa yo nunca tenia que ir (le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama)

-Jacob, no ibas tú porque yo siempre iba con mi tia Alice, mi tia Rose y mi mama, aquí no están ellas asi que es tu trabajo de buen novio acompañarme, voy a servir el desayuno te espero rápido apurate (me dijo mientras me daba una palmada en mi trasero)

Nessie me había dado un palmada en el trasero?, ahora si ya me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

Nessie se había vuelto completamente loca, esta muy hiperactiva, no dejaba de apurarme y de decir que estaba muy emocionada, que tenia mucho tiempo sin ir de compras, yo ya estaba preocupado.

-Vamos amor rápido (me dijo mientras me hacia tragar todo el vaso de jugo y las tostadas que había preparado al mismo tiempo), te espero en mi carro apúrate. (dijo cuando se dio cuenta que en mi boca no cabían mas de 3 tostadas)

Después de que se fue dando brinquitos, comí tranquilamente pero fui interrumpido por una corneta que no dejaba de sonar.

-Ya nessie ya estoy aquí, vamos (le dije con una sonrisa para que no se enterara que estaba nervioso)

-Ponte el cinturón mi vida (me dijo mientras aceleraba, yo le hice caso mi vida podría acabar hoy )

Nessie creyo que estábamos en una carrera de formula 1, yo no le dije nada me daba miedo como reaccionaria, pero ya estábamos entrando al centro comercial sanos y salvos, ella estaba feliz no dejaba de sonreir, eso me hacia feliz también pero temia por mi vida.

-Amor por donde quieres comenzar? (me dijo dando brinquitos)

-Nessie, no se supone que vamos a comprar ropa para mi?, deberíamos comenzar por la zona e caballeros.

Mi novia rodo los ojos me agarro del brazo y me halo para la zona de caballeros, ahí comenzó mi tortura….

Ya estábamos en la casa, Nessie había invitado a Seth a cenar, ya habíamos comido y estábamos en el garaje yo le estaba mostrando el auto de mi novia a mi amigo, y la susodicha estaba arreglando todo lo que había comprado

-Y que hiciste hoy Jack?

-Seth hoy fue una tortura, conocí el lado oscuro de mi novia, estoy traumatizado. Cuando llegamos a la parte de hombres, se dio cuenta que hoy estrenaban una nueva colección de uno de esos diseñadores que ella tanto adora, me hizo probar todas las prendas, y comprar todo yo creo que esa parte se quedo sin mucha ropa. Los dueños de la tienda estaban tan felices con ella que le mostraron la colección de otro diseñador que se estrena hasta el próximo mes, me hizo probar toda la colección, modelársela a ella y a los vendedores y por supuesto también la compramos toda, yo estaba muerto de hambre casi no me había dejado desayunar por llegar rápido al centro comercial, cuando acabamos con el departamento de caballeros y el deposito, me engaño, me dijo que quería comprar unas sabanas para las camas, pero las sabanas terminaron siendo casi todo el departamento de mujeres y el deposito por supuesto, luego fuimos a comer, pero vio una tienda de comida naturista y le metieron ideas locas en la cabeza, compro un poco de productos y de comida integral y de esas cosas feas y asquerosas ahí, cuando estábamos en esa tienda escucho a una señora hablando de las buenas rebajas que había en el departamento de accesorios, ahí se transformo, yo era ell cargador oficial de todas las cosas que compraba no podía ni ver de la cantidad de bolsas que tenia, tuve que pararme un rato para descansar ya era demasiado peso cuando vi que un guardia de seguridad la estaba sacando del departamento y ella parecía loca gritando, una señora me pregunto si yo venia con ella y yo le dije "yo no vengo con ella".

-Hermano tuviste un día muy divertido por lo que me contaste (me dijo seth tirado en el piso muerto de la risa)

-Menos mal y yo amo a esa mujer, no me importaría pasar 40 días así, solo si fueran con ella…

Después de que Seth se fue yo estaba muy cansado así que fui directamente a la cama

-Amor me voy a acostar ya, vienes? (le pregunte a nessie, ella estaba sacando un poco de cosas de unas cajas)No me acuerdo de haber comprado eso amor (le dije extrañado)

-Ah!! Amor es que esta mañana antes de irnos compre estas cosas en internet, mira amor esta alarma tan linda (dijo mientras me mostraba un gallo de porcelana) y no amor voy a arreglar esto ve tu yo no estoy cansada.

-Bueno princesa, no te acuestes muy tarde (le dije mientras le daba un beso y veía que en las cajas habían por lo menos 10 gallos de los que me había mostrado)

Estaba soñando con Nessie y yo en la playa apunto de besarnos cuando

KIKIRIKIIIIIII!!!!, KIKIRIKIIII!!!, KIKIRIKIIII!!, KIKIRIKIIIIIII!!!!, KIKIRIKIIII!!!, KIKIRIKIIII!!, KIKIRIKIIIIIII!!!!, KIKIRIKIIII!!!, KIKIRIKIIII!!

Abrí los ojos y vi el causante de ese espantoso ruido, todavía medio dormir tire la mano y el gallo voló por los aires, partiéndose cuando callo al piso y Nessie entraba..

-Jack, lo mataste!!!!!! (me dijo impresionada, en sus manos tenia mi desayuno que novia tan linda tengo me trajo el desayuno a la cama y yo estaba muerto de hambre).

-Disculpame princesa ese gallo me asusto!!! (le dije mientras veía que me había preparado)

-Amor mira te traje un rico y saludable desayuno (me dijo poniendo la bandeja en la cama). Espero y te guste mucho y por el despertador no te preocupes te tengo una sorpresa (dijo saliendo del cuarto)

El desayuno era un plato de "ALGO" una cosa extraña como entre avena espesa, cereal, y vomito? Si vomito

-Mira amor ya tenemos otro despertador (dijo entrando al cuarto mostrándome un gallo exactamente igual, ya entendí porque anoche vi tantos). Vez como si nada hubiese pasado (dijo colocando el gallo en la mesita de noche y saliendo del cuarto).

Nessie quería ser un ama de casa perfecta, ya me había dado cuenta de eso, no entendía porque ella no tenia que ser nada ella ya es perfecta, no pude comer lo que me trajo, me levante al baño y lo bote por el lavamanos, me bañe y baje para ver que estaba haciendo mi novia.

-Amor mira, (me dijo mostrándome una pizarra con los días de la semana), aquí voy a colocar que vamos a comer cada dia, hay que controlar todas las calorías que comamos, en la tienda naturista me dijeron que había que hacer exactamente. (y comenzó a escribir nombres de esas comidas asquerosas y saludables como ella decia).

-Me voy a trabajar en el auto de Leah amor (le dije mientras le daba un beso ella asintio)

No podía creer que nessie quería ser otra persona, ella era perfecta como es, porque quería aparentar?, yo tenia que hablar con ella de todo esto, no podía vivir así y menos si se trata de comida, pero tenia miedo de hacerle daño.

Mientras iba arreglando el carro de Leah me acorde del sueño de la playa. Tenia una magnifica idea, entre corriendo a la casa para poner manos a la obra.

-Preciosa (le dije a nessie mientras leía una revista sobre cosas naturales), quiero dar un paseo en la playa hoy, quieres ir? (ella me miro emocionada con una gran sonrisa)

-Si amor, que buena idea, preparare unos bocadillos para llevar (me dijo mientras se levantaba y se iva a la cocina)

Ya estábamos en la playa, había un gran atardecer, así que decidí comenzar la conversación difícil.

-Nessie, tu sabes que yo te amo verdad? (ella me miro extrañada)

-Por supuesto mi vida, como yo a ti

-Amor yo amo a RENESME CARLIE CULLEN

-SI amor eso dijiste, (me dijo con cara de confusión), porque eso tan raro cielo?

-Porque yo te amo como tu eres, no tienes que ser así como estas siendo, yo no quiero que te sientas mal amor, pero me gustas tu no lo que estas tratando de ser.

-Jack (dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos), discúlpame yo solo pensé que tu no ibas a querer vivir con una niña consentida, yo quería que vieras que podía manejar un hogar y eso para que te sintieras orgulloso de mi

-Mi vida, yo estoy orgulloso de ti, y yo estoy seguro que vas a poder llevar un hogar y mejor de lo que lo hacen esas amas de casa perfectas, yo no quiero que tu trates de ser quien no eres, tu eres mi niña consentida yo no quiero que cambie eso (le dije mientras le secaba las lagrimas)

-Mi vida discúlpame, te entiendo se que e sido muy extraña en la casa estos días, voy a tratar de ir con calma (me dijo mientras me daba un besito)

-Renesme, yo te amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser, tu para mi eres lo mas importante que existe en el mundo, tu felicidad es mi felicidad, y tus tristezas son mis tristezas, eres la persona mas especial y hermosa que existe en este mundo, eres mi razón para vivir (le dije suspirando, me estaba colocando muy nervioso por lo que iba a hacer ella estaba llorando con una gran sonrisa)y yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, no te voy a decir que quiero compartir mi vida contigo porque mi vida yo te la di la primera vez que te vi, pero si te quiero preguntar , tu quieres compartir tu vida conmigo? (le dije mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo el anillo de compromiso de mi mama)

-Claro amor yo te amo siempre quiero estar contigo (me dijo mientras yo me arrodillaba delante de ella)

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan, te quieres casar conmigo? (ella no dijo nada solo lloraba)

Renesme me halo para que me parara, ella lloraba mucho con una gran sonrisa, pero todavía no me había dicho si, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me mostro a nosotros dos en el altar y ella diciendo si acepto, ok este era mi si, y nos besamos mientras yo le ponía el anillo.


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Normalidad?

Capitulo 9 ¿Normalidad?

PoV Edward

Había pasado 1 día después de que mi pequeña se habi ido, ya había hablado con ella al parecer el perro de Jacob no la quería ver, me hervía la sangre eso, pero tenia que controlarme, respire profundo intentando calmarme, lo mejor era que Nessie estuviera allá, después de que Alice se quedo catatónica, todos andan muy preocupados solo Carlisle y yo somos los que sabemos el motivo de que Alice este en ese estado, los demás creen que es depresión por ver tanto tiempo a Rose así.

"Edward vamos al hospital necesito hablar contigo, descubrí que era lo que estábamos haciendo mal". Yo asentí y Salí de la casa para montarme en el auto con Carlise. Camino al hospital me explico que era lo que faltaba, era tan lógico no se porque no se me había ocurrido, así que ya estábamos listos para comenzar.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio Carlisle recibió una llamada de Esme. Le dijo que Alice ya estaba normal que se había levantado a dar saltitos y salió corriendo diciendo que iba a vernos al hospital.

-Carlisle, Alice ya lo vio, vamos a tener éxito en todo, hay que pensar quienes son las que van a gestar los bebes (le dije yo a mi padre preocupado)

-Deberíamos encargar de eso a Alice, seguro ella ya vio como va a ser todo (me dijo Carlisle yo solo asentí era lo mas lógico).

Edward hermanito gracias te quiero mucho eres el mejor. Comenzó a escuchar los pensamientos de Alice

-Ya llego Carlisle (el solo asintió)

-Carlisle muchas gracias por seguir trabajando en eso, uds son los mejores, dentro de 8 días los bebes ya estarán el vientre de sus gestadoras (decía Alice mientras se acordaba de la visión que había tenido). Yo me encargo de mi trabajo y uds del suyo, me retiro tengo mucho por hacer (y desaparecio).

6 dias después…..

Estaba llegando a la casa, cuando vi a mi esposa parada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados se veía bastante molesta, me acerque y le di un beso…

-Edward, que es lo que pasa?, porque están todo el día en el hospital?, Esme y yo ya estamos cansadas de sus misterios, solo te veo cinco horas al día, es que acaso hay otra? Dime la verdad.

No podía creer que bella me estuviera preguntando eso, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, solo para estar juntos, todavía desconfía de mi?...

-Bella, que tonta eres, tu eras, eres y serás siempre mi único amor, tu eres la razón de mi existencia y eso no a cambiado, estamos mucho tiempo en el hospital porque tenemos que recuperar todo el trabajo que habíamos abandonado, pero ya estamos por terminar mi vida, te amo y no pienses eso tu eres la única.

-Me tienes preocupada con todo eso, que bueno que ya vas a terminar, te extraño mucho (me dijo acercándose a mi)

Cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, era Nessie..

-Papa donde esta mama?.

-Hola hija como estas? Tu mama esta al lado mío.

-Bien papa pon el altavoz por favor tengo algo importante que decirles (Dios que no este embarazada porfavor pense sonaba muy emocionada)

-Papa, mama, Jack y yo nos vamos a casar. (yo tenia que analizar todo muy bien asi que me di mi tiempo)

-Felicitaciones hija!!!!, me alegra mucho esa noticia ya era hora (le dijo Bella traicionándome y mirándome con ojos de di algo malo y te mato)

-Felicitaciones hija, ya me lo esperaba (dije cuidadosamente para que Bella no me hiciera nada)

-Gracias estoy tan emocionada, Jack les envía saludos, esta preparando la cena, llegamos en la madrugada del lunes ya aparatamos los boletos.

-Tu tia Alice estará feliz de organizarles la boda, ve preparándote física y mentalmente hija (le dijo bella)

-Si mama tranquila, hablamos después ya me llaman a comer, los amo..

Bella se veía feliz, yo no sabia como sentirme estaba un poco triste mi niña, mi pequeña se iba a casar.

-Amor no estés triste Renesme va a ser y es muy feliz con Jacob

-Bella yo se eso, pero yo no quiero que ellos se alejen de nosotros.

-Amor tranquilo yo se que Esme no va a permitir eso tampoco nadie lo va a permitir ni siquiera ella no te preocupes.

Bella tenia razón en lo que me decía, estaba ya feliz por mi hija y por Jack, iban a ser muy felices cerca de nosotros.

-Amor yo creo que es mejor no contar nada acerca de eso, cuando ellos lleguen hacemos una reunión para que digan la noticia, que te parece?

-Perfecto mi vida, pero en que habíamos quedado antes de que llamara Nessie?.....

Bella

Edward y yo estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que llegaran Nessie y Jacob.

-Amor estas distraído que pasa? (le pregunte a mi esposo)

-Estoy pensando amor en que tengo muchas ganas de ver a Nessie, ya se están acercando ya los puedo oír.

Esperamos diez minutos cuando los vimos, se veían tan felices.

-Hola Bells, suegrito como estas me extrañaste? (le pregunto Jacob a edward quien rodo los ojos mientras abrazaba a Renesme)

-Hola Jacob, Princesa como estas? (le dije mientras me abrazaba) te extrañe mucho hija.

-Y yo a uds mama les prometo que no me voy a volver a alejar tanto (dijo Renesme y yo quite mi escudo para decirle a Edward "TE LO DIJE")

Ya camino a la casa Edward nos dijo que teníamos una reunión familiar en cuanto llegáramos, yo estaba preocupada, el estaba un poco distraído y callado. "que te preocupa amor?", le dije quitando mi escudo, el solo me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mano. Jacob no paraba de hablar sobre la manada y como estaban todos allá.

Cuando llegamos a la casa fuimos directamente a la oficina de Carlisle , ya estaban todos reunidos, Alice se veía muy feliz y emocionada, Carlisle se veía preocupado, Rose estaba igual que siempre, Emmet y Jasper estaban intrigado al igual que yo, no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-Todo va a estar bien (dijo Edward dándome un beso)

Mientras todos saludaban a Renesme y Jacob, Edward hablo, ahora se veía muy feliz, que bipolar era mi esposo

-Carlisle, antes de hablar sobre eso Jacob y Renesme tienen algo que contar (dijo mientras todos posaban la mirada sobre ellos)

-Bueno familia, solo les tenemos que decir que me voy a casar con Nessie, los regalos me los pueden dar desde ya!! (dijo Jacob mientras renesme le daba un codazo)

Alice era la mas emocionada de todo, ya se había autoimpuesto el trabajo de organizar todo, era algo obvio ella era la mejor para eso.

-Cuando comenzamos el trabajo de investigación de la clonación, no tuvimos éxito, no podíamos ver una cosa, el problema fue que comenzamos a trabajar con hipótesis y estudios ya realizados en humanos (comenzó a hablar Carlisle, yo no entendía nada que tenia que ver todo eso ahora?), nos dimos por vencidos y por esta razón fue que Alice se volvió catatónica al igual que Rosalie (Alice se volvió catatónica porque no podía tener hijos? Que extraño sonaba todo eso). Hace ocho días Edward y yo comenzamos a trabajar en una nueva teoría, no voy a caer en términos científicos, es algo así como una combinación entre la clonación y la teoría que nos había dicho parcialmente Joham, el echo es que todos estos días hemos estado trabajando en el hospital para crear óvulos con el ADN de las mujeres de la familia exceptuando a Renesme por supuesto, (Rose estaba mirando atentamente a Carlisle), el echo es que si estos óvulos se fecundan pueden ser gestados en otro vientre, asi que es cuestión de ustedes decidir quienes van a ser los padres de sus hijos (dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa en su boca)

Yo mire a Edward, el estaba sonriendo estaba muy feliz, se me acerco y me abrazo, ya entendía en que era lo que estaban trabajando

-Yo quiero que tu seas el padre de mi hijo(le dije yo dándole un beso, el solo se reia).

Cuando me di cuenta Rosalie no paraba de llorar a su forma estaba abrazando y besando a Emmet, Alice estaba dando brinquitos alrededor de Jasper y el estaba enviando sentimientos de mucha felicidad, Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados y Renesme y Jacob estaban llorando los dos abrazados.

-Carlisle muchísimas gracias por devolverme a mi Rose. (Dijo Emmett muy emocionado)

-Si, ya que todas han decidido cual va a ser el padre de su hijo necesito que Jasper y Emmet me acompañen, necesito sus espermatozoides (no podía creerlo la cara de Emmett era inigualable estaba en Shok)

-Ok Carlisle como ordenes (dijo Jasper retirándose de la habitación)

-Emmet no vas a ir? (le pregunto Rose )

-Rose estas segura de eso?, yo no quiero hacerlo. (dijo con una cara de asco que hizo reir a todos, Jacob estaba tirado en el piso muerto de la risa, hasta Rose se estaba riendo)

-Vamos Emmet eso es rápido (dijo Carlisle mientras halaba a Emmet fuera de la habitación)

-Bueno, ya que todos sabemos lo que sabemos este es el plan (dijo Alice, ya lo tenia todo preparado), En sus armarios le deje una barrigas de plástico, cada una tiene su día exacto, los bebes van a nacer dentro de 5 meses debido a la genética de sus padres, ya tengo a las mujeres que van a gestar los bebes, les alquile un apartamento muy cerca de aquí, para estar pendiente de ellas, ya están alojadas ahí solo falta que Carlisle ponga los bebes y eso lo van a hacer dentro de unas horas. (yo no podía creer todo lo que Alice estaba diciendo, iba a ser mama otra vez), El bebe de Esme lo va a gestar Caroline, El bebe de Rose lo va a gestar Angelina, el bebe de Bella lo va a gestar Vicky y mi precioso bebe lo va a gestar Amanda, ya esta todo preparado, necesito los nombres de sus hijos, yo se que es muy rápido pero uds ya los tienen preparados (todavía no podía creer todo lo que Alice estaba diciendo)

-Bueno Alice segura que tenemos que usar esas barrigas de plástico? (dijo Esme no muy alegre)

-Claro de otra forma los vecinos se darían cuenta, entonces Rose comienza tu si es niña como le pondrías? (dijo Alice tomando nota)

-Veronica Sade si es niña y Tom Barnett si es niño.

-Peter Aiden si es niño y si es una niña Edith Calista (dijo Esme ilusionada)

-Anthony Cheim y Elizabeth Marie (dije yo, ojala y le guste ese nombre e mi esposo no habíamos hablado de eso). Alice y como le vas a poner a tu hijo?(pregunte mientras ella sonreía ilusionada)

-Jackson Salton o Madeline Sophia, todavia no se cual va usar. Necesito que Rose y Bella vayan a comprar ropa materna para todas, confio en ti Rose (dijo mientra yo giraba los ojos), y Esme que trabaje en la idea que acaba de tener, y a uds tortolos vengan conmigo necesito las medidas para los trajes.

Rose salió dijo que se iva a arreglar mientras amanecía, Esme salió a trabajar en su idea me imagino, Alice, Jacob y Renesme se fueron a tomar las medidas, solo quedábamos mi esposo y yo en la oficina.

-Asi que Anthony Cheim o Elizabeth Marie? (me dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa)

-Si no te gustan vamos y hablamos con Alice para cambiarlos

-Me encantan, en especial el del niño , tu que quieres que sea? (me pregunto agarrándome de las manos)

-Con tal que sea sano y fuerte para mi esta bien lo que sea, y tu?

-Yo la verdad quiero un niño, para enseñarle a jugar beisbol, y hacer cosas de hombres, tengo que transmitir mis conocimientos a mi descendencia (dijo mi esposo mientras me daba un beso). Rose ya viene ya esta lista para que vayan al centro comercial, yo me voy a ayudar a Carlisle a colocar los bebes en los vientres, te amo (me dijo dándome un beso mientras Rose entraba a la oficina). Y el próximo nombre lo elijo yo (dijo y desapareció).

-Lista para irnos? (dijo Rose ya se había arreglado estaba despampanante como siempre que bien volvía a ser ella misma)….


	10. Chapter 10 Sarah Marie

Capitulo 10 Sarah Marie

Renesme

Han pasado dos meses desde que llegamos de Forks, todo este tiempo he estado muy ocupada con la Alice y los preparativos de la Boda, ya todo estaba casi listo, mis tíos se estaban encargando de la decoración, estaba esperando que llegaran mi tía Alice, Rose y mi mama para que me ayudaran a arreglarme, todo este tiempo fue una locura trabaje como nunca y mi prometido era arrastrado por nosotras para que ayudara con todo lo de la boda. Mi mama y la tía Rose se encargaban de cuidar a las mujeres que estaban gestando a los bebes. Al parecer iba todo bien, Carlisle le está haciendo transfusiones de Sangre desde que ellos están ahí para evitar que se debiliten, Todas las mujeres de la casa andan con sus barrigas de plástico, se ven muy tiernas, el tío Jasper es el encargado de las fotografías, tienen que documentar todo el embarazo. Hoy era el día de mi boda, mis papas nos regalaron 4 semanas en Paris allá seria nuestra luna de miel.

A mi cuarto entraron mi mama y la Tía Rose

-Hija siéntate tu tía te va a maquillar y yo te voy a peinar, ahorita llega Alice con el vestido y los accsoerios, tenemos que apurarnos ya Jacob te está esperando (dijo mi mama, ya estaban las dos arrregladas, estaban hermosas con sus pequeñas barriguitas)

No lo podía creer ya me iba a casar, decidimos hacer una reunión muy pequeña con los amigos humanos y el abuelo Charlie y Sue no podíamos invitar a ningún vampiro debido al pequeño secreto que estaba aun creciendo.

-Listo Nessie ya termine quedaste fantástica, nada de nervios querida hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida (me dijo la Rose dándome un abrazo), voy a buscar a Alice nos vemos abajo.

-Mama te vez muy linda con la barriguita (le dije yo tratando de no pensar en la boda).

-Gracias hija, todas nos vemos muy cómicas, esta ha sido una experiencia única y nada normal, bueno desde que conocí a tu padre las cosas nunca han sido normales (me dijo riéndose).

-Bells te llama Edward (dijo Alice entrando a la habitación con el vestido)

-Respira hondo Nessie intenta controlar tu pulso. Se te va a correr todo el maquillaje con el sudor (dijo mi mama dándome un beso en la frente)

Alice me ayudo a poner el vestido, los accesorios y los fantásticos zapatos

-Tía enserio en esto eres la mejor (le dije mientras me miraba el espejo y respiraba profundamente)

-Ya lo sé Nessie, entra Edward (dijo mi tía)

-Hija te vez muy hermosa (me dijo mi papa dándome un gran abrazo a este punto ya no podía controlar los nervios)

-Edward la vas a aplastar y no se va a ver perfecta (dijo Alice regañando a mi papa)

-Nessie concéntrate en Jacob vale? (dijo mi tía agarrándome el rostro)

Mi papa me ofreció la mano y salimos los dos del cuarto, mi tía Alice ya había desaparecido cuando comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial. "No dejes que me caiga papa", pensé y él me sujeto con firmeza de brazo .

Cuando bajamos las escaleras todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas "Papa te amo" pensé, el me sonrió, y, en la casa estaban el abuelo que estaba apunto de llorar y a su lado Sue, estaba Seth y los vecinos, mi amiga de la universidad Ann con su gran barriga y su esposo, no habían muchas personas, cuando ahí vi al amor de mi vida esperándome en el altar con una gran sonrisa, todavía no podía creer lo afortunada que era, cuando llegamos al altar mi papa puso mi mano encima de la de Jacob que ya me estaba esperando ahí, sentí las dos temperaturas, Fuego y Hielo juntos en total armonía.

La ceremonia fue muy corta, yo no podía dejar de llorar de la felicidad, luego que dijimos los "si , acepto" y nos declararon marido y mujer, todos nos felicitaron y brindaron nuestro amor, ya era hora de irnos a nuestra luna de miel.

-Estoy ansiosa por llegar ya amor (le dije cuando nos estábamos montando en el avión)

-Yo también mi vida, pero la verdad estoy algo preocupado (me dijo bajando la mirada), no sé que haya sido capaz tu tía Alice de meter en las maletas, le tengo miedo ella es un monstruo.

Jack estaba traumatizado con mi Tía Alice, cuando estábamos con los preparativos de la boda él era arrastrado por nosotras para que nos ayudara con todo, debió ser bastante difícil para el seguirle el ritmo a mi tía.

-No te preocupes amor , todo va a salir bien, ya la boda termino no mas preparativos, ya todo vuelve a la calma (le dije yo mientras el suspiraba aliviado).

Todos estos días mi casa a estado patas arriba, mi mama estaba muy ocupada con el embarazo y los bebes, ella y la Tía Rose se encargaban de cuidar a las mujeres que estaban gestando los bebes, la abuela Esme estaba con un plan, una sorpresa para todos según mi tía Alice nadie lo podía saber todavía, Mi Papa , Carlisle y Jasper comenzaron a viajar para ver cómo estaban las cosas en los otros continentes, teníamos que aparentar que todo estaba normal, ningún vampiro se podía dar cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, el abuelito Charlie ya iba camino a Forks, nunca pudo borrar la sonrisa que le dio a mi mama cuando la vio "Embarazada". El tío Emmett estaba por todos lados tomándole fotos a las embarazadas después de que Jasper se fue el se adueño del trabajo, había que documentar bien la experiencia, aunque para él la "experiencia" solo era de mi Rose, a ella era la que le tomaba mas fotos. Después de la Boda Alice me dijo que se tenía que poner a comprar todo lo de los bebes, aunque faltaran tres meses todavía para que nacieran, pero a ella no se le escapaba nada….

-Amor vamos a aterrizar despierta (me dijo Jack dándome un beso en los labios). Buenos días dormilona (me dijo él en cuanto abrí los ojos para verlo)

Llevábamos un buen rato esperando a que sacaran todo nuestro equipaje del avión, Jacob estaba para arriba y para abajo pendiente de que no se quedara nada, la tía Alice y el tío Jasper nos dieron como regalo de boda todo el equipaje de la luna de miel, yo no tenía ni idea de cuánto era y que tanto nos había comprado, pero si podía decir algo estaba ABURRIDA, no lo podía creer en plena luna de miel.

-Está todo listo amor, el taxi nos está esperando (me dijo mi esposo en el odio)

Estaba tan asustada y nerviosa, no podía creer que ya Jack y yo éramos esposos y lo que se avecinaba cuando llegáramos al hotel, me di cuenta que Jack también lo estaba ya que el folleto que tenia es sus manos estaba completamente destruido. Yo no era capaz de mirar a la cara a mi esposo, que cobarde era, tenías tantas ganas de reírme producto de mis nervios. Durante todo el camino al hotel reino el silencio. Cuando llegábamos al Hotel quede en paralizada mis nervios aumentaron, clave la mirada hacia adelante sin ver nada ni a nadie, supongo que Jack estaba nervioso también porque no me pregunto nada, solo fue a registrarnos.

-Eh!! Ya estamos registrados si quieres sube yo voy por el equipaje (me dijo el dándome la llave del cuarto, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, comprobado estaba nervioso, yo solo asentí y me dirigí al ascensor)

Agradecí el hecho de estar unos minutos a solas, eso me ayudaría a estar más tranquila para cuando Jacob suba. Cuando llegue a la habitación no sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado en esta situación. El cuarto era grande y espacioso, entre directamente a la habitación y en el centro había una gran cama blanca, no soporte mas comencé a hiperventilar, no sabia que hacer, pero tenia que calmarme era mi Jack, voy a darme una rápida ducha pense, mientras iba camino al baño escuche como mi esposo abria la puerta y dejaba algo en el piso, yo me asome.

-Nessie aquí están tus maletas creo (dijo inseguro mirándolas en el piso), todavía falta equipaje el otro taxi no a llegado voy a bajar a esperarlo ya subo, te amo (me dijo el mientras salía del cuarto)

Tenia que ver de quien eran esas maletas, Sali corriendo sin perder tiempo las abri, había una con ropa elegante, vestidos de satén y seda con sus respectivos accesorios, en otra había ropa deportiva de hombre la cerré de inmediato, la ultima que quedaba esperaba que lo que tuviera adentro me sirviera para este momento, cuando me asome había un montón de cosas color rosa, , me llamó la atención que tenía entre las manos una cantidad fabulosa de encaje muy fino y transparente y diminutos artículos de satén. Lencería dije en voz alta sonriendo era justo lo que necesitaba. Lencería francesa muy atrevida.

Vi un hermoso conjunto color rosa de encaje, daba vergüenza verlo, este seria el perfecto, lo agarre y fui a darme la ducha, mi cuerpo lo agradeció ya estaba mas tranquila, con cuiando me coloque el conjunto y fui a ver como me quedaba en el espejo, "PERFECTO ", dije cuando me veía, y abrían la puerta del cuarto, era ahora o nunca

Espere a que cerrara la puerta y salí del cuarto modelándole el conjunto a mi esposo tuve la satisfacción de ver como cómo se le ponían los ojos como platos justo un segundo antes de que se le cayeran todas las maletas en el piso

-Que te parece?( dije dando una vuelta para que viera de todo los ángulos)……….

Estaba tumbada atravesada sobre el pecho de Jacob, pero él permanecía completamente inmóvil y me había ceñido con sus brazos, me desperté debido a sus fuertes ronquidos. Con cuidado quite sus pesados brazos para levantarme, se veía tan lindo acostado en la cama con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Fui directo al baño me sentía maravillosa, estaba tan feliz que podría dar salticos todo el dia, pero tenia mejores cosas que hacer con mi esposo. Despues de cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara, sentí mucha hambre. Cuando iba entrando a la habitación Jack se estaba levantando pero algo llamo mi atención mi precioso conjunto de encaje completamente destrozado.

-Jack, pero que le hiciste? (le pregunte agarrándolo y mostrándole los pedazos)

-Los siento mi vida, ese conjunto enserio me gustaba (yo no pude dejar de reir, Jack se levanto y me tomo en sus brazos)

Jack y yo nos besamos un buen rato

-Sabes anoche fue la mejor noche de toda mi existencia (me dijo Jack en el oido), deberíamos desayunar tengo mucha hambre (me dijo el)

-La mía también amor, que quieres, llamamos al servicio al cuarto? O bajamos al restaurant?....

Faltaba una semana y media para que se acabara la luna de miel, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, Jack y yo nos divertíamos mucho, en las tardes salíamos a conocer Paris y en las noches bueno, es obvio no, Jack no se equivocaba cuando me dijo que era bueno en todo. Estaba esperando que mi esposo se terminara de arreglar, íbamos a salir a caminar al parque .

-Listo preciosa (me dijo Jack saliendo del baño)

Yo me levante de la cama, pero un sentí un extraño mareo repentino me hizo caer otra vez donde estaba

-Guau!!!.. se me va la cabeza(dije mientras me sentaba en la cama)

-Nessie, estas bien? Quieres que llamemos a Carlisle? (me dijo Jack mientras venia hacia mi muy preocupado)

-No amor solo es un mareo, debe ser que me pare muy rápido de la cama (el me miro expectante)

Estabamos caminando en el parque, era maravilloso el clima era perfecto, pero yo no me sentía nada perfecta, estaba muy cansada a pesar de qe acabábamos de llegar, estaba un poco preocupada se supone que yo siempre estoy muy sana por mi parte de vampiro, pero me sentía extraña, no quería preocupar a Jacob.

-Jack, estoy un poco aburrida vamos para la habitación? (le dije a mi esposo, quería llegar rápido para tomar alguna pastilla y recostarme un poco)

-Estas bien Nessie? Pareces cansada (me miro el detallando cada expresión de mi rostro)

-Perfecta amor, solo quiero que estemos tu y yo solos en nuestro cuarto (le dije yo con una sonrisa con eso lo convencería)

Estando ya en la habitación me dirigi a mis malestas, quería darme un ducha antes de acostarme, cuando estaba buscando algo cómodo para ponerme vi un pequeño bolso de mano lleno de pastillas lo abri para buscar algo que ayudara, cuando vi una caja azul, no aguante las ganas Sali corriendo con una mano tapándome la boca y la otra sosteniendo la cajita azul al baño, necesitaba vomitar.

-Nessie que paso estas bien? (dijo Jack afuera del cuarto de baño, pero yo no podía responder no paraba de vomitar )

-Nessie que tienes? Llamamos a Carlisle? O es síntoma del periodo? (dijo mientras entraba al cuarto y veía en mi mano la cajita azul)

-Jack, estoy tratando de decirte que este mes no me ha venido el periodo (dije mientras me levantaba para cepillarme lo dientes)

Mientras me cepillaba no podía dejar de llorar, no entendía que pasaba, mi esposo estaba sentado en el piso mirando fijamente la cajita azul, y yo tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba, será algo con mi crecimiento?, recordé el mareo de esta mañana, y el cansancio que sentí en el parque ahora las nauseas, será que estoy..

-Embarazada (dijo Jack completando mis pensamientos mientras se levantaba)

No lo podía creer, estaba embarazada, yo quería tener hijos con Jack.

-Nessie crees que sea eso? (me dijo mi esposo abrazandome, se veía muy feliz con las lagrimas apunto de salir)

-Hay amor no lo se, pero estoy muy feliz, (decía yo entre sollozos), deberíamos estar muy seguros porque si es asi hay que estar preparados, tenemos que comprar muchas cosas (dije mientras me imaginaba a un mini Jacob en mis brazos)

-Nessie pero vamos con calma, no pensemos en comprar nada ahorita (me dijo Jack asustado), vamos a comprar una prueba de embarazo de esas que venden en las farmacias.

-Pero Jack recuerda que yo no soy una humana y si no funciona?

-Si sigues asi, nos vamos a casa a que Carlisle te haga pruebas. (me decía el mientras me daba besos en la cabeza)

-Bueno amor voy a arreglarme para ir a comprarla

Estaba pensando cual seria el mejor atuendo para ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo, nadie se podía dar cuenta de lo que ivamos a hacer, hasta que encontré el perfecto….

-Nessie pero porque te vestiste así? (me dijo Jack muy confundido)

-Amor para que nadie me reconozca, mira con estos lentes de sol casi no se me ve la cara, con este gorro casi no se me ve el cabello, y con la ropa negra nadie me reconocería, pero (dije mientras veía como que Jack tenia un Blue jeen y una camisa) si tu vas asi nos van a reconocer, toma ponte este sobretodo negro (dije mientras lo buscaba en su maleta)

-Nessie pero aquí nadie nos va a reconocer, estamos en Paris, además eso no tiene nada malo ya estamos casado (me dijo Jack rodando lo ojos, no entiendo porque tenia que complicar tanto las cosas)

-JACOB BLACK DE CULLEN!!! Hazme caso porfavor mira que yo se mas de estas cosas que tu (le dije mientras el me volteaba los ojos y se colocaba el sobretodo)

-Como digas señora BLACK!!!! (me gustaba como sonaba eso no pude evitar sonreir)

-Perfecto vamos, pero antes tu no eres Jacob ahora tu eres Rob y yo no soy Renesme ni Nessie soy Nia (le dije mientras lo halaba fuera del cuarto)

La misión de ir a la farmacia fue todo un éxito, nadie nos reconoció, no tardamos mucho debido a que quedaba en el primer piso del hotel, ya había hecho la prueba, estábamos esperando el tiempo que decía en la cajita

-Estoy tan nerviosa amor, yo quiero que sea positiva (le dije a Jack), estos son los cinco minutos mas largos de mi vida.

Mi esposo tenia la prueba en sus manos estaba mirándola fijamente.

-NESSIE DOS RAYAS AZULES VAMOS A TENER GEMELOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(grito Jacob saltando)

-Ya va amor en la envoltura dice que si son 2 rayas azules es positiva (le dije yo leyendo la caja donde venia)

-Ah!!! (dijo Jack sentándose)

-ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!!!! (comenzamos a gritar después de cinco segundos)

Jack no paraba de llorar y yo tampoco mi felicidad no podía ser mas grande, iba a tener un hijo del el amor de mi existencia, no me sentía muy bien debe ser por la emoción

-Jack estoy un poco mareada voy a acostarme (le dije dejando de brincar)

-Nessie, yo creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa (me dijo preocupado llevándome en sus brazos hasta la cama)

-Si amor yo creo que seria lo mejor, pero mañana tenemos que arreglar todo nos podemos ir en la noche, como le vamos a decir a mis papas? (le dije yo mientras el se acomodaba a mi lado)

-Tu crees que sea mejor decircelo por teléfono? Asi no van a poder matarme, como cuando le dijimos que nos ivamos a casar

-Amor, nadie te va a matar, tranquilo ellos ya aceptan todo, yo creo que es mejor decírselo en persona, como una sorpresa, que te parece?(le dije yo mirándolo a los ojos)

-Como tu quieras princesa, te amo, felicitaciones mama (me decía mientras se me aguaban los ojos de la emoción)

-Que nombre le vamos a poner? (le dije yo, necesitábamos tener todo preparado)

-La verdad Nessie, me gustaría si es una niña ponerle Sara, como mi mama (me dijo el con un tono triste)

-Que te parece Sara Marie?, así tiene algo de sus dos abuelas (le dije yo dándole un beso)

-Me encanta mi vida te amo (me dijo el con una gran sonrisa)

-Anthony Jacobo?, te gusta ese? (le dije yo pensando e, nombre por si era un niño)

-Me parece bien amor, entonces será asi (me dijo dándome un beso)

Jacob

Estaba en la Push en la playa haciendo castillos de Arena con mi pequeña Sara Marie, era preciosa muy parecida a su mama pero con los ojos grises de mi madre, el cabello oscuro como el mío liso y enroscado en las puntas, su piel un poco mas oscura que la de su madre, era perfecta, hermosa…

-JACKK!!!! DESPIERTAAAA!!!1 (me dijo nessie sacudiéndome)

-Ya nessie ya estoy despierto que paso estas bien? Sara Marie esta bien? (pregunte asustado mientras me levantaba rápido de la cama)

-Jack, estamos bien pero porque crees que va a ser Sara? (me dijo ella sorprendida)

-No se amor, es que estaba soñando con una niña muy hermosa y yo sabia que ella era Sara Marie, era hermosa muy parecida a ti con los ojos grises con los de mi madre (le dije con lagrimas en los ojos)

-Jacke, te amo mi vida

-Yo también te amo preciosa. Pero entonces porque me despertabas asi si todo esta bien?

-Si amor, solo tengo un poquito de nauseas mas nada, pero sabes que significa que este embarazada? (me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa)

-Que vamos a tener un bebe y a ser papas? (le dije yo un poco confundido)

-No amor, si significa eso pero también significa que la ropa que tengo no me va a quedar asi que

-Otro día de compras con Nessie (dije yo completando la frase)

-SIII!!!!!!!! DIA DE COMPRAS CON RENESME EN PARIS (dijo ella dando salticos)

-Amor si sigues saltando vas a vomitar (le dije yo mientras ella ponía su mano en la boca y salía corriendo al baño)

Ya estábamos llegando de comprar casi todas las tiendas maternas de Paris, estaba tan cansado, ella estaba como si nada.

-Amor voy a acostarme estoy cansado (le dije cuando entrabamos a la habitacion)

-Bueno amor ve, recuerda que no puedes dormir mucho yo te despierto cuando nos tengamos que ir voy a ordenar el equipaje (yo asentí y le di un beso en la boca y en el vientre)

Ya estaba todo listo para llegar a casa, Nessie hablo con Bella para que nos pusiera el escudo en cuanto llegáramos asi Edward no se iba a enterar primero, queríamos que se entraran por igual. A mi esposa ya se le estaba comenzando a notar su estado, se veía tan tierna, se veía como una mujer embarazada de 4 o 5 meses, al parecer el crecimiento del bebe era muy parecido al de ella.

-Preciosa ya vamos a aterrizar despierta (le dije a Nessie mientras le daba un beso en la frente)

-Jack, y si mi papa se da cuenta, mira que ya el bebe esta mas grande, (me dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre), estoy nerviosa.

-Tranquila mi vida todo va a salir bien ya vas a ver, además tienes que estar feliz ya estamos en casa otra vez (le dije dándole un beso en el vientre)

Cuando entramos a la sala de espera donde estaban mis suegros, Bella se quedo asombrada, no podía dejar de sonreir y Edward estaba muy confundido

-Jacob, Nessie como estas hija, te extrañe mucho princesa (le dijo Edward dándole un abrazo)

-Hola suegritos, como están? Me extrañaron mucho?, Vaya Bells pareces una lobriz que se ha comido una pelota (le dije cuando detalle la gran barriga que tenia Bella, era mucho mas grande que la de Nessie )

-Que comico Jacob, (dijo Edward dándole un beso a Bella)

En el camino a casa nadie hablaba, asi que yo les conte todo lo que habíamos visto en Paris, Nessie estaba muy callada y no me miraba, seguro estaba nerviosa. Cuando llegamos a la casa Nessie no dijo nada solo subió a su cuarto, no entendía que le pasaba.

-Nessie que tienes? (le dije mientras entraba al cuarto) Estas bien? Porque estas llorando? Te duele algo? (NEssie estaba llorando)

-Jacob, dime la verdad, tu no me quieres porque estoy pareciéndome una lombriz con una pelota atravesada verdad? (que idiota era le había dicho eso a Bella por molestar y había herido a mi esposa)

-Amor, (que idiota era), Me gusta verte sonreír cuando lo normal era llorar, Me has gustado siempre y hoy me gustas mucho mas. Me gusta ver tu abdomen de perfil Que viene a recordarme  
Que de una nueva vida seré yo el albañil Me gusta verte ese swing que has adoptado al caminar  
Y es que me gustas toda, incluso verte estornudar (le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente). Me gusta tu nuevo swing al caminar Y tantas otras cosas, pero mas me gustaras Cuando alguien te llame mama (le dije ya llorando en este punto).

-Oh Jack!!!!! (me dijo Nessie tirándoseme encima y besando, las hormonas del embarazo le estaban afectando bastante)

-Nessie, ya estamos todos reunidos, te esperamos abajo en la sala (dijo Bella tocando la puerta)

-Vamos amor, estoy tan feliz te amo mucho (yo solo asentí enserio le estaban afectando bastante las hormonas)

Cuando bajamos todas las miradas se fijaron en nosotros, y mas en el vientre de Nessie.

-Nessie!!!! Pero que comiste en Paris? Mira lo gordita que estas? (dijo Emmet mientras yo le daba una mirada asesina, no quería que mi esposa se pusiera triste otra vez, pero ella solo se comenzó a reir)

-Tenemos algo que decirles (dije yo tomando de la mano a mi esposa)

-Jacob y yo (dijo Nessie suspirando, yo sabia que no iva a poder terminar la frase)

-Estamos embarazados (dije yo con una gran sonrisa viendo como Edward casi se desmaya)

-Edward los vampiros no se pueden desamayar!!! (dijo Emmet riendo mientras Rosalie la daba un codazo)

-SIIIIII!!!!! (lo mas extraño que había visto en mi vida, Alice y Bella con sus barrigas dando salitcos por toda la sala)

-Hay mi cielo felicitaciones y a ti Jacob (dijo Esme acercándose a darnos un abrazo)

-Felicitaciones chicos, pero Nessie debería hacerte unas pruebas para ver como va el bebe (dijo Carlisle abrazando a Esme)

-Hay hija que feliz estoy, voy a ser abuela?, hay que emoción no lo puedo creer (decía Bella mientras abrazaba a Nessie y le daba besos)

-Jacob (dijo edward, mientras se acercaba iba a ser mi final)Felicitaciones, ahora si te matare (dijo acechandome, yo estaba tan nervioso, Bella y Nessie se quedaron extrañadas viendonos)

-Edward yo… yo (no sabia que decirle me iva a matar)

Con Edward paso lo inesperado, no me mato solo me abrazo, eso era bueno creo, ya después de que todos nos felicitaron y nos abrazaron…

-RENESME!!!!!! (Dije mientras ella se desmaya y todos corriamos para que no se golperara contra el piso)

-La tengo (dijo Carlisle alzándola en sus brazos)

-Nessie depierta (yo no podía para de llorar)…

-Vamos rápido Carlisle (dijo Edward mientras salía de la habitación, yo me quede frio) No vienes papa? (me dijo mientras me recuperaba)

Salimos todos al hospital, toda la familia iba detraz de nosotros, parecía una escena de una película, Carlisle con Nessie desmayada en sus brazos entro primero por emergencia, luego edward colocándose su bata de Doctor, detrás de ellos iba yo llorando no quera que a mi Nessie le pasara algo, y detráz mio todas las "embarazadas "corriendo al lado de sus esposos con cara de desesperación..

-Esta bien Jacob, los desmayos en las embarazadas son normales, pero nos dimos cuenta que estaba muy débil, lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue colocarle transfusiones de sangre, ahorita Carlisle le va a hacer un ultrasonido al bebe (me decía Edward después de que ya todo se había calmado )

-Edward, tu crees que el embarazo de Nessie sea parecido al de Bella?

-Lo mas probable es que si, pero no creo que sea tan difícil, va a necesitar mas sangre por la parte vampirica del bebe, pero no tanto como la que Nessie necesitaba cuando estaba en dentro de Bella, después de que terminen el ultrasonido nos vamos a la casa ella ya esta bien.

-Edward y tu crees que el bebe va a ser mas parecido a que? (tenia tantas dudas en mi cabeza)

-Según los estudios que hizo Carlisle, va a ser mas parecida a Nessie, abra que esperar para ver si se puede transformar (me decía muy serio). Si quieres puedes subir y la acompañas cuando le hagan el eco (yo asentí y me dirigi de las escaleras)

-Hola amor (me dijo ella sonriéndome y extendiendo su mano)

-Preciosa como estas?, que buen susto nos has pegado (le dije dándole un beso)

-Disculpa amor eso es algo que no puedo controlar, pero ya estoy bien me colocaron una transfucion de sangre, me siento mucho mejor

-Bueno vamos a comenzar (dijo Carliles entrando con un aparato)

Nessie no paraba de llorar y y no paraba de darle besos, no podía creer lo feliz que me estaba haciendo, Carlisle pudo ver al bebe, yo no entendí nada de lo que veía, el hecho es que esta sano y grande, esta creciendo bastante rápido pero no tanto como mi Nessie.

-Bueno quieren saber que van a tener? (pregunto Carlisle con una gran sonrisa agarrando la mano de Nessie)

-Si abuelito (dijo Nessie entre sollozos, yo estaba tan nervioso)

-Bueno van a ser los padres de una hermosa niña (dijo Carlisle volteándose a ver nuestras caras)

-Sara Marie (dijo Nessie dándome un beso)…


	11. Chapter 11 11 Niña, Niña y Niño, Niño, N

Capitulo 11 Niña, Niña y Niño, Niño, Niña, Niño

PoV Alice

Despues del gran susto que habíamos pasado con Nessie se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Carlisle deberíamos hacerle un ultrasonido a los bebes para ver que vamos a tener (le dije yo entrando a la casa)

Ya había tenido la visión de que todos los bebes se iva a dejar ver y seria una sorpresa muy grande para nostras desubrir que ivamos a tener, aunque yo ya sabia. Rose me miro con una gran sonrisa, sip, mis ideas eran las mejores.

-Bueno Alice, pero tu ya no lo sabes? (pregunto mi padre ocultando una risa)

-Claro pero hagámoslo a mi modo. (le dije mientras me dirigía a hablar seriamente con Nessie)..

Fui a la casa de Bella y Edward, cuando entre mi hermanito me dijo que estaba en su habitación "gracias "pense mientras le mostraba la visión de los ultrasonidos, pero no le mostre la parte de que iva a tener cada uno. Toque la puerta del cuarto de mi sobrina

-Pase (dijo nessie)

-Nessie, tenemos que hablar, cuando vas a comprarle las cosas a Sara Marie? , si quieres yo me encargo de todo? (le dije con una gran sonrisa)

-Tia, me ayudarías muchísimo con todo, pero Jack y yo estábamos hablando de buscar un apartamento o otra casa cerca de aquí, esta es la casa de mis papas y ahorita con la llegada de mi hermanito y mi hijo, queremos nuestra vida aparte pero cerca (me dijo ella tratando de que yo entender, nadie sabia nada de la idea de Esme)

-Oh!!, no Nessie, por eso no se tienen que preocupar, todos nos vamos a mudar de aquí (le dije sonriendo) además tranquila que con la llegada de los bebes eso es lo que queremos todas. Yo ya compre y tengo preparado para la llegada de los bebes pero el del tuyo no porque no lo podía ver, entonces quieres que me encargue de todo?

-Si tia, pero déjame ayudarte tu sabes que me gusta todas esas cosas al igual que a ti (me dijo dándome un abrazo)

-Perfecto nessie entonces prepárate para irnos al centro comerciales yo creo que compraremos todo antes de que lo cierren (le dije acariciando su vientre), Hola sobrinita segunda yo soy tu tía Alice, vas a ver que te voy a enseñar como vestirte, y como combinar todo para que te veas perfecta (le decía a su vientre mientras Nessie se reía) Bueno Nessie arréglate y te espero en mi auto. Ah y me encanto el carro que compraste en Forks, voy a regalarle una a Sara Marie cuando cumpla un año, ya lo vi le va a encantar (le dije yo sonriendo mientras Nessie quedaba impresionada)

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, fuimos directo a las tiendas de bebes, no podíamos perder mucho tiempo, Nessie se volvió loca con todo lo que había, ya los vendedores nos conocían y sabían como tratarnos….

Nessie se había quedado dormida, era de noche y estábamos camino a la casa, compramos todo para su bebe, claro que todavía faltan algunos detalles, nadie sabe de la sorpresa de Esme tendré que hablar con ella. "Edward ayudame dile a Jacob que venga para que entre a Nessie esta dormida y tu ven y me ayudas con las compras", pense cuando iva llegando a la casa, mientras me bajaba de mi hermoso carro llegaron Jacob y Nessie

-Jacob tu lleva a Nessie a su cuarto, no la despiertes debe estar muy cansada, caminamos bastante (le dije yo mientras el asentía y la sacaba del auto)

-Alice, no debiste llevarte a Renesme de compras, ella no tiene muchas energías de sobra, casi todo es para el bebe (me dijo Edward regañándome). Además es solo una bebe porque compraste 400 chupones? (me dijo agarrando una caja)

-Hay hermanito no has aprendido nada de mi?, estamos hablando de una bebe que va a tener tercera parte de vampiro, es mejor prevenir que lamentar (le dije poniéndole una sonrisa y la mano en el hombro, el solo se reía)

Después que Edward se llevo todo fui corriendo a buscar a Esme, había visto que estaba trabajando en su estudio..

-Mama (le dije yo mientras entraba al estudio), gracias mama es la mas grandiosa idea que pudiste tener (le dije ya dando salticos alrededor de ella estaba tan emocionada)

-De nada querida, que bien que te gusto, pensé que era lo mejor, tu crees que…

-Si mama si les van a encantar a todos te va a agradecer toda la vida (le dije mientras ella buscaba los plano, yo ya había tenido esta conversación en mis visiones)

-Bueno entonces voy a mostrárselo a todos, ya esta todo listo lo único que falta es arreglar y decorar las habitaciones de los niños, yo creo que lo mejor es que cada papa se encargue de decorar la habitación de su bebe a su gusto.

-Perfecto mama, vamos que ya es hora de que todos se enteren (le dije mientras la ayudaba con sus planos)

-"Edward trae a toda a familia hay reunión" pensé

-Voy a llamar a tu padre y a Rose nos vemos en la oficina (yo asentía mientras iva a buscar a Jasper)

-Jaz ven a la oficina (grite)

-Que pasa amor? (me dijo dos segundos después mientras entraba a la oficina)

-Jaz, Esme nos tiene una gran sorpresa (le dije tomandolo de la mano)

-Si ya siento tu emoción mi vida (me dijo tomandome de la mano mientras todos entraban)

-Querida familia (comenzó a decir Esme cuando ya estábamos todos ahí, menos Nessie seguro estaba dormida todavia). Ya todos estamos creciendo yo se que cada pareja tiene su privacidad, pero yo no quiero que nos separemos (dijo tomando de la mano a Carlisle). Entonces se me a ocurrido comprar un gran terreno que esta un poco alejado de la ciudad pero el bosque esta al lado seria perfecto para nosotros, en él, diseñe una especie de Urbanizacion, Le puse de Nombre "Los Cullen ", consta de 6 casas (dijo mientras sacaba los planos), cada una de 5 dormitorios, 6 baños, una cocina, sala de estar, sala de televisión, estudio, y terraza el garaje de cada casa tiene disponibilidad para 6 carros, la URB va a tener áreas generales, una de juegos para los pequeños, un Gran salón de fiestas, piscina y un pequeño parque.

-Guao!!!! (todos estaban impresionados)

-Mama se te olvido decirle que las casas ya estaban decoradas pero los cuartos de los bebes no (dije yo con una gran sonrisa)

-Gracias Alice (dijo mi mama sonriéndome), y hay otros detalles esta casa y la de Edward y Bella han sido donadas, mañana tendremos que estar instalados alla, a cada casa les puse algunas características diferentes (dijo sacando el plano de la casa de Edward y Bella) la casa de Bella tiene una cocina un poco mas grandes que las demás, y el estudio esta divido en dos en un cuarto de música con instrumentos y muchos discos y en una biblioteca. En la casa de Rosalie el estudio es mas bien un cuarto de juegos, les coloque todo lo que se me ocurrió desde los videos juegos mas nuevos hasta legos para el bebes, Alice tu el Armario de la alcoba principal es mas grande que la misma alcoba y el estudio esta repleto de libros,la casa de Renesme es muy parecida a la de Alice solo amplie un poco mas el garaje y compre algunas herramientas para que Jacob pueda trabajar en sus autos tranquilo. Nuestra casa tiene dos estudios uno de Carlisle y otro para mi, escogí un cuarto para que Carlisle hiciera sus experimentos parece una miniclinica ya no quiero que pase tanto tiempo en el hospital. Todo lo que quieran llevar lo tendrán que tener guardado antes de las seis de la mañana, a esa hora viene los de la mudanza.

-Esme eres increíble (le dijo Bella muy asombrada)

-Bueno querida eso a sido una maravillosa sorpresa (le dijo Carlisle dándole un beso), yo también les tengo otra, después de que estemos instalados vamos a hacerles los ultrasonidos a Caroline, Amanda, Angelina y Vicky para que sexo van a tener los bebes.

Rose comenzó a dar salticos como yo lo hacia cuando estaba muy emocionada.

Bella

Estabamos entrando a la Urbanizacion, era bastante alejada de la ciudad, y no era muy fácil llegar, perfecto para nosotros, la primera casa era la de Carlisle y la de Esme, la segunda la de Jasper y Alice, de terceros estaban Renesme y Jacob, luego la de nosotros y la ultima la de Rose y Emmett, las casas formaban un semicírculo y en el centro estaba la piscina gigante, Carlisle , Edward, Jasper y Emmett fueron a buscar a las mujeres que estaban en el departamento, le iba a hacer los ecos en la nueva casa de el, Esme, Alice, Rose y yo ya estábamos esperando asiosas que llegaran las chicas, Esme no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro.

-Mama Ya quedate quieta me estas poniendo mas nerviosa (dijo Rose levantándose rápido del sofa)

-Ya chicas, llegan en cinco minutos, están entrando a la urbanización (dijo Alice comenzando a dar salticos)

-Estoy muy ansiosa (dijo Esme acariciendole el cabello a Rose)

-Tu que quieres que sea Esme? (le pregunte yo, no sabia mucho de cómo se sentía ella al respecto)

-La verdad quiero que sea un niño, y que sea tan guapo como su padre (dijo sonriendo), pero lo mas importante es que este sano

-Yo pienso lo mismo (dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa), Emmet quiere un niño, dijo que le tenia que enseñar a alguien como era que se luchaba con osos (dijo Rose entre risas)

-Jaz quiere una niña (dijo Alice riendo tambien), y por supuesto yo también así iríamos de compras las dos (dijo Alice saltando y aplaudiendo)

-Y tu querida?(dijo Esme mirando)

-Yo la verdad quiero un niño, ya tuve a Nessie, ahora quiero saber como seria ser mama de un varoncito (dije yo sonriendo), y Edward también quiere un niño, pero si Dios nos manda una niña estaremos igual de felices

Escuche que ya ivan llegando Edward fue el primero en entrar al estudio, me dio un beso y se sento junto a mi abrazandome con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nessie todavía se siente cansada? (me pregunto al oído)

-Si amor, Jacob esta con ella dijo que iba a armar la cuna de la bebe mientras Renesme descansaba

-Bueno la primera va a ser Rosalie, vamos hija ya Emmett y Angelina están esperando en el consultorio (Rose sonrio y desaparecio)

Esperamos diez largos minutos, Edward estaba jugando con mi cabello y se reia, seguro estaba viendo que pasaba en el consultorio, "Edward va a ser niño?", le pregunte yo quitando mi escudo

-Y niña tambien (dijo riendose)

-SOMOS LOS MEJORES VAMOS A TENER GEMELOS!!!!!! (dijo Emmet, entrando con Rose en sus hombros)

-No puedo creer vamos a tener una niña y un niño (dijo Rose tratando de abrazar a Esme encima de los hombros de Emmett)

-Esme te estamos esperando (Grito Carlisle)

-Deseenme suerte chicos (dijo desapareciendo)

-Rose, te imaginabas que ivan a ser dos? (dijo yo con una gran sonrisa Edward aun jugueteaba con mi cabello)

-No, jamás lo pense!!!!, estoy tan feliz todavía no puedo creer que esto esta sucediendo. (dijo Rose aun encima de Emmett)

-Enserio?!!!(Dijo Emmet levantando la cabeza haciendo que Rose se callera en el piso).

-EMMETTTT!!!! Esta es la forma de tratar a la mama de tus hijos?, ahora te va a tocar cambiar los pañales a ti ya no hay trato (dijo Rose levantándose enojada mientras todo nos reiamos)

-Rose, no me puedes hacer eso, yo soy demasiado sexy para cambiar un sucio pañal (dijo Emmett ayudando a levantar a Rose, no podía creeer que estaba diciendo eso)

-Ya viene Esme (dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa)

Esme llego y se sento con una gran sonrisa, todos estábamos esperando a que dijera que iva a ser

-YYYYYY!!!!!! (dijo Emmet desesperado)

-Te toca Alice, ya Amanda se estaba acomodando en la camilla (dijo Esme todavía con la gran sonrisa mientras Alice y Jazz salian)

-YYYYYYY??????!!!!! (Dijo Rose acercándose a Esme)

-ES NIÑOOOO!!!!!! (grito Esme haciendo eco, Rose corrió a abrazarla haciendo que el sofá donde estaba sentada Esme cayera hacia atraz, Emmett se reia como un niño)

-Felicitaciones Mama (dijo Edward mientras se levantaba del lateral del sofá y ayudaba a Esme a levantarse)

-Oh!! Querido gracias (le dijo ella dándole un abrazo y un beso)

-Amor tu no has leído en las visiones de Alice que vamos a tener?(le pregunte yo muy ansiosa ya no aguantaba mas)

-No amor, no ha pensado en eso no e podido ver nada (dijo el mientras volvia junto a mi)

-Vamos a tener una hermosa niña (dijo Jaz entrando al estudio y enviando sentimientos de amor)

-Hay querido te felicito (dijo Esme abrazandolo)

-Es su turno (dijo viéndonos a Edward y a mi, yo asentí )

-Amor quiero que quites el escudo, quiero sabes que piensas cuando nos enteremos (me dijo mi esposo cuando íbamos camino al consultorio)

"Claro mi vida te amo, gracias por esto", pense, el me dio un beso en los labio y entramos, en la camilla ya estaba Vicky y Carlisle estaba esperando para comenzar.

-Bueno chicos su bebe esta muy bien, como todos, va a ser un niño (dijo Carlisle después de ver un rato la pantalla)

"no lo puedo creer va a ser un niño un mini-edward…..Anthony Cheim". Voltie para ver la cara de Edward y era de adoracion, como cuando hablaba de Renesme, "te amo mi vida, felicitaciones"

-Como yo señora Cullen (me dijo dándome un beso)

"Vamos a contarle a Renesme amor", el asintió me tomo de la mano y salimos a la casa de mi hija.

-Jack, Nessie? (pregunte yo avisándole que estábamos entrando a su casa)

-Estamos en el cuarto de Sara (grito mi hija muy emocionada)

- Mama cuéntame, hermanito o hermanita? (dijo Renesme riendose)

-Hija vas a tener un hermanito (dijo Edward muy contento con una gran sorinsa)

-Felicitaciones abuelo (le dijo Jacob pasando sus manos por los hombros de mi esposo quien estaba arrugando la nariz)

-Mama y las demás que van a tener cuéntame todos los detalles (me dijo Renesme agarrándome de la manos)

-Hija primero que todo dime como estas?( le dije yo preocupada tocándole la frente para ver si tenia fiebre)

-Perfecta mami, solo que sara se mueve bastante casi no me dejo domir (dijo acariciando su vientre)

-Si amor eso me recuerda a mi pequeña pateadora (le dije acariciando su mejilla)

-Mi pequeña pateadora (dijo viendo y acariciando su vientre), bueno mama cuéntame todos los detalles, que va a tener la tia Rose (dijo mientras Edward le traia la mecedora para que se sentara)

-Tu tia Rose va a tener una niña ….. y a que no adivinas que (dije mientras Edward iva a la otra esquina de la habitación para ayudar a jack)

-Que mama no se ni idea (me decía Renesme entusiasmada)

-Va a tener un niño también

-GEMELOS!!!! (Dijo ella mientras se levantaba sorprendida de la mecedora)

-Si hija va a tener gemelos (le dije yo mientras ella se volvia a sentar). Tu tia Alice va a tener una niña y Esme un niño, que te parece?

-Fantastico mama, así que tres niñas y tres niños (dijo ella meciendose)

-Si amor, y dejame decirte que la habitación te esta quedando maravillosa (le dije mientras miraba la hermosa cuna rosa cubierta con un suave y fino tul blanco, las paredes estaban pintadas de rosado suave la encimera y la mecedora hacían juego con la cuna al igual que el coche y la pañalera, en una de las esquinas había un enorme lobo de peluche completamente blanco), esta muy lindo el peluche hija

-Ese es el regalo de la manada para Sara (me dijo ella mirando al hermoso peluche), y tu ya arreglaste la habitación de mi hermanito?

-No hija todavía no hemos tenido tiempo. (dije mientras Edward venia hacia nosotras)

-Amor hablando de eso yo creo que deberíamos ir a nuestra casa, todavía no la conocemos (me dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-Si amor yo creo que será lo mejor, quiero conocer mi nueva cocina

-Hablamos después hija (le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente), chao Jack (dije mientras el me hacia una seña con las manos)

-Si necesitas algo avísame Nessie, tienes que decir si te sientes mal (le dijo Edward )

-Si papa tranquilo yo les aviso (dijo Renesme mientras saliamos de la habitacion).

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia, no tiene mucho drama me molesta el drama en realidad me encanta el romance y las situaciones comicas.... PORFAAAAAAA ESCIRBANNMEEEEE


	12. Chapter 12 Cuento para soñar

Cuento Para soñar

PoV Renesme

-Amor mira ya la termine de armar (dijo mi esposo mientras mis padres salian de la habtacion)

-Oh Jake te quedo perfecta, que bella es ( dije yo tratando de levantarme de la mecedora, ya estaba muy grande mi barriga, era difícil moverse)

-Ven te ayudo (dijo mientras se acercaba a mi). Esta muy lindo el cuarto, no puedo creer que vamos a ser papas (dijo con los ojos aguados y acariciando mi vientre)

-Sabes que la bebe estuvo muy inquieta hoy, casi no pude descansar por eso amor, y cuando tu le hablas se calma bastante, escucha los lastidos de su corazoncito cuando lo hablas para que te des cuenta (le dije yo, casi no había podido dormir estos días la bebe se movia demasiado inquieta)

-Sarah, ya tenemos listo tu cuarto, es tan hermoso como lo eres tu, vas a ser toda una princesa igual que tu mama (le decía Jake a mi abultado vientre), Si amor escucha ya se calmo tu crees que ella duerma?

-Por supuesto, tiene que dormir para que crezca, asi como tu con el cuento de que todavía estas en desarrollo, (dije mientras me reia de los inventos de mi esposo), deberias hablarle bastante para que se quede dormidita y asi me deje descansar un poquito a mi, casi no tengo energias ya

-Si amor le voy a contar un cuento, pero vamos al cuarto y te acuestas preciosa (dijo mientras me abrazaba)…..

Jake era muy paranoico conmigo,me hacia caminar muy despacio, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, iba al lado mio protegiéndome de las paredes..

-Jake amor, sabes que yo soy medio vampira no soy tan débil, y la bebe es un tercio vampiro y un tercio lobo tampoco es débil, puedes dejar de sobre protegernos tanto? (le dije mientras me acostaba en la cama)

-Disculpa cielo, estoy medio loco verdad? (dijo riéndose yo asenti), es que tu sabes que ustedes son lo mas importante para mi, me da mucho miedo que les pase algo malo (dijo dándome un beso en el vientre)

-Tranquilo amor, nada malo nos va a pasar, comienza a contar la historia entonces(dije yo mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos)

-Habia una vez una ardillita llamada Bella, vivía con su padre que era el cuidador de todas las ardillas del bosque, un dia ella conoció a un león llamado Edward, el león era muy amargado, tenia siempre cara de haber comido limón, y ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, la ardillita Bella tenia un mejor amigo era un lindo lobito llamado Jacob, un dia el Leon se tuvo que ir con su familia que eran, el oso panda Carlisle su papa, la tigrita Esme su mama, un pavo real era su hermana Rosalie, un gran oso Emmett, un zorro Jasper y la gata Alice por supuesto, todos ellos eran hermanos, asi que la ardillita Bella se quedo con el lobito Jacob y se hicieron grandes amigos, todos los días se divertían mucho en sus aventuras……….

Cuando desperté estaba sola en mi habitación, había dormido profundamente, Sarah estaba mucho mas tranquila ya no se movia, con esfuerzo me levante de la cama para buscar a mi esposo, pero no había nadie, con cuidado pasie por toda la casa era grande, el cuarto de Sarah estaba junto al nuestro en el segundo piso, baje a la cocina tenia hambre y sentía mucha sed, tenia muchos años sin ir a cazar, siempre la sed estaba ahí pero era algo muy normal en mi, ahorita siento que esta aumentando.

-Amor ya despertaste (dijo jake mientras entraba a la cocina con una gran sonrisa)

-Jacob tengo mucha sed

-Te doy un vaso con agua amor? (pregunto el dirigiéndose a la nevera)

-Amor no es de "ESA" sed (dije yo un poco avergonzada, yo había decidido cuando comenze la universidad no cazar mas animales)

-Nessie, vamos a cazar entonces, tal vez es que tu cuerpo lo necesita o la bebe (dijo el muy preocupado), yo te acompaño amor

-Si vamos no quiero estar asi me siento muy incomoda, ya la bebe esta tranquila, gracias por el cuento (dije mientras le daba un beso)

-De nada cielo, que bien que se calma con mi voz, será que me quiere?

-Claro que te quiere, dime quien no va a querer un lobito tan bonito como tu? (le dije yo jugando)

-SI claro yo soy irresistible, ya lo sabia amor, vamos antes de que se haga de noche Nessie (dijo sujetándome de la mano y desaparecimos en el bosque).

PoV Edward

Estabamos camino a nuestra casa, mi hija estaba perfecta y la habitación de Sarah estaba quedando muy bonita, me sentía muy feliz, todo iba marchando muy bien..

-Edward tenemos que arreglar la habitación de Anthony Cheim (dijo Bella cuando entramos a la casa)

-Si, Alice ya compro todo, solo es de ordenar las cosas en el cuarto, sabes que cuando yo estoy cerca de Anthony lo puedo oir (dije con una gran sonrisa)

-Enserio??? ¡!!!!, no lo puedo creer, y que oyes en que piensa nuestro hijo? (prregunto Bella muy sorprendida mientras subíamos a nuestra habitacion)

-El no piensa como nosotros, es algo muy básico ve formas y figuras distintas juega con sus manos, todavía no entienden nada del mundo, le gusta tu voz y la mia eso lo calma, a todos los bebes les puedo leer la mente (dije yo acostándome junto a mi esposa)

-Edward eso es increíble!!!!, y Sarah que piensa?

-Ella es diferente a los otros bebes, ella si entiende todo, algo así como Renesme, le gusta mucho oir a Jacob, se siente en peligro cuando no lo escucha cerca, tiene los sentidos muy agudos, reconoce los pasos de todos, sabe quienes somos todo , tiene sentimientos diferentes para cada uno, es muy inquieta le gusta estar pateando a Nessie y es feliz (dije yo con una gran sonrisa)

-Que bien, los demás bebes piensan igual?

-Si, ellos reconocen quienen son sus padres, imaginate (dijo yo asombrado), a la bebe de Rosalie no le gustan los gritos de Emmett, la asustan el bebe de Carlisle es muy tranquilo y la bebe de Alice es como Sarah se mueve mucho casi no le gusta dormir

-Edward ellos duermen?? (pregunto Bella aun mas sorprendida que yo)

-Si, ellos duermen y bastante, tal vez sean algo asi como Renesme, aunque no van a crecer tan rápido

-Y van a sobrevivir con las dos comidas?

-No, ellos no creo que puedan sobrevivir de pura comida humana, son muy parecidos a nosotros amor, Alice vio que Carlisle les iva a preparar una formula especial para ellos, no les vamos a dar sangre de humano, ellos tienen mucho de vampiro no sabemos como puedan actuar si la prueban, asi que va a ser sangre de animal, pero Carlisle dijo que le iva a agregar nutrientes y hierro y esas cosas que necesita un bebe humano normal, el trabajara en ella esta noche

-Interesante, y tu le contaste a él todo lo que sabes de los bebes?

-Por supuesto, el ya sabe todo, Alice viene amor (dije yo cuando comenze a escuchar sus pensamientos)

-Oh no!!! (dijo Bella)

-Hermanitos, como están? (dijo mientras corria a nuestra cama), Bella (dijo mientras ponía una cara muy muy triste)

-Alice que paso? (dijo Bella alarmada)

-Bella, cuanto me quieres? (dijo Alice mantendiendo su cara)

"Edward, esto es algo entre tu esposa y yo no te metas no leas mis pensamintos"

-Oh no Alice!!!!1, yo te conozco, que me quieres pedir Alice

-Bells, no es nada, tu no tienes que hacer nada, es que no te imaginas yo ya lo vi y va a quedar fantástico después me lo agradeceras Bells porfavor

-Alice lo que tu quieras, haz lo que quieras por mi esta bien……

Pov Renesme

Ya era el gran día, las cesareas las comenzaban a hacer en unas horas, primero harian la de la los bebe de la Tia Rose, después el bebe del abuelo, la de la bebe de Alice y luego la de mi hermanito…

-Estoy tan entusiasmado (dijo jake mientras se vestia nos acabábamos de despertar)

-Enserio?, yo también amor, no te imaginas lo ansiosa que estoy por conocer a todos lo bebes (dije mientras Sarah me pateaba bastante fuerte)

-Nessie que paso?, estas bien?

-Si amor, hoy Sarah amaneció mas inquieta que nunca solo es eso, sabes que es un poco fuerte.

-Sarah hija, no te muevas tan bruscamente mira que a tu mami le duele (dijo Jake a mi vientre)

Sarah entendía las cosas que uno le decía, luego de que Jake le dijo eso, no me volvió a patear, ya estábamos listos, estaba todo listo, la casa de huésped la habían covertido en los quirófanos, los que ivan a estar en el parto eran mi abuelito mi papa y la tia Alice, los demás esperaría a los bebes afuera y los atenderían, Jake y yo estábamos sentados en el gran sofá de la sala, todos estaba corriendo preparando todo.

-Jasper esa no fue la que te dije, te dije el conjunto gris que tiene una diadema, estaba encima de la cuna (le decía Alice molesta a mi tio Jazz)

-Mi cielo, voy corriendo y lo busco, estoy muy nervioso no se ni lo que hago (dijo mientras desaparecia)

-Nessie, tu te encargaras de tratar de calmar a todos yo voy ya al quirófano, Carlisle y Edward ya van a comenzar con la primer cesarea (dijo Alice con la vista perdida por sus visiones)

-Amor, estas bien? Estas como muy palida (dijo Jacob tocando mi frente)

-Si amor todo perfecto son solo nervios (menti yo la verdad me sentía muy extraña y Sarah se esta moviendo bastante pero no me pateaba)

Despues de una hora la TIa Rose tenia a sus bebes con ella, Veronica y Tom eran hermososo, Veronica era muy parecido a Emmett tenia ojos azules y su piel muy blanca como la de los vampiros, Tom tenia los ojos color miel, casi no tenia cabello pero se veía que iva a ser rubio como mi tia.

-Hola princesita, soy tu papa (le decía Emmett Veronica que estaba en sus brazos)

-Jacob, deberias traer dos teteros que están en el refrigerador, tal vez lo bebes tengan hambre (dijo mi tia mientras alzaba a Tom, Jacob asintió y se fue)

-Estan felices?

-No te imaginas cuanto Nessie, esto es lo mas perfecto que me a pasado, yo daría mi vida por estos seres (dijo mientras le daba besos a Tom)

-Aquí están (dijo Jacob mientras le daba un tetero a Emmett y otro a Rose), Estas bien cielo? (me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado)

-Si amor ya te dije que si

-Mamá mira (dijo Alice entrando en la habitación con Peter Aiden)

-Oh!!! Que hermoso eres bebe te amo (dijo la abuelita sujetándolo y dándole un tierno beso, a este punto ya mis lagrimas salian solas)

El bebe comenzó a llorar, fue el único que lloro los bebes de tia Rose estaban dormidito.

-Mama en el refrigerador están los teteros, tal vez tenga hambre (dijo la tia Rose como si fuera ya una experta)

-Yo lo traigo (dijo mi Jacob)

-Tranquilo pequeño ya viene tu comida (decía la abuela Peter abrazandolo), aquí esta mi vida.

-Vayyaa!!!! Rosalie si que eres una experta (dijo Jacob cuando el bebe se calmo con su biberon)

Todos estábamos muy tranquilos, Jacob estaba jugando con mi cabello, y los bebes estaba dormido, el tio Jasper estaba muy ansioso eso era lo que transmitia..

-Jazz ven rápido!!!!- se escucho el grito de mi tia Alice.

Cuando el Tio Jasper llegó traia a Madeleina Sophia, él estaba enviando sentimientos de mucho amor, de adoracion, la bebe era muy parecida a mi tia Alice, tenia los ojos color zafiro, ysu cabello rubio como el de Jasper.

-No es preciosa? (pregunto mi tio mientras la veiamos)

-Es muy hermosa Jasper felicitaciones (dijo Jacob agarrando el dedito de la bebe)

-Querido deberias darle su biberón, al parecer todos lo bebes nacen con hambre (dijo la abuela dándole un beso a su nieta)

-Bueno mama voy a buscarlo y asi aprovecho a traer un libro que le quería leer (dijo mi Tio y desapareció con la bebe)

-Hija estas bien? (me pregunto mi mama que había estado muy callada)

-Si mama todo perfecto, ya quiero conocer a mi hermanito

-Te vez un poco palida querida (dijo la Abuela Esme)

-Y estas sudando mucho Nessie, enserio estas bien?(pregunto Jacob muy preocupado, yo solo tenia un poco de dolor en el vientre, tal vez era porque Sarah ya estaba muy grande)

- Si todo va perfectamente aquí, solo tengo que ir al baño (dije mientras mi esposo me ayudaba a levantarme)

Cuando venia del baño Rose estaba jugando con Veronica y Emmett tenia en sus brazos a Tom que estaba dormido, la abuelito estaba sentada con Peter que también estaba dormido, y el tio Jazz estaba leyéndole un libro a Sophie quien se estaba riendo, al parecer iva a ser muy parecida a Alice, Cuando me estaba acercando al sofá sentí como si algo se hubiese roto y me hubiecen tirado agua en las piernas, cuando baje la mirada el piso estaba lleno de agua y yo completamente mojada

-Nessie estas bien que te paso? (Dijo Jake levantándome en sus brazos )

No podía hablar después de darme cuenta me comenzó a dar un puntada muy fuerte, sentía que me iva a partir en dos

-Jake, la bebe esta haciendo mucha presio (dije entre jadeos)

-Oh no!! Renesme rompiste bolsa (dijo mi mama)

-Bella ve y avisale a Carlisle, Jacob lleva a Renesme al único cuarto que esta vacio, ponla con cuidado (dijo la Abuela), Rosalie toma a Peter voy a ver en que puedo ayudar

-Mi cielo respira tranquila (decía jake mientras me subia, el dolor era insoportable yo no podía nisiqueira hablar)

-Jake busca rápido al abuelo Sarah esta bajando porfavor (decía yo gritandolo)

-Tu mama ya fue princesa tranquila mi vida todo va a salir bien, respira conmigo (decía Jake mientras me colocaba en la cama)

-Jacob sal porfavor yo me encargo de Renesme, (dijo el abuelo mientras entraba a la habitacio)

PoV Jacob

Estaba tan preocupado, no podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de mi esposa

-Tranquilo querido todo va a salir bien (dijo Esme colocando sus manos en mis hombros)

-Esme pero porque tardan tanto? (pregunte yo llorando no sabia cuanto tiempo iva a aguantar sin saber nada)

-Tranquilo Jacob todo va a estar bien ya la bebe esta por salir. (dijo Edward entrando al pasillo)

-Edward, ella esta bien? Las dos están bien?

-Si Jacob, tranquilo ya todo va a terminar (dijo mientras entraba al cuarto)

-Querido, voy a ver como están los bebes y vengo rápido (dijo Esme mientras desaparecia, uno de los bebes había comenzado a llorar)

Yo no podía aguantarlo, necesitaba verla necesitaba saber si estaba bien, ya estaban comenzando los temblores..

-Jaacobb!!!!, calmate por favor, todo va a salir bien no te preocupes (dijo Bella abrazandome)

-Bella, estoy muy ansioso (le dije yo mientras la abrazaba para calmarme)

-Lo se Jake, pero en nada vas a yduar entrando en fase aquí, además escucha el corazón de Sarah ya se oye mejor (dijo ella sonriendo)

-Puedes entrar Jacob ya todo termino (me dijo Carlisle abriéndome la puerta)

Cuando entre en la habitación, Renesme estaba en la cama, se veía muy cansada estaba copletamente sudada y despeinada, no era para menos después del gran esfuerzo, y en sus brazos tenia un pequeño bulto rosado.

-Amor, estas bien? (dije yo acercándome suavemente, estaba nervioso y feliz de que todo terminara)

-Un poco cansada amor, pero todo valió la pena, te presento a tu hija (dijo mientras abria la frasada en donde estaba envuelta)

Era perfecta, un poco mas morenita que Renesme, y tenia sus mejilllas sonrojadas, su cabello corto y liso era rubia, con largas pestañas y ojos grandes, de colo gris, era perfecta.

-Nessie es hermosa (dije yo mientras besaba con cuidado los labios de mi esposa)

-Es muy bella, es perfecta, bienvenida al mundo hija (le dijo Renesme a Sarah dándole un beso en la frente)

-Hay Renesme es hermosa felicitaciones hija (dijo Bella acercandose)

-Hicimos todo bien amor no te parece (le pregunto Edward a Bella)

-Mama, y Anthony? (dijo Renesme mientras Bella alzaba a nuestra hija que se estaba quedando dormida)

-Esta dormido, lo deje con tu abuela para venir a verte, es hermoso Renesme, tiene lo ojos color esmeralda, Carlisle dijo que ese era el color de los ojos de Edward cuando era humano, y tiene el cabellos mas oscuro que el tuyo, se parece bastante a Edward (dijo ella sonriendo).

-Princesa, deberias descansar (le dijo Edward, mientra Bella me entragaba a mi hija)

-Voy abajo amor, duerme y descansa nosotros nos encargamos de Sarah (le dijo Bella mientras me agarraba la mano de Edward y desaparecian)

-Asi que quedamos solo los tres (Dijo Renesme mientras se acomodaba para dormir)

-Si, nuestra familia (sonreía al pensar en eso), Nessie yo creo que Sarah también tiene sueño, se le están cerrando sus ojitos

-Imagino que debe estar cansada, amor no le traje la ropa ni nada a la bebe, deberias traerle las cosas, la ropita para vestirla porfavor (dijo Nessie mientras yo me acostaba junto a su lado)

-Bueno amor, vengo rápido

-Tranquilo Jacob, aquí esta (dijo Edward mientras entraba con la pañelera que ya le habíamos arreglado a Sarah)

-Gracias papa te amo (le dijo renesme)

-Yo también hija (dijo mientras desaparecia)

-Jacob, buscale la ropa yo la visto antes de que se quede dormidita (y ome levante y comenze a buscar sus cosas)

-Nessie es muy pequeña (dije preocuapdo mientras mi esposa la vestia, ella solo bostezaba)

-Si amor, es una bebe, ya vas a ver que grande se va a poner (dijo ella alzándola y dándole un beso en su frente)

-Amor quedate con nosotras si? (me pregunto ella mientras acostaba a Sarah junto a su lado)

-Claro mi vida, con mis dos princesas (dije yo mientras me acomodaba en la cama Sarah estaba en el medio de los dos), Su temperatura es mas alta que la tuya (le dije yo sorprendido a Renesme)

-Si como un humano, es perfecta.

-Sarah cuando todo este mas tranquilo, vamos a ir de vacaciones a la Push (dijo yo sonriendo mientras Renesme me miraba asombrada)

-Jake que idea tan estupenda, te va a encantar la playa preciosa, y los locos de la manada

-Duerme Nessie yo estare vigilando sus sueños (le dije mientras Nessie se quedaba dormida ya Sarah estaba completamente dormida)

Comenze a pensar como mi vida había cambiado, ya en unos días nos graudabamos, ya Nessie yo estábamos casados y teníamos una hija, vivíamos en una super mansión en Europa, no puedo creer que todo salga tan bien, miraba como dormían mis dos tesoros, las dos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus labios…..


	13. Chapter 13 Momentos felices

PoV Renesme

Estaba soñando que estábamos en la playa, había un sol esplendido Jacob y Sarah estaban haciendo castillos de arena, todo era espectacular, el sonido del mar era relajante….

-!!!!! (escuche el grito de Sarah)

-Voy hija (dije yo medio dormida mientras me levantaba)

-Si quieres voy yo cariño (me dijo Jake).

-No amor voy a buscarala y la traigo

Habian pasado ya nueve meses desde que los bebes había nacido, Sarah era la que crecia mas rápido, parecía una bebe de un año y medio o dos, los demás bebes parecían de un año. Sarah ya estaba comenzando a hablar, por lo momentos solo decía mama, papa abue y Tom, ese era su primo favorito, con el que mas juagaba, Tom era el mas payaso de todos los bebes siempre nos hacia reir.

-Buenos días princesa (dijo yo cuando la vi recostada a la baranda de su cuna), como amaneciste hermosa?

-Mama!!! (dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos)

La sujete y fui otra vez a mi cuarto, Sarah estaba aprendiendo a caminar, todavía no daba pasitos sola, pero era una experta gateando, era un poco mas oscura que yo y su cabello todavía no era muy largo, era muy traviesa y le encata jugar con Jacob..

-Buenos días princesa (dijo Jake cuando nos vio). Como estas Sarah?,

-Papa!!!(dijo ella dándole un gran abrazo)

-Voy a buscarle el biberón a la bebe amor ya vengo

Sara no toamaba la formula especial de los otros bebes, ella comia como nosotros, no habíamos probado darle sangre, mi papa dijo que era mejor esperar a que cresca, Ella tiene un poder muy especial, pero todavía no lo domina bien, es algo asi como el poder de Zafrina, puede crear ilusiones muy vividas en tu cabeza, a mi mama no se lo puede hacer, un dia Jacob estaba jugando con ella y los bebes, cuando sse dio cuenta estaba en el bosque, el comenzó a gritar y todos los bebes a llorar, alarmados todos llegaron y miraron extraño a Jacob, mi papa fue el que nos explico que había sucedido. Cuando entre al cuarto Jacob y Sarah estaban escondidos totalmente arropados, Sarah no podía aguantar la risa

-Donde estarán mis dos amores, yo los había dejado aquí (dije en vol alta siguiéndoles el juego)Sera que se escondieron debajo de la cama? (escuchaba como Sarah trataba de no reírse lo estaba disfrutando). No no están, que hago ahora con este delicioso biberón que era para Sarah? (dije mientras me sentaba en la cama)

-Buh!!!! (dijo Sarah saliendo de la cobija con Jake)

-Hayyy!!!! Me asustaron (dije yo colocando mis manos en el pecho Sarah no podía dejar de reirse)

-Viste amor te dije que la ivamos a asustar (le dijo Jake acercándola a mi para darle el biberon)Amor ya esta todo guardado?, a mi todavía me falta arreglar algunas cosas con tu papa (me pregunto Jake)

-Si ya esta todo listo amor, ve ahorita porque si no nos va a dejar el avion (le dije mientras el se levantaba de la cama)

-Yo vengo rápido cielo, arréglense y eso (dijo el mientras nos daba un beso a cada una)

Sarah me miraba con curiosidad, ella adoraba a Jacob, no le gustaba que el se fuera sin explicarle nada

-Hija tu papa se fue a hablar con el abuelito Edward (dijo yo mientras le daba el biberon), recuerda que yo ayer te dijer que no íbamos de vacaciones a la playa, bueno el fue a hablar con el abuelito para que nos llevara al aeropuerto princesa

Mientras ella se tomaba su biberón yo me vesti, a ella le encantaba ver como me arreglaba, y disfrutaba cuando Alice los ponía a todos a desfilar ropa..

-Listo princesa? Vamos a cambiarte (dije yo mientras la sujetaba)…

-Listo amor ya todo está arreglado, tu mama nos preparo el dasayuno, esta molesta porque nos quedamos dormidos (dijo Jacob entrando al cuarto de Sarah). Que hermosa te ves Sarah (le dijo dándole un beso a ella), y usted no se queda atraz señora Black (me dijo dándome un beso)

-Bueno amor solo falta que te arregles tu, voy a buscar lo que preparo mama y a despedirme de todos (le dije mientras agarraba a Sarah y salía de la habitacion)…

-Hola mama buenos días (dije yo entrando a la cocina de la casa de mis padres)

-Hola hija como amaneciste?, ahí esta tu desayuno, dame a Sarah (dijo ella extendiendo los brazos)

-Hola preciosa como amaneciste tu? (le dijo mientras le daba un beso a Sarah). Quieres ver televisión con Anthony princesa (Sarah se emociono colocó su gran sonrisa, a ella le encantaba ver televisión con mi hermanito) Ya vengo hija voy a llevarla al cuarto del bebe

La cocina de mi mama era impecable, comparada con la mia, claro ellos no duermen y de vez en cuando es que preparan comida, pense yo mientras mi mama entro

-Hija cuidate mucho y cuida mucho a Sarah, si esta haciendo muho frio abrigala bien (decía mi mama preocupada), Si esta haciendo mucho sol como predijo tu tia no te olvides de colocarle bloqueador y a ti también

-Si mama ya tengo todo bajo control, (le dije con una sonrisa), los voy a extrañar mucho mama (le dije mientras la abrazaba)

-Nosotros a ti preciosa (dijo dándome un beso), tus tios vienen para aca

-Nessie!!! (dijo mi tia Rose entrando a la cocina), cuidate mucho amor y a la bebe

-Hay tranquilas ella sabe que se tiene que cuidar a ella y a la bebe (dijo mi tia Alice en mi defensa), tienes todo lo que te di?

-Si tia ya guarde todo esta fríamente calculado

Sophi estaba en los brazos de mi tio Jasper, como siempre estaba muy inquieta y con una gran sonrisa, ella era la única que sabia caminar, tenia el estilo andarin de su mama, y su poder era el ver como se sentiran las personas en el futuro, una convinacion del poder de sus padres, mi papa fue el que lo descubrió todavía no es muy poderoso ella no sabe como usarlo, pero se ve muy comica cuando le pasa. Veronica y Sophi eran inseparables, les encantaba pintar, Veronica era un poco berrinchuda como su mama, era demasiado consentida, Emmett creía que era una muñequita de cristal, ella tenia un don impresionante, podía mover las cosas desde su sitio, pero solo lo hacia con objetos mmuy pequeños y que ella quería.

Tom su hermano era el mas travieso, le encantaba juntarse con Sarah para hacer sus travesuras, el era muy fuerte como su papa, y tenia un don muy interesante, el sentía cuando había peligro y huaia de él, ya su papa lo había llevado de casa, a escondidas de Rose, cuando ella se dio cuenta Emmett casi muere.

-Mama y la abuela no va a venir a despedirse? (pregunte yo ella era la única que faltaba)

-Preguntan por mi? (dijo la abuela mientras entraba con Carlisle quien tenia a Peter en brazos)

-Peterrr, como estas amor? (fui corriendo a alzarlo), (el era algo especial, su sonrisa nos calamaba a todos, siempre transmitia mucha paz, era muy tranquilo le gustaba jugar mucho con Anthony) Vamos campeón a ver a Anthony y a los demás (le dije mientrasiba a la sala con los demás bebes)

-Miren quien llego (dije yo mientras todos volteaban a mirar), lo deje en el pizo y se sento junto a Sarah a ver sus comiquitas.

Anthony tenia un gran poder el podía ser muy persuasivo, era muy fuerte su poder, a mi mama la protegía su escudo, pero todos hemos caído en juegos, siempre para hacer lo que el quiera, mi papa no le cabe el orgullo en el pecho por el don de Anthony

-Listo Nessie (dijo mi papa entrando a la sala), ya Jacob se despidió esta terminando de montar las cosas (dijo mientras agarraba a Sarah)

-Tu pequeña cuidate mucho, no dejes que tu papa haga muchas tonterías (le dijo al oido) Las voy a extrañar mucho princesas cuídense (dijo mientras nos abrazaba a las dos)

-Yo también papa te amo (dije mientras le daba un beso)

-Te amo!!!! (balbuceo Sarah)

-Que bien hija otra palabra (dije yo con una gran sonrisa mientras ella repetía una y otra vez la frase)…

Ya estábamos en el avion, Sarah se había quedado dormida y yo estaba mostrándole a Jacob las ganas que tenia de llegar

-Yo también amor, Sam me dijo que había pasado algo extraño, Samuel se había transformado en lobo, nadie entiende porque, no ha habido vampiros alla y el todavía es muy joven (me dijo pensativo Jacob)

-Vaya!!!, Jake tu crees que Sarah se pueda transformar? (estaba un pco precupada por eso)

-Edward y yo hemos manejado varias teorías, tal vez no por que no es totalmente humana, pero existe esa posibilidad, Edward dice que eso es algo genético, que lo tiene que llevar en la sangre, y como convive con vampiros lo mas probable es que si, hay que esperar a ver que ocurre (dije Jacob agarrando su pequeña manita)

-Amor, y que le vamos a decir a Charlie? (mi mama le había dicho que le teníamos una sorpresa, pero no le había dicho que)

-La verdad amor, el no lo va a entender pero tampoco va a preguntar, recuerda que tu también creciste muy rápido .

-Si, ya esta la casa limpia, yo contrate el equipo de limipieza antes de que llegaramos, no quería exponer a Sarah al polvo y eso

-Si amor, hay que comprar otro carro cuando lleguemos, yo no pienso andar en el carro rosado

-Esta bien amor, comprate uno para ti y yo me quedo con el mio

-Nessie tengo hambre (me dijo Jake como cosa rara)

-Busca en el bolso hay unos bocadillos amor, los traje para ti, menos mal y se como eres si no andarías vagando soolo y desnutrido

-TU haces mi vida perfecta (me dijo mientras me daba un beso y buscaba los bocadillos)….

Cuando llegamos a Forks fuimos directamente a la gran casa, Sarah todavía seguía durmiendo, asi que la colocamos en su cuna, Seth se había encargado de todos mis pedidos, compro todas las cosas para Sarah y lleno el refrigerador de comida.

-Hogar dulce Hogar (dijo Jacke colocando la maletas en la sala)

-Voy a acostar a Sarah amor ya vengo

Subii a su habitación y estaba como esperaba, la acoste en su nueva cuna le di un tierno beso,

-Ah dormido bastante no crees? (pregunto mi esposo mientras entraba en la habitación)

-Si, seguro esta noche va a estar muy activa hay que prepararnos (le dije mientras el me abraza por detrás y miraba a nuestra hija dormir)

- Esta casa me trae demasiados recuerdos, estoy muy feliz de venir aquí amor (dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla), te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

-Jake, enserio? (dije yo, que sorpresa me podía tener? No lo había visto en actitudes sospechosas)

-Si cielo, cierras tus ojos (dijo mientras me volteaba para verle la cara)

-Jake, pero a donde me llevas (le pregunte mientras me tomaba en sus brazos)

-Es una sorpresa, espera ya vas a ver

Cuando mi esposo me bajo y abri los ojos el patio trasero de la casa ahora era un gran jardín, habían miles de flores y un pequeño caminito, era hermoso ya estaba aterdeciendo, todo estaba tomando un tono anarnjado.

-Jake, que bello , pero y esto? (dije yo, mientras me volteaba para verlo, se veía hermoso con su gran sonrisa)

-Nessie, esto es una sorpresa para ti, Esme y Edward me ayudaron con todo, recuerda que yo no te pedi que fueras mi esposa de una manera muy romantica, y después con el embarazo y eso no pude hacerte algo especial (dijo mientras me sujetaba las manos y le daba besos)

-Jake, tu me hiciste la vida especial, que mas puedo yo pedir?

-Nessie ven vamos (dijo mientras caminábamos por el caminito entre las rosas), te tengo un regalo

-Jake.. (yo no podía ni hablar era la cosa mas romantica que había vivido, la noche ya estaba cayendo y se encendieron las luces, que hacia que todo el lugar pareciera digno de un cuento de hadas)

-Toma princesa (dijo mientras me entregaba una caja), eso es algo muy especial para mi, y quiero regalártelo porque tu eres la persona mas especial de este mundo (dijo colocando la cajita en mis manos)

Cuando abri la cajita había un collar de plata muy delicado, tenia un corazón encima un pequeño lobo aullando a una pequeña luna que sobresalía un poco del corazón, era hermoso

-Es muy lindo Amor muchas gracias, (dije mientras él lo sacaba de la caja para colocarmelo).

-Era de mi mama, mi papa se lo regalo cuando tuvieron a las gemelas (dijo el muy feliz ), espero te guste cielo, esta noche es de nosotros, hable con Charlie y con Sue ellos se van a encargar de Sarah, no te preocupes por nada vamos a disfrutar solos tu y yo (dijo cada vez mas cerca de mi, en este punto se me había olvdado hasta mi nombre coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y nos besamos)

La noche fue perfecta, tomamos vino, Jake no dejaba de repertirme cuanto me amaba.

-Te amo Renesme, tu sientes eso? (me pregunto, estábamos en el centro de las flores junto al caminito)

-La verdad si Jake, yo siento que contigo todo va bien, tu me das seguridad, yo siempre soñé con tener un amor como el de mis papas tu sabes, y yo creo que Dios me dio mucho mas, (dije yo con los ojos aguados), te amo demasiado amor

-Yo también mi vida, mira cuando el destino decidió que yo existiera lo hizo pensando en ti (dijo besando el anillo de compromiso y el aro de bodas), eres mi vida

Nos besamos muy apasionadamente, el me levanto en sus brazos y camino hasta la casa, no repetía los Te amo en mi oído, me estaba haciendo vibrar, me llevo hasta nuestro cuarto y nos dejamos llevar por todo el amor y la pasión que sentíamos…

Cuando desperté y abri los ojos lo primero que vi fue la hermosa cara de mi esposo, estábamos abrazados y yo podía respirar su aliento, era maravilloso despertarse asi, el tenia una gran sonrisa cuando abrió sus ojos.

-Nessie (dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso lleno de todo el amor que sentia)

-Gracias amor, eso fue maravilloso (le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuerte), te amo

-Yo también amor, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido (dio mientras se reia), no me quiero separar ni un minuto de ti, no me quiero levantar (dijo mientras escondia su cara entre mi cabello)

-Yo también amor, pero no creo que Sarah se quede todo el dia en la cama, donde esta Jake? Ya la extraño mucho (dije mientras Jake se separaba de mi)

-Esta co Charlie, el vino mientras estábamos en el patio y se la llevo, porque estabas tan distraída? (pregunto con cara de inocente), Vamos a buscarla y a comer algo, tengo mucha hambre

-Jake, recuerda que hoy quedamos con la manada para ir a la playa, mira que esta haciendo sol como Alice predijo (dije yo con una gran sonrisa, extrañaba el sol y la playa), Voy a bañarme para irnos

-Yo también pense lo mismo amor, asi que vamos (dijo el dándome su mano con una gran sonrisa)

Despues de un baño con mi esposo, ya estábamos listos para ir a buscar a nuestra hija

-Jake, y Sarah no se asusto cuando el abuelo se la llevo? (pregunte yo preocupada, ella no conocía a Charlie)

-Para nada, ella ya sabia todo esto, Edward y yo la habíamos preparado, y Bella preparo a Charlie, lo que estoy pensando es que enrealidad los haya dejado dormir, tu sabes que ayer durmió bastante en el avion y ella tiene mucha energía, y tu abuelo ya esta viejo (dijo Jake sonriendo)

Cuando llegamos a la casa del abuelo, él tenia a Sarah montada en su lancha que estaba en el patio delantero de la casa, Cuando me baje fui corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla

-Hola princesa te extrañe mucho (le dije mientras la besaba)

-Como amaneciste pequeña te amo (le dijo Jake dándole un beso en la frente)

-Te amo!!!! (comenzó a decir Sarah)

-Hola pequeña (dijo el abuelo abrazandome) que gran sospresa me has traido, esta princesa es muy especial, asi como tu (dijo el abuelo dándome un abrazo y un beso)

-Vamos Charlie, yo soy su papa, recuerda que yo también soy especial (dijo Jacob dándole un codazo a mi abuelo), y si los dejo dormir anoche?

-Esa niiña tiene mucha energía, casi no nos dejo dormir, pero la pasamos muy bien, verdad que nos divertimos mucho? (le dijo el abuelo a Sarah)

-Abueó!!! (le dijo Sarah a Charlie mientras le extendia sus pequeños brazos para que él la alzara)

-Ven pequeña, (dijo mientras sujetaba a Sarah) vamos adentro Sue les tiene su deayuno preparado

Despues de un gran desayuno,ya estábamos listos para irnos a nuestra casa.

-Nessie, antes de ir a casa deberíamos vamos a comprar mi carro, yo no quiero andar en este carro de niñas (dijo él mientras se monataba en el lado del pasajero con Sarah)

-Vamos amor, yo quiero ir a visitar a Sam y Emily deberíamos dar una vuelta por la Push (dije mientras encendia el carro)

-Nessie!!! (me miro jake sorprendido) , yo no quiero que los de la manada me vean en un carro rosado de niña, yo el gran y poderoso alfa no puede andar en un carro así

-Jake, tu carro no creo que te lo den de una vez, y seria muy descortez de nuestra parte no ir a visitarlos, además recuerda que esta la salida a la playa también.

-No te preocupes amor, vamos a hacer algo, tu dejame en la venta de carros, y te vas para la casa y buscas y arreglas todo para ir a la playa, yo voy y te busco allá y de ahí si vamos a La Push

-Páa yá!!! (decía Sarah mientras veía por la ventana)

-Bueno amor, tengo que probarle los trajes de baño a Sarah, nunca se a puesto uno no es emocionante? (dije yo muy emocionada mientras me estaciobaa para dejar a mi esposo)

-Si amor es muy divertido(dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, él no disfrutaba como nosotras probarnos ropa y combinar ni nada), te busco en la casa entonces, ten mucho cuidado con Sarah mira que este carro no tiene porta bebe (dijo mientras me daba un beso y se despedia de Sarah)

-Papa!!!! (dijo Sarah a punto de llorar cuando Jake ya se había bajado)

-Tranquila princesa, tu papa fue a comprar su auto, nosotras vamos a la casa a prepararnos para la playa y él después nos busca (le dije a mi hija mientras me miraba atentamente)

El camino a la casa fue muy tranquilo, Sarah y yo disfrutábamos mucho de la música instrumental, cuando llegamos fuimos directamente a su cuarto para comenzar a ponerle los trajes de baño, todos le quedaban perfectos, decidi ponerle un negro con unas flores blancas grandes, era de una pieza y tenia un pequeño volado en la parte de abajo, muy parecido a un vestido pequeño, aa Sarah le encanto, nos fuimos a mi cuarto para ver que me iva a poner yo, me encantaba ir a la playa, en mi vida solo había ido unas cuantas veces siempre era con Jake, la pasábamos en grande, mientras buscaba vi el perfecto un pequeño conjunto de dos piezas color crema y con bordes negros, a Sarah le encanto cuando se lo mostre, ella tenia un gran gusto por la ropa, cuando fui a elegir nuestros accesorios encontré un gran sombrero color crema y una flor negra, hacia juego con el trajo de baño, busque los lentes de sol mas grandes que tenia ya estaba perfecto, agarre a Sarah para buscar los accesorios de ella.

-Sarah, que zapatos crees que convinan mas con los que tienes puestos? (le pregunte mientras la colocaba frente a todos sus zapatos)

-Perfecto amor están muy lindos (le dije mientras le colocaba los que había elegido, unos zapaticos negros de tela muy sencillos, parecidos a los que usan las bailarinas de vallet)

Escuche que llego un auto, sujete a Sarah y baje rápido las escaleras, quería ver que auto había escogido mi esposo, era una gran auto deportivo, reluciente y completamente negro

-Jake, van a creer que eres de la mafie (dije yo sorprendida)

-Es un bugatti, tu papa me ayudó a conseguirlo solo tenia que pasar por él, que te parece?, yo creo que este auto si dice que el dueño es el mas grande macho Alfa (dijo él mientras se colocaba frente a su auto y cruzaba sus brazos, se veía demasiado sexi)

-Van a creer que eres peligroso (dije yo colocando a Sarah en el piso y acercándome a él), te vez demasiado sexi asi (dije cuando ya estaba abrazada en su oido)

-Nessie Sarah!!!! (dijo Jake, cuando voltie la bebe estaa caminando hacia nosotros)

-Princesa estas caminando (decía yo muy emocionada, mientras Jake se agacho y extendió sus brazos para sujetarla, ella no paraba de reir)

-Felicitaciones princesa (le dijo Jake dándole un beso y alzandola).

-Pequeña que bien!!! Ya caminas, (le dije mientras le daba besos, ella no dejaba de aplaudir y reir)

-Entremos a la casa ya Seth y los demás están en la casa amor yo no me e arreglado (dijo mientras abrazaba a Sarah)

Cuando entramos el coloco a Sarah en el piso y subió corriendo al cuarto.

-Ven hija vamos a la cocina a prepararte un biberón (dije yo mientras Sarah reia y comenzaba a caminar)

Ya estábamos llegando a la Push, Sarah estaba muy emocionada, el auto de Jake si tenia su asiento especial

-Vez amor este si es un carro (decía mientras aceleraba)

-Amor la niña (le dije el automáticamente desaceleró)

-Nessie y que paso con los trajes de baño?

-Amor ya los tenemos puestos, pero no ivamos a salir solo vestidas asi, los trajes de baño son únicamente para la playa.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos los de la manada y sus imprimaciones, Sarah estaba encantada de toda la atención que tenia, todos estaban derretidos por ella y sus ojos grises.

-Vaya Nessie, Sarah si que es hermosa (dijo Seth mientras yo esperaba a que mi esposo bajaba las sillas y las sombrillas del carro)

-Seth ayudame con esto (le dijo Jake mientras le lanzaba todas las sombrillas), le dijiste a Sam que trajera comida? (que raro Jacob pensando en comida)

-Por supuesto Jake, pero seguro llegan unpoco tarde, ya sabes que con la nueva bebe todo se complica mas (le dijo Seth mientras caminábamos a la playa, Sarah no se había querido bajar de mis brazos, todo era nuevo para ella)

-Mira hija el mar (le dije mientras le señalaba el horizonte, ella no podía dejar de sonreir)

-Nessie ven siéntala aquí (dijo mi esposo mientras extendia una gran manta sobre la arena), Sarah quieres nadar? (le pregunto mientras nos sentábamos ella solo extendió sus brazos hacia él), ya venimos amor, o quieres ir?

-Yo voy a ver si puedo broncearme amor, (diempre había intentado eso, nunca lo había logrado mi piel no cambiaba jamás, lo bonito era que tenia un brillo muy interesante cuando estaba al sol, pero no brillaba asi como mis papas, Sarah era completamente normal bajo él sol)

Me quite el vestido que tenia por encima del traje de baño, me coloque mis hermosos lentes de sol retro y el gran sombrero, Jake y Sarah eestaban riéndose en la orilla, Sarah corria cuando venia una ola, estos eran momentos muy felices. Cuando vi que llegaba Sam con muchas cosas y Emily con una pequeña bebe, corriendo alrededor de ellos estaban sus otros hijos.

-Hola Emily (dije mientras me levantaba), como estas?

-Wao Nessie te ves increíble!!! (dijo mientras me miraba asombrada, era típico cuando me proponía vestirme bien dejaba a todos con la boca abierta), yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, es el primer paseo para la playa Amelia (dijo mientras me mostraba a su hermosa bebe)

-Emily pero es hermosa, felicitaciones, por fin una niña (dije yo mientras sujetaba a Amelia y me sentaba junto a su madre)

-Si, Dios nos bendijo con una bebe, pero también a ti, (dijo ella sonriendo en complicidad), donde esta? Quiero conocerla

-Esta alla (le dije señalando donde estaba Sarah riendo junto a Jacob), también es el primer paseo para la playa, se llama Sarah Marie, como la mama de Jake y el segundo nombre de mi mamá

-Si la chica vampiro (dijo ella riendose), y como están todos ellos?

-Muy bien, todos estamos felices con la llegada de los bebes, mi hermanito se parece mucho a mi papa (dije yo con un tono de tristeza, me hacían mucha falta)

-Hola Nessie (dijo Sam con los brazos extendidos), como estas?

-Muy bien Sam, ya conoci a la pequeña es muy hermosa (le dije mientras veía que Jacob ya venia con Sarah). Ahí vienen mis dos amores (dije yo con una gran sorisa, estaba muy orgullosa de mi familiaa)

-Jacob, Hermano como estas? (dijo Sam mientras mi esposo llegaba y me daba a Sarah), felicitaciones por la nueva integrante es muy hermosa

-Sam, Emily que bueno es volverlos a ver, (dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a Emily), que linda su bebe, ella es Sarah

-Hola pequeña (dijo Emily pasándole la mano por el cabello a mi hija que tenia una gran sonrisa, se veía mas hermosa que nunca), que hermosa eres pequeña

Despues que todos llegaron, Emily nos dio unos deliciosos sandwichs, todos los de la manada comían como animales, Jake no era el único, estaban compitiendo por quienes comían mas y todo resulto en un empate entre Quil y Paul, Sarah se divirtió muchísimo cuando Embry perdió una carrera y le toco comer arena, Emily y yo hablamos bastante, compartimos muchas cosas de los bebes y ella me dio varias recetas, sin duda ella era muy buena en su trabajo de mama, Jacob se burlo de todo el mundo, y todos quedaron asombrados cuando les mostro su carro nuevo.

Ya estábamos camino a la casa, Sarah estaba dormida y yo muy cansada, mi esposo me tomo una mano y el dio un beso

-Ahorita cuando lleguemos tenemos que llamar a tus papas

-Si amor, yo los llamo y tu acuesta a Sarah, hoy fue un dia largo debe estar cansada

-Si, fue divertido, Sam está un poco preocupado por si Sarah se transforma o no (dijo mi esposo muy pensativo)

-Tranquilo amor el tiempo nos dirá

-Hoy me paso algo muy extraño Nessie, (dijo el muy preocupado), cuando estábamos en la orilla con los castillos de arena yo sentí la voz de Sarah pero no hablándome sino como en mi cabeza, estaba riendo mucho

-Tal vez son cosas de tu imaginación amor, no te preocupes (le dije yo mientras me bajaba del carro)….


	14. Chapter 14 Nuevo Poder

Capitulo 16 Nuevo Poder

PoV Jacob

Estaba cansado, Sarah se había dormido en el camino a la casa, estaba dejándola en su cuna, Sam me había preocupado con lo de la tranformación de mi hija, él mismo estaba aun mas preocupado porque Samuel su hijo mayor ya se podía transformar en lobo, me conto que tenia muchos problemas con él era muy rebelde, a pesar de que era muy maduro para su edad se creía un hombre ya.

-Nessie, Sam me dijo algo que no me gusto (dijo yo acostándome junto a mi esposaa)

-Que amor?

-Me pregunto que si sabiamo si existía la posibilidad de que Sarah se imprimara de alguien, él esta muy preocupado por la tranformación tan temprana de Samuel.

-Si, Emily me estuvo contando que se estaba poniendo todo muy complicado, pero por Sarah no te preocupes amor, te imaginas que encuentre a alguien como tu? Y que tenga un amor tan especial como el que compartimos?

-Renesme, mi hija ya me tiene a mi y asus abuelos y a sus tios, ella ya no necesita mas hombres en su vida (estaba tan molesto, como se le ocurria decir que era maravilloso que llegara un imbécil a robármela?)

-Hay no!!!!!, no puede ser Jacob Sarah solo aparenta tener dos años amor, ahorita no comenzemos con eso, no nos preocupemos por eso, solo tenemos que disfrutar todos los momentos que pasamos junto ella

-Si, tienes razón cielo, y que dijeron tus papas?

-Estan todos bien, los bebes están comenzando a caminar, mi papa se puso muy contento cuando le conte que Sarah ya caminaba, la bebe de Alice aprendió a dar saliticos como ella, a Jazz casi le da un infarto cuando la vio, Anthony dice mas frases y Sophi pudo mover el piano de mi papa y se lo avento a Tom, todas las cosas están bien alla, Papa y Carlisle salen esta madrugada a Volterra van a dar una especia de gira con los Rumanos para ver como van las cosas.

-Que bien , Edward se quedo sin su piano, me imagino como se pondría.

-Si mi mama no paraba de reírse (dijo ella casi dormida, le di un beso y la abraze)….

Estabamos Nessie Sarah y Bella en la cabaña que habíamos destruido, al parecer Bella y Renesme estaban tiradas en el piso riéndose, yo sabia que en realidad Sarah no estaba ahí, en el sueño era una especie de imagen, "Papa ya me desperte", escuche que dijo muy claro, como si estuviera a mi lado pero lo escuche en mi mente, abri los ojos y todo estaba tranquilo, mi esposa estaba dormida, "Papa ya me desperté ven", otra vez me levante preocupado, escuchaba a Sara como cuando escuchaba a la manada cuando estaba en fase, seria eso?, "hija me entiendes?", le pregunte yo en mi mente, "Sip, ven papa ya me desperté ", me levante corriendo a ver a Sarah, cuando entre a su cuarto estaba sentada en su cuna, se venia muy feliz cuando me vio se levanto y me extendió sus brazos.

-Princesa que fue eso? (le pregunte yo mientras la levantaba)

"Buenos días papa", escuche en mi mente y ella tenia una gran sonrisa "Buenos días princesa", le dije y ella me abrazo, no lo podía creer Sarah y yo podíamos hablar en nuestras mentes, como si ella fuera parte de mi manada y sin necesidad de estar tranformados

-Jacob que paso? (entró Nessie preocupada al cuarto)

-Amor, paso algo incrreible, yo creo que Sarah se puede comunicar a través de su mente, tu no la puedes oir?

-QUEE!!!!!, Sarah dime algo (dijo mi esposa muy entusiasmada)

"Papa con ella no contigo solo"

-No, Nessie es solo conmigo me acaba de decirlo (dije yo con mucho orgullo, no podía creer que mi pequeña podía hacer eso)

-Vaya!!!! Es impresionante (dijo Nessie besando a Sarah), eres impresionante pequeña

-Te amo!!!! (dijo Sarah a mi esposa)

-Yo también princesa, y a ti (dijo dándome un beso)

"Papa quiero mi biberon"

-Nessie Sarah y yo tenemos hambre (dije, Nessie asintió y salió del cuarto)

-Princesa y porque no puedes decir palabras si hablas tan bien con tu mente? (tenia tanta curiosidad)

"Es difícil hacer que salgan de mi boca". Yo le di un beso mientras bajábamos a la cocina, Sarah no hablaba bien, hablaba como un niño de dos años, solo decía algunas frases. Cuando llegamos a la cocina ya Nessie le tenia su biberón listo, ella estaba hablando con su mamá por teléfono, contándole con orgullo lo que podía hacer nuestra hija.

"Papa vamos a la playa?", me pregunto mientras tomaba su biberón

-No princesa hoy no, el dia está un poco mas frio y hoy viene Sam y Emily a almorzar.

"Papa que es fase?", Sarah no sabia que nosotros nos podíamos convertir nunca nadie le había explicado

-Pequeña, tu sabes que yo me puedo convertir en lobo, bueno los amigos de tu papa también se pueden convertir, con todos los que estábamos ayer en la playa, ellos son mi manada mi familia, y cuando estamos en forma de lobos entonces estamos en fase, entiendes?

"Sip, y gran macho alfa?", yo no pude evitar reirme

-Veraz princesa, tu papa es el mejor el mas grande lobo que a existido, yo soy el que manda a toda la manada cuando estamos en fase

-Y el que tiene el ego mas grande también (dijo mi esposa riendo burlonamente mientras entraba a la sala), Amor que tanto te pregunta?

-Solo quiere saber los términos de la manada y eso, que dijo tu mama?

-Estaba muy feliz, dijo que Sarah era increíble

-Y tu papa y Carlisle ya se fueron?

-Si en la madrugada, mi mama está sola con Anthony, al parecer ya le tiene una colección de libros para leerle.

"papa quiero jugar con Tom y con Anthony y con Vero y con Sophi", yo me reia

-Que pregunto?

-Me dijo que quiere jugar con sus primos, princesa tus primos están muy lejos de aquí, recuerda que nosotros vinimos de vacaciones, que te parece si vamos al parque?

-No cielo, ahorita no podemos ir al parque, tenemos que preparar todo para la visita de Sam y Emily, vamos princesa a areglarnos, quieres ayudarme a preparar un rico almuerzo? (le pregunto Nessie a Sarah mientras la alzaba)

-Bueno amor entonces yo me cambio y ya vengo voy a buscar unas cosas, acabe de tener una muy buena idea.

Ya estaba llegando a la casa, detraz mio había un gran camión, me di cuenta que Sarah no tenia juguetes aquí, entonces le compre un pequeño parque para que juegue con los hijos de Sam, la tienda donde lo compre se encargara de la instalación de todo, menos mal asi puedo ayudar a Nessie ne lo que pueda.

-El parque va en el patio trasero, (le daba las instrucciones a los señores)

-Perefecto señor (dijo el jefe de todos mientras llevaban la cosas)

Cuando entre a la cocina vi algo de lo mas comico, Sarah había sacado todas las olllas y hacia lo mismo que hacia mi esposa, quien por cierto se estaba riendo

-Listo amor!!! (dije to con una gran sonrisa), a que no adivinas que le compre a Sarah

-Jake, no tengo ni la menor idea

-Un parque para que juegue, se lo están instalando en el patio de atraz

"Papa para mi?"

-Si princesa para ti (dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente)

-Amor quieres que te ayude a algo? (dije yo pero veía que tenia todo bajo control)

-No amor, ya esta todo listo solo necesito arreglarme y bañar a Sarah.

-Si quieres yo baño a Sarah mientras tu terminas y me arreglo yo

-Perfecto amor. (dijo mientras me daba un besito)

"Vamos Sarah a ponerte mas linda de lo que ya eras". Pense ella me miro de una vez y se fue caminando hacia mi.

"Papa yo escojo lo que me pongas si?", pensó Sarah mientras la bañaba, yo no aguante la risa

-Si pequeña lo que tu digas, ya estas lista, tienes en mente que te vas a poner?

"Si, ya esta todo listo", dijo ella imitando las palabras de su mama

-Y donde esta lo que quieres ponerte princesa?

"en la segunda gaveta, es un vestido blanco con azul", yo asentí y abri la gaveta, ahí estaba

-Este= (pregunte yo enseñandoselo)

-Sip!!! (dijo aplaudiendo emocionada)

-Princesa que bien es oir tu voz (le dije mientras le colocaba el vestido), listo amor ahora quieres ir a la sala o te quedas aquí en tu cuarto?

"Papa, todavía faltan muchas cosas que me tienes que buscar, busca los zapatos blancos que tienen un flor en la punta", Sarah era como su mama y como su tia Alice, será que ninguna se va a parecer a Bella?

-Listo preciosa, que mas quieres ponerte?

"En la primera gaveta hay una torerita blanca es de hilo" "hija yo no se que es eso", yo no tenia ni la menor idea de que era eso "es un saco pero corto es de hilo blanco", "quiero ponérmelos yo sola puedo?"

-Claro princesa póntelos, yo voy a bañarme, si necesitas aalgo mas loo piensas y yo vengo corriendo (le dije mientras le daba un beso, sin duda alguna estaba creciendo muy rapido)

Despues de un gran almuerzo Sam y yo nos fuimos a hablar al patio mientras los niños jugaban

-Es impresionante el don de tu hija Jake, yo estoy preocupado, anoche Samuel se escapo de la casa, Seth me aviso que estaba por los alrededores de la casa de él, Emily le dijo que tenia que venir con nosotros pero no le hizo caso, ya todo se está saliendo de las manos (me dijo Sam muy preocupado)

-Sam, y tu ya hablaste con el?

-Por supuesto, pero el cree que es un adulto ya, quiere hacer lo que quiera, Emily ya está muy preocupada, no queremos ni pensar cuando sea un adolescente

-Y sus amigos no saben que el puede hacer eso?

-No, el es muy solitario solo le gusta entrar en fase y correr, él no a querido ser miembro de la manada Jacob

-Dale tiempo Sam, tu sabes que eso es muy difícil para uno, y al él le paso muy joven no te preocupes..

Despues que se fueron del parque solo quedaban restos. Sarah era muy fuerte, el parque era de plástico y no aguanto su fuerza, estaba recogiendo los restos cuando Nessie me llama

-Jake!!!!!, ven rápido (yo salí corriendo cuando entre en la casa todo estaba tranquilo Sarah estaba viendo televisión y Nessie se veía muy feliz con el teléfono en sus manos)

-Amor!!! (dijo ella lanzándose en mis brazos), era la abuela Esme, dijo que mis papas ya se habían venido que los teníamos que buscar en el aeropuerto no tardaban en aterrizar. Oiste Sarah vienen tus abuelitos

-Siii!!!!, (grito Sarah mientras venia corriendo hacia nosotros)

-Amor entonces vamos (mis suegros se nos habían unidos en las vacaciones no sabia como reaccionar ante eso),

-Ya va Jake, hay que cambiar a Sarah y yo no puedo ir así (dijo como si estuviera en pijama)

-Yo le ayudo a Sarah y tu te vas a arreglar pero rápido (ella asintió y desapareció, Nessie no era tan rápido como los vampiros pero si era era mas rápida que los humanos, yo agarre a Sarah y salí corriendo ella no podía dejar de reirse)

"Papa ve directo tercera gaveta, hay una blusa marron con corazones blancos y rosados, en la primera gaveta saca un Jean y los zapatos marrones"

-Ok preciosa, entre la puse en la cuna y saque todo

"Papa este Jean no se ve bien con la blusa tiene que ser un mas oscuro"

-Vaya si que eres exigente!!!! (le dije mientras le buscaba un Jean oscuro), Este? Le pregunte y ella comenzó a aplaudir con una gran sonrisa. Sarah era muy diferente en su forma de actuar y de pensar. "voy a ver si tu mama se está apurando" le dije mientras salía a nuestro cuarto

-Listo amor? (Nessie se estaba colocando un pequeño vestido gris y negro ), Nessie no crees que es muy corto?

-No amor creo que es perfecto con los zapatos que me pieso poner (y saco unos zapatos negros con unos tacones mortales)

-Vas a hacer que me de un infarto con eso amor (le dije en el odio mientras ella se colocaba los zapatos)

Sarah entro al cuarto, ya había aprendido a bajarse de su cuna y se veía preciosa.

-Oh Sarah que hermosa te vez (le dijo Nessie cuando ya estaba lista)

-Si las dosa se ven hermosas como siempre, pero vamos no hagamos esperar a tus padres (dije mientras Nessie tomaba a Sarah de la manita para ayudarla a caminar mas rapido)

Camino al aeropuerto le conte a Nessie la preocupación de Sam.

-Increible que ese pequeño sea tan difícil, cuando lo conoci se veian muy tierno (me dijo ella)

-Si ya vez amor, ojala todo eso se solucione rápido..

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto todos se veian muy felices, Anthony estaba mas grande ya podía caminar solo y estaba comenzando a hablar, todos en el aeropuerto se nos quedaban viendo, es que eramos perfectos, Sarah se fue a los brazos de su abuelo y Anthony a los de Nessie, Bella y yo ivamos abrazados cuando nos encontramos a un viejo amigo de Bella, Mike Newton creo que se llamaba

-Mike como estas? (dijo bella dándole un corto abrazo, por lo bajo se escuchaba a Edward gruñir)

-Bien Bella, y tu que tal?, vaya ya tienes hijos, que bien te felicito (dijo mirando a Anthony y a Sarah)

-Si, soy madre (dijo ella muy orgullosa), el es mi pequeño Anthony (dijo bella señalando al bebe que estaba en los brazos de Nessie)

-Se parece mucho a tu esposo, dijo él como si Edward no estuviera presente Y esta preciosura quien es? (dijo el muy Imbecil acercándose a MI RENESME, Edward comenzó a gruñir mas fuerte y Bella le tiro una mirada asesina)

-Esta es mi ESPOSA, Renesme y la bebe en los brazos de Edward en NUESTRA HIJA (dije yo enfatizando las palabras para que le quedara bien claro)

-Ella es mi prima Newton (dijo Edward muy serio), ellos se conocieron después de la boda

-Ah perfecto, entonces nos vemos (Dijo Mike atemorizado mientras se iva)

-Edward eso de gruñir fue muy descortez, acaso Esme no te a enseñado a comportarte? (le djo Bella a Edward cuando ya estábamos en el carro)

-Bella no te imaginas las clases de cosas que estaba pensando el muy Imbecil, primero contigo y después con mi hija, dale gracias a Dios que me controle y solo le gruñi

-Ese imbécil (dije yo con mucha rabia, Bella y Nessie se estaban riendo)

Cuando llegamos a la casa Bella llamó a Charlie para ir a visitarlo y presentarle a Anthony se fueron Nessie Bella y los bebes.

-Jacob, que interesante es el poder de Sarah (dijo Edward sentándose conmigo en la sala)

-Si, es muy impresionante, asi es como tu escuchas los pensamientos de los demás?

-Algo asi, yo no puedo controlar que escuchar y que no, en cambio tu puedes controlar que quieres que escuche ella y ella puede hacer lo mismo contigo

Le conte todo lo que había pasado con el hijo de Sam, él no entendía como era posible que Samuel se pudiera transformar.

-Sabes que Carlisle está muy preocupado, al parecer no es tan fácil no aislar a la familia y sobre todo a los bebes de los demás vampiros, (me dijo Edward muy preocupado). Compramos varias propiedades para partir por si llega alguien de improvisto, Alice está muy pendiente de todo, cuando fuimos a Volterra y a la gira todos querían conocer la nueva URB en que vivíamos, Alice cree que pronto vamos a tener visitas.

-Vaya edward tienen que ser muy cuidadosos, debería venir todos de vacaciones para acá, así nadie encontraría a los bebes.

-Si no es mala idea, pero tendrían que venir solo los niños, si todos nos vamos sospecharían, tu aceptarías dejarlos quedarse aquí en caso de emergencia?

-Edward, se supone que esta es la casa de Ustedes, y ya todos somos familia, por supuesto que si, en todo caso deberíamos prepararnos para algo así, deberíamos comprar mas ropa y habitar todo para ellos

-Si es buena idea voy a planteársela a Carlisle cuando llegue.

-Y cuando se van?, nosotros no hemos planeado cuando nos vamos o que vamos a hacer depues de estar aquí, es raro estar así.

-Si yo se de que hablas, tomalo como una muy largas vacaciones, mientras Sarah termina de crecer, yo no planeo quedarme mucho, tengo que estar pendiente de los demás vampiros en volterra, pero Bella se ira cuando ustedes se vayan no le gusta estar separa de Nessie ni de Sarah. Jacob tu crees que si ella no se puede transformar envejesca? (eso me dio terror, jamás me lo había planteado)

-Ni idea, pero ojala que no, no soportaría verla morir.

-Pienso igual que tu, ya están cerca de casa, están muy felices todos al parecer pasaron un muy buen rato con Charlie (dijo Edward riendose)

-Que bien, Edward no le digas nada a Nessie de que Sarah puede envejecer no quiero que se esté preocupando

-Y tu no le digas nada a Bella del plan de emergencia, ella es muy paranoica

No podía creer como había mejorado la relación entre Edward y yo, parecíamos hermanos ahora o los mejores amigos

-Tampoco así (bufo Edward mientras entrabas nuestras esposas)

-Hola muchachos como se portaron sin nosotras? (dijo Bella mientras entraba con Anthony agarrado de la manita, a él no le gustaba ya que lo alzaran)

-Sarah se quedó dormida (dijo Nessie entrando con Sarah entre sus brazos), debe estar rendida , hoy destruyo todo el parque que Jacob le había comprado

-Vaya, si que tiene energía (dijo Edward riendose)

-Voy a acostarla y a darme un baño, yo también estoy rendida quiero descansar ya

-Ve hija, feliz noches y dulces sueños (le dijo bella mientras Nessie subia)

-Edward como llegaron de sorpresa no le teníamos nada preparado a Anthony, y ya están muy grandes para dormir en la pequeña cuna de Sarah

-No te preoucupes Jake, Anthony no dueme mucho y cuando se duerma yo lo acuesto en una de las camas o lo cargo en mis brazos o edward

-Perfecto, entonces yo me voy a dormir también, buenas noches (Edward asintió con la cabeza y Bella estaba buscando un libro para leerle a Anthony)

-Mañana voy a areglarle un cuarto a Anthony (dijo Nessie saliendo del baño), y tengo que comprar ropa para Sarah, ya muy poca le queda y no le gusta tener tan pocas opciones.

-Nessie que vamos a hacer?

-Que vamos a hacer con que amor?

-Despues que terminen las vacaciones, no hemos hablado de cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí

-No lo se Jake, no pensemos en eso, cuando queramos cambiar de ambiente nos vamos para otro lugar……


	15. Chapter 15 INCONVNIENTES

Rosalie PoV

Estaba con mi esposo en nuestro cuarto, hace ya dos años habían llegados mis bebes al mundo, Veronica y Tom, aparentaban tener unos trece años, Veronica era muy parecida a mi era muy hermosa, tenia su carácter y tenia una gran poder podía mover objetos muy pesados, últimamente Emmett a trabajado con ella para que cada vez mueva cosas mas pesadas, a la única persona que le tiene paciencia además de mí es a Emmett, su mejor amiga era Sophi la hija de Alice, Tom mi otro bebe, era muy comico, siempre nos hacia reir, a él le encataba estar con Sarah la hija de Nessie y el Perro, Tom nunca podía ser castigado, siempre encontraba la manera para no serlo.

-Amor que piensas? (me pregunto Emmett)

-En nuestros hijos

-Los pequeños, son muy graciosos ayer Veronica pudo elevo y mantuvo como diez segundos el agua de la piscina, es impresionante

-Por eso fue que entró toda mojada y muy molesta?

-No amor, tu sabes que ella se tiene que concentrar, entonces Tom llego con Peter y la empujaron dentro de la piscina, imaginate mi susto cuando toda el agua le cayo encima, menos mal y es bastante fuerte, ella entro muy molesta ya Tom y Peter había desaparecido entonces fui y le conte a Esme, castigaron a Peter ahora no puede ver televisión y Tom se escapo no e podido castigarlo después de eso

-Emmett, yo no se que vamos a hacer con el, siempre hace sus travesuras y se sale con la suya estoy preocupada

-Rose te preocupas por nada, al menos no es como el hijo de Sam, el que se escapó de la casa, eso si seria muy grave

-Si yo no lo podría soportar.

Alice PoV

Estaba acostada junto a mi esposo era temprano hoy los bebes cumplían dos años de haber nacido, ya había preparado una fiesta por todo lo alto, todo estaba preparado para su sorpresa, aunque Sophi ya sabia algo o por lo menos lo sospechaba, es muy difícil mantenerle oculta las cosas, es peor que yo, ella tiene visiones muy vividas como si las sintiera y puede ver las diferentes opciones que se tomen, dependiendo de las decisiones, su poder es mucho mayor que el mio, Jazz siempre se sentía muy orgulloso, yo también mi hija era perfecta, tenia los ojos mas hermosos que pueden existir y muy bueno gusto por la moda, era muy parecida a mi pero le gustaba mucho leer con Jazz, ese era su momento juntos

-Alice, no crees que hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí?, deberias comenzar a ver que puede pasar si nos quedamos, estoy preocupado por si llegan visitantes indeseados, yo no quiero que nada le pase a Sophi.

-Tranquilo Jazz, no e visto nada malo, no te preocupes cuando lo vea nos vamos a la Isla Esme, como el plan ya alla todo está listo, nada malo va a pasar, (tuve una vision), La niña ya se va a despertar Jazz hay que ir a felicitarla (le dije mientras lo halaba para que se levantara de la cama)

Edward PoV

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeño (le dije a mi hijo mientras le daba un agran abrazo)

-Amor feliz cumpleaños, mira que grande estas ya, no lo puedo creer parece que fue ayer cuando naciste y mira ya como estas, me siento tan vieja (le decía mi esposa mientras él rodaba sus ojos)

-No mama, no es para tanto no te preocupes tu eres una persona eternamente joven (dije mientras reiamos)…..

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la fiesta, Tom y Sarah estaban reventando toda la decoración de los globos y Alice los estaba persiguiendo, esos dos eran un caso serio Jacob estaba comiendo del gran pastel, Nessie estaba junto a él hablando con Esme y Carlisle, Bella y Rose estaban jugando con los demás niños, todos estábamos muy felices Alice quería matar a Tom ya se le había escapado. "Edward mira donde está quiero ir a halarle las orejas", dijo mi hermana muy molesta, yo le sonreí pero tuvo una visión. Los Rumanos y el clan que estaba encargado de Africa llegaban mañana de sorpresa, al parecer los Rumanos necesitaban salir del castillo, y ven a los niños y…..  
Alice se quedo como muerta, toda la familia salió corriendo a ver que le pasaba ella seguía viendo como nos destruzaban a cada uno

-Edward que ve? (pregunto Carlisle muy preocupado, derrepente todas las miradas se posaron en mi Alice no era ella misma)

-Nos tenemos que ir Ya!!, mañana llegan los Rumanos

-Queeee!!!!!!, Tom ven rápido sal de donde estes (grito Emmett muy fuerte)

-Sigamos con el plan , recuerden que ya estábamos preparados para esto (dijo Carlisle muy sereno, mientras Rose abrazaba a sus dos hijo y Jazz agarraba a Sophi)

-No Carlisle, no podemos ir para la Isla Esme, no vamos a llegar y vamos a exponer mucho a los niños, necesitamos un vuelo directo para otro lugar (dijo Alice mientras veía lo que nos iba a pasar si llegábamos a Brasil)

"Edward, el plan de emergencia vamos a Forks", me dijo Jacob en su mente

-Carlisle vámonos a Forks, alla está todo listo para vivir Jake y yo nos habíamos ocupado de todo para tener otro plan (le dije yo mientras Bella me abrazaba sin duda alguna estaba muy asustada)

-Tranquilos todo va a estar bien si nos vamos a Forks, pero no nos podemos ir todos, si no sospecharían

-Bueno, entonces los hombres nos quedamos aquí las mujeres y los niños se van a Forks (dijo Carlisle)

-Oh, no querido, van a sospechar, es mejor que se vaya una familia y la otra se quede (dijo Esme abrazando a Peter)

-Yo me voy con mis hijos a donde vayan (dijo Rose mientras miraba a Alice que estaba teniendo otra vision)

-Esme Carlisle, Jazz y Yo nos quedamos los demás se van con los niños, se van de vacaciones (dijo ella con una sonrisa, si seguíamos el plan no iba a pasar nada malo)

-Me voy a arreglar mis cosas (dijo Rose)

-Ya va Rose, hay que guardar muy bien las cosas de los niños, que nadie se de cuenta (dijo Carlisle), Nosotros nos encargaremos de dejar todo en un sitio seguro, Jacob encárgate de los pasajes del avion, y las chicas que se encarguen de hacer las maletas (dijo mientras todos iban desapareciendo a hacer sus trabajos)

"Edward, nos vamos con ustedes o nos quedamos?" me pregunto Jacob,

-Uds se van con nosotros, asi estaba todo en la visión de Alice…

Despues de organizar todo ya era de noche, los Rumanos llegaban al medio dia, íbamos con tiempo suficiente, Alice y Jazz nos llevaron al Aeropuerto, tuvimos que ir en dos carros, la familia sin duda estaba aumentando, los niños estaban muy entusiasmados, y Tom estaba my tranquilo lo que quería decir que no había ningún peligro cerca, ya estábamos en el avion todos las personas estaban asombrados por nuestra hermosa familia, Sophi estaba muy triste, estaba llorando

-Tranquila Sophi, todo va a salir bien (le dijo Bella pasándole su mano por el cabello)

"Papa, quieres que trate de calmarla?", me pregunto mi hijo yo disimuladamente asentí, él era muy persuasivo, podía cambiar la forma y el estado de animo de las personas su don era muy fuerte pero solo lo podía hacer con una persona a la vez, a Bella no se lo podía hacer por su escudo y a mi tampoco yo me daba cuenta cuando apensa lo estaba pensando, después de que un dia trato de escaparse de un castigo entendió que a mi no me podía engañar.

Tom y Peter estaban profundamente dormidos, Sarah estaba hablando con Jacob, y Bella estaba junto a Sophi, Rose y Emmett estaban en el baño haciendo sus cosas, ellos nisiquiera después de que llegaron los bebes pueden controlarse, Nessie estaba leyendo un libro ya estábamos apunto de llegar…

"Edaward, Nessie y yo nos vamos a quedar en la casa de La Push", pensó Jacob cuando estábamos bajando todo el equipaje, yo asentí, era lo mejor aquí ya habían demasiadas personas y aveces a los niños no les daba por dormir y ellos si necesitaban descansar

-Esta bien Jake, ve estamos comunicándonos (le dije mientras entrabamos a la casa)

Los tres se despidieron de la familia, Sophi se había ido a hablar con su mama Rose Emmett Tom y Veronica se habían ido de caceria, Peter y Anthony estaan jugando con sus videos juegos, tiempo libre para Bella y para mi

-Que piensas amor? (me pregunto ella entrando en el estudio)

-En que tenemos tiempo para nosotros (le dije yo con una gran sonrisa, ella me la devolvió y se fue a sentar en mis piernas)

-Amor, yo quiero estar en la casa de Charlie, (dijo ella muy triste, no hace mucho el había fallecido, le había dado un infarto, Sue se fue a vivir con Leah en Texas)

-Bella pero quieres que estemos un rato o quieres quedarte una temporada ahí? (pregunte yo confundido)

-La verdad quiero durar una temporada ahí, podemos llevarnos a Sophi y Peter si ellos quiere o se pueden quedar aquí pero yo quiero que los tres estemos alla (dijo ella dándome una abrazo, sin duda estaba triste la muerte de Charlie le pegó bastante, yo no podía decirle que no)

-Esta bien mi vida, será como tu digas (dije yo dándole un pequeño beso), si quieres vamos a hablar con los niños para ver que opinan

Ya estábamos llevando nuestras cosas para la vieja casa de Charlie, Bella estaba muy entusiasma, solo Peter quizo mudarse con nosotros Sophi decidió quedarse con Veronica, eran inseparables, yo estaba mirando el antiguo cuarto de Bella, tenia todavía su dulce olor, y estaba la escencia del mio, que buenos recuerdos me traian todas estas cosas, cuando escuche que bella subia por las escaleras para entrar

-Que haces aquí? (me pregunto ella sorprendida)

- solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos (le dije mientras me acostaba en la cama)

-Vaya, si que me trae recuerdos esa imagen (dijo ella riendose), tu te acuerdas de la primera noche que entraste aquí?

-Como si fuera ayer mi vida, yo te ame desde ese momento en que pronuciaste mi nombre, (le dije mientras nos besábamos)

"Papa dejen de hacer sus cochinadas de aquí los podemos oir", pensó Anthony mientras entraba con Peter

-Amor los niños están abajo pueden oírnos (le dije mientras me separaba de ella).

-Ya vengo amor (dio Bella despareciendo del cuarto)

-Niños porque no van a dar un vuelta?, ustedes no conocen los fabulosos bosques de Forks y así dejan descansar ese aparato un rato (no podía creer, Bella estaba corriendo a los niños de la casa)

-Mamá, los bosques de Forks son como los bosques de todos los lugares que visitamos, nunca hay nada nuevo, y este aparato se llama video juego (le respondió Anthony, ese niño era muy consentido)

-Anthony Cheim Cullen, deja ese aparato descansar y sal de la casa AHORA!!!!!!!! (Bella ya estaba molesta)

-Vamos Anthony, vamos a ver que animales nuevos podemos cazar hoy (le dijo Peter, él siempre sabia como hacer las cosas correctamente)

Despues del berrinche de Anthony se fueron, Bella les rompió su video juego, subió al cuarto y seguimos las cosas donde las habíamos pausado.

-Edward no escuchas a los niños cerca? (Me pregunto mi esposa asomandose por la ventana)

-SI, al parecer se encontraron con el hijo de Sam, Samuel, ese niño es demasiado problemático, entra y sale de la casa como quiere ya Sam no puede hacer mas nada (le dije yo leyendo sus pensamientos)

-Y tu crees que si sea buena amistad para Peter y Anthony?

-Si amor no te preocupes, el solo es un rebelde pero enrealidad tiene muy buenos sentimientos, es una persona muy noble

-Bueno amor, quieres ir a visitar a Nessie?.

-Bella por si no te has dado cuenta son como las dos de la mañana, ellos deben estar durmiendo

-Hay verdad, será mejor que traiga a los niños para que se acuesten, voy a buscarlos (me dijo mientras salía por la ventana)


	16. Chapter 16 JUGADAS DEL DESTINO

**PoV Edward**

**Pasaron cinco meses, las cosas estaban bien, todavía estábamos en Forks, al parecer los Rumanos querían visitarnos muy seguido, los niños ya aparentaban tener unos 16 años, sin duda alguna Anthony se parecía mucho a mí, ya tenían un poder impresionante y lo sabían controlar muy bien, Cada semana Alice y Esme venían a visitarnos, todo iba muy bien ya mañana nos devolvíamos a Europa, Sophi era la mas emocionada, extrañaba mucho a su papá.**

**Jacob Sarah y Nessie decidieron visitarnos hoy, Jake había montado un pequeño taller en Forks, yo lo estaba ayudando y a Tom le encantaba la mecánica se la pasaba todo el día ahí. **

**-Jacob que paso con Samuel? (le pregunté yo, el se había ido de la casa el dia que Anthony y Peter se hicieron amigos de él)**

**-Nada Edward, aveces está muy cerca de la Push, pero nunca se deja ver por Sam, ellos están muy tristes no entienden que es lo que le pasa, no a querido salir de fase desde que se fue**

**-En estos días estábamos de casa con Anthony y el llegó, bella y yo nos alejamos pero en su mente pude ir que tenia una rabia muy grande por la manada**

**-Enserio?, pero porque?**

**-Al parecer a el nunca le gustó la idea de que su papá le prestará mas atención a los muchachos de la manada y no a él, yo creo que todo el problema es falta de comunicación entre ellos dos, deberían sentarse y hablar**

**-Si, voy a hablar con Sam, pero tu deberias decirle a Anthony que use su poder para que vaya a su casa y arregle las cosas Emily también está muy mal**

**-Si, está noche hablo con el tu encárgate de Sam (le dije mientras salía del taller)**

**Todas las mujeres de la familia se habían ido de compras, fui a buscar a mi hijo en la Gran casa para poder hablar con él, cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie le conte todo lo que había oído en la mente de Samuel, Anthony entendió todo perfectamente, él era muy maduro para su edad y para la edad que aparentaba, me dijo que esta noche saldría a buscarlo para persuadirlo y que seguro mañana él llegaría a su casa**

**Despues de unas horas de que Anthony se fue, escuche que estaban muy cerca de la casa, al parecer Samuel estaba lastimado, y también escuche que Nessie Bella y Sarah ya iban a llegar entonces le envie un mensaje de texto a Anthony le dije que lo convenciera de que fuera para la casa a comer algo y para curarle la herida que tenia Anthony en sus pensamientos me dijo que si**

**-Hola mi vida como te fue hoy? (me pregunto Bella entrando a la casa)**

**-No nos extrañaste papa? (me pregunto Nessie dándome un abrazo)**

**-Mucho, me hicieron mucha falta, (vi que Sarah estaba muy molesta, no entendía porque se veía tan comica, aparentaba tener unos 16 y se sento en el sofá con sus brazos cruzados como una niña)**

**-Que te pasa pequeña? (le pregunté yo sentándome junto a ella y abrazandola)**

**"Tu señora hija no me dejo comprarme un vestido demasiado hermoso, solo porque era demasiado corto para una NIÑA como yo, me dijo que mi papá nunca lo iva a aceptar", Ya veo, a Jacob le costaba mucho ver que Sarah ya estaba creciendo "Edward, distrae a Nessie yo le compre el vestido a Sarah", Bella era demasiado consentidora, le daba todo lo que ella quería siempre**

**Le conté a Nessie todo lo de Samuel y ella salió para esperarlo afuera, ella era la única de la familia aparte de Jacob a la que él conocía, Bella le dio el Vestidoo a Sarah y ella no cabia de la felicidad, "Papa nos estamos acercando, yo le dije que mi mama le iba a dar comida, no me hagas quedar mal porfavor".**

**-Bella, Anthony le dijo a Samuel que tu le ibas a dar comida (le dije ella ya estaba en la cocina con Sarah)**

**-Hay no, yo no entiendo que tanto alboroto por él, lo que es es un malagradecido, nisiquiera quiere a su mama, pobre Emily me parte el corazón verla mal por culpa de ese Imbecil, es un caprichoso (dijo Sarah muy molesta)**

**-Sarah, no hables así, las personas tienen problemas linda, solo hay que entenderlas (le dijo Bella), mas bien ayudame a preparar algunas cosas para que tu también comas**

**"Papá ya los veo, deberias salir y ayudarme". Cuando salí ya estaban subiendo las escalaras para entrar**

**-Hola hijo, Samuel gusto en conocerte, que mal que sea en estas condiciones (le dije yo seriamente, tenia que comportarme como un papa)**

**-Buenas noche señor, disculpe que los moleste (dijo él muy apenado, él no se sentía muy cómodo con la situación)**

**-Oh!!! Samuel mira la herida de tu brazo, entra rápido para curarte (le dijo Nessie preocupada)**

**Cuando Samuel entro Anthony me dijo que ya lo había convencido para que después de irse se fuera a su casa, yo llame a Jacob y le conté todo el ya habia hablado con Sam, Sarah estaba en la cocina, estaba muy molesta por la atención que le prestábamos a Samuel, ella creía que el no se lo merecía, deje a todos en la sala y fui a hablar con Sarah**

**-Hola pequeña, acaso no piensas salir de aquí?**

**"Abuelo, ya leiste mis pensamientos, ya sabes que no y ya sabes porque", yo me reí Sarah era una persona muy directa**

**-Princesa, las personas se merecen oportunidades en la vida, imaginate si la vida no me las hubiese dado a mi, cada quien tiene su manera de actuar y de pensar, y él tiene sus razones por comportarse así, a esas personas es que uno tiene que ayudar y apoyar siempre (le dije dándole un beso en la frente)**

**-Si abuelo, tienes razón (dijo bajando la mirada), no te prometo que vaya a ser su mejor amiga pero si te prometo que por lo menos intentaré saludarlo**

**-Perfecto, vamos (le dije mientras le daba mi mano)**

**Cuando salimos a la sala Bella estaba terminando de guardar todo, Nessie estaba hablando con Jacob por su teléfono, Anthony estaba viendo televisión, y paso algo muy extraño, vi como Samuel miraba a Sarah en su cabeza, y vi como Sarah miraba a Samuel en su cabeza, sus miradas eran extrañas me recordaban a algo, estaban pensando muchas locuras, no les podía seguir el hilo a sus pensamientos, cuando voltié para ver a Sarah estaba muy roja y bajo su cara cuando se dio cuenta, Samuel estaba pensando en que Sarah era todo para él. Después de unas actitudes extrañas comenzé a pensar muy bien y me di cuenta de algo, esa primera mirada es muy parecida a la mirada de Jacob y Nessie, pero Jake habia imprimado a mi Nessie entonces, Oh NO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Edward que pasa (dijo Bella sujetándome del brazo, no habia sido muy discreto con mi conclusion)**

**-Bella, Nessie podemos hablar? (Les pregunte mientras me levantaba, Sarah y Samuel estaban riendo y hablando Anthony estaba viendo todavía televisión , se estaba quedando dormido)**

**-Papa que paso?, **

**-Escuchenme bien algo, y no digan nada abosolutamente nada, estoy muy preocupado**

**-Pero Edward ya no comienzes con tus rodeos, que es lo que pasa?**

**-Lo que pasa es que creo que Samuel y Sarah se han imprimado!!!!!!!**

**-Oh no puede ser mi pequeña (dijo Nessie colocando sus manos en el pecho)**

**-Nessie te das cuenta de lo que significa? (dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa)**

**-Si mama, QUE EMOCIONN!!!! (dijo ella abrazando a Bella, yo rodé los ojos, a mi no me gustaba mucho la idea, además ellos no se habia dado cuenta de lo que enrealidad habia sucedido)**

**Despues de que Bella y Nessie les hicieron el plan de vidad a ellos dos, ya Anthony estaba dormido, Sarah y Samuel habían salido al bosque, pero los estaba cuidando por lo momentos solo estaban hablando**

**-Edward no te emociona?, estas mas amargado de lo normal (dijo Bella)**

**-Yo solo queiro que Sarah sea feliz (le dije yo muy serio, estaba escuchando a Jacob llegar, no me acordaba de Jake, como lo tomaria?????)**


	17. Chapter 17 SE REPITE LA HISTORIA

PoV EDWARD

Escuche que Jacob le dijo a Sarah que ya él venia por ellas que estuvieran lista, yo no sabia que pensar, nisiquiera sabia que decir, Samuel y Sarah no sabían que les estaba pasando, Bella y Nessie estaban dando brincos por toda la casa y a Anthony nisiquiera le importaba, Es que acaso yo era el único que pensaba en Jacob?.

-Samuel, yo creo que es hora de que vayas para tu casa, ya viene el papa de Sarah a buscarla, dije mientras salía al patio donde estaban

"Gracias señor, buenas noche y disculpe la molestia", él era un buen chico, se retiro enseguida y Sarah venia con una gran sonrisa contagiante.

-Ahora que piensas de las oportunidades? (le dije yo de forma sarcastisca, ella no podía evitar sonrojarse)

"Tonto", pensó mientras entraba y agachaba la mirada, sin duda estaba avergonzada

-Nessie ya agarraste todas las compras? (le pregunto Bella a nuestra hija, ya Jacob estaa muy cerca)

-Si mama ya estoy lista, Sarah donde estabas hija? (le pregunto Nessie, si que era mala, Sarah estaba mas que roja, no levantaba la mirada de la vergüenza que tenia y Nessie y Bella se reian bajito)

Anthony se retiró a su habitación quedamos solo los cuatro en la sala, Bella no podía quitar su gran sonrisa del rostro, y Nessie ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar por Jacob. Sarah solo repetía toda la conversación que habían tenido ella y Samuel una y otra vez en su cabeza

-Hola familia, donde están mis dos tesoros? (dijo Jacob mientras abria la puerta)

-Hola amor como te fue hoy? (le dijo Nessie dándole un beso)

-Bien amor, al parecer todo va bien con Sam estaba muy contento por lo de Samuel (Ja!!! No creo que piense lo mismo cuando se entere, no podía ocultar mi risa, yo se que es malo pero yo se que va a sufrir un poquito lo que yo sufri con Nessie)Hola Bells, hola Edward. Y tu Señorita no me vas a saludar? (le pregunto a Sarah que de una vez se ruborizo)

-Hola papa (dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un besito en la mejilla), estoy cansada podemos irnos ya? (dijo ella con cara de fastidio)

-Si amor, vamos ya tuu papa también debe estar cansado (Jacob tenia cara de confusión por lo general Sarah no era así)

Despues que se fueron Bella estaba muy feliz, no dejaba de hablar de que Sarah y Samuel hacían muy linda pareja, me dijo que tenia que llamar a Alice para contarle todo lo que habia pasado, yo estaba por el bosque de lo mas tranquilo, cuando escucho los pensamientos de Jacob

-Edward, que le pasa a Sarah? Dime la verdad(me dijo el muy serio caminando hacia mi en us forma lobuna)

-Jacob, yo no te voy a mentir, si le pasa algo pero nada de muerte ni nada de eso no te preocupes, pero no debería ser yo quien te lo diga, dale tiempo de todas formas el asunto ya es irremediable (le dije yo sentándome en un árbol caido)

"Edward confío en ti entonces, no podía dormir yo sentía que le pasaba algo a mi pequeña, y Nessie estaba muy feliz es todo muy extraño"

-Tranquilo Jacob, mas bien cuéntame que paso hoy con Samuel y Sam

"Justamente lo estoy esperando para que me cuente que paso con su hijo". Jacob estaba esperando a Sam lo mas seguro es que Sam si descubriera que su hijo se imprimo con Sarah, y Jacob se iva a dar cuenta, y si mataba a Sam?, mejor me quedaba

-Bueno, entonces te acompaño

"Cuentame como están todos en Europa, sabes que me alegra mucho quedarme aquí, y tener el negocio estable y eso, llevar una vida mas normal"

-Si, a mi también, y alla todos están bien al parecer están haciendo planes para que todos se vengan, ya sabes por los niños, aunque ya Sophi y Peter están con sus padres extrañan a sus primos

"Me parece perfecto, Ya viene Sam lo escuchas?". Yo asentí, Sam estaba pensando en la sonrisa de Emily cuando Samuel le dijo que se iva a quedar y que lo perdonaran por se un desastre

Sam:"Hola Edward, Jacob"

Jacob y yo asentimos en forma de saludo

Jacob:"Como te fue sam, lograste algo con Samuel"

Sam:"Si Jacob, muchísimas gracias a ti a Edward y dale mis agradecimientos a tu hijo".) La conversación estaba pasando en su mente, yo asentí) "Ya todo se arreglo Jacob, Samuel habló conmigo y aclaramos todos los problemas, pero hay algo que tengo que contarte".( Oh no!!!! Dije mientras me alejaba un poco)

Jacob:"Que paso Sam? La manada esta en peligro?"

Sam: "Nada de eso, por ahora hay tiempo de paz, es que al parecer Samuel se a imprimado"

Jacob: "Pero eso es algo muy bueno Sam, tu sabes que lo hace ser mejor persona a uno y sentirse mejor también, y de quien? " (la respuesta dificil)

Sam : "Jacob, tu sabes que eso es algo que uno no puede controlar, asi que no te vayas a poner baravo hermano, pero Sarah y Samuel se imprimaron hoy cuando se vieron"

Y ahí estábamos Sam y Yo con un lobo desmayado, nisiquiera pudo salir de su forma lobuna, se quedo así

Sam: "Lo a tomado muy bien" (pensó Sam yo rodé los ojos, Jacob ya estaba reaccionando)

Cuando se levanto se fue me dijo que iba a su casa a dormir y que hablaríamos mañana, Sam se fue también, me quede yo solo, seguro ya Bella se estaba preguntando donde estaba, voy a llamarla, dije para mí mismo

-Bella, amor estoy en el bosque cerca de La Push, ya Sam le contó a Jacaob lo de Sarah

-Ah!!!!, y como lo tomo?

-Muy extraño, solo fue un shock para él y ya, solo se fue dijo que iva a dormir

-Edward deberias ir a ver que está haciendo me preocupa tu sabes que él es muy impulsivo

-Si amor, pensé lo mismo por eso te llamaba para avisarte

-Bueno cielo, te espero regresa pronto ….

Cuando estaba por los alrededores de su casa escuche su mente, estaba despierto, lo ví sentado en la entrada, se veía realmente mál.

-Jacob, que pasa? (le pregute yo muy preocupado)

-Edward tu como lo soportabas? ("Ya sabes Renesme y Yo")

-Ah!!, fue muy difícil, hice cosas que nunca quize hacer enrealidad, bueno tu mas que nadie lo sabe, pero uno lo supera

-Pero como voy a superar que mi Sarah esté enamorada? Peor aún Imprimada (dijo él, estaba muy mal tenia los ojos muy aguados)

-Jacob, tu no quieres que tu hija sea feliz?

-Si, pero igual me dan celos, es mi pequeña

-Y siempre lo será Jacob, además ponte en su lugar, recuerda que Nessie se sentía mal cuando yo me ponía con las idioteces, tu quieres hacer sentir mal a Sarah?, ella está muy feliz, no le arruines su felicidad, dale cosas no tienes derecho a quitárselas

-Tienes razón, tendre que hablar con Samuel (Dijo el levantandose)

"Dejame solo porfavor depues te enterarás de los detalles". Penso cuando se iba al bosque, yo me quedé pensando cuando escuche que Nessie se estaba levantando, se sentía muy mareada, entre rápido a la casa estaba apunto de desamayarse, llegue a tiempo la puder sujetar, ahora estábamos Sarah Bella y yo en la sala de la ccasa de Jacob con Nessie desmayada, ya estaba reaccionando Sarah estaba muy asustada estaba llorando

-Tranquila pequeña ya está reaccionando solo fue un desmayo

"Abuelo donde está mi papa?", yo no le decía nada, ella solo repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta,

-Pequeña ya no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien (Yo no quería meterme en la relación de ella y de Jacob, ellos tenían que hablar)

-Mama que paso? (dijo Nessie despertando)

-Hija, te acabas de desmayar estas bien?, te sientes bien?

-Si mama ya me siento mejor, es solo que yo creo que voy a tener otro bebe

-QUEEE!!!!! (Gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo)

-Mama enserio? (Sarah estaba ya abrazando a Nessie) no lo puedo creer un hermanito, esto va a poner muy feliz a papa

-Si hija, felicitaciones ya era hora de otro bebe (dijo Bella dándole besos en la cabeza)

-Y donde esta Jacob? (pregunto Nessie totalmente sorprendida, todas posaron sus miradas en mí)

-Yo no se, cuando el llegue que de explicaciones, de todas formas no tarda en llegar, nosotros nos tenemos que ir (dije mirando a Bella que asintió)

Cuando llegamos a la casa todo estaba en profundo silencio, eso era extraño, Anthony siempre se la pasaba haciendo ruido o escuchando música y lo peor de todo era que no escuchaba sus pensamientos

-Bella Anthony no está!!!!!

-QUEE!!!! Y para donde se le ocurriría ir?, Edward tenemos que seguir el rastro (dijo bella adentrándome al bosque)

Seguimos su rastro, aunque era difícil lo habia complicado todo apropósito, no quería que nos enteraramos donde estaba, Bella estaba furica peliando consigo misma por dejarlo solo, cuando comencé a escuchar sus pensamientos, estaba hablando con una muchacha, no lo podía creer Anthony estaba enamorado?

-Bella tenemos que irnos hay que dejarlo ya entiendo que es lo que pasa, vamos yo te explico en la casa (ella no me hacia caso seguía caminando, asi que tuve que agarralar y salir corriendo)

"Edward Cullen eres vampiro muerto junto con Anthony Cullen "(pensó cuando la estaba bajando ya en la casa)

-Amor, todo tiene su explicación, Anthony está enamorado, estaba hablando con esa muchacha

-OHH!! (Bella se quedo como estatua), Edward esa muchacha como tu dices no era una vampiro, era una humana, que vamos a hacer? (yo no habia pensado eso tenia razon)

-La historia se esta repitiendo, primero con Sarah y luego con Anthony

-No le podemos decir que sabemos eso Edward, hay que esperar a ver que piensa hacer, además mira que se lo tenia bien guardado

-Tienes razón ya lo puedo escuchar se está acercando, solo sígueme la corriente cuando llegue y ponme tu escudo no quiero que me use su don en mí.

Bella y yo actuamos normalmente, le hicimos creer que nosotros creíamos que estaba de caza, yo no entiendo porque las cosas siempre se tienen que complicar tanto, ahora teníamos que averiguar quien era esa muchacha, y teníamos que ir a ver a Jacob, y Carlisle tendría que apurarse en llegar, tendría que atender a Nessie. Todo cambiaba…


	18. Chapter 18 VOLVER A COMENZAR

**Sarah PoV**

**Hoy me habia pasado algo extrañamente maravilloso, Samuel se habia convertido en todo para mi, era el gran Sol de mi pequeño universo, yo jamás pensé que el amor a primera vista existía, me parecía un poco ridículo, mis primas sueñan con eso, las extrañaba demasiado ahora que se habían ido a Europa, solo tenia a Anthony conmigo y el tiene sus propios problemas, últimamente estaba muy misterioso. Despues que mi papá nos trajo se suponía que se iba a acostar, pero dejo a mi mama y salió, estaba muy preocupada, será que mi abuelito le conto algo?, porque sin** duda el único que sabe que estoy enamorada de Samuel era él.

No podía dormir, pensaba una y otra vez en Él, era tan hermoso, con sus ojos azules, eran espectaculares, tan transparentes como su alma, su sonrisa sus facciones, todo de él era perfecto, como me miraba, sentía que yo también le gustaba, todo con él fue tan natural, comenzamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, hablamos bastante, el me conto un poco de su historia y yo le conte un poco de la mia, me dijo que ya se podía convertir en lobo como mi papá, era impresionante, yo siempre me e preguntado si yo algún día lo hare, mi mamá está mas contenta de lo normas y la abuela Bella también, todo a sido tan extraño…. Escuche un ruido me levante corriendo, el abuelo Edward tenia a mi mama en sus brazos y la estaba colocando en el sofá, no pude sino llorar mi mamá se habia desmayado y mi papá aún no llegaba, yo le pregunté muchas veces al abuelo si él sabia donde estaba, sus respuestas eran que no me preocupara.

Como no me voy a preocupar si es mi papa el que no llega aún?, mi mamá ya estaba muy preocupada, y ahora con el embarazo no quiero que se ponga así, alguna vez leí que los bebes se estresan si las mamás se estresan, yo no quiero tener un hermanito estresado. "PAPA DONDE ESTAS METIDO MI MAMA ESTA MUY PREOCUPADA TIENES QUE VENIR PARA LA CASA YA!!", le dije a mi papa en la mente, mi mama no dejaba de ver la ventana "DILE A TU MAMA QUE ESTOY EN CASA DE SAM, CON ASUNTOS DE LA MANADA, QUE SE ACUESTE NO SE A QUE HORAS LLEGUE", todo era demasiado extraño, no lo podía creer mi papa nunca se iba así, seguro ya se había enterado de que me enamoré de Samuel, el abuelito era un chismoso, no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, felicidad por conocerlo a él y por el embarazo de mi mama, pero mucha preocupación de que algo le pasara a Samuel, y si Sam era muy duro con él?, no quería que jamás le pasara algo y por sobre todo me sentía tan confundida, las actitudes de mi papa y mis sentimientos tan repentinos, no podía manejar todo necesitaba hablar con Veronica y con Sophi, pero ellas estaban tan lejos…

-Mamá, papa dijo que no te preocupabas, que estaba atendiendo asuntos de la manada con Sam que todo estaba bien y que te acostaras (para mi mama fue como si no le hubiese dicho nada, aveces me obstinaban esas actitudes de ellos, eran seres tan dependientes uno del otro)

-Tranquila hija yo lo espero aquí, ve y te acuestas princesa tienes que descasar (ella no dejaba de ver por la ventana)

-Buenas noches mamá, buenas noche pequeño,no te transnoches mucho (le dije mientras le daba un beso)

Si mi mamá no era capaz de cuidarse sola ni a ella ni a mi hermanito tenia que hacer algo, también necesitaba ver a mi papa, saber que todo estaba bien, "PAPA MAMA SE DESMAYO HACE RATO!!!!! AL PARECER ESTA EMABARAZADA Y TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ, NO SE QUIERE IR A DORMIR", le dije a mi padre mientras subia a mi cuarto, yo se que con esto llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora solo me faltaba poder hablar con Sophi y con Veronica, también me faltaban mucho Tom y Peter, nunca habíamos estado tan separados, todos eramos muy unidos como si fueramos hermanos, ojala y se muden pronto, tenían planeado vivir aquí y como al parecer el crecimiento de todos se habia detenido íbamos a comenzar a ver clase en el instituto, estábamos todo muy emosionados, ya nadie se tenia que ocultar y nunca habíamos vivido experiencias tan humanas, será que Samuel también va al instituto?, casi no lo conocía, tenía que saber mas de él…..

Esa mañana me desperté con una gran energía, me sentía feliz, completa habia soñado con Samuel, sentía que todo iba bien hoy, cuando baje a la cocina mi mamá ya estaba preparando el desayuno, estaba radiante

-Buenos días mamá (le dije mientras le daba un beso), y mi papa?

-Esta dormido todavía hija, ya sabes como és (dijo mientras me daba un vaso de jugo de naranja), sabes él quiere hablar contigo

-Si?, y eso de que? (él lo sabia, seguro me iba a regañar, me lo iban a prohibir y ya no iba a poder estudiar en el instituto, seguro hasta nos iríamos a Europa otra vez, la vida ya era muy aburrida allá y yo temblaba ante la idea de no ver a Samuel mas, pero que era lo que me pasaba?). Voy a despertarlo

Cuando llegue mi papa estaba rocando, yo no entendía como mi mama podía soportar eso, pero bueno se supone que ellos se aman y eso, me gustaría que algún día Samuel me amará como se aman mis papas, o mi abuelos, o mis tios eso seria fantástico, al parecer en la familia las parejas eran perfectas. Me acoste junto a él, se sentía tan bien, como cuando yo era un niña, el me abrazo "Hola hija te amo", me dijo en su mente, ya habia dejado de roncar, pero no habia abierto los ojos, yo amaba a mi papa, él era una de las cosas mas importantes en su vida, me encantaba estar así con él, su abrazo me daba seguridad, "Papa yo tembien te amo, demasiado siempre lo haré, tu para mi eres lo máximo al igual que mi mama", mientras le decía todo eso el me abrazaba mas fuerte "Hija nunca te vayas de mi lado no lo soportaría", yo no podía contener las lagrimas, pero no eran de tristeza sino era muestra de todo el amor que sentía por mi padre, era tan grande que no me cabia en él cuerpo, "Nunca papa, te lo prometo", "Sarah ya se lo que pasó ayer con Samuel", yo me quede fría, no sabia que pensar como reaccionar, no sabia que pensaba él, no quería irme a Europa, ahora mis lagrimas eran de terror "Hija que pasa?", "Papa yo no me quiero ir a Europa, yo quiero ir al instituto con mis primos, y yo no se que me pasa con Samuel estoy muy confundida", cuando le dije eso abrió por fin sus ojos, me seco las lagrimas siempre con una tierna sonrisa, todo iba a estar bien.

Despues que mi papá me conto lo que enrealidad me habia pasado, es decir el maravilloso acontecimiento no cabia de la felicidad, mi mama ya estaba acostada con nosotros, estábamos los cuatro felices queriéndonos cada vez mas, mi papá me dijo que estaba celoso, pero que no se iba a meter, yo n lo podía creer, y lo mejor de todo, lo mas fantástico a Samuel le habia pasado lo mismo, hoy me levante con la intuición de que todo iba a salir bien y así fue, ahora estábamos los tres riendo y tranquilos de la historia de cuando se enteraron de que yo existia, el sol estaba brillando afuera, algo que casi nunca sucedia aquí, todo era perfecto.

-Nessie, y que nombre le vamos a poner al bebe? (pregunto mi papá)

-No se amor, tu que opinas Sarah

-Si es niño debería tener el nombre de papa, si es niña no se está muy difícil, mama tu nombre es muy extraño (dije yo riendo)

-Si bella estaba en su locura cuando lo invento, (dijo mi papa riendo), a mi me gusta mucho Josué

-Jacob Josue? (pregunto mi mamá con una gran sonrisa), y si es niña?

-Me gusta Jacy, dije yo, de niña veía una comiquita y la protagonista tenia ese nombre, significaba algo así como luna

-jacy Salomé? (pregunto papá), Salomé signfica paz, siempre me a gustado el nombre

-Perfecto amor, (dijo mi mamá levantándose rápido de la cama), Jake, sabes que significa que esté embarazada? (pregunto con una enorme sonrisa)

-Hay no, otra vez no (dijo mientras se ponía las almohadas en la cabeza)

-Hay si claro que si, y TUUU!!!! Me vas a acompañar, hoy es perfecto, podemos comenzar comprando ropa pre mamá, otro día vamos a comprar lo del bebe, así tendremos tiempo para todo, hay que esperara a que venga el abuelo para que haga un ultrasonido, entonces (dijo mi mama muy entusiasmada yo solo me reia)

-dia de compras con Renesme!!! (dijo mi papa muy muy desanimado, a él no le gustaba para nada esas cosas, siempre íbamos era mamá y yo, pero yo ya habia echo mis planes, quería ir a tomar sol en la playa necesitaba mucho que pensar)

-SIIIIII!!!! (dijo mi mama y comenzó a dar brinquitos, eso era algo muy característico de la familia)

-Nessie vas a vomitar no hagas eso (dijo mi papá mientras mi mama salía corriendo al baño con su mano en la boca)

Despues de que mi mama y mi papá se fueron, tenia la casa para mi sola, estaba tan feliz, que encendí el equipo a todo volumen y comenze a cantar saltando por toda la casa, todo iba excelente, ahora solo me faltaban dos cosas, averiguar que se trama Anthony, y hablar con Sophi y con Veronica, nadie sabia nada pero Veronica estaba enamorada de un vampiro italiano, no se como hizo para conocerlo yo no lo conozco los únicos que sabemos eso somos los 6, ningún adulto sabe, sino al abuelito Carlisle le hubiese dado un mal, decidi enviarles un correo electrónico, le conté todo, estaba tan emosionada, todavía estaba en pijama, algo inusual en mí, al igual que mi mamá y la mayoría de las mujeres de la familia me encantaba estar vestida con lo mejor y lo ultimo de la moda, mi tia Rose nos enseño como arreglarnos, todas estábamos siempre fabulosas, salvo la abuela Bella, lo de ella eran los libros al parecer nunca le gusto la moda.

Tenia el cabello completamente desordenado por andar brincando, pero estaba sola, nadie podía verme ni oírme, asi que comenze a cantar a todo pulmon, necesitaba botar un poco todas las energías que tenía. Derrepente me sentí acechada, no lo podía creer me sentía en peligro así que mis sentidos se agudizaron completamente, no tenia los sentidos como los de los vampiros, nisiquiera como los de los lobos, pero si eran un poco mas poderosos que los de los humanos, olí que era un lobo, olía divinamente como a menta y vainilla, ese olor era de Samuel, Sali corriendo del cuarto necesitaba verlo. Cuando baje a abrir la puerta él estaba ahí, con una gran sonrisa, la benda que tenia en su brazo ya no estaba, llevaba unos Jeans ajustados, una camisa azul muy parecido al color de sus ojos, y lentes de sol se veía tan SEXI!!!!!!, no podía creer que pensará asi, esa no era yo, lo recibí con una gran sonrisa, no era para menos ya que el también tenia una perfecta sonrisa en su perfecta cara, era tan guapo, le hice señas para que pasara.

-Hola Sarah, como amaneciste el día de hoy, veo que estas muy feliz (me dijo aguantando la risa, yo me quede pensando, hace unos minutos parecía una loca saltando por toda la casa, y gritando y cantando, y lo peor de todo estaba totalmente desarreglada y pijama)

-Cierra los ojos!!!!! (le dije yo tapándoselos, él ya no tenia sus lentes de sol)

-Pero porque? (me pregunto él asustado, el solo contacto me erizaba la piel), que pasa que no puedo ver?

-Samuel, (le dije mientras le mantenía los ojos cerrados), promete algo

-Lo que quieras te lo prometo pero dime que no puedo ver? (no entiendo porque no entendía que era un completo desastre y la persona que menos quería que me viera así era el!!!!)

-No me puedes ver a mi, soy un desastre, asi que prométeme que te vas a olvidar de que me viste así, y promete que te vas a olvidar de mi dando salticos y cantando olvidate de todo eso, sal de la casa y esperame en la entrada vamos a volver a comenzar bien (tenia que hacerlo perfecto, el era Samuel, la persona por la que estaba sintiendo todas esas cosas tan extrañas que me volvían mas loca)

-Voy a Salir, y hacemos como tu dices VOLVER A COMENZAR, pero no te prometo que me olvide de ti saltando y gritando, nisiquiera te prometo que voy a olvidar lo espectacular que te ves recién levantada (yo no podía creer que me estaba diciendo eso, si Sophi o la tia Alice o Rosali o Vero estuviesen aquí, hubiese sido asesinada)

-Solo hazme caso porfavor (necesitaba arreglarme ya!!)

Samuel salió tapándose los ojos, y se quedó en la puerta, yo cerre y subí corriendo a mi closet, necesitaba verme lo mas hermosa que podía verme sin mucho tiempo para arreglarme, no podía dejarlo esperando toda la tarde, comenze a buscar que ponerme, pero mi sentidos de la moda estaban bloqueados completamente, comenze a buscar todo a revolver y desorganizar todo hasta que lo vi. El hermoso vestido playero que mi mamá no me quería comprar, era perfecto, con este sol y tenia que verme sexi para estar a la par, me lo puse rápidamente, me quedaba perfecto, era corto y straple de color negro, ahora lo zapatos esto era algo imposible, tacones o no? Sandalias zapatos cerrados?, negros o un color extravagante? Casual o elegante?, no lo podía creer, él estaba muy casual, así que no me pondría tacones, decidi colocarme unos zapaticos como de bailarina blancos, el vestido tenia unos detalles en blancos y mis accesorios?, no lo podía creer estaba tardando una eternidad, decidi ponerme unos pequeños zarcillos blancos y ya no iba seguramente ni saldríamos de la casa, me peine y baje corriendo, mi respiración estaba entre cortada, sentía que mi corazón iba tan rápido como el de mi mama, respire profundamente me mire en el espejo, estaba perfecta, mis ojos grices hacían juego con el vestido, y abri la puerta.¨

Él estaba ahí como si nada hubiese pasado, se quedó sorprendido cuando me vió, yo me ruborice y lo hice pasar.

-Buenos días Sarah, espero no este siendo inoportuno (dijo riéndose y dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo no lo podía creer estaba vuelta loca)

-Para nada, quieres tomar algo? (la abuela Esme, fue muy dura con todos nosotros para que fuermos extremadamente corteses y educados)

-No, mi madre me hizo un gran desayuno hoy, estoy muy lleno pero gracias (dijo él con una gran sonrisa).

Si yo ya sabía que nosotros no habíamos imprimado, o mejor dicho enamorado, no me gusta ese termino, pero él ya lo sabía?, por eso habia venido?.

-Sarah, hace un esplendido día (me dijo un poco apenado), tu quieres ir a la playa conmigo?

-Asi como… como una cita?

-Exacto (me dijo él con una gran sonrisa, no lo podía creer, iba a tener una cita con el hombre mas guapo del planeta, mi día no se podía poner mas perfecto)

-Me parece estupenda la idea, voy a ponerme el traje de baño ya vengo (le dije mientras iba subiendo)

Otra vez la odisea, tenia que escoger el perfecto traje de baño, así que pense, si mi tia Alice tendría una cita con Samuel que usaría?, no ¡!! Ya va esa idea no me gusta, Samuel debería ser solo para mi, entonces, mejor dicho, si la Tia Alice tendría una cita con el Tio jasper en la playa que traje de baño usaría?, encontré el perfecto, un bikini negro sencillo, era lo mejor, me lo puse rápido agarre un gran bolso y metí todo lo que iba a usar, me estaba sintiendo nerviosa

Cuando baje él tenia una gran sorisa, le hice una notas a mis padres y salimos.

-Si quieres podemos ir en mi carro (le dije yo al no ver ningún carro en frente de la casa, mi carro era espectacular, era él que habia comprado mi mamá la primera vez que vino aquí un wolsvagen rosado descapotable)

-Yo vine en mi moto, si no te importa podríamos ir en ella, es mas divertido (me dijo, él era el propio chico malo, era suuper sexi y tenia una moto que lo hacia ver aun mas sexi, como me iba a negar ante eso?)

Nos pusimos los cascos y nos fuimos a la playa, me abraze fuerte de él, podía sentirlo muy cerca su olor era perfecto..

Cuando llegamos a la playa yo tome un rato Sol, él se habia ido a surfear, estaba muy relajada viendo como se movia entre las olas, lo hacia ver demasiado fácil, cuando sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola preciosura (era un joven como de unos 27 años, mucho mayo a la edad que yo aperantaba). Que haces aquí tan solita?

-Estoy tomando el sol, y relajándome, deberias irte , me estas incomodando (yo siempre era muy sincera)

-Porque preciosa?, estoy aquí de vacaciones y me siento muy solito, no te gustaría hacerme compañía? Yo tngo mejores formas de relajarte

-Disculpe SEÑOR!!!, ya le dije que me estaba incomodando, porfavor retirese (le dije sentándome para mirarlo a la cara)

-Pero nisiquiera me has dicho tu nombre, anda vamos acepta salir conmigo no te vas a arrepentir

Estaba totalmente molesta, este tipo no se que se creía, y no entendía que me estaba incomodando, acaso no tenia cerebro?, estaba pensando seriamente darle una buena ilsuion para que se asustara, pero mi abuelo me habia prohibido terminantemente usar mi poder en humanos, no sabia que mas hacer, sentí que se estaba acercando más a mi, y me tomo muy fuerte de la mano

-Suelteme idiota!!!!

-Las niñas lindas como tu no deberían tener un vocabulario asi (me dijo con una gran sonrisa estaba apunto de matarlo, nadie jamás me habia agarrado así, y yo era muchismo mas fuerte que un humano)

-Caballero quiétele las manos de encima a la dama porfavor (llego Samuel, estaba muy molesto, tenia una mirada asesina, no lo podía creer justo a tiempo, pero no podía permitir que Samuel le hiciera algo, se suponía que ellos tenían que cuidar a las personas no hacerles daño ni castigarlas)

-Amigo creo que esto es entre ella y yo (le dijo el idiota levantándose y colocándose encima de Samuel, que estaba con sus manos en puños)

-Ella es MI NOVIA, (le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cara, yo me levante rápidamente y lo abraze para deternerlo, él estaba temblando demasiado yo sabia que era muy peligroso porque podía entrar en fase en cualquier momento, asi que hice lo que mi mama hacia con mi papa puse su mano en mi corazón y lo mire a los ojos)

Despues de que el tipo se retiro sangrando, Samuel ya habia dejado sus temblores, habia funcionado y simplemente estábamos abrazados, yo estaba muy asustada, no de que me pasara algo ni a él, sino del daño que Samuel le podía hacer a aquel tipo, no quería traerle mas problemas con Sam

-Sarah estas bien? (me pregunto separándome de él)

-Claro tonto, yo soy un tercio vampiro un tercio como tu y un tercio humano, tu crees que él podía conmigo? (en realidad se preocupo demás , yo podía con un simple humano si nisiquiera tocarlo, pero me gustaba que se preocupara por mi)

-Lo se, pero de todas formas para mi es muy difícil verte en peligro, asi sea uno muy chiquitico (me dijo él volviéndome a abrazar, cuando me acorde lo que habia dicho, no pude evitar reirme)

-Samuel, tu dijiste que yo era tu novia (le dije cuando le vi la cara d confusión ante mi risa nerviosa)

-Ah!!!!, pues en realidad me faltaron algunas palabras, me dejas comenzar de nuevo la frase? (me dijo él muy avergonzado, yo solo asentí)

-Yo quiero que ELLA SEA MI NOVIA (me dijo el, yo no podía nisiquiera pensar, por supuesto que quería ser su novia, aunque era algo muy rápido yo sentía que era muy natural todo, que todo con él era perfecto asi que simplemente lo bese)

Mi primer beso, fue espectacular, Samuel era perfecto sus besos me encantaban, habíamos pasado una fabulosa tarde en la playa, hablamos de todo un poco y aclaramos lo de la Imprimación, él me confenso algo, la primera vez que vine aquí, en ese momento fue que él se imprimó de mi, ese dia en la playa yo era un bebe, yo no lo conoci, nunca lo ví, pero él a mi si, y no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, parte de todo eso también contribuyo a que se fuera de su casa.

Estabamos recogiendo todo, ya él sol se estaba ocultando y estaba comenzando a hacer mucho frio, él se dio cuenta así que me prestó su camisa, tenia su olor era perfecto, durante el camino a casa lo abrace fuertemente, cuando llegamos mis papas ya estaban adentro, estaban las luces encendidas y se podía escuchar un televisor, estaba muy nerviosa ya Samuel y yo eramos novios, y mis papas no lo conocían como tal.

-Te parece si entras y te presento como mi novio? (le dije yo bajándome de la moto, el puso una enorme sonrisa)

"Papa, Samuel va a entrar quiere presentarse ante ustedes formalmente, no seas duro porfavor", pense mientras íbamos tomados de la mano caminando hacia la entrada, estaba sin duda alguna un poco nerviosa, pero al parecer él no, estaba muy feliz con su gran sonrisa

-Mama, papa (dije mientras abria la puerta)

-Aquí estamos Sarah (dijo papá en la sala, yo suspire y pase para alla)

Todo fue muy tranquilo, mi papa estaba un poco serio pero me dijo que era difícil para él, mi mama estaba emocionada, hablaba y hablaba y no se cansaba de hablar y preguntar, invitó a Samuel a cenar en casa, todo fue perfecto estaba mas que feliz, solo faltaba que los demás de la familia lo conocieran, y que su familia me conociera a mi, yo solo hablaba con Sam y con Emily aveces cuando estaban con mis padres, mi papa me dijo en mi mente que ya era hora de que Samuel se fuera, y así fue, no quería forzar las cosas, él fue muy tierno me dijo que mañana tenia que ir a su casa a almorzar, quedó en pasarme buscando…..

Cuando entre mi mama me mostro toda la espectacular ropa que habia comprado, mi papa ya estaba dormido, me imagino lo cansado que estaba

-Mama, mañana voy a ir a almorzar a la casa de Samuel, tu crees que ellos estén deacuerdo con lo que paso?

-Claro hija, yo hable con Emily hoy, esta muy emocionada, me dijo que tu le habías traido a su hijo de vuelta, y Sam sabe que ahora tu eres la felicidad para Samuel, asi que ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien (dijo mi mama mientras me mostraba como su barriguita ya comenzaba a sobresalir)

-Mamá, y los abuelos ya saben todo? Estan deacuerdo? (estaba tan nerviosa por las familias)

-Hija, son tu familia mientras tu seas feliz ellos te van a apoyar no te preocupes, mas bien dime que te vas a poner mañana?, ya veo que tu abuela te compro el vestido (dijo mi mama en tono de regaño)

-Mamá, tu sabes como es ella conmigo, no la culpes

-Tranquila hija, de todas formas te queda espectacular (dijo dándome un beso). La otra semana llegan todos de Europa amor, recuerda que falta una semana y media para que comiences clase

-Si!!! (estaba tan feliz por esa noticia), hay mama que bien me hacen mucha falta todos

-Si a mi también, pero ya es hora de dormir, tienes que descansar para que te veas mañana espectacular (dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente)

-Buenas noche mamá, buenas noche bebe ….

Cuando desperté, tenia una gran sensación de paz, todo iba marchando bien, hoy Samuel vendría por mi a las once, ya tenia muchas ganas de verlo, agarre el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche y vi 6 mensajes recibidos, todos eran de él, deseándome feliz noche y dulces sueños, y algunos me los escrbió en la madrugada, diciendo que no podía dormir porque no quería que se acabara el mejor día de su vida. Yo le respondí ese ultimo mensaje, le escribí que se prepara porque todavía faltaban muchos días como ese, y que ya quería verlo. Me levante me bañe y me aliste, ya eran las diez y media, yo ya estaba perfecta

-Hola amor buenos días, que linda te vez princesa (me dijo mi mamá mientras bajaba la escalera)

-Gracias mama, papa ya se fue? (mi papa entre semana salía temprano a trabajar en su taller mecanico)

"Buenos días papa como amaneciste hoy?", siempre era mi costumbre saludarlo así cuando el ya no estaba, nuestro poder funcionaba en cualquier distancia, teníamos una gran conexión

"Buenos días princesa, yo bien y tu?, ya estas en la casa de Sam?", ""No papa, Samuel viene por mi a las once, ya estoy lista", estaba hablando con él mientras me sentaba con mi mama en el sofá, "y tu mama como esta?, esta mañana vomito mucho preguntale si ya se siente mejor"

-Mami, papa pregunta que si te sientes mejor? (mi mama ya estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones)

-Si hija dile que ya se me paso todo, que ahorita tengo eso solo cansancio

Ya habia hablado con mi papa estaba saliendo de la casa Samuel me estaba esperando afuera, mi mama se habia recostado un rato, al parecer el embarazo la agotaba bastante

-Hola hermosa como estas? (me dijo él dándome un beso, como los extrañaba!!!)

-Muy bien ahora que estoy contigo (le dije y su sonrisa fue inigualable)

Cuando llegamos a su casa estaba bastante nerviosa, pero él estaba muy feliz, su casa era muy parecida a la mia, era pequeña, al parecer todas las casas de La Push eran iguales

-Hola querida como estas? (me dijo Emily dándome un abrazo entusiasmada)

-Hola Emily, muy bien gracias y tu?

-Perfectamente, hijo ve y trae a tu hermana está en su cuarto (la hermana menor de Samuel Amelia tenia dos años), y como están tus padres y tus abuelos?

-Mi mama esta bien un poco agotada por el embarazo, de resto todos perfectamente gracias por preguntar (tenia que ser muy cortez no quería que se llebaran una mala impresión de mi)

-Si me imagino que debe ser difícil, que bueno que viniste Sarah, estoy tan contenta de que todo resulte de esta manera, gracias por devolvemelo (yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, al parecer esta familia me quería)

Mi novio bajo con su hermanita en sus brazos, era preciosa tenia el mismo color de ojos, y era muy tranquila, después llegó Sam, todos comimos en familia, fue muy agradable, se sentía el amor que se tienen, y yo me setia una mas de ellos, los hermanos de Samuel fueron muy lindos, la bebe se encariño mucho conmigo y Harry también, estábamos en el patio trasero de su casa encontrándole formas a las nubes

-Sarah, (me dijo él mirando mis ojos), te quiero mucho

Yo podía ver en su mirada todo el amor que me tenia, como no iba a amar a una persona así?, era perfecto, podía pasar horas perdida en sus ojos azules, sentía que me decian muchas cosas, me sentía protegida, sentía su amor, no se cuanto tiempo estuve peridida en su mirada y él en la mia hasta que mi papa nos interrumpió "Sarah debería venir ya, pasaste toda la tarde alla son las 6 ", no lo podía creer habíamos pasado horas

-Podria pasar toda mi vida perdido en tus ojos (dijo justamente lo que estaba pensando)

-Me robaste las palabras, (le dije mientras le daba un beso), hasta que Sam nos interrumpió

-Samuel, yo creo que es hora de que lleves a Sarah a su casa

-No quiero que te vayas te voy a extrañar (me dijo él levantandose)

-Yo también, pero ya mi papa también se manifestó

-A ti te gustaría pasar mas tiempo conmigo? (me dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-Me estas preguntando eso? (el sonrio mas lindo aún)

-Mi mamá me comento que vas a comenzar a estudiar en el instituto, y me dijo que pensara inscribirme contigo (yo no pude evitar sonreir, eso seria mas que perfecto) pero quería preguntártelo primero, es decir si no quieres por mi esta bien yo puedo estudiar aquí en reserva

-Samuel, me encantaría que estuvieras donde yo esté, hacia en Pekin o en Egipto,

-Para siempre estaré ahí para ti (me dijo dándome una gran beso)

"Sarah quiero verte en la casa AHORA!!!!!!", mi papa cuando quería ser fastidioso lo era

-Vamo amor, ya mi papá se puso histérico (le dije separándome de él)……


	19. Chapter 19 ENCONTRA UN SENTIDO

PoV Anthony

Tenía la ligera impresión que mis papás se traían algo entre manos, hace ya tres semanas les tenía una secreto oculto, y ellos no sabían nada todavía?, vaya si que era bueno en eso, tenia que ocultarlo muy bien en mis pensamientos para que mi padre no se diera cuenta, los únicos que lo sabían era Peter, Tom y Samuel, él era un buen amigo, me alegraba mucho que se enamorara de Sarah, estar enamorado era lo mas importante que me habia pasado, todavía no podía creer que me sentía así, todo en mi vida ahora gira alrededor de ella.

-Anthony no vas a ir con nosotros? (me llamó mi mama, ellos iban de caza)

-No mamá, ya fui no te preocupes, nos vemos mas tarde ("Todavia estoy satisfecho", pense)

-Bueno hijo, cuidate nos vemos en un rato (dijo mientras escuchaban que se adentraban en el bosque)

Comenze a cantar una canción, para darles chance de que se fueran, pero no podira reprimir imágenes de Ella, es tan hermosa, no la puedo quitar de mi cabeza, su rostro, su sonrisa, mi papa ya la debió haber visto, pero todavía no me a dicho nada debe ser que no sospecha, Salí corriendo a llamarla, necesitaba este tiempo libre con ella, la extrañaba bastante

-Amelia podemos vernos? (le dije, no deje que nisiquiera hablara)

-Anthony ven, estoy muy sola, me siento triste (estaba llorando, pobrecito mi ángel, estaba sufriendo y yo no estaba junto a ella para consolarla)

-Ya estoy camino para alla cielo.(le dije mientras salía de la casa, yo era igual de rápido que mi papá, eso era una ventaja)

Ella vivía en Vancouver Canadá, la conoci hace tres semanas por medio de Samuel, cuando mi amigo se fue de la casa comenzó a tratar de ayudar a personas en peligro, desafortunadamente ese día habia mucha nieve y Ella iba viajando con sus padres, el carro se salió de la carretera y cayo por un barranco, Samuel solo la pudo salvar a ella con vida, ese día vino corriendo hasta mi casa para contarme lo que habia sucedido, él no podía llevarla hasta un hospital debido a que solo tenía una pantalón para cuando era humano, yo fui con él hasta la frontera donde se encontraba ella y llamamos a la policía para que fueran a ver el auto de sus padre y levantaran todo lo del accidente, yo me encargue de todo, tuvimos que robar un auto para justificar el poque yo estaba ahí, mis padres no saben nada de eso, desde ese día mi vida tiene sentido, ella es todo para mi y lo mas grandioso es que ella sentía lo mismo, ahora se encontraba completamente sola, aparte de sus padres solo tiene una tia en Francia, corrí como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, Ella se sentía muy mal, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, en veinte minutos ya estaba llegando a su casa.

-Anthotny ( dijo abriendo la puerta y abrazandome, yo la amaba, necesitaba protejerla de todo lo malo)

-Amelia (su olor me envolvió, era muy dulce me encantaba yo la adoraba]). No llores preciosa todo va a estar bien (jamás me imagine decirle a alguien preciosa, pero eso era ella eso y muchismo mas)

-Gracias por venir tan rápido (me dijo abrazandome aun mas fuerte, ella estaba detrozada y yo le habia mentido, no sabia lo que era y no sabia que nisiquiera vivíamos en el mismo país), pasa (dijo separándose de mi, yo no quería sentirla lejos así que le agarre su mano)

-Tu sabes que me puedes pedir cualquier cosa verdad?, (le dije mirándole sus preciosos ojos café, era profundos y transparentes como su alma)

-Si Anthony, enrealidad me sentía muy sola ya no sabía que hacer (ella no tenia nisiquiera amigos, acaba de mudarse de Francia e iba a comenzar en el instituto, estaba completamente sola)

-Tu nunca vas a estar sola (le dije dándole un beso y abrazandola), yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, para lo que necesites, aunque yo no me lo meresca (dije muy bajito para que no escuchara)

Como iba a merecer que ella necesitara de mi?, yo solo le estaba mintiendo, era un cobarde un idiota.

Hablabamos toda la tarde, ella se deshogo, enrealidad estaba muy deprimida, tenia que tratar de que estuviera conmigo, tendría que enfretar a mis padres, MIS PADRES!!!!, pensé para mi mismo, ellos ya debieron llegar a la casa y yo no estaba ahí, que mentiras les podía decir?, tenia que proteger a Amelia de nosotros, pero no tenia ganas de irme, ella estaba sonriendo y estaba preparando la cena, no era como si yo necesitara alimento humano pero si tenia una buena cantidad de sangre de animal en mi sistema podía llevar una vida de humano con sus comidas y eso, y al parecer eran mas apetitosas para mí que para mis padres, por lo menos me gustaba tomar café, eso hacia que mi temperatura corporal aumentará y no era tan extraño para los humanos tocarme.

-Espero que te guste, era una receta de mi mama (dijo ella sirviéndome algo que no podía reconocer pero olía bien)

-Gracias, huele delicioso (le dije con una gran sonrisa que ella me devolvió, estaba tan feliz al verla sonreir).

Despues que comimo decidí que lo mejor era que me fuera, le dije que me llamará si se volvia a sentir mál, estaba tan preocupado necesitaba que estuviera siempre conmigo para protejerla, cuando estaba llegando a mi casa mi papa estaba en la entrada, seguro ya habia leído los pensamientos de Amelia, ya los tenia que enfrentar "Papa tenemos que hablar", pense mientras él me daba paso para entrar

-ANTHONY CHEIM CULLENN!!!!, donde diablos estabas metido? (mi mama estaba muyyyy molesta)

-Mamá, escuchame primero que todo (quería ser completamente sincero)

-No me vengas con tu poder Anthony yo te conozco muy bien tu sabes que eso en mi no funciona, me dices ahora mismo que es lo que te traes entre manos ("Papa AUXILIOO!!!!" pense mi mama cuando se ponía difícil todo era muy difícil)

-Bella, deja que nos explique todo l lo que esta sucendiendo, y lo que ya a sucedido (mi papa quería saber todo como habían pasado las cosas)

Les conté como conocí a Amelia, y tod lo que sabia sobre ella, sin duda se dieron cuenta lo que sentía por ella..

-Hay mi cielo que bien por ti, yo pensaba que ibas a ser un bicho raro igual que tu papa antes de conocerme a Alice le va a encantar la noticia (me dijo mientras agarraba su celular para llamar a la tia Alice)

-Mama porfavor, no le cuentes todavía tenemos que hablar sobre que voy a hacer con ella, (le dije muy triste, yo creo que lo mejor es la deje tranquila)

-No Anthony yo no voy a permitir que cometas ese error tan grabe, (dijo mi papa muy ansioso), veras, tu conoces la historia de cuando yo deje a Bella (ellos no podían hablar de eso, se les veía en el rostro cuanto habían sufrido por la terquedad de mi padre, a mi mama de una vez le cambió el animo recordar todo eso)

-Hijo, tal vez sea un poco difícil de que ella entienda todo esto, pero deberíamos intentarlo, por tu felicidad, además no la podemos dejar alla sola (mi madre tenia razón)

-Que les parece si tu vas y le cuentas toda la verdad, y le dices que se venga a vivir aquí, no hay necesidad que viva con nosotros puede vivir con Nessie o con Rosalie o con Alice o con Esme en la casa grande, recuerda que ya no falta mucho para que lleguen.

-Papa pero si ella no quiere?, si se asusta y ya no me quiere vovler a ver?

-Anthony, y si si te quiere?, y si no le importa que seas con tal de que siempre estes con ella? (me dijo mi mama en el mismo tono)

-No lo vas a saber hasta que lo intentes hijo, si ella no te acepta tienes que tratar de que olvide todo y salir de su vida (dijo mi papa colocando su mano en mi hombro, a estas alturas yo me sentía destrozado, no iba soportar que ella no me quisiera)

Salí de la casa y aunque ya era de madrugada decidí llamarla mientras iba camino a su casa, pero no contesto tendría que llegar de sorpresa. Cuando llegue toque su puerta y esperé un rato pero nadie me abrió, sabía que estaba adentro, podía oir los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, aunque era muy lenta, ESTA DORMIDA!!!!, me dije a sí mismo, vi una ventana en el segundo piso abierta decidí entrar y para mi sorpresa era su cuarto, ella estaba acostada con una pequeña sonrisa tenia sus ojos cerrados, se veía perfecta, su paz al dormir me llenaba de paz a mi, como no iba a querer a ese ser?, tan hermosa, tenía la tentación de tocarla, no mas bien la necesidad, ella se habia covertido en una necesidad para mí, aunque yo se que estaba arriesgando bastante, fui egoísta, me acerque con mucho cuidado y toque su cara su mejilla, sus labios, era perfecta, ella comenzó a respirar mas rápido estaba despertando, yo no supe que hacer me quede frío, es decir yo siempre estaba frio pero estaba como una estatua, abrió sus ojos y me sonrió, me dio una gran sonrisa, yo no lo podía creer se la devolví.

-Anthony, que haces aquí? (me dijo ella sentándose, pero muy sorprendida y lo mejor es que aun no borraba su hermosa sonrisa)

-Tenia que ver como estabas (le dije yo un poco avergonzado), entre por la ventana

-Vaya!!! Que agil eres, estamos en el segundo piso, gracias por venir (dijo abrazandome, yo le devolví el abrazo ya estaba junto a ella en su cama no lo podía creer), Puedes quedarte si quieres

-Enserio? (no lo podía creer, ella era perfecta tan dulce tan hermosa), bueno lo hago si tu quieres

-Tu quieres? (me dijo sonrojándose, parecíamos niños)

-Si, me gusta mucho estar contigo la vedad (le dije yo demasiado avergonzado para mirarla a los ojos)

-A mi también me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo…

Hablamos toda la noche, ella me terminó de contar toda su vida, sus papas, sus amigos de Francia, su única tia no paso ningún detalle por alto, ahora me tocaba a mi

-Anthony y tus padres?, Chico misterioso (dijo entre risas)

.-Bueno la verdad… bueno yo este!!! (no tenia idea de cómo comenzar a contarle lo que era enrealidad)

.Vamos, confía en mi

-Amelia, tu sabes que soy yo? (le pregunte yo con muchos nervios)

-Tu eres Anthony, el chico misterioso de los ojos verdes mas hermosos que puden existir, y eres mi salvador, a estas alturas te debo hasta mi vida

-Amelia, tu no te has dado cuenta que soy un poco diferente a ti?

-Claro, tu eres el ser mas hermoso que e conocido en mi vida (me dijo ella, yo quería contarle la verdad pero lo estaba poniendo muy dificil)

-Escuchame, yo te e mentido, yo no soy alguien normal, mis padres no son padres normales, mi familia no es una familia normal, hay muchas cosas que tu no conoces que solo son mitos y leyendas para tus oídos pero son historias verdaderas

-Anthony, no me importa si eres mitad hombre mitad cabra, (ella me estaba comparando con un animal mitologico)

-Amelia, escuchame muy bien porfavor, mi padre se llama Edward Anthony Cullen, mi madre se llama Isabella Marie Swan, mi hermana se llama Renesme Carlie Cullen, pero hay mas muchismo mas, Mis abuelos paternos todavía viven y se llaman Carlisle y Esme, mis tios se llaman Alice y Jasper, Rosali y Emmett, mis primos se llaman Sophi Veronica Peter y Tom, y mi sobrina, es decir la hija de Renesme se llama Sarah, su esposo se llama Jacob

.Vaya!!! tienes una familia muy grande

-SI, pero ellos no son normales Amelia, mi abuelo nació a eso de 1640, fue convertido en Vampiro a los 23 años, luego se hizo medico, el jamás probó la sangre de un humano, solo la de los animales, comenzó a trabajar en el hospital cuando mi papa se estaba muriendo de gripe española, su madre Elizabeth Masen, le hizo prometer ami abuelo que lo iba a dejar con vida fuera como fuera, mi abuelo cree que ella sabia que era, luego de convertir a mi padre encontró a la que es ahora su esposa, la abuela Esme, se habia tirado de un risco porque habia perdido a su bebe, tenia una vida muy desfortunada y complicada, después encontró a la tia Rose, estaba muriendo en las calles, unos hombres la habían violado incluido su prometido, luego un dia estaban de cacería por el bosque y encontraron al tio Emmett, él habia luchado contra un oso y estaba muriendo al igual que todos, La tia Rose y Emmett se casaron y son esposos, luego un día llegó la tia Alice con su esposo Jasper y se unió a la familia, ella puede ver el futuro y se vió con Jasper fue su primer imagen después de que la convirtieran, pero no se sabe quien, fue a buscar a Jazz y luegos a la familia.

-Y los demás? (dijo ella con una cara de confusion)

-Mi padre y mi madre se conocieron en el instituto, todos mis tios estudiaban ahí eran los hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme para las demás personas, y mi madre se acababa de mudar a ese lugar, que es en el que estoy viviendo actualmente, ellos se conocieron y se enamoraron

-Y tu mamá sabia que era tu padre?

-Si, ella lo descubrió gracias a Jacob, ellos eran muy amigos, veras es que Jacob también es especial, el puede convertirse en un lobo, es algo mágico, algún día te contaré todas las historias de la mana de él, pero bueno el hecho es que ellos estaban ahí para cudiar a la gente de los Vampiros, pero la familia no era peligro ya que no comemos personas.

-Y tu y tus primos? Los vampiros pueden tener bebes? (me pregunto ella aaún mas confusa)

-No, bueno mis padres se casaron y mi mama todavía siendo humana quedo embarazada de Renesme, el dia que nació fue convertida por mi papa mientras ella moria, ya sabes ella es mitad vampiro fue algo muy complicado

-Pero y entonces ustedes? Los demás? De que te estabas muriendo Anthony? (dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla, estaba preocupada)

-De nada, mi papa y mi abuelo Carlisle idearon algunas teorías para poder hacer que las vampiras tuvieran hijos, pero claro ellas no lo podían gestar, de ahí provenimos nosotros mis primos y yo.

-Vaya, pero entonces ustedes no son vampiros como tal, es decir ustedes no fueron mordidos

-No no somos como los otros, y tampoco somos venenosos, solo somos fuertes y rapidos y mortales al igual que ellos tenemos que beber sangre, pero mi familia es vegetariana…

Le explique todo con mas calma y mas detalles, la historia de cada uno, mientras bebíamos café, le explique también porque me gustaba tanto tomar café

-Vaya tu historia es impresionante, me gusta tu familia (dijo ella muy sonriente, se lo habia tomado muy natural), cada uno tiene su amor verdadero, es tan romantico (dijo ella suspirando)

-Amelia, quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?, quieres conocerlos? (ella se quedó sorprendida, apenas estaba amaneciendo, y ya ella sabia que nisiqueira vivía en el mismo país)

-Pero no seria de mala educación?, digo apenas esta saliendo el sol

-Vamos, no te preocupes ellos no duermen, quiero que conoscas a mis papas.

-Dejame cambiarme y vamos (me dijo, estaba muy animada, pero mas que yo no yo estaba por las nubes, ella sabia todo y estaba tranquila)

Despues que se cambió salimos,y se dio cuenta que no traia mi carro, tuve que explicarle como viajaba y que con el carro jamás llegaría tan rápido, nos adentramos en el bosque y le dije que se subiera a mi espalda, yo tenia la fuerza de un vampiro, no era nada difícil para mi cargarla, y corri por el bosque, ella reia al parecer le gustaba la velocidad, eso era algo bueno

-Llegamos (le dije cuando estábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa)

-Estoy un poco nerviosa y si no les gusto? (dijo ella arreglando su cabello)

-Estas perfecta, anda vamos ellos son geniales, como si tuvieran nuestra edad (dije yo bromeando)

Cuando entramos en la casa mi mamá estaba haciendo desayuno, para parecer un poco normales me imagino, mi papa estaba sentado leyendo el periódico. "Papa voy entrando con Amelia", pensé, el se voltio con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Amelia, mucho gusto en conocerte por fin (le dijo dándole un abrazo?, "Papa con calma la vas a asustar" pense)

-Hola señor Cullen el gusto es mio (Amelia tenia excelentes modales a la abuela Esme le iba a encantar),

-Bella ven a conocer a Amelia (dijo mi papá). Pase adelante siéntate (le dijo haciéndole señas para que fuera a la pequeña sala, la casa del abuelo Charlie era muy acogedora)

-Hola querida, es un placer conocerte (le dijo mi mama extendiéndole la mano), estoy preparando el desayuno me imagino que vienen con mucha hambre(mis padre no quitaban la sonrisa de tarados, al parecer si les agradaba la idea de Amelia en nuestras vidas)

Desayunamos solo ella y yo, mis padres conversaron duranto todo el rato, mi mamá no se cansaba de hablar y de hablar, yo estaba ya demasiado aburrido, se pusieron a contar sus hitorias de amor, cuando ella se ponía con eso no habia poder sobrenatural ni natural que la parara, pero lo mas loco de todo es que a Amelia le encataba escuchar a mi mamá.

-Bella amor, porque no dejas que los chicos vayan a visitar a Nessie? (le dijo mi papa cuando por fin le hizo caso a mis pensamientos)

-Hay si Amelia, Nessie te va a encantar, ya se le ve su barriguita se ve tan hermosa, (mi mama se estaba poniendo muy fastidiosa asi que yo agarre a Amelia de la mano agarre su saco y salí de la casa mientras mi mama seguía hablando)

-Anthony no seas tan grosero le voy a decir a Esme (me dijo mi mama mientras salía corriendo de la casa, Amelia se dio cuenta de eso y se estaba riendo)

-Vaya tus papas son demasiado amables!!!, me encantó conocerlos (dije cuando llegábamos a La Push)

-Que bien que te gustaron, tu les encantaste, pero no te aburriste con las historias de mi mama?, ella se vuelve loca con eso

-Anthony como me voy a aburrir? Es una historia de amor demasiado perfecta, (dijo suspirando)

-Y eso que todavía no conoces a mi hermana, ella también es un fastidio (le dije cuando estaba tocando la puerta)

-Sarah, como estas? (Sarah abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, seguro mi papá ya les habia advertido)

-Bien bien (dijo mientras me empujaba adentro), Hola Amelia mucho gusto en conocerte (dijo Sarah mientras la abrazaba, mi familia enserio estaba muy loca, pero Amelia jamás quito su sonrisa de la cara)

Amelia paso una tarde muy divertida con todos nosotros, Jacob no dejo sus estupideces y después se nos unió Samuel, al cual ya Amelia conocía, cuando me comenze a dar cuenta que se veía muy cansada

-Nessie Amelia no a dormido nada desde anoche yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos (dijo yo despidiéndome de mi hermana y de su bebe)

-Un placer en conocerte Amelia, espero que vengas pronto a visitarnos eres bienvenida (le dijo Jacob)

-Bueno amiga, ya tienes mi correo, ya sabes si necesitas algo solo llamame o envía un mensaj (le dijo Sarah muy emocionada)

-Ya Sarah calmate, disculpala, ella es muy hiperactiva (le dijo mi hermana), ven a visitarnos pronto (dijo mientras la abrazaba)

Después que salimos de La Push, se monto es mi eespalda, comenze a correr pero me di cuenta que no se estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza, me detuve para ver que se estaba quedando dormida

-Sigue tonto, yo aguanto no te preocupes por mi ()

-Bajate Amelia porfavor (ella me miro confundida)

Cuando se puso de pie me voltié y la agarre como a un bebe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella solo se reía

-Todavia no puedo creer que hayas echo eso, es tan impresionante!!! (dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello para aferrarce mas a mi, yo estaba tan feliz de tenerla tan cerca)

Cuando llegamos a su casa ella ya estaba dormida, subi con cuidado y la acoste en su cama, necesita irme a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y a hablar con mis padres, así que le deje una nota

_Amelia, fui a mi casa a cambiarme, vengo enseguida espero y no leas esta nota._

Cuando llegue a mi casa todos estaban ahí salvo por Samuel y Sarah, todos me recibieron con una gran sonrisa de tarados, ya me estaba aburriendo llamar tanto la atención

-Si siguen con esa sonrisa se les va a quedar la cara así por toda la eternidad (les dije a todos mientras subia a mi cuarto, enserio se volvían fastidiosos)

-Somos fastidiosos porque te queremos y nos encanta que seas feliz Anthony (grito mi papa desde abajo)

Me bañe y me cambie de ropa lo ma rápido que pude, yo no le prestaba atención a que me ponía ni nada de eso, de eso siempre se encargaban Sarah o Sophi o quien fuera, menos mi mama ella no tenia permiso de la tia Alice para nada acerca de la ropa o decoración.

-Hijo, le preparé a Amelia la cena, (dijo mi mama mientras bajaba por las escaleras)

-Gracias mamá

-Anthony, no te gustaría un carro?, no crees que te hace falta? (me dijo Jacob, el siempre era tan sabio)

-Si, Jake eso ya está arreglado solo estoy esperando que llegue para dárselo (dijo mi papa)

-ENSERIOOOO!!!!, que me compraste papa? (estaba tan entusiasmado que todos no pudieron aguantar la risa)

-Solo un Ferrari Enzo hijo

-Vayyaaaa!!!!!!, me dejas verlo por dentro cuando lo tengas? (dijo Jake muy entusiasmado)

-Claro Jake, vaya papa gracias es maravilloso (Mi papa asintió y fue a la concina donde estaba mi madre)

-Cuidalo Anthony, no vaya a ser que te pase lo mismo que a Tom (todos nos reimos cuando Nessie dijo eso)

Hace poco a Tom le compraron su primer auto, era demasiado para él, un BUGATTI VEYRON, como el de Jake pero plateado, y no le duro nisiquiera tres horas, lo estrello contra un árbol y el auto quedó como un acordeon, ese día el tio Emmett duró como 10 horas buscando a Tom.

-Anthony le dijiste a Amelia si se quiere mudar para aca? (me preguntó mi mamá saliendo de la cocina con mi papa)

-No mamá, eso seria perfecto, pero no crees que sería raro que viviera aquí?, además donde se quedaría? Esta casa es muy pequeña

-Tienes razón hijo, pero tu papa está planeando arreglar la cabaña donde vivíamos antes, y se le pueden agregar todos los cuarto que quieras, ya mañanan llegan los demás de Europa, estará lista antes de comenzar clase

La idea que Amanda viviera conmigo era perfecta, siempre la tendría a mi lado, pero a ella le gustaría? . Ya estaba llegando a su casa, me di cuenta que estaba despierta ya era de noche y le llevaba su cena. Toque a su puerta

-Anthony (dijo ella lanzándose a mis hombros)

-Amelia como estas?, descansaste? (estaba tan feliz por su reaccion)

-Siii, dormi muchísimo, iba a preparar la cena, quieres comer? (todavía no habia visto lo que le llebaba)

-No, pero no tienes necesidad de eso, mi mama te la preparó (le dije yo mostrandoselo)

Despues de que cenó, estaba muy feliz se veía muy entusiasmada, me llene de valor para preguntarle

-Amelia, como tu estas sola aquí, y mis padres te quieren y como vamos a comenzar el mismo año en el instituto, a ti no te gustaría mudarte con nosotros? (Ella me miro sorprendida)

-Enserio? , es decir si apenas tu familia me conoce, y si después soy un problema para ellos, o para ti? (dijo lo ultimo alarmada)

-Ellos mismos me dijeron que te preguntara, a mi me encantaría que compartiéramos mas tiempo juntos. (le dije yo agarrándola de las manos)

-Anthony la verdad me encataria, tu familia es demasiado genial, a mi no me gusta la soledad, pero no quiero ser un problema.

-Amelia, tu jamás serias un problema para mi, tu eres una de las cosas mas importantes que ha pasado en mi vida, acepta porfavor (le dije yo acercándome cada vez mas a ella, necesitaba probar sus labios pero tenia miedo de que me rechazara eso dolería mucho?

-Esta bien (dijo mientras ella se acercaba mas a mí y nos besabamos)

Esa noche nos besamos mucho, Amelia era perfecta, tenia de todo, era divertida dulce hermosa inteligente graciosa, era perfecta, era mi amor

-Anthony yo se que no llevamos mucho tiempo conociedonos, pero yo quisiera saber que sientes tu por mi? (era la pregunta mas difícil que me habían echo en mi vida, no porque no lo sabia yo estaba seguro que la amaba, sino por el medio de que ella no me correspondiera)

-Amelia, tu eres muy importante para mi, no sabes como cambiaste mi vida, a mi no me importaba nada, todo me aburría, a pesar de que mi familia es muy peculiar, yo iba sin sentido, sin saber que hacer, estaba viviendo por vivir era muy aburrido, pero cuando te conocí me llenaste de ilusiones, me hacias sonreir con solo pensar en tu rostro, Amelia tu eres maravillosa, eres muy especial, no te imaginas lo difícil que es vivir con personas que tienen a sus amores perfectos, y yo no tener el mio propio, es decir, Amelia tu eres mi todo.. (dije yo con mucho miedo, esperando su rechazo, yo sentía muchas mas cosas por ella y mas intensas pero no la quería asustar)

-Anthony (dijo ella levantando mi cara y besándome, estaba llorando no entendía porque)

-Amelia no llores, no me gusta verte así, discúlpame si dije algo malo

-No tonto, no dijiste nada malo, es que yo pensaba que no tenia nada después de perder a mis padres, y tu apareciste Anthony, eres mi salvador y mi luz

-Amelia quieres ser mi novia? (estaba tan feliz)

-Yo pensaba que nunca me ibas a preguntar eso (dijo volviéndome a besar)

Era la noche mas feliz de mi vida, ella ya estaba dormida junto a mí, yo no podía dormir todavía la emosion no me dejaba, no podía borrar mi sonrisa todo era perfecto, ya mi familia iba a estar completa, y ella se venia conmigo, y lo mejor de todo eramos novios, ella también me quería….


	20. Chapter 20 FAMILIA

TOm PoV

Estamabamos ya en el avión, ya por fin un cambio de ambiente, los chicos se estaban portando muy mal en Europa, Rose dice que es porque estaba aburridos de siempre lo mismo, esta iba a ser la primera vez que iban a estudiar en el instituto, todos estaban muy entusiasmados, yo estaba nervioso, ya me habia enterado de que Sarah y el hijo de Samuel se habían enamorado, y si Veronica se enamoraba de alguien?, yo se que era un poco celoso pero era mi pequeña, no estaba preparado para dejarla ir, y estaba nervioso por otro problema peor que tiene nombre y apellido TOM CULLEN, era mil veces peor de lo que soy yo, Rose siempre lo anda consintiendo, y gracias a su poder jamás a sufrido un castigo por sus travesuras, ahora que todos los niños iban a estar juntos no quería ni pensar cuantas canas me iban a salir, Bueno a mi no me salen canas.

-Emm, en que piensas? (dijo mi tierna esposa recostando su cabeza en mi pecho)

-En los chicos amor, estoy un poco preocupada, ahora Tom descubrió lo bien que se ve para los humanos

-Si, pero tranquilo amor, él se va a portar bien, me lo prometió (Dijo Rose mientras yo veía como Tom se encerraba en el baño con la Aeromoza!!!!!)

-Rosalie, vas tu o voy yo, antes de que Carlisle nos regañe a nosotros

-Voy yo amor no te preocupes (dijo levantándose del asiento)

Sophi estaba leyendo, Veronica estaba con celular, esa chica estaba obsesionada, después de una visita a Francia, estaba actuando raro. Jazper y Peter estaban jugando ajedrez y Alice estaba terminando de cuadrar en las casas que íbamos a vivir cuando llegaramos de nuevo a Forks. Menos mal y los Rumanos ya habían conocido a los chicos, y no paso nada malo, todos se creyeron el cuento de que son como Renesme, y en Forks nadie se acordaba de nosotros, volvia a comenzar todo de nuevo, ya Edward se habia asegurado, nosotros no íbamos a ir al instituto, Rose iba a ayudar a Jacob con su taller mecánico, al parecer era muy famosos, Esme y Alice seguían con su negocio Carlisle y Edward de médicos, Nessie iba a abrir un consultorio Jazz y yo nos íbamos a encargar de ayudar a los Rumanos. Cada uno tenia su propia pequeña casa, cerca de la casa grande donde vivíamos antes, ahí solo se van a quedar Esme, Carlisle y Peter.

-Listo, asunto arreglado, no pude nisiquiera regañar a Tom, pero ya la camarera fue amenazada de muerte, le dije que era su hermana mayor (dijo Rose mientras se volvia a sentar)

Cuando aterrizamos ya nos estaban esperando TODOS!!!!, eso fue una locura, todo el mundo se nos quedó viendo, pero era por los chicos que parecían un jardín de infancia dando saltos por todos lados, íbamos a tener unos días bastannntes largos…

PoV Tom

Vaya por fin llegamos, el viaje fue eterno, mi mama me estaba buscando tuve que esconderme muy muy bien, por fin vi a Sarah, extrañaba mucho a esta chica, y al menso de Anthony, el niño bueno que no partía un plato, todos estábamos muy emosioandos, ya quería ver quienes iban a caer en mis manos en el instituto.

-Tomm!!! (dijo Sarah abrazandome), vaya si que me has echo falta

Despues que estuvimos instalados, decidi dar una vuelta, para ver que tantas chicas estaban esperándome.

-Veronica, en que lugar se reúnen las chicas lindas por aquí? (dije interrumpiéndole su llamada)

-Idiota, si comienzas con eso te van a regañar (dijo rodando los ojos)

-Hermanita!!!!, solo dime, yo soy imparable, ellas ya saben que estoy aquí, siente mi fuerte presencia (dije yo colocándome mi perfecta chaqueta de cuero)

-Vamos al centro comercial (dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, me estaba arruinando los planes se suponía que quería ir de caceria SOLO!!!)

-Yo quiero ir solo (le dije mientras iba a agarrar las llaves del auto de papa, ellos estaban muy ocuapados en la casa de mi abuela)

-Tom, tu haces lo que yo diga (dijo Veroncia quitándome las llaves con su estúpido poder)

-Ok, vamos pero llegamos y te vas para otro lado, no quiero andar de niñero (dije yo cuando oía unos pequeños pasitos que iban muy rápido)

-YO VOYYYYY!!!!!! (dijo Sophi entrando con sus ssaltos, yo rodé los ojos, nunca iba a estar solo, ese par era un fastidio)

-Perfecto (dijo verónica con una sonrisa malvada)

-No no no ya va!!!!!!, tenemos que llevar a Peter, él no me puede abandonar con ustedes dos, además se supone que vamos a robar el carro de mi papa?, ya va todavía no lo e decido (dije por la tia Alice)

Agarre a Veronica y a Sophi salí corriendo encendí el carro sin pensarlo, y nos fuimos, corrí como un desquiciado, Sophi y Veronica estaban de los mas felices, aquí podíamos tener muchisma libertad

-Respiren la libertad chicas (le dije colocándome mis gafas de sol)

-Y peter? (pregunto Veronica)

Sin pensarlo agarre mi celular y lo llame, él ya sabia como hacer las cosas para que salieran como él quería, todos teníamos nuestros trucos para escapar de nuestros padres, Peter y yo nos veriamos en el centro comercial, las chicas irían de compras y nosotros de caceria, QUE INCREIBLE ERA LA LIBERTADD!!!

Cuando llegamos las chicas desaparecieron, yo me compre un café, necesitaba cafeína en mi sistema, me sente en unas bancas en frente del departamento de ropa para mujeres, ese era el lugar perfecto para comenzar, mientras esperaba que Peter llegara con sus estrategias comencé a ver las posilbes presas, no me quite los lentes, me encataba ser misterioso, eso les encataba a ellas aun mas.

Escuché a un grupo de chicas, como de unos 14 años, eran unas niñas, estaban hablando de mí, no era de extrañarse, enrealidad era muy guapo cualquiera caía ante mí, cuando escuché una risa muy familiar, Peter se estaba sentando junto a mi

-Que tal hermano!!!, Preparado? (el ya sabía mi juego, y aunque rara vez participaba siempre me ayudaba)

-Hay que esperar, todavía no e visto a nadie perfecto

-Ya sé, seguro adentro hay muchas (dijo él haciendo señas dentro del departamento de ropa de mujeres), porque no vas y te haces el sensible?, eso les encatará ya lo presiento

-Pero sensible?, pero como se hace eso?

-Usa tu imaginación idiota!!!!!, yo me tengo que ír, la tia Alice se puede entarar si sigo aquí, se supone que les estoy ayudando a redecorar, hazme caso solo sé sensible

-Vaya!!!, si que eres un niño de mamá, hablamos después (dije mientras entraba a una de las tiendas)

Peter como siempre tenía razón, encontré a un grupo de preciosuras, estaban de vacaciones ya estaban en la universidad, todo iba perfecto cuanto comienzo a sentirme muy mal, estaba en peligro

-Hermosas, es una lástima pero me tengo que ír ya!! (todas se pusieron tristes, ya habia enamorado a mas de una, eso era tan fácil y divertido)

-No me llamen, yo las llamare (les dije mientras iba al carro)

Cuando iba saliendo me sentía aun peor, el peligro se estaba acercando muchísimo más, estaba acechandome, no me podía ír sin las chicas, seguro tenían muchismas bolsas para irse corriendo a casa, un lugar con mucha gente, estaba buscando cuando lo ví, una tienda de Dolce&Gabbana con ofertas, salí corriendo y entre, habían muchas mujeres, todas se me quedaban viendo, yo era irresistible, pero el peligro estaba aún cerca

-Veronica ve al carro inmediatamente (dije llamándola, ella sabía que estaban cerca)

-Ok, en un minuto estamos alla (dijo mientras colgaba)

Sentí el peligro cerca de la tienda tenía que salir de ahí pero no sin antes distraerlo. Una muchacha estaba parada frente a mí viéndome con una mirada muy sensual. Eso seria perfecto!!!, camine hasta ella me quite los lentes y la ví directamente a los ojos, la comencé a besar apasionadamente, todo el grupo de mujeres comenzó a gritar estaban eufóricas era perfecto, sin que se dieran cuenta desaparecí del lugar, me habia escapado!!!, pensé con orgullo mientras me dirigía al estacionamiento, el peligro nunca me atraparía

-Estan cerca? (pregunto Sophi cuando llegaron corriendo)

-No, los distraje (le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras verónica rodaba sus ojos, y o sabia cuando estaba en peligro y sabia como huir de él, el peligro para mi eran mis padres, ellos no entendían que me gustaba divertirme, siempre me escapaba triunfante)

-Aja genio y que vamos a hacer con el carro mientras nos buscan?. Recuerda que tiene instalado el GPS (se me habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle). Además ya Alice debe estar al tanto de todo, y solo estará esperando a que tomemos la desición de que vamos a hacer para que nos vayan a buscar

-Hay no, nunca habíamos echo algo de tal magnitud, van a estar furiosos, mi mama nos va a encontrar (dijo Sophi preocupada)

Yo agarre mi celular y le marque a Peter, le dije que nos veríamos entre la Push y Forks donde antes se encontraba la línea del tratado, y me dirigí a toda velocidad para alla, estábamos en graves problemas

Cuando llegamos estaban Peter y Anthony con su querida Amelia, el muy tarado se habia enamorado y se estaba perdiendo toda la diversión.

-Que idiota eres Tom, tenemos que irnos de aquí ya!!! (grito Peter mientras Anthony alazaba a Amelia y las chicas agarraban todas sus bolsas)

Corrimos sin saber a donde ir, Peter primero nos decía una dirección, luego cambiaba de parecer

-Samuel, te necesitamos donde estas?, (Anthony estaba hablando con el novio licántropo de Sarah, eso sería perfecto así nuestro futuro desaparecía)ve rápido para la casa de Amelia te esperamos alla

-Que buena idea Anthony (dijo Sophi mientras todos nos reíamos, la adrenalina estaba por las nubes)

Corrimos demasiado, teníamos que asegurarnos de estar cambiado nuestros planes, y esperar a que Samuel ya estuviese en la casa de Amelia que quedaba en Canadá. Cuando por fin llegamos Samuel y Sarah estaban esperandono afuera

-vaya hasta que por fin llegan, (dijo Sarah)

Nosotros no conocíamos a Samuel, pero era un buen chico, le gustaba divertirse, después que todos nos presentamos comenzamos contar viejas historias, al parecer el chico era un Rebelde, Amelia nos hizo café, y estábamos todos reunidos divirtiéndonos como en los viejos tiempos

-Vaya Tom, te van a matar cuando te vean (dijo Veronica)

-A mi solo no, todos están conmigo en esto (dije yo con una gran sonrisa), además, tranquilo reucerden que siempre escapamos de eso

-Claro que no, TU!!! Eres el que escapa de los castigos, nosotros siempre salimos perdiendo (dijo Anthony)

-Ahora cual es el plan, no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre (dijo Sophi).

-Mi papá esta muy muy muy molesto, me está diciendo que entre mas tardemos va a ser peor (dijo Sarah)

-Yo creo que deberíamos aparecer en nuestras casas ya, al parecer no nos vamos a escapar de un castigo (dijo Peter)

-Bueno chicos, si ustedes quieren pueden terminar de pasar la noche aquí, por mi no hay ningún problema (dijo Amelia, me caía bien era muy dulce, tanto su aroma como su personalidad)

-No, es mejor enfrentar nuestros miedos y terrores (dije yo levantando heroicamente). Vamos con nuestros padres(todos asintieron y nos levantamos)

Amelia iba a vivir con Nessie de ahora en adelante, con razón su casa estaba tan vacía, ya habia llevado todas las pertenencias a La Push, dentro de dos días comenzábamos en el instituto, ya quería que llegara ese momento. Samuel y Sarah ivan tomados de la manos de último, al parecer Samuel no corría tan rápido como nosotros cuando era humano, cuando escuchamos un gran golpe y un árbol callendose, nos devolvimos y Samuel estaba tirado en el piso Sarah encima de él llorando, al parecer se habia golpeado contra un árbol

-Jajajajajajajaja!!!! (Anthony estaba tirado en el piso de la risa al igual que Peter y yo)

-Ya chicos no se burlen, se pudo haber echo daño, estas bien Samuel? (hablo Amelia, y me di cuenta que las chicas nos estaban mirando con ojos de asesinas)

-Si si, solo me entretuve eso es todo (dijo Samuel levantándose del suelo)

-Y con que te entretuviste? (le pregunto Anthony mirando a Sarah que estaba muy sonrojada)

-Ya chicos, vamos mas bien (dijo Veronica con cara de aburrida, se parecía tanto a mi madre)

Cuando estábamos llegando a la casa no sentía que estábamos en peligro, no me iban a castigar, le ayude a mi hermana con todos sus paquetes, y entramos, mis padres estaban viendo una película, mi papa me miró con cara de pocos amigos

-Jamás vuelvas a agarrar mi carro para tus diversiones (me dijo sin nisiquiera mirarme)

-Veronica sube a tu cuarto ahorita hablamos contigo (le dijo mi mama, verónica elevó todas las bolsas del piso y se fue)

-Escuchame Tom, Carlisle y Esme no estaban muy deacuerdo con esto, pero no queremos que agarres nuestros carros así que Edward se está encargando de traer uno como el que le pidió a Anthony, pero no creas que se va a mejorar, lo usas tal y como llegue, y porfavor cuidalo esta vez comienza a ser mas responsable (me dijo mamá, yo no lo podía creer me estaban dando un carro)

-Ve a tu cuarto antes de que te asesine (dijo mi papá, tuve que salir de ahí ya me estaba sintiendo en peligro)…

Cuando me levante ya eran como las once de la mañana, todavía quedaba mucho para el instituto, y no quería provocar a mis padres lo mejor era quedarme aquí, decidí llamar a Peter para ver que le habían echo

-Peter, con que te castigaron?

-Tom, mi papa estaba muy decepcionado, tu no sabes la nueva noticia verdad?

-Si, lo de mi carro?, mi mama me lo contó anoche

-No Tom, al parecer tenemos que ir y venir al instituto solo en mi carro o en el de Sarah, ese es mi castigo, aguantarlos a ustedes (no lo podía creer, esa era la peor noticia, ahora con que podría impresionar a las chicas?)

-Ni loco me voy a ir en el carro de Sarah (ese carro daban ganas de vomitar, era completamente rosado), así que te toco aguantarme Petersito lindo

-Sabes cuanto odio que me digas así, ese también fue el castigo de Anthony, ya su carro llegó, el también se va conmigo, Samuel tiene su moto, a él y a Sarah los castigaron con no dejarlos salir a verse fuera del instituto, están destrozados, y me imagino que las chicas se iran todas con Sarah

-Es lo mas probable, pero de que se queja Samuel?, andar todo el día pegado a Sarah debe ser un fastidio

-Ya sabes, están enamorados, no creo que piensen así (Peter siempre era tan correcto que me fastidiaba). Ya tengo que colgar, mi papá quiere que le ayude con unas cosas, hablamos depues tal vez pase por allá mas tarde

Hoy sería unn día muy aburrido, así que fui a molestar a mi pequeña hermana.

-Hola hermanita que haces? (le dije entrando a su cuarto)

-Tom, estoy hablando por teléfono, sal y la próxima vez toca (no la podía molestar, ella me daba miedo)

Baje a la cocina y mi mamá estaba ahí.

-Buenos días mamá (dije mientras le daba un beso)

-Hola hijo, espero que hoy no salgas tu papá todavía sigue molesto, no debieron dejar su carro en el bosque

-Y donde está él?

-Se fue a buscarlo con Edward, y a arreglar lo de tu carro también. (dijo mientras salía de la cocina).Yo me voy al taller hablamos más tarde

-Chao!!! (le dije)

Estaba prácticamente solo en casa, así que me senté a ver televisión, era sábado, los sabados nunca pasan nada bueno en los 500 canales que tenemos, estaba muy aburrido.

-veronica voy para la casa de Alice (dije mientras salía de mi casa, necesitaba salir de ese encierro)

-Hola Tom, quieres ayudarme? (me pregunto Alice que estaba trabajando con unos retazos de tela)

-No Tia, eso es cosas de chicas, donde está Sophi? (ella me hizo señas de que estaba arriba en su cuarto)

-Hola Sophi que haces? (le dije mientras entraba a su habitación)

-Tom has llegado en el momento perfecto, necesito un nuevo modelo, mi mamá y yo estamos trabajando en unos trajes

-Sophi, tu sabes que Alice y tu me dan miedo cuando se ponen con eso, mejor para después, y a ti no te castigaron?

-Ohh sii!!!, mi mamá no ella solo se reía, pero mi papa estaba furioso, ahora no puedo ir no puedo comprar por internet, me cerraron las cuentas (dijo ella muy triste)

-Hay Sophi que mal, pero si necesitas algo avísame yo puedo hacer la transacción por ti

-CLARO QUE NO!!!! (grito Jasper desde su estudio)

-Lo siento Sophi, (dije yo dándole un beso en la cabeza, ella era como mi dulce hermanita menor)

-Hola tio que haces? (le pregunte entrando a su estudio)

-Hola Tom, estoy cuadrando mi itinerario para la otra semana, tengo que viajar bastante, después tengo que hacer unas llamadas quieres ayudarme?

-No gracias paso (dije saliendo rápido de ahí)

-Chao Tia, voy a visitar a la abuela (dije despidiéndome de ella y saliendo de la casa)

-Hola querido como amaneciste? (La abuela siempre era tan linda)

-Bien abuela y tu?, y el abuelo y Peter? (no los escuchaba en la casa)

-Están arreglando el consultorio de Carlisle corazón, yo voy a trabajar en el jardín quieres ayudarme? (con razón estaba vestida así)

-No abuela, tengo que ir a visitar a Anthony (le dije mientras salía de la casa)

Es que no habia nada que hacer???, era el dia mas aburrido de mi existencia (pensaba mientras llegaba a la casa de la TIa BElla)

-Tom, si quieres me ayudas a reparar unas maderas de la casa (dijo Edward mientras entraba)

-No, gracias donde esta Bella

-En la cocina, entonces no te andes quejando de que no hay nada que hacer

-Tia como estas? (Mi Tia favorita estaba sirviéndome ya una taza de café)

-Hola Tom, que tal estas tu después de lo de ayer?

-Aburrido, estoy muy aburrido (le dije mientras tomaba café), todos están en sus cosas aburridas, nadie se quiere divertir.

-Me imagino, Anthony está con Amelia en casa de Nessie

-Y no sabes donde está mi papa?, se suponía que estaba con Edward

-Si ya llegaron, tu papa creo que está en tu casa o debe estar con Rose en el taller

Salí de la casa, Bella y Edward se estaban poniendo muy romanticos, QUE ASCO!!!, pense fuerte para que Edward se diera cuenta, me fui a mi casa otra vez, ya estaba mi papá ahí

-Hijo estoy muy aburrido, quieres jugar vencidas? (mii papá era el mejor siempre sabia como divertirse) …..


	21. Chapter 21 PRIMER DIA EN EL INSTITUTO

PoV Sophi

Estaba en unn nuevo proyecto con mi mamá, creando nuevos estilos para las casas de mis tíos, todo el fin de semana habíamos trabajado en eso, mi padre ya me habia perdonado por escaparme el otro día, estaba con ellos en la sala él y yo estábamos leyendo mi mamá estaba trabajando en unos bozetos.

-Linda deberias ir a dormirte, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano (mi papá me trataba como una humana, aunque yo necesitaba descansar pero no tanto como los humanos)

-No quiero (le dije abrazandolo, yo era demasiado consentida siempre ellos hacían lo que yo quisiera)

-Si no descansan te van a amanecer lo ojos hinchados y eso no combina para nada con el perfecto traje que escogimos Sophi (mi mamá siempre era muy sabía)

-Bueno, de todas formas ya son las cuaatro de la mañana tampoco es que vaya a dormir mucho (les dije mientras les daba un besito y subía)

-Descansa preciosa

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me di cuenta que si estaba un poquito cansada, me acosté y comenze a pensa en Veronica, estaba muy enamorada y solo mi mamá sabía, a ella no se le podía ocultar nada, ella era muy feliz hablando las 24 horas del día con su amor por teléfono, tenía mucho miedo de decirlo porque el Tío Emmett es muy extraño, su amor se llama Ray es de Italia, yo no lo conozco pero por lo que Veronica nos cuenta es demasiado lindo, ellos se vieron un día en que mi mamá, Rose, Veronica y yo estábamos allá haciendo compras, mi mama se dio cuenta casi enseguida, pero no dijo nada, él también es un vampiro, pero no sé su historia, no podemos hablar mucho de eso con mi tio Edward rondando por ahí y los supersentidos que tenían los miembros de esta familia, salvo Amelia claro, ella era muy linda, me caía excelente que bien que toda la familia la acepto, yo no me imagino perder a mis padres y quedarme sola.

-Sophi todavía te estoy sintiendo, deberias dormirte ya linda (mi papá se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos cambiantes)….

-Hija despiértate (mi mamá me estaba zarandeando para que me despertara)

-ALICEEEEE!!!!!! (mi papá entro gritando), como se te ocurre despertar así a Sophi? Le vas a hacer daño

-Disculpaaaa!!! (dijo mi mama haciendo un puchero), yo nunca habia despertado a nadie

-Tranquilos estoy bien, yo soy fuerte (dije mientras me levantaba), mama la próxima vez le pongo la alarma al celular

-Bueno hija, como tu quieras, arreglate no debes llegar tarde (mi mamá estaba mas emocionada de lo normal)

-Que le pasa? (le pregunte a mi papa que estaba saliendo del cuarto)

-Tubo una visión pero no sé nada, no me ha querido contar (dijo cerrando la puerta)

Estaba muy emosionada, tenía el perfecto atuendo para comenzar clase un top strapless blanco, y un pantalón marron oscuro con un abrigo blanco hasta la rodilla blanco de Carolina Herrera, y unas hermosas sandalias jimmy choo blancas, me veía espectacular como siempre.

-Hija te ves fabulosa (dijo mi mama mientras bajaba las escaleras), justo como te vi

-Mi pequeña está creciendo (dijo mi papa corriendo a abrazarme)

-Jazz dejala, le vas a dañar el cabello (decía mi mama mientras trataba de apartarlo de mi)

-Ya me tengo que ir (dije con una sorrisa, agarre mi perfecto bolso y salí corriendo a la casa de Veronica, ahí nos buscaría Sarah)

-Hola tio como estas? (le dije a Emmett mientras iba entrando )

-Sophi vas al instituo no a una pasarela en Milan (el siempre con ese tipo de comentarios).

-Hay sophi te ves espectacular (dijo mi Tia Rose dándome un abrazo). Tu sabes como es Emmet, sube Veronica se está terminando de arreglar

-Hola Sophi, te quedó espectacular todo, hoy vamos a ser la envidia de todas (dijo Veronica mientras agarraba su bolso con su poder, ella era mas atrevida que yo, algo así como la tia Rose, tenia una falda diminuta y unos botines espectaculeres)

-Hoy todas nos vamos a ver geniales, tu crees que le haya gustado la ropa a Amelia?

-Claro Sophi, a quien no le va a gustar un guardaropa completo de los mejores diseñadores?, seguro Sarah va a hacer que luzca espectacular (dijo mientras bajábamos, ya Sarah estaba esperandonos)

-Hola chicas como amanecieron? (pregunto Amelia cuando nos montabamos)

-Hola a todas (Dijo Sarah arrancando)

Cuando llegamos al instituto todo el mundo se quedó viéndonos, a los niños casi se le salen los ojos ante tanta Belleza

-Infantiles (dijoVeronica volteándoles sus ojos), están viendo como nos miran las del equipo de porrismo?, no es por nada pero yo quiero ser la capatina.

-Vamos Veronica, dales un chance también ella no tienen lo que nosotras (le dije yo, aveces a verónica se lo olvidaba ser sencilla)

-Chicas se están acercando los muchachos (dijo Amelia muy sonrojada, que comico era verla así)

-Hola chicas, no las habia visto por aquí son nuevas? (pregunto un muchacho guapo, con un gran grupo de niños detraz de él, antes de que Veronica lo insultara decidí hablar yo)

-Hola yo me Sophi, ellas son Veronica, Amelia y Sarah, y si somos nuevas llegamos de Europa, todas somos familia (dije yo con una gran sonrisa, él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Sarah)

-Yo soy Frank, y este es mi equipo de futbol, estamos a sus ordenes señoritas (dijo agarrándole la mano a Sarah para darle un beso, la susodicha se estaba colocando como un tomate)

"Sophi ahí vienen los chicos", dijo Veronica, solo yo podía escuchar y tal vez Sarah.

Peter estacionó su carro junto al nuestro, llamando la atención del equipo ya que un Ferrari Enzo no lo tiene cualquiera, Samuel todavía no llegaba, Peter Tom y Anthony se quedaron dentro del carro, Frank no soltaba la mano de Sarah y ella tenia una cara de AUXILIO!!!!!!, cuando llegóSamuel, todas las chicas se quedaro con la boca abierta, el chico llego estilo rebelde sin causa, con su motocicleta y su chaqueta de cuero, estaba muy sexi, pero se dio cuenta de una vez que Frank tenía agarrado de la mano a Sarah, se acercó muy tranquilo, o bueno eso era lo que podía sentir, Sarah lo miraba con una gran sonrisa seguro hasta ya se le habia olvidado que Frank tenia su mano todavía, Samuel se acercó a ellos y Peter Anthony y Tom ya estaban al lado de nosotras, yo tenía muchas ganas de reirme de la escena, como si un equipo de Futbol nos pudieran hacer daño, Anthony le dio un gran beso a Amelia que hasta haría que el Tio Emmett se sonrojara, Peter me abrazo y Tom abrazó a Veronica quien también lo abrazo a él, yo oculte mi cara en el pecho de Peter para poderme reír cuando esccuche un golpe seco.

Estabamos todos castigados en la oficina del director, primer día y ya estábamos ahí, Veronica quería matarlos a todos, nos estábamos perdiendo nuestras primeras clases, todo gracias a ELLOS, cuando Samuel le quitó la mano de Frank a Sarah, le dio un beso a ella y se devolvió y le dio un gran golpe en la cara al pobre, los otros del equipo fueron corriendo para agarrar a Samuel pero Peter y Tom se colocaron al frente de nosotras y comenzar a darse golpes con todos los del equipo.

La oficina del director era horrible, con colores muy tristes y nada de decoración solo unos diplomas que hacía que se viera muy seria, Estabamos todos muy apretados ahí adentro, por un lado Peter Anthony Samuel y Tom que se estaba riendo, nosotras que quieramos matarlos, salvo Amelia que todavía seguía roja, tal vez se quedaría así de por vida, el susto que les dio el director cuando llego a la pelea fue de muerte, ellos todavía seguían besándose, y por el otro lado los pobres muchachos del equipos todos golpeados y despeinados.

-Chicos, ya hable con sus representantes, se pueden ir a clase los llamaremos cuando ellos lleguen, y a ustedes dos no los quiero ver a una distancia de un metro (dijo mirando a Anthony y a Amelia)

-Idiotas (dijo Veronica mientras se iba a su salon)

-Chao, hablamos después, y entérense que estoy muy molesta (dijo Sarah agarrando a Amelia de la mano y arratrandome a mi al salón de clases)

Cuando llegamos todos se nos quedaron viendo, eso me encantaba era fascinante llamar la atención, no sabía que el instituto era tan aburrido, bueno las clases, todo lo que el profesor explicaba yo ya lo sabía, estaba ansiosa por salir rápido al almuerzo necesitaba una taza de café.

Cuando por fin salimos ya Sarah estaba mas calmada, bueno eso sentía, Samuel la estaba esperando afuera del salón, Amelia me hizo señas para que los dejaramos solos, cuando íbamos camino al comedo vimos que pasaba Tom con un grupo de muchachas detraz de él.

-Ese era Tom verdad?(pregunto Amelia asombrada)

-Si, tranquila ya te acostumbraras (dije yo mientras la apuraba, necesitaba mi taza de café)

Antohy nos estaba esperando en la entrada junto con Peter, el comedor era la cosas mas desastroza que habia visto, no tenia decoración alguna y sus colores era muy frios, acaso no era suficiente el frio que hacia afuera?, encontramos una mesa un poco alejada de todas, esa sería perfecta y nos sentamos la única que comio fue Amelia nosotros solo tomamos café.

-Que raro que nos nos llamaron para ir a la oficina del director (dijo Peter)

-Seguro ya alguno de ellos arreglo todo, no quiero ver el regaño cuando lleguemos a la casa, se supone que tenemos que tratar desapercibidos, y miren a Tom (dijo Anthony señalando otra mesa donde estaba Tom con una gran sonrisa rodeado de muchas mujeres)

-Ese Idiota (dijo Veronica sentándose con nosotros), seguro va a hacer que nos mudemos de aquí

-Tranquila Veronica, ya la tia Alice debió ver todo esto (Peter siempre tenia razon)

Despues de una charla agradable y de burlarnos de Anthony y de Amelia porque él tuvo que desaparecer cuando el director pasó cerca de nuestra mesa, nos fuimos a unas aburridísimas horas de clase, ya por fin estábamos saliendo la ultima hora la veía con Veronica así que decidimos esperar a Sarah y a Amelia en el estacionamiento

-Sophi ahí vienen los del equiopo otra vez (dijo muy bajito ellos ya estaban muy cerca)

-Hola chicas, nosotros nos queríamos disculpar por nuestro comportamiento esta mañana

-No se preocupen ya se pueden retirar (Veronica se olvidadaba de las duras clase de modales de la abuela)

-Tranquilos muchachos, ya todo paso (les dije yo con una gran sonrisa)

-Y esos muchachos quienes son?

-Samuel es novio de Sarah (dije yo explicando su actuación), y los que la tenían abrazadas son sus novios? (sentía que estaban muy nerviosos era tan comico)

-No, Tom es su hermano y Peter nuestro primo (ellos habían cambiado su rostros a sonrisas), Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, hablamos después cuídense (les dije yo picándole un ojo, los muy tonto se sonrojaron)

-Sophi no debiste hacer eso, van a pensar que estamos disponibles (me dijo Veronica muy preocupada)

-Veronica, TU!!! Eres la que no está disponible (yo nunca habia pensado en tener un novio pero me estaba agradando la idea )

-Si tienes razón, hay Sophi no sabes lo increíble que se siente amar a alguien estoy tan feliz (dijo ella dándome un abrazo)

-Me imagino, (le dije yo bajando la mirada, tal vez para mi no existía el amor como lo habia encontrado cada persona de mi familia)

-No te pongas así, ya vas lo vas a encotrar, ahí vienen Sarah y Amelia.

Cuando me dejaron en la casa no tenía muchos ánimos, mi mamá me esperaba con una gan sonrisa

-Sophi como te fue?, me hiciste mucha falta no deberias volver (dijo brincando hacia mí). YA VAAA!!!!!(dijo cambiando su cara estaba molesta). En su primer día de clase y miern todo el alboroto que formaron, como es posible?, ustedes saben muy bien que tienen que pasara desapercibidos Sophi, Edward y Emmett, estaban muy molestos tuvimos que convencerlos de dejarlos en el instituto

-Mama!!!, no nos saquen porfavor (dijo yo abrazandola)

-No!!!, ya Esme los convenció, dale gracias a tus abuelos que fueron los que arreglaron todo con el director, al parecer estaban muy interesados en recibir obras de caridad

-Hay que buenas noticias mamá, las clases son un poco aburridas (dije mientras subíamos a mi cuarto), pero lo demás estuvo bien los humanos son muy interesantes, no te imaginas todas las emociones que pueden tener, ahora tenemos todo el equipo de futbol detraz de nosotras

-Si, ya vi todo eso Sophi, pero tienen que tener mucho cuidado, a Tom le esperá hoy un buen regaño por hacer que esas muchachas estén detraz de él, al parecer también deslumbró a algunas profesoras, Emmett lo quería matar cuando se enteró

-Mama y mi papa? (no estaba en la casa eso era extraño)

-Al parecer se aproxima un buena guerra por territorios en Asia, los Rumanos estaban asustados y entonces todos los hombres de la familia se fueron, salvo Jacob ya sabes con el embarazo de Nessie no se puede dejar sola, Jazz dijo que te llamaba en la noche amor.

-Vaya, deberíamos ir de compras (mi mamá me miró con una gran sonrisa), voy a avisarle a tia Rose y a Veronica (le dije mientras ya estaba saliendo de la casa)….

Estábamos camino al centro comercial, todas íbamos callladas cuando recibí un mensaje en mi celular

"Sophi, hoy voy a contarle a mi mama sobre Ray, ayudame porfavor, tu mamá ya lo debió ver" Era Veronica, estaba a mi lado pero no me lo podía decir en voz alta, yo asentí y gire mi vista hacia la ventana

Despues de comprar algunas cosas, Veronica se vía un poco nerviosa, Tia Rose estaba mirándola confusa y mi mama estaba feliz, señal de que todo iva a salir bien

-Podemos parar un momento para tomar café? (Dijo Veronica deteniendose)

-Si, vamos (dijo Rose)

-Hay Rose sabes que sería fantástico (dijo mi mamá muy animada mientras llegábamos con el café)

-Seria fantástico que mi osito estuviera aquí (dijo Rose)

-NOOOO!!!!!, seria fantástico poder ir a Italia a hacer una super compras, antes de que nasca el bebe de Nessie (A la tia Rose le brillaron los ojos le encantaba la idea)

-Rose, tengo algo que decirte (Ninguno de nosotros le podíamos decir papa o mama a nuestros padres en publico), Hablando de las compras en Italia, te acuerdas de la ultima vez que estuvimos alla?

-Claro Veronica (dijo mi tia mirándola fijamente, seguro que ya estaba sospechando)

-Bueno te acuerdas de ese Vampiro que nos encontramos?

-Ray?, claro él es muy bueno amigo de tu Emmett, además es el encargado de Italia

-Si bueno, este….. lo que pasa con él es que … (necesitaba ayuda, se estaba enredando en sus palabras y Rose no tenia mucha paciencia)

-Lo que pasa es que son novios!!!! (dije yo levantándome de la mesa y gritando)

La tia Rose se puso un poco mas palida de lo que és, mi mama comenzó a apluadir Veronica agacho su cabeza, yo estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Rose.

-Vamos Rose, te encanta la idea ya lo ví (dijo mi mama dándole un codazo, y ella se comenzó a reir, Veronica estaba apunto de llorar al igual que yo)

-Haaa!!! (dijo Rose abrazando a Veronica), que bien por ti mi vida, ya me venía venir esto, te felicito preciosa (dijo mientras la llenaba de besos, todas las demás personas nos miraban confundidos)

-Rose, enserio?, no vas a peliar ni a gritarme ni nada de eso?

-Claro que no preciosa, estoy muy feliz por ti, pero estas segura que él va enserio, tu lo quieres?

-Yo lo AMOOOOO!!!!!! (dijo Veronica cuando ya todas estábamos dando salticos, ya todos estaban mirando fijamente el espectaculo)

-QUE MIRAANN!!!!!, (Dijo mi mamá con su cara de mala, eso asusta a cualquiera)

Habíamos cancelado los planes de compras, ahora estábamos planeando ir a Italia, mi mama estaba muy emocionada, y la tia Rose ni hablar.

-Hija, cuéntanos más de él (dijo la Tia Rose cuando salíamos del centro comercial)

-Bueno mamá, aparenta tener unos 25 años, es beliisimos obviamente, antes de ser vampiro era un importante comerciante, en la Italia Renacenstita.

-Que apellidos amor? (le pregunto TIa Rose interrumpiendola)

-FUrggi (dijo Veronica muy orgullosa, esa era un muy importante familia in Italia dueña de muchos comercios en diferentes rubros y de bancos, son muy poderosos). No sabe quien lo convirtió en Vampiro, y lo mejor de todo es que es Vegetariano como nosotros, es perfecto y me adora, no ve la hora en poder presentarse a la familia como mi novio

-Linda, y por él era que no dejabas tu celular?

-SI mama, por él, pero sabes que me preocupa mi Papá, y el abuelo y Edward y el tio Jazz (dijo ella muy nerviosa)

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, ya vas a ver, tu papá se va a poner como una fiera, y Edward se vengará de todas las cosas que le decía cuando Nessie se enamoró de Jacob, pero Rose lo harpa entender, tienes que mantener todo bajo (diji mi mama mirando a Rose ella asintió)

-Vaya!!!, gracias tia, estoy tan emocionada

-Tenemos que contarle a Esme (dijo Rose, ya estábamos llegando a la casa), le va a encantar la idea

-Yo voy a hacer mis tareas (le dije yo mientras me dirigía a mi casa), saludos a la abuela…


	22. Chapter 22 ESCAPE

PoV Samuel

-Como es posible que hayas echo eso Samuel, que irresponsable eres, ahora tu castigo va a ser peor, no voy a dejar que uses tu moto, tu mamá será quien te lleve al instituto (me estaba gritando mi papa mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto)

Había dañado todo mí día por mis estúpidos celos, Sarah estaba todavía molesta conmigo, y estábamos castigados los dos no nos podíamos ver fuera del instituto, todo por ese estúpido imbécil del equipo de futnol

-Samuel, controlate estas haciendo temblar toda la casa con tus convulciones (dijo mi papa dándole golpes a la puerta)

Ahora nisiquiera podía usar mi moto, si entraba en fase seguro alguien de la manada se iba a dar cuenta y mi papa y Jacob y sería mas tiempo castigado, tendría que pensar muy bien las cosas, saque todos mis libros del bolso y decidí escirbirle una carta a mi hermosa novia.

_"Preciosa, perdóname por lo de hoy, fue muy difícil ver que ESE te agarra la mano, y mas que le diera un beso, princesa ya no quiero que sigas molesta, ya es bastante difícil con que no nos podamos ver nisiquiera llamar, porfavor preciosa TE AMO, te extraño mucho, ojalá y no te hayan castigado mas de lo que ya estas por mi culpa, mi papa me avisó que ya no podía usar mi moto, va a ser muy difícil no saber nada de ti hasta mañana, te voy a extrañar muchísimo, cada pensamiento que pase por mi cabeza va a ser tuyo preciosa,ya quiero que sea mañana, no puedo nisiquiera respirar bien, te necesito princesa si puedes avisarme que estas bien hazlo porfavor no quiero cometer mas locuras y no creo que aguante mas así…_

_ERES MI UNIVERSO, _

_ATTE: SAMUEL"_

-Harry puedo? (dije mientras entraba a su habitación)

-Hola hermano, que gran castigo te pusieron!!! (dijo é mientras bajaba un libro que estaba leyendo)

-SI, venía a pedirte un gran favor, Harry ayudame enserio no se que mas hacer (le dije entragandole la carta). Llevasela a Sarah

-Con una condición, esto te va a costar!!!!! (dijo él tomando la carta, el sabía que pagaría cualquier precio por que se la llevara a mi novia)

Después de prometerle que le iba a enseñar a andar moto, él se fue, me fui a mi cuarto no quería ver la cara de mis padres, no tenía mucho que hacer sin mi celular ni internet así que me puse a hacer los pocos deberes que nos habían mandado.

-Hijo te llama Peter (dijo mi mama desde el piso de abajo)

-Hola Peter que tal, como estas?

-Samuel, estoy muy aburrido, no puedo salir, mi mamá no me deja de seguir para donde voy, ya me esta mirando con cara de querer estrangularme, como te parece que estoy? (vaya, pobre Peter). Ese fue mi castigo, aunque sea mi padre no está aquí, si no hubiese sido peor

-Vaya!!!!, a mi ya no me dejan usar mi moto, y todavía no e sabido nada de Sarah está molesta, a pesar de que me disculpe un millón de veces en el almuerzo, y Tom y Anthony?

-A Anthony y a Amelia los sespararon, no dejan a Antony acercarse a la casa de Jacob, está destrozado, y Tom está muy aburrido, no me e podido comunicar con él, ya que lo tiene encarcelado, como Emmett también se fue Rosalie no lo deja en Paz

-Vaya, y para donde se fue Emmett y Carlisle

-Para Volterra creo, se fueron ellos dos y Jasper y Edward,te paso mañana buscando?

-Si, porfavor, aunque sea a ti no te quitaron el carro!! (dije eso en voz alta para que mi mama escuchara)

-Si, mañana nos vemos entonces, ya mi mama me quiere morder (dijo lo ultimo riendo y colgó)

-Samuel, deberias hacer tus deberes(dijo mi mama entrando a la sala mientras yo me disponía a ver television)

-Ya los hice mama, si tanto te molesto aquí dejame mi moto entonces, o dejame ir a ver a Sarah

-Hijo, si por mí fuera tendrías todo el derecho de ir a visitar a Sarah, pero tu papa y Jacob no están deacuerdo con muchas actitudes de ustedes.

-Si mama ya sé (le dije mientras Harry entraba y me hacia señas de que subieramos)

-Ya se la dí, y me dio esto, y que conste yo no voy a servir de paloma mensajera ya no te voy a hacer mas favores, y ya no cometas mas estupideces para que te devuelvan rápido la moto y me enseñes (dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto)

Cuando llegue detalle la carta, olía a ella era perfecta

_"Hola amor, ya te disculpo te extraño demasiado, y estoy bien no te preocupes mi papá no está molesto conmigo, solo contigo y anda peliando por ahí solo, ya mi mamá lo está calmando, no me castigaron por mas nada, que lastima lo de tu moto pero dile a Peter que te lleve al instituto, porque a mi no me van a dejar acercarme a tu casa, espero tu papa no este muy molesto, al fin hoy nos enteramos que el bebe va a ser un niño, no es genial?, mi mama está muy emocionada, Te amo mi vida, te voy a extrañar mucho todas estas horas, si puedes seguir escribiéndome hazlo pero no uses mas a tu hermano, ya estaba fastidiado…TE AMO……Sarah.."_

Bueno, por lo menos a ella no la castigaron mas, y Jacob estaba bravo conmgio, que bien, ahora tenía que contertar a mi suegro.

-Mama ya sabes que Nessie va a tener un niño? (le pregunte mientras entraba en la cocina)

-Si hijo, Nessie y yo hablamos después de que Carlisle le hizo el estudió esta mañana, deben estar todos muy felices

-Si, salvo Jacob que está molesto conmigo por la pelea de esta mañana

-Eso te lo ganaste Samuel, eres muy irresponsable, además yo no entiendo porque agarraste a golpes a esos niños, solo UNO era el que tenia a Sarah de la mano, y eso no es algo como para que te pongas tan celoso Samuel, y que fue eso de que después los demás se metieron?

-Mama, eso es algo que tu nunca vas a entender, Peter y Tom se metieron porque hay una amistad entre nostros, fueron apoyo, Anthony no se metió porque tenia muy ocupada su lengua en la garganta de Amelia

-SAMUEL NO HABLES ASI!!!!!!

-Es la verdad, y las muchachas se quedaron como estatuas, yo hubiese podido con todo el equipo entero solo, pero fue mas divertido que ellos ayudaran (mi mama me estaba mirando con cara de reproche mientras me servia la cena)

Ya estaba otra vez en mi cuarto, muy aburrido y preocupado, no sabía mas nada de Sarah, mi padre se había ido con Jacob quien me miraba con una mirada asesina, mi madre estaba comenzándole a tejer algo a mi nuevo cuñado, Harry leyendo como siempre y mi heramana nisiquiera sabia hablar bien, no tenía que hacer o con quien divertirme, me acoste para comenzar a pensar en Sarah, imaginé su hermosa sonrisa, sus prefectos ojos grises, su cara, su olor, su piel, su cabello, tenía mucha suerte de que fueramos novios y que nos amaramos tanto. Cuando un avionsito en forma de papel entro por mi ventana

_"Te necesito, no aguanto el aburrrimento me escape para darte esto, cuando lo leas ya debo estar en mi casa, yo quiero diversión TU quieres ver a Sarah así que tengo la idea perfecta, pero tu nos tendras que sacar a todos, comienza con Sarah el punto mas dificl va a ser Anthony, ya Peter debe estar esperando algo habíamos hablando antes de llegar a casa…….NO ME DEFRAUDES y DATE PRISA!!!!_

_ATTE: TOM_

_PD: Ninguno de los papas están solo las mamas"_

Vaya, Tom estaba esperando que lo buscara, claro Alice nunca me vería, tenía que comenzar por Sarah, Jacob y mi papa estaban ocupados, todo era perfecto, pero no podía ir por el bosque, necesitaba un carro, o mi moto mientras buscaba a Sarah.

Salí muy despacio de mi habitación, que bien que mi mama tenia los sentidos aburridos de los humanos, ví que estaba muy distraída en la sala, si me acercaba a las llaves me vería, entre con cuidado a la habitación de mi hermana que estaba profundamente dormida –Perdoname pequeña- le dije despacio en su oído y la desperté, salí volando de la habitación y me encerré en la mía, escuche que mi mama entro al otro cuarto baje corriendo agarre las llaves y me encerre en el garaje, ahí estaba mi bella moto, la encendí y salí.

-LIBERTADDD!!!! (grite feliz cuando ví el cielo estrallado)

Di varias vueltas por la casa de Sarah, tenía que pensarlo muy bien, no podía entrar en fase, no me podía acercar mucho, los sentidos de Nessie eran mas agudos me oiría, agarre la carta que Sarah me escribió y en el piso encontré una piedra muy oscura

"Amor estoy en la esquina de tu calle con la moto, tenemos que buscar a los demás necesitamos el carro, que nadie se de cuenta porfavor"

Doble la carta como un avion de papel, pase con mi moto rápido y se la tire a su ventana, que bien que estaba abierta. Me estacione en la esquina, en un sitio oculto, a esperar, ojala todo resultaba necesitaba verla, esperé cinco minutos cuando escuche un carro saliendo del garaje de Jacob, saalí de mi escondite y vi el resplandeciente Bugatti de mi suegro.

-Sabíaas que lo ibas a lograr (dije mientras entraba al auto y le daba un gran beso a mi novia, cuando escuche una risita detraz)

-Vaya Amelia disculpa (le dije un poco avergonzado)

-Bueno ya, ahora cual es el plan?, quien es el siguiente?

-EL ultimo es Anthony, Tom me dijo que era el mas difícil, tal vez porque tus ilusiones no funcionan con Bella, entonces eso es así vamos a sacar al siguiente

-Pero cual es el siguiente genio? (dijo Amelia)

-Sophi, así no le vamos a dar chance a Alice nisiquiera que piense cuando se borre el futuro de su hija (dijo Sarah mientras arrancaba el carro)

Cuando estábamos muy cerca dejamos a Amelia en el bugatti.

-Princesa segura que de aquí puedes?

-Amor subestimas mi porder

Deje que Sarah se concentrara, le iba a mostrar a Sophi que estábamos esperándola afuera y lo que le iba a pasar si no salía, las iusiones de Sarah eran muy sensitivas

-Listo con Sophi, escucha ya se esta moviendo con rapidez en su cuarto, voy con Alice

Le iba a mostrar a Alice como era estar sin sus sentidos, eso era perfecto, esperamos cinco minutos cuando vimos a Sophi saltar por la ventan, Sarah se quedó ahí con su visión, mientras nos subíamos al carro, no podíamos dejar que Alice avisara a alguna mama

-Vaya chicos que fabulosa idea tuvieron (dijo Sophi riéndose)

-Ahora cual es el siguiente? (pregunto Amelia)

-Peter (dije yo)

-Bueno chicos voy a enviarle un mensaje a Veronica, (dijo Sophi mientras sacaba su celular), así la vamos a prevenir voy a explicarle toda la situación

-Pero como sacamos a Peter? (pregunto Amelia)

-Él no está incomunicado, nosotros hablamos hoy por teléfono, tendríamos que enviarle un mensaje o llamarlo

-Un mensaje, si lo llamamos la abuela puede oír, le voy a explicar todo (dijo Spohi mientras sus dedos nisiqueira se veian de lo rápido que escribia)

Nos acercamos un poco a la casa de Peter, ya estaba preocuapdo por Sarah quería termianar con todo rápido

-Ahí viene como si nada (dijo Amelia sorprendida)

-Si, él siempre hace todo bien para que salgan las cosas como quiere (dijo Sophi mientras abria la puerta)

Cuando Peter entró le contamos todo lo que había pasado, ya Veronica estaba al tanto de todo, tendríamos que ir por ellos

-Tenemos que avisarle a Veronica que estamos aquí, dile que distraiga a Rose, mientra Tom se escapa y cuando ella se de cuanta que Tom no está que venga ella, Sophi tienes que hacer que Rose sienta mucha preocupación cuando Veronica la distraiga, para que deje a Tom un momento solo, y cuando Tom se vaya hazla reir mucho para que le de chance a Veronica (Sophi asintió ya le habia escrito así que comenzó con el plan)

-Vaya chicos yo sabia que podían!!! (dijo Tom con una gran sonrisa en su cara cuando se monto, atraz ya venia Veronica)

Despues que le contamos todo a Tom y a Veronica, nos acercamos a la casa de Bella

-Bueno este si está difícil (dijo Peter). Tenemos que usar fuerza bruta, Tom tu entraras y lo sacarás de ahí, tienes que correr muy duro hermano, pero todos no vamos a entrar en el auto, ya estamos muy apretados

-Yo deje mi moto escondida en la esquina de la casa de Nessie, que tal si yo voy y busco la moto y a Sarah, mientras ustedes sacan a Tom?

-No!!!, tienes que quedarte con nostros Samuel (dijo Sophi), si buscas a Sarah ya mi mamá va a poder vernos, tenemos que estar todos juntos

-Si, Sophi tiene razón, tenemos seguir apretados por un momento, si no Anthony se puede ir en el techo mientras buscamos la moto, Tom tienes que entrar es ahora o nunca (Tom asintió y desaparecío)

Yo tenía el pie listo en el acelerador, sin duda este era el mas peligroso, y Sarah todavía estaba esperándome, estaba muy ansioso mientras los demás se quejaban de la falta de espacio

-Cuidado te aplastamos Amelia (dijo Peter riendose). Ahí vienen

Se montaron rapidisomo en el asiento del copitolo, y yo arranque, vi por el retrovisor como Bella selía furica de la casa

-Vaya eso estuvo cerca (dijo mirando a Anthony y aTom y no pude aguantar mi risa)

Anthony estaba sentado en las piernas de Tom, no lo podía creer

-Bueno chicos basta (dijo Anthony usando su poder así que dejamos de burlarnos). Ahora tenemos que ir por Sarah pero donde la vamos a meter?

-Tenemos que primero buscar la moto, o robarnos un carro (dijo Peter), somo ocho personas aquí solo caben cuantro y en la moto dos, todavía faltarían dos asientos para ir cómodos, es mejor ir por un auto

-Que les parece si sacamos el nuevo Jeep de mi papa?, mi mama lo acaba de terminar de arreglar (dijo Tom con una gran sonrisa)

-No muy peligroso, no podemos acercarnos a ninguna mamá (Dijo Peter)

-Vamos al taller, ahí hay muchos autos podemos tomar prestados cualquiera (dijo Veronica)

Llegamos al taller y Veronica y Tom entraron, salieron con un gran Hummer negra, parecida a la de Jasper, o mas bien era la de Jasper, Sophi no aguantaba la risa

-Esa es la de mi papa, que divertido (dijo mientras salía y se montaba en ella)

-Vamos por Sarah (dijo Tom mientras bajaba el vidrio)

En el bugatti estábamos Anthony y Amelia y mi Sarah que por fin estaba a salvo conmigo en la Hummer estaban Tom, Veronica, Peter y Sophi

-Vaya, lo logramos (dijo Sarah dándome un beso en la mejilla)

-Pero a donde vamos? (preguntó Anthony, Tom estaba siguiéndome detraz). Voy a llamarlos para ponernos de acuerdo

ANtohny llamo a Peter y puso el altavoz

-Que hacen unos adolescentes a las 9 de la noche cuando se escapan? (pregunto Veronica)

-Ir a un hotel?

-TOMMMM!!!! (todos gritamos al mismo tiempo, eso era algo muy normal de él y de su padre)

-Ya se!!! VAMOS A UNA DISCOOO!!!! (grito Sophi)

A todos nos pareció buena idea, Anthony usaría su poder para que nos dejaran entrar

-Vaya, por fin algo muy humano (dijo Sarah)

-Si, tengo ganas de bailar (dijo Amelia). Que bien que me hiciste poner esto

-Viste siempre tienes que hacerme caso yo soy la mejor!!!!, siempre voy a hacer que te veas hermosa (Dijo Sarah con una gran sonrisa)

-Ella siempre se ve hermosa Sarah (le dijo Anthony molesto)

Ibamosa toda velocidad camino a Port Angeles, hay que ver que mi suegrito tenia un excelente auto , ya estábamos por llegar, Sophi ya habia averiguado en su celular a donde íbamos a ir, Peter le habia desintalado el GPS al los carros, así no habría ningún problema

-Somo completamente libres (Dijo Sarah agarrando mi mano)

-SI princesa, que bien que te vi te extrañaba muchísimo, y felicitaciones por tu nuevo hermanito (dije mientras besaba su mano, Anthony y Amelia estaban muy ocupados para hablar)

-Ya estamos llegando (Dijo Sarah en voz alta)

Cuando llegamos al lugar se veía de ultima moda?, algo así muy bien diseñado tenía muchas luces brillantes afuera y hasta una pequeña alfombra roja, habían muchas personas esperando entrar pero Anthony uso su poder con los guardia y entramos como todas una celebridades. Adentro era otro mundo, estaba todo oscuro solo unas cuantas luces iluminaban algunas zonas, tenían música a todo volumen y todo el mundo bailba

-Vaya esto es impresionante (dijo Sarah acercándose a mi)

-No nos separemos (dijo Peter)

-Vamos a sentarnos allá (dijo Amelia mientras señalaba en una esquina unos sofá)

Cuando nos sentamos todos estábamos todavía impresionados, todo era nuevo para nosotros

-Vaya chicos quiten esa cara porfavor, no me hagan pasar penas, déjenmelo todo a mi (Dijo Tom paasando su mano por el cabello y llamando a un mesero?)

-Traiganos una ronda de tequilas para todos porfavor (dijo mientras el mesero asintió y se retiro)

-TU crees que el licor nos haga algo? (pregunto Veronica)

-Obvio no, nosotros somos casi Vampiros, tal vez a Sarah y a Samuel si, hay que tener cuidado con los débiles (dijo Peter riendose)

-Recuerden que ustedes tienen partes humanas todavía (le advertí yo mientras nos servían los trago)

Despúes de unas cuantas rondas de tequila ya todos estábamos un poco mas felices, Tom y Sophi habían desaparecido, Anthony y Amelia estaban bailando al igual que Peter y Veronica, Sarah y yo estábamos sentados

-Jajajajaj!!! Mi papa se va a morir cuando se enteré todo lo que hemos hecho (dijo Sarah riéndose mucho)

-SIIIIII!!!!!, nos van a castigar hasta la eternidad (le dije yo riéndome mas aún, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo mucho efecto)

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!! Cuando lleguen todo de Europa nos va a matar a todos

-No yo soy tu SUPER MAN, yo te protejo mi cielo

-NOOOO!!!, tu eres un LOBO PULGOSO (Sarah me acaba de decir pulgoso)

-JAJAJAJAAJAJA!!!!! (yo solo me podía reír)

Luego llegaron Anthony y Amelia, ella si que estaba mal, nisiquiera podía caminar ya

-Deberiamos salir a tomar aire (dijo Anthony preocupado por su novia, yo asentí)

-Hay que buscar a los demás

Sarah se levanto y le hizo señas a Peter y a Veronica, luego vimos a Tom sentado en la barra rodeado de chicas y Veronica lo saco de ahí, solo faltaba Sophi

-Sophi se desintegro (Peter estaba muy alcoholizado)

-VAYAAa!!!!, ahora tiene ese poder? (dijo Tom)

-Voy a salir Amelia necesita aire (dijo Anthony mientras alzaba Amelia que ya se estaba quedando dormida, o se estaba desmayando o se estaba durmiendo )

-MIRALAAAA!!!!!!! (dijo Veronica señalando una tarima)

Sophi estaba en una Tarima, toda las gente le estaba aplaudiendo, y le estaban gritando "QUE SE LO QUITE?"

-SOPHI SE VA A DESNUDAR CORREEE!!!!! (Grito Veronica empujando a Tom)

Todos desaparecimos de ese luga, el publico de Sophi no se explicaba como habia desaparecido, cuando llegamos al auto Anthony estaba vomitando mucho

-Vaya, me siento muy mal (dijo Peter sentándose en el piso)

-Y yo (dijimos todos)

-Así no nos podemos ír(dijo PEter)

-Mi papa va a hacer que se explote mi cerebro (dijo Sarah colocando sus manos en la cabeza)

-Mi vida, estas bien? (le dije yomuy preocupado, ahora Tom y Veronica estaban vomitando tambien)

-Es mejor que nos vengan a buscar nadie puede devolverse así (dijo Peter y si el lo decía eso era lo mejor)

-Avisale a tu papa donde estamos y que venga por nosotros, dile que venga con mi papa para que ellos manejen preciosa (dijo Sarah)

-Ya, ahora tenemos que esperar si no es que primero alguien se desintegra por tanto vomito

Todos comenzamos a reir, el efecto del alcohol no se habia pasado completamente

-TU que prefieres Tutoo o muete? (pregunto Sophi a Amelia que estaba encima de Anthony)

-UMMMMMM!!!!, Tutooo!!!, es mas lindo(Tom se comenzó a reir sin ninguna razon)

-BUHHHHHHHh!!!! (le dijo Sophi haciendo como un monstruo a Amelia)

-HAYYY!!!!! Que tutoo!!!!! (dijo Amelia tapando su cara)

-Po av é elegido muete!!! (dijo Sophi cruzando sus brazos, todos nos unimos a Tom)

-Yo tengo uno (dijo Anthony entre risas). ¿Que dijo una cereza cuendo se miro al espejo?Sere-esa-yo?? (todos nos reímos, aunque la mayoría nisiqueira sabía de que hablaba)

-¡que es negro rojo y Blanco ala vez? (Pregunto Veronica,mientras todos hacíamos señas que no sabiamos) Un pingüino cayéndose de las escaleras!!!! (todos nos reímos mucho)

Cuando escuchamos algo que se acercaba, Jacob y Sam

-PAPAAAA LOOOBOOO!!!! (grito Sarah mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo a los brazos de Jacob)

-Vayaaaa!!!, si que tomaron, huelen a destilería de alcohol (dijo mi padre acercándose)

-No porfavor!!!!! (dijo Amelia mientras todos la mirabamos), hagan silencio que me duele mucho la cabeza

-SIIIII!!!! A mi también (dijimos todos)

Jacob se monto en el carro y con él se fueron Anthony Sarah Amelia y Peter, Sarah se fue llorando porque no podía irse conmigo, yo estaba muy mal el cerebro se me estaba encogiendo. Me fui con mi padre, Tom, Veronica y Sophi, quien ya estaba dormida…..


	23. Chapter 23 REGAÑOS Y CASTIGOS

PoV Alice

Estaba tan molesta no podía creer que ELLOS habían escapado así. Estaba recobrando de nuevo mis sentidos cuando recibí una llamada

-Alice querida, ven por favor, ya sabes lo de los chicos?, Bella y Rose están en camino (era Esme)

-Voy en camino

Tuve una visión, Rosalie, Bella, incluso Esme estaban muy alteradas hablando con los chicos en Volterra, hasta yo estaba vuelta loca, pero es que no era para menos, se habían pasado. Cuando entré a la sala ya estaban todas como estatuas ahí, la cara de Rose era de muerte

-TU hija mi hizo reír, ni siquiera me pude mover para detener a Tom (dijo en cuanto entre)

-TOMM!!! (dijo Bella con una cara de disgusto), Nessie está muy alterada por Sarah, no le quiere decir nada a Jacob.

-Tranquilas, ellos estarán bien, hasta que lleguen a casa, es mejor no decirle nada a Jacob, imagínense como se pondría, (les dije yo, Jacob era muy paranoico)

-Es mejor llamar a Carlisle (dijo Esme marcando ya en su telefono)

-Hola amor como estas? (contestó Carlisle al primer repique)

-MALLLLLL!!!!!, CARLISLE, TU HIJOOO SE ESCAPÓOOOOOO (Esme estaba gritando, la muy dulce y comprensiva Esme)

-Amor tranquila, que fue lo que paso, explícame con mas calma

-Lo siento querido, es que estoy verdaderamente molesta.

Esme le explicó todo a todos, ahora teníamos la conversación en alta voz.

-Alice, porque no lo viste? (Edward como siempre!!!)

-EDWARD!!!!!!! (Bella estaba tan alterada). NO CULPES A ALICE, ESOS NIÑOS SE LAS SABEN TODAS!!

-DEBEN SER CASTIGADOS, Y MUY FUERTE PARA QUE APRENDAN (dijo Rose)

-Amor, a Tom no lo podemos castigar, además yo creo que los chicos solo quieren mas libertad (dijo Emmett)

-QUEEE!!!!, Emmett, no te imaginas como trae Tom a todas esas niñas detraz de él, tu sabes que no nos podemos exponer (le dijo Rose)

-Tal vez Emmett tiene razón, deberíamos darle otra oportunidad a los chicos, tal vez solo quieran eso (dijo Carlisle muy tranquilo)

-NO, Carlisle, esos chicos se merecen un castigo por lo que hicieron y punto, tu me dices si quieres colaborar o no (Esme estaba decidida)

-Bueno, yo creo que si se merecen el castigo, pero no sean muy duras, ellos necesitan mas libertades (Dijo mi esposo).

-Yo ya tengo el castigo perfecto para Sophi (dije yo con una gran sonrisa)

-Alice, amor, Sophi no es nuestra muñeca, es nuestra hija (Jaz siempre me arruinaba la diversion)

-Ya lo se Tonto, pero ese va a ser su castigo

-Yo no voy a dejarle a Peter el auto (dijo Esme). De ahora en adelante lo llevo y lo traigo del instituto

-Y no solo a Peter Esme, Anthony también (dijo Bella)

-Quítale sus videos juegos y el Ipod (dijo Edward, pobre chico)

-Rose, quítale el teléfono a Verónica, esa chica está muy obsesionada con eso (dijo Emmett lo que provocó que todas las miramos, él no sabía nada de Ray)

-Si Osito, y a Tom solo le voy a decir que tiene una segunda oportunidad, si no se porta bien lo mando contigo

Después que colgamos con nuestros amores nos quedamos conversando, ahora ninguna podía parar de reír por todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para salir.

-Si le vas a quitar el teléfono a Veronica? (pregunto Bella)

-No lo sé, pero creo que no, yo sé que la mente maestra de todo esto es Tom (Rose siempre era muy suave con sus hijos)

Ya habían pasado varias horas, Bella y Esme fueron a visitar a Nessie, Jacob al parecer no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando, cuando tuve una visión. Sophi se veía muy extraña, muy feliz?, estaba con una gran sonrisa llegando a la casa se veía…..

-OH NO!!! (dije en voz alta)

Sophi estaba enamorada, mi pequeña hija se iba a enamorar pero no podía ver de quien, ojala no fuera de un licántropo, porque así nunca podría sacar el olor a perro de la casa, eso sería horrible, y un vampiro no puede ser porque yo lo vería, entonces es de alguien como Nessie?, me senté en el sofá, a quién conocemos que sea como Nessie?, solo a una persona Nahuel, sería de Nahuel?. Él es muy apuesto, y es amigo de la familia. Me estaba sintiendo tan emosionada, pero si era de un licántropo?, no pude evitar arrugar la nariz

Pasaron varias horas, y todavía no los podía ver, cuando recibí una llamada

-Alice (era bella), ya aparecieron parecer que están todos ebrios, Jacob y Sam fueron a buscarlos porque no pueden manejar, y al parecer robaron el carro de Jasper

-vaya!!!!, que locos están todos, gracias bells, recuerda que mañana los tenemos que obligar a ir al instituto (eso sería parte del castigo)

-Si claro, hablamos luego (dijo mientras colgaba)

Así que mi hija ya estaba creciendo, y habían robado el carro de Jaz, él jamás se podría enterar de eso, al parecer a ellos si les afectaba el alcohol. Escuché un auto llegar, salí y ví a la Hummer de mi esposo deteniéndose en la entrada de mi casa. Bajo Sam de ella

-Hola Alice

-Hola Sam, gracias por traer a los chicos (le dije yo mientras ayudaba a Sophi a bajar, en realidad estaba muy mal)

-No es por nada, todavía me queda una larga plática con Samuel, cuando maduraran?, no lo puedes ver?

-No Sam lo siento (dije yo con mi hija en brazos, estaba completamente dormida). Pero seguro es cuestión de tiempo

-Si, BAJATEEE!!! (le grrito Sam a su hijo, estaba bastante enfadado). Hablamos después Alice

Sam casi tenía que cargar a Samuel, era una imagen muy comica, Sophi estaba completamente dormida, así que la lleve a su cama, olía muy mal, y como ella de ahora en adelante era mi muñequita decidí darle un baño.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (grito cuando la metí en la tina). Mama pero que te pasa?

-Sophi, tienes que darte una ducha hueles horrible (le dije yo haciendo mala cara)

Ella se quedó aseándose, yo aproveché para buscarle con que vestirse……

PoV Bella

-Chicas me voy (dijo Esme). Quiero estar para cuando Peter llegue. Chao querida cuida muy bien al bebe (dijo dándole un gran abrazo al Nessie)

-Jacob va a estar muy muy enfadado (dijo ella mirando por la ventana)

-No es para menos hija, no entiendo porque ellos se tienen que comportar de esa forma, tu nunca fuiste así

-Yo soy mas especial mama (dijo ella con una gran sonrisa)

-Tu eres mi pequeña (dije yo dándole un beso en su barriga). Yo me voy ya amor, quiero esperar a Anthony en casa también, ya sabes mañana temprano para que lleves a las chicas al instituto

-Si mama tranquila, mañana estarán allá (dijo mientras me daba un abrazo). Buenas noches mami

Tardé unos tres minutos en llegar a mi casa, Anthony no llegaba aún, decidí hacerle un poco de café, si está ebrio seguro le caería muy bien. Escuché el carro de Jacob en la esquina, espere sentada en el sofá de la sala a que entrara mi hijo

-Hola mama (dijo mientras entraba)

-Anthony (le dije yo muy molesta)

-Mama ahorita no porfavor (estaba bastante mal, yo no podía ser mala con mi hijo)

-Anthony (le dije yo abrazandolo), vamos a la cocina te prepraré café

Anthony se sentó mientras yo le servía su café

-Amor, tu sabes que estas castigado por lo de hoy verdad?

-Si mama, ahora que me van a quitar?

-Tu papa y yo estuvimos deacuerdo en quitarte tus videos juegos y el Ipod, ya le quitaron el auto a Peter así que se irán con Esme, y todavía sigue el castigo anterior (le dije mientras se terminaba su taza de café)….

PoV Rosalie

Estaba muy ansiosa por tener a los chicos conmigo, ahora vienen borrachos, me lo esperaba de Tom pero jamás pensé que Veronica perdiera su compostura así.

-NIÑOSSS!!! (grite mientras corría a abrazarlos cuando entraban)

-Mama, ahorita no, solo veo la cama (dijo Tom desapareciendo)

Veronica estaba más dormida que despierta, la tuve que llevar hasta su habitación, se estaba dando un baño, olía horrible, cuando salío ya estaba como nueva.

-Hija, quieres que te diga tu castigo ahora o mas tarde? (le dije yo mientras se acostaba en su cama)

-Ahora mama, ven acuéstate conmigo

-Veronica, tu papa dijo que te quitara tu celular (le dije cuando estaba a su lado)

-QUEEEE!!!!!! (dijo ella levantandose). Mama no me puedes hacer eso, tu sabes lo que significa porfavor mama (dijo ella llorando, me dolía verla así)

-Vamos a hacer algo, cuando llegues a la casa después del instituo yo te dejo hablar con tu Ray (le dije mientras le extendía la mano para que me diera el aparato). Hazme caso amor pudo ser peor

-Mama, puedo llamar a Ray por ultima vez? (puso la cara que Alice le había enseñado)

-Pero rápido, ya vengo voy a ver que hizo tu hermano, cuando entre quiero que me lo des (le dije mientras ella maracaba en el telefono)

Cuando entré al cuarto de Tom ya era muy tarde, estaba completamente dormido, yo no entendía como él era tan travieso, se veía como una angelito dormido, me acerqué y le dí un beso en su frente, ellos siempre serían mis bebes!!!!.....

PoV Jacob

Ya por fin estaba llegando a mi casa, despúes de dejar a Peter Sarah se había dormido, hoy fue una tarde muy agitada, ahora habían nuevos miembros, y muy jóvenes, esos chicos son unos inmaduros. Todo el día esperando llegar rápido a casa para estar con mis dos amores, cuando me encuentro con esto, yo se que mi hija no tiene nada que ver y menos Amelia, esa chica no sería capaz de matar ni una mosca, el culpable de todo esto tenía nombre y apellido SAMUEL ULEY. Ese chico solo existía para dar problemas, primero a Sam y luego a Sam y a mi.

-Hija llegamos (le dije cuando ya estaba entrando al garaje de mi casa)

Sarah nisiquiera se movió, Amelia muchismo menos, que bien!!!!, dije en voz alta

-AMORR!!! (Nessie, no pude evitar sonreír mientras me abrazaba)

-Nessie te extrañe mucho hoy, no te imaginas (le dije dándole muchos besos por toda su cabeza)

-Yo igual Jake, que bien que llegaste, el bebe también te extraño mucho(dijo mientras yo le daba besos a su vientre). Hay que llevar a las chicas a su cama amor

-Deberiamos dejarlas aquí, así aprenderán que mi auto es sagrado

-JACOB!!!! (me dijo con una cara seria)

Agarre a cada chica como un costal de papas, Nessie me miró con mala cara pero no iba a hacer dos viajes para llevar a cada una.

-Amor te prepare algo rico para comer (dijo Nessie cuando salía del cuarto de las chicas)

-No amor, todavía me queda un asunto por arreglar(le dije abrazandola, ella me llenaba de paz)

-Amor, voy a quitarle el carro a Sarah, de ahora en adelante la llevaré yo (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-Me parece buena idea amor, ya vengo (dije mientras le daba un beso)

Necesitaba hablar con ese chico, tenía que dejarles las cosas claras….

No tarde mucho en llegar a la casa de Sam, ya era muy tarde, pero SAM por suerte estaba afuera

-Jacob, ya se que estas muy molesto, yo también lo estoy, pero está dormido

-Sam, que mal, tengo ganas como de matarlo (le dije yo sentándome junto a él)

-Yo también Jake, me dan ganas de estrangularlo por inmaduro

-SAMMMMM!!! (Emlily salió muy enfadada). ES TU HIJOOOOOO!!!!! (le gritaba mientras él rodeaba los ojos). Hola Jake, quieres algo de comer?

-Hola Em, no gracias, Nessie me espera (dije mientras me levantaba, ahí no iba a hacer nada). Sam todavía tengo una charla pendiente con él

-Y yo (dijo cuando se despidió)……

PoV TOm

-TOMMMMM!!!!!!! (Escuché el grito de mi mamá interrumpiendo mi perfecto sueño). LEVANTATE TIENES QUE IR AL INSTITUTO!!!!

-Mama, me siento muy mal, no creo que vaya hoy

-A si?, dime que tienes hijo

-Tengo dolor de cabeza, mucho y el estomago revuelto, y me siento un poco débil, me imagino que no debo tener buena pinta, es mejor que vaya mañana

-QUEEE!!, CLARO QUE NO TE LEVANTAS Y TE BAÑAS YA!!!!, NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTES ENFERMO ESO SE LLAMA RESACA, QUIEN TE MANDA A DESAPARACER ANOCHE ASÍ

Me levante de la cama mientras mi madre todavía gritaba y me dí una ducha, me sentí mejor cuando ya estaba listo, Verónica se sentía muy mal también, pero al parecer a todos nos iban a obligar hoy a ir al instituto.

-Mamá, y si tomo algo para humano tu crees que me haga efecto?

-No lo se inténtalo, pero rápido ya Esme está por llegar

Escuché que el carro de Peter ya había llegado así que salí corriendo

-ADIOS MAMA!!!!!

Cuando entre en el carro estaban Anthony, Samuel y Peter en muy mal estado, la abuela se veía muy feliz

-Hola querido, como te encuntras? (me pregunto cuando arranco)

-MAAALL!!! (dije llevando mis manos a la cabeza)

-Ya veo que todos nos sentimos iguale (dijo Peter)

-Limitate a hablar lo menos posible la cabeza me va a explotar (dijo Anthony, mientras Esme se reia)

Cuando llegamos al instituto las chicas estaban esperando en el estacionamiento, al parecer a Sarah también le quitaron su carro porque no se veía por ningún lado

-VAYAA!!!!, jamás me imagine que lucieriamos así (dijo Sophi agarrando su cabeza)

-Vamos a clase, entre mas rápido entremos mas rápido salimos (dijo Samuel mientras tomaba de la mano a Sarah)

Las clases estuvieron muy aburridas como siempre, las chicas se me acercaban como molestos mosquitos, así que e intentado todo el día que se alejen de mí, iba camino al comedor, necesitaba tomar café, en los pasillos se estaba rumorando sobre una chica nueva, VAYA OTRA MAS!!!!, dije en voz alta. Cuando ví que se estaba acercando la líder de las animadoras, ella era la mas molesta de todas, siempre llegaba con su buena actitud, y hoy no estaba para eso.

-TOMMMM!!!! (dijo gritando y abrazándome, es que nadie entendía que me sentía muy mal?)

-Hola (le dije con cara de fastidio)

-Vaya, tienes mala pinta, estuviste de fiesta anoche y no me invitaste?

-Exacto (le dije mientras seguía caminando, hoy no quería soportar a ninguna de ellas)

-Sabes que pronto será el baile, y debido a que las chicas son las que invitan (me dijo mientras trataba de alcanzarme), quieres ir conmigo?

Tenia que pensar muy bien esta propuesta, no podía ir con cualquiera y mucho menos con mi hermana, aunque esa chica mosquito era muy codiciada aquí en el instituto, pero la haría sufrir un ratico

-Déjame pensarlo!! (le dije con una gran sonrisa, escuché como su corazón se aceleró).

Seguí caminando, la chica se quedó suspirando, era encantador volverlas así. En el comedor ya todos estaban ahí, en la mesa de siempre, pero con sus cabezas sobre la mesa, ninguno tenía bueno pinta para nada, yo fui y compré café para todos, cuando se los llevé me lo agradecieron, nadie dijo nada alguno durmieron y otros solo pensaban, yo estaba un poco aburrido, todavía faltaban diez minutos para entrar a la próxima clase.

Tenía que pensar que hacer luego del castigo, necesitaba algo de diversión en mi vida, es muy aburrido estar así sin nada que hacer, yo no entiendo como Anthony se porta tan bien, por Amelia?, si por él fuera estaría con ella las 24 horas, y Sarah y Samuel, que idiotas eran, eso del amor no sirve para mi. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que se estaba escuchando un corazón mas rápido que el de Sarah. –NESSIE??- dije levantando la cabeza, todos hicimos lo mismo pero la causante de ese sonido era otra.

-Es la chica nueva (dijo Peter), al parecer no es tan diferente

Estaba sentanda de espaldas a nosotros, no la veía muy bien, estaba sola en una mesa, no era como mi familia, se veía muy sencilla.

-YA DEJA DE MIRAR!!! (dijo Sarah dándome un golpe)

-Estoy tanteando el terreno chicos, ya saben (dije yo con una gran sonrisa)

-Mucho cuidado Tom, ella no es humana (dijo Anthony)

-No será amiga de la familia?, es extraño que nadie sabía de ella (dijo Sophi, eso era muy cierto, se supone que mi familia conoce a todo nuestro mundo)

-La manada tampoco sabía nada (dijo Samuel con una cara de confusión)

-Tal vez solo se enteraron anoche cuando estábamos afuera, por eso no sabíamos nada (dijo Amelia)

-TENGO QUE CONOCERLA!!! (dije en voz muy alta todos escucharon)

-Tom creo que lo mejor será que la dejes en paz, vas a hacer que nos saquen a todos (dijo Peter)

Volví la mirada hacia ella, me daba curiosidad, la chica se levanto, era hermosa, tenia el cabello oscuro largo y liso, era blanca pero estaba bronceada con los ojos azules, definitivamente la mujer mas hermosa que e visto en mi vida, se volteó hacia nosotros y me miro muy muy mal.

-VAYAA!!! (dijo Verónica volteando a verme). Te odia

-Hablamos después (les dije mientras me levantaba)

Seguí su olor, necesitaba conocerla, era muy hermosa no me había sentido así por alguien, me gustaba mucho, ella se dirigió al estacionamiento, cuando llegue estaba montándose en su gran moto para irse. Yo me quede estático, no podía ni siquiera pensar en que decirle IMBECIL!!!!!. Pensé, que mujer había podido conmigo? Ninguna, ni siquiera mis papas podían conmigo , ella no iba a ser la primera, ví como se marchaba..

Decidí volver a clase, tenía que tratar de pórtame bien, si pronto era el baile necesitaba mi auto, cuando entré al edificio donde tenía clase estaba esperando el molesto grupo de chicas.

-Ahora no voy tarde (les dije mientras seguía de largo)

"QUE ODIOSOO!!!, PERO ES BELLOOO", escuché que decían entre ellas, entre a mi ultima clase, ya faltaba poco, tenía que contarle a la familia sobre ella, era medio extraña, se veía que era alguien difícil, iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía conquistarla, pero a lo ultimo todas caen ante mi, soy irresistible!!!!.

Cuando sonó el timbre volé hasta el estacionamiento, literalmente, ya la abuela estaba esperándonos, entré al carro y le conté sobre la nueva visitante, mientras llegábamos a la casa.

Entre y ya estaba mi madre ahí, le dí los detalles, ya todos estaban al tanto de todos, pero no le conté a mi mamá lo que había sentido por ella, era extraño decidí ir a dormir un rato, para ver si me pasaba la resaca, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su rostro, es su olor, en su voz en su cuerpo…

-TOMMM!!! (mi madre otra vez despertándome). Hay unas niñas que están llamando afuera, ve y las atiendes, la despachas de una vez no quiero niñas entrometidas en la casa

Escuche esas palabras muy lejos, "Niñas entrometidas", los molestos mosquitos. Me levanté, en cinco segundos ya estaba en la puerta

-Hola Tom como estas? (dijo la mas fastidiosa de todas, la líder de las porristas)

-Que desean? (dije yo saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi)

-Solo queríamos saber si quieres ir a una fiesta en casa de Frank, te estuvimos llamando pero no atendías

-FRANK??? (se suponía que nos tenía mucha rabia por la pelea). No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer, de todas formas, deberíamos hacer algo el fin de semana (les dije picándoles un ojo, escuche como sus corazones casi se le salían del pecho)

-Perfecto, entonces hasta luego (dijo la Líder con una gran sonrisa)

-Tom no es justo que ilusiones a esas chicas así (dijo mi mama que estaba detraz de la puerta)

-Mamá, no averiguaron nada de la chica nueva? (le dije cambiando de tema, esa conversación ya la habíamos tenido)

-Si, hace rato fuimos a visitarla a su casa, vive sola, es como Nessie, al parecer su papa era Joham. Solo sabemos eso es bastante reservada

-Ni siquiera preguntaron su nombre? (le dije yo sorprendido, por lo general ellas era muy curiosas en saber la vida de las demás personas)

-Se llama Laura, Alice está tratando de comunicarse con Nahuel, ya sabe seguro son hermanos, Bella está preocupada por los motivos en que ella está aquí, y lo mas curioso de todo es que no acepto nuestra ayuda para nada. Se debe gastar un geniecito!!!!! (dijo mi mama subiendo a su cuarto)

Me puse a ver televisión, por suerte ya faltaba poco para ir al instituto de nuevo, tenía que hacer algo para ganarme su confianza, ya estaba ansioso por volverla a ver

-TOMMM!!!! No se supone que tienes que hacer tus deberes? (dijo mi madre bajando de nuevo)

-Si mama, voy de una vez a eso

Los hice muy rápido, tenía mucho tiempo libre, y no sabía que mas hacer, ya estaba listo para ir al instituto pero no me vendrían a buscar hasta dentro de dos eternas horas, así que decidí ir a molestar a mi hermana

-Hola hermanita (dije entrando a su cuarto)

-VETE!!!!, IDIOTA ESTOY HABLANDO, Y TOCA LA PUERTA

Salí de inmediato de ahí mi hermana era un verdadero monstruo, estaba hablando como cosa rara por su celular, no entendía porque siempre lo hacía, se supone que sus amigas eran Sophi, Sarah y Amelia. Decidí no prestarle atención, total era su vida, estaba tan aburrido.

-Tom si quieres acompáñame al taller, necesito ayuda con unas cosas (dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto)

Yo asentí, no tenía que hacer en la casa, así por lo menos cambiaba de ambiente.

-Sabes que a Laura le encantan los autos (dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa). Pero le gustan mas las motos, yo le conté sobre el taller y me dijo que si le podía dar trabajo ahí.

-Y tu que le dijiste? (no podía creerlo)

-Que si, jamás había conocido a una chica que le gustara la mecánica y que fuera tan hermosa, a parte de mi claro está, aunque ella no se arregla mucho, pero eso no le quita lo linda que es, tendré que darle algunos consejos de moda

Mi mama se ponía fastidiosa cuando hablaba de eso, por supuesto que Laura no era como ellas, era mucho mas sencilla, y mucho mas hermosa, pero porque tendría que trabajar?

-Mama y porque te pidió el empleo?

-Seguro no tiene dinero hijo, ya sabes que las personas tienen que trabajar para tenerlo, y tal vez no podía buscar otro empleo porque se supone que es menor de edad y necesitaría el permiso de sus padres y no tiene

Cuando llegamos el garaje estaba abierto, era extraño se supone que mi madre siempre era la primera en llegar, luego Jacob y después los demás empleados

-Porque está abierto?

-Porque el turno de Laura es en la madrugada amor, ya sabes ella tiene que ir a clases

Vaya, ella estaba ahí que suerte. Cuando entramos ella se veía de lo mas sexi completamente llena de grasa y con su ropa sucia.

-Hola Rose, ya termine con esta bebe (dijo señalando una gran moto)

-Vaya Laura, se escucha muy bien, que bueno que te encargues de ellas, ya sabes que mi especialidad son los autos. Ve y tráeme las partes que están en el deposito me dijo mi madre

Estaba escuchando su conversación, ella me ignoraba completamente, y yo aún no tenia la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella por los mandados de mi madre

-Bueno Rose me voy ya, tengo que arreglarme para el instituto nos vemos mañana (dijo mientras se montaba en su moto y se iba)

-TOMMM!!! , no te quedes lelo hijo (me decía mi mama entre risas)

-Porfavor (le dije yo bufando)

La abuela no tardó en llegar, ya comenzaba otra vez la tortura del instituto, desde que llegué estuve pendiente para ver si la veía, cuando llegué ella aún no estaba ahí su moto no estaba en el estacionamiento, todos me miraban extraño "Ya Tom que no parezcas que estas desesperado", pensé, ya todos estábamos en nuestras clases, veía como Samuel y Sarah se pasaban notitas, y como Verónica suspiraba escribiendo en su cuaderno –Bicha rara- le dije muy bajito y ella me dio una mirada asesina. Estaba contando los segundos para que llegara la hora del almuerzo, 5, 4, 3, 2. Me levante de mi asiento y salí, era el primero salir al pasillo, me quedé un rato parado, esperando cuando la escuche, estaba hablando con la mosquito líder, PERFECTO!!!! Dije en voz alta

Me acerque a ellas, necesitaba llamar su atención, cuando la mosquito se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca su corazón se aceleró, pero ella tenía una cara de disgusto, no entendía porque

-Hola Tom, ya conoces a Laura? (dijo ella señalándola). Ya vengo me Frank me está llamando no se muevan (dijo mientras corría al otro extremo del pasillo)

-Te ayudo? (le dije al ver que tenía todos sus libros en las manos)

-NO!!! (me dijo en tono cortante mientras comenzaba a caminar)

-Puedo acompañarte?

-NO!! (me dijo sin voltear)

Viendo como se movía al caminar, y ante la ausencia de algún comentario dije muy bajito –Me gustas para nuera de mama-. Ella volteó y me planto una gran cachetada, era bastante fuerte, todos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo como era vilmente rechazado por la mujer mas hermosa del universo, yo no tenía palabras, solo la podía ver y no podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Vaya!!! (dijo la mosquito de nuevo llegando). Estas bien?, fue bastante ruda

-Si claro, no te preocupes por mi (dije mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, y dándole las gracias a la suerte de que ninguno de la familia estuviera ahí)

Ví que estaba sentada sola en una mesa, no entendía porque no me permito acompañarla

-Que tienes? (me pregunto mi hermana)

-Nada (le dije yo aburrido)

-TOMMM NO LO PUEDO CREERRR!!! (dijo Samuel quien no paraba de reír sentándose en la mesa)

-Lobito, si te gusta tanto tu moto mejor CALLATE!!! (lo amenace)

-Que es lo que pasa? (pregunto Sarah molesta)

-Nada amor, no te preoupes esta perfecto (dijo Samuel dándole un Beso, le había echo caso a mi amenaza)

-Porque Laura no se sienta con nosotros? (preguntó Sophi)

-Sophi, no la conocemos solo es cuestión de confianza, si quieres vamos y la invitamos a nuestra mesa (era la mejor idea que mi hermana había tenido desdeee…. Que nació)

Sophi y Veronica le dijeron que se sentara con nosotros, pero ella no quizo, así que ellas la acompañaron, ya estaba en la ultima clase, no había podido dejar de pensar porque ella me odiaba tanto?

-Si sigues así se te va a fundir el cerebro, recuerda que yo soy el que pienso no tu (dijo Peter muy bajito)

Yo no le respondí, en realidad tenía razón, no tenía porque estar pensando en ella, así que ya no iba a pensar mas en ella…

Ya estábamos llegando otra vez al instituto, el tiempo se me pasó volando, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, estaba loco definitivamente.

-Feliz día mis amores (nos dijo la abuela, no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado)

Cuando la busqué ella ya estaba ahí, coqueteando con FRANK!!!!, ese idiota, vi como la mosquita líder venía hacia mí con una gran sonrisa, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego pensé y me acerque a la porrista, la abrace y le di una gran gran gran beso, todos en el estacionamiento se quedaron viendo, eso era lo que quería, gracias a mis lentes oscuros pude ver la cara de cada uno, mi familia se veía furiosa, cuando la vi a ella estaba mirando nuestro beso, no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

-VAYAAA!!!! (dijo la mosquito alejándose para respirar)

El director llegó y nos envió de nuevo a clase, no me castigaron él no se dio cuenta del espectáculo, había logrado lo que quería pero dejé un cabo suelto, ahora la mosquito le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo que éramos novios. Estábamos en clase de Biología, y mi familia no paraba de burlarse de mí, estaba verde de la rabia…

El resto del día transcurrió normal, ella se había ido y yo trataba de esconderme de mi "NOVIA", cuando la abuela nos buscó ella se sumó a las burlas, tenía el genió por el piso, pero ya por fin estaba solo en mi habitación, mi mama no estaba y Veronica no llegaba aún. Cuando recibí una llamada

-Hola Tommyy!!! (la mosquito no sabia como me llamaba). Como hoy es viernes decidimos ir a la playa y hacer una fogata, y como ahora eres mi novio no puedes faltar, vienen unas primas y yo les dije que tu llevarías a tus primos así que no tardes. (dijo y colgó)

Algo diferente, pensé, era algo bueno. Tomé el teléfono para cuadrar todo

-Peter, hay una fogata en la playa esta noche y estamos invitados, ya dije que sí, no te puedes negar, avisale a Samuel, yo le digo a Anthony

Todo había salido perfecto, a todos nos dieron permiso, no lo podía creer, las chicas estaban de compras con Alice y mi madre así que era perfecto, cuando llegamos a la fogata nos dimos cuenta que habían puras chicas

-No creo que a Amelia le agrade saber que estoy aquí (dijo Anthony)

-No seas cobarde hermano!!! (le dije yo). Nadie se va a enterar

-Te apuesto 500 dolares a que Anthony no aguanta aquí 5 minutos porque le tiene miedo a Amelia (le dijo Peter a Samuel)

-ECHO!!! (dijo Samuel, eso era perfecto así Anthony ya no se iria)

Todos estábamos rodeados de esas chicas, era fantástico!!!, ya teníamos cinco horas de lo mas aburridas ahí, así que decidí hacer algo divertido

-Te apuesto 200 dolares a que Samuel no es capaz de entrar en fase y subirse a ese árbol como lobo (le dije yo a Anthony señalándole una enorme árbol que estaba en el bosque)

-ECHO!!! (dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa). Pero te apuesto a que tú no le ganas en una competencia de nado a Peter

-Apuesto 500 dólares a les gano a todos nadando(dijo Samuel entusiasmado)

-ECHO!!! (dijimos todos)

Nos alejamos de la fogata, fuimos a la orilla y nos quitamos la ropa, no la podíamos mojar, la dejamos en un lugar seguro y comenzamos la competencia, Peter iba ganando, Samuel era el ultimo, cuando vi que Laura estaba caminando muy cerca de la orilla, ella se dio cuenta que nosotros estábamos nadando, corrió y agarró nuestra ropa y se fue, yo me detuve, nadie mas se dio cuenta de eso

-PARENN!!! (dije yo mientras todos se acercaban)

Había pasado media hora desde que nos metimos desnudos al mar, ahora no teníamos a nadie que nos ayudará, no podíamos salir porque las chicas todavía seguían con la fogata

-Estoy HARTO!!! (dijo Anthony muy fuerte)

-Yo creo que tenemos que ir a buscar nuestra ropa

Laura colgó la ropa en el gran árbol donde se suponía que se iba a montar Samuel

-Vaya esa chica si que es mala (dijo Samuel)

-Vamos, no seamos cobardes chicos, son solo un grupo de humanas (dijo Peter que comenzaba a nadar)

Siempre confiábamos en Peter, así que lo seguimos, tratamos de ir muy rápido así que nadie nos vio

-Perfecto!!! (dije con una gran sonrisa llegando al árbol)

Ella se había encargado de colocar toda la ropa ahí, salvo la mía, yo todavía seguí desnudo en la mitad del bosque, y mi familia estaba burlándose de mí, lo que hizo que las chicas se dieran cuenta, ahora TODOS estaba riéndose de mi, cuando comencé a sentir peligro

-OH NO!!! (dije en voz alta y Anthony me miró preocupado )

Las chicas aparecieron en la fogata, Sarah y Amelia estaban muy molestas, ahora tenían a Anthony y a Samuel rogándole que lo perdonaran

-IMBECILES!!! (dije yo en voz alta)

-CALLATE HERMANO!! (me dijo Veronica). EL que esta desnudo eres tu

Ahora todos se estaban burlando mas de mí, tuve que salir de la playa hasta la casa completamente desnudo y aguantar todas sus burlas y humillaciones, estaba tan molesto..

Cuando llegué a la casa mi madre estaba muy molesta, ahora no podía salir de mi habitación, me acosté y no pude dejar de pensar en ella, no entendía porque era así conmigo si yo estaba enamorado?, no entendía que era lo que me pasaba….

-Mama que haces? (dije despertándome y viendo a mi madre moverse por toda la habitación)

-Arreglo tu maleta tu vuelo sale en dos horas (VUELO!!!!!)

-Para donde nos vamos? (dije mientras me levantaba de la cama)

-TU!!!!, eres el que te vas con tu padre, te espera en Florencia cuando llegues y de ahí se van con los Rumanos (MI CASTIGOOO!!!)

-Mamá, recuerda que a mi no me pueden castigar

-Lo sé, y nadie te está castigando, no estas en peligro solo vas a ayudar a la familia, ya no te vas a quedar haciendo tus travesuras aquí (mi mama estaba bastante enfadada, ni siquiera me estaba gritando)

‑Y quienes se van conmigo?

-Tu solo (Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama no lo podía creer, no lo vi venir porque se supone que para mí eso no era un castigo ERA UNA TORTURAAA!!!)

-Y porque Verónica no se va conmigo?

-Porque ella no está castigada, como a ti no se te puede castigar entonces vamos a cambiarte de ambiente (dijo ella muy sonriente, sabía que estaba sufriendo)

PERFECTO!!!!, dije en voz alta. Ella me estaba volviendo loco no podía dejar de imaginármela, y que haría yo en Volterra, esto iba a ser lo mas aburrido del mundo, es que nadie se compadece de mi?.

-Mama, es que tu no me quieres? (le pregunte yo cuando ya estaba por montarme al avión)

-Hijo, yo te amo mas que mi propia vida, pero esto va a ser un aprendizaje para ti, ve y MADURAA!! (dijo dándome un abrazo)

Estaba perdido, no me sentía en peligro, no sabia como salir de esa situación, me monté en el avión y mire mal a todo el mundo, no estaba de ánimos para nada, las demás personas hablaban de que yo era un problemático, a mi solo me gusta divertirme nadie entiende eso.

El viaje se hizo ETERNO, en todo el viaje no pude dejar de pensar en que ella me odiaba, me baje del avión y vi que ya mi padre me estaba esperando ahí, se veía un poco molesto.

-Tom!, como estas hijo? (dijo mientras me abrazaba)

-Bien, cuando nos vamos a casa?

-No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que hacer todavía.

-Se están dando cuenta que esta es la primera vez que me castigan? (dije yo dándole todas mis maletas)

-No, hijo nadie te está castigando, solo vas a cambiar un tiempo de ambiente a ver si ese cerebro cambia también (dijo golpeando mi cabeza)

-Si claro, esto no es un castigo es una TORTURA, (ya estábamos en el carro)

-Tienes que verlo de esta manera, dale gracias al Cielo que ninguno de nosotros estaba en Forks cuando se escaparon, ni cuando tu hiciste que todas esas niñas estuvieran detraz de ti, Ya se que somos sexis pero tienes que pasar desapercibido. Pero tengo que concederte que lo del escape fue genial (dijo con una gran sonrisa, después me dicen inmaduro a mi!!!), Rose estaba muy molesta, no te imaginas, grito como dos horas en el teléfono, y BEllA estaba peor!!!!!!!, no puedo creer como Sophi jugó con las emociones de tu mama, JAJAJAJA!!!!

-SI, fue increíble, somos un buen grupo, podríamos derrotar al cualquiera (dije yo con una gran sonrisa). Y el abuelo no está molesto?

-Ya nadie lo está, bueno las que están en Forks si, y Jacob le quería quitar la cabeza a Samuel, Edward lo tubo que controlar. Hasta Esme grito, pero nadie le gana a tu mama, se estaban volviendo locas mientras ustedes llegaban, Jasper estaba ya por irse cuando Jacob llamó y nos dijo que los iba a buscar, Cuando todos llegaron yo hable con tu mama, no me imaginaba que el alcohol les iba hacer efecto (dijo muerto de la risa)

-Si, esa fue una muy mala idea, y que hacen ustedes en el castillo?

-Estábamos haciendo unos tratados, pero nadie llego a ningún acuerdo, mañana en la mañana partimos a Asia, (dijo con una gran sonrisa), se aproxima una guerra entre clanes ya sebes por el territorio, va a ser muy divertido

-Bueno, por lo menos algo divertido (estaba dudando en si contarle o no contarle sobre aquella chica). Papa al instituto llegó una nueva chica que es como Nessie

-Si, ya estamos al tanto de todo, no crees que sea peligrosa?

-No, es demasiado hermosa para ser mala. Papa no me la puedo sacar de la mente

-Y todavía no se a enamorado de ti? (me dijo sorprendido)

-No, ella me odia

-Vaya!! Hijo creo que estas perdiendo tus encantos, al parecer ese don desapareció cuando te enamoraste (dijo mi papa entre risas)………


	24. Chapter 24 HUYENDO

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"Comic Sans MS"; panose-1:3 15 7 2 3 3 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

PoV Sophi

Mi mama se tomó muy enserio mi castigó, ahora era su muñeca, estaba un poco cansada y ya me había burlado lo suficiente de Tom

-Mama tu crees que le haga algo Rose a TOm? (le pregunte mientras hacía unos diseños)

-Está camino a Volterra (dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa)

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Y tu te alegras de eso???? (mi mama estaba mas loca que una cabra)

-No me alegra que lo alejen de nosotros, pero se lo merecía, ayer todos se portaron muy mal, y es obvio que la idea original fue de él, además estaba llamando mucho la atención en el instituto Sophi tu sabes que eso es muy malo para nosotros

-Tienes razón, lo voy a extrañar (dije mientras entraba en el baño)

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!,(gritó mi mama dando salticos) mama por favor no grites estoy a tu lado y tengo oídos de vampiro

-Ya lo sé, (dijo ella con una gran sonrisa) pero Nahuel no tarda en llegar

Nahuel era el hermano de Laura, mi madre estaba como loca buscándolo, al parecer ella no sabía nada de él

-Mama, cálmate pareces una niña, voy a ducharme y a acostarme a dormir necesito descansar

-NOOOOO!!!!, ve y cámbiate no tienes buena pinta, dentro de un rato va a llegar Nahuel, te acuerdas de él?

-SI mama, ya me se toda la historia

-Voy a prepararte la ropa, Nahuel llegará en media hora

Ya estaba vestida, mi mama decidió vestirme con un pequeño vestido rosa, era muy tierno como una especie de tutu, y unos enormes zapatos de tacón negros espectaculares,

-Mama, recuerda que papa te dijo que yo no soy tu maquini ni tu muñeca personal (dije mientras ella me peinaba)

-Si hija pero él no está aquí, y ese es tu castigo, así que vas a ser mi pequeña muñeca, vas a quedar perfecta no te quejes (como extrañaba a papá)

-Extraño a papá, no sabes cuando llegan?

-Falta una semana para que lleguen según mi visión, y yo también lo extraño demasiado, no te gustaría que nos fuéramos con él?

-No, mama tengo que ir al instituto, además que vamos a hacer nosotras allá?, eso va a ser muy aburrido

-Si, tienes razón, cuando lleguen nosotras nos vamos a Italia, tenemos que comprar las cosas para Josué y tenemos que conocer a Ray, estoy tan emocionada todo va a ser espectacular

-Mama, y quienes vamos a ir?

-Según lo que yo vi solo nosotras cuatro, pero tu papá no sabe nada del viaje ni ninguno de ellos así que hay que esperar a ver que deciden

Mi mama siempre sabía todo, hoy tenía su energía a millón, ya estábamos en la casa de la abuela, Verónica y yo estábamos recostadas en el sofá, ellas estaban hablando en la cocina mientras esperábamos que Nahuel llegue

-Mis niñas tomen esto, (dijo la abuela dándonos café)

-Peter estaba con Anthony haciendo un trabajo del instituto y tía Bella estaba supervisándolos

-Esme, no vas a ir con nosotras al Italia entonces? (dijo mi mama entrando a la sala)

-No, es mejor que me quede aquí, extraño mucho a Carlisle y él siempre se la pasa ocupado no va a tener tiempo para Peter

-SI, es verdad, ya viene (dijo tía Rose)

-VAMOSSS ARRIBA ARRIBAA!! (dijo mi mama levantándonos). Él es un amigo muy especial de la familia chicas, pongas sus mejores caras por favor

La abuela salió disparada para la puerta, cuando llegó detrás de ella estaba él, si yo me hubiese podido sonrojar lo hubiese echo, era hermoso, era mas que hermoso era un Dios, moreno con el cabello oscuro y completamente desarreglado, tenía los ojos marrones más hermosos del mundo, y su sonrisa, era espectacular. Yo no pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente, me sentía torpe, las piernas ahora eran de gelatina, mi mama me miró como si me fuera a morder

-Estas son las niñas, Victoria y Sophi (dijo la Abuela Esme despertándome del sueño que tenía ahora en frente)

-Hola Nahuel, mucho gusto yo soy Verónica Sade Cullen Hale, hija de Rosalie y Emmett (dijo Verónica como si nada)

Todas las miradas se posaron en mi, todos estábamos esperando a que yo diera mi presentación, pero en mi mundo solo estaba él con su mirada fija en mí, yo lo estaba mirando también?, La abuela Esme se aclaró la garganta, y yo deje de mirarla

-Ella es mi hija Nahuel, se llama Madeleine Sophia (dijo mi madre dándome un palmadita en la espalda, yo no podía reaccionar y él no quitaba los ojos de mi)

-Te ofrezco algo de tomar?(le dijo la abuela Esme llamando su atención)

Mi mamá me quería matar, metafóricamente, Nahuel era espectacular, yo solo podía mirar al piso, él nos contó las v historias que vivió desde la última vez que estuvo en la familia, quedó sorprendido por Laura, él sabia que tenía otra hermana pero nunca la había visto ni sabía como era, solo sabía que estaba en peligro y venía a ayudarla. Verónica le contó un poco de nuestra vida, cuando sentí que alguien me estaba halando hacia fuera de la casa

Era mi mamá, me estaba llevando casi arrastrada hasta nuestra casa

-Pero que diablos te pasa Sophi? (me dijo ella mirándome fijamente)

-Nada mama, no me pasa nada estoy normal vez? (dije yo)

-Es mejor que vayas a hacer tus tareas, yo voy con tu abuela a instalar a Nahuel, estas segura que estas bien Sophi, actuaste muy extraño. Dime la verdad TE GUSTAAAAAAA!!!

-Mama, por favor mi cabeza (le dije yo en un gesto dramático). No me gusta solo voy a recostarme

Necesitaba separarme un momento de mi madre y su hiperactividad, necesitaba a mi papa, -Voy a llamarlo- dije buscando mi celular

-Sophi todo esta bien?

-Hola papa, si todo bien, te extraño mucho mi mama me va a volver loca

-Yo también hija, ya pronto estaremos allá, ya llegó Nahuel?

-Si ya llegó, la abuela y mama lo están instalando. Y como están las cosas allá?

-Difíciles nadie se quiere poner de acuerdo hija, pero todo saldrá bien. Me hacen mucha falta tesoro ya las quiero ver (mi papa siempre era mi paz)

-TU a nosotras papa, te amo, te dejo para que sigas trabajando, besos y saludos para todos

Ya me sentía mucho mejor, hice todos los deberes y baje a la sala a ver televisión, cuando sentí que alguien se estaba aproximando y me llegó el olor de Nahuel. Tocaron la puerta yo salí a abrir, si era el!!!!

-Hola (dijo con una gran sonrisa, me aseguré de sonreírle igual). Estas ocupada?

-No, solo estaba viendo televisión, pero pasa, quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, la idea de la televisión me agrada (quería ver televisión conmigo?), tu mama y Esme se fueron a hablar con Laura, decidimos que lo mejor sería que yo no fuera, ya sabes cosas de mujeres, tu mama estaba un poco preocupada por ti y yo me ofrecí para venir a ver si estabas bien

-Ah!!!!!, estoy bien (dije yo un poco avergonzada, MI MAMA!!!!!).

-Si, estas bien!!! Entonces…. (se estaba levantando para irse)

-No te vayas!!!!!, vamos a charlar un rato no estoy acostumbrada a estar sola (le dije yo, yo amaba estar sola pero amaba muchísimo mas poder estar al lado de ese hombre)

-Perfecto (dijo sentándose de nuevo y con una gran sonrisa). Así que tu eres la pequeña de Jasper

-Si, bueno soy la hija de él pero no soy pequeña (yo no quería que me tratara como una niña)

-Tienes los ojos mas hermosos e impresionantes que e visto en mi vida (el había vivido muchos años y mis ojos eran los mas hermosos)

-Gracias!!!!!, saqué los ojos de mi madre, claro antes de la transformación, eso creemos ya que mi papá los tenía marrones, mi mama no lo sabe muy bien ya sabes su historia

-Si, y veo que sacaste el cabello de tu papá

-Si, ondulado y rubio, mi madre me lo a querido pintar y cambiar de mil y una formas, pero mi papa no la a dejado. (que estúpida me estaba volviendo, ni siquiera sabía que hablar)

Nahuel sabía nuestro origen secreto, la familia confiaba mucho en él, el tío Edward era el que le tenía idea porque quería tener algo con Nessie, ya va, él estaba enamorado de Nessie, no lo podía creer, estábamos en silencio viendo una película y el a veces me miraba, obviamente yo me daba cuenta de eso.

-Y en que año vas en el instituto?

-Tercero, igual que Verónica (necesitaba saber si a él le gustaba Nessie)

-Nahuel, tu piensas conquistar a Nessie (dije yo con toda la vergüenza del mundo, él se rió ante la pregunta)

-No, yo respeto a Nessie y a Jacob, ellos estaban echo él uno para el otro, lo que pasó en el pasado fue solo un gusto, yo jamás e estado enamorado.. Creo!!! (dijo juntando sus cejas)

-Ha!!!!, estaba preocupada, ya sabes Nessie va a tener otro bebe y ya tienen a Sarah

-Si, yo siempre hablo con ella, me a contando como han estado ustedes, antes de venir aquí la fui a visitar, su bebe está bastante grande, y su hija es muy hermosa. Se ve que es muy feliz

-Si, todos somos muy felices con nuestras familias

Sentí que mi mamá se estaba acercando a la casa, entonces Nahuel que estaba un poco mas cerca de mi, miró fijamente él televisor, noté que se puso muy nervioso

-HIJAAAA!!!!!!

‑Mama en la sala estoy con Nahuel (mi mama llegó y puso cara de confusión)

-Hola Nahuel, ya hablamos con Laura, está loca por conocerte (dijo con una gran sonrisa), le explicamos que tú estas aquí y dijo que fueras a su casa, es una chica bastante difícil

Nahuel le dio las gracias a Alice y se despidió, después que se fue tenía encima la mirada sospechosa de mi madre

-Ya mama dime que quieres o que piensas

-Sophi, viste como Nahuel te miraba?

-Como me miraba? Normal?, con los ojos?

-No seas tonta hija, tu eres mas perspicaz que eso, Sophi yo me di cuenta de todo así que ya lo sé

-Mama, no se supone que tu no puedes ver el futuro de Nahuel?

-No tengo necesidad de ver el futuro, soy tu mama y se cuando algo le pasa a mi hija, además eso es algo que se notó por encima (mi mama me tenia donde quería)

-Y que fue lo que se noto mama?

-Sophi hija, mira hay cariños diferentes, diferentes formas de amar, por ejemplo el amor que yo siento por ti, es muy grande es incalculable e inimaginable al igual que el que siento por tu papa, pero el amor de tu padre es muy diferente, al igual que el amor que siento por Carlisle y Esme, o el que tu sientes por mí, o el que siento por mis lindos sobrinos, o por mis hermanos, hasta por Bella que es mi mejor amiga

-Si mama ya al grano entiendo todo eso.

-Bueno Sophi, cuando yo me convertí en vampiro lo primer que vino a mi cabeza fue la imagen de tu papa (hay no ya iba a comenzar con sus historias), y fue amor a primera vista.

-Si mama ya sé todo eso, ve al grano por favor(estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia)

-Bueno hija lo mismo les paso a Nahuel y a ti hoy (dijo Dando salticos). ESTAN ENAMORADDOOSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

-Mama por favor no grites eso alguien puede escuchar (dije yo halándola al piso). Nadie puede saber que a mi me gusta él, mama prométemelo hasta que yo esté lista y sienta que él me corresponde

-Hija, él te corresponde ya sabes que él amor para nosotros es algo muy diferente que el de los humanos, todo va a salir bien, pero te lo prometo con una condición

-La que tu quieras mama pero no digas nadan

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (mi mamá se puso a saltar como una loca por todos lados)

-Que fue lo que te prometí?(pregunte yo asustada)

-Yo Alice Cullen, voy a organizarte la mejor boda del universo (dijo desapareciendo)

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dijo yo siguiéndola, apenas lo había conocido hoy y no sabia si estaba enamorado de mí ya mi mama iba a comenzar a preparar la boda)DETENNNTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Después de tres horas la pude detener, me prometió que no diría nada que solo iba a comenzar a preparar todo por si acaso

-Mama, tu ya tienes la boda de Verónica preparada?

-Claro hija, ya tengo algunas cosas listas, y la de Anthony y la de Sarah, y Esme va a renovar los votos con Carlisle eso también lo tengo que arreglar, y ahora la tuya, estoy tan emocionada

-Mama, pero cálmate, voy a acostarme (me sentía muy cansada)

-Si ve, mañana Nahuel no te puede ver con unas horribles ojeras

Ya estaba en mi cama, pensando en Nahuel era la primer vez que me sentía así por alguien, no podía dejar mi estúpida sonrisa, que patética era, a todo esto se refería Verónica…….

Todo iba perfecto, ya habían pasado una semana desde que Nahuel llegó, ahora somos muy buenos amigos, Verónica, Sarah Amelia Nessie Bella Esme Peter en fin todos los que están aquí sabe que Nahuel me vuelve loca!!!!!, a Nessie ya le faltaba poco para dar a luz así que todos los que estaban en Volterra llegarían mañana. Todos los días después del instituto Nahuel y yo salíamos, ahora Laura era nuestra amiga, era una chica difícil pero muy noble, se la llevaba muy bien con la tía Rose, a ella le encantaban la mecánica y las motos. Nahuel estaba viviendo con ella, hoy decidimos ir al bosque, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo

-Hermosa Mailé, (él me decía así en su lenguaje significa princesa), tengo que irme por un tiempo, tengo que buscar a los que le quieren hacer daño a Laura, yo se que ella aquí va a estar bien, cuidada por tu familia al igual que tu

-Nahuel (dije yo colando mi mano en su rostro), pero cuando te vas?

-Ya tengo todo listo, solo me faltaba despedirme de ti, ya me despedí de tu familia, yo volveré pronto te lo prometo (dijo el dándole un beso a mi mano). Sophi, yo te quiero mucho

-Yo también Nahuel, espero verte pronto (estaba apunto de llorar no podía creer que tanta felicidad durara tan poco)

-Sophi, tu quieres ser mi novia? (Nahuel me amaba al igual que yo, tenía sus ojos aguados, yo ya estaba llorando). Yo se que no es justo que te pida esto y me vaya, pero te prometo que cuando regreses hablaremos con tu familia y con tus padres, yo te amo Sophi déjame hacerte feliz

Yo lo abrace y le dije que si, esperaría por él toda la eternidad, nos dimos un tierno beso y se fue. Me sentía muy mal, lo iba ala extrañar demasiado, así que decidí llamar a mi mamá, necesitaba si abrazo

-Mama, ven por favor

-Voy llegando hija (dijo mi mama yo ya la escuchaba venir, seguro ya lo había visto todo)

Nahuel estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, al parecer su padre tenía muchas cuentas pendientes con muchos vampiros y ahora la estaban buscando a ella para vengarse, ella era la menor de todas sus hermanas. Yo ya estaba en mi cuarto, mi mamá me trajo hasta aquí y se acostó junto a mi, no hacíamos eso desde que yo era una niña, era muy agradable estar con ella

-Mama te amo (le dije mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza)

-Yo también pequeña, siempre estaremos ahí para ti, cuando nos necesites. Y ya no estés mas triste, mira que me esta entristeciendo mucho verte así y tu papa no tarda en llegar, tu le quieres contar todo o vas a esperar a que él regrese?

-Es mejor esperar a que regrese, él me dijo que cuando lo hiciera iba a hablar con todos ustedes. Tu crees que papa ponga muchos problemas?

-Lo mas lógico es que se ponga muy celoso, pero lo aceptará hija no te preocupes, deberías levantarte y arreglarte, hoy se supone que es la pijamada.

-Si, Laura también se debe sentir un poco mal por la partida de Nahuel, al fin donde va a ser?

-En la casa de tu tia Rose, yo tengo que ir a buscar a nuestros hombres al aeropuerto (dijo mi mama levantándose)

Hoy todas las chicas decidimos hacer una pijamada, todas estábamos muy entusiasmadas, le íbamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta a Nessie y al bebe, la abuela había organizado todo, al fin las únicas que fueron a Italia fueron Verónica y Rose, yo no quise ir por Nahuel y mi mama no quiso ir por mi. Ya teníamos todos los regalos para Josué, estaba camino a la pijamada, desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos de todas, alguien se estaba acercando

-Hola Sophi (era Laura), ya veo que haya adentro están todas muy felices (dijo ella muy triste tenia sus ojos como si acabara de llorar)

-Si, Laura, siento lo de Nahuel (le dije mientras ella me abrazaba, eso era algo muy extraño, ella era una chica dura, fuerte)

-Sophi, yo también lo siento, él me contó que te amaba, discúlpame por quitartelo así.

-Laura eso no es tu culpa, además el vendrá pronto, no deberíamos estar así a él no le gustaría, tu sabes que estamos las dos para apoyarnos, es mas no deberías vivir allá tu sola, porque no te quedas en nuestra casa?, allá hay un cuarto vacio y mi mama te adora

-Si ustedes me aceptan yo encantada iría, yo nunca e tenido una familia pero ya siento como si ustedes lo fueran, por eso es tan difícil para mi separarme de mi hermano (me dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa)

Adentro todas estaban muy animadas, y a nosotras nos mejoró un poco el animo.

-VAMOS A DARLE LOS REGALOS A JOSUEEE!! (Grito Bella levantándose del suelo). Yo primero, toma Nessie espero que le guste

-Hay mama gracias (dijo Nessie mientras veía un pequeño libro de cuentos para dormir)

-Toma Nessie, de parte de Carlisle y yo (dijo Esme)

-Hay abuela gracias me encanta (era un bello cochecito para el bebe)

Cada una le entregó el regalo al bebe, ya tenía todo para su nacimiento, la tia Rose le entrego un cambio de ropa por todo un año

-Nessie yo te debo el regalo discúlpame, no venia preparada para eso (dijo Laura muy apenada)

-Hay Laura, ya sé que le puedes regalar (dijo Nessie mientras la abrazaba). TU puedes ser su niñera cuando yo o Jacob no lo pueda cuidar

-Vaya!!!!, eso sería perfecto me encantan los bebes

-Cuando Laura no pueda lo cuido yo (Dijo Rose con voz autoritaria)

-Si Rose no puede lo cuido yo Nessie (dijo la abuela Esme)

-No es justo y donde quedo yo?(dijo Bella)

-Y yo que soy su hermana?

-Y nosotras ¿(dijimos Verónica y yo al mismo tiempo)

-Ya chicas, eso solo un bebe y yo soy la que lo voy a cuidar todo el tiempo (dijo Nessie riéndose)

Pasamos una noche maravillosa, la abuela Esme nos contó historias de nuestros padres antes de existir

-Sophi tu mamá se volvió loca cuando tuvo la visión de que iba a ser amiga de Bella. Molesto a Edward como no tienes idea

-El día que yo los conocí a todos por primera vez, ella llegó y me dio un abrazo, me dijo que olía muy bien (dijo Bella y todas estábamos riendo mucho)

-Si, me recuerda a Edward cuando lo conocí (Dijo Amelia entre risas)

-LLEGAROONN!!! (grito Rose levantándose del piso)

Estaban llegando todos, yo fui corriendo a abrazar a mi papa y mi mama se nos unió, era una escena muy linda, Rose y Emmett estaban besándose como si no hubiese nadie, así que el abuelito Carlisle interrumpió todo

-Emmett, los niños están aquí

-Hola hijo te extrañe (dijo Rose separándose de Emmett y abrazando a Tom)

-SI mama ya todos nos dimos cuenta…

Después de que todos conocieran a Laura pasó algo muy extraño, ella no soportaba a Tom y Tom parecía un perrito detrás de ella, jamás creí ver a mi primo así por una mujer

PoV Tom

Cuando llegamos a casa todas estaban esperándonos, pero para mi sorpresa Laura estaba ahí, mi padre ya me había contando que se había echo amiga de la familia, pero no mía, me odiaba, yo trataba de llamar su atención pero me ignoraba.

-Tom parecer un perrito faldero (dijo mi papa riendo)

-Gracias papa, acabas de describir como eres con mi mama (Jasper Edward y Carlisle habían escuchado eso ahora estaban en el piso riendo)

-Después me la pagan todos!!!!! (dijo mi papa subiendo a su cuarto)

Cada uno se fue poco a poco, y yo no había podido hablar con Laura

-Laura si quieres vamos y te llevamos hasta tu casa (dijo mi mama al parecer ellas se llevaban muy bien)

-No mama, yo la llevo no te preocupes (dije buscando las llaves de mi carro, ya estaba amaneciendo)

-Bueno hijo, Laura nos vemos mañana en el taller (dijo mi mama despidiéndose de ella)

-Lista? (dijo yo ofreciéndole mi brazo, ella solo bufó y siguió hasta el auto)

En el carro estaba muy callada, siempre ignorándome no entendía porque esa actitud, yo la quería conocer mas y ella no me lo permitía. Cuando llegamos a su casa habían muchos olores diferentes, y me sentí en peligro, mientras me concentraba para saber de donde provenía ella se bajo, me di cuenta que habían 6 vampiros en su casa, apreté el acelerador y la metí de nuevo en el carro

-Pero que te ocurre IMBECILL!!!!!!!!

-Este Imbécil te acaba de salvar el pellejo niñita (estaba tan molesto con ella, no entendía porque se tenía que comportar así). En tu casa habían unos seis Vampiros totalmente desconocidos (ella solo me miraba sorprendida)

Fui a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Edward era la mas cerca, cuando estacioné en frente ya Bella Edward y Anthony estaban afuera

-Ve a la casa de Carlisle YA!!! (me grito)

-Me encontraron!!!! (Laura estaba llorando)

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Carlisle ya no me sentía en peligro, ella estaba muy mal, tuve que bajarla del carro

-Les hicieron algo? (dijo Esme mientras entraba a la casa, ya Edward estaba ahí)

-No, solo esta asustada, que vamos a hacer? (estaba tan preocupado, yo no podía dejar que a Laura le pasara algo)

-Ya Emmett, Jasper Carlisle Peter y Anthony fueron a la casa de Laura (dijo Edward mientras sacaba su celular). Voy a avisar a la manada

-Voy a prepararle un té (dijo la abuela desapareciendo)

Yo me quedé mirando a Laura que estaba en el mueble con la mirada perdida, no dejaba de llorar, yo no entendía quien le querría hacer daño a ese ángel?. Se veía muy mal, yo quería abrazarla y protegerla hacerla sentir segura, así que la abrace esperando un golpe. Pero no fue así ella me abrazo mas fuerte y solo comenzó a llorar, ya no tenía esa actitud desafiante ahora se veía como alguien muy asustado. Volví a sentir el peligro, necesitaba irme de ahí ya

-Edward, vienen aquí me voy con Laura yo los llamaré solo voy a alejarme (dije mientras tomaba a Laura y la montaba en el auto)

-Nosotros trataremos de pararlos, cuídense Tom (dijo Edward mientras yo arrancaba)

Laura no paraba de llorar, estaba muy asustada se afincó a mi brazo si yo fuera un humano normal ya me lo hubiese desprendido.

-Tranquila ya todo va a estar bien, solo desapareceremos mientras ellos lo arregla (le dije dándole un beso en su cabeza, ella era ahora lo mas importante para mí)

No me di cuenta cuantas horas maneje, estábamos llegando a Phoenix, él sol todavía no se ocultaba y Laura tenía tiempo dormida, necesitaba descansar ya no sentía peligro, cerca del aeropuerto había un Hotel. Decidí instalarme ahí, no podía llamar a casa todavía hasta que ellos no me llamaran, necesitaba actuar muy bien. Estacioné en auto y saqué a Laura que todavía seguía dormida.

-Buenas tarde bienvenidos (dijo la recepcionista)

-Necesito una habitación por favor, venimos de un largo viaje mi novia está muy cansada (dijo yo explicando porque Laura estaba durmiendo).Deme la mejor por favor no importa el precio

-Por supuesto, aquí está su llave, queda en el quinto piso (dijo ella dándome la llave de la habitación)

Decidí subir por las escaleras, sería mas rápido que ir por el ascensor con todas esas personas, coloque a Laura en la cama y me asegure que estuviera bien, estaba respirando y se veía muy tranquila. Así por fin pude respirar profundamente, yo sabía que a Laura la perseguían por culpa de su padre, pero al parecer todo era mas peligroso de lo que parecía, coloqué mi celular en la mesita de noche, y me asomé a la ventana, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, mi papa aseguraba que yo estaba enamorado de Laura, pero yo no la conocía muy bien, aunque esa necesidad que ella estuviera a salvo es muy extraña, era la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido en mi vida, pero me odiaba, yo estaba enamorado sin duda, ya lo tenia que aceptar, ella me odia –QUE VAS A HACER?!!!- dije en voz alta, volteé para ver si se había despertado pero seguía durmiendo plácidamente, mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Tom? (era Peter), como estas hermano tiempo sin saber de ti, cuéntame que es de tu vida (Sonaba extraño, así que sería mejor ir con cuidado)

-Hola Peter, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, y cuéntame como está tu familia?

-Bien, todos muy bien no te preocupes, con algunos inconvenientes tu sabes que en todas las familias existen los problemas (entonces ellos todavía están allá)

-Si, lo importante es aclarar todas las cosas (le dije yo)

-Eso estamos tratando de hacer, pero tu sabes que es un poco difícil que todas las personas piensen igual que uno (estaban tratando de calmar a los vampiros que seguían a Laura, tendría que quedarme un tiempo por aquí)

-Si me imagino, yo estoy de vacaciones, pienso que lo mejor será quedarme un tiempo más por aquí

-Si, me parece fantástico hermano!!!!, yo tengo que colgar ya fue un gusto volver hablar contigo, te vuelvo a llamar en cuanto pueda

-Esta bien, saludos a la familia (dije mientras colgaba)

Ya estaba anocheciendo, en Forks estaban tratando por el dialogo, no nos podíamos acercar allá, y tampoco nos podíamos quedar aquí, este era un lugar muy soleado, si voy hasta VOlterra sería muy aburrido tal vez a Italia, allá vivía un vampiro muy amigo, Ray, la familia le tenía mucha confianza y yo se que no se negaría a protegernos. Laura se comenzó a mover, cuando abrió sus ojos se veía muy confundida

-Tranquila, no te vayas a poner histérica, por si no lo recuerdas tuvimos que escaparnos de Forks porque tus amigos llegaron hasta allá, ahora estamos en Phoenix, pero no nos podemos quedar aquí, ya sabes el sol no es mi amigo, vamos para Italia

-Pero y si le hacen algo a tu familia?

-Tranquila, ellos se saben cuidar, además ya hable con ellos, solo están tratando de convencer a tus amigos por las buenas, el aeropuerto queda muy cerca, pero primero tengo que hablar con Ray, vamos no podemos perder tiempo

Mientras yo llamaba a Ray Laura pagó la habitación, escuche que la recepcionista dijo que lamentaba que nuestra luna de miel durara tan poco, y ella se sonrojo

-Listo todo arreglado (dije yo mientras iba con Laura y la recepcionista)

-Señor Cullen, me da mucho pesar de que su luna de miel duré tan poco, por favor vengan cuando puedan

-Quien a dicho que a terminado? (dije yo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Laura quien ahora parecía un tomate). Solo vamos a cambiar de ambienta algo mas romántico

-Bueno, fue un placer entenderlos y feliz viaje…

-Eso no era necesario Imbécil!!! (dijo muy bajito)

Laura seguía con su actitud , yo decidí ignorarla como ella lo hacía conmigo, durante todo el viaje estuvimos en completo silencio, yo no había dormido nada así que ahí por fin pude descansar …

-Tom llegamos (dijo Laura muy cerca de mi cara pude respirar su aliento, fue maravilloso, pero ella me odia, no te ilusiones)

-Si, vamos (dije yo muy cortante)

Cuando nos bajamos alquilamos un carro, me dí cuenta que Laura no había comido nada

-No quieres comer algo?

-No (dijo pero pude leer en sus ojos que era mentiras)

-Bueno yo sí, te toca acompañarme

Comimos en el aeropuerto, yo necesitaba ir de caza tenía tiempo sin hacerlo, Cuando ya estábamos en el carro me di cuenta que no nos habíamos duchado ni cambiado de ropa, pero no trajimos ningún equipaje.

-A donde vamos?

-A comprar algo de ropa, o prefieres estar así hasta llegar a Forks? (estaba siendo un poco duro con ella, pero necesitaba demostrarle que ya no me importaba)

Llegamos al centro comercial y gracias a Dios ella no era como mi madre, lo primero que vio fue lo que se llevó yo hice lo mismo, hicimos comprar en una hora, si le contaba eso a mi tia Alice le daba un infarto.

Ya estábamos listos, Ray me dijo que no se encontraba en Italia en estos momentos pero que nos alojáramos en su hotel que ya estaba la reservación echa. El hotel era cinco estrellas, todo lo que yo me merecía, me sentía como un mafioso huyendo. Yo sabía muy bien hablar italiano, y la recepcionista era muy linda, así que aproveche y coquetee un poco con ella, me había dado cuenta que mi encanto no se había acabado como aseguraba mi papá. Laura me miraba con ojos de asesina, pero no me importó, cada uno tenía su cuarto

-TU te quedas aquí, si necesitas ayuda estoy en el cuarto de al lado (le dije yo dándole las llaves de su habitación)

Entre a mi habitación, era enorme, me di una deliciosa ducha, cuando recibí otra llamada

-Hola Tom como estas? (era mi madre), podemos hablar tranquilos hijo, yo estoy en el centro comercial

-Vaya mama, estamos bien, maneje hasta Phoenix, de ahí alcanzamos un vuelo hasta Italia, Ray me ofreció su ayuda estamos en el hotel de él

-Bueno hijo, aquí las cosas están un poco difíciles, al parecer esos Vampiros que persiguen a Laura tampoco quieren que existan los Rumanos, están amenazándonos con que va a ver una guerra, ellos son despiadados, tienen que tener mucho cuidado están por todo el mundo hijo son una especie de bandos

Ya sabíamos algo de ellos, en Volterra todos estaban nerviosos al parecer era un gran grupo

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, Verónica y tu deberían salir de ahí

-Si hijo, Verónica, Sophi, Nessie, Sarah, Amelia, Bella y Alice se fueron a la urb en Europa también se fueron Samuel y algunos lobos. Carlisle está muy preocupado por la situación, dentro de unas horas ellos se van y Edward Jasper tu papa y tu abuelo se van directamente con los Rumanos, nosotras volveremos a Europa. Hijo porque no te vas para allá?

-Si mama, déjanos descansar esta noche aquí ya después nos encontramos allá entonces, cuídense mucho por favor

-Ustedes también, te amo hijo cuídate mucho

-YO también mamá

Esa llamada me dejo muy preocupada, al parecer las cosas no estaban tan estables como parecía con todos esos tratados que se hicieron entre los continentes, decidí llamar a Ray y ponerlo al tanto de todo

-Tom hermano como estas?. Ya están en mi Hotel?

Después que le conté todo a Ray se quedó muy preocupado, me confesó algo que nadie en la familia sabia, Ray y Verónica estaban enamorados, ahora Ray se había vuelto paranoico con la idea de que a Verónica le pasara algo…..

PoV Sophi

Mi mama se tomó muy enserio mi castigó, ahora era su muñeca, estaba un poco cansada y ya me había burlado lo suficiente de Tom

-Mama tu crees que le haga algo Rose a TOm? (le pregunte mientras hacía unos diseños)

-Está camino a Volterra (dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa)

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Y tu te alegras de eso???? (mi mama estaba mas loca que una cabra)

-No me alegra que lo alejen de nosotros, pero se lo merecía, ayer todos se portaron muy mal, y es obvio que la idea original fue de él, además estaba llamando mucho la atención en el instituto Sophi tu sabes que eso es muy malo para nosotros

-Tienes razón, lo voy a extrañar (dije mientras entraba en el baño)

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!,(gritó mi mama dando salticos) mama por favor no grites estoy a tu lado y tengo oídos de vampiro

-Ya lo sé, (dijo ella con una gran sonrisa) pero Nahuel no tarda en llegar

Nahuel era el hermano de Laura, mi madre estaba como loca buscándolo, al parecer ella no sabía nada de él

-Mama, cálmate pareces una niña, voy a ducharme y a acostarme a dormir necesito descansar

-NOOOOO!!!!, ve y cámbiate no tienes buena pinta, dentro de un rato va a llegar Nahuel, te acuerdas de él?

-SI mama, ya me se toda la historia

-Voy a prepararte la ropa, Nahuel llegará en media hora

Ya estaba vestida, mi mama decidió vestirme con un pequeño vestido rosa, era muy tierno como una especie de tutu, y unos enormes zapatos de tacón negros espectaculares,

-Mama, recuerda que papa te dijo que yo no soy tu maquini ni tu muñeca personal (dije mientras ella me peinaba)

-Si hija pero él no está aquí, y ese es tu castigo, así que vas a ser mi pequeña muñeca, vas a quedar perfecta no te quejes (como extrañaba a papá)

-Extraño a papá, no sabes cuando llegan?

-Falta una semana para que lleguen según mi visión, y yo también lo extraño demasiado, no te gustaría que nos fuéramos con él?

-No, mama tengo que ir al instituto, además que vamos a hacer nosotras allá?, eso va a ser muy aburrido

-Si, tienes razón, cuando lleguen nosotras nos vamos a Italia, tenemos que comprar las cosas para Josué y tenemos que conocer a Ray, estoy tan emocionada todo va a ser espectacular

-Mama, y quienes vamos a ir?

-Según lo que yo vi solo nosotras cuatro, pero tu papá no sabe nada del viaje ni ninguno de ellos así que hay que esperar a ver que deciden

Mi mama siempre sabía todo, hoy tenía su energía a millón, ya estábamos en la casa de la abuela, Verónica y yo estábamos recostadas en el sofá, ellas estaban hablando en la cocina mientras esperábamos que Nahuel llegue

-Mis niñas tomen esto, (dijo la abuela dándonos café)

-Peter estaba con Anthony haciendo un trabajo del instituto y tía Bella estaba supervisándolos

-Esme, no vas a ir con nosotras al Italia entonces? (dijo mi mama entrando a la sala)

-No, es mejor que me quede aquí, extraño mucho a Carlisle y él siempre se la pasa ocupado no va a tener tiempo para Peter

-SI, es verdad, ya viene (dijo tía Rose)

-VAMOSSS ARRIBA ARRIBAA!! (dijo mi mama levantándonos). Él es un amigo muy especial de la familia chicas, pongas sus mejores caras por favor

La abuela salió disparada para la puerta, cuando llegó detrás de ella estaba él, si yo me hubiese podido sonrojar lo hubiese echo, era hermoso, era mas que hermoso era un Dios, moreno con el cabello oscuro y completamente desarreglado, tenía los ojos marrones más hermosos del mundo, y su sonrisa, era espectacular. Yo no pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente, me sentía torpe, las piernas ahora eran de gelatina, mi mama me miró como si me fuera a morder

-Estas son las niñas, Victoria y Sophi (dijo la Abuela Esme despertándome del sueño que tenía ahora en frente)

-Hola Nahuel, mucho gusto yo soy Verónica Sade Cullen Hale, hija de Rosalie y Emmett (dijo Verónica como si nada)

Todas las miradas se posaron en mi, todos estábamos esperando a que yo diera mi presentación, pero en mi mundo solo estaba él con su mirada fija en mí, yo lo estaba mirando también?, La abuela Esme se aclaró la garganta, y yo deje de mirarla

-Ella es mi hija Nahuel, se llama Madeleine Sophia (dijo mi madre dándome un palmadita en la espalda, yo no podía reaccionar y él no quitaba los ojos de mi)

-Te ofrezco algo de tomar?(le dijo la abuela Esme llamando su atención)

Mi mamá me quería matar, metafóricamente, Nahuel era espectacular, yo solo podía mirar al piso, él nos contó las v historias que vivió desde la última vez que estuvo en la familia, quedó sorprendido por Laura, él sabia que tenía otra hermana pero nunca la había visto ni sabía como era, solo sabía que estaba en peligro y venía a ayudarla. Verónica le contó un poco de nuestra vida, cuando sentí que alguien me estaba halando hacia fuera de la casa

Era mi mamá, me estaba llevando casi arrastrada hasta nuestra casa

-Pero que diablos te pasa Sophi? (me dijo ella mirándome fijamente)

-Nada mama, no me pasa nada estoy normal vez? (dije yo)

-Es mejor que vayas a hacer tus tareas, yo voy con tu abuela a instalar a Nahuel, estas segura que estas bien Sophi, actuaste muy extraño. Dime la verdad TE GUSTAAAAAAA!!!

-Mama, por favor mi cabeza (le dije yo en un gesto dramático). No me gusta solo voy a recostarme

Necesitaba separarme un momento de mi madre y su hiperactividad, necesitaba a mi papa, -Voy a llamarlo- dije buscando mi celular

-Sophi todo esta bien?

-Hola papa, si todo bien, te extraño mucho mi mama me va a volver loca

-Yo también hija, ya pronto estaremos allá, ya llegó Nahuel?

-Si ya llegó, la abuela y mama lo están instalando. Y como están las cosas allá?

-Difíciles nadie se quiere poner de acuerdo hija, pero todo saldrá bien. Me hacen mucha falta tesoro ya las quiero ver (mi papa siempre era mi paz)

-TU a nosotras papa, te amo, te dejo para que sigas trabajando, besos y saludos para todos

Ya me sentía mucho mejor, hice todos los deberes y baje a la sala a ver televisión, cuando sentí que alguien se estaba aproximando y me llegó el olor de Nahuel. Tocaron la puerta yo salí a abrir, si era el!!!!

-Hola (dijo con una gran sonrisa, me aseguré de sonreírle igual). Estas ocupada?

-No, solo estaba viendo televisión, pero pasa, quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, la idea de la televisión me agrada (quería ver televisión conmigo?), tu mama y Esme se fueron a hablar con Laura, decidimos que lo mejor sería que yo no fuera, ya sabes cosas de mujeres, tu mama estaba un poco preocupada por ti y yo me ofrecí para venir a ver si estabas bien

-Ah!!!!!, estoy bien (dije yo un poco avergonzada, MI MAMA!!!!!).

-Si, estas bien!!! Entonces…. (se estaba levantando para irse)

-No te vayas!!!!!, vamos a charlar un rato no estoy acostumbrada a estar sola (le dije yo, yo amaba estar sola pero amaba muchísimo mas poder estar al lado de ese hombre)

-Perfecto (dijo sentándose de nuevo y con una gran sonrisa). Así que tu eres la pequeña de Jasper

-Si, bueno soy la hija de él pero no soy pequeña (yo no quería que me tratara como una niña)

-Tienes los ojos mas hermosos e impresionantes que e visto en mi vida (el había vivido muchos años y mis ojos eran los mas hermosos)

-Gracias!!!!!, saqué los ojos de mi madre, claro antes de la transformación, eso creemos ya que mi papá los tenía marrones, mi mama no lo sabe muy bien ya sabes su historia

-Si, y veo que sacaste el cabello de tu papá

-Si, ondulado y rubio, mi madre me lo a querido pintar y cambiar de mil y una formas, pero mi papa no la a dejado. (que estúpida me estaba volviendo, ni siquiera sabía que hablar)

Nahuel sabía nuestro origen secreto, la familia confiaba mucho en él, el tío Edward era el que le tenía idea porque quería tener algo con Nessie, ya va, él estaba enamorado de Nessie, no lo podía creer, estábamos en silencio viendo una película y el a veces me miraba, obviamente yo me daba cuenta de eso.

-Y en que año vas en el instituto?

-Tercero, igual que Verónica (necesitaba saber si a él le gustaba Nessie)

-Nahuel, tu piensas conquistar a Nessie (dije yo con toda la vergüenza del mundo, él se rió ante la pregunta)

-No, yo respeto a Nessie y a Jacob, ellos estaban echo él uno para el otro, lo que pasó en el pasado fue solo un gusto, yo jamás e estado enamorado.. Creo!!! (dijo juntando sus cejas)

-Ha!!!!, estaba preocupada, ya sabes Nessie va a tener otro bebe y ya tienen a Sarah

-Si, yo siempre hablo con ella, me a contando como han estado ustedes, antes de venir aquí la fui a visitar, su bebe está bastante grande, y su hija es muy hermosa. Se ve que es muy feliz

-Si, todos somos muy felices con nuestras familias

Sentí que mi mamá se estaba acercando a la casa, entonces Nahuel que estaba un poco mas cerca de mi, miró fijamente él televisor, noté que se puso muy nervioso

-HIJAAAA!!!!!!

‑Mama en la sala estoy con Nahuel (mi mama llegó y puso cara de confusión)

-Hola Nahuel, ya hablamos con Laura, está loca por conocerte (dijo con una gran sonrisa), le explicamos que tú estas aquí y dijo que fueras a su casa, es una chica bastante difícil

Nahuel le dio las gracias a Alice y se despidió, después que se fue tenía encima la mirada sospechosa de mi madre

-Ya mama dime que quieres o que piensas

-Sophi, viste como Nahuel te miraba?

-Como me miraba? Normal?, con los ojos?

-No seas tonta hija, tu eres mas perspicaz que eso, Sophi yo me di cuenta de todo así que ya lo sé

-Mama, no se supone que tu no puedes ver el futuro de Nahuel?

-No tengo necesidad de ver el futuro, soy tu mama y se cuando algo le pasa a mi hija, además eso es algo que se notó por encima (mi mama me tenia donde quería)

-Y que fue lo que se noto mama?

-Sophi hija, mira hay cariños diferentes, diferentes formas de amar, por ejemplo el amor que yo siento por ti, es muy grande es incalculable e inimaginable al igual que el que siento por tu papa, pero el amor de tu padre es muy diferente, al igual que el amor que siento por Carlisle y Esme, o el que tu sientes por mí, o el que siento por mis lindos sobrinos, o por mis hermanos, hasta por Bella que es mi mejor amiga

-Si mama ya al grano entiendo todo eso.

-Bueno Sophi, cuando yo me convertí en vampiro lo primer que vino a mi cabeza fue la imagen de tu papa (hay no ya iba a comenzar con sus historias), y fue amor a primera vista.

-Si mama ya sé todo eso, ve al grano por favor(estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia)

-Bueno hija lo mismo les paso a Nahuel y a ti hoy (dijo Dando salticos). ESTAN ENAMORADDOOSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

-Mama por favor no grites eso alguien puede escuchar (dije yo halándola al piso). Nadie puede saber que a mi me gusta él, mama prométemelo hasta que yo esté lista y sienta que él me corresponde

-Hija, él te corresponde ya sabes que él amor para nosotros es algo muy diferente que el de los humanos, todo va a salir bien, pero te lo prometo con una condición

-La que tu quieras mama pero no digas nadan

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (mi mamá se puso a saltar como una loca por todos lados)

-Que fue lo que te prometí?(pregunte yo asustada)

-Yo Alice Cullen, voy a organizarte la mejor boda del universo (dijo desapareciendo)

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dijo yo siguiéndola, apenas lo había conocido hoy y no sabia si estaba enamorado de mí ya mi mama iba a comenzar a preparar la boda)DETENNNTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Después de tres horas la pude detener, me prometió que no diría nada que solo iba a comenzar a preparar todo por si acaso

-Mama, tu ya tienes la boda de Verónica preparada?

-Claro hija, ya tengo algunas cosas listas, y la de Anthony y la de Sarah, y Esme va a renovar los votos con Carlisle eso también lo tengo que arreglar, y ahora la tuya, estoy tan emocionada

-Mama, pero cálmate, voy a acostarme (me sentía muy cansada)

-Si ve, mañana Nahuel no te puede ver con unas horribles ojeras

Ya estaba en mi cama, pensando en Nahuel era la primer vez que me sentía así por alguien, no podía dejar mi estúpida sonrisa, que patética era, a todo esto se refería Verónica…….

Todo iba perfecto, ya habían pasado una semana desde que Nahuel llegó, ahora somos muy buenos amigos, Verónica, Sarah Amelia Nessie Bella Esme Peter en fin todos los que están aquí sabe que Nahuel me vuelve loca!!!!!, a Nessie ya le faltaba poco para dar a luz así que todos los que estaban en Volterra llegarían mañana. Todos los días después del instituto Nahuel y yo salíamos, ahora Laura era nuestra amiga, era una chica difícil pero muy noble, se la llevaba muy bien con la tía Rose, a ella le encantaban la mecánica y las motos. Nahuel estaba viviendo con ella, hoy decidimos ir al bosque, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo

-Hermosa Mailé, (él me decía así en su lenguaje significa princesa), tengo que irme por un tiempo, tengo que buscar a los que le quieren hacer daño a Laura, yo se que ella aquí va a estar bien, cuidada por tu familia al igual que tu

-Nahuel (dije yo colando mi mano en su rostro), pero cuando te vas?

-Ya tengo todo listo, solo me faltaba despedirme de ti, ya me despedí de tu familia, yo volveré pronto te lo prometo (dijo el dándole un beso a mi mano). Sophi, yo te quiero mucho

-Yo también Nahuel, espero verte pronto (estaba apunto de llorar no podía creer que tanta felicidad durara tan poco)

-Sophi, tu quieres ser mi novia? (Nahuel me amaba al igual que yo, tenía sus ojos aguados, yo ya estaba llorando). Yo se que no es justo que te pida esto y me vaya, pero te prometo que cuando regreses hablaremos con tu familia y con tus padres, yo te amo Sophi déjame hacerte feliz

Yo lo abrace y le dije que si, esperaría por él toda la eternidad, nos dimos un tierno beso y se fue. Me sentía muy mal, lo iba ala extrañar demasiado, así que decidí llamar a mi mamá, necesitaba si abrazo

-Mama, ven por favor

-Voy llegando hija (dijo mi mama yo ya la escuchaba venir, seguro ya lo había visto todo)

Nahuel estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, al parecer su padre tenía muchas cuentas pendientes con muchos vampiros y ahora la estaban buscando a ella para vengarse, ella era la menor de todas sus hermanas. Yo ya estaba en mi cuarto, mi mamá me trajo hasta aquí y se acostó junto a mi, no hacíamos eso desde que yo era una niña, era muy agradable estar con ella

-Mama te amo (le dije mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza)

-Yo también pequeña, siempre estaremos ahí para ti, cuando nos necesites. Y ya no estés mas triste, mira que me esta entristeciendo mucho verte así y tu papa no tarda en llegar, tu le quieres contar todo o vas a esperar a que él regrese?

-Es mejor esperar a que regrese, él me dijo que cuando lo hiciera iba a hablar con todos ustedes. Tu crees que papa ponga muchos problemas?

-Lo mas lógico es que se ponga muy celoso, pero lo aceptará hija no te preocupes, deberías levantarte y arreglarte, hoy se supone que es la pijamada.

-Si, Laura también se debe sentir un poco mal por la partida de Nahuel, al fin donde va a ser?

-En la casa de tu tia Rose, yo tengo que ir a buscar a nuestros hombres al aeropuerto (dijo mi mama levantándose)

Hoy todas las chicas decidimos hacer una pijamada, todas estábamos muy entusiasmadas, le íbamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta a Nessie y al bebe, la abuela había organizado todo, al fin las únicas que fueron a Italia fueron Verónica y Rose, yo no quise ir por Nahuel y mi mama no quiso ir por mi. Ya teníamos todos los regalos para Josué, estaba camino a la pijamada, desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos de todas, alguien se estaba acercando

-Hola Sophi (era Laura), ya veo que haya adentro están todas muy felices (dijo ella muy triste tenia sus ojos como si acabara de llorar)

-Si, Laura, siento lo de Nahuel (le dije mientras ella me abrazaba, eso era algo muy extraño, ella era una chica dura, fuerte)

-Sophi, yo también lo siento, él me contó que te amaba, discúlpame por quitartelo así.

-Laura eso no es tu culpa, además el vendrá pronto, no deberíamos estar así a él no le gustaría, tu sabes que estamos las dos para apoyarnos, es mas no deberías vivir allá tu sola, porque no te quedas en nuestra casa?, allá hay un cuarto vacio y mi mama te adora

-Si ustedes me aceptan yo encantada iría, yo nunca e tenido una familia pero ya siento como si ustedes lo fueran, por eso es tan difícil para mi separarme de mi hermano (me dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa)

Adentro todas estaban muy animadas, y a nosotras nos mejoró un poco el animo.

-VAMOS A DARLE LOS REGALOS A JOSUEEE!! (Grito Bella levantándose del suelo). Yo primero, toma Nessie espero que le guste

-Hay mama gracias (dijo Nessie mientras veía un pequeño libro de cuentos para dormir)

-Toma Nessie, de parte de Carlisle y yo (dijo Esme)

-Hay abuela gracias me encanta (era un bello cochecito para el bebe)

Cada una le entregó el regalo al bebe, ya tenía todo para su nacimiento, la tia Rose le entrego un cambio de ropa por todo un año

-Nessie yo te debo el regalo discúlpame, no venia preparada para eso (dijo Laura muy apenada)

-Hay Laura, ya sé que le puedes regalar (dijo Nessie mientras la abrazaba). TU puedes ser su niñera cuando yo o Jacob no lo pueda cuidar

-Vaya!!!!, eso sería perfecto me encantan los bebes

-Cuando Laura no pueda lo cuido yo (Dijo Rose con voz autoritaria)

-Si Rose no puede lo cuido yo Nessie (dijo la abuela Esme)

-No es justo y donde quedo yo?(dijo Bella)

-Y yo que soy su hermana?

-Y nosotras ¿(dijimos Verónica y yo al mismo tiempo)

-Ya chicas, eso solo un bebe y yo soy la que lo voy a cuidar todo el tiempo (dijo Nessie riéndose)

Pasamos una noche maravillosa, la abuela Esme nos contó historias de nuestros padres antes de existir

-Sophi tu mamá se volvió loca cuando tuvo la visión de que iba a ser amiga de Bella. Molesto a Edward como no tienes idea

-El día que yo los conocí a todos por primera vez, ella llegó y me dio un abrazo, me dijo que olía muy bien (dijo Bella y todas estábamos riendo mucho)

-Si, me recuerda a Edward cuando lo conocí (Dijo Amelia entre risas)

-LLEGAROONN!!! (grito Rose levantándose del piso)

Estaban llegando todos, yo fui corriendo a abrazar a mi papa y mi mama se nos unió, era una escena muy linda, Rose y Emmett estaban besándose como si no hubiese nadie, así que el abuelito Carlisle interrumpió todo

-Emmett, los niños están aquí

-Hola hijo te extrañe (dijo Rose separándose de Emmett y abrazando a Tom)

-SI mama ya todos nos dimos cuenta…

Después de que todos conocieran a Laura pasó algo muy extraño, ella no soportaba a Tom y Tom parecía un perrito detrás de ella, jamás creí ver a mi primo así por una mujer

PoV Tom

Cuando llegamos a casa todas estaban esperándonos, pero para mi sorpresa Laura estaba ahí, mi padre ya me había contando que se había echo amiga de la familia, pero no mía, me odiaba, yo trataba de llamar su atención pero me ignoraba.

-Tom parecer un perrito faldero (dijo mi papa riendo)

-Gracias papa, acabas de describir como eres con mi mama (Jasper Edward y Carlisle habían escuchado eso ahora estaban en el piso riendo)

-Después me la pagan todos!!!!! (dijo mi papa subiendo a su cuarto)

Cada uno se fue poco a poco, y yo no había podido hablar con Laura

-Laura si quieres vamos y te llevamos hasta tu casa (dijo mi mama al parecer ellas se llevaban muy bien)

-No mama, yo la llevo no te preocupes (dije buscando las llaves de mi carro, ya estaba amaneciendo)

-Bueno hijo, Laura nos vemos mañana en el taller (dijo mi mama despidiéndose de ella)

-Lista? (dijo yo ofreciéndole mi brazo, ella solo bufó y siguió hasta el auto)

En el carro estaba muy callada, siempre ignorándome no entendía porque esa actitud, yo la quería conocer mas y ella no me lo permitía. Cuando llegamos a su casa habían muchos olores diferentes, y me sentí en peligro, mientras me concentraba para saber de donde provenía ella se bajo, me di cuenta que habían 6 vampiros en su casa, apreté el acelerador y la metí de nuevo en el carro

-Pero que te ocurre IMBECILL!!!!!!!!

-Este Imbécil te acaba de salvar el pellejo niñita (estaba tan molesto con ella, no entendía porque se tenía que comportar así). En tu casa habían unos seis Vampiros totalmente desconocidos (ella solo me miraba sorprendida)

Fui a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Edward era la mas cerca, cuando estacioné en frente ya Bella Edward y Anthony estaban afuera

-Ve a la casa de Carlisle YA!!! (me grito)

-Me encontraron!!!! (Laura estaba llorando)

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Carlisle ya no me sentía en peligro, ella estaba muy mal, tuve que bajarla del carro

-Les hicieron algo? (dijo Esme mientras entraba a la casa, ya Edward estaba ahí)

-No, solo esta asustada, que vamos a hacer? (estaba tan preocupado, yo no podía dejar que a Laura le pasara algo)

-Ya Emmett, Jasper Carlisle Peter y Anthony fueron a la casa de Laura (dijo Edward mientras sacaba su celular). Voy a avisar a la manada

-Voy a prepararle un té (dijo la abuela desapareciendo)

Yo me quedé mirando a Laura que estaba en el mueble con la mirada perdida, no dejaba de llorar, yo no entendía quien le querría hacer daño a ese ángel?. Se veía muy mal, yo quería abrazarla y protegerla hacerla sentir segura, así que la abrace esperando un golpe. Pero no fue así ella me abrazo mas fuerte y solo comenzó a llorar, ya no tenía esa actitud desafiante ahora se veía como alguien muy asustado. Volví a sentir el peligro, necesitaba irme de ahí ya

-Edward, vienen aquí me voy con Laura yo los llamaré solo voy a alejarme (dije mientras tomaba a Laura y la montaba en el auto)

-Nosotros trataremos de pararlos, cuídense Tom (dijo Edward mientras yo arrancaba)

Laura no paraba de llorar, estaba muy asustada se afincó a mi brazo si yo fuera un humano normal ya me lo hubiese desprendido.

-Tranquila ya todo va a estar bien, solo desapareceremos mientras ellos lo arregla (le dije dándole un beso en su cabeza, ella era ahora lo mas importante para mí)

No me di cuenta cuantas horas maneje, estábamos llegando a Phoenix, él sol todavía no se ocultaba y Laura tenía tiempo dormida, necesitaba descansar ya no sentía peligro, cerca del aeropuerto había un Hotel. Decidí instalarme ahí, no podía llamar a casa todavía hasta que ellos no me llamaran, necesitaba actuar muy bien. Estacioné en auto y saqué a Laura que todavía seguía dormida.

-Buenas tarde bienvenidos (dijo la recepcionista)

-Necesito una habitación por favor, venimos de un largo viaje mi novia está muy cansada (dijo yo explicando porque Laura estaba durmiendo).Deme la mejor por favor no importa el precio

-Por supuesto, aquí está su llave, queda en el quinto piso (dijo ella dándome la llave de la habitación)

Decidí subir por las escaleras, sería mas rápido que ir por el ascensor con todas esas personas, coloque a Laura en la cama y me asegure que estuviera bien, estaba respirando y se veía muy tranquila. Así por fin pude respirar profundamente, yo sabía que a Laura la perseguían por culpa de su padre, pero al parecer todo era mas peligroso de lo que parecía, coloqué mi celular en la mesita de noche, y me asomé a la ventana, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, mi papa aseguraba que yo estaba enamorado de Laura, pero yo no la conocía muy bien, aunque esa necesidad que ella estuviera a salvo es muy extraña, era la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido en mi vida, pero me odiaba, yo estaba enamorado sin duda, ya lo tenia que aceptar, ella me odia –QUE VAS A HACER?!!!- dije en voz alta, volteé para ver si se había despertado pero seguía durmiendo plácidamente, mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Tom? (era Peter), como estas hermano tiempo sin saber de ti, cuéntame que es de tu vida (Sonaba extraño, así que sería mejor ir con cuidado)

-Hola Peter, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, y cuéntame como está tu familia?

-Bien, todos muy bien no te preocupes, con algunos inconvenientes tu sabes que en todas las familias existen los problemas (entonces ellos todavía están allá)

-Si, lo importante es aclarar todas las cosas (le dije yo)

-Eso estamos tratando de hacer, pero tu sabes que es un poco difícil que todas las personas piensen igual que uno (estaban tratando de calmar a los vampiros que seguían a Laura, tendría que quedarme un tiempo por aquí)

-Si me imagino, yo estoy de vacaciones, pienso que lo mejor será quedarme un tiempo más por aquí

-Si, me parece fantástico hermano!!!!, yo tengo que colgar ya fue un gusto volver hablar contigo, te vuelvo a llamar en cuanto pueda

-Esta bien, saludos a la familia (dije mientras colgaba)

Ya estaba anocheciendo, en Forks estaban tratando por el dialogo, no nos podíamos acercar allá, y tampoco nos podíamos quedar aquí, este era un lugar muy soleado, si voy hasta VOlterra sería muy aburrido tal vez a Italia, allá vivía un vampiro muy amigo, Ray, la familia le tenía mucha confianza y yo se que no se negaría a protegernos. Laura se comenzó a mover, cuando abrió sus ojos se veía muy confundida

-Tranquila, no te vayas a poner histérica, por si no lo recuerdas tuvimos que escaparnos de Forks porque tus amigos llegaron hasta allá, ahora estamos en Phoenix, pero no nos podemos quedar aquí, ya sabes el sol no es mi amigo, vamos para Italia

-Pero y si le hacen algo a tu familia?

-Tranquila, ellos se saben cuidar, además ya hable con ellos, solo están tratando de convencer a tus amigos por las buenas, el aeropuerto queda muy cerca, pero primero tengo que hablar con Ray, vamos no podemos perder tiempo

Mientras yo llamaba a Ray Laura pagó la habitación, escuche que la recepcionista dijo que lamentaba que nuestra luna de miel durara tan poco, y ella se sonrojo

-Listo todo arreglado (dije yo mientras iba con Laura y la recepcionista)

-Señor Cullen, me da mucho pesar de que su luna de miel duré tan poco, por favor vengan cuando puedan

-Quien a dicho que a terminado? (dije yo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Laura quien ahora parecía un tomate). Solo vamos a cambiar de ambienta algo mas romántico

-Bueno, fue un placer entenderlos y feliz viaje…

-Eso no era necesario Imbécil!!! (dijo muy bajito)

Laura seguía con su actitud , yo decidí ignorarla como ella lo hacía conmigo, durante todo el viaje estuvimos en completo silencio, yo no había dormido nada así que ahí por fin pude descansar …

-Tom llegamos (dijo Laura muy cerca de mi cara pude respirar su aliento, fue maravilloso, pero ella me odia, no te ilusiones)

-Si, vamos (dije yo muy cortante)

Cuando nos bajamos alquilamos un carro, me dí cuenta que Laura no había comido nada

-No quieres comer algo?

-No (dijo pero pude leer en sus ojos que era mentiras)

-Bueno yo sí, te toca acompañarme

Comimos en el aeropuerto, yo necesitaba ir de caza tenía tiempo sin hacerlo, Cuando ya estábamos en el carro me di cuenta que no nos habíamos duchado ni cambiado de ropa, pero no trajimos ningún equipaje.

-A donde vamos?

-A comprar algo de ropa, o prefieres estar así hasta llegar a Forks? (estaba siendo un poco duro con ella, pero necesitaba demostrarle que ya no me importaba)

Llegamos al centro comercial y gracias a Dios ella no era como mi madre, lo primero que vio fue lo que se llevó yo hice lo mismo, hicimos comprar en una hora, si le contaba eso a mi tia Alice le daba un infarto.

Ya estábamos listos, Ray me dijo que no se encontraba en Italia en estos momentos pero que nos alojáramos en su hotel que ya estaba la reservación echa. El hotel era cinco estrellas, todo lo que yo me merecía, me sentía como un mafioso huyendo. Yo sabía muy bien hablar italiano, y la recepcionista era muy linda, así que aproveche y coquetee un poco con ella, me había dado cuenta que mi encanto no se había acabado como aseguraba mi papá. Laura me miraba con ojos de asesina, pero no me importó, cada uno tenía su cuarto

-TU te quedas aquí, si necesitas ayuda estoy en el cuarto de al lado (le dije yo dándole las llaves de su habitación)

Entre a mi habitación, era enorme, me di una deliciosa ducha, cuando recibí otra llamada

-Hola Tom como estas? (era mi madre), podemos hablar tranquilos hijo, yo estoy en el centro comercial

-Vaya mama, estamos bien, maneje hasta Phoenix, de ahí alcanzamos un vuelo hasta Italia, Ray me ofreció su ayuda estamos en el hotel de él

-Bueno hijo, aquí las cosas están un poco difíciles, al parecer esos Vampiros que persiguen a Laura tampoco quieren que existan los Rumanos, están amenazándonos con que va a ver una guerra, ellos son despiadados, tienen que tener mucho cuidado están por todo el mundo hijo son una especie de bandos

Ya sabíamos algo de ellos, en Volterra todos estaban nerviosos al parecer era un gran grupo

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, Verónica y tu deberían salir de ahí

-Si hijo, Verónica, Sophi, Nessie, Sarah, Amelia, Bella y Alice se fueron a la urb en Europa también se fueron Samuel y algunos lobos. Carlisle está muy preocupado por la situación, dentro de unas horas ellos se van y Edward Jasper tu papa y tu abuelo se van directamente con los Rumanos, nosotras volveremos a Europa. Hijo porque no te vas para allá?

-Si mama, déjanos descansar esta noche aquí ya después nos encontramos allá entonces, cuídense mucho por favor

-Ustedes también, te amo hijo cuídate mucho

-YO también mamá

Esa llamada me dejo muy preocupada, al parecer las cosas no estaban tan estables como parecía con todos esos tratados que se hicieron entre los continentes, decidí llamar a Ray y ponerlo al tanto de todo

-Tom hermano como estas?. Ya están en mi Hotel?

Después que le conté todo a Ray se quedó muy preocupado, me confesó algo que nadie en la familia sabia, Ray y Verónica estaban enamorados, ahora Ray se había vuelto paranoico con la idea de que a Verónica le pasara algo…..


	25. Chapter 25 MARAVILLA

PoV Tom

Eran las tres de la mañana, me había quedado dormido pero ese malestar que sentía cuando estaba en peligro me despertó, me levante rápido, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, no había nadie, salí corriendo al cuarto de Laura , cuando entré recibí el olor del visitante una Vampira, con los ojos completamente rojos la estaba acechando, con todas mis fuerzas me le tumbé encima, me enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, eso hizo que callera al piso a retorcerme del dolor, se estaba acercando mas a Laura que estaba como una estatua, si pensarlo y con todas mis fuerzas la agarré y le desprendí su cabeza, recibí muchos golpes de parte de su cuerpo hasta que logre desprenderlo por completo, no sabía si la sangre en el piso era mía o de ella, saque la sabana de la cama y envolví todas las piezas

-VAMOSSS!!! (le dije a Laura mientras ella reaccionaba)

-Salté por la ventaba, detrás del hotel quedaba el bosque, Laura saltó detrás de mi, corrimos hasta el bosque

-Laura junta toda la madera seca que encuentres (le dije mientras yo impedía que la vampira se volviera a unir)

Después de que encendimos la fogata con la vampira en ella pude tirarme en el piso y descansar, Laura estaba mirando cómo se quemaba y no dejaba de llorar, si seguía así se iba a secar toda, cuando me levante para abrazarla sentí un dolor muy fuerte que no me dejó mover, estaba sangrando demasiado y estaba muy débil, yo no me curaba como los vampiros mis heridas tenían que sanar poco a poco, tenía varios huesos rotos, el dolor estaba subiendo cada vez mas, hasta que Laura me vio retorcerme en el piso

-Tom, estas muy lastimado (dijo ella buscando las heridas), quédate quieto

Ella tenía un gran don, podía curar cualquier herida muy rápido con solo pasar su mano por ahí, en menos de dos minutos yo estaba como si nada

-Vaya eres impresionante (le dije levantándome del suelo). Estas bien?, no te hizo nada?

-No, gracias Tom, llegaste justo a tiempo (dijo abrazándome, necesitaba ir a cazar, ya la sed estaba muy alta para mi)

-De nada(dije acercándola más a mi). Laura necesito cazar

-Vamos yo también debería, yo llevo las dos dietas siento que si me alimento de sangre soy mas fuerte

Cazamos lo primero que vimos, no era conveniente quedarnos mucho tiempo ahí.

-Tom, deberías dejarme aquí, yo me las puedo arreglar, ve con tu familia ellos me buscan es a mi

-No Laura, como se te ocurre decir eso?, además, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que crees, necesito comunicarme con Ray.

Corrimos hasta un pequeño pueblo.

-Deberiamos buscar algo mas acorde para vestirnos

Nuestras ropas estaban desechas, rotas y llenas de sangre, no podíamos andar por ahí de esa manera. entramos a una casa y nos robamos algunas ropas, por suerte tenía mi celular en mis manos.

-Ray, nos paso algo muy malo (le dije yo cuando atendió). Encontraron a Laura, una vampira la quería matar, entró en su cuarto

-No puede ser, pero ustedes están bien?, y que paso con ella?

-Si ya acabamos con ella, ya no estamos en el hotel, yo creo que lo mejor será tomar un vuelo para otro país, aquí ya no es seguro

-Deben estar buscándote, todo se está poniendo mas peligroso, necesito a Verónica a mi lado, necesito saber que esta bien, voy a buscarla

-No Ray, cálmate (parecía desesperado), ella estará bien allá, recuerda que esta el resto de la familia y los lobos, además seguro tienes que estar moviéndote para otros sitios y sería mucho mas peligroso para ella

-Tienes razón, yo voy camino a Inglaterra, hay muchos rumores que se aproxima una rebelión contra los Rumanos, Carlisle está muy preocupado, mañana nos encontraremos allá, deberías venir te espero en la estación del tren

-Perfecto, allá estaremos entonces, gracias Ray, me estoy quedando sin batería avisare a mi familia por favor (dije y se apagó el teléfono)

-Vamos hasta Inglaterra, vamos a robar ese auto (le dije yo señalando un auto muy viejo, era el único que había)

-No, en ese auto vamos a tardar mucho, mira esa belleza (dijo señalando una MTT Y2K)

-Laura, yo no tengo mucha practica con las motos, mis padres son muy quisquillosos con eso de que son muy peligrosas

-No importa, (dijo ella halándome de la mano, se veía muy divertida). Las motos son mi pasión

Nos robamos la moto y ella conducía, yo estaba seguro que si llegábamos a Inglaterra vivos, nadie podría con nosotros, Laura conducía como una loca

-Podrías bajar un poco la velocidad?, me estas asustando mucho

-QUIERES LLEGAR RAPIDOO?!!!!!

Cuando por fin llegamos, me bajé rápido de la moto y comenzó a darle besos al piso, estábamos a salvo

-PAYASOOO!!! (dijo ella con una mirada de odio, todavía me odiaba)

- No podemos exponernos, nos deben estar buscando

-Ya se, deberíamos disfrazarnos, ya sabes hasta encontrar a Ray

-Que buena idea, pero donde podemos comprar disfraces?

-ALLA GENIO!!!! (en frente de nosotros había una tienda de disfraces)

Como era de madrugada entrar a hurtadillas, tratamos de encontrar algo que no desentonara tanto, ella se puso una peluca roja, yo me puso un gorro que me tapaba todo el cabello, yo no tenia necesidad de disfrazarme tanto, ella si y se veía completamente diferente.

-Vaya, ese color te luce más te vez muy sexi (le dije yo mientras ella me modelaba)

-Tu te vez como un completo nerd (tenía puestas unas enormes anteojos)

-Si, bueno ya estamos listos, tenemos que llegar a la estación del tren, a las ocho Ray nos espera, ya son las siete treinta, tenemos que apurarnos

Llegamos justo a tiempo, buscamos a Ray por todas partes, hasta que un de sus empleados nos indicó que se encontraba en su vagón personal. Nos llevaron hasta allá, Laura estaba muy nerviosa no soltaba mi mano, yo me sentía en la gloria

-Tom, como estas? (Dijo Ray dándome un abrazo)

-Bien cuñadito (dije yo golpeándole el hombro). Te presento a Laura

-Es un placer señorita, mi nombre es Ray

-Mucho gusto, Verónica nos a hablado mucho de ti, que bueno es por fin conocerte

-Si, mi preciosa Verónica es un encanto. Hable con tu familia hace un momento, me pusieron al tanto de todo y yo les conté que los siguen, tu madre se volvió casi loca Tom (dijo muy angustiado)

-SI!!!, eso es normal en ella ya te acostumbraras

-Bueno, nos pusimos de acuerdo en reunirnos en dos días en la urbanización, Carlisle Edward Jasper y tu papa van camino con los Rumanos, yo me tengo que reunir con ellos, ustedes se van a quedar aquí, disculpen si es un poco pequeño pero este es el lugar más seguro que les puedo ofrecer por ahora

-Esta bien Ray, muchísimas gracias por lo que están haciendo por nosotros

-Tranquilo ya todos somos familia, Eh cuñadito!!!!! (dijo Ray ahora golpeando mi hombro)

-Si, después de que mi papa se enteré y si todavía sigues vivo seremos grandes amigos (le dije mientras todos reíamos)

-Si, tu papa es mi peor pesadilla, pero bueno ya estoy un poco retrasado, podrán hablar tranquilamente en el teléfono del vagón tu familia te llamará mas tarde, mi guardia estará al pendiente de ustedes si necesitan cualquier cosa solo díganles y ellos se la traerán, no salgan del vagón es muy peligroso que los vean, nos vemos luego (dijo mientras se despedía)

Después que Ray se fue, nos dimos cuenta que el vagón no era tan pequeño después de todo, solo tenia un cuarto y un baño, una pequeña cocina y sala comedor, todo estaba impecablemente decorado.

-Vaya!!!!, ese tipo tiene mucho dinero, que suerte la de Verónica (dijo Laura viendo todo, ese comentario me dolió en el fondo de mi alma)

-Y es que acaso porque una persona tenga mas dinero que otra es mejor?, acaso creer que Verónica no hubiese tenido suerte si Ray hubiese sido un limpia botas y que igual la quisiera como la quiere?, Laura no sabia que eras de ese tipo, el dinero no lo es todo en la vida (estaba tan molesto de ver que era una interesada)

-Tom, cual es tu problema conmigo? (dijo ella se veía muy molesta)

-No!!!!!, Cual es TU problema conmigo?. Primero eres completamente grosera, luego me ignoras y yo como un imbécil siempre llamando tu atención y tu lo único que haces es ignorarme, ya se que me odias Laura pero por lo menos deberías dejar esa actitud a la defensiva mientras te salvo la vida (estaba tan molesto que salí del vagón, ella quedo mirando al piso)

En este punto ya no me importaba que me vieran y que me llevaran, la había gritado y la había echo sentir mal, era un estúpido, un Imbécil. La persona que es todo para mi y como la trato?, aunque ella sea cruel conmigo no se merece que yo la trate así, y ahora no va a querer verme mas nunca . Me sentía tan mal, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero eso significaba volver al vagón y seguir aguantando sus actitudes. Me senté en una pequeña cafetería que había en la estación, pedí un café, el cuerpo me lo estaba agradeciendo, estaba muy tranquilo tomándolo y pensando que iba a hacer con mi vida cuando su olor me envolvió, se sentó frente a mi, ya se había bañado y se había quitado la ridícula peluca, se veía tan sexi, era tan hermosa

-Tom, vengo a disculparme por comportarme así (dijo agachando su mirada)

-No, yo soy el que tiene que disculparme, tu eres así y no tienes la culpa de que me odies, no debí tratarse así estoy arrepentido, discúlpame (ella se veía tan triste, que idiota era)

-Tu sabes mi historia?

-No, si no me la quieres contar esta bien. (se suponía que ella era muy reservada, en realidad nadie sabía que era lo que le había pasado)

-Joham es mi padre como tu ya lo sabes, mi madre se llamaba Valentina, era realmente hermosa, mi padre se enamoró de ella, aunque él ya había echo todos sus experimentos, después que se conocieron él comenzó a vivir con mi mama, ella todavía siendo humana quedó embarazada, y mi padre por el amor que le tenía nos cuido muy bien a las dos, en el momento exacto hizo que yo naciera, él ya sabía que esperar de alguien como yo, así que mi mama se mantuvo humana mientras yo crecía, él era muy especial conmigo, a pesar de que viajaba mucho, yo era su princesa, me compraban de todo y me consentían, mi vida era perfecta con ellos, pero un día yo ya estaba durmiendo y él estaba discutiendo muy fuerte con mi mamá, ella quería que la convirtiera porque estábamos en peligro, los Vulturis nos estaban buscando (dijo temblando, yo le agarre sus manos). Mi padre desde luego no quería, y yo no sabía usar muy bien mi poder, esa noche llegaron al acuerdo de que ella sería convertida, fueron cuatro días muy duros, tuvimos que irnos de nuestra casa a un bosque, yo no estaba acostumbrada, vi como mi mama sufría cada minuto, era terrible, mi papa no dejaba de lamentarse, yo siempre trataba de reconfortarlo a los dos pero era muy difícil mantenerse positiva cuando mi papa se arrepentía de todo lo que había echo y siempre decía que nos había desgraciado la vida, yo lo amaba era mi padre me dolía mucho verlo así. Cuando se terminó la transformación de mi mamá era aun mas hermosa, ya todos estábamos mas tranquilos, los Vulturis todavía nos seguían así que mi papa nos tubo que abandonar. Ese fue uno de los días mas tristes de mi vida (Laura estaba llorando, su vida no había sido tan fácil como la mía). Después que mi padre se fue no podíamos quedarnos en un mismo lugar, mi mama sufría mucho, casi no teníamos dinero así que ya no teníamos casa, solo vivíamos en el bosque, un día llegaron unos diez vampiros, preguntaron por mi papa pero dijeron que ellos no eran los Vulturis, mi padre se había metido en problemas con su líder al parecer le debía muchas cosas, mi madre dijo que nosotras no conocíamos a Joham y vi como la torturaban para que dijera la verdad, a mi nunca me hicieron nada, hasta que la mataron. Ellos me amenazaron, dijeron que se iban a vengar de Joham y que me iban a matar, después estuve por ahí sola, volví a mi ciudad de origen y un señor me prestó su ayuda, viví en su casa por un tiempo, luego me encontraron de nuevo y lo mataron, tuve que salir de ahí otra vez estaba vagando sola, no tenia ropa ni dinero, no tenía nada y no podía volver para buscar las cosas, hasta que un día me encontré con unos vampiros, que conocían muy bien tu familia, el clan Denalí, me contaron la historia de Nessie, entonces descubrí que tenia hermanos, así que fui a Forks, no sabía que ustedes estaban ahí, y claro ellos me han seguido desde siempre, a sido muy difícil poder escapar son bastantes y no puedo acercarme mucho a las personas, ya sabes que final tienen ellas (dijo llorando).

-Vaya!!!!!, tu vida a sido dura (no podía creer que haya pasado por todo eso). Pero sabes que ahora eres parte de nosotros verdad?, no vamos a dejar que te pase nada (dije yo besando sus manos)

-Gracias, tu familia es verdaderamente un milagro, y tu eres un ángel gracias por salvarme

-Laura, ya no llores es feo verte así, aquí estamos a salvo y ellos van a arreglar todo, yo te mantendré a salvo (le dije levantándome y abrazándola)

-Gracias tom, que bueno es poder desahogarme, gracias por estar ahí (su actitud había cambiado, se veía un poco diferente)

-Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti (estaba tan cerca de ella podía respirar su aliento)

Ella me beso, es decir yo sabía que algún día iba a caer!!!, fue lo mas maravilloso, él mas maravilloso beso, ella era perfecta. Después nos fuimos al vagón ella estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa me hacía sonreír a mi y todo se iluminaba. Ya entendía porque su carácter, había pasado por cosas horribles, después de tenerlo todo se lo arrebataron, la desesperación y frustración por su mama, yo no me imagino a mi mama sufrir así, tener que huir siempre, y ver morir a sus amigos, a los que le tendieron la mano

-Tom, sabes que tu mama llamo hace rato, dijo que Nessie ya había tenido el bebe, que era hermoso y que todos estaban bien, y dijo Verónica que te advirtiera que si le contabas algo de Ray a Emmett que ella misma te iba a matar (me dijo mientras yo entraba al baño para ducharme)

Después de ducharme vimos un rato televisión, descubrimos que Rayn tenía un súper nintendo así que ella me dio una paliza, era muy buena en eso, nuestra relación mejoro muchísimo, ella sonreía siempre, me sonreía a mi.

-Y donde aprendiste tanto de mecánica? (dije yo mientras comenzábamos otra partida)

-Ah, siempre me ha llamado la atención, y me quedé un par de meses con un señor que estaba enamorado de mi mama, él era mecánico pero de motos, tenía un taller espectacular, ahí aprendí todo lo que me sé, él me enseño

-y el señor mecánico también estaba enamorado de ti? (estaba tan celoso)

-Si, el señor mecánico daba la vida por mi, por eso me dejo vivir con él, me enseño muchas cosas(dijo con una sonrisa sagaz, yo estaba tan celoso, no sabía que en su vida había existido otro hombre )

No podía creer, ella ya había vivido con alguien, solté el control del video juego de mala gana, yo se que no tenía que ponerme así, pero ya nos habíamos besado, yo la amaba era mi vida, tenía derecho a sentir celos, la agarre la cara y le di un gran beso

-Y el señor mecánico te daba besos así? (le pregunte cuando escuché que su corazón latía al doble de lo normal)

-En realidad, el señor mecánico me daba mejores besos

La agarre y nos dimos un beso cargado de toda la pasión que teníamos, ella me quería con eso ya me lo había demostrado, paso de todo hasta que inevitablemente terminamos en la cama y paso lo que tenía que pasar…

-Vayaaa!!! (no tenía mas palabras para explicar como había sido esa experiencia). El señor mecánico te hacía sentir así? (yo ya estaba seguro que no, era su primera vez, no eran pareja ni nada de eso, ahora estaba avergonzado de mi mismo por pensar en eso)

-El señor mecánico era un viejito de ochenta años (dijo ella riéndose y escondiéndose entre las almohadas).

-Si que eres una tramposa(le dije yo mientras comenzábamos de nuevo)…..

PoV Verónica

Mi hermano se había ido, ahora nadie sabía donde estaba, habían unos vampiros en la casa del abuelo y mi mama estaba como loca arreglando mi maleta

-Verónica, ya estas lista?, yo las llevaré al aeropuerto ya Nessie debe estar en camino

-Mama yo no me quiero ir sin ustedes, pero díganme que es lo que pasa?, ellos nos van a hacer daño?

-No hija tranquila, solo es para prevenir por favor no comiences con tus berrinches pronto nos veremos allá

Mi mama estaba muy triste, si pudiera llorar como nosotras ya lo hubiera hecho, no nos despedimos de nadie, no podíamos acercarnos a la casa de los abuelos y ahí estaban los que se quedaban, ya estábamos en el avión, todas estábamos muy tristes, ellos se habían quedado y no sabíamos que iba a pasar, salvo la tia Alice que estaba constantemente viendo el futuro

-Mama tu crees que lo mejor sea decirle a Nahuel que vaya con nosotras? (le pregunto Sophi a Alice que estaba en medio de una vision)

-Sophi, yo creo que es lo mejor, así todos estaremos juntos (le dijo tía Bella)

Nessie estaba muy embarazada, no sabía cómo podía caminar estaba enorme, Samuel y algunos de sus amigos de la manada iban con nosotras.

-Tía crees que todo estará bien? (le pregunté yo preocupada a Bella)

-Si cariño, tranquila tu sabes como son ellos de sobre protectores eso solo es una medida

Amelia iba junto a mi y no paraba de llorar, ya me tenía cansada

-Amelia!!!!, ya basta estas fastidiando a todos a Anthony no le va a pasar nada!!!!

-Ya loseee!!!! Pero no puedo calmarme (me levante de donde estaba, me senté junto a Nessie y su gran vientre)

-Hola verónica

-Nessie como haces para vivir con eso? (yo no comprendía porque tenia que pasar por todo ese proceso). Deberías dejar que otra mujer mantenga dentro de ella a tu bebe

-Hay Verónica, esto es parte del proceso, así tu lo amas cada vez mas, cuando crezcas y seas mas madura te vas a dar cuenta que lo mejor del mundo es poder tener a tu bebe así como yo

-Y no se mueve?

-Si mira pon tu mano aquí, (me señalo donde poner la mano y sentía como el bebe pateaba era increíble)

-Vaya!!!!, que impresionante, es increíble Nessie, ya quiero conocerte Josué (dije hablándole a la barriguita). Serás el bebe mas consentido del universo, imagínate a todas las personas que te están esperando

-Si, será un bebe muy querido, al igual que todos nosotros (dijo Nessie acariciando mi cabello, me hacía tanto extrañar a mi mama que no pude evitar llorar). Hay querida ven (dijo mientras me abrazaba)

-Es solo que si a alguno le pasa algo yo me muero (no podía ni siquiera pensar en esa situación sin ponerme a llorar)

-Tranquila querida todo va a salir bien.

Nessie comenzó a leerle un cuento a Josué al parecer eso lo calmaba, tenia tiempo sin hablar con Ray, mi telofono había sido confiscado por mi mama y por el apuro de salir rápido no me lo devolvió, él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado

-Sarah, tu crees que sea buena idea contarle a Ray? (le pregunte a Sarah quien estaba sentada junto a Samuel al frente mío)

-No Verónica, en realidad no sabemos muy bien ni siquiera que es lo que está pasando

-Si tienes razón

-Señora Cullen, tiene una llamada (dijo la aeromoza a Bella)

-Hola Ray (era mi novio, me levante rápido para agarrar el teléfono). Si todos estamos muy bien no te preocupes, es solo una medida preventiva jamás dejaremos que le pase algo malo, ya te la paso

-Ray?(dije yo agarrando el teléfono, tenia una gran sonrisa sentía que me iba a quedar sin mejillas)

- fiancèe (eso era novia), como estas amor?, me preocupa lo que a pasado, hace un rato hable con tu hermano ahora va camino a Italia, yo en estos momentos estoy en Londres, si quieres te paso buscando a donde estés (él ya lo sabia todo)

-No Ray, no es necesario eso seria complicar mas las cosas

-Pero yo te extraño fiancèe, quiero verte

-Yo también amor, pero ahorita las cosas están un poco tensas, ya sabes donde voy a estar no te preocupes

-Bueno preciosa confío en ti entonces, espero que estés bien, ya tu hermano me a dado los detalles de todo, le ofrecí quedarse en nuestro Hotel de Italia (nuestro Hotel, ahora era dueña de uno de los mas reconocidos hoteles en Italia)

-Gracias cielo, eres muy amable con nosotros

-Preciosa y cuando nos volvemos a ver? Me haces mucha falta te extraño mucho ángel

-Después de que pase todo esto deberíamos hablar con mi papa

-Por supuesto, tal vez pronto me reúno con él si quieres hablo con el de una vez

-NOOOO!!!!!, Ray amor tienes que tener paciencia, quiero que vengas con toda la familia y presentarte formalmente, y ya cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad

-Entonces será como tu quieras mi vida

-Ya tengo que colgar amor la aeromoza está esperando que le devuelva el teléfono

-No, yo no quiero colgar princesa quiero hablar mas contigo

-Llámame dentro de dos horas ya casi vamos a aterrizar, tienes el teléfono de la casa?

-Si, tu mama me dio todos los números, preciosa te llamo en dos horas. TE AMO mi ángel te mando muchos besos

-Yo también mi vida

Todos nos miraban con caras de idiotas, si pudiera sonrojarme lo hubiese echo

-Hay que tiernos son (dijo Amelia, ya por lo menos había dejado de llorar)

-Si, Ray es perfecto (dije con una sonrisa y con gran orgullo, no cualquiera tenia como novio a un caballero que me amara demasiado y que tuviera demasiado dinero además de ser muy influyente)

El viaje estuvo un poco aburrido, pero ya por fin estábamos en nuestras casas, yo me iba a quedar con Sophi en la casa de tia Alice, mientras llegaba mi mama y nos íbamos a nuestra casa

-Verónica (dijo Sophi con una gran sonrisa entrando a la habitación). Adivina quien llega mañana en la mañana

-Nuestros padres? (pregunte emocionada)

-No, mañana llega Nahuel (dijo saltando por toda la habitación)

-Que bien Sophi, por fin juntos otra vez, tenemos que planear que te vas a poner lo tienes que deslumbrar

-Veronica te llego un paquete (dijo mi tia Alice desde el piso de abajo)

-Vaya, un paquete a las dos de la mañana (dijo Sophi mientras bajábamos)

Era un gran paquete, cuando lo abrí vi que era una espejo, era enorme y precioso tenia un marco en oro muy ornamental, vi la tarjeta y vi que tenia las iniciales de Ray al frente

-Es de Ray (dije yo con una gran sonrisa)

-Es hermoso Verónica, lee la carta

"_Fiancèe, espero te guste es un espejo muy especial, era de mi madre yo se que es digno de una princesa como tu, te extraño mucho hermosa cuídate por favor sabes que mi vida está contigo, te amo… ATTE: RAY FURGGI"_

_-_Vaya que romantice (dijo Sophi)

-Ese espejo quedará perfecto con la decoración de tu cuarto verónica, ven dámelo yo lo pongo en el lugar perfecto (dijo mi tía agarrándolo). Sophi tienes que comenzar a arreglarte, Nahuel llegara a primer hora (dijo mientras desaparecía con mi regalo)

Sophi y yo estábamos arreglando su cabello, tenía que verse perfecta. Cuando sonó el teléfono, era él

-Preciosa dime que estas bien?

-Estoy bien amor, ya estamos instalados en la casa, todo está bien porque? Estas preocupado

-Es que a tu hermano lo atacaron hoy en el hotel.

-QUEEE!!!!!!!, NADIE le TOCA UN PELO A MI HERMANO A MENOS QUE SEA YOOOO!!!! (tenia tanta rabia)

-Tranquila preciosa, está bien fue solo una Vampira, acabaron con ella, yo les dije que vinieran a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible, hable con tus padres, quedamos en que se quedaría aquí al parecer ellos quieren una guerra no están deacuerdo que hayan leyes para los vampiros, son un grupo grande y hasta ahora estamos enterándonos que existen

-No puede ser, entonces todos estamos en peligro?

-No Verónica yo jamás permitiré que a ti te pase algo, todo va a estar bien preciosa ya vas a ver seguro tu mama no tarda en llamarte yo ya le conté lo que paso con Tom, y preciosa hay algo mas espero que no te molestes

-Hay noo ahora que Ray??

-Le conté a Tom que te amo mas que a mi propia vida, me perdonas?

-Depende (dije yo estaba realmente molesta). Si el lo tomo muy mal no estas perdonado, si lo tomo bien si estas perdonado

-Que alivio princesa, entonces si estoy perdonado, él se lo tomo de la mejor manera, yo me volví un poco paranoico quería ir a sacarte de allá y traerte a mi lado, pero el me calmo

-Tranquilo amor, aquí estamos bien, hay tres lobos cuidándonos, te acuerdas de la manada de Jacob que te comente?

-Si princesa, entonces voy a estar mas tranquilo, te llamo en un rato voy a preparar un lugar seguro para su hermano y su novia

-QUEEEE!!!!!, Ray como que novia??? Ellos se odian

-Fiancèe, eso fue lo que vieron mis ojos, ellos se aman se adoran, pero todavía no se han dado cuenta

-Vaya, me dejaste sorprendida con esa noticia, yo pensaba que mi hermano ya no tenia remedio

-Encontró la horma de su zapato, preciosa recibiste mi regalo?

-Hay Ray, muchísimas gracias es perfecto

-TU sabes que lo mío es tuyo, así que solo lo devolví a su dueña, ahora si me tengo que ir princesa dentro de una hora veré a Tom, te llamo en cuanto pueda, cuida mucho a mi corazón

-Adiós mi vida, estaré esperando tu llamada

Después que le conté a tía Alice Sophi y Bella que se había unido a nosotras todo lo que me dijo Ray de Tom, nos enteramos que ellos ya se habían venido de Forks, llegarían en la noche

-Sophi ya son las siete Nahuel llegara en cualquier momento (dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa)Yo voy a ver si Nessie necesita algo (dijo desapareciendo)

Sophi estaba de allá para acá

-Sophi si sigues así vas a arruinar tu cabello (le dije yo, la tia Alice estaba revisando el futuro)

-Crees que me veo bien? (Sophi se puso un vestido muy Chic de Carolina Herrera se veía fantástica)

-Te vez fantástica Sophi, ya cálmate

Yo encendí el televisor, no había mas nada emocionante que hacer, cuando llegó el olor de Nahuel

-SOPHIIIII!!!! (grito mi tia Allice, Sophi se estaba quedando dormida)

-Yo lo recibo (dije yo levantándome)

Abrí la puerta y el ya estaba muy cerca

-Buenos días Verónica que gusto volver a verte

-Hola Nahuel que bueno que llegaste, pasa adelante por favor Sophi esta como loca esperándote (le dije yo entre risas)

Sophi se le tiro encima a Nahuel y mi tia Alice me saco de la sala, ahora estábamos camino a la casa de Nessie

-Vamos ellos necesitan privacidad (dijo picando un ojo, seguro estaba mas emocionada que Sophi)

Cuando llegamos todas las demás estaban ahí, los lobos estaban patrullando

-Ya llego?(preguntó Sarah con una gran sonrisa)

-Si ya llegan, Nessie que tienes? (Ella estaba acostada en el sofá y estaba muy palida)

-Ya casi llega Josué Veronica eso es todo, Carlisle y Jake se vineron antes para estar preparados, llegara dentro de dos horas (dijo bella que le estaba consintiendo la cabeza a Nessie). Estas segura que vas a aguantar tanto?

-Si mama tranquila todo saldrá bien

Todas estábamos muy emocionadas con la llegada del bebe, hablamos durante horas, nos contaron la historia de cuando todos nacimos, hasta que llegaron, Carlisle y Jacob se llevaron a Nessie a su cuarto

-Ahora que tenemos que hacer? (dijo Sophi quien estaba abrazada de Nahuel)

-Ahora tenemos que esperar a que el bebe nazca (dijo Alice muy sonriente). Bella hay que arreglar el cuarto todavía no está listo, vamos no hay tiempo que perder (dijo mi tia Alice halando a Bella )

-Sophi y hoy le vas a contar a tu papa de ustedes? (pregunto Amelia)

-Si, hoy tenemos que hablar con el resto de la familia que llega (dijo Nahuel dándole un beso en la mejilla, eran tan tiernos)

-Ahora solo faltas tu Verónica, deberías contarle hoy todo a Emmett

-Si, debería pero si mi papa se vuelve loco, no crees que ya hay bastantes problemas?

-Si tienes razón, además mañana en la mañana se van a Volterra y ahí seguro va a estar Ray, es mejor contarle después que las cosas se calmen (dijo Sarah mientras se levantaba).Voy a llamar a Samuel

-Ya quiero ver a Anthony (dijo Amelia)

-Amelia, tu esperas convertirte en un Vampiro? (tenia tantas dudas sobre ellos)

-Aunque Anthony no quiere, yo si, es decir yo quiero estar para siempre con él y esa es la única forma, con una vida no me basta (dijo ella suspirando)

-Vaya no me había dado cuenta que su relación se parece mucho a la de la Tia Bella y Edward (dijo Sophi)

-Si, Bella me contó su gran historia de amor con Edward, es bastante romántica, al igual que la de todos (dijo ella sonrojándose)

-Chicas ya nació (dijo Bella entrando a la sala)

Todas nos fuimos corriendo a la habitación de Nessie, Amelia fue la última en llegar, Nessie estaba con el bebe en sus brazos acostada en la cama, Jacob y Sarah estaban a su lado, cuando me acerque para conocer a Josué era muy hermoso, se parecía un poco a Jacob

-Es precioso felicitaciones (les dijo Sophi)

-Vamos niñas salgan que Nessie va a descansar (dijo el abuelo y se quedó mirando extrañado a Nahuel y a Sophi que estaban agarrados de las manos).ya veo que me e perdido bastantes cosas. Alice tenemos que hablar.

Todas salimos Sarah se fue con Samuel, Amelia se fue a arreglarse para esperar a Anthony, Jacob Nessi y Josué se habían quedado descansando, Nahuel Sophi Alice y el abuelo se fueron a su casa, estaba haciendo un fantástico sol así que decidí ir a nada un rato mientras esperaba que llegaran mis padres. Me coloque el traje de baño unos grandes lentes de sol y me metí en la piscina, el agua estaba deliciosa, cuando escuche de nuevo el telefono, lo traje hasta mi era muy bueno poder mover las cosas

-Hola princesa como estas? (era mi hermoso novio)

-Estoy bien amor, ya Nessie tubo el bebe es perfecto se llama Josué

-Que bien amor, me alegro mucho por ellos, y que haces?

-Estoy tomando el sol, mientras llegan mis padres, cada uno esta en sus cosas y tu?

-Estoy camino a Italia, tengo que buscar algunas cosas y luego a Volterra a encontrarme con tu familia, estas segura que no quieres que hable con él?

-Si, completamente segura, es mejor que las cosas se calmen, estoy un poco preocupada

-Tranquila preciosa todo va a salir bien, te amo mucho lo sabías?.

-Como yo cielo

-Ya quiero poder casarme contigo y estar junto a ti para siempre. Jamás pensé que mi vida iba a cambiar tanto, ahora es espectacular así como tu, haces que todo sea de mil colores (yo estaba en la piscina y mi novio me estaba diciendo cuanto me amaba, cuando Sarah en el bosque comenzó a gritar que ya estaban llegando)

-Cielo llegaron mis padres, hablamos después? (dije yo apurada no quería que mi papa escuchara)

-Bueno princesa cuídate mucho te llamo luego, o si no escríbeme como siempre, TE AMO

Justo colgué, y llegaron todos, yo me salí corriendo de la piscina y me les tiré encima a mis padres

-Que bien que están bien (les dije llorando)

-Vez princesa nadie puede contra nosotros (dijo mi papa secándome las lagrimas). No llores o acaso tan feo soy?

-Papa te extrañe mucho (le dije mientras lo llenaba de besos)

Después que me seque en la ropa de mis padres, me fui a mi casa por fin, como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba viendo televisión con ellos como si nada hubiese pasado, pero me rondaban las palabras en la mente de Ray, será que lo mejor es que él se lo diga?

-Emmmetttttt!! (El tio Edward llamó a mi padre, a estas alturas él ya debería saber todo)

-Mama tu crees que lo mejor sea que Ray le diga todo a papa cuando se vean en volterra? (le dije cuando ya estaba segura de que nadie mas escucharía)

-No lo se hija esperemos mejor, ahorita le van a contar todo a Jasper (comenzamos a escuchar unos gritos horribles)

Cuando salimos el tío Jasper estaba paliando con Nahuel, le estaba diciendo muchas groserías, Sophi estaba llorando y mi padre estaba sujetando a Jaz

-JAZZZ!!!!, mírame amor mírame (le dijo Alice agarrándole la cara)

-Alice como permitiste que pasara esto?

-Jaz Sophi esta grande y nadie se puede meter en sus sentimientos. Jaz tranquilo ella siempre va a ser nuestra pequeña no tienes porque armar este Show…

PoV Edward

La familia se estaba volviendo loca, ahora todos iban a pasar por lo que yo pase cuando Nessie se hizo novia de el perro, bueno de Jacob se supone que ya nos llevamos mejor.

-Jasper, vamos a hablar con calma adentro (le dijo Carlisle a Jaz estaba verdaderamente descontrolado)

"Edward tu crees que le quite la cabeza si lo suelto?", me pregunto Emmettt yo le hice señas de que no, así que Esme, Alice, Nahuel, Sophi y Jasper entraron en la casa a hablar

-Vaya, no sabia que se iba a poner tan difícil (dijo bella sujetándome del brazo)

-Tranquila amor ya todo se arreglara solo es la primera impresión

"QUE IMBECILLL ES MI HERMANITOOO "pensó Emmett

-No quiero ver como te pones tu cuando Veronica se enamore (le respondí su pensamiento, el me tiro una mirada asesina, yo no pude aguantar la risa)

Al parecer Verónica y Ray estaban enamorados, Rose la había llevado a Italia para que se vieran y todos sabían esto salvo Emmett,

-De que te ríes amor? (me pregunto mi esposa)

-Bella, no te imaginas como disfruto que ellos por fin vivan lo que yo sufrí con Nessie

-EDWARDDD!!!!!!!!

-Si ya se ya todo paso, pero igual se siente bien, sabes donde esta Anthony?

-Se fue con Samuel y Amelia al bosque, no crees que sea peligroso? Digo Amelia todavía es humana

-No, él la cuidará bien, vamos a ver a Nessie quiero alzar a mi nieto

-Todavía no puedo creer que seas abuelo, los abuelos no son tan guapos como tu (dijo ella abrazándome y besándome)

"QUE ASCOOOOO!!!!!", el pensamiento de Peter llamó mi atención

-Vamos (le dije a mi esposa con una gran sonrisa)

Estuvimos un rato con Nessie y Jacob, Josué estaba dormido, Jacob no dejaba la preocupación por dejar a Sarah sola con Samuel, me había pedido un millón de veces si Samuel la quería, y yo le dije un millón de veces que nadie la iba a amar como él, su pequeño cerebro aún no lo entendía,.

-Bella tu que crees que le vio Nessie a Jacob, es decir, Nessie es hermosa inteligente sofisticada de buena familia, y Jacob es un desastre

-Edward por favor, no comiences con eso, además, yo todavía no entiendo que me viste tu a mi

-No, recuerda que tu eres el premio, mira todo lo que nos has dado Bella, no te gustaría tener otro bebe?

-Amor, primero salgamos de lo que está pasando, eso me tiene muy preocupada, después esperemos a ver que pasa con Anthony y con Amelia, y después deberíamos pensar seriamente en tener una luna de miel COMPLETA!!! (dijo recalcando la ultima palabra)

-Si, tienes razón, casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, después que Anthony y Amelia hagan su vida juntos no te gustaría volver a casarte conmigo?

-Edward, eso es enserio?)

-Por supuesto, claro a menos que todavía te aterre el matrimonio

-Estar casada contigo ah sido la cuarta cosa mas maravillosa de mi vida

-Y cuáles son las primeras?

-Primero tener unos padres como Charlie y René, segundo conocerte a ti, tercero que tu milagrosamente te enamoraras de mi, cuarta que nos casáramos, quinta Nessie, y Anthony

-Entonces, te quieres casar conmigo?

-Si Edward, quiero ser tu esposa para siempre (Ella me comenzó a besar, estaba tan feliz, ya pronto me iba otra vez la iba a extrañar demasiado)

Cuando escuche los pensamientos mas fastidiosos del mundo "UNA BODA!!", venia cantando, me aleje de Bella y me miró extraño

-ALICE!!!! (dijo yo, ella se escondió detrás de mi)

-Bella no seas gallina ya te vi no te voy a hacer nada

-Alice por favor déjanos en paz, deberías ir a calmar a tu esposo

-Eso ya está solucionado (dijo la duende con una gran sonrisa). Bells vi que habían decidido volverse a casarse, y como te gusto tanto la primera boda

-SI Alice si puedes hacer todo de nuevo a tu gusto, solo déjanos un momento a solas (dijo Bella aun detrás de mi, eso me hizo reír)

"Bueno ya son 5 bodas y 2 renovaciones de votos, tengo que trabajar mucho", pensó mientras e iba, yo no podía dejar de reír

-Vaya Alice si que tiene trabajo (le dije yo a Bella). Amor ya me tengo que ir

-HAYY!!!, te voy a extrañar mucho

-Yo mas Bella, te amo (dije dándole un tierno beso)

"ESE IMBECIL ESTÁ EMPUJANDO A SARAH?, LO VOY A MATARR!!!!", los pensamientos de Jacob me perturbaron bastante.

-Bella hay que buscar a Jacob ya!!! (dije mientras ya iba adentrándome en el bosque)

Jacob estaba entrando en fase para atacar a Samuel quien estaba con sus manos arriba en son de Paz, Sarah estaba gritándole a su padre que todo era un malentendido

-Jacob, cálmate!!!!! (le dijo Bella que ya había llegado)

-Papa, escúchanos por favor todo es un malentendido

Sarah estaba temblando mucho, en su cabeza tenía las imagines de Samuel empujándola, ya entendí

-Jacob, tranquilo el no quería (le dije yo muy tarde, Jake ya estaba encima de Samuel, se escucharon varios huesos quebrarse a estas alturas ya estaba toda la familia aquí)

-Papa no!!!!!!. que has hecho??? (Sarah estaba muy molesta, estaba temblando mucho)

-Sara cálmate (le dije yo acercándome a ella)

Sarah no podía dejar sus temblores, se fue hacia atrás y entro en fase

-SARAHHH!!!!! (grito Nessie que acababa de llegar con Josué en sus brazos)

Sarah ahora era un hermoso lobo completamente blanco con lo ojos grises como los de ella.

-Hija, que espectacular te vez(le dijo Nessie acariciando su cabeza)

-Vaya!!!, que sorpresa (dijo Bella)

"Edward dile a Jacob que se quite de encima mío por favor", los pensamientos de Samuel, Jacob todavía estaba arriba de él, todos estábamos como tarados viendo a Sarah

-Jacob estas encima de Samuel (le dije yo muy serio, lo había lastimado y él solo trataba que Sarah entrara en fase).Fíjate lo que has hecho Jacob.

-JACOB BLACKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. A LA CASA YA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR (le dijo Nessie muy molesta)

-Perrito regañado (dijo Emmett burlándose completamente)

-Emmett vamos a la casa (le dijo Rosalie halándolo)

-Samuel vamos para que te cures, te vez hermosa Sarah como siempre (dijo Carlisle impresionado por Sarah mientras se llevaba a Samuel)

Todos se fueron y Sarah estaba pensando en lo que se había convertido, solo quedábamos Bella y yo. "Abuelo, tu crees que no podré tener bebes?"

-No lo se Sarah, tendríamos que hacer estudios, de todas formas no te preocupes por eso para todo hay una solución

-Te vez hermosa linda, (le dijo Bella). Quieres que te traiga algo de ropa?

"Abuelo dile que si, si no jamás podre salir de fase, mi mama no le permite a mi papa entrar a la casa como lobo"

-Si, vamos te acompaño

PoV Sophi

Ya mi papa había aceptado nuestra relación, estaba tan feliz.

-Que bien que todo se arregló (le dije yo a mi novio mientras veíamos televisión)

-Si preciosa, sabes que jamás me voy a alejar tanto de ti (dijo dándome un beso en la frente). No vale la pena, ahora siempre estaré pegado a ti las 24 horas del día

-AHHH NOOOOOO!!!! (mi papa apareció de repente). TU te vienes con nosotros, no voy a permitir que te quedes solo con mi hija, en Alice ya no puedo confiar

-Tranquilo Jasper no voy a hacer nada malo, yo amo a su hija

-Jazz, Por favor (dijo mi mama sujetándolo) No creo que sea para tanto

-Si Alice, él se va con nosotros, además entre mas de nosotros vayamos es mejor

-Si él va yo también voy (dije levantándome del sofá)

-Siéntate Sophi tu te quedas conmigo (Hablo mi mama!!!!)

-Esta bien amor, entiendo a tu padre. Está bien Jasper me iré con ustedes (dijo mi novio tan lindo)

-Vez, Jazz no tenias que llegar a la decisión que ibas tomaste (dijo mi mama dándole un beso). Ya es hora de que se vayan amor. Te voy a extrañar mucho

-Y yo papa te amo (dije yo abrazándolo)

-Yo también, te amo, Hija por favor cuídate mucho. Y Alice por favor Sophi no es tu muñeca

-Ohh claro que si (dijo mi mama con una sonrisa malvada)

-Vamos yo ya tengo todo listo, no e desempacado nada

Mi novio me dio un tierno beso y desapareció con mi papa

-Sophi tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, quieres ayudarme?, hay varias bodas por organizar

-Enserio? (dije yo confundida). No se suponía que solo era la mía?

-No hija por favor, mira estas tu, Anthony y Amelia, Sarah y Samuel, Tom y Laura (Verónica nos contó que ahora quizá eran novios), Verónica y Ray esa va a ser una boda por todo lo alto, tus abuelitos y Bella y Edward quieren renovar votos después que Anthony se case y se vaya (dijo mi mama saltando)

-Será mejor que te ayude entonces, ya veo que tienes mucho por hacer

-Si hija, comencemos diseñando los vestidos, eso es lo que mas tiempo lleva….


	26. Chapter 26 TIEMPOS DIFICILES

PoV Tom

Estaba pasando el mejor momento de mi vida con la mujer más maravillosa, cuando siento me sentí en peligro

-Levántate y vístete rápido Laura (le dije muy bajito cerca de su oído)

Laura me miró sorprendida, yo me levante y le hice señas que lo hiciera también, se levanto y nos vestimos, yo me asomé hacia afuera pero veía todo normal, era extraño. Ella me hacía señas de que le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando, agarre un papel y un lápiz de un escritorio y le escribí, no podía arriesgarme a que me escucharan

"_Creo que están cerca_". Ella me quitó el lápiz y escribió "_Tom vámonos, la moto todavía está afuera_". Tomé nuestros abrigos le di un gran beso, la tome de la mano y salimos muy apurados de ahí, cada vez me sentía peor, atravesamos toda la estación y no se veía por ningún lado la guardia de Ray, caminamos muy rápido, cuando salimos La moto todavía estaba donde la habíamos dejado, Laura me soltó y salió corriendo cuando Tres vampiros la sujetaron, ya no estábamos dentro de la estación del Tren, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cuello y todo se volvió negro…..

-Tom por favor, despierta!!!! (escuchaba q Laura estaba llorando ya estaba recobrando el sentido)

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estábamos en un cuarto con mucha humedad, no entraba nada de luz pero mis ojos veían perfectamente a Laura, se veía muy mal estaba llorando mucho

-Tranquila, todo está bien, estoy bien (le dije levantándome y abrazándola)

-Tom yo pensaba que no te iba a poder curar (dijo besándome)

-Tranquila amor, gracias por curarme, pero mira como estas tu, estas sangrando mucho, estas bien? (tenía toda su cara golpeada)

-Yo no me puedo curar yo misma, tengo que esperar a que curen solas (dijo tocando una abertura mas arriba de su ceja). Ellos son unos salvajes, me golpearon mucho y se suponía que tú estabas muerto (dijo abrazándome). Nos encerraron aquí pero no se donde estamos, no se nada!!! (dijo desesperada), te quitaron tu celular amor, ahora pueden hablar con tu familia y saber todo de ellos. Siempre hay dos cuidando la puerta, pero en estos momentos los llamaron, no se pueden enterar que tu estas vivo amor, no puedes hablar mientras estén (estaba tan asustada)

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no podía arriesgarme, nos habían encontrado, me sentía muy mal, esa sensación de peligro era la más fuerte que había sentido en mi vida, eso me debilitada necesitaba salir de ahí muy rápido.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, Laura estaba dormida, los guardias estaban en la puerta, me sentía muy débil, trate de levantarme con cuidado y comencé a pasar las manos por las paredes, necesitaba saber donde estaba. Ya se enteraría mi familia que estaba secuestrado?, estarían todos bien?. No tenia ni idea de si ya había pasado un día, si allá afuera estaba el sol, me sentía completamente desubicado. Laura se comenzó a despertar, yo le hice señas que no hablara ni se moviera, caminé por todo el cuarto, investigando como podíamos salir de ahí pero nada, las paredes eran de piedra y seguro todo estaba muy bien vigilado.

-Vamos los llama el jefe (dijo un vampiro con las voz muy gruesa)

Ninguno de los vampiros estaba cuidando, me asomé por la ventanilla de la puerta, daba a un pasillo, todo estaba muy frío y húmedo, era muy parecido al castillo en Volterra.

-Laura, esto se parece mucho al castillo donde vivían los Vulturis

-Amor yo creo que estamos ahí, escuché a los guardias decir que ellos vivían muy bien debajo de la tierra como los topos

-Ahí vienen te amo (le dije dándole un beso)

Me acosté otra vez, tenía que estar muerto o algo así, la sensación de peligro me debilitaba, Laura se veía muy mal, su heridas estaban casí igual, estaba todavía perdiendo mucha sangre, PIENSAA!!!, dije muy bajito para si mismo, si estábamos en el castillo de Volterra, entonces donde estaban los Rumanos?, y mi familia?, ahora si me sentía muy preocupado por ellos, se suponía que se iban a reunir aquí. Los guardias llegaron, riendo

-Ellos creen que van a poder contra nuestra fuerza (dijo riéndose uno)

-Ni siquiera son tan fuertes como nosotros recuerda que se alimentan de animales (le respondió el otro)

Mi familia sin duda alguna, querían enfrentarse?, yo se que para el abuelo esa sería la ultima opción, entonces los tratados y conversaciones no sirvieron de nada, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Que haría Peter en mi lugar, no podía exponer a Laura, y no la quería dejar sola, pero tenia que saber a que me enfrentaba. Me levante del suelo y comencé a darle golpes a la puerta

-Llévenme con su jefe de inmediato!!!! (les grite a los Guardias)

-Tom que rayos te pasa? (Laura se levanto y me abrazo)

-Quédate aquí ya vuelvo, todo va a estar bien, no cometas ninguna locura quédate aquí tranquila (dije yo besándola mientras ella lloraba)

Los guardias abrieron y me acompañaron, sin duda estábamos en Volterra, llegamos a donde se suponía que se hacían todos los tratados, era un lugar muy grande y entraba el sol, era temprano de mañana.

-Vayaa!!!!, pensábamos que estabas muerto (dijo una gran Vampiro, muy blanco y con los ojos rojos)

-Quien eres? (le pregunte mientras los guardias me tiraban con mucha fuerza al suelo)

-Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Virox, soy del antiguo Egipcio (dijo el sentándose en una gran silla). Ya se quien eres tu, y tu linda novia

-Déjala en paz, ella no te debe a ti nada

-Ella no, pero su padre me debía muchas cosas. Además podemos aprovechar este momento para así quitar esas estúpidas reglas en que nos condenan a vivir. Nosotros somos VAMPIROS, los seres más peligroso de la tierra, los más poderosos, y tenemos que estar bajo el mando de esas locuras, tú y tu familia son una aberración, Como es posible que quieran rebajarse a vivir como los insignificantes humanos?, mira lo dañado que está este mundo, ahora ellos son los que nos lideran. Jamás había tanto cooperación entre nosotros, esa no es nuestra naturaleza, somos seres solitarios, egoístas y despiadados

-TU alguna vez fuiste humano (le dije yo, no podía creer que hablara así). Alguna vez tuviste familia, y tuviste sueños.

-Cállate (dijo golpeándome muy fuerte). Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya se me olvido, ahora en mi mente solo hay venganza, los tuyos creen que se pueden comparar contra mi gran ejercito. Que ilusos son. Yo hace muchos años conocí a Carlisle, él llegó a mi con sus absurdas teorías, nunca entendió que era ser un vampiro, he estado ocultándome de todos por un buen tiempo, pero reclutando a mi gente, mis aliados, todos esperamos acabar con los ilusos para así reflejar nuestra naturaleza como debe ser

-No sabes lo que dices (no me dejó hablar recibí otro golpe)

-Aquí hablo y mando yo!!!!!.

-Quiero saber porque perseguías a Laura (le exigí yo)

-Laura, es una dulzura no crees?, hace muchos años conocí a Joham, él me prometió que me daría una buena esposa si yo lo ayudaba a mantenerse oculto de los Vulturis, yo cumplí la parte de mi promesa, hasta que un día aparecí con mi exigencia, entonces él no salió con nada, yo lo tenía muy vigilado, sabía de todos sus experimentos, cuando me di cuenta de que se había enamorado y tuvo una hija con su amor, otra vez la misma historia, un vampiro jugando a ser humano, entonces esa sería mi perfecta venganza, no lo seguí cuidando, y comenzó a jugar bien mis piezas, necesitaba que los Vulturis se hundieran, así que les di pistas para que lo encontraran, yo fui el que diseño el magnifico plan para que ellos se cayeran a pedazos, pero no contaba con tu familia, ustedes dañaron todos mis planes, ahora tengo que gastar mas tiempo y esfuerzo en realizar mi gran meta.

-De todas formas dejala ir, ella a ti no te debe nada (estaba tan enfadado)

-Ella me debe su vida, yo no permití que mis hombres acabaran con tanta belleza, entonces ahora su vida es mía, la haré mi esposa, y tendrá mis hijos, seremos imparables (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-NOO!!!, no puedes hacer eso, no la puedes obligar (dije mientras era golpeado por tres vampiros que eran sus guardias)

-Yo hago lo que quiera!!!!, Llévenselo a su celda, ya me aburrió

Los guardias me llevaron a rastras, estaba muy débil, me tiraron en el cuarto, no le podía contar eso a ella, no la podía preocupar mas, necesitaba planear algo

-Tom, no debiste ir, mira lo que te hicieron (dijo Laura mientras me curaba)

-Tranquila amor, todo va a salir bien.

Conseguí todo lo que quería, ahora sabía a que atenerme, y contra quien luchaba, ahora más que nunca no podía perder las esperanzas, tenía que luchar por Laura, y por mi familia, necesitaba acabar con ese vampiro, pero estaba tan débil. Ella estaba llorando mucho, yo ya estaba curado, estábamos abrazados, no sabía cuanto tiempo duramos así.

-Si sigues llorando así te vas a debilitar mas (le dije secándole las lágrimas)

-Tom perdóname por meterte en esto, no era justo, yo sabía que iba a pasar y no me aleje, no fui capaz (ella no fue capaz de alejarse de mi). Soy una idiota, todo esto es por mi culpa

-Sabes que tu llegaste y revolucionaste mi vida (le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla), no eres una idiota, eres la mujer mas maravillosa del planeta, y gracias al cielo que no fuiste capaz de alejarte de mi, porque yo tampoco fui capaz de hacer lo mismo, y esto no es por tu culpa, tu solo era la victima

-Pero no vez que va a pasar lo que siempre a pasado?, ahora van a acabar contigo y con tu familia, yo no podría ya vivir sin ti (dijo abrazándome muy fuerte, yo sentía que la amaba con todo mi ser, ahora si entendía a Anthony y a Samuel, la tenía que proteger)

-Mira, te prometo que todo va a salir bien, no nos va a pasar nada, ni a mi, ni a mi familia y mucho menos a ti, yo no lo permitiré Laura, tu ahora eres lo mas importante para mi, te prometo que jamás vas a volver a estar sola, y jamás vas a tener que ocultarte de nadie, es mas te prometo que te vas a cansar de estar rodeada de tanta familia

-Tom, yo quiero estar siempre contigo (dijo besándome)

-Te amo (le dije entre sus besos)

Abrieron derrepente la puerta, tres guardias entraron y agarraron a Laura, yo me levante para luchar contra ellos, pero dos de ellos me sujetaron, vi como la golpeaban, y yo no pude hacer nada, estaba muy débil, los guardias se reían mientras yo era golpeado.

Cuando por fin se fueron caí en cuenta que se la habían llevado, no podía permitir eso, se lo había prometido y ahora no sabía que le iban a hacer, estaba tan débil, necesitaba sangre. Uno de los guardias entró y me sacó del cuarto, nos dirigíamos de nuevo a donde conocí a Vyrox, cuando entramos a la gran habitación ya el sol no estaba, era de noche, pero todo era extraño, había una linda señorita sentada llorando en el centro del salón, era humana.

-Te traje un regalo para que pases la pena de tu novia

-Donde esta?, que le vas a hacer desgraciado? (estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía gritar)

-Ella estará bien, pensé que lo mas fácil sería adelantar nuestra boda, quiero a mi primogénito, después me deshago de ella (él la veía como una herramienta para tener un hijo)

-No le puedes hacer eso, eres un maldito (le dije con toda las fuerzas que me quedaban)

-Deja el drama, mujeres hay muchas, de todas formas si no te alimentas nunca podrás salir de aquí (él pretendía que yo matara a la inocente chica que estaba en frente de mí). No quiero que tu familia se disguste conmigo porque te e tratado mal (dijo con risa irónica)

-Ni lo pienses, ella no tiene la culpa de estar aquí, no la mataré

-Me lo imagine, pero piensa bien, estas muy débil te puedes morir de inanición

-Estoy muy seguro que no quiero matar a un inocente (le dije, no podía creerlo era despiadado).

Ya estaba de nuevo en el cuarto, ahora no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para levantarme, no podía hacer mas nada, le había fallado, a ella, a mi familia y a mí mismo, -ERES UN IMBECIL INMADURO; UN NIÑO-, dije en voz alta, estaba tan enfadado, los guardias afuera no podían dejar de reír, si pudiera tener contacto con mi familia, les contaría que es lo que está pasando, en mi mente me imaginaba a cada uno, no podía creer lo mal que me había portado, ahora tal vez ni siquiera conocería a Josué, comencé a pensar en el nuevo integrante, sentí que eso era lo mejor y intenté a contarle en mi mente todo lo que estaba pasando, sentía que él me estaba escuchando y que me entendía….

PoV Verónica

Vaya Sarah ahora podía transformarse, me gustaba la idea era una hermosa loba. Estaba llegando a mi cuarto cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Ray? (dije pensando que era mi novio)

-No habla Vyrox (una voz muy extraña contesto). Niña dile a Carlisle Cullen que se comunique a este número (dijo la voz y colgó)

Yo me quede pensando un momento, alguien extraño llamo del celular de mi hermano, porque su número era el que mostraba el teléfono.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grite con todas mis fuerzas)

-VERONICA QUE PASO??? (dijo mi papa destruyendo la puerta de mi cuarto)

Me di cuenta que detrás de mi papa estaba toda la familia, yo no podía dejar de llorar pero en los pensamientos le dije a Edward que había sucedido.

-Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper Jacob vamos todos al estudio de Carlisle (desaparecieron)

-Hija que te paso? (dijo mi mama abrazándome)

-Escúchenme todas muy bien (dije yo calmándome), mama tienes que estar calmada todo va a salir bien (le dije mientras la abrazaba). Recibí una llamada del celular de Tom, pero no era él, era un voz muy extraña, me dijo que le dijera al abuelo que el se tenia que comunicar a ese numero

-QUEEE!!!! (mi mama so volvió loca)

-Sophi haz algo (dijo Bella)…

Ya mi mama estaba bajo el poder de Sophi, estaba muy tranquila como dopada.

-Vamos al estudio (dijo Alice mientras ayudaba a mi madre)

Todo era un caos, al parecer a Tom lo habían secuestrado, mi papa estaba muy mal, bueno todos estábamos muy mal. No tardaron mucho en irse a Volterra, de nuevo estábamos solo con los lobos. La tía Alice no paraba de ver el futuro, pero al parecer todavía no era muy claro

-Verónica el teléfono está sonando (dijo Bella quien estaba con mi mama)

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto, era Ray

-Verónica voy llegando a tu casa, necesito que estés conmigo ahora mismo, no voy a permitir que te rapten y te hagan daño

-Pero amor tranquilo eso le paso fue a mi hermano nosotras estamos bien aquí (se oía muy tenso, jamás me decía verónica)

-Acabo de estar en Volterra, esos idiotas a parte de que secuestraron a tu hermano agarraron el castillo, ahora tienen a los Rumanos prisioneros, ya hable con tu familia y los demás clanes, ahora todos nos vamos a reunir en tu casa, pero antes te vas a ir a un lugar seguro, yo fui el primero en irme así que seré el primero en llegar

-No puede ser, ahora todos vamos a morir

-Nada te va a pasar, yo no lo voy a permitir amor, todo va a estar bien, nos vemos dentro de una hora (y me colgó)

Ya todas estábamos advertidas, la abuela estaba de arriba abajo, arreglando todo para los visitantes, yo estaba muy nerviosa, mi papa y Ray juntos, no me lo imaginaba

-Cinco minutos para que llegue Ray (dijo la tía Alice)

Mi mama parecía un Zombi, y casi nadie se veía feliz, ni siquiera yo lo estaba, en la sala de la casa de los abuelos había mucha tensión, nadie hablaba pero sus caras demostraban lo tristes que estaban. Decidí salir para saludarlo afuera. Estaba haciendo un esplendido sol, cuando vi tres carros muy lujosos, sin duda era él, los lobos estaban en la entrada, esos chicos era muy buenos. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, se abrió la puerta de uno de los carro y alguien me sujeto, ahora estaba en el aire

-Preciosa, te amo que bien que estas bien

-Ray, yo también amor, estoy bien mira completica (no podía sonreír estaba tan triste por lo de mi Hermano)

-Ya veo que has perdido tu esplendida sonrisa, no es para menos, te prometo que te la voy a devolver (dijo besando mi mejilla)

-Hola Ray, un gusto volver a verte, que mal que sea en esta situación (salió la abuela)

Ray nos había explicado con mas detalle lo que había sucedido, estábamos esperando que llegaran los demás, toda la familia lo había aceptado bien a pesar de las circunstancias

-Assai, no quieres que hablemos con tu papa? (dijo mi novio tomándome de la mano)

-No, Ray ya hablamos de eso, no quiero mas problemas}

-Chicos será mejor que se separen entonces, llegarán en diez minutos (dijo la tia Alice entrando a la Sala)

Ray y yo nos separamos, él se retiró a hacer unas llamadas, todas estábamos muy tristes por lo de Tom, mi mama todavía estaba como Zombi, cuando llegaron todos hicieron una reunión con nosotros también, habían muchismos vampiros, yo creo que mas de el cincuenta porciento de la población total, el abuelo Carlisle como siempre fue el que hablo

-Las cosas están un poco duras (dijo tomando su frente). Yo no quería llegar a esto, pero nuestro mundo está en mucho peligro, ellos no quieren ninguna regla, y tienen a Tom, que es una persona muy importante para mi familia, aparte también tienen a los Rumanos, y ellos hasta los momentos son nuestros representaste.

-Esperen (dijo Edward con una mirada muy seria, pero estaba mirando al bebe)

-Que? (dijo Jacob muy confundido, como si le estuvieran hablando)

Todos estábamos confundidos, y en silencio, Sarah, Jacob y Edward estaban mirando al bebe como si les estuviera contando algo muy importante, pero él solo sonreía

-YA BASTAA!!!! (grito Nessie). Que es lo que tiene?, porque lo miran así?

-VAYAA!!! (dijo Jacob muy sorprendido). Pareciera que Tom estuviera comunicándose con el bebe

-QUEE!!!! (dijo Esme muy alto)

Todos se pusieron nerviosos, los tres todavía miraban a Josué, mi papa me miraba muy extraño a mi, ya que Ray se mantenía siempre muy cerca de mi, Edward por fin contó todo lo que estaba sucediendo, al parecer ese era el don de Josué, comunicación, Tom estaba muy mal y mi madre no reaccionaba. Comenzaron a hablar cobre las posibles opciones, pero al parecer todas llegaban a luchar contra ellos. Todo estaban muy entusiasmados, pero Sophi, Sarah Bella Esme mi madre Amelia y yo estábamos muy mal, no podíamos dejar de llorar. Edward abrazo a Bella y cada uno a sus parejas, Ray me miraba de reojo, mi padre tenía a mi mama, yo no soporté la situación y me le guinde a Ray, no me importaba que mi papa me mirara como lo estaba haciendo

-Nada va a pasar assai (dijo mi novio dándome un beso en la cabeza, yo oculte mi cara entre su pecho y comencé a llorar, no podía con esta situación, mi hermano se estaba muriendo y ahora todos se iban a luchar)

-Está decidido, entonces lucharemos (dijo el abuelo)

Todos estaba muy entusiasmados, yo estaba muy nerviosa, Sophi y Amelia no dejaban de llorar

-Si toda nuestra familia va a luchar, yo me uno (dijo Sarah levantándose del sofá donde estaba Samuel recuperándose)

-NOOOOO!!!!!! (grito Nessie levantándose del sofá)

-Y yo por supuesto (dijo Peter, todos estaban impresionados al vernos)

-Yo también (dijo hasta Sophi). No pueden hacer que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados

Yo me separé de Ray y me levanté

-Yo no me quedo a atrás, somos todos en esto

-NOOOOO!!!! (gritaron los hombres de la familia, yo sabía que ellos no iban a entender)

Después de mucho drama, nos van a dejar participar, en la casa se quedarían Nessie, mi madre, Josué, Amelia, y dos lobos, también venía toda la manada, era impresionante, habían muchísimas personas, a mi ya no me importaba que nos vieran a Ray y a mi tomados de las manos, los dos nos necesitábamos mutuamente. Estaba en mi cuarto preparándome para salir, Alice me dijo que llevara algo muy cómodo me recogí el cabello y listo, la persona en el espejo no se parecía a mi, ella no estaba arreglada ni maquillada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás

-Te vez hermosa, como siempre (dijo mi novio dándome un beso en la cabeza). Podrías reconsiderar ir?, me quedaría mas tranquilo si te quedaras aquí

-No Ray, ya esta todo planeado, si mi familia va yo también, y si tu lucharas entonces yo estaré al lado tuyo

-Ya lo sabía!!!!, Te amo princesa, todo mi mundo lo cambio por ti si me lo pides, gastaría hasta el ultimo centavo intentando tener lo que tu necesites, cuando tu naciste todos los angeles se juntaron para crear mi sueño echo realidad (dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla), esparcieron polvo de luna en tu cabello dorado y luz de estrellas en tus hermosos ojos azules, sabes que yo nunca te había visto dormir, ahora descubrí una de las cosas mas hermosas que e visto en mi larga vida

-Si?, y que es amor (le dije yo un poco avergonzada, habia decido dormid un rato antes de irnos y el se quedó conmigo)

-Ver tu sonrisa cuando estas lejos soñando, podría pasar el resto de mi vida viendo eso (dijo dándome un tierno beso), o podría quedarme perdido en tus labios para siempre (dijo mientras me acercaba mas a él). Me pregunto en quien soñabas?

-En ti (le dije mientras llegaba a sus labios otra vez)

-Verónica (dijo alejándose de mi). Pídeme lo que quieras .

-Solo quiero no perderme una sonrisa (le dije mientras tocaba sus labios con mis dedos), y te pido que no nos perdamos ni un beso, solo quiero estar contigo como en este momento, solo te pido que estés mas cerca de mi (le dije abrazándolo), por el resto de la eternidad (le dije en el oído)

-Amor, te lo prometo (dijo besándome), entonces no vas?

-SI voy Ray, ahora estamos juntos en esto (le dije tomando sus manos). Ya estoy lista

Ya estábamos partiendo, me despedí de mi madre, que todavía estaba como un Zombi, cuando sophi estuviera lejos ella volvería a la normalidad, me despedí de Josué Amelia y de Nessie.

-Cariño, por favor cuídate mucho allá (dijo mi papa dándome un gran abrazo). No puedo creer que te permita hacer esto

-Papa, tranquilo todo saldrá bien (le dije mientras Ray se estaba acercando a nosotros). Te amo (le dije dándole un beso)

-Yo también pequeña. Y TU!!! (dijo mirando seriamente a Ray). Tienes el trabajo de ser su sombra allá, no la puedes dejar sola tienes que protegerla, si algo le pasa se acaba tu vida (le dijo muy seriamente a Ray)

-Tranquilo Emmett, la cuidaré mas que a mi propia vida

Ya teníamos todo planeado, nosotras no lucharíamos solo usaríamos nuestros poderes, Sarah estaría en fase, su poder era mas fuerte así, y Samuel la cuidaría, Nahuel cuidaría a Sophi y Ray a mi, yo me encargaría de de colocar todas las partes en el fuego, Sophi trataría de llenar de miedo a todos, nadie nos detendría, estábamos seguros de una victoria, nadie hablo durante el camino, los hombres Cullen iban adelante, liderando todo, Peter había decidió con Jasper las tácticas, Edward protegería a Bella mientras ella se concentraba en su escudo, los lobos serían los encargados de descuartizar, junto los demás clanes, mi papa Carlisle Esme y Sam entrarían al castillo por Tom y Laura.

-Todo va a salir bien (dijo Ray dándome un beso en la mano)

Cuando llegamos ya estaban los otros en una especie de formación, Carlisle salió adelante y un Vampiro de ellos también, ese debía ser el jefe de todos

-Vyrox, no sabía que se podía ser tan cruel y despiadado (le dijo el abuelo mientras se acercaban)

-Gracias Carlisle, eso es un cumplido para mi (dijo con una gran sonrisa). Ya veo que vinieron preparados (dijo señalando a todos, ahora si me estaba nerviosa).

-Ya veo que TODOS vinimos preparados (dijo el abuelo, yo estaba comenzando a temblar, Nahuel tenia abrazada a Sophi, seguro estaba igual que yo)

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien no dejare que pase anda te lo prometo (dijo Ray dándome un gran beso)

Eso era lo que necesitaba, cuando nos separamos los lobos se colocaron al frente y comenzaron a correr muy rápido, ya había comenzado, Bella y Shopi estaban muy cerca , Ray estaba junto a mi, en posición de ataque. Peter ya había encendido una gran fogata, yo la tenía que controlar y mandar todos los resto ahí, decidí concentrarme, no iba a ganar anda con mis nervios yo conifaba en Ray. El fuego se estaba avivando así que lo mantuve pequeño, lo lobos estaban haciendo trisas a todos adelante, solo unos pocos llegaban hasta nosotros, y Nahuel Ray y Edward no tenían problemas en acabar con ellos, comencé a ver las partes de los vampiros así que comencé con mi trabajo, no fue nada difícil solo necesitaba concentración, mi poder estaba creciendo, ahora podía levantar varios trozos y mantener la fogata estable, por mi visión periférica vi como se acercaban unos diez vampiros, Nahuel comenzó a luchar con dos de ellos Edward estaba adelante, así que todos los demás estaban con Ray, perdí la concentración vi como le estaban haciendo daño

-Concéntrate Verónica (me dijo Bella)

Yo no podía dejar de ver como le daban una paliza a Ray, así me concentre en tres que estaban muy juntos y los eleve, Ray me miró sorprendido, con rapidez lo lleve hasta el fuego y los mantuve hasta que desaparecieron, Ray ya había acabado con los demás

-Gracias (me dijo con una gran sonrisa), sigue con tu trabajo amor

Me sentía perderá, tenia una gran sonrisa al igual que Sophi y Bella, Sarah llegó hasta nosotros como humana

-No preguntes, orden del gran macho alfa, ahora me tengo que quedar aquí (dijo muy aburrida)

Todas estábamos muy felices, veíamos como se iban acabando los enemigos, los heridos salían a un lado y ya había bastantes, por ningún lado veía a mi padre ni al abuelo, seguro ya habían entrado.

PoV Tom

Sentía como estaba con mis ultimas fuerzas, no se si ya me estaba volviendo loco pero estaba escuchando mucho movimiento afuera, los guardias salieron corriendo, ya llevaban bastante tiempo sin volver, con la poca fuerza que tenia me levanté, necesitaba encontrar a Laura, abri la pesada puerta

-LAURAAA!!! (comencé a gritar rogando por que me escuchara)

-TOMMM!!! (escuche que estaba terminando el pasillo, salí corriendo hasta allá, necesitaba verla)

Había una gran puerta, la derribé y ahí estaba ella, se veía bien, tenia una ropa diferente

-TOMMM!!! (dijo y me abrazo). No te hicieron daño, que bien te amo, te amo mucho por favor nunca te separes de mi (dijo besándome)

Yo me sentía muy débil, ya había gastado mis ultimas fuerzas, caí al suelo y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando me desperté estaba en una cama, aún me encontraba en el cuarto donde tenían a Laura, ella estaba dormida a mi lado

-Amor (dije dándole un beso, necesitábamos salir de ahí).Que tienes?

Cuando abrió sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, estaba muy débil muy pálida

-Te cure amor, te dí toda la energía que tenía (dijo ella con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos)

-Laura porque?, mira como estas? (estaba tan preocupado). Necesitamos salir de aquí

La alce ella no podía mantenerse de pie, se volvió a quedar dormida, yo ya me sentía mas fuerte, con mucho cuidado comencé a caminar por el pasillo, cuando comencé a sentir el peligro, los guardias habían vuelto, pero ahora eran cuatro

-QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS (dijo uno mientras sentí que los otros se me tiraba encima)

Me hicieron caer y Laura cayó al suelo, estaba desmayada porque no reaccionaba, los guardias estaban golpeándome muy fuerte, eran cuatro contra mi no podía hacer mucho, estaba sangrando, ellos nisiquiera me daban una oportunidad para defenderme, otra vez había fallado, Porque cuando uno piensa que todo va a salir bien pasan las peores cosas?, estaba ya con mis ultimas fuerzas, no podía aguantar mucho mas

-Hay que acabar con ellos (dijo uno de ellos)

No podía dejar que mataran a Laura, pero ya no podía hacer nada, cuando escuche unos pasos muy rápidos y uno muy pesado, sin duda era mi familia

-Dejenlo (escuché el grito de la abuela)

Mi papa se lanzo encima de dos de ellos Carlisle encima de otro y Sam de otro, ya estaba libre, pero no me podía levantar, estaba muy débil

-Pero que te han hecho (grito la abuela). Peter alza a Laura tenemos que irnos ya

.Con mucha dificulta me levante, mi padre me ayudo a caminar, Laura estaba desmayada, el abuelo dijo que sus latidos estaban disminuyendo muy rápido. Cuando llegamos afuera había una gran lucha, toda la familia y los clanes hasta la maneda estaban acabando con el ejercito de Vyrox.

-Pero porque se los llevan tan rápido (dijo él agarrando por el brazo al abuelo)

-Vamos abuela, hay que llevar a Laura a que la curen (dijo Peter)

Mi papa y yo nos quedamos con el abuelo

-Yo creo que ya no tienes mucho por hacer aquí (le dijo el abuelo mostrándole como estábamos ganando en la batalla). Deberías rendirte, tal vez te perdonen la vida

-No me hagas reir Carlisle, tu sabes que yo soy mas viejo que tu, tengo muchísima mas experiencia en la vida (dijo mientras llegaba Edward y Jasper)

El vampiro embistió al abuelo y lo tumbó al suelo, Edward y Jasper corrieron hacia él, cada uno lo tomo de los brazos inmovilizándolo

-Ahora dime que piensas hacer? (pregunto el abuelo levantándose). No me gusta acabar con la vida, yo no soy Dios para juzgar, pero tu estas colocando en peligro nuestra existencias, y la de los humanos, no debemos permitir eso (dijo acercándose a su cabeza). Disculpame por esto

El abuelo acabó con el Vampiro, ya todo estaba completamente limpio, mi hermana no dejaba de llorar en mi oído camino a casa

-Verónica, yo se que me extrañaste, pero podrías dejar de estar llorando? (le dije yo fastidiado, se suponía que ella era fuerte)

-TOM!!!, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, te quiero hermano(dijo mientras Sophi y Sarah me abrazaban)

Estaba muy preocupado, todos se adelantaron menos Peter Jacob Laura y yo, ella aún no reaccionaba

-Tranquilo Tom todo saldrá bien (dijo Peter cuando ya estábamos viendo la casa)…


	27. Chapter 27 TIEMPO DE PAZ

PoV Rosalie

Tenia mucho tiempo pensando, necesitaba gritar y moverme, pero no podía, a mi hijo lo habían secuestrado, necesitaba salir a buscarlo y matarlos a todos los que le hicieron eso, pero el poder de Sophi era muy fuerte, escuché como planeaban todo para ir a luchar, y yo no iría, Emmett nunca me dejó sola, aunque lo veía sufrir cuando se daba cuenta que Verónica y Ray estaban tomados de la mano.

-Rose, ya me voy, te prometo que los traeré vivos y volverás a ver a Tom, no te preocupes, te amo Rose nunca lo olvides (Ahora el Emmett infantil no existía, se veía muy maduro y serio en todas sus palabras)

Me dio un tierno beso y un gran abrazo y se fue, yo estaba en el cuarto de Nessie, Josué estaba dormido en la cama, Amelia estaba viendo por la ventana, poco a poco pude comenzar a moverme hasta que me levante, ya podía hablar, salí del cuarto buscando a Nessie.

-Tia, por favor, no te vayas no me dejes aquí sola ya es demasiado duro (dijo ella abrazándome y llorando)

-Todo va a salir bien Nessie vamos con Josué y Amelia, y ya no llores el bebe no te puede ver así (le dije yo tomándola de la mano, necesitaba mantener la calma)

Eran las dos de la tarde, hace tres horas se habían ido, apenas estarán llegando a Volterra.

-Tia, todo va a salir bien (dijo Nessie abrazándome)

-Lo sé, pronto será todo como antes. Deberías descansar Nessie, no quieren algo de comer?

-No tia, estoy bien..

-Gracias Rose, no creo que pueda comer ahorita (Amelia estaba muy nerviosa)

Nessie y Amelia estaban jugando con Josué, yo no podía dejar de ver por la ventana, había pasado ya seis horas, ya era de noche, no sabía nada de ellos. Decidí salir de la casa, necesitaba ver el cielo, era hermoso, jamás lo había visto así, eran demasiadas estrellas.

-Sabes, yo nunca te e agradecido por nada (dije yo mirando el cielo estrellado). Yo no soy una persona así, pero en estos momentos te doy las gracias por la oportunidad que me diste, esto es más de lo que imagine (Me sentía tan insignificante debajo de tal inmensidad). Solo por favor, no te lleves a nadie de mi familia, por favor (dije yo arrodillándome, jamás iba a doblegarme ante cualquiera, o humillarme de esa manera, pero era mi familia y yo los amaba, esto era lo único que yo podía hacer por ellos en estos momentos).

-ROSE VENN!!! (grito Nessie desde adentro)

Cuando entre a la casa dos segundos después Nessie me abrazó fuertemente, tenía una gran sonrisa

-Ya vienen, pronto llegan Jacob me llamo dijo que todos iban a llegar

TODOS IBAN A LLEGAR!!!!, toda mi familia está bien, GRACIASSS!!, pensé mientras abrazaba a Nessie, estaba feliz, no lo podía creer ya todo había terminado

-Y en cuento tiempo llegan? (pregunto Amelia con Josué en sus brazos)

-Apenas están saliendo de Volterra..

-Deberiamos preparar algo para que coman cuando lleguen (dijo Amelia)

Nessie y yo preparamos una gran cena, para los que comían, Amelia se hizo cargo del bebe, el ambiente había cambiado, todas estábamos felices y bromeando, ya estaba todo listo para su llegada.

-No tardan en llegar (le dije yo a Josué que estaba en mis brazos). Ya todo paso pequeño, otra vez la familia completa (el bebe se reía)

-Tía, no has pensado en tener otro? (dijo Nessie saliendo de la casa)

-No lo he pensado, tendría que planteárselo a Emmett, ya tenemos toda la eternidad para ser padres de nuevo (dije yo todavía no creyendo mis palabras)

Cuando comencé a escuchar muchas risas, y las pisadas pesadas de los Lobos

-Ya están aquí (dije mientras le daba a Josué a Nessie)

Los primeros que llegaron fueron Anthony y Edward, ellos eran los que mas rápido corrían. "Que bueno es tener aquí". Pensé mientras abrazaba a Edward, luego llegó mi marido con una gran sonrisa

-EMMETTT!!! (dije mientras el me abrazaba)

-ROSE TE AMOOOO!!!!. Después de esto me quiero volver a casar contigo (dijo dándome muchos besos)

-SIIIIII YO LA ORGANIZOO!!!! (Gritó Alice mientras llegaba)

-Alice pequeña duende (le dije abrazándola)

Fueron llegando un por uno y cada vez aumentaba mas mi felicidad, Verónica llegó junto con Ray, ahora él era parte de la familia, pero Tom, Laura Peter y Jacob no llegaban "Edward porque los demás tardan tanto""

-Tranquila, Tom y Laura están un poco débiles, Peter y Jacob los están ayudando, pero van a estar bien.

Los cinco minutos de espera por ver a mi hijo fueron los más eternos de mi vida, cuando llegó Peter lo estaba ayudando a caminar, se veía realmente mal, muy golpeado

-Hijo (dije mientras me aseguraba que estuviera completo)

-Estoy bien mama no es para tanto (dijo dándome un gran abrazo con la poca fuerza que tenía). Abuelo atiende a Laura por favor

Todos estábamos muy preocupados por Laura, ella estaba muy débil, todos estábamos en la casa de Carlisle, esperando que le hiciera estudios, lo ultimo que nos dijo fue que le coloco varias transfusiones pero su estado no mejoraba, Tom ya estaba bien, como si nada le hubiese pasado, él fue el único que le permitieron que estuviese con ella, todos los demás estábamos con nuestros esposos…

-Fue una gran pelea Rose, aunque un poco aburrida ni siquiera me llegaron a tocar un pelo, el poder que tiene la familia es IMPRESIONANTE,(dijo Emmett cuando nos acostábamos en nuestra cama) Verónica no dejo que se nos acercaran esa niña tiene un gran poder, Bella no dejó que ninguno afectara nuestras mentes, Peter hizo un excelente plan de ataque con Jasper, Ray no se despego ni un momento de Verónica, ella tenía que estar muy concentrada con su poder, él de verdad me impresionó, la cuido como si fuera su propia vida (tan inocente mi Emmett). Los únicos que dimos unos buenos golpees fuimos Anthony Jacob Samuel los de la manada Nahuel y yo, pero ellos no nos hicieron nada ni un rasguño (ahora parecía un niño, estaba bastante enstusiasmado). Sophi los alteró bastante esos fue los que exterminó, la manada como siempre estuvo GENIAL, de lo que te perdiste (dijo ya calmándose y abrazándome).

-Si amor, me imagino, pero lo importante es que todos están bien, y que fue lo que paso con Tom?

-Lo tenían encerrado junto con Laura, a Tom lo habían golpeado mucho pero ya Laura no lo podía curar porque ella estaba muy débil. Al parecer el Vampiro que estaba de líder de ese otro grupo la quería como esposa. Sabes él estuvo a punto de morir, ella lo curó pero como estaba ta mal ella quedo muy débil, es una gran chica (estaba impresionado, yo ya lo sabía). Tom está muy preocupada por ella, Edward me dijo que ahora son una especie de novios o algo así

- Emmett a ti no te gustaría tener mas bebes? (le pregunte yo recordando lo que Nessie me había preguntado)

-Rose, si tu quieres yo quiero, pero sería después de nuestra boda y de la luna de miel (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-Amor tenemos toda la eternidad para eso, yo creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a nosotros, tenemos tiempo sin hacer eso, ya sabes recordar cuando solo éramos los dos (dije besándolo). Ya Tom tiene a Laura y Verónica a Ray, ya crecieron (vi que puso una cara de disgusto)

-Rose, que es lo que les pasa a Verónica y a Ray, ellos no se soltaban de la mano, y él no la dejó ni un segundo sola durante la pelea. Se supone que es la primera vez que se ven, enserio no entiendo

-Amor, escúchame muy bien esto, Verónica ya esta grande, ya no es nuestra pequeña, bueno siempre lo será pero ahora es una mujer (Emmett se estaba agarrando su cabeza, ya iba a explotar)

-Rose, pero ellos nunca se habían visto

-No amor, ellos ya se habían visto en Italia cuando fuimos de compras, Emmett, deja que la niña viva su vida

-EXACTOOOOO ES MI NIÑAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Emmett desapareció)

Salí detrás de él, Verónica y Ray estaban en el bosque, Cuando Emmett se detuvo pudo ver como Ray le daba un beso a Verónica

-TU VAS A MORIRRRRR!!!!! (dijo tirándosele encima a Ray)

Toda la familia llegó

-Ya estoy cansado de estas escenas, será que nadie puede aceptar que ya crecieron? (dijo Carlisle regañando a Emmett que ahora era sostenido por Tom y por Jasper)

-Me debes 500 dólares (le dijo Peter a Jacob)

-Emmett, te pido me disculpes por no haber hablado contigo primero, pero yo la amo más que a mi propia vida, por favor dame una oportunidad (le dijo Ray a Emmett)

-TU ya eres de la familia Ray no te preocupes. Y TU A LA CASA AHORAAA ¡!!!! (le dije a Emmett, nadie le iba quitar la felicidad a mis hijos)

-Paga (escuche que Jasper le dijo a Edward, ellos nunca iban a cambiar)

-Rosalie, porque me traicionaste así (Emmett estaba muy molesto, corriendo a nuestra casa)

-Mira Emmett, yo no voy a permitir que nadie le quite la felicidad a ninguno de mis hijos, y tu también deberías estar en mi lugar, Es la felicidad de TU hija Emmett por favor, ella ya creció acéptalo (le dije cuando entre y lo ví recostado en el mueble de la sala)

-Ya lo sé pero es difícil, además todos reaccionaron así yo no iba a ser el único que no (ya estaba mejorando su humor)

-Ella va a estar bien amor, tu conoces a Ray, es muy bueno y se ve por encima que la adora, ella también lo quiere mucho

-Ya lo se, pero me da rabia igual, ella es mi niña, te acuerdas cuando era una bebe todavía?, y me vomitaba o cuando formaba sus pataletas cuando yo no sabía combinar su ropa?

-Si amor, esos son buenos recuerdos, pero ya vienen más, solo que un poco diferentes

-Papa, necesito hablar contigo (dijo Verónica entrando a la casa)

-Yo voy a ver como siguió Laura…..

Tenía que dejarles su tiempo a solas, Emmett ya había entendido todo

-Hola querida como siguió Emmett? (me pregunto Esme mientras entraba a su casa, necesitaba saber de mi hijo)

-Bien, ya lo entendió menos mal es el ultimo (le dije yo mientras la abrazaba). Como siguió Laura?.

-Carlisle le colcó alguna transfusiones de sangre, pero ya sabes que esas cosas tardan un poco, ella sigue igual, Tom está muy mal deberías hablar con él

Subí hasta el segundo piso, Tom estaba muy mal, estaba sentado en el pasillo

-Hijo todo va a salir bien (dije mientras me sentaba a su lado)

-No se mamá, no entiendo que es lo que le pasa, yo la amo sabes?, si le pasa algo yo me muero, jamás me lo perdonaría yo le prometí que todo iba a salir bien

-Ya Tom no digas eso, todo esta saliendo bien, ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien. Dale tiempo para que se recupere, (mi hijo me abrazó, como cuando era un bebe) entonces ustedes son novios? (el levanto su cara, estaba llorando)

-Algo así, es decir ella me dijo que me amaba, antes de que se desmayara, pero no hemos especificado ese punto. Y si no se mejora nunca lo podemos especificar

Estuve un rato con él, me recordaba cuando solo era un bebe y las cosas no salían como el quería.

-Mama, voy a entrar (dijo mientras se soltaba de mis brazos)

-Ve, todo va a salir bien hijo, trata de tener energías positivas, Me alegro que por fin hallas madurado (le dije mientras le daba un beso en su frente)

Ahora tenia que ver si Verónica y Ray sobrevivieron a mi esposo

PoV TOM

Laura no mejoraba no entendía porque, nadie entendía porque, estaba destrozado me sentía vacío le había fallado. Todos querían que fuera positivo pero ella ni siquiera despertaba. Estaba en el cuarto con ella

-Hijo, ella se pondrá bien solo que su recuperación es muy lenta, pero todo saldrá bien (dijo el abuelo mientras salía de la habitación)

Después de unas dos horas, comenzó por fin a abrir sus hermosos ojos

-Amor, estas bien? (le pregunte tomándola de las manos)

-Me siento mejor, Tom voy a estar bien ya no te culpes mira cómo estás (dijo ella muy bajito). Yo puedo curar a las personas pero no me puedo curar a mi misma, y mis heridas tardan mucho en sanar, solo es cuestión de tiempo amor (me decía mientras yo le besaba sus manos)

-Entonces ya todo paso… (no lo podía creer ya todo había pasado)

-Que fue lo que paso Tom, el ultimo recuerdo que tengo es cuando te despertaste, pero todavía estábamos en el castillo, donde estamos? (dijo mirando todo)

-Amor, después te desmayaste, estabas tan débil, pensé que te perdía (dije yo llorando, no quería jamás volver a pasar por eso). Pero ya estas bien, aquí conmigo

-Y como llegamos hasta aquí?, tu me pusiste eso?(dijo mirando la sangre que el abuelo le estaba colocando)

-No amor, después que te desmayaste te alce y salimos de esa habitación, cuando íbamos por el pasillo llegaron los guardias, me embistieron y tu caíste al suelo, perdóname no pude sostenerte (estaba tan avergonzado, ella llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla consolándome). Me golpearon muy fuerte, querían matarnos pero llegó mi familia, mi padre mi abuelo Peter, Sam y pudieron acabar con los guardias, cuando salimos del castillo nos encontramos con Vyrox, Laura dime que el no te hizo nada.

-No amor (dijo ella con una sonrisa para mi), yo ni siquiera lo vi, después que me llevaron me encerraron en ese cuarto, y una vampiro me cuidaba, me dieron ropa nueva y comida, dejaron que me bañara, ella me contó todo lo que él tenia pensado. Pero sigue contándome, ese no es final de la historia

-El abuelo se encargó de él, ya no estas mas en peligro, ya nadie te va a seguir, y no te tienes que esconder (le dije con una gran sonrisa). La familia y algunos clanes se encargaron de su ejercito, todo salió bien.

-VAYA!!! (estaba impresionada de mi familia), ahora no se que hacer, se supone que toda mi vida e tenido que esconderme, se siente raro. Y mi hermano?

-Nahuel está muy bien, mas que bien, lo tienes que ver, ahora que jaz a aceptado su relación con Sophi no se separa de ella ni un minuto, el estaba aquí pero el abuelo dijo que era mejor que se quedara una persona

-Tu abuelo fue el que me puso esto entonces?. Pero dime donde estamos

-Estamos en la urbanización que mi abuela construyo cuando nacimos, si sabias de ella?

-Si, tu mama me comento eso cuando me contó cando tu habías nacido

-Laura, Carlisle me dijo que necesitabas comer algo, espero que te guste (entró la abuela con una bandeja repleta de comida)

-Gracias abuela (le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla, estaba tan feliz)

-De nada cariño, me alegra mucho que estés mejor hija(dijo colocando la bandeja junto a ella). Por ordenes del doctor tengo que dejarte descansa, y tu también deberías ir a descansar cariño, mira que ella ya esta bien (dijo mirando)

-Si, ya esta mejor (tenia que repetirlo para asegurarme que todo estaba bien y no era un sueño), ahorita voy a descansar

-Gracias Esme(dijo ella mientras la abuela salía de la habitación)

Laura comió como si nunca hubiese comido en su vida, me dejó impresionado

-No me mires así (dijo con la boca llena de comida), estoy muy débil tengo que comer

Yo no pude dejar de reírme, se veía tan linda así.

-Laura, tu comes y yo hablo te parece?, todavía hay algo que falta por aclarar

-Perfecto tengo mucha hambre (estaba asustado de su respuesta, pero era ahora o nunca)

-Laura, yo la verdad no sé ni cómo empezar (ella me miro extraño, debió notar que estaba nervioso). La verdad es que Laura, yo quería saber si todo lo que paso entre nosotros cuando estábamos huyendo fue verdad? (ella casi se atora con un trozo de pan)

-Depende (dijo ella muy seria, no me miraba)

-De que? (los nervios estaban comiéndome vivo)

-Bueno Tom, deberías dejar descansar a Laura, es hora que te vayas (dijo el abuelo entrando al cuarto)

Mi familia estaba llena de entrometidos, siempre lo arruinaban en el momento preciso, yo asentí y Salí del cuarto, ya sabía su respuesta, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, necesitaba pensar, corrí hasta el bosque, me tiré en el suelo, estaba mal, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, yo sabía que era un inmaduro, un egoísta, pero por ella yo cambiaria todo, se había convertido en lo mas importante, cuando comencé a escuchar pasos

-TOM!!! (dijo Peter)

Anthony, Peter, Samuel, Nahuel y hasta Ray y mi papa venían hasta donde yo estaba, que fastidio, ahora tenia que aguantarme a ellos hablar de sus perfectos amores

-Tom, ya veo que no has dejado tu inmadurez (dijo Anthony mientras todos se sentaban junto a mi). Es para ti hermano no seas terco

-Es igual a su mama (dijo mi papa riendo).

-Mi hermana te adora, y yo te doy permiso para estar con ella, eres un buen muchacho Tom, ve por ella (dijo Nahuel golpeando mi hombro)

-Ella no me adora, yo la adoro a ella, yo la amo, pero ella a mi no, cuando le saque ese tema ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme

-Pero igual eso puede significar muchas cosas, no entiendo cual es el problema? (dijo Ray)

-Tienes que aclarar todo con ella, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, y no te vayas así que todos estaban preocupados por ti (dijo Samuel)

-Habla con ella mañana, deberías ir a descansar, con la Laura están todas las muchachas, no creo que Carlisle permita a otro mas (dijo Peter)

-Vamos (dije yo levantándome, me sentía cansado, tenia que pensar)

Fui hasta mi cuarto, y me acosté, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, comencé a pensar en ella, en todo lo que habíamos pasado, cuando escuche a mi hermana riéndose

-Veronicaaa!!!!! (quería hablar con ella)

-Que? (dijo entrando a mi cuarto, se veía molesta)

-Porque estas molesta si hace menos de cinco segundos te escuche reir?

-Solo estoy molesta contigo

-Pero porque? (le dije yo preocupado, no le habia echo nada)

-Por lo idiota que eres Tom, como se te ocurre dejar a Laura así? (ella estaba con Laura). No sabes lo mal que se sentía

-Si yo soy idiota ya lo se, (le había echo daño otra vez). Tu crees que ella sienta lo mimso por mi?, es que estaba tan nervioso con esa situación

-Claro que si hermanito, son echos el uno para el otro (dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza). Tienes que arreglar todo con ella, te esta esperando

-Ok (dije mientras me levantaba para arreglar mi vida de una vez)

-Pero tiene que ser mas tarde, se supone que ya esta durmiendo, recuerda que todavía esta débil (dijo saliendo de mi cuarto)

Ella sentía lo mismo que yo, le había hecho daño por lo idiota que fui, estaba aliviado, por fin pude acostarme un poco más tranquilo, mi eternidad seria junto a la persona mas especial de este mundo, era tan afortunado, mi familia y ella eran muy buena combinación para una excelente vida, es decir para la mejor vida que puede existir…..

Cuando me desperté vi por mi ventana que estaba haciendo un esplendido sol, esos eran los días favoritos de mi hermana, me levante y me duche, baje a la cocina y mis padres estaba muy abrazaditos ahí

-Ahí hay café hijo (dijo mi madre muy feliz)

-Tom, (dijo mi papa con una gran sonrisa)

-No me digan que están pensando en tener mas hijos (esa fue la primera aterradora idea que se me ocurrió)

-Si hijo claro que si te vamos a dar mas hermanitos (dijo mi madre estaba muy feliz)

-Nooo!!!!!, mama Veronica y yo es suficiente por ahora

-Si hijo por ahora (dijo mi papa sonriendo a mi mama)

-Díganme entonces, están botando demasiado amor y eso me incomoda (ese comentario hizo reir a mi madre)

-Tu papa y yo nos vamos a casar

-Felicitaciones (les dije dándoles un abrazo). La boda numero 1000000? (les dije mientras salia de la cocina)

Estaba un poco nervioso, ahora si tenia que aclarar todo con el amor de mi vida, mi preciosa Laura, entre a la casa y subí volando a su habitación, no quería que nadie me entretuviera mientras ella me esperaba, entre con cuidado, no quería despertarla si estaba dormida, abrí la puerta y ella estaba acostada, se veía un poco débil todavía pero muchísimo mejor a como estaba, me recibió con una gran sonrisa, y esta vez si me miraba.

-Hola (dije yo muy nervioso, estaba mujer le daba vueltas a mi mundo). Como amaneciste? (le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza)

-Mucho mejor, tu abuela me trae mucha deliciosa comida, no me dejan levantarme me consienten demasiado (dijo ella con una gran sonrisa).

-Es lo menos que te mereces (le dije yo sentándome). Hace un esplendido día no? (le pregunte cuando me di cuenta que su ventana estaba completamente abierta)

-Si, me encanta el sol, me hace sentir libre (dijo mirando a la ventana, los rayos del sol la iluminaban y se veía hermosa)

-Tenemos que hablar (le dije agarrando sus manos), no se por donde comenzar (ahora era yo quien no la podía ver)

-Eso es muy fácil, comienza por el principio, termina por el final (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-Vaya que fácil (le dije yo entre risas), de que depende entonces? (quería ser directo)

-AH!!! (ella no se esperaba que fuera tan directo). Bueno depende de que fuera para ti

-Para mi fue verdad, todo absolutamente todo (le dije un poco avergonzado)

Ella me halo y me dio una gran beso, para ella también era verdad, me amaba y yo la amaba, estaba aquí conmigo, y nadie la seguía, siempre la iba a proteger

-Vaya (dijo separándose de mi), estoy mareada (dijo acostándose)

-Discúlpame, quieres que llame al abuelo?

-No, ya se me esta pasando, tranquilo (dijo tomando mi mano). Todavía estoy un poco débil

-Tranquila, yo te acompaño todo el día si quieres claro, así por lo menos no te aburrirás mientras esperas

-Claro que si quiero (dijo ella volviendo a abrir sus hermosos).

-Entonces, tu también quieres ser mi novia?

-Yo creo que nosotros somos un poco mas que eso (dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, tenia razon)

-Te amo Laura, me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo, te prometo que también te hare la persona mas feliz del mundo, te prometo que jamás estaras sola, te prometo que te protegeré de todo lo malo

-Yo te prometo que estare ahí siempre que quieras (dijo ella con sus ojos vidriosos)

-Entonces será por el resto de nuestra existencia (dije dándole un pequeño beso)

La abuela subió a llevarle un poco de comida, y hablamos mucho estábamos muy felices. Ya todo estaba mucho mejor, la familia estaba feliz, yo estaba feliz porque Laura ya estaba feliz, estaba mucho más recuperada eso era un alivio

-Laura no quieres ir a la piscina? Está haciendo un esplendido sol, todos estamos allá (dijo Verónica entrando)

-No creo que sea lo mejor Verónica ella todavía no está muy fuerte (le dije yo, no quería que mi novia se esforzara tanto)

-Tom, no te pregunte a ti, le pregunte a ella (dijo mirándola)

-Verónica, ya te dije que mejor no, además no creo que el abuelo quiera

-TOMM!!, ya le pregunte y dijo que si ella se sentía bien podía bajar, no la acapares para ti solo eso es egoísta (ella hablando de egoísmo). Vamos? (dijo mirándola a ella)

Laura asintió con una gran sonrisa y Verónica la ayudo a levantarse

-Con cuidado Verónica todavía está muy débil.

-Amor, por favor, estoy bien no te preocupes. RESPIRAA!!! (Verónica se estaba riendo)

Toda la familia estaba afuera en la gran piscina, al parecer a Josué le encantaba el agua, Sarah y Samuel ahora no querían ser humanos ese par es medio extraño. Laura se sentó en una gran silla y yo me senté junto a ella, todos se veían tan felices, era increíble el amor que unía a mi familia, Laura tenia una esplendida sonrisa

-TOMM!!! (me dijo ella), mira al bebe como le encanta..

Nessie escuchó que Laura dijo eso, y se acerco con el bebe en sus brazos

-Laura, tu no conocías al bebe (dijo con una gran sonrisa). Te presento a Jacob Josué Black Cullen

-Hay Nessie es muy bello (dijo mientras colocaba al bebe en sus piernas, se veía tan adorable). Hola pequeño que lindo eres (dijo hablándole al bebe)

-Hola Josué, vamos a ser grandes amigos (le dije agarrando su manita, yo tampoco lo habia visto). Soy Tom, vamos a hacer muchas travesuras (el bebe estaba muy contento, se reía de todo lo que le decíamos)

-NESSIIIEEE!!! (grito Jacob), aléjalo de Tom, yo no quiero terminar igual de loco que Emmett (Nessie rodó los ojos y todos comenzamos a reírnos)

Después de jugar un rato con el bebe, me di cuenta que Ray sobrevivió a mi papa, y ahora podía demostrarle todo su amor a Verónica. Nahuel nos acompaño un rato, Laura y el se querían bastante, ya estaba ocultándose el sol, y nadie estaba en la piscina, pero todos seguíamos reunidos ahí, la tía Alice y mi mama parecían locas de arriba para abajo

-Que le pasa a Alice y a tu mama? (me pregunto mi hermosa novia)

-Seguro están organizando la boda

-Y quien se casa? (dijo mientras comia)

-Mis padres se casan, como por millonésima vez

-VAYAA!!!!, que romántico , se ve que se quieren como si fueran recién casados, y ya llevas muchísimos años verdad?

-SI, décadas, siglos, casi desde el origen de la vida humana (vi que mi mama me miró con una mirada asesina, debió escuchar)

-Vaya que romántico y lindo son (dijo Laura)

-Familia quiero decirles algo (dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa) Amelia y yo hemos decidió casarnos en un mes

Vaya, el primero de nosotros que pensaba en casarse, el único que no tenia pareja era el extraño de Peter, pero él no se veía incomodo con eso, convenció a Carlisle para que lo dejaran ir a estudiar en una universidad de Inglaterra. Todos felicitamos a la pareja y Alice se volvió loca

-VAMOOOSSS!!!, ustedes van a ser los primeros, no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que tomar las medidas, SOPHIII AYUDAAA!!! (Laura se estaba riendo mucho de toda la situación)

Me senté a su lado viendo a mi feliz y extraña familia, jamás se me vino la idea de casarme, en realidad nunca me plantee enamorarme, es que jamás pensé que existiría alguien tan maravilloso como Laura.

-Estas bien? (le pregunte mientras besaba su mano)

-Si, perfectamente, me encanta tu familia (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-SI a mi también, creo…

Ya estaba todo oscuro, y Laura se veía realmente cansada

-Hija porque no vas a descansar ya? (le dijo la abuela acariciando su mejilla)

-Si, creo que iré a dormir un poco, a sido una tarde muy divertida (dijo mientras se levantaba).

Laura se levantó muy rápido, y se había mareado, la abuela la agarro para que no cayera al piso, y toda la familia ya se había acechado.

-Que le paso Tom?, es por tu culpaaaa (dijo Verónica realmente molesta)

-Tranquila, solo le levanto y se mareo ya esta bien (dijo la abuela mientras la ponía en el piso)

-Creo que me levante muy rápido eso es todo (dijo mientras yo la abrazaba)

-Vamos, yo te llevo amor

Después que estuvimos en su habitación, ahora era su habitación nadie me había echo caso cuando les dije que se podía quedar en mi cuarto, se veía realmente cansada

-Amor, estas bien no necesitas nada? (le dije yo preocupado, se veía un poco pálida)

-Tom, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre (dijo avergonzada), puedes traerme algo?

-Preciosa, lo que tu queiras solo dime que quieres (dije yo con una gran sonrisa), no te tienes que avergonzar por eso

-Bueno es que tengo muchas ganas de comer algo extraño, pero es que se me hace agua la boca Tom, enserio quiero eso

-Bueno amor, dime yo te lo traigo

-Quiero comer aceitunas con mucho chocolate (yo no comia comida humana, pero lo poco que sabia de eso parecía una mala combinación)

-Vez, es fácil amor vuelvo enseguida

Mientras estaba en la cocina buscando lo que mi novia había pedido entró el abuelo

-Que haces? (dijo extrañado)

-Laura tiene ganas de comer aceitunas con chocolate, que extraña verdad? Yo creo que eso no es buena combinación

-ENSERIO???? (dijo con cara de confusión), eso es muy extraño, también considerando que comió bastante mientras estábamos afuera

-Tu crees que signifique algo muy malo?, yo pensaba que como estaba débil su cuerpo necesitaba mas alimentos y eso

-Tom, deberías sugerirle que vaya a cazar, tienen tiempo sin hacerlo los dos, tus ojos están un poco oscuros, y no te preocupes por nada, es muy bueno que coma, tengo que ir a hablar con Edward (dijo mientras desaparecía)

El abuelo era extraño, siempre estaba pensando en locas teorías, cuando llegue al cuarto ella ya se había quedado dormida, la arrope y cerré la ventana, aunque ella estaba un poco mas caliente de lo que siempre estaba, se lo tendría que decir al abuelo, le di un beso y deje su comida en la mesita de noche y desaparecí…….


	28. Chapter 28 BODA 1

PoV Veronica

Estaba en mi cuarto, con Peter, estábamos a un día de la boda de Anthony y Amelia toda la familia estaba bajo el mandato de la tía Alice, nosotros nos teníamos que encargar de los invitados

-Listo, ya los ordene todos, (dijo mi primo dándome una gran lista). Esto me fastidia mas de lo que crees

-Hazlo por ellos, además ya pronto va a terminar todo

-Mira (dijo Peter señalando a mi novio por la ventana). Al parecer también lo pusieron a trabajar

-Si, tan lindo mi Ray, no es fantástico?

-Si es todo un sueño (dijo imitando mi voz)

-IDIOTA! (era tan antipaatico), ya terminamos Peter, puedes ir a hacer cualquier cosa, yo tengo que ayudar a Laura a no aburrirse, quieres ir?

-No, necesito hacer cosas de hombres, voy a jugar video juegos, tu crees que tu papa se pueda escapar del trabajo que tiene?

-No creo, deberias decirle a Samuel, la duende si no lo puede ver a él

-Tienes razón, nos vemos después (dijo saliendo de mi habitación)

Ya había pasado un mes desde que nos enteramos de la llegada de mi sobrinito, Laura estaba cuidando a Josue cerca de la piscina, Amelia, Sophi y Bella estaban en el salón de belleza, todos los demás estábamos cumpliendo estrictamente con lo que mi tia nos había mandado, por mi ventana se veía todo el movimiento, mi pobre novio había caído en las garras de esa bruja

-JAJAJA! (escuche que Edward se estaba riendo mientras entro al cuarto), que pensamientos tan comicos (dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza, yo estaba avergonzada). Deberías ir a acompañar a Laura, tu eres la única que termino su trabajo

-SI, a eso iba, pero como pudiste escapar?

-Yo tengo mis métodos, llevo mucho tiempo conociendo a Alice

-Tienes que enseñarme (le dije mientras bajábamos a la piscina)

-Algún día te enseñaré

Camine hasta donde estaba Laura, Josué estaba riendo mucho, estaban jugando con el carro que Jacob le había construido, mi sobrinito estaba enorme, Laura parecía una cosa rara.

-Hola (dije mientras me sentaba a su lado), ya termine con los invitados, quieres que vayamos a ver tu vestido?

-Si, necesito ayuda con eso, la verdad no creo que me quede.

Laura y mi hermano ya estaban comprometidos, al fin Nahuel si consiguió la sortija de compromiso de los padres de ella, y le trajo varias cosas de si antigua casa

-Vamos (dijo mientras yo la ayudaba a levantar estaba enorme)

Sujete a Josué y nos fuimos hasta su pequeña casa, la abuela y la familia le construyeron su propia casa, mas cercana al bosque, ese día fue un desastre, querían destrozar medio bosque para que le hiciera el closet perfecto según Alice, cuando íbamos caminando sentí unos brazos por detrás

- fiancèe (dijo mi novio en mis oídos), te ves tierna con Josué en tus brazos

-Amor, que mal que Alice te haya agarrado y echo trabajar, se supone que te ibas a tomar unos días de descanso

-Amor, yo no me canso, eso era una excusa para estar mas cerca de ti, que vas a hacer preciosa?

-Voy a ver el vestido de Laura, ya sabes que mi sobrino está creciendo bastante y ese vestido le quedaba hace tres semanas, entonces la Alice me dio ordenes estrictas de arreglarlo si no le quedaba

-Esta bien, tu crees que tu papa te deje salir esta noche conmigo?, te tengo una sorpresa (mi novio siempre me hacia sorpresas y regalos extravagantes, a mi me encantaba)

-Déjame y le pregunto amor

-No, mejor yo voy a preguntarle de una vez, tu ve tranquila y yo te aviso que dijo, de todas formas si dice que si tienes que estar lista a las ocho para nuestra cita

Ya cuando llegamos al cuarto de Laura deje a Josué con sus carros en el piso, por lo general era muy tranquilo, hasta que tenia hambre, ahí si no había fuerza de la naturaleza que lo calmara

-Mira aquí esta (dijo Laura saliendo del armario con su vestido en las manos). Vez?, no me va a quedar yo estoy enorme, el bebe a crecido bastante durante estas tres semanas

-Si, yo lo arreglo no te preocupes, pero déjame tomarte las medidas y eso

Mientras le tomaba las medidas y bromeábamos Josue se estaba quedando dormido en el piso

-Vaya se debió aburrir con nuestros cuentos (dije yo mientras lo alzaba)

-Si, yo voy a descansar un rato también, abajo hay mucho movimiento y el bebe esta pateando mucho, si quieres acuéstalo conmigo

Deje a mi cuñada y a los bebes descansar con ella, mi sobrinito tan lindo, hace dos semanas el abuelo dijo que era un niño, ese día fue de locos, Nessie y todas corrimos a comprarle las cosas, Laura llegó muy cansada y después todo el mundo nos regañó, pero lo importante es que Timothy ya tenía sus cosas y su cuarto listo, solo estábamos esperando su llegada. No me agradaba mucho ese nombre TIMOTHY BARNETT, debieron ser más originales, pero mi mama tenía razón, cuando tenga mis propios hijos les colocaría el que yo quisiera, ya Nahuel y Sophi estaban comprometidos, Anthony y Amelia se iban a casar, y Laura y Tom ya hasta van a tener un hijo, pensar en eso me amargaba, es que acaso Ray nunca me pedirá ser su esposa?, quiero casarme y estar junto a él para siempre, seguro mi padre lo retenía a que hiciera eso, me molestaba tanto, seguro Jacob no deja a Samuel pedirle matrimonio a Sarah, ella también se amargaba por pensar en eso, el único valiente fue Nahuel, después de que mi tío casi le arranca el cuello fue que acepto que Sophi se casaría, después de la boda de Laura y Tom se casarían ellos, a estas alturas yo me casaría a los noventas años, menos mal y no envejezco, porque sino saldría horribles en las fotos, y mi boda tiene que ser perfecta. Después que se casaran Sophi y Nahuel mis padres renovaban votos, y se iban de luna de miel, y luego venían Edward y Bella, también estaban locos por irse de luna de miel, a ellos si los considero nunca tuvieron una completa, pero mis papas se la pasaban a cada rato en su luna de miel, por eso no los podíamos molestar mucho, ya me estaban creando un trauma psicológico irreversible. El único que ni siquiera tenia novia era Peter, pero él era feliz en su mundo, tenía planeado irse con los abuelos a estudiar, al parecer va a ser una especia de tio Edward antes de Bella, ya esta pasándose de amargado.

-Preciosa hable con tu papa (dijo mi novio entrando al estudio de la tia Alice, yo estaba ahí terminando de arreglar el vestido)

-AHH! (no tenia ánimos, yo quería casarme con ese hombre y él no tenia esos planes), que dijo?

-Que si, entonces esta noche a las ocho te paso buscando en tu cuarto te parece? (dijo mientras me daba un beso)

-Si (estaba tan amargada, era tan parecida a mi madre, no podía controlar mi genio)

-Que tienes?, porque estas molesta?

-No me prestes atención, voy a llevarle esto a Laura y a arreglarme nos vemos mas tarde (dije saliendo de la habitación)

Ray y yo nunca peleábamos, bueno yo era la única que lo hacia, cuando lo extrañaba y él no me llamaba, o cuando me prometía venir a visitarme y no venía, eso me molestaba, pero él nunca me a reprochado nada, es el hombre perfecto, entre con cuidado en la habitación de Laura, ella y Josué estaban dormidos, al parecer el bebe también, sus latidos eran un poco mas lentos de lo normal.

Cuando ya estaba en mi cuarto mi mamá entro

-Hija quieres que te ayude?

-Si mama gracias (dije mientras salía del baño). Que raro que mi papa le permitió sin pelear con Ray que saliéramos

-Tranquila hija él ya entendió, yo se que por el no te tienes que preocupar mas, eso es lo que te vas a poner? (dijo con una cara de asco)

-Si, esta muy horrible?. A mi no me parece (era un lindo straple color marfil, un poco largo para ser una blusa pero muy corto para un vestido así que decidí combinarlo con una licra negra hasta las pantorrillas y unos zapatos negros de tacón era perfecto)

-No, no esta feo, solo no es para la ocasión, deberías ponerte algo un poco mas formal

-Pero mama solo vamos a salir, ni siquiera vamos a cenar recuerda que no comemos

-Si hija, pero tu solo hazme caso, después me lo agradecerás, déjame yo te busco algo perfecto

Mi mama salió del armario con un vestido de noche, era espectacular, no me lo había estrenado, era negro con un gran escote en V que llegaba casi hasta el ombligo, tenia uun borde plateado que hacia de tiras y llegaba a otro gran escote en la parte de atraz

-Mama estas segura?, no crees que es demasiado? (le dije mientras me lo colocaba)

-Es perfecto Verónica, hazme caso yo se de estas cosas

El vestido me quedaba espectacular, era bastante ceñido y resaltaba bastante mis curvas

-Me queda perfecto, tu crees que lo mejor sea llevar el cabello suelto?, o mejor un pequeño moño, si no no se van a ver los detalles del los escotes

-Ven, yo te lo hago

Después que mi mama me peino y maquillo estaba perfecta, me veía fabulosa

-Gracias mama (dije mientras me abrazaba)

-De nada hija, espero que la pases muy bien esta noche, yo me voy de caza con tu papa, ya viene Ray por ti ya casi es la hora (dijo mientras se despedía)

Todavía me sentía un poco molesta, yo quería comenzar a planificar mi boda con el hombre de mi vida, y se vería muy mal que la que pidiera que nos casáramos fuera yo, vi en el espejo que estaba perfecta, el vestido me quedaba fabuloso, así que decidí salir de mi cuarto y esperarlo en la sala, mis padres ya se habían ido, comenzó a verme en el gran espejo de la sala, mi mama y yo éramos fanáticas de ellos así que había uno en cada rincón, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. Ray estaba vestido de traje, menos mal le habia echo caso a mi mama

-Te vez guapo(dije con una gran sonrisa, mis palabras no llegaban ni a la quinta parte de cómo se veía enrealidad, era todo un sueño)

-Tu te vez hermosa (dijo mientras me daba una vuelta), ese vestido te queda espectacular, vamos ya estoy ansioso

Nos montamos en su carro, era raro que él estuviese manejando, por lo general siempre iba con su chofer

-Y Mario?

-Le di vacaciones amor, hoy me toca manejar a mi, la otra semana se reintegra, ya extrañaba esto de manejar

Yo no dije mas nada, todavía me sentía molesta, porque todos ellos si podían ser felices con su boda y yo no?, es que acaso tenia algo malo?, él también estaba muy callado, enrealidad se notaba extraño

-Que tienes? (no podía ser cariñosa con el, estaba amargada)

-Nada preciosa, no te preocupes

Llegamos a un pequeño aeropuerto privado, siempre saliamos pero nunca lejos, mi papa no lo permitia

-Ray vamos a agarra un avion? (le pregunte yo preocupada)

-Si, esa es la manera mas rápida y fácil de llegar, tu papa me dio permiso, y todo está preparado te va a encantar el lugar

-A donde vamos?

-Tardaremos en llegar unos veinte minutos, espera para que sea una sorpresa

Yo no dije mas nada, él siempre me daba sorpresas, pero nunca me pedía que fuera sus esposa, el viaje en el avión él estuvo muy extraño, enserio estaba nervioso, movía sus manos a una velocidad increíble

-Ray, si estás seguro que mi papa nos dejo porque estas tan nervioso?

-No estoy nervioso (que mal mentiroso era), solo quiero llegar rápido

Cerré los ojos en mi asiento, estaba realmente cansada, todo el día fue arreglando los últimos detalles y mañana tendría que comenzar temprano a atender a todos los invitados…

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba al frente de una gran playa, el sol estaba saliendo y se veía fantástico, busque a Ray por todos lados pero no lo vi, estaba acostada encima de muchos pétalos de rosa, era muy romántico y al lado mío había una pequeña cajita negra, OH DIOS MIO! , dije cuando la vi, la agarre y la abrí y había un precioso anillo con un gran diamante, era hermoso

-Discúlpame por dejarte sola (me dijo Ray apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos), disculapame por hacer todo así, yo tenia todo preparado y un gran discurso, pero estaba muy nervioso y no pude (estaba muy avergonzado, nisiquera me miraba a los ojos). YO se que te fallé, mira como estas molesta, discúlpame por arruinarlo.

-Ray, porque dices eso?

-Porque yo tenia algo muy romántico para pedirte que fueras mi esposa, lo llevo planeando durante meses, yo quería que fuera perfecto, pero mis nervios me traicionaron, y tu estas molesta y yo lo arruine, discúlpame

-Ray, no lo arruinaste, enrealidad no puedes arruinar algo que todavía no has hecho (ahora era yo la que se sentía mal, estaba amargada por algo que mi novio iba a hacer)

-Verónica, yo e pasado muchos años solo, y no me importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado, mi vida era aburrida y me sentía vacio, los negocios me alejaban de pensar en tener un amor, y un día que parecía normal, como siempre te ví, estabas hermosa, la persona mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y tu me viste, y yo sentí esa conexión, sentí como si te amara desde siempre, después de eso, me estaba volviendo loco, solo pensaba en ti, en tus ojos tu sonrisa, me imaginaba como era tu voz, así que hice lo posible para encontrar tu numero, ya me sentía diferente, ahora las cosas no solo eran negocios, ahora el tiempo eras tu, ni siquiera había hablado contigo, y ya me llenabas ese vacío en el corazón, gracias a Mario fue que te pude llamar ese día, el me armó de valor, y fue la primera vez que escuche tu hermosa voz, era mejor de lo que me imaginaba, era mas que un sueño, yo estaba tan nervioso de que tu me rechazaras, yo ya estaba seguro que tu eras mi luz, tu ya eras mi mundo desde que te ví por primera vez, después que colgamos ese día, pude conocer lo especial que eras, lo maravillosa que eres (dijo mientras me miraba), dime como no me iba a enamorar?, me estaba volviendo loco por ti, yo quería que estuvieras junto a mi, nisiquera éramos novios y yo ya te amaba, cuando me dijiste que si aceptabas ser mi novia fui el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, ya estaba mas cerca de tu corazón, y tu ya ocupabas todo el mio, yo me hice una promesa, siempre ser especial contigo, siempre darte lo mejor y lo que necesites, y todo mi amor y mi vida, por eso quería que esto fuera muy especial, tenia una gran discurso, discúlpame por no decírtelo y por no hacerlo perfecto, pero ahora que ya tengo el permiso de tus padres y de tu familia (dijo mientras sacaba el anillo de la cajita y me agarraba la mano). Veronica mi destino, mi vida y mi corazón están en tus manos, y ellos quieren estar para siempre a tu lado, QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA? (yo no podía parar de llorar, mi novio creía que no lo habia echo perfecto y en eso se equivocaba)

-SI (fue lo único que pude decir)

El paisaje era maravilloso, el amanecer, Ray se veía hermoso con la luz que estaba saliendo y el anillo era hermoso perfecto, después de besarnos por un buen rato decidi hablar

-Ray, esto fue perfecto, no tengo palabras para agradecerte como eres conmigo, no quiero que pienses que lo arruinaste, fue perfecto y eso se queda corto (dije abrazándolo y viendo al horizonte)

-Te amo Veronica, eres mi todo

-YO también amor, gracias por esto, me dejaste sin palabras

-VAYA!, eso si es algo difícil, que bueno que te gusto, (me dijo con una gran sonrisa), pero ya tenemos cuatro horas aquí, tu papa no me dio mucho tiempo y toda la familia espera para felicitarnos, todos estaban muy emocionados cuando le pedí tu mano.

-Que bueno que ya hiciste eso, no quería pasar por tener que decídelo a mi papa, ya sabes lo pesado que se pone, y amor, discúlpame por molestarme hoy contigo, fue una estupidez

-Pero porque estabas molesta?

-Porque ya todos se iban a casar y tu ni siquiera me habías pedido nada, me amargaba cuando pensaba en eso, discúlpame (le dije avergonzada)

-Ya no te vas a molestar mas por eso

-Si, que bien, yo quiero estar contigo para siempre, y donde estamos?, esto es magnifico..

-Estamos en Moorea, una isla polinesa, no estamos tan lejos de casa, deberíamos salir ya, recuerda que no somos tan amigos del sol

Cuando estábamos en el avión no podíamos dejar nuestras sonrisas, todo había salido perfecto.

-Cuando quieres que nos casemos amor? (me pregunto cuando ya estábamos en el avión)

-Yo creo que después de Nahuel y Sophi, Alice va a estar encantada de ayudarme a organizar todo, y mi mama, ya me las imagino

-Y donde quieres que sea?, decide todo tu, yo quiero donde tu quieras.

-No se amor, puede ser en Italia, seria muy romántico no te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, te gusto el anillo?

-Es hermoso Ray, es único no había visto uno así en mi vida

-Era de mi madre, que bien que te gusto, en realidad a estado por mi familia durante muchos años, es mucho mas viejo que yo

-VAYAA!, eso es mucho tiempo, Amor queires ayudarme hoy en la ceremonia con los invitados?, yo quiero que me vean con mi apuesto prometido, ese traje te queda espectacular

-Por supuesto preciosa, tu ordenas yo cumplo (dijo besando el anillo), cuando lleguemos hay que comenzar con todo, hemos estado afuera unas cinco horas

-Los invitados comienzan a llegar a las diez de la mañana, la familia se pasó con la lista, no te imaginas todos los que vienen

-Si, pero recuerda que después de la pelea todos se hicieron muy amigos de todos ustedes, no pueden faltar a esa boda ni a ninguna

-Tienes razón…

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos nos esperaban afuera con grandes sonrisas, pase por todos lo brazos mientras nos felicitaban, estaba realmente agotada quería dormir, cuando por fin nos dejaron tranquilo entramos a la casa

-Que vas a hacer preciosa?

-estaba pensando en dormir un ratico, mientras llegan todos, vamos?

Ray a veces dormía conmigo, claro con la puerta de mi cuarto abierta y mi padre siempre asomándose, pero yo no me daba cuenta, esos eran los mejores sueños…

Cuando me desperté estaba como nueva, mi prometido estaba abrazándome

-Buenos días princesa (dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza)

-Hola amor, que bien es despertar en tus brazos, me podría acostumbrar a esto

-Yo ya no puedo vivir sin esto

Después que me levante nos alistamos para esperar a los invitados, yo ya sabia que Peter me iba a dejar con todo el trabajo a mi, que bien que estaba con mi prometido que era un verdadero anfitrión, la boda era a las cuatro, ya estaban casi todos los invitados y faltaba solo media hora, Amelia estaba lista, solo teníamos que esperar, comenzamos a ordenar a todos en sus asientos, la decoración era fabulosa, la tia Alice era la mejor en esto sin duda alguna. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con el compromiso de Sophi y Mio, era magnifico, las Vampiras estaban muerta de los celos, sobre todo una que estaba detraz de mi Ray

-Amor, ya no sigas molesta por Caroline, ella siempre a sido asi

-Ray, como quieres que este cuando ví a ESA, abrazándote y dándote un beso en los labios, es una regalada

-Amor, ella siempre a sido así, yo no le correspondo preciosa tu eres la única

-Ya lo se, y no estoy brava contigo amor, solo con ella, no quiero verte cerca de ella porque no respondo

-Me gusta verte celosa (dijo mi novio riendo mientras se acercaba para besarme)..

Ya todo estaba listo, Edward estaba tocando la canción de entrada para Amelia, la familia estaba en primera fila, Bella tenia cara como si estuviera llorando, seguro lo estaba haciendo a su forma, mi mama y Alice tenían una sonrisa de orgullo, Sophi si estaba llorando, ella era muy sentimental, el padrino era Peter y la madrina era Nessie, todo era perfecto, Amelia se veía realmente bonita, casi como yo y mi mama, la ceremonia fue muy tradicional, dijeron sus votos y colocaron sus anillos, todo salió prefecto

-Felicitaciones (dije mientras abrazaba a la feliz pareja, era nuestro turno para felicitarlos)

-Amelia si sigues llorando así te vas a dañar el maquillaje y mi mama te va a quitar la cabeza

EN la recepción baile por un buen rato, mi prometido era un excelente bailarin, cuando bailó con Amelia yo baile con Anthony, se veía muy feliz, muy sonriente, su felicidad era contagiante, cuando volví a los brazos de mi prometido estaba en mi mundo, era perfecto me sentía tan segura con él, ví que mi papa dejo de bailar con mi madre, ahora ella bailaba con Carlisle

-Me permites? (dijo mi papa tocando el hombro de Ray)

-Por supuesto (dijo gentilmente mi novio mientras me volteaba para mirar de frente a mi papa)

Comenzamos a bailar, aunque él era un poco mas robusto estaba tan comoda en sus brazos, ahí todavía estaba mi espacio, me sentía como una niña cuando estaba así con el

-Papa me siento como cuando era niña

-Tu siempre serás mi bebe (dijo besando mi mejilla). Te amor princesa

-Y yo a ti papa

-Felicitaciones por tu compromiso, espero que seas muy feliz junto a él, solo no olvides que yo fui el primero en tu corazón, no me saques de él

-No papa, tu tienes tu propio espació desde siempre, y ese no se puede borrar no te preocupes

-Y ese espacio es el mas grande de todos? (pregunto como si fuera un niño)

-Ese espacio no es el mas grande, pero si es el mas especial, recuerda que es el tuyo (ya estaba llorando, mi papa era lo mas grande de mi vida, mi héroe y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar)

-Me alegra saber eso entonces princesa, si alguna vez te llega a hacer daño tu solo dime y yo

-Si papa tu le partes la cara ya lo se (le dije completando su frese de siempre)

-Que bueno que lo sepas, eso es muy importante, yo siempre te protegeré de todos

Después de bailar una rato con mi papa, la feliz pareja se tenia que ir de luna de miel, se iban a la Isla Esme, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que pronto tenían que estar aquí para el matrimonio de Tom. Nessie y Bella no dejaban de llorar, igual que la abuela, cuando por fin se fueron la recepción siguió un poco mas, todo había salido perfecto, la tia Alice tenia una gran sonrisa mientras bailaba con Jazz, la familia estaba feliz, los únicos que no estaban por ahí eran Jacob Nessie y el bebe, seguro se fueron a descansar, tampoco estaba mi hermano ni Laura, yo me quedé un momento a solas, me senté ya estaba sintiéndome un poco cansada, no podía dejar de ver el anillo, era tan hermoso, mi vida no podía ir mejor, yo amaba al hombre con el que me iba a casar

-Que hace alguien tan hermosa tan sola? (dijo mi novio en mi oido), que mal novio tiene, no la debería abandonar

-Si, mi novio es malo, me abandonó, que bueno que llego usted caballero a hacerme compañía (dije mientras él se sentaba junto a mi)

-Que bueno que llegué para hacerle compañía a la señorita mas hermosa del mundo, que honor y que placer es sentarme a su lado

-El placer es mío, no todos los días se puede sentar al lado de un joven tan bien parecido (le seguí el juego, lo haría poner celoso él siempre perdía cuando comenzaba con eso). Mi novio no es tan apuesto y atento como usted

-Enserio?, amor no soy así? (ya perdió)

-No amor, no eres así, eres mas que eso (dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo)…

Despues que todo terminó, estaba muy cansada, así que le dije a mi prometido que me acompañara a dormir, y estábamos los dos en silencio en mi cuarto, era perfecto estar entre sus brazos

-Te gusto como salió todo?

-Si amor todo salió fantástico (le dije mientras bostezaba)

-Duerme princesa, descansa y sueña conmigo (dijo mientras me daba un beso)

Estaba soñando con aquella maravillosa Isla, Ray y yo abrazados viendo el horizonte, era fantástico ese momento, era perfecto, en mi mano estaba el anillo, y sentía todo nuestro amor, Ray voltió su cara y me miró a los ojos, comenzó a llamarme

-Princesa despierta (escuchaba muy a lo lejos)

Cuando me fui despertando el estaba mirándome a la cara, se veía un poco preocupado.

-Ray que pasa?

-Amor, al parecer Laura va a tener el bebe, tu mama entro como loca y me dijo que te despertara, tenemos que acompañar a Tom preciosa

Me di cuenta que él ya se había cambiado, no tenia el mismo traje que uso en la boda, yo seguía con mi vestido, primero tenia que ducharme, así que me levante rápido mientras el me esperaba en la cama, agarre la ropa que me iba a poner para la cita, esa sería perfecto y me di un baño rápido, estaba emocionada por conocer a Tim, yo amaba a ese bebe desde que supe de su existencia

-Listo (dije saliendo del baño)

-Estas hermosa amor como siempre (dijo mi novio mientras me ofrecia su brazo)

Cuando llegamos a la casa del abuelo estaban todos en la sala, todavía habían algunos invitados de la fiesta, pero ya no quedaba nada de la decoración, que bueno era que no todos tenían que dormir

-Ya viene el bebe (dijo mi mama, estaba asustada)

-Tranquila Rose todo va a salir bien (dijo mi papa abrazándola)

Todos estábamos un poco nerviosos, mi mama no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, y mi papa detrás de ella, Edward Carlisle y Tom eran los únicos que estaban con Laura, nadie decía nada Bella tenia dormido a Josué en sus brazos y Sarah estaba con una cámara grabando a todos

-Eso es fastidioso (le dijo Peter a Sarah)

-Aguanta, quiero documentar toda la situación

Después de una hora salió mi hermano con una gran sonrisa y con un bultico azul entre sus brazos, mi mama salió corriendo y se lo arrebato

-Es hermoso (dijo destapándolo), es muy parecido a ti Tom (mi mama ahora estaba llorando a su forma)

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a mi hermano pero yo quieria alzar a mi sobrino.

-Ven para acá (dije mientras se lo quitaba a mi madre). Hola pequeño yo soy tu tia Veronica, te voy a consentir muchísimo (dije mientras lo llenaba de besos, él solo miraba a todos era muy tranquilo). Este hombre tan apuesto es tu tio Ray (dije mientras Ray se acercaba para conocerlo)

-Hola pequeño, en realidad si eres muy parecido a tu papa (dijo mientras agarraba su manita, era tan adorable que no podía evitar llorar de felicidad)

-Dame al bebe, Laura seguro debe estar preocupada

-Y como esta ella hijo?

-Un poco débil, ya sabes que tarda en recuperarse, (dijo mientras yo le devolvía al bebe), voy a quedarme un rato con ella y el bebe en el cuarto, seguro tiene que descansar

Estaba tan feliz, mi mama y yo no parábamos de hablar del nuevo integrante, estábamos aburriendo a papa y a Ray

-Ray no quieres jugar un rato el nuevo juego que compre?

-Si vamos (dijo mientras se levantaban y se iba, era cómica la situación por fin se la llevaban bien)

-Me recuerda tanto cuando los tuve a ustedes pequeños (dijo mi mama muy feliz), Tu eras muy tranquila amor, y Tom lo era hasta que aprendió a caminar, Sophi era la mas inquieta de todos, era tan maravilloso tener a tantos bebes en la casa

-Mama, tu no quieres tener mas?

-Si hija, pero por ahora no, tu padre y yo queremos tiempo para nosotros, ahora que ustedes están grandes y están formando sus vidas

-Mama, tienes que ayudarme con mi boda, yo quiero que sea fantástica

-Claro amor, lo va a ser, tu tía Alice ya diseño el vestido, es hermoso, seguro en un rato viene a tomarte las medidas, voy a ver como están Tom Laura y el bebe (dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba)…


	29. Chapter 29 BODA 2

PoV Sophi

-Amor crees que este es mas lindo? (le dije a mi novio mientras le mostraba las opciones de decoración para nuestra boda)

-Creo que me gusta mas el segundo que me mostraste, pero yo no se mucho de eso la verdad (en realidad eso era algo obvio ningún hombre sabia mucho de eso)

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Anthony y Amelia se casaron, dentro de unas horas era la boda de Tom, y dentro de un mes la mia, por eso estaba con los preparativos, quería que todo saliera perfecto, nos íbamos a casar en la Isla de la abuela

-Amor, no estas emocionado por casarte en Brasil? (le pregunte a mi novio que jugaba con mi cabello)

-Estuviese igual de emocionado si me casara debajo de un puente la verdad

-Pero yo no, todo va a salir perfecto

-Ya lo se amor, hacen un buen trabajo con eso de las bodas, ya quiero que seas mi esposa, y quiero recorrer el mundo contigo, te voy a mostrar lugares maravillosos.

Anthony y Amelia llegaban en un rato de la isla Esme, allá había sido su luna de miel, Tom y Laura iban a pasar dos semanas en uno de los maravillosos hoteles de Italia, Rose y la abuela quería que les dejaran a Tim, pero no quisieron entonces su luna de miel va a durar poco, Nahuel y yo decidimos no tener una luna de miel como tal, íbamos a recorrer el mundo, ya estaba ansiosa por conocer el mundo con el hombre de mi vida, aunque a mi papa no le gusto mucho la idea, pero ya la acepto

-Que piensas amor?

-En ti, y en nuestro viaje

-Te va a encantar todo, te voy a llevar a los lugares mas románticos de este planeta, yo ya quiero que todos conozcan a mi bella esposa

-Te amo (le dije mientras le daba un pequeño besito)

-SOOPHIII! (grito mi papa entrando a la sala como siempre interrumpiendo), tu mama te esta buscando y esta molesta, prepárate (se veía asustado )

-SOPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (el grito de mi mama me asusto)

-Tranquila yo te protegeré (me dijo mi novio muy bajito en el oido)

-SOPHI PORQUE NO HICISTE LO QUE TE DIJEEEE!

-Mama si lo hice tranquila no te preocupes, solo que lo hice diferente para que saliera mejor, n te preocupes RESPIRAAAA!

-NOOO SOPHI, AHORA NO VOY A VER NADA, NO PUEDO VER SI A LOS POQUITOS INVITADOS Les GUSTA TODO, YO TE DIJE QUE TE ENCARGARAS DE ESO NO A SARAHH (mi mama estaba histérica, y estaba llorando)

Con mi poder es muy fácil calmarla, yo era mucho mas fuerte que mi papa en ese sentido, y a mi los sentimientos no me afectaban en lo absoluto, entonces hice que estuviera muy tranquila, y así fue, su cara ahora estaba feliz, y no gritaba como loca, mi papa se dio cuenta de eso, a él no le gustaba que yo usara mi poder así

-Sophi, por favor (dijo mientras la abrazaba, era tan protector)

-Papa, yo me iba a encargar con los invitados, pero estaba ocupada con las cosas de mi boda, además son poquitos invitados no se tiene porque poner así, Sarah se va a encargar y todo va a salir bien, además, tenia que poner a Sarah en eso Samuel me lo pidió, ella tiene que estar ocupada, y mama en su estado histeria no escucha a nadie

-Tienes razón hija, pero ya escucho ya puedes dejar de hacerlo

Mi mama quito su sonrisa del rostro, pero no gritó ni nada

-Sophi, vamos a hablar ya, necesito preguntarte algo

Mi mama y yo nos fuimos al bosque, teníamos que alejarnos, yo sabía que le tenía que contar lo que Samuel tenía planeado

-Me vas a decir que es lo esta pasando?

-Si mama, Samuel le va a pedir matrimonio a Sarah (su rostro iba cambiando a una gran sonrisa), pero no puedes pensar en eso, Jacob ni siquiera lo sabe, Samuel a tardado mucho porque él solo lo a preparado todo, y tiene que ir poco a poco para que ni Jacob ni Edward se enteren, yo era la única que sabía, y Nahuel, y ahora tu. Prométeme que vas a mantener ocultos tus pensamientos de Edward

-OTRA BODAAA! (mi mama solo pensaba en organizar bodas), eso es perfecto, y no te preocupes, lo mantendré muy oculto (dijo mientras me halaba otra vez a la casa)

PoV Jacob

-Edward crees que así es como Alice lo quiere? (estábamos armando la decoración de la boda)

-Si, así fue como lo vi en su mente

-Yo se que te e preguntado mucho esto, pero estoy preocupado, enserio Samuel no piensa en pedirle a Sarah que se casen?

-Jacob, ya te he dicho un millón de veces que él no piensa en eso, aunque si piensa en tener un familia con ella (ya no podía evitar mis temblores), pero relájate, ahorita no piensa en eso, ellos van poco a poco gracias a ti (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-Si, mas le vale ir poco a poco, Sarah todavía es muy pequeña para casarse, ya bastante tengo que aguantar con que viva con nosotros

-Eso me recuerda a una situación muy parecida (dijo con las cejas muy juntas)

-Eso era diferente, tu sabes que Nessie es mi destino, y yo la amo y ella a mi, y en ese entonces, íbamos poco a poco, tenía que cuidarme de que tu no me quitaras la cabeza

-Lo mismo piensa Samuel

-Y tienes que reconocerlo, siempre te a gustado estar cerca de mi (le dije mientras lo abrazaba), somos como Batman y Robín, como los gemelos fantásticos, Bart simpnsonn y millhouse, como Tom y Jerry, como el corre caminos y el otro que no me acuerdo como se llama, como cerebro y Pinky,

-Jacob, aún tengo ganas de partirte la mandíbula por quitarme a mi hija, no te acerques mucho perro

-Vez, tu me amas Edward, yo soy irresistible soy el mejor, si Sarah se hubiese encontrado alguien como yo, no dudaría en amarlo también, como un hijo, pero es que Samuel es tan IDIOTA

-JAJAJAJAJA!, Jacob, Samuel es mas parecido a ti de lo que tu crees, y yo no te amo deja la estupidez, ya quisiera que fueras así, todavía estoy obligado a soportarte, primero por Bella, después por Nessie, y por ultimo porque lamentablemente eres el padre de mis nietos

-Edward, te recuerdo muy bien el día de la batalla con los Vulturis?, que fue lo que me dijiste cuando pensábamos que todo estaba perdido? (lo volví a abrazar mientras el arrugaba su cara), me dijiste que no podías confiar a Nessie en alguien mas que no fuera yo, lo que indica que soy el mejor, después me dijiste HERMANO?, jajajaja, después me dijiste HIJO(su cara era de total amargura, le molestaba mucho que le acordara cuanto me quería)

-Jacob Black, enserio todavía tengo ganas de asesinarte (dijo acechándome)

Yo a Edward no le tenia miedo, pero no podía dejarme llevar por su juego, le tenia miedo a Bella, si le hacía daño ella me mataba

-YA BASTAAAAA! (llegó gritando Alice). No comiencen con sus juegos tienen que irse a preparar, ya esta todo listo solo falta terminar de arreglarnos

Salvado por la duende, mi sonrisa era única, yo era intocable para Edward

-Tu sabes que yo tengo mejores formas de vengarme, espero que sufras mucho cuando te enteres, así como tu me hiciste sufrir a mi (dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado)

Alice me mmiró horrible, eso significaba que tenía que darme prisa en arreglarme, fui hasta mi casa para darme un baño, ni siquiera sabía que me iba a poner

-Amor necesito tu ayuda un momento (grito mi esposa que estaba en la cocina)

-Dime preciosa (Nessie estaba con Josué, le estaba dando comida)

-Se supone que esto era lo que iba a usar (dijo señalando la ropa sucia del bebe), pero ya sabes lo intranquilo que es se tiro todo el puré encima, y yo tengo que terminar de arreglarme así que deberías encargarte de limpiar todo mientras yo lo vuelvo a vestir y me arreglo

-Claro amor, yo limpio pero quien se va a encargar de él mientras tu te arreglas, a mi todavía me falta bañarme, y recuerda que tienes que buscarme el traje yo no se que es lo que me vas a hacer poner

-Sarah y Samuel están terminando de arreglarse, ellos se encargaran del bebe, no te preocupes aquí hay manos de sobra, y tu traje esta encima de la cama con todo amor, no lo arrugues por favor esta impecable (dijo mientras recogía a Josué y subía)

Mientras limpiaba todo me puse a pensar en Edward, él era el único que sabía que pensaba Samuel mientras que no fuera lobo, y sus venganzas siempre eran con Sarah y con Samuel, siempre cosas que se le ocurrían a él y que a mi no me agradaban, cuando salí de la cocina Samuel quería abrir una zanja en el piso

-Que te pasa no dañes mi casa (le dije mientras subía estaba actuando muy extraño)

Cuando entré a mi habitación Nessie se estab arreglando su cabello

-Pensé que estabas con el bebe (le dije mientras entraba al baño)

-Sarah se está ocupando de eso amor, ya está lista quedó preciosa, nuestros hijos son hermosos definitivamente

Todavía me daba vueltas por la cabeza lo que Edward me había dicho, no entendía porque no aceptaba que ya no había vuelta atrás con Nessie, siempre con sus estúpidas venganzas

-Si, pero no es para menos digo, sus padres son lo máximo (le dije mientras salía del baño)

-Que tal me quedo el cabello? (me dijo mi hermosa esposa mientras se acercaba para mostrame un moño que tenia)

-Perfecto, (dije yo abrazándola, no me podía controlar cuando la tenia tan cerca)

Nos comenzamos a besar, y agarre sus manos, pero paso algo raro se supones que donde estaba nuestro anillo de boda estaba el anillo de mi mama

-Nessie, donde esta el otro anillo? (le dije yo separándome y viendo la ausencia del mismo)

-Jake, amor escúchame tenemos que hablar (yo no entendía nada mi mente estaba blanca). Tu sabes muy bien que tu eres mi destino y el amor de mi vida

-Yo te amo mas que nada en este mundo Nessie, pero eso que tiene que ver con el anillo, lo perdiste?, pero como?

-No amor no lo perdí, solo ahora el anillo va a estar en otra mano (dijo ella sujetándome la cara para que la viera). Jacob, Samuel me pidió la bendición para pedirle la mano a Sarah, (ya lo sabía todo encajaba perfectamente no podía parar mis temblores), Amor, calmate, estoy muy cerca de ti, si entras en fase aquí me vas a hacer daño (Nessie siempre hacía eso, ella sabía que yo era incapaz de hacerle daño, entonces me tenía que calmar). Perfecto, amor ellos se aman, y Samuel es perfecto para Sarah, todo va a ir bien no te preocupes, no lo hagas difícil, recuerda que nosotros también pasamos por todo eso

-Nessie, me siento traicionado, pero por ti no, yo se que tu siempre vas a estar a favor de esa locura, tu papa no me advirtió que Samuel estaba pensando en eso, yo ya tenía todo planeado, el iba a morir cuando se le ocurriera esa idea

-Amor, Samuel lleva preparando todo durante meses, y a ocultado todo muy bien, hoy fue que me dijo lo que pensaba hacer, y yo le di el anillo, y aparte también tiene el anillo de Emily, ellos también lo saben, y están felices con la idea, tu sabes que Sarah es una hija para ellos al igual que Samuel para nosotros

-Samuel es solo un fastidio para mi, Nessie, Sarah todavía es nuestra bebe, ella no se puede separar de nosotros, yo no quiero que él la aleje, ella es mi pequeña nuestro milagro

-Ya lo sé amor, pero él no la va a alejar, yo tampoco permitiría eso, él lo entiende al igual que tu con mis padres, tu nunca me as alejado de ellos, todo va a ir bien amor, tu no queires ver a Sarah feliz?

-Si, si la quiero ver feliz (dije llorando mi pequeña se iba a casar), pero quiero que siempre sea mi niña, esto es muy difícil Nessie

-Ya lo se amor, pero ya veras que ella siempre va a ser nuestra pequeña, además ella te ama, te adora y tu lo sabes muy bien, y Samuel es su destino, tu mas que nadie lo sabe amor, todo va a salir bien

Estuvimos abrazados un rato, Nessie me mostró todos nuestros momentos con Sarah, ella también estaba un poco triste, pero me dijo que era costumbre

-Esta bien, ( dije levantándome), yo les doy mi bendición pero antes tengo que hablar con él, o piensa pedirle eso sin hablar conmigo?

-Jake, tu me pediste ser tu esposa sin preguntárselo a mi papa

-Pero Nessie eso es diferente, era yo, no Samuel, y era Edward, tu sabes lo paranoico que es, yo no hubiese sobrevivido si hubiese hablado con ellos primero

-Samuel piensa hablar contigo, espero que no seas muy duro con él, hazlo por Sarah amor, ellos son el uno para el otro

Ya estábamos listos para la boda, estaba apunto de comenzar, Edward estaba serio, yo se que también le dolía ver a su nieta casarse, claro no tanto como a mí, estaba junto a mi esposa, cuando comenzó a sonar la cancioncita de la boda, Josué estaba dormido en mis brazos, Samuel estaba nervioso, yo lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo, y mi hija estaba llorando, se veía feliz por la boda, todo quedó bonito, así estilo Alice, aunque esta boda fue un poco mas sencilla y pequeña que las demás, Laura se veía muy linda, pero todo el mundo estaba llorando, que fastidiosos se ponían, Tim también estaba dormido, en los brazos de la rubia, los padrinos eran Nahuel y Verónica, Nessie me agarró la mano y me mostro a nosotros dos en la pista de baile, tenía ganas de bailar conmigo, yo le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó comenzó la recepción, como no había muchas personas que comieran yo devoré casi todo, Amelia se burlaba de mi, pero yo todavía no podía con el impulso del hambre.

-Jacob tenemos que hablar (dijo Edward muy serio)

-Traidor (le dije estaba tan molesto con él)

-Jacob, no puedes estar molesto conmigo, recuerda que somos un equipo, yo me enteré de eso cuando escuché los pensamientos de Alice, y tu me tenías molesto, por eso no te lo dije, tuve que prometerle a Bella que no te ayudaría a nada, pero yo se que si le decimos a Emmett estaría encantado

-No Edward, te disculpo papa (le dije golpeando su hombro), aunque no me guste la idea es algo que tengo que aceptar, ya sabes también como se pone Nessie cuando le hago algo malo a Samuel, es mejor prevenir problemas, Nessie me prometió que no se iba a alejar, y eso es lo que me tenia mas preocupado

-Está pensando en que tiene que hablar contigo, deberías buscarlo, y adviértele que no la puede alejar de ustedes, así tampoco la alejara de nosotros (dijo mientras me empujaba para que lo fuera a buscar, pero tenía que bailar con Nessie ella quería eso). Está acostando a Josué, aprovecha mientras no está, yo estaré cerca con Emmett por si necesitas el otro plan

Samuel estaba muy cerca de nosotros, le hice señas para que me siguiera hasta el bosque, lejos para que nadie nos escuchara

-Creo que tienes algo que hablar conmigo (le dije yo cruzando mis brazos)

-Jacob, la verdad es que si , bueno este, yo estaba arreglando todo, bueno es decir que yo y Sarah (se estaba volviendo un ocho con las palabras, eso era algo raro en él, por lo general había que callarlo)

-Samuel, ya se todo ese cuento, y esto es tan incomodo para mi como para ti, así que vamos con las condiciones

-Ok (dijo el muy asustado)

-Primero, Samuel te prohíbo que le hagas daño, no la quiero ver llorar por ti, si no estaríamos encantados de quitarte las piernas, Segundo tienes que respetarla y amarla por sobre cualquier cosa, y tercero y lo mas importante, jamás la puedes alejar de nosotros, donde esté ella vamos a estar todos como una familia, y en eso también van incluidos Edward y Bella

-Yo no la voy a alejar de nadie Jacob, yo voy a estar donde ella siempre quiera estar, tu sabes quien es la que da las ordenes, y yo la amo ella es todo para mi, te prometo que la voy a cuidar mucho y le voy a dar todo lo que quiera y que jamás la alejare de la familia

-Entonces tienes mi bendición para casarte con ella, (en su cara ahora había una gran sonrisa, tenia que admitir que era un buen chico), pero una pregunta, cual anillo le vas a dar?

-Le voy a dar los dos, uno en una cadenita de plata que Bella me regaló, dijo que era de la mama de Edward, y el otro lo llevará en su mano, así tendrá algo de toda la familia

-Me parece bien, ese anillo era de mi mama, espero que esté intacto (le dije mientras nos acercábamos a la fiesta otra vez)

Nessie estaba esperándome, yo le regale mi mejor sonrisa, para que se diera cuenta que todo estaba bien, comenzamos a bailar

-Te ves hermosa (le dije muy cerca de su oido), ya hablé con él y todo está bien

-Gracias amor, tu también te ves hermoso

Bailamos varias horas, hasta que tuvimos que irnos a nuestra casa para estar pendientes del bebe

-Nessie, y cuando se supone que lo va a hacer? (le pregunte a mi esposa mientras nos acostábamos)

-Creo que en este preciso momento lo está haciendo (dijo mientras nos besábamos en nuestra cama)….

PoV Sarah

-Hay Laura felicitaciones (le dije mientras la ayudaba a vestirse para el viaje)

-Gracias chicas, las voy a extrañar cuídense mucho

-Y tu cuida a esta preciosura (le dijo Sophi entregándole a Tim quien estaba dormidito)

-Si, les prometo que lo cuidaré, y felicitaciones (me dijo dándome un gran abrazo), Nos vemos en la Isla Esme

Laura el bebe y Tom se fueron a su Luna de miel, todo era perfecto todos nos reuniríamos en la Isla para la boda de Sophi y Nahuel, estaba muy feliz por todos pero yo también quería, quería que Samuel me pidiera casarme con él, quería volverme loca con los preparativos, pero nada pasaba, yo sabía que Samuel me amaba tanto como yo a él, tal vez solo era miedo, o le hizo mucho caso a mi papa cuando le dijo que fuéramos poco a poco.

-HEYYY (dijo Veronica pasando su mano por mis ojos), te fuiste a otro planeta?

-JEJE!, si un poco, voy a bajar a bailar con mi novio (le dije a Sophi y a Veronica)

-SII!, yo también (dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo)

Abajo nos estaban esperando nuestros galanes, él mío era el que mas sobresalía, su color de piel, sus ojos y la luna eran la mejor combinación de este mundo, estábamos bailando, música muy romántica, se notaba el amor que existía en nuestra familia, los abuelos, Alice y Jazz, Rosalie y Emmett, Bella y Edward, Amelia Y Anthony, Sophi y Nahuel, Verónica y Ray, todas con sus grandes anillos de boda y de compromiso, y mi mano vacía, eso me hacía entristecer, pero tenia que tener paciencia

-Eres la mas linda de todas, como siempre (dijo mi novio en mi oído)

-No se vale, tu lo dices porque eres mi novio, Te amo

-Como yo te amo preciosa, eres mi vida

Bailamos por un buen rato, mientras algunos desaparecían, cerré lo ojos, estaba disfrutando tanto esté momento, la música era la mas romántica, y estaba en los brazos de mi amor, me sentía en un sueño

-Sarah, quiero llevarte a un lugar, vamos? (dijo mientras paraba el movimiento)

Yo asentí, mis papas ya estaban durmiendo, yo se que no había problema, corrimos por el bosque y llegamos a una pequeña lomita, en ella habían muchas flores y una manta en el piso

-Vaya que hermoso (le dije a mi novio, él siempre era tan romántico)

-No mas que tu preciosa (dijo dándome una gran beso)

Nos sentamos en la manta y él me tenía abrazada, se veía nervioso, la luna estaba enorme demasiado hermosa

-Sarah escúchame lo que tengo que decirte es importante, si me permites tu futuro ahora tendrá otro rumbo, te aseguro que si estoy nervioso (dijo un poco avergonzado), tu me conoces, tuve que tomar varios tragos de champagne para relajarme y poder decirte eso (todo esto era tan extraño), te tengo dos regalos (dijo sacando una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo y otra mas larga), es un anillo (dijo destapando la cajita negra), en este anillo hay varias declaraciones de amor, a estado por la familia de mi mama durante años, y ahora también está grabada mi declaración de amor, mi destino está en tus manos desde el primer momento en que te vi, (Samuel me estaba pidiendo matrimonio, era la persona mas feliz del mundo ya no podía dejar de llorar), que me dices?, te quieres casar conmigo?

-Claro que si pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir (dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente), te amo amor, me estas haciendo muy feliz

-Como yo a ti amor, gracias por aceptarme en tu vida, estoy tan feliz que tengo ganas de gritar cuanto te amo, mira el otro regalo (dijo abriendo la cajita verde que era mas largo), ese anillo que está en tu mano (dijo besando el anillo) es el de mi mama, y este otro (dijo mostrándome otro anillo muy conocido), es el de tu mama, pensé que te gustaría tenerlo

-Es perfecto amor, siempre me a encantado este anillo (dije tomándolo de la caja)

-La cadena era de la madre de Edward, ya tienes una garantía de todo el amor que a existido en tu familia y en la mía (me dijo colancodome la cadena con el anillo de mi mama), y lo mas importante, tu sabes que yo ya te di mi corazón verdad?

-Claro que si amor

-Aparte de esto quiero regalarte todas mis sonrisas, las que han salido por tu culpa y las que todavía no he tenido, te prometo que siempre te voy a proteger, Sarah eres mi todo, mi norte, mi horizonte, mi futuro, mi destino, mi hogar, mi amor, mi felicidad, mis pensamientos, cada día me enamoro mucho mas de ti, aunque suene imposible, y te prometo que yo voy a luchar porque cada día tu te enamores mas de mi (en este punto ya los dos estábamos llorando)

-Amor, ahora mi destino eres tu, te prometo que te voy a amar siempre, por sobre todo, y te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, un Te amo es demasiado sencillo para todo lo que yo siento por ti, tu eres mi luz, mi bien, tu me haces sentir segura, tu me das paz y fuerza para seguir cada día, yo te pertenezco desde que el momento que Dios me dio la vida

-Yo estoy en tus manos, la única eres tu, y siempre te estuve esperando, haces que mi mundo sea maravilloso, tus ojos son mi paz, gracias por aceptarme en tu vida (dijo mientras nos besábamos, yo amaba a este hombre)

Estuvimos besándonos por horas, Samuel era algo que yo siempre necesitaba, su labios y sus besos eran maravillosos, "Sarah, ya amaneció yo creo que deberías volver", me dijo mi papa, ahí caí al mundo real, MI PAPA

-Samuel, mi papa (le dije muy asustada)

-No hay de que preocuparse, él sabía todo y nos dio su bendición al igual que toda la familia

"Ya vamos papa, gracias por entender te amo", le dije mientras nos levantábamos para volver, mi papa lo había aceptado, él yo no podíamos dejar de sonreír y de mirarnos, era tan perfecto y maravilloso, cuando entramos a la casa al parecer no se habían levantado, mi novio se despidió de mi en la entrada de mi cuarto, estaba tan feliz, no tenia ganas de separarme ni un instante de él, pero teníamos sueño, no habíamos dormido en toda la noche

-Descansa preciosa (dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente)

-Sueña conmigo

-Siempre lo hago, ahora eres dueña de todo lo que me pasa

Entre a mi cuarto, estaba tan feliz, mi corazón estaba enorme de tanta felicidad, no podía dejar de suspirar, ni de sonreir, tenía ganas de saltar y gritar, de salir corriendo y votar toda la energía que tenia, pero eso se iba a ver muy mal, así que decidí darme una ducha, era justo lo que necesitaba, ya estaba mas tranquila, pero seguía igual de feliz "hija quiero abrazarte ven ", dijo mi papa mientras me ponía mi pijama, necesitaba dormir, salí corriendo de mi cuarto y entre con cuidado al cuarto de ellos, estaban los dos acostados, mi mama con una gran sonrisa y mi papa se veía un poco triste

-Felicidades hija (dijo mi mama con una enorme sonrisa)

-Gracias mama (le dije mientras me acostaba entre ellos dos)

"Hija te amo, espero que seas muy feliz", pensó mi papa mientras me abrazaba, seguro no podía nisiqueara hablar, "Papa yo también te amo, y no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy, gracias por no hacerlo tan difícil, yo se que es duro para ti", "Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, si tu estas feliz yo también"

-Te amo hija (dijo mi mama abrazándome)

Estuvimos abrazados un rato, hasta que me quede dormida…..

-SARAH BIENVENIDA AL CLUB (escuche que alguien salto en mi cama y me grito en mi oido)

-Sophi no seas tan brusca, FELICITACIONESSS! (me grito ahora veronica)

-Vaya, gracias chicas que lindo despertar (les dije sentándome en la cama)

-Ahora queremos detalles cuéntanos (dijo Sophi con la misma energía que tiene la tia Alice)

-Fue maravilloso, él es espectacular, me dijo cuanto me amaba y me dio los anillos

-Vaya los anillos ? (dijo Veronica sorprendida)

-Este es el de mi mama (dije yo sacando la cadena con el anillo de mi blusa), la cadena era de la mama del abuelo Edward, y este a estado en la familia de Emily mi S-U-E-G-R-A (todavía no creía mis palabras)

-Están hermosos, y ya has pensado en la boda? Tenemos que comenzar con los preparativos, ya la mia está casi lista solo tenemos que irnos a la Isla (dijo Sophi muy emocionada)…


	30. Chapter 30 BODA 3

PoV Verónica

-Emmett será que me puedes dejar en paz? (le grite a mi papa que estaba pinchándome desde hace dos horas en el avión)

- Es que estoy muy aburrido, y a mi no me hables así señorita (se suponía que no le podía decir papa, la gente nos miraba extraño cuando lo hacíamos)

-Emmett, osito ven yo te quito el aburrimiento (dijo mi mi mama levantándose al baño)

-JAA! (dijo mi papa, parecía un niño)

Casi toda la familia estaba en el avión, los únicos que faltaban eran lo abuelos que se habían quedado en Europa, Tom y Laura que todavía estaban en su luna de miel y mi sobrinito, el avion era una locura, casi toda la primera clase estaba ocupada por mi familia, y eso me tenia nerviosa, los abuelos no estaban y eso era para locuras, Sophi y Alice ya estaban en la isla, esperando mañana era la boda

-Que tienes preciosa? (dijo mi novio sentándose a mi lado)

-Nada amor, solo estoy preocupada porque todos nos portemos bien ahorita, menos mal y ya este es el ultimo vuelo

Me recosté en el hombro de mi novio, ya nuestra boda estaba casi completamente planeada, solo faltaban algunos detalles, no íbamos a casar en Italia, e iba a ser por todo lo alto, que bueno que el dinero en mi familia no es problema y muchísimo menos para mi novio, la lista estaba entre 300 invitados, pero todavía faltaban varias confirmaciones, mi vestido era espectacular, ya estaba listo también, la boda es digna de la época del renacimiento Italiano, a Ray le encantó esa idea, mi papa ya estaba normal, era muy bueno amigo de mi novio, todo era perfecto, solo faltaba un poco mas de un mes y sería la esposa de Ray Furggi, no cualquiera podía tener ese apellido tan importante, era la envidia entre mi especie y la humana, además mi novio tenia muchos hoteles, y bancos, y casa y cosas y dinero, pero lo mas importante de todo, nos amábamos, y no era cualquier tipo de amor, yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, y él a mi también, me encantaba mirar mi anillo de compromiso, lo que mas quería en el mundo era ser su esposa y jamás separarme de él.

-Amor, tengo que hacer unas llamadas, voy a pedirle el telfono a la aeromoza (dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza)

-Vuelve rápido

No pude evitar ver, que Anthony Edward Jazz y Peter estaba muerto de la risa y miraban al fondo del pasillo donde estaba mi Ray, cuando voltee La estúpida Aeromoza se le estaba acercando demasiado, fue cuando me di cuenta que Jasper estaba enviándole sentimientos lujuriosos a la regalada esa

-BELLAAAA! (grite mientras me levantaba del asiento)

Trate de controlarme y caminar despacio hasta donde se encontraba mi novio completamente catatónico, y la estúpida ya lo tenia abrazado, cuando llegue la sujete controlando la fuerza de mis manos y la separe de él, me puse entre ellos dos y ahí si mi novio reaccionó

-Amor, ella no tiene la culpa (me dijo muy bajito mientras ella se daba cuenta de la estupidez que hizo)

-Señorita discúlpeme, no se que me paso (dijo muy apenada, pero yo no podía con mi carácter, era mi novio mi futuro esposo y ella le puso sus cochinas manos encima)

-JAMASSSSS!, TE LE ACERQUES MAS DE CINCO METROS A MI PROMETIDO, si es que no quieres morir (le dije muy despacio tratando de respiras)

-Y tu ve y te sientas (le dije dándome cuenta que ya tenia el teléfono en las manos)

Cuando volví a sentarme me di cuenta que ellos ya no se estaban riendo, Bella estaba muy muy enojada, al igual que Amelia, los demás no se habían dado cuenta del incidente

-ALGUN DIA ME VOY A VENGAR Y LES VA A DOLER (les dije con una mirada asesina, y jaz se asusto, comenzó a mandar sentimientos de nervios)

Mi novio no me habló, el me conocía tenia que esperar a que me calmara, se sentó junto a mi y comenzó a hacer sus llamadas, él era muy ocupado, pero siempre tenía tiempo para mi. Estaba tan amargada que decidí irme a los puestos de adelante, allí estaban Nessie y Josué

-Hola pequeño (dije mientras me sentaba junto a Nessie), quieres jugar un ratico?

Josue era muy lindo, le encantaba jugar con sus carro, se fue conmigo y Nessie me paso unos libros de carros que él estaba coloreando, y en eso me entretuve bastante, ya me sentía mucho mejor, por lo menos no estaba molesta con mi Ray, el bebe tenía sueño, sus ojitos estaban pesados, y a cada rato formaba un perfecta O con su boquita, Nessie se había ido atrás con los demás y Jacob también solo estaban Sarah y Samuel, pero estaban en su mundo de amor Fantasías y lobos, así que no los quise molestar, agarre los colores y el cuaderno y lo coloque a un lado, senté al bebe en mis piernas y lo recosté en mis brazos, era tan agradable el calor que desprendía, y se quedó dormidito, era perfecto se veía como una angelito en mis brazos, me quedé ahí tranquila, no lo quería despertar, todavía faltaban varias horas de vuelo….

-Hija despierta (escuche que mi papa me estaba diciendo)

-Y el bebe? (pregunte cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en mis brazos)

-Nessie se lo acaba de llevar pequeña, ya llegamos a Rio, vamos? (dijo mientras me daba la mano)

-Y Ray?

-Ray te tiene miedo, (dijo riéndose), nos contó del incidente y dijo que era mejor que no te molestara

Ahora me sentía mal, él creía que yo estaba brava con él, pero no era así, solo me quede dormida, cuando bajamos del avión estaban sacando las maletas, rentamos los taxis y nos fuimos hasta el muelle, Ray no se quiso ir conmigo en el taxi, lo extrañaba, no me gustaba estar tan lejos de él, y estaba desperdiciando el tiempo con mis actitudes.

-Estamos en busca de uno, es decir, yo creo que lo mejor seria tenerlo de una vez y después convertirme, (decía Amelia)

-Eso sería lo mejor, además, recuerda que tu si envejeces, (le dijo Bella quien estaba junto a Edward), me encantaría tener otro nieto

-Espera la sorpresa muy pronto mama (dijo Anthony)

Yo me sentía sola, quería estar junto a Ray, cuando atravesamos las congestionadas calles de rio me baje apurada del taxi, y ahí estaba él, tan lindo ayudando a bajar todo el equipaje, salí corriendo y le di un fuerte abrazo

-Te extrañe muchísimo

-Yo también preciosa, ya te sientes mejor? (dijo dándome un beso en la frente)

-Si ya me siento mejor amor, yo no estoy molesta contigo, Te amo (dije mientras nos besábamos, ya a mi papa no le importaba y últimamente siempre lo hacíamos)

-Deberian esperar hasta la luna de miel (dijo peter interrumpiendo nuestro perfecto momento)

-Tu me debes unas (le dije yo muy molesta)

Edward y Bella se veían mas enamorados que nunca, debe ser que la isla le traia buenos recuerdos, que lindos, yo también quiero buenos recuerdos con el hombre que me esta abrazando, ninguno de nosotros conocía la Isla, y ninguna había estado enla playa en un dia soleado, yo adoraba el sol, esta isla me iba a gustar

-Estas feliz por encontrarte con tu amigo el sol ¿(me pregunto Ray)

-No te imaginas cuanto lo extraño

-Lo extraña mas de lo que me extrañas a mi?

-No, yo sin ti no podría vivir, en cambio sin el sol si (dije mientras le daba un beso)

-Amor, e pensado seriamente algo sobre nuestro futuro, y quería hablarlo contigo, solo para que lo pienses y me digas que opinas para ver que hacemos

-En que has pensado amor

-Veraz, yo siempre me e dedicado tiempo completo a mis negocios porque en mi vida tu todavía no llegabas, y todo este tiempo e echo grandes inversiones, y ten por seguro que podemos vivir tranquilamente toda la eternidad con solo lo que tengo en el banco (mi hombre era un muy buen negociante), yo estoy acostumbrado a viajar mucho, y ya vez que hasta cuando estoy contigo a veces tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, y no me gusta fallarte así, yo quiero dedicarme a ti cien por ciento, después que nos casemos tu no quieres separarte de mi verdad?

-Claro que no cielo, yo quiero casarme para ser tu sombra

-Vez, ese es mi punto, si todavía sigo con los hoteles no te voy a dedicar mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera hemos hablado de donde vamos a vivir, yo tengo varias propiedades, en casi todos lo países del mundo, pero si tu quieres construir una casa solo dime, yo no tengo un hogar fijo, y en eso es lo que e estado pensando, voy a vender todos lo hoteles.

-Bueno Ray, en realidad eso me parece perfecto amor (estaba tan feliz, él iba a ser todo en mi vida), si tu crees que es lo mejor me parece bien, me encanta la idea que quieras pasar mas tiempo conmigo, y me encantaría que estuviéramos los dos sin esas fastidiosas llamadas y viajes, pero sabe que yo también he pensado que quiero estudiar, te parecerá raro pero para mi es algo un poco importante

-Vaya amor, eso te hace aún mas especial, si tu quieres estudiar te apoyo cien porciento, y que quieres estudiar?

-Amor, quiero estudiar arquitectura (le dije con una gran sonrisa, ese era mi sueño)

-Eso sería perfecto cielo, yo no puedo vender todos lo hoteles de un día para otro, entonces mientras tu estudias yo me quito responsabilidades, así para cuando tu ya seas una gran arquitecto podemos estar toda la eternidad tu y yo. Te acuerdas donde vivian tus papas antes de mudarse a la urbanización?

-Si amor, ahí en la universidad donde estudiaban Nessie y Jacob?

-Si, yo tengo una cabaña ahí, muy ccerca, y esta cerca de la urbanización, me imagino que tus papas todavía vivirán ahí, yo creo que ese sería el lugar perfecto

-Ray me parece perfecto, no puedo creer que ya estemos pensando donde vivir, eso me hace tan feliz

Después de contarles a todos nuestros planes mis padres quedaron encantados, así no me alejaría de ellos, y estudiaría mientras Ray acababa con sus negocios para dedicarme tiempo a mi, y en que momento íbamos a tener bebes?, eso no me lo había preguntado, será que no quiere tener hijos?

-Si, lo ha pensado mucho, solo tiene miedo de ver que piensas tu (dijo Edward pasando por mi lado cargando todo el equipaje)

La isla era espectacular, ahora habían tres grandes casas en ella, la de la familia con un cuarto para cada pareja y dos para lo invitados que no tardaban en llegar, Sophi y Alice tenían todo preparado, llegamos en la noche, y yo no estaba nada cansada, solo quería recorrer la isla, después que me dijeron cual era mi cuarto y el de Ray, aunque a mi papa no le gusto mucho la idea lo dejaron quedarse conmigo, eso era fantástico, y de que Ray trajera todo mi equipaje, por fin pude acostarme y respirar la brisa del mar era fantástico, el cuarto tenia una vista increíble

-Amor, solo vamos a pasar tres días aquí porque trajiste diez maletas? (dijo cuando bajaba las ultimas maletas)

-Amor, es un poco complicado, veras una maleta para ropa interior y tajes de baño, otra maleta para ropa deportiva y pijama, otra maleta con vestidos de noche, otra de zapatos, otra de accesorios, otra con todas las cosas que voy a usar en la boda, otra con todas las cosas de perfumería y del cabello como cremas y secadores y cepillos, otra con cosas personales, y otras dos con la ropa que me voy a poner cuando no use pijama ni trajes de baño ni vestidos de noche

-Vaya, veo que tienes todo fríamente calculado, yo solo tengo dos maletas, y la verdad no se que hay en ellas

-No entiendo, entonces si no sabes que hay en ellas como las arreglaste,

-Preciosa, yo no me encargo de esas cosas, todo eso lo hace mi asistente, ella me tiene todo listo

Ray nunca me había hablado de una asistente, una mujer que le arregla todas sus cosas, que le elige que se va a poner, que tocas su ropa interior, estaba tan celosa, sabía que lo estaba reflejando en mi cara, así que me acosté boca abajo y me puse una almohada en la cabeza, Ray nunca me había hablado de alguien que se encargara de arreglarle su ropa, ni ese tipo de cosas, es obvio que el no tiene tiempo para eso, pero alguien tan cerca de él me da rabia, no puedo tolerar alguien que sepa mas de él que yo, yo nisiquera sé que calza.

-Amor, estas bien? Dije algo malo?

Ahora me estaba pidiendo explicaciones, no quería parecer una niña, pero estaba celosa, sentía que mi corazón se estaba arrugando, como una pasa, y no podía dejar de llorar, las lagrimas salían involuntariamente.

-Verónica que tienes estas llorando? (dijo acercándose a mi, me había escuchado estúpidos sentidos de vampiro)

-Ray, estoy bien, déjame un momento a solas por favor (necesitaba calmarme, no quería pagar los celos y la rabia con él)

El no dijo nada, pero ni siquiera se movía estaba acostado junto a mi, ni siquiera me tenia abrazada, eso era muy extraño

-Ray dije que te largues (ok ya me estaba poniendo grosera)

-Verónica no me trates así, yo no e sido grosero contigo, y no me voy hasta que me digas que te hice para que te pusieras así

Ray estaba molesto, me dijo Verónica, y no me estaba abrazando ni tratando especial, ahora sentía el estomago vacío necesitaba aire, jamás había sido así conmigo

-Ok si tu no te quieres ir entonces me voy yo, y te prohíbo que me sigas, necesito estar a solas

Le dije levantándome muy rápido y desapareciendo, corrí por la playa que estaba al frente de la casa y me interne en el bosque, que bien que nadie estaba por ahí, corrí por un rato y vi un risco alto que daba directamente al mar, decidí subir ahí, cuando por fin me senté en el borde pude respirar, esa brisa me daba la paz que tanto necesitaba, me había portado mal con Ray, estaba celosa por una estupidez, de ahora en adelante yo me iba a encargar de todas esas cosas, nadie iba a tocar la ropa de mi prometido, ni iba a elegir con que vestirse, yo lo tenia que cuidar, eso me hacía tan feliz, ya entiendo esa manía de mi mama y de Bella por estar pendiente de sus esposos, y a la abuela Esme, ella era la mas dedicada a él, que bien ya no era tan egoísta como antes, Ray me estaba haciendo cambiar, y sin dudar que estaba creciendo la loca idea de ser mama, un pequeño Ray, seria maravilloso, no podía ahora dejar de sonreír ante esa idea, estaba pensando como mi madre, ya no era una niña caprichosa, escuché que alguien se estaba acercando, y la brisa me trajo el olor de mi prometido, que bien que había decidido venir tenia que hablar con él

-Acercate amor, tenemos que hablar (le dije cuando escuche que se paró justo detraz de mi)

Ray se sentó a mi lado y yo me acoste en sus piernas, él comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, era maravilloso

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si amor, ya me siento mejor, discúlpame por hacer eso, es que no me cayó muy bien la idea de que alguien te arreglara tu ropa y eso, yo quiero ser la que este pendiente de ti, no tu asistenta

-Algo así me imagine que era lo que pasaba por tu linda cabecita, discúlpame por ser malo contigo, es que amor, ya nos vamos a casar, y tu me tienes que contar porque te estas muriendo de la rabia, ya sabes que la comunicación es importante, yo siempre te cuento todo lo que me pasa, y espero que tu también seas así conmigo

-Lo se amor, te prometo que de ahora en adelante no voy a seguir con esas actitudes de niña caprichosa, ya enserio quiero irme a vivir contigo

-Yo también amor

Nos quedamos un rato viendo la playa, ya estaba apunto de amanecer, estaba saliendo los primeros rayos del sol

-Este lugar es hermoso

-Y tu lo haces mas hermoso aún (dijo dándome un beso)

La idea de tener hijos estaba rondando mi cabeza, y eso era algo que tenia que aclarar con él, se supone que una pareja tiene que saber todo

-Ray (dije alejándome de sus labios), yo quería preguntarte algo muy importante, nosotros ya sabemos que hacer, y sabemos que siempre vamos a ser tu y yo, pero sabes que yo puedo tener hijos, y yo me preguntaba ya que tu has planeado todo si lo has planeado en función de varias personas o de solo nosotros dos

-Yo la verdad no quería tocar ese tema, yo la verdad quiero tener hijos a mi me encantaría tener hijos contigo amor, ese seria un gran sueño (él también quería tener una familia conmigo)

-Ray, que bueno que me dices eso, yo estoy loca por ser mama, jamás me había dado cuenta de eso hasta hoy, pero yo primero quiero pasar tiempo solo contigo, y graduarme y tu tienes que tener todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarnos a nosotros (me encanta usar el plural), así que yo creo que es mejor hacer un poco la cosas planificadas

-Me parece muy razonable amor, tenemos que prepararnos para ser los mejores papas del mundo, entonces primero tenemos que arreglar eso, después podemos hacer un equipo de futbol, ese es mi gran sueño (OH DIOS MIO UN EQUIPO DE FUTBOL)

-RAY, y cuantos son los integrantes de un equipo de futbol?

-Son 18, 11 juegan y 7 se quedan en la banca, con 11 me conformo

OH DIOS MIO, 11 hijos, mi mama se volvería loca con 11 nietos,

-Ok amor, mejor hablemos del numero después, tenemos toda la eternidad para tener tu equipo de Futbol (dije mientras le daba un beso). Ya tenemos que irnos, desaparecimos por varias horas, mi papa no debe estar muy feliz, y tenemos que prepararnos para un boda

Ya el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, y Ray se veía espectacular, el brillo lo hacía ver aún mas interesante, ya habían llegados todos los invitados, no eran muchos solo la familia de Nahuel, algunos amigos de Brasil y nuestra familia por supuesto, pero aún no llegaban Laura y Tom con mi sobrinito

-Mama que sabes de Tom? (le dije mientras me acostaba junto a ella en la arena)

-Amor no tardan en llegar, ya quiero ver a Tim, debe estar enorme

-Rose, Alice dijo que no entendía porque estabas perdiendo el tiempo tomando el sol si tu no te bronceas, y dijo que llevara tu blanco trasero al cuarto de Sophi que ya esta lista para que la maquilles (dijo Sarah entre risas)

-Veronica no te has dado cuenta que Peter no deja de hablar con Sabrina (dijo Sarah sentándose junto a mi)

Peter estaba hablando muy cerca de la orilla con Sabrina, una de las hermanas de Nahuel, era muy linda, no parecían hermano ya que ella tiene el cabello rojo

-Si, es extraño ojala ese bicho raro se enamore

La boda de Sophi y Nahuel era en la playa, todos teníamos trajes de baño formales, Sophi estaba espectacular parecía una sirena, su vestido de novia era muy sexi, yo no podía dejar de llorar las bodas me ponían sensible, mi mama tenían en sus brazos a Tim, no permitió que nadie mas lo alzara desde que llegaron, y él está mas hermoso que nunca, ahora Sophi se estaba casando, no lo podía creer, me acuerdo cuando hacíamos pijamadas, Sarah Sophi y yo éramos las mejores amigas, ellas eran mas que mi hermanas, y ahora todas teníamos nuestras parejas, Sarah tampoco podía dejar de llorar, la madrina de la boda fue Laura, y el padrino Peter, Alice estaba llorando también a su manera al igual que la abuela, Jasper estaba tratando de bloquear sus sentimientos, pobrecito debe ser muy duro para él, la ceremonia fue perfecta, se juraron amor frente a Dios y a la playa y a las personas mas cercanas, era un atardecer hermoso, todo estaba con un lindo toque naranja, Alice lo había organizado perfecto

-Estoy ansioso porque sea nuestro turno (dijo mi novio mientras todos se levantaban y aplaudían a la feliz pareja)

Después que terminó la ceremonia comenzó la recepción, Sophi y Nahuel quedaron bañados por el pastel de bodas, todos bailamos un buen rato, los que comían lo hicieron al parecer la comida estaba estupenda, Jacob y Samuel la devoraban gustosamente, mis padres comenzaron a bailar, ahora tim estaba dormidito ya ni Laura ni Tom se veían por ahí, al igual que Nessie y Jacob, seguro se fueron con Josue, Sophi y Nahuel se iban a quedar en la Isla, todos partíamos dentro de unas horas, al parecer habían decidido pasar unas semanas aquí y después viajar por el mundo

-Sophi felicitaciones (dije mientras la abrazaba, ella se estaba cambiando su vestido por otro muy parecido), espero que sean muy felices

-Sophi (dijo Sarah llorando), estoy tan emocionada por ti, prométeme que voy a ser la madrina de alguno de tus hijos

-Claro que si, ustedes dos van a ser las madrinas de los primeros.

Ya todo estaba terminando, yo estaba muy cansada así que decidí ir a acostarme en mi habitación, Ray había desaparecido, seguro estaba ayudando a recoger todo, cuando entré me di una ducha mi cuerpo lo agradeció, aquí la temperatura era alta, y aunque el calor no me hacia nada, me hacía sentir incomoda, me puse una pijama muy cómoda y me acosté, comencé a dar vueltas y no me podía quedar dormida, necesitaba a Ray, cuando escuché a alguien acercarse y abrir la puerta, era mi hermoso novio

-Hola (le dije muy bajito)

-Hola, discúlpame por dejarte sola, estaba ayudando a ordenar (dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado)

-Esta bien, te necesitaba para poder quedarme dormida

-Ya estoy aquí preciosa, descansa (dijo mientras me daba un beso en a cabeza y yo caía profundamente dormida en sus brazos)

PoV Tom

-Amor yo creo que es mejor que vayamos a acostar al bebe (me dijo mi linda esposa mientras bailábamos)

Mi mama no se había querido separar de Tim desde que llegamos, y el bebe no había dormido nada durante todo el día, la ceremonia ya había terminado, y llebabamos varias horas bailando, hace un mes Laura y yo nos habíamos casado, la vida no podía ir mejor, Tim llenaba nuestra vida de mas risas y felicidad

-Vamos amor, yo también quiero descansar

Nos acercamos a mis padres, y el bebe esta riendo mientras le halaba el cabello a mi papa

-Para ser tan pequeño tiene mucha fuerza (decía mi papa sobándose la cabeza, él nunca cambiaria)

-Ya vamos a descansar Rose, Tim no a dormido nada desde que partimos de Italia

-Vaya pequeño si que tienes energía (dijo mi mama llenándolo de besos), ve a descansar tesoro

Después de despedirnos de todos por fin llegamos a nuestro cuarto, hoy Tim dormía con nosotros, en una cuna pero en el mismo cuarto, era muy difícil hacerlo dormir, siempre se quedaba primero dormida Laura, luego él y de ultimo yo

-Amor trata de dormirlo mientras yo me doy un baño (dijo mientras dejaba al bebe en la cama). Ponle su pijama está en la maleta azul

Busque la pijama de mi hijo y se la puse, él tenia una gran sonrisa

-Te gusta que te presten toda esa atención verdad campeón? (dije mientras lo acostaba a mi lado), vaya ya estas un poco mas pesado, has comido bastante? (Tim era muy risueño, siempre que uno le hablaba se reía, había enamorado a todos en el hotel)

Laura se acosto junto a nosotros, Tim ya estaba cerrando sus ojitos, debía estar muy cansado

-Buenas noche mi vida (dijo dándome un pequeño beso), ya sabes que hoy no podemos, el bebe va estar en el mismo cuarto (dijo leyendo mis pensamientos)

-Descansa amor, mañana tenemos un largo viaje de regreso a casa por fin

-SI, extraño nuestra casita, ya quiero volver a la normalidad, estoy muy cansada amor..

Los latidos de Laura y el bebe fueron disminuyendo, ya estaban dormidos, con mucho cuidado alce a Tim y lo puse en su cuna, me acosté junto a mi esposa y la abrace, ahí caí en un profundo sueño..

Estaba soñanado que Laura estaba arreglando una gran moto, se veía muy sexi con unos short muy corticos, mi esposa era muy hermosa, estaba con una gran sonrisa y Tim estaba sentado jugando con unos legos, los dos estaban sonriendo, mi familia feliz, cuando comencé a escuchar al bebe llorar mucho, laura me decía que era mi turno, pero yo no le entendía

-Tom te toca yo lo hice ayer (ahí caí en cuenta que el bebe se había despertado)

-Amor, hazlo tu quiero seguir aquí (yo quería volver a mi sueño, me encantaba ver a mi familia feliz)

-No importa (dijo mi mama entrando a la habitación). Hoy yo me haré cargo, ustedes sigan durmiendo (dijo mientras se llevaba al bebe)

-Tu mama es un ángel (dijo Laura todavía dormida)

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, y yo ya no tenía mas sueño, pero no me quería separar ni un segundo de ella, desde que nació Tim no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para los dos, tenía que pensar que íbamos a hacer después de volver a casa, yo quería estudiar en la universidad, no quería volver a pasar por el instituto, quería tener una profesión para ganar dinero por mi cuenta, Laura me dijo que me apoyaba en lo que fuera, ella también quería estudiar pero después de que Tim creciera, así que yo tenía que aprovechar el tiempo, quería ser abogado, y cerca de la urbanización había una gran universidad, verónica iría a estudiar ahí también, así que sería perfecto, después de ganar dinero por nuestra cuenta podríamos mudarnos a otro lugar, ya el sol estaba mas alto, debimos estar acostados unas tres horas, los latidos de mi esposa comenzaron a ser mas rápidos

-buenos días dormilona (le dije en su oído)

-Hola amor, cuanto tiempo hemos estado dormidos?, y Tim? (dijo asustada)

-Tranquila amor, mi mama se lo llevó cuando despertó, tenemos que levantarnos ya, tenemos que volver a casa

-Si, que bien que ya se van a acabar los viajes, eso es una tortura

Después que nos levantamos y nos dimos una larga y reconfortante ducha juntos, comenzamos a arreglar las cosas para irnos

-Amor, yo se que tu me dijiste que no querías estudiar, pero si es por el bebe no hay problema, recuerda que sobra quien lo cuide

-Si amor eso lo sé, pero como crece tan rápido no quiero perderme ni un minuto de él, yo puedo esperar cielo, pero me encanta que tu si quieras hacerlo ya, vas a ser el abogado mas sexi del mundo

-Puedo pasar? (dijo mi papa tocando la puerta)

-Si pasa (le contesto mi esposa mientras le abría la puerta)

-Aquí esta Timpequeñito, se portó muy bien Rose dijo que les dijera que ya comió, y que solo espera que le cambien el pañal (dijo mi papa con cara de asco), y dijo que se tenían que apurar que solo falta su equipaje y que ustedes estén listos, La nueva parejita esta loca por quedarse sola

-Ven dame a mi galán (dijo Laura mientras sujetaba a Tim)

-Están son todas las maletas papa, ayúdame a llevarlas para que sea rápido, te esperamos abajo cielo, ya no falta mas nada verdad?

-No amor, solo cambio al bebe y bajo

Ya todos estaban esperándonos, colocamos las maletas junto a las otras, solo faltaba Laura

-Te apuesto cinco mil dólares a que Jazz llora antes de irnos (dijo mi papa muy bajito)

-Echo (me encantaban las apuestas, gracias a ellas era que tenia dinero)

Después que Laura bajó todos comenzamos a despedirnos de Sophi y Nahuel, yo estaba a la expectativa de ver al Tio Jasper llorar, ellos fueron los últimos en despedirse, pero no hizo nada, estaba muy tranquilo, en cambio Alice tenia una cara horrible, daba miedo verla, se veía muy triste, decía algo como que ahora quien va a se mi muñeca para vestir?, pobre Sophi, me imagino lo traumada que mi tia la dejó

-Paga (le dije a mi papa mientras me sentaba junto a Laura)

-No es justo, Jasper es un traicionero

Edward no paraba de reír, seguro vió como se imaginaba a mi papa que Jasper se iba a poner, después que todos partimos Alice se calmó un poco, los abuelos estaban felices, hoy no estaba haciendo sol, pero si calor

-Aquí siempre hace mucho calor? (pregunto Amelia que estaba sudando)

-Si querida, fíjate que no está haciendo sol, pero siempre la temperatura es alta (le respondió la abuela)

Todo estuvo muy tranquilo, cada quien andaba en sus cosas, mis papas estaban entretenidos con Tim, Nessie y Jacob con Josué, Sarah y Samuel en su mundo, Bella y Alice en el de ellas, Edward y Carlisle con sus extrañas teorías, y Esme estaba consintiendo al bicho raro de Peter, los únicos que no estaban con nosotros eran Verónica y Ray, ellos tomaron otro vuelo a Italia, al parecer la boda iba a ser allá y tenían que hacer los arreglos

-Amor, estoy tan feliz por mi hermano, y que bien que conocí a todas mis hermanas (me dijo mi esposa sacándome de mis pensamientos)

-Si amor, te diste cuenta que Sabrina y Peter hablaban mucho (le dije muy bajito)

-Si, ella me dijo que le parecía muy lindo (me respondió aún mas bajito)

Mi hermana y Ray me pidieron ser el padrino de su boda, eso era fantástico, la madrina era Sophia, ella estaba muy entusiasmada con casarse, que bien que se iban a vivir muy cerca de la urbanización.

-Amor, sabes que tengo una muy buena idea para tener dinero mientras estudias (me dijo mi esposa)

-SI?, y cual es amor?

-jacob quiere poner un taller en la ciudad, eso sería perfecto yo lo puedo ayudar, y dejaría el bebe con Esme, pero solo trabajaría en las mañanas, mientras tu estudias

-Laura, no me parece, yo creo que lo mejor es que estés con el bebe (yo no iba a permitir que mi Laura nos mantuviera ese era mi trabajo). Y no te preocupes por el dinero amor, podemos vivir tranquilamente con lo que yo tengo ahorrado, yo nunca e gastado el dinero que e obtenido, así que es bastante, podemos vivir muchos años modestamente, dedícate al bebe, tienes razón cuando dices que crece muy rápido

-Bueno amor, no sabía que tenias tanto ahorrado, la verdad yo pensaba que con eso no sobrevivíamos ni una semana

-Amor, yo soy muy cuidadoso con el dinero, y mas desde que supe que ustedes existían, no te preocupes preciosa, además eso es algo que en mi familia no tiene importancia, a la tía Alice no le costaría nada decirme cual es el numero de la lotería y seriamos millonarios (le dije con una gran sonrisa)

-Tienes razón amor, es que la verdad eso a mi siempre me a preocupado y no e perdido esa costumbre

-Ahora solo tienes que dedicarte a ser feliz, nunca nos va a faltar nada

-Eso es perfecto amor, solo me dedico a ti y al bebe, te amo (dijo dándome un pequeño besito), voy a ver en que brazos esta nuestro hijo

Mi hijo era el bebe mas consentido de este mundo, nunca estaba en el piso, siempre había alguien que lo alzara, y a el eso le encantaba

-Hey Tom! (dijo Peter sentándose a mi lado). Te apuesto mil dólares a que Josue le tira el carro que tiene en sus brazos a la aeromoza

Nessie tenía en sus piernas a Josué, y la aeromoza estaba hablándole como una tarada

-ECHO! (mas dinero que bien)

Por el poder que tenia Josué era muy fácil decirle que hacer, pero como yo no quería perder comencé a decirle en mi mente que no lo hiciera, seguro Peter estaba diciéndole que sí, el bebe volteó la mirada hacia nosotros y nos dio una gran sonrisa, y le tiro el carro por la cabeza a la pobre chica que callo al piso del impacto

-PAGAAA! (dijo Peter muy contento)

Cuando le di el dinero llegó un muy molesto Carlisle y se puso al frente nuestro

-No puedo creer que sigan con sus inmadureces, TU AL FONDO YA! (le dijo a Peter)

Que bien, a mi no me regañaron, eso era tiempo pasado, cuando no estaba casado y no tenía a Tim, ahora podía hacer lo que yo quisiera y nadie me podía decir nada, mi sonrisa era única los padres eran unos fastidiosos, que bien que ya pasé por eso

-NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER TOM (dijo una Laura muy molesta, ok siempre iba a a tener quien me regañara por mis ocurrencias)

-Amor, eso fue culpa de Peter, yo estaba muy tranquilo aquí sentado, y yo le dije a Josué que no lo hiciera, seguro Peter lo chantajeo con algo

-Tom, tu ya eres papa, a ti te gustaría que jugaran así con tu hijo?

-NOOO! (con mi hijo nadie jugaba y salía vivo en el intento, ya entendía el punto de mi esposa). Ok amor, te entiendo, disculpa se que fue inmaduro, voy a disculparme con Nessie y el niño

Me levanté y me senté junto a Nessie, no se veía molesta así que esto iba a ser fácil

-Nessie discúlpame por jugar así con Josué, te prometo que ya no lo hago mas

-Ok Tom, no me extraña eso de ti (dijo contenta no estaba molesta gracias al cielo), pobre chica Josué tiene mucha fuerza, ya Carlisle la está atendiendo

-Si pequeño tienes mucha fuerza, discúlpame por jugar así con tu inocencia (le dije al bebe que se estaba quedando dormido)

Después del incidente Laura no me quiso hablar mas, se fue con mi mama y nuestro hijo, yo me puse a hablar con Jasper de trivialidades mientras llegábamos a nuestra casa….

PoV Sarah

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sophi se casó, la extrañaba muchísimo, y ya no veía tanto a verónica, ahora se la pasaba viajando a Italia terminando de preparar todo para su gran boda, yo estaba planeando la mía, nos íbamos a casar en la Push, toda la familia de Samuel iba a estar presente y mi familia por supuesto, no invitamos a los amigos de los clanes, a mi papa no le pareció adecuado ya que existía la manada, que estaba a cargo del papa de mi novio

-Mira hija, esta combinación me parece perfecta (dijo mi mamá, estábamos escogiendo los colores de la boda)

La boda iba a ser muy sencilla, yo quería que se pareciera mas a la familia de mi prometido que a la extravagancia que tenia por familia, Alice estaba con Verónica, todos estábamos en Italia, faltaban horas para que mi mejor amiga se casara, y Sophi no llegaba aún

-No pierdan el tiempo escogiéndolos ustedes (dijo Bella muy aburrida), de todas formas Alice ya debe tener todo listo en su pequeño cerebro

-A que horas llega Sophi? (la extrañaba demasiado)

-Hija, ya Jasper los fue a buscar al aeropuerto, no tardan en llegar

-Yo me voy a buscar a Samuel (dije mientras salía)

La boda de Verónica iba a ser por todo lo alto, ya estaba todo perfecto, estábamos en una de las mansiones de Ray, era enorme y tenia grandes jardines, muy verdes que combinaban perfecto con el marfil de la decoración, estaba todo impecable, ya los invitados estaban llegando, eran demasiados, la mayoría los conocía pero a muchos no. Esta boda era todo un acontecimiento, Ray era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del mundo, la prensa estaba afuera de la casa, y los helicópteros sobrevolaban la mansión, cuando salí de la casa vi a mi prometido, estaba hablando con Peter Anthony y Tom, decidí no molestarlo, estaba muy aburrida y Sophi aún no llegaba, me fui a mi habitación, solo faltaban cinco horas, tenía que comenzar a arreglarme, mi vestido era espectacular, azul eléctrico, resaltaba con mi color, yo no era tan blanca y tenia un gran escote, con la espalda descubierta, decidí darme un largo baño, eso era muy relajante, cuando estaba terminando sentí que Samuel entraba en la habitación, yo salí del baño en toalla, y vi como sus ojos se abrieron como platos, él nuca me había visto así, yo no pude evitar ponerme roja

-Hola (dijo acercándose)

Samuel me volvía loca, estar cerca de él me ponía la mente en blanco, cuando estaba tan cerca para besarme como lo estaba ahorita, no existía mas mundo sino él y yo, el resto desaparecía, yo coloque mis manos detrás de su cabeza para traerlo mas a mi, nos comenzamos a besar, sus besos eran mágicos, me hacían estar en las nubes escuché como nuestros corazones se aceleraban, y yo necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de mí, el me abrazo con fuerza y me comenzó a besar con más pasión, esto era pefecto, nadie nos prestaba atención porque todos estaban con la boda, mi papa se fue con Edward y Ray a terminar de buscar algunas cosas, jamás me había sentido tan libre de estar con él, y jamás había tenido tantas ganas, me separe un poco y quite el nudo de la toalla, ella callo dejándome completamente desnuda, Samuel se separó un poco mas de mi, sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo, me miró de abajo hacia arriba y me comenzó a besar pasando sus manos por mi espalda, nunca lo había sentido tan cerca, jamás había pasado de simples besos, pero estas sensaciones era mucho mejores, sentí como se le tensionaron los músculos de su espalda, ahora él ya no tenia camisa, su cuerpo era hermoso, mi hombre era perfecto, pero se separó de mi, recogió la toalla del piso y me envolvió en ella

-Lo siento amor, yo no puedo, así no, tu te mereces algo mejor

Yo no quería eso, yo quería mas lo necesitaba así que me acerqué a su boca y lo volví a besar, pero el me separó y me dio un beso en la frente, me abrazó y suspiro

-Este no debería ser así, tiene que ser en otro momento y en otro lugar (dijo en mi oído)

Perfecto, mi novio tenía complejos de Santo, ya estábamos comprometidos, y peor aun estábamos muy enamorados, yo estaba segura de él y él de mi, íbamos a pasar nuestra eternidad juntos, y a él le preocupaba tener relaciones antes de nuestra boda, yo ya estaba mas que lista para eso, pero si él así lo quería tenia que aguantarme entonces, me soltó y camino hacía la puerta

-Amor no te vayas, yo me visto en el baño quédate (le dijo tomándolo de la mano), yo entiendo y me parece perfecto (le dije con una gran sonrisa, no quería que se sintiera mal)

-Segura? (dijo el cuidadosamente)

Yo asentí y busque mi vestido, y entre al baño, cuando me lo puse ví en el gran espejo que me quedaba perfecto, era fantástico,

-Que tal amor? (dije dando una vuelta para que mi prometido le viera el visto bueno)

-Estas preciosa como siempre, te queda muy (dijo mientras arrugaba sus cejas, seguro estaba buscando la palabra perfecta), lindo

Yo sabia que me quedaba mas que lindo, me veía sensual en él

-No crees que me veo sexi? (le dije yo provocándolo)

-Siempre te vez sexi, yo me tengo que ir amor, tengo que bañarme y arreglarme (dijo muy nervioso)

-COBARDE (le dije mientras salía de mi habitación)

La ceremonia estuvo fantástica, Emmett estaba por ahí lamentándose, todo fue muy romántico, verónica no pudo evitar llorar al igual que todas nosotras, Sophi se veía espléndida, al parecer tubo mucha diversión en su Luna de miel, estaba terminando todo, Ray y verónica se fueron a Moorea, allá él le había pedido matrimonio, Samuel estaba muy feliz, mañana nos íbamos directamente a Forks, mis padres y mi hermanito, él, Alice y Jasper y Edward y Bella, Alice tenía que ayudarme con todos los preparativos, todos los demás se quedaban en la URB, al parecer Anthony, Amelia y Tom iban a comenzar a estudiar en la universidad, y nosotros nos íbamos de luna de miel a Isla Esme, después nos iríamos a vivir en la Push, también mis padres y mis abuelos iban con nosotros, era fantástico, la abuela Esme nos regalo una casa, estaba tan entusiasmada, debe ser hermosa, ahí comenzaria mi preciosa familia...


	31. Chapter 31 PARIS

PoV Amelia

Estaba bailando con mi esposo, la boda de Verónica fue fantástica, esta familia era maravillosa, no era difícil sentirme parte de ella

-Y esa sonrisa?

-Esa sonrisa es el reflejo de la maravillosa vida que llevo a tu lado (le dije a mi esposo mientras aun bailábamos)

Todo era perfecto, todos estaban planeando su futuro, yo no pensaba mucho en eso, todo estará bien mientras Anthony y yo estemos juntos

-Todavía piensas en el viaje a Francia?

Hace algunos días hable con mi tia, la única persona de mi otra familia que esta viva, al parecer quiere verme y conocer a Anthony, claro que para ella solo somos novios

-Si, pero no se que hacer amor

-Si quieres vamos, yo se lo importante que es para ti, recuerda que mis padres se van a Forks, y por los momentos no tenemos mucho que hacer

-Tu mama me a dicho lo mismo, es que me da miedo, yo quiero que ella te acepte

-Todo saldrá bien amor, no te preocupes, entonces es un si?

-Si, además, quiero verla antes de convertirme (Anthony arrugo la cara, a él no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero era una decisión ya tomada, por lo menos no era tan terco como lo era su papa con Bella)

-Entonces, es mejor que salgamos de aquí directo a Francia, que te parece?

-Me parece perfecto cielo, vamos a la habitación?....

Mi ilusión era quedar embarazada pronto, y aunque lo intentábamos muchas veces todavía no ocurría nada, ya me estaba frustrando eso, no quería envejecer tanto, después que lo intentamos una vez mas mi esposo se dedicó a comprar los pasajes, y yo estaba buscando a alguien de la familia entre tanta gente para avisarle de nuestros nuevos planes

-Hola (dijo Sophi asustandome), disculpa por eso es que te vez tan comica

-Si bueno (sentía como mi corazón se iba a salir), Sabes que Anthony y yo planeamos irnos de aquí a visitar a mi tía en Francia, estaba buscando a Bella o a Edward para comentarles

-La verdad no creo que los encuentres (dijo picándome el ojo), vi que entraban besándose a su cuarto, aunque la fiesta no a terminado ellos lo planean seguir de otra forma (dijo Sophi ahora riéndose)

-Gracias por advertirme, estaba pensando ir a su habitación, y Nahuel?

-Emmett, Ray, Jazz y Nahuel están apostando quien aguanta mas tragos (dijo ahora muy molesta)

-Pero Sophi, tal vez a Nahuel le pueda afectar eso, recuerda su parte humana

-Eso mismo le dije, pero el insistió, así que solo me aleje ya sabes como son ellos con eso de las apuestas. De todas formas ya llevan rato en eso, voy a ver que queda de mi esposo (dijo mientras se perdía en la multitud)

Entonces no le podía contar ni a Bella ni a Edward, eso era perfecto, decidí subir a arreglar las maletas y a quitarme estos tacones, para mi no era tan fácil durar tanto tiempo encima de estas armas mortales, entre a la habitación y mi esposo todavía seguía hablando por teléfono, decidí entrar directo a la ducha, me sentía un poco cansada, el día de hoy fue duro

-Listo amor (dijo mi esposo con una gran sonrisa, yo ya estaba acostada, necesitaba descansar). El vuelo sale dentro de cuatro horas, fue lo mejor que pude conseguir, estas bien?

-Si amor, perfecta solo un poco cansada, (le dije mientras se acostaba a mi lado), no pude encontrar a tus padres, allá abajo hay mucha gente, todavía quedan muchos invitados.

-No te preocupes amor, después les avisamos descansa

-Bueno pero no te vayas quiero que me abraces…..

-Amor despierta ya vamos a aterrizar

Ya habíamos salido de Italia, Verónica y Ray se veían muy felices cuando se iban a su luna de miel, ya todos nos habíamos despedido sin ningún problema. A pesar de que e dormido bastante todavía me siento un poco cansada, necesitaba poder llegar a un hogar tranquila, necesitaba sentirme en casa, era una sensación que no sentía desde que vendí la casa de Vancuver, pero no le quería decir nada a mi esposo, ni quería que la familia se entera, simplemente yo necesitaba mi propio espacio, mi propia casa para vivir tranquila con mi esposo, ya tenia algunos planes, ta vez comprar una casa cerca de la urbanización y de la universidad, eso sería perfecto y yo tenia dinero para eso, después que vendí todo de la otra casa y la herencia de mis padres eso no me preocupaba, además el dinero en mi nueva familia tampoco era un tema de interés.

-Estas bien?, estas como muy distraída (me pregunto mi esposo mientras llegábamos al hotel)

-Cielo estoy perfectamente, solo en este momento tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza eso es todo no te preocupes

-Todo va a salir bien hermosa, ya vas a ver deja de preocuparte así…..

Es ahora o nunca, me repetía muchas veces eso mientras llegábamos a la casa de mi tia, aunque ya habia hablado con ella y estaba muy feliz de que la fuera a visitar, y yo ya le había comentado que iba acompañada del amor de mi vida y no tubo ningún problema

-Te preocupas demasiado (dijo mi esposo mientras me abría la puerta del carro)

Todo estaba igual, respire profundamente y toque la puerta, Anthony no dejaba de sujetar mi mano, el era mi mas grande apoyo, mi tía se asomo con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos

-Amelia no puedo creer que estés aquí (dijo mientras me abrazaba), pasen por favor,

Yo no podía dejar de llorar, todos esos recuerdos de mi antigua vida, y sobre todo, los recuerdos de mis padres, eran muy fuertes, Anthony me tenia abrazada y mi tía nos dio un minuto, ella sabia lo difícil que era para mi

-Dime que necesitas, cualquier cosa para que te sientas mejor y yo lo busco (me dijo mi esposo muy preocupado)

Yo sabia que la tristeza por la muerte de mis padres no se quitaba con nada, era algo que tenia que desahogar

-Discúlpame cielo (dije ya mas calmada), es solo que hay muchos recuerdos aquí, ya estoy mas tranquila (dije mientras le daba un beso)

-Querida, te traje un te para que te calmes (dijo mi tía entrando a la sala de estar).

-Gracias tía, él es Anthony Cullen (dije mientras me separaba de mi esposo)

-Mucho gusto señora (dijo él extendiéndole la mano)

-Es un placer, ya veo que Amelia a estado muy buen cuidada (dijo con una gran sonrisa). Siéntense por favor, quieres algo para tomar?

-No gracias, yo estoy bien por los momentos

Nos sentamos en el sofá, y comenzamos a hablar de mi nueva familia, mi tia se veía muy feliz, todo había salido bien, ella era una persona solitaria, siempre había sido así su trabajo la absorbía mucho, ella y Anthony se la llevaban bien, todos estábamos riendo ahora de todas las ocurrencias de mi nueva familia.

-Amor, yo tengo que hacer algunas diligencias (dijo Anthony mientras mi tía buscaba mas te), te busco mas tarde?

-Perfecto amor, solo no tardes mucho te voy a extrañar

-Me encanta verte sonreír (dijo dándome un beso)

-Tia, Anthony se va a retirar vendrá mas tarde por mi (le dije mientras entraba de nuevo a la sala)

-Pero donde se van a quedar esta noche? (pregunto ella confundida)

-Estamos alojados en un hotel, llegamos ayer en la noche (le dijo mi amor ayudándola con una bandeja)

-Pero eso no es necesario, quédense aquí hay suficientes cuartos para ustedes

-Gracias Tía pero no queremos incomodarte

-Insisto, no es necesario que gasten dinero en alojamiento ni comida, me encantaría que se quedaran y me acompañaran algunos días

Yo mire a Anthony y el asintió, esto era maravilloso ahora podría pasar mas tiempo con ella

-Esta bien tia, entonces amor tienes que buscar nuestras cosas

-Llegare dentro de un rato con todas las cosas cielo (dijo dándome un beso), Te amo y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad (le dijo a mi tia y se retiró)

-Vaya, es un chico realmente encantador, que alegría me da verte tan feliz, no sabes cuan preocupada estaba por ti cariño

-Él es maravilloso tía, y su familia ni hablar, son mis salvadores tia, no te imaginas lo sola que estaba después del accidente

-Me imagino querida, tu sabes que yo hubiese sido muy feliz si te hubieses venido a vivir conmigo, pero eso seria como vivir sola, ya sabes que mi trajo me exige mucho, te pareces mucho a tu madre..

Pasamos la tarde juntas, fue muy especial poder recordar feliz a mi padres, esto era algo que necesitaba para terminar de curar esas profundas heridas

-Querida se ve que te adora (dijo mi tia mientras hablábamos de mi amor). Ahora dime la verdad, yo no me creo el cuento de que son solo tiernos novios, porque la verdad demuestran otra cosa, se ve el amor que se tiene

-Tia la verdad Anthony y yo nos casamos (era mi única familia tenia que ser completamente sincera)

-Vaya, algo así me imaginaba, pero porque tan rápido? ( estaba haciendo las preguntas complicadas, como le explicaba que nos casamos muy rápido porque yo quería tener un bebe y convertirme en vampiro para pasar la eternidad con el?)

-Porque él ya va para la universidad y no me quería separar de él, sus padres nos regalaron una casa cerca de la universidad y ni modo que viviéramos en pecado

-Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba, Amelia yo estoy feliz si tu lo estas, pero en tus ojos veo algo de preocupación, que es lo que no me has contado? (mi tia me conocía muy bien)

-Tia es que no creo que estés de acuerdo, pero yo estoy desesperada no sabes cuanto significa eso ahorita para mi, y lo quiero ya pero aún no lo logro y ya estoy tan frustrada (comenze a hablar muy rápido, esa preocupación la tenia muy oculta en mis pensamientos)

-Ya va, vamos con calma amor, primero que todo dime cual es la preocupación

-Tia es que y quiero tener un bebe, y ya llevo un poco mas de tres meses intentándolo y todavía nada, me da miedo que no pueda

-No piensas que es muy pronto? (yo le rodé los ojos, por eso no quería contarle nada), Ok!, mente abierta, entonces quieres quedar embarazada y no puedes, tal vez es porque lo estas pensando mucho, ya sabes que la tensión y todo eso cambian nuestro cuerpo, solo trata de no torturarte, si comienzas a pensar que tienes algo malo o que nunca vas a quedar embarazada eso es lo que te va a pasar, no te sugestiones tu misma

-Tienes razón, que buena psicólogo eres (le dije con una gran sonrisa, escuche un auto estacionarse en la entrada, era mi esposo, ahora que mi tia sabía un poco mas de la verdad me sentía mas tranquila, todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba). Ya llego Anthony

-Si querida, yo tengo que irme discúlpame que los deje solos esta noche, pero el trabajo es primero y hoy tengo guardia

-Tranquila tía, a que horas llegas entonces?

-Llegare mañana temprano con el desayuno (dijo levantándose y dándome un abrazo), me encanta que estén aquí

Mi tía se retiró a su cuarto y yo salí a abrirle la puerta a mi amor, no podía dejar de sonreír ahora me sentía tan feliz y aliviada, mi esposo venia con una gran sonrisa también

-Hola amor, que bueno que llegas (le dije mientras sostenía la puerta para que pasara con todo el equipaje)

-Hola cielo, te extrañe mucho (dijo dejando las maletas en el piso). Te amo (dijo alzándome y dándome un beso)

-Bueno chicos la casa es toda suya (dijo mi tia saliendo de la casa), no la destruyan..

-Se fue a trabajar tenia guardia ahorita (le explique a Anthony quien tenia una cara de confusión), y ya sabe que tu y yo somos esposos, y que estoy loca por tener un bebe (le dije con una gran sonrisa amaba la verdad)

-Vaya entonces me imagino que fue una tarde muy interesante, quieres saber que hice yo? (Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida)

-Fuiste a comprarme un regalo?

-Mi esposa es una bruja sabelotodo? (me dijo colocando una cara muy falsa de sorprendido), o aprendió las mañas del señor Edward?

-No, ninguna de las dos, solo que te conozco muy bien, y tengo el poder de leer tu mente, pero solo tu mente (le dije con una gran sonrisa)

-Bueno, entonces si es así busca tu regalo, voy a ducharme espero que nos guste a los dos (dijo volviendo a agarrar todas las maletas). Cual se supone que es nuestro cuarto?

Lleve a Anthony a nuestro cuarto, y comenzó a buscar el regalo, busque por todos lados y no encontré nada, solo me faltaba buscar en las maletas de la ropa, así que fui corriendo a buscarlo abrí y saque todo, pero nada todo era lo mismo que yo había empacado, cuando abrí mi maleta ví el reagalo, lo agarra y fui hasta el baño

-Con que lencería francesa? (dije mientras él se duchaba)

-Amor estamos en Francia (dijo asomándose con el cabello lleno de champú y una gran sonrisa)

Se veía tan tierno que decidí darle ahora su sorpresa, fui hasta el cuarto y me lo puse, me quedaba muy bien, esto haría lucir fantástico hasta a mi abuelita, a decir verdad Anthony tenia muy buenos gustos

-Vaya, veo que te gusto mi regalo

-Si amor, pero aquí el problema es que si a ti te gusto (le pregunte modelándole la lencería, me encantaba verlo nervioso)…..

Eran las cinco de la mañana, eso era lo que indicaba el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche, yo estaba verdaderamente cansada, fue un día largo y una noche muy agitada, pero no podía seguir durmiendo, Anthony me tenia abrazada y estaba dormido, pero yo me sentía un poco mal, tenia indigestión, sentía muchas nauseas, pero tenia los pesados brazos de mi esposo en mi abdomen

-Anthony necesito levantarme (le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre)

-Disculpa cielo (dijo el soltándome), Estas bien?

-Si amor todo bien (dije mientras entraba al baño)

La casa de mi tía no quedo destruida, pero si nuestra ropa, eso era lo malo de los encajes, duraban muy poco, la que estaba en el espejo no se parecía a mi, estaba realmente pálida y demacrada, me sentía fatal, después que vomite descanse un poco, me lave los dientes y la cara y Salí, mi esposo estaba recostado a un lado de la puerta

-Que tienes? (dijo muy preocupado)

-Nada cielo, debe ser solo una indigestión (dije abrazándolo, no quería que se preocupara demás)

-Te vez muy pálida, estas segura que no es nada?

-Si amor, tengo sueño estoy cansada deberíamos volver a dormir (dije y el me alzo y me llevo hasta la cama). Anthony, que pasa si no puedo quedar embarazada?

-No se amor, pero me gusta intentarlo, es divertido

-Yo se amor, pero si el problema es que yo soy la que no puede tener bebes, yo no quiero seguir envejeciendo amor.

-Amelia, yo te voy a amar siempre, así estés arrugadita como una pasa

-Eso no es muy romántico que digamos

-Lo se, es que enserio no quiero pensar en que tienes que transformarte, amor eso es doloroso, yo no quiero que sufras nada, yo estoy aquí para darte felicidades, no sufrimientos.

-Y me las das amor, mas de lo que tu crees, pero mira eso un precio muy pequeño que hay que pagar para que podamos estar siempre juntos, o no quieres eso?

-Claro que si, amor tienes razón pero entiende que esto es un poquito difícil, enserio no quiero que sufras

-Bueno amor, que te parece si cuando lleguemos a casa le decimos a tu abuelo que lo haga, yo la verdad no creo que vaya a quedar embarazada y no quiero perder mas tiempo, y después podemos tener hijos

-Tu ordenas yo cumplo amor, entonces, tienes que pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con tu tía, ya sabes lo difícil que va a ser que la vuelvas a ver

-Si amor, no te preocupes por eso (estaba realmente cansada, dije eso ya quedándome dormida)…

Estaba soñando en mi casa de Canadá, ahí estaba Anthony y su familia, todos estaban sonriendo y yo me sentía muy feliz, estaba sentada en el mueble con una gran panza de embarazada, era maravilloso, Anthony tenia una gran sonrisa al igual que Edward y Bella, era fantástico, salimos de la casa y había una gran playa, y ahí estaba el resto de la familia que faltaba, todo era maravilloso Josué llevaba de la mano a Tim, y todos los mirábamos tiernamente, era fantástica mi nueva familia, cuando comencé a sentirme realmente mal, otra vez tenía muchas nauseas, me desperté asustada y corrí al baño

-Amelia estas bien que paso? (dijo afuera del cuarto)

-Amor estoy bien, es la indigestión, (dije mientras me lavaba los dientes)

-Amelia eso me preocupa, deberíamos ir al medico

-No es necesario, estoy bien, solo deja que todo eso salga de mi sistema, y mi tia ya llego?

-Mas bien ya se fue, dormiste toda la mañana, ella nos trajo el desayuno y tomo una ducha y una siesta y se volvió a ir, dijo que tenia un turno doble que nos veíamos mañana

-Vaya, estaba cansada amor, ya sabes el viaje y todo lo de anoche, soy solo una humana no te preocupes, ahora necesito comer algo y poder dar una vuelta por el centro, te parece?

-Esta bien amor, déjame calentarte tu comida mientras te arreglas (dijo dándome un beso)

Que extraño, tenia nauseas y me sentía muy cansada, "Sera que estoy embarazada?", no quería entusiasmarme, así que me calme, me vestí y baje las escaleras, necesitaba salir de dudas, en la cocina ya mi esposo me tenia servida la comida, se veía apetitoso, otro síntoma?, mucha hambre

-Gracias cielo, se ve delicioso (dije mientras me sentaba en el comedor). Amor hay algo que tenemos que hablar, sabes que después de que vendi la casa de mis padres y todas esas cosas me quedo suficiente dinero en la cuenta, y debido a que no e gastado nada desde que me mude contigo todo eso esta intacto, y la verdad es que nosotros ya estamos casados, y yo no quiero seguir viviendo en la casa de tus padres, no es que no me guste amor, tu familia me encanta, solo es que yo quiero mi propio hogar contigo.

-Amor me hubieses dicho eso desde un principio, tu sabes que el dinero no es problema mejor guarda eso para ti, tu solo tienes que decirme donde quieres vivir y yo construiré un palacio (me dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-La verdad no me importa donde sea, con tal que estemos juntos puede ser en cualquier continente, pero me gustaría estar cerca de tu familia, puede ser una casa cerca de la urbanización?

-Claro, apenas lleguemos comenzamos a buscarla (dijo mientras buscaba su celular que estaba sonando)

-Que sorpresa abuela (dijo mientras contestaba la llamada), vaya eso es increíble muchas gracias!, sería perfecto le va a encantar la idea, muchísimas gracias abuela es un gran regalo, ok saludos a todos entonces nos vemos pronto (dijo y colgó la llamada)

-Que dijo?

-Alice vió que íbamos a buscar casa cuando llegáramos, y le conto a la abuela, y la abuela dijo que dejáramos a ella encargarse de todo, que nos haría una en la urbanización, dijo que no quería que su familia se separa tanto

Eso era fantástico, mi propio hogar, estábamos caminando por las calles mientras el sol se ocultaba, yo me sentía bastante cansada, ahora no tenia energías para nada, por lo menos ya nauseas no tenia.

-Lista para irnos? (me pregunto con una gran sonrisa). Tengo que conocer Paris contigo

Los momentos que paso con Anthony son maravillosos, visitamos la Place Dauphine se veía hermosa porque en la noche había nevado, y cumplimos con la creencia de que si te da un beso la persona que amas siempre vuelves a Paris, recorrimos el Monmatre, un barro bohemio y ahora estábamos viendo un maravilloso atardecer en la Torre Eiffel.

-Que piensas? (me pregunto cuando el sol ya se había ocultado por completo)

-Estoy pensando que deberíamos ir al hospital amor (le dije yo mirando sus ojos, se veía la preocupación). Tranquilo amor, solo es que me estoy sintiendo un poco mal, y la verdad no me gusta eso, estoy pensando en que puedo estar embarazada amor solo quiero descartar (le explique mientras me daba cuenta que lo estaba confundiendo mas), amor las nauseas y falta de energía son muy raros, y siempre e sido una persona sana.

-Amor, y si es un si? (dijo perdido en mis ojos)

-Si es un si entonces tendremos a nuestro bebe muy pronto, si es un no descartaríamos esa posibilidad y nos iríamos a casa tranquilo para convertirme en un vampiro y vivir la eternidad a tu lado

Anthony estaba de lo mas nervioso, yo estaba muy tranquila, cual fuera la situación me alegraba a estar junto a el, aunque yo quería un bebe también me gustaba la idea de pasar algunos años con solo mi esposo, llegamos a una pequeña clínica y estábamos esperando a que me llamaran para que me entregaran el resultado

-Tranquilo amor, respira (le dije tomándolo de la mano)

-No se como puedes estar tranquila, yo me estoy muriendo de los nervios, ya quiero saber el resultado

"Señor y Señora Cullen", la recepcionista nos llamo y nos entregó un sobre, yo lo recibí Anthony estaba como estatua, después que lo tuve en mis manos lo abrí, el encabezado era el nombre de la clínica, la fecha de hoy, mi nombre, el nombre de la prueba, y a un lado la palabra POSITIVO en mayúscula, estaba embarazada, tenia la sonrisa mas grande de mi vida, me dolía sonreír así pero era algo inevitable, le mostré el gran positivo a Anthony, quien me mostro otra gran sonrisa, estas sonrisas era diferentes estas sonrisas eran de mi nuevo pedacito de vida, Anthony me abrazo y no podíamos evitar llorar, cuando por fin caíamos a la realidad, nos dimos cuenta que todas las miradas de la habitación estaban sobre nosotros, todos sonreían, y yo comencé a sentirme muy mareada hasta que todo se oscureció….

Cuando desperté estaba en una camilla y Anthony estaba mirándome fijamente, tenia muchas lagrimas en su cara

-Amor estoy bien, son solo síntomas del embarazo, no te preocupes, estamos bien, deberíamos irnos a casa no creo que sea muy seguro que me revisen en una clínica normal

-Ok preciosa, vámonos, pero es mejor que mañana tomemos un vuelo a la urb, así el abuelo te puede revisar y vas a estar mas segura

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, mi tia no estaba en la casa, así que comencé a arreglar la ropa para tener todo listo, mientras Anthony compraba los pasajes, me sentía verdaderamente cansada, me duche y me acosté..

Me desperté y el reloj decía las seis treinta, Anthony no estaba a mi lado, así que baje, estaba en la cocina preparando unos huevos

-Buenos días preciosa, el desayuno ya va a estar listo

-No amor, ahorita no quiero comer la verdad tengo un poco de nauseas, a que horas sale el vuelo?

-Dentro de una hora y cuarenta minutos, por lo menos tomate un vaso de jugo, el bebe necesita nutrientes

Le hice caso, todo por mi bebe, estábamos listos, hablando sobre los planes cuando entró mi tia, se veía cansada

-Vaya, ya se van? (dijo al ver las maletas abajo)

-Si tía, la verdad es que te tengo una muy buena noticia, estoy embarazada (dije mientras la abrazaba, tal vez era la ultima vez que la veía)

-Felicidades, que buena sorpresa, pero porque se van ya?

-La verdad es que no planeábamos quedarnos mucho tiempo, y tenemos que ir con mi abuelo el es medico y quiere ver como esta Amelia y el bebe, fue un gusto conocerla, gracias por su hospitalidad (le dijo mi esposo abrazándola). Voy a llevar todo al auto amor te espero allá

-Cuídate mucho cariño, y cuida mucho al bebe, y a tu esposo, me alegra mucho que tengas lo que tanto querías, estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ti (dijo dándome un beso en la frente). Te quiero y ven a visitarme cuando puedas

-Así será tía, yo también te quiero te estaré llamando….

-Amor ya le dijiste a tus padres? (le pregunte a mi esposo mientras esperábamos que el avión aterrizara)

-No, hace un rato hable con Alice, ella ya lo sabe, pero no le va a decir a nadie, dijo que la nuestra casa ya casi estaba terminada pero tuvieron algunos problemas con las proporciones, pero ya casi la terminan así que tendremos que vivir en la casa de mis padres, me pregunto que si no había problema que Esme y Rose se encargaran de decorarla y eso y yo le dije que si

-Eso es perfecto, ahorita no tengo muchas energías para eso…


	32. Chapter 32 FELIX

PoV Edward

Estaba terminando de componer en mi cabeza una nueva melodía, esta era muy alegre, era lo que me inspiraban Sarah y Samuel, era alegre y muy dinámica, estaba tratando de obviar los pensamientos de mi compañero

-Esto es lo más aburrido que he hecho en mi vida (me dijo Jacob, por mala suerte estábamos esperando a que Nessie y Bella salieran del centro comercial de sus compras)

-Hazme caso es mejor estar aquí que estar allá adentro (le dije señalando la gran estructura)

"Les faltara mucho?", pensó Jake

-No, ya están cancelando en la última tienda.

-No puedo creer que hayamos caído en la trampa de Nessie, lo único que me reconforta es que yo se que Bella está sufriendo más que nosotros (dijo el perro con una gran sonrisa)

-Eso crees, Bella a comprado casi todas las cosas de bebes que hay en este centro comercial, se ve que está demasiado entusiasmada, y por tu propio bien no le hagas bromitas ya sabes lo histérica que se pone

-Que traidora, sabes tengo hambre deberíamos entrar a comer algo, que te parece una deliciosa María?, ese nombre es muy común seguro hay una persona haya adentro con ese nombre

-No seas idiota Jacob, ya sabes que esos juegos no me gustan, de todas formas podemos ir Nessie acaba de ver unas rebajas y van a durar un rato mas

"Deberíamos salvar a Josué, y después ir a comprar algo delicioso para comer", pensó

-Ok, vamos!

Entramos al Centro comercial, y había demasiada gente, comencé a pensar mas o menos cuantas personas en total cabían en el edificio

-Entonces brillitos donde se supone que están?

Jacob acababa con la poca paciencia que tenía, esos comentarios ni siquiera se los respondía, él muy inmaduro nunca sabe cuando callarse, pero siempre había una buena forma de desquitarse

-Están en el segundo piso, sígueme (le dije mientras subíamos por las escaleras eléctricas, era tan aburrido), Y ya le comentaste a Sarah que no se puede quedar aquí en Forks?

"IDIOTA NO SAQUES ESE TEMA!", la venganza es dulce, ahora no podía quitar la sonrisa de victoria, Sarah estaba muy emocionada con quedarse a vivir en Forks, pero hace solo un tiempo ellos estaban en el Instituto y no era buena idea que derrepente se casaran y tuvieran otro estilo de vida, así que Esme les estaba construyendo su gran casa en la URB

-Porque te da miedo decirle?

-No es miedo, es solo que tu ya sabes lo entusiasmada con vivir aquí Edward, yo solo no quiero que sea infeliz

-No lo va a ser, en realidad ella está entusiasmada es por casarse con Samuel, no le importa mucho al fin donde vivan

-Si gracias por eso (me dijo molesto), de todas formas yo creo que es mejor decírselo a Samuel y él se lo diga, tu no crees que es demasiado tu regalo?

-Jacob, por favor, ella ya está grande, y un tiempo en Cancún les va a gustar mucho, además la idea no fue mía, fue de Bella y tu sabes cómo es, allá están (les dije señalándolas)

Tenia unas horas esperando a Bella en el carro, pero para mi había sido una completa eternidad y muy torturada por estar al lado del perro

-Hay cielo que bueno que viniste, encontré algunas cosas para ti pero tenemos que ir a que te las midas

"Porque a mi?"pensó Jacob, "Edward quiero irme ya no soporto mas estar aquí y quiero mostrarte todas las cosas que compre para el bebe" me dijo Bella, perfecto otra oportunidad de vengarme

-Si quieres nosotros nos llevamos a Josué vayan tranquilos a comprar la ropa (le dije a Nessie con una gran sonrisa, mientras el idiota se descomponía lentamente)

-Eso seria perfecto, también quiero comprarle algunas cosas a Josué (dijo mi niña muy contenta)

-Nessie no podemos tardar mucho recuerda que tenemos que buscar a Sarah (Jacob quería salirse de la situación)

-No se preocupen por eso (dijo mi esposa agarrando de la manita a Josué, a el no le gustaba que lo alzaran), nosotros la buscamos y la llevamos a hacer todo lo que falta, quieres pequeño? (le dijo mirando al niño quien le sonreía, le encantaba la idea)

La cara de Jacob era de película, el propio torturado no podía suprimir de mi interior una gran carcajada. "La venganza es dulce no?" dijo mientras por su mente pasaban las noches que a tenido con mi pequeña

-Todavía te puedo partir la mandíbula perro (le dije casi en un gruñido)

-EDWARDDD!, todavía tu con eso?, mejor vámonos(me dijo mi esposa, ya le gente estaba mirándonos con nervios)

"JAJAJAJAJAJA", el perro se burlaba de mi, pero como el había dicho, la venganza es dulce, ya por fin estábamos en el carro, Josué estaba quedándose dormido y Bella estaba hablando con Sarah por teléfono.

-No entiendo porque terminamos aquí (le dije yo cuando colgó)

-Yo si, terminamos aquí porque tu te enamoraste de mi (dijo abriendo el escudo y pasando muchas de los días que pasamos siendo novios). Tenemos que ir a buscar a Sarah y a Emily, luego buscar a Alice, luego al spa, tardaremos unas tres horas ahí, luego tenemos que asegurarnos que Sarah y Samuel no se vean mas entonces tenemos que llevársela a Jacob donde quiera que este luego tenemos que ir con Alice a terminar de organizar algunas cosas para mañana, luego tenemos que ir a la casa de Charlie para arreglarnos ya Alice me dijo como tenía que arreglarme el cabello y si tu quieres me puedes ayudar es algo un poco complicado, y tenemos que tratar de que Jasper este un rato con Sarah porque esa niña está completamente estresada y tenemos que decirle a Sophi que calme un poco a Alice porque esta mil veces peor, y hay que prepararles la habitación a Amelia y Anthony, hay que comprar comida, mucha comida para que el bebe no tenga hambre así que hay que pasar por el supermercado antes de irnos a la casa (me dijo con una gran sonrisa, era muchas cosas y yo no quería hacer nada, solo estar con mi Bella en nuestro prado)

-Que te parece si no escapamos de todas esas fastidiosas diligencias?, podemos pasarla muy bien (le dije mientras besaba su mano)

-Si cielo no lo dudo, pero y el bebe? (dijo mirando hacia atraz)

-El bebe se lo podemos dejar a Emily, junto con el auto para que hagan todas esas cosas de mujeres, no me arrastres a eso si? (le dije tratando de color la cara de Alice, eso siempre le funcionaba a ella)

-Edward, no son cosas de mujeres, son cosas de la boda de Sarah y no voy a quedarles mal, además Alice nos encontraría ya sabes como es, si no quieres acompañarnos entonces me dejas el carro y te llevas al bebe

Estar con las locas mujeres de la familia aguantando muchas cosas, o estar tranquilo en la casa con Jasper y Josué

-Esta bien, buscamos a Sarah y a Emily y me quedo en la casa con Jazz y el bebe

-Esta bien amor, estoy tan entusiasmada, ya Sarah se casa y Anthony va a tener un bebe, no puedo creer tan rápido que a pasado todo, si seguimos así la familia va a crecer descontroladamente

-Todo es por tu culpa amor, gracias (le dije besando su mano), Josué está soñando con la playa, al parecer le gusta bastante

-Que lindo (dijo mientras lo veía dormir), deberíamos ir de vacaciones a la isla, allá en la urbanización lo más cerca que tiene es una piscina

-Amor, si Nessie quiere ir a la playa deberíamos dejarla sola, es decir, ya tiene su familia y eso, yo tengo mejores planes para nosotros

-Vaya, estoy impresionada, yo pensaba que enserio nunca lo ibas a superar (dijo mientras nos estacionábamos afuera de la casa de Sam)

Emily salió con su pequeña, y Sarah detrás de ella totalmente desesperada, iba hablando por su celular con Verónica, al parecer ya todos estaban en el avión y no tardaban en aterrizar, ya entendí porque todas al parecer estaban tan estresadas con este asunto de la boda, Alice no tenía sus visiones ya que el novio era hombre lobo, y ahora tenían que hacer todo normal, y esa palabra no existía en el vocabulario de ninguna

-De que te ríes Edward? (me pregunto Sarah matándome con la mirada)

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, como siempre, deberías estar mas tranquila..

"Si claro, como no es su boda", pensó, estaba realmente histérica, no quería imaginarme como estaba Alice, que ya estaba esperando afuera de la casa. "Edward tienes que buscar a los demás en el aeropuerto, Jasper ya sabe", me dijo mientras le daba el asiento del conductor, le di un pequeño beso a mi Bella, agarre a Josué que aún seguía dormido soñando con la playa y la bebe de Sam y entre. En la casa solo estaba Jasper, pensando en lo afortunado que era por que ya Alice se había ido, yo no podía dejar de reírme, tenía una cara de torturado de película

-Alice da mucho miedo cuando se lo propone, me hizo ordenar todo esto, (dijo señalando como la casa se había convertido en un gran salón para lo invitados), Samuel y algunos de la manada organizaron todo lo del patio, pero esta vez fue horrible, yo creo que fue lo peor

-Si me imagino (le dije mientras veía en su cabeza como los había torturado a todos). Yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos al aeropuerto, va a ser bueno cambiar de ambiente

Cada uno se monto en su carro y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, estaba un poco ansioso por Amelia, ya su embarazo estaba avanzado y Carlisle estuvo planeando hacer la cesárea justo cuando llegáramos de nuevo a Europa.

-Edward, e planeado que en tres día le hagamos la cesárea a Amelia, el bebe ya esta lo suficientemente grande para sobrevivir afuera, si lo hacemos así y todo sale bien no hay necesidad de convertirla

Me dijo Carlisle mientras íbamos de camino a Forks. El bebe estaba feliz, sano y fuerte, eso me decían sus pensamientos, pero Amelia la estaba pasando un poco mal, también creía que no aguantaría mucho

-Tu ya le planteaste que no es necesario la transformación? (ellos no estaban en el carro, se habían ido con Anthony)

-Si, ella quería al principio pero Anthony la convenció de que esperara a que pasaran las fiestas decembrinas, no sabemos si para ella va a ser tan fácil como lo fue para Bella. Ella a tenido mucha preparación, así tendríamos más idea de si es eso lo que les hace tan fácil el cambio o solo fue cosa de Bella.

PoV Sophi

-Mi vida que fue lo que mas te gusto? (me preguntó mi esposo cuando estábamos a punto de aterrizar en Washington)

Habíamos recorrido varios lugares alrededor del mundo, primero la Isla Esme, luego subimos a machu Pichu en Perú, Oceanía, luego a China específicamente Shanghái eso fue un cambio drástico de cultura pero igual maravilloso, pasamos por Japón fuimos a una Isla encantada donde llueve mas que en Forks y por Yemen una isla en el océano Indico donde habían criaturas únicas para cazar y no visitamos mas por falta de tiempo, en unas horas se casa Sarah, y estoy tan feliz por ella, eso de pasar el tiempo con la persona que amas es maravilloso

-Definitivamente todo fue estupendo, pero lo que más me gusto fue conocer todo eso contigo (Nahuel hablaba diferentes lenguas y conocía todos estos sitios, el es un gran viajero)

Estábamos mas enamorados que nunca, me sentía por las nubes, jamás me cansaría de amar tanto a Nahuel, todo era tan natural con él y en mi rostro siempre había una gran sonrisa, su sonrisa y en el suyo estaba siempre la mía, ahora en mis pensamientos siempre estaba él y mi vida gira entorno a él

-Te amo (dijo dándome un corto beso)

En el aeropuerto nos esperaba mi mama y mi papa, estaba tan feliz de verlos los había extrañado demasiado, mi mama estaba hablando y hablando de todo lo que se tuvo que esforzar para organizar esta boda, y mi papa del estrés que todas cargaban, hablamos un poco de los lugares que conocimos y llegamos a la casa por fin

-Lo que menos me gusta de viajar son los fastidiosos aviones (dijo mi esposo mientras nos arreglábamos para bajar, ya la mayoría de los invitados había llegado, era un ceremonia muy intima)

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero el esfuerzo vale la pena no crees?. Tengo tantas ganas de ver a Tim

Todavía no habíamos visto a la familia, solo a los abuelos a mis padres a Rose y Emmett, los demás estaban con los invitados o como nosotros terminándose de arreglar

-Sophi voy a invitar a Sabrina a pasar navidad con nosotros, que te parece?

-Fantástico, así Peter no se la pasaría solito por ahí, y Laura se va a poner feliz, tú crees que entre los dos allá algo?

-Al parecer tenían muy buena química cuando nos casamos, pero tú sabes cómo son esas cosas, me veo bien? (dijo terminándose de poner los zapatos, se veía espectacular y eso se quedaba corto)

-Te vez perfecto, que bueno que mi mama ya nos tenía todo listo

Me iba a poner una vestido muy hermoso color verde oliva y con una gran escote, había decido alisarme el cabello, tenía tiempo sin arreglármelo ya que cuando se está en la mitad de un bosque como de cuento de hadas o en la mitad del desierto rodeados de criaturas únicas en el mundo es en lo que menos uno piensa

Después que nos terminamos de arreglar y de que Nahuel me dijera mil veces que no había nadie mas hermosa que yo bajamos a la ceremonia, todos estaban muy felices de vernos y nosotros igual por verlos a ellos.

-Te extrañe mucho Sophi (me dijo mientras me tenia abrazada). No deberíamos separarnos por tanto tiempo

-YA BASTAAA! (llegó gritando mi mama), es hora que se ubiquen en sus asientos, ya Sarah va a bajar

Sarah se veía espectacular, el cabello suelto medio ondulado y con una tiara regalo de Anthony y Amelia, su vestido era muy sencillo, no tenia muchos detalles era un simple estraple pero se que la tela y los pocos diamantes que tenia eran muy caros, ese fue el regalo de mis padres, Bella y Edward les regalaron su Luna de Miel, Los abuelos Verónica y Ray les regalaron su nueva casa en la URB, Jacob y Nessie un auto para cada uno, Rose y Emmett les regalaron arreglar sus autos y dejarlos mucho mejor. Nosotros les habíamos comprado muchas cosas de cada lugar que visitamos, para que adornen su casa, fue muy difícil encontrar que regalarles, ya todo lo tenían y lo poco que les faltaba la familia se encargó de obsequiárselos. La ceremonia estuvo muy linda, el sacerdote que la dirigió hablo muy lindo del amor y Verónica Laura Amelia con su gran panza de embarazada y yo no pudimos evitar llorar.

-No es fastidioso que siempre estén llorando? (le pregunto Peter a Nahuel, Peter era un bicho raro nadie le prestaba mucha atención, solo la abuela y Bella)

Nahuel solo le sonrió, me sujeto la mano y le dio un beso a el anillo de compromiso y el de nuestra boda, después que terminó todo y los novios se besaron me día cuenta que Jacob estaba llorando, que tierno y Emmett y Edward se estaban riendo de él.

-Ya quiero saludar a Sarah (le dije a Nahuel mientras nos levantábamos para aplaudir a la feliz pareja)

Todos se organizaron o mejor dicho mi mama nos organizó a todos para felicitarlos y cuando llegó nuestro turno no pudimos evitar llorar, estaba tan feliz de verla todos me hacían mucha falta

-Sophi ya somos señoras (me decía entre abrazos)

-Si pero no lo digas en voz alta que suena a vieja por favor!

-Vamos amor (me decía Nahuel separándome de Sarah, me dí cuenta que todavía faltaban muchas personas por felicitarlos)…

Estábamos bailando, la fiesta era maravillosa, estaba la manada y ellos siempre eran muy divertidos, Tom Salió corriendo y se puso en frente de Laura y Tom como protegiéndolos y todo pasó muy rápido, Rose corrió y se puso entre Tom y Laura Emmett ya estaba junto a Tom y Ray en posición de ataque, ya todos se habían convertido en lobos menos Sarah, Edward se puso enfrente de Bella, Carlisle Esme Anthony y Peter rodearon a Amelia quien estaba en una silla, Nessie Josué y Sarah estaban rodeados por muchos lobos entre ellos Jacob Samuel y Sam, Verónica estaba junto a Laura con Tom en sus brazos, mi papa y Nahuel estaba frente a mí y mi mama estaba abrazándome, no entendía nada ya que mi mama me volteó y no pude ver, estaba tan nerviosa mi papa no ayudaba mucho con el animo

-Que pasa? (le pregunte a mi mama que estaba totalmente abstraída en una visión)

-Félix(dijo Edward en un gruñido)

Feliz, había escuchado ese nombre antes, la guardia Vulturi, pero no se suponía que ellos no existían ya?, estaba muy nerviosa, no soportaba no saber las cosas así que comencé a transmitirles a todos mi estado de ánimo, era algo que no podía controlar cuando estaba nerviosa y me llegó un nuevo olor.

-Que piensa Edward? (pregunto el abuelo, estaba realmente nervioso lo podía sentir)

-Viene solo a hablar, tiene bastantes cosas que explicarnos, podemos estar tranquilos solo es él (dijo Edward volviendo a la normalidad y mirándome). Todo va a estar bien (dijo abrazando a Bella)

-Puedes acercarte (dijo el abuelo al bosque). Si vienes a hablar eso podemos hacer

Nahuel me abrazó, estaba tenso mi papa se colocó detrás de mi mama quien estaba junto a mi, y así hicieron cada uno, protegiéndose, al parecer los Vulturis habían dejado bastantes cicatrices en mi familia, en el bosque apareció un hombre grande, alto y de espaldas fornidas, y con el cabello muy corto muy parecido al tio Emmett, sus ojos eran de color carmesí, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a un vampiro que no fuera vegetariano, los amigos mas cercanos de la familia lo eran.

-No vengo a pelear (dijo el mirando al tío Emmett quien tenía una cara de diversión en el rostro, esto era exactamente lo que le gustaba encontrar un buen rival). Disculpen por venir en tal mal momento y por dañar la celebración (dijo mirando a Sarah y a Samuel que todavía estaba en fase). No sabía que era tan mal momento para buscarlos, a sido muy difícil encontrarlos

-Podemos seguir con la fiesta (dijo Edward muy tranquilo, pero estaba tenso, lo sentia). Vamos a la oficina (dijo mirando al abuelo)

-Se bienvenido Felix, vamos a la oficina allí podremos hablar tranquilamente

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, mi papa, Jacob y Sam, Tom y Peter, y Bella se fueron a la oficina a hablar con el recién llegado

-Hay chicos no se preocupen (dijo mi mama muy sonriente), todo va estar bien, a menos que alguien no se quiera divertir en la fiesta, estoy segura que le va a ir muy muy mal! (dijo con cara de asesina).

Antes que mi mama nos asesinara a todos, seguimos con la fiesta, ella estaba con Amelia, hablando y hablando del nuevo bebe, Laura Nessie y Rose se fueron con Josué y Tom y los hermanitos de Samuel a la Push, Emily se estaba encargando de la comida y la manada que se estaba atragantando con todo lo que veían, Anthony estaba muy pensativo junto Amelia y mi mama, Verónica y Ray estaban desaparecidos, mi esposo y yo estábamos bailando

-Tranquilo todo va a estar bien, es solo uno (le dije yo, él tenía sus historias con los Vulturis, los odiaba)

-Yo lo sé amor, es solo que no te imaginas como eran, se suponía que todos habían desaparecido, quiero subir y saber que esta pasando

Continuamos bailando y yo estaba tratando de mantener tranquilo a Nahuel, cuando bajaron todos para despedirse de Sarah y Samuel, pero por ningún lado se veía Félix, Nahuel estaba inquieto y no me gustaba usar mi poder para calmarlo. Después que nos despedimos de la feliz pareja nos sentamos todos para escuchar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, ya Verónica y Ray habían aparecido y todos estaban muy tranquilos

-Felix como creo que ya todos saben pertenecía a la guardia Vulturi (comenzó a explicarnos el abuelo). Él junto con un grupos de vampiros pertenecientes a la guardia también estaban fuera del palacio, en una misión que Cayo les había encargado antes de que ocurriera todo, cuando llegaron otra vez a Volterra se encontraron con que ya los Vulturis no existían

-Si eso es así como se enteraron de eso?, dudo mucho que los rumanos los hayan dejado ir y no nos avisaran nada (dijo Ray)

-Al parecer no fueron los Rumanos, Félix nos dijo que unos vampiros guardianes del castillos les dijeron, y según el tiempo eso fue cuando lo había tomado Virox (continuo el abuelo), no se preocupen, él solo estaba bajo el mando de Aro Cayo y Marco, no representa peligro para nosotros, o no es así Edward

-No estaba pensando en hacernos daño, pero hay mucho que no nos dicho

-LO SABIAAAA!, (dijo el tío Emmett haciendo sus manos como puños)...


	33. Chapter 33 HIJOS DE LA LUNA

poV Sophi

-No vamos a pelear con él Emmett, al parecer después de conocer a Renesme cada uno quiso tener un hijo, pero el único que tuvo éxito en eso fue Cayo (la cara de sorpresa de todos era de película, yo no entendía muy bien que tanto problema con todo, solo era una persona de los Vulturis, no eran todos completos, además yo se que nadie podría contra nosotros). Ya alcanzó su madurez y se llama Magdalena

-Y esa Magdalena esta viva o muerta? (pregunto el abuelo, todos estábamos concentrado en lo que decía Edward)

-Esta viva, Cayo enviaba cada cierto tiempo a su gente de confianza para buscar indicios de los hijos de la luna, antes de que ellos se pelearan envió a Félix, Magdalena y otros tres vampiros que pertenecían a la guardia de los Vulturis.

-Y cayo trataba a su propia hija como una mas de la guardia? (dijo la abuela muy sorprendida)

-Si, al parecer no tenía mucho interés en ella, su mama no sobrevivió y la que se encargó de ella fue Chelsea, desde pequeña Félix y Dimitri le han enseñado a pelear y ser una mas de la guardia, vi en sus recuerdos que no se la llevaba muy bien con Jane y Alec, al parecer se sentían intimidados, pero Aro siempre los prefirió a ellos.

-Y que sucedió con los hijos de la luna? (pregunto Jacob, nada de esto lo había contado Félix)

-Esa es la peor parte de todo, al parecer hay bastantes, nadie sabía de su existencia.

-Eso explica algo curioso que me dijeron en Volterra ayer (dijo mi papa, ya esas conversaciones eran muy aburridas), al parecer han sucedido muchos asesinatos y desapariciones en Albania, y bajo circunstancias muy extrañas.

-Los hijos de la Luna? (pregunto verónica, al parecer estaba igual de confundida que yo)

-Es un cuento muy largo, (dijo Anthony), deberíamos avisar en Volterra que esta sucediendo

-Vamos a la oficina (dijo el abuelo mientras todos los hombres se levantaban, incluyendo a mi esposo)

-Que bien, ahora quedamos mas confundidas aún (dijo Verónica realmente molesta)

-Tranquilas chicas, yo les contare (dijo mi mama sentándose a mi lado con una gran sonrisa)

-Los "Hijos de la Luna" son, en pocas palabras, unos salvajes belicosos; tienen la altura parecida a la manada, a excepción de que estos están erguidos en sus patas traseras, más parecidos a los Hombres lobo populares... se podría decir que su aspecto es mas humano que animal, pero su parte animal es predominante, solo cambian durante los 3 días anteriores a la luna llena y tres días después de esta, y solamente durante la noche... pierden completamente el control y su principal instinto es acabar con lo que se le cruce enfrente. Sienten un gran odio hacia nosotros, ya que Cayo los a llevado al borde de la extinción, su forma de propagarse es tanto reproductiva como infecciosa... no suelen estar en manada y son extremadamente peligrosos, su Sed de Sangre es similar a la de los Vampiros, a excepción que ellos solo dejan sangre como rastro... no queda nada mas de sus víctimas, si alguna persona llegara a sobrevivir al ataque de un Hijo de la Luna, inminentemente se convertirá en uno al plazo de 24 horas si se es atacado durante el periodo, pero si se es atacado al final del periodo de transformación, no se convertirá hasta el inicio del próximo periodo...

-Eso parece sacado de una película de terror (dijo Amelia acariciando su gran vientre)

-Si, pero no hay de qué preocuparse (dijo Bella), Amelia yo creo que deberíamos ir a la casa, quien sabe cuánto se tarden ellos

Amelia y Bella se fueran, mi mama y algunos de la manada comenzaron a arreglar toda la casa que era un completo desastre, así que solo quedamos la abuela Esme Verónica y yo

-Abuela y como sabe Alice todo eso? (le pregunto Verónica)

-En realidad eso es algo muy viejo, lo Vulturis se encargaron de ellos, pero al parecer no hicieron bien su trabajo, y Alice se debió enterar gracias a Jasper que le debió contar que en el castillo encontraron varios escritos de Cayo y donde explicaban mucho sobre ellos, al parecer nadie mas se les a enfrentado

-Y no crees que sea muy peligroso? (le dije yo ahora si me estaba preocupando)

-Querida no te preocupes por nada, ellos nos mantendrán a salvo (dijo mientras se levantaba), voy a ayudar a Alice antes de que se ande quejando por ahí.

Verónica y yo nos miramos, no nos podíamos quedar tranquilas, yo sabía que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, y como ya no había más nadie disponible para que nos contara mas decidimos bajar al sótano de la casa, en realidad era nuevo, después que vaciaron el castillo el abuelo quizo traerse mucho libros para leer y no sabían dónde ponerlos la abuela no quería dañar la estructura de la casa así que lo hizo debajo de ella.

-Te acuerdas que nos prohibieron leer estas cosas? (le dije yo preocupada)

-Sophi, no seas cobarde, lo hicieron porque no querían que tu ni Sarah se levantaran a las tres de la mañana gritando, recuerda que no pueden ver ni siquiera películas de terror (era verdad las pesadillas que producían eran terribles). No entiendo como pudiste dormir después de ese día de la batalla?

-Tampoco yo lo se, mi papa dijo que seguro estaba muy cansada, La puerta está trancada y no creo que a la abuela le guste que la dañemos, deberíamos subir y decirles que nos preste la llave (le dije dándome por vencida con la puerta)

-NOO!, nadie se puede enterar, no quiero que me regañen por hacerte leer eso, y si me entero que tuviste pesadillas te voy a cortar el cabello cuando estés dormida Sophi (Verónica siempre sabía mis debilidades, ella se concentro y abrió la puerta con su poder). Listo! (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

El cuarto estaba oscuro completamente, aunque nosotras veíamos como si nada, había muchas pilas de libros viejos y mal olientes

-Estos libros deben oler como olían esos viejos (dijo Verónica), tu comienza con esos, yo con estos no te detengas en boberías

Antes de comenzar a buscar como lo hacía Vero, decidí ver bien como el abuelo había organizado esto, yo se que no los había apilado por casualidad así, entonces me dí cuenta que estaban organizados dependiendo de sus dueños

-Esta pila dice Cayo, yo creo que si buscamos ahí seguro están (dije mientras agarraba el primer libro de la pila)

La letra de Cayo era horrible, y esos cuadernos peor aún, no tenían ningún sentido de la belleza, comencé a ojearlos hasta que encontré algo interesante

"Los hijos de la luna, caminan de sus patas traseras, tienen los ojos completamente amarillos, tienen características muy humanas, su dientes son muy poderosos, solo se convierten cuando hay luna llena, son astutos rápidos y fuertes, inclusive mas que nosotros ". Eso era impresionante mas fuertes y rápidos que un Vampiro

-Mira esto (me dijo Verónica mostrándome otro viejo libro)

"No se transforman voluntariamente, y sufren cuando lo hacen perdiendo poco a poco toda su conciencia humana, no son afectados bajo el poder de Jane y Alec, al parecer ellos no tienen poderes"

-Tu crees que ninguno de nuestros poderes les afecte? (me dijo con cara de angustia)

-Sigamos leyendo (le dije yo mientras comenzaba con otro libro)

"Los usan como objetos, los verdaderos pueden contralarse y nunca salen de su forma lobuna, utilizan a los humanos, solo mueren cuando vuelven a su forma humana, su piel es muy dura su fuerza es incalculable, son muy agiles y feroces, imposible de amaestrar"

Después de leer un rato nos dimos cuenta que eso era lo único importante e interesante que había, así que decidimos subir, ya la casa volvía a ser la misma, mi mama se veía correr de un lado terminando de ordenar

-Chicas (dijo la abuela bajando las escaleras), recuerden que dentro de unas horas sale nuestro avión, Verónica tu mama dijo que fueras a tu casa ya Emmett y Ray están allá

-Gracias abuela hasta mas tarde, chao Alice (dijo desapareciendo de mi lado)

-Se divirtieron con los libros de Carlisle? (me pregunto abrazándome, yo sabía que se iban a dar cuenta)

-La verdad no encontramos mucho abuela, él señor casi no escribía, y ellos todavía siguen el la oficina?

-Si querida si quieres ve (dijo dándome un beso en la frente)…

PoV Bella

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que termino la boda de Sarah, todo había salido muy lindo, hasta la aparición de Felix, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos y no me dí cuenta que Amelia estaba bajando con dificultad las escaleras

-Bella!, yo puedo tranquila, solo baje por un poco de leche (dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras), no sabes a que horas llegan?

-Tranquila, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar (dije entrando a la cocina y sirviéndole el vaso de leche)

-Tu crees que esa situación sea muy mala?, es decir estoy bastante preocupada al respecto

-La verdad yo no se mucho del tema, pero tenemos que esperar, no creo que sea algo que se les escape de las manos y ya vez lo cuidadosos que son todos, vamos a estar bien, y como esta el bebe?

-Un poco inquieto, ya sabes como es

El olor de Edward y Anthony me llegó, ya estaban muy cerca podía oír sus ligeros pasos

-Ya están llegando (le dije con una gran sonrisa, eso de que Edward estuviera lejos de mi no se me daba todavía muy bien, al parecer a Amelia le pasaba lo mismo con Anthony)

Cuando entraron a la cocina me quede viendo a mi esposo, todavía no podía creer lo guapo que era y la suerte que tenia, llegó con una gran sonrisa, lo que quería decir que todo estaba bien

-Todavía despierta? (le pregunto Anthony a Amelia mientras nos abrazaban)

-La verdad no podía dormir, baje por un vaso de leche, que decidieron sobre los hombres lobos y Félix? (Amelia estaba realmente preocupada, eso le podía hacer daño al bebe, tal vez por eso estaba inquieto, pensé y quite mi escudo para que Edward ayudara con la situación)

-Nada, no te preocupes por eso Amelia, ya todo está solucionado, tu solo tienes que descansar, y deberías hacerlo ahora porque en unas horas nos espera un largo viaje a casa

Anthony la alzó y la llevó a la habitación, Edward y yo quedamos solos, tenía sus ojos puestos en mi, lo sentía pero en su rostro ahora había tensión

-Edward vamos a cazar? (necesitaba salir de ahí, y llevaba varios días sin cazar)

Salimos tomados de la mano a toda velocidad, él siempre me esperaba ya que era mucho mas rápido que yo, en su cara todavía había tensión y aún no quitaba la mirada de mi

-Edward, si no vez por donde vamos te vas a estrellar contra un árbol (le dije para que se riera pero solo sonrió levemente). Esta bien que pasa? (ya me había pegado toda su tensión), lo de los hijos de la luna es muy malo?

-No, bueno en realidad no he pensado mucho el tema (dijo perdido en mis ojos)

-Entonces?

-Estoy celoso (lo dijo muy bajito y rápido)

Edward estaba celoso, pero celoso de que?

-Félix? (le pregunte, mi cara debía reflejar toda confusión que sentía porque se detuvo y se acostó en el piso llevándome con él). No entiendo

-Ya sabes lo que el pensaba de ti, no me gusta, no me cae bien.

La ultima vez que yo hable con él fue el día de la batalla, y se veía encantado de que mi vida llegaba hasta ahí, aunque hoy era otro, muy callado y cortez

-Tu le crees todo lo que nos dijo?

-Se que es verdad, solo se siente un poco desprotegido, él siempre había seguido ordenes y ahora su pequeño grupo estaba siguiendo las ordenes de él

-Es decir, se invirtieron los papeles, el quedo a cargo, y Magdalena?, ellos están aquí?

-No, vino solo él, están lejos de Forks, y a Magdalena siempre la quiso tener protegida en su mente, pero siempre se le escapaban recuerdos, no lo culpo, la quiere como una hermana, y esta haciendo todo lo posible para protegerla, por eso se mantuvieron ocultos todo este tiempo, y lo de los hijos de la Luna es algo que le preocupa mucho, al parecer se están propagando bastante, y lo que cayo escribió no es suficiente, es decir el era el experto en ese tema

-Entonces en que quedaron?

-Emmett Jasper y Peter se van a Volterra, Carlisle y yo no podemos por Amelia, pero yo creo que todo se va solucionar, Alice y Ray están buscando a Felix ahora, para que vaya con los Rumanos y armen un plan para detener a los hijos de la Luna

-Ya va a llegar navidad (le dije abrazándolo, esas épocas siempre me ponían nostálgicas, tantos momentos especiales, y el recuerdo de Charlie y René).

-Lo se amor, (dijo levantando mi rostro para poder ver mis ojos, él sabía mas que nadie como hacerme olvidar las cosas). Te acuerdas del primer regalo de Nessie?

-El collar y el mp3, ahora que le vamos a regalar? (eso siempre era tema de preocupación para Edward, Jacob y él siempre competían por el mejor regalo)

-EL auto que le regale en su cumpleaños nisiquiera lo usa, y la verdad no se que hacer, el regalo de Jacob si lo uso (Jacob le dio un brazalete de plata entretejido, muy parecido a la pulsera de cuero que le había echo en su primera navidad)

-Edward ya te he dicho mil veces que regalar las cosas no es una competencia amor.

-Pero yo también quiero que use mis regalos, a ti tampoco te gustan mis regalos

-Si me gustan amor, es que tu sueles ser un poco exagerado con eso (no tenia que leerle la mente para darme cuenta que me estaba ocultando algo muy grande, mi regalo de navidad, y yo ni siquiera sabia que regalarle)

-Es algo muy grande (dijo con una gran sonrisa, como si leyera mis pensamientos). Te va a encantar es la mejor idea que e tenido

Comencé a pensar, ya no tenia mas joyas, todas me las había dado a mi a Nessie a Esme y las ultimas que quedaban se las dio a Amelia, un carro ya tenia, una casa también, un avión?, no creo que se atreva a tanto, aunque un avión es algo grande

-Nunca lo vas a descubrir (dijo besándome, él para mi simplemente era irresistible, nuestro amor era algo más profundo que lo espiritual, y sus besos eran mas potentes que cien mil bombas nucleares)…

Éramos un completo desastre, perdimos completamente la noción del tiempo en el bosque, y ni siquiera habíamos cazado, nos colocamos la poca ropa que sobrevivió y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentidos para cazar una manda de pequeños ciervos que se encontraban a unos pocos kilómetros

-Satisfecha? (me pregunto Edward cuando deje a la pobre criatura ahora muerta a un lado)

-Si, vamos antes de que Alice o Esme se molesten

Teníamos un largo camino a la URB, ya estaba todo casi listo, solo faltaba encontrar a Verónica y a Ray, ya se nos estaba haciendo muy tarde para agarrar el vuelo y Rosalie estaba que echaba fuego por la boca

-Si esa niña no aparece en cinco minutos va a saber quién soy yo! (dijo muy molesta)

-Rose tranquila amor, ella está con su esposo, deberíamos ir nosotros al aeropuerto (le dijo Emmett tratando de calmarla)

-Ya le deje un mensaje en su buzón de voz, les dije que nos veíamos en el Aeropuerto(dijo Sophi)

Todos salimos al aeropuerto, y llegamos justo cuando comenzaron a llamar para abordar, ahora Emmett era el estresado

-No puedo creer que Ray sea tan irresponsable (dijo rompiendo el celular que tenía en su mano)

-Emmett no es para tanto, y no dañes así el celular las personas están viéndonos (le dijo Esme). ESTA FAMILIA ESTA LLENA DE IRRESPONSABLES! (pobre Esme, ahora estaba estresada tambien)

Vimos que Ray y Verónica llegaban muy felices y sin darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que abordamos el avión, cada uno se sentó con su pareja y yo no pretendía despegarme ni un segundo de Edward

-Que? (le pregunte cuando vi que se estaba riendo)

-Emmett tiene ganas de matar a Ray y esta pensando cual seria la mejor forma de cometer un asesinato, pero el idiota no esta tomando en cuenta que Ray es un Vampiro

-Eso no es raro en él.

-Jasper mantén lejos a Emmett de Ray (dijo acercándose un poco a Jazz quien estaba frente a nosotros con Alice)

-Edward y de que va eso lo de Félix?, no me terminaste de contar porque te sentías así

-AH!, podríamos hablar después cuando estemos solos? (Edward se avergonzaba de que lo encontraran débil)

El viaje transcurrió muy tranquilo, Alice y Verónica estaban viendo unas revistas para las decoraciones de navidad, Rose Esme y Nessie estaban planeando que cocinar, los hombres estaban entusiasmados con los hijos de la Luna y los demás estaban jugando con los niños, Josué estaba muy grande, era demasiado inteligente ya hablaba Nessie lo esta acostumbrando a que se comunique mas con palabras que con su don, y Tim es precioso no le gusta mucho caminar y es muy amigo de Josué los dos comparten el gusto por los autos. Amelia estaba dormida y Anthony a su lado, mi familia ahora era mucho mas grande, y todos tenían en sus rostros sonrisas, hubiese soportado miles de momentos difíciles como los que vivimos solo para ver esta escena.

-Que piensas? (estaba muy pensativo mirando por la ventanilla)

-Los hijos de la luna (sus ojos mostraban preocupación, una que no había visto desde hace tiempo)

-No entiendo pero porque derrepente?

-Confiábamos con que Cayo nos dijera como acabar con ellos en sus libros, pero Carlisle terminó de leer el último y la verdad es que no nos da mucha información, solo los describe

Carlisle y Jasper se acercaron al escuchar a Edward, en su cara estaba también la preocupación

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos todos a Volterra y hagamos una expedición a Albania, así sabremos a que nos enfrentamos realmente (dijo Jasper)

-Creo que es lo mejor, pero estaba pensando decirle a Félix que vaya con nosotros (dijo Carlisle y Edward unió sus cejas)

-Pero como se suponen que lo van a encontrar? (Pregunte yo, se suponía que eran nómadas y nosotros ya no estábamos en Forks)

-Josué, podemos decirle que trate de comunicarse con Félix y que le diga que venga hasta la URB, de todas formas me parece muy peligroso que vayamos sin ellos, así sabremos a que atenernos cuando estemos allá (dijo Jacob uniéndose a la conversación)

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (chillo Alice), van a arruinar mi perfecta navidad no se vale!, estoy trabajando mucho para que todo salga perfecto, si se van a Albania tiene que ser después (otra vez, esa cara, Alice tenia otro don aparte de sus visiones, ella podía convencer a las personas haciéndolas sentir mal, y lo peor de todo es que Sophi, Nessie, Sarah y Verónica lo hacían también)

-Alice! (dijo Esme en forma de reproche), Amelia está durmiendo y estas asustando a estas personas, falta poco para que lleguemos allá seguimos con la conversación!

Esme siguió con sus tareas al igual que todos, Jacob se sentó junto a Edward y comenzaron a hablar del poder de Josué, cuando escuche llorar a los dos niños, me levante"Voy con Nessie y Laura", le dije a Edward en mi mente, ahora manejar mi escudo era muy fácil, como si fuera un brazo o alguna articulación

-Que tienen? (pregunté cuando me senté junto a Nessie quien tenia a Josué llorando en sus brazos)

-Comenzaron a pelear por el tanque de guerra y lo destruyeron por completo (Dijo Laura quien tenia a Tim llorando también)

-El que les regaló Jazz? (preguntó Esme uniéndose a la conversación)

-Si, pero así es mejor siempre peleaban por él (dijo Nessie)

Josué ya se había calmado, estaba quedándose dormido, pero Tim seguía con su rabieta, Laura no lo podía calmar

-Esme puedes pasarme la comida que esta en el bolso? (eso era el bebe tenia hambre)

Esme le dio la comida y Laura se sentó para dársela al bebe

-No hay otra en el bolso? (pregunto devolviéndosela a Esme), esa no le gusta a Tim

-No querida, no hay mas (dijo Esme muy segura y sujetando el envase)

-Tom!, no metiste los envases que estaban en la nevera? (le preguntó Laura molesta a Tom, ¿Cómo se le iba a olvidar meter la comida del bebe?)

-No, yo pensaba que con una era suficiente ahí habían seis Laura

-HOMBRESS! (dijo Rose casi materializándose de la nada), Ven dámelo yo lo calmo.

A este punto ya todos habían preguntado que le pasaba el bebe, y Josué dormía profundamente

-MIREN EL CIELOO! (dijo Verónica muy alarmada)

Nubes negras se estaban concentrando a nuestro alrededor, nueves de tormenta grandes y muy oscuras, la temperatura allá afuera estaba disminuyendo sin duda alguna, aunque ya estaba ocultándose el sol no era algo común ver que derrepente se agruparan muchas nubes de tormenta

-Si sigue así el clima tal vez tengamos la primera nevada antes de lo acostumbrado (dijo Carlisle volviendo a su puesto)

-Carlisle (dijo Edward con cara de confusión), yo creo que esto lo está haciendo Tim

-ENSERIOO! (dijo Tom muy orgulloso)

-Que curioso, otro don que puede manejar la materia, bueno el clima siendo más específico (dijo Peter)

Rose llegó con el bebe dormido en sus brazos, sin duda alguna era excelente niñera.

-Tu crees que eso sea posible? (me pregunto Nessie)

-Si, ya nada me parece extraño, pero eso sería muy bueno, así no nos preocuparíamos tanto por el clima no crees?

-Tienes razón, sabes que Emily me contó que linda quedó encantada con Josué, ahora no deja de llamarlo (la bebe de Emlily y Josué ahora parecían de la misma edad), estaba pensando invitarlos para navidad

-No se hija, recuerda que las cosas están un poco complicadas con los hijos de la Luna, y Emily es un poco nerviosa, yo creo que no es muy buena idea

-Tienes razón, de todas formas estoy tan entusiasmada, tenemos que ir a comprar todo para adornar, Alice dijo que tenía planeado hacer un gran árbol en el parque de los niños, va a quedar espectacular

-Y cuando planean ir a comprar todo? (necesitaba escaparme de eso, Alice Nessie Rosalie Sophi Veronica eso no era una buena combinación)

-Apenas lleguemos, que bien que ya todos tenemos nuestras casas completas, quieres que te ayude a decorar la tuya?

-Eso seria fabuloso, seguro cuando lleguemos ellos van a estar ocupados con el tema de los hijos de la luna, entonces yo me puedo quedar con Josué para que vayan tranquilas y tarden todo el tiempo que quieran (le dije con una gran sonrisa, todavía no se me daba bien eso de mentir)

-Si si claro mama, de todas formas es navidad, te puedes quedar en la casa nosotras nos encargamos de todo, pero que opinas si en tu casa colocamos muchas velas, de todos los tamaños y formas, blancas y rojas, tenía pensado hacer eso en la mia pero me da miedo con Josue y con Jacob ya sabes que parece un niño, (hay no!, Nessie hablaba demasiado cuando hablaba de decorar), en mi casa pienso colocar muchas luces, por todos lados, te imaginas la emoción de Josué?, estaba pensando decorar el árbol con carritos así Josué se entusiasmaría muchísimo mas (estábamos en la época favorita de Nessie, las navidades y decorar era lo que mas disfrutaba desde que ella llegó siempre lo celebrábamos a lo grande así que me siento culpable de lo obsesiva que es). Estaba pensando sacar la vajilla de cristal, es que te imaginas todas las luces y esa fabulosa vajilla?, pero yo no voy a decorar de verde y rojo como todos lo años, quiero blanco dorado y plateado, pero mas plateado que cualquier otro color, y brillo por supuesto, mucho brillo, tu árbol lo podemos decorar con unas estrellas fabulosas que ví, ya sabes que a mi me gustan las cosas sencillas solo tiene que llevar muchas luces, me estas escuchando?

-Si hija, te estoy escuchando, y tu quieres que yo te ayude con todo eso? (estaba tan asustada)

-No mama, déjame yo lo hago todo, además recuerda que mañana le hacen la cesárea a Amelia y se supone que alguien tiene que ayudarla con el bebe y eso, todas nosotras vamos a estar ocupadas entonces te toca ese trabajo (Amelia me iba a dar un lindo nieto estaba tan ansiosa de conocerlo ya)

-Perfecto, Anthony me dijo que Sabrina venía, al parecer Nahuel se comunico con ella, y lo mas seguro es que Felix y su grupo también estén ahí, el clan Denalí al fin no va a venir así que solo seremos nosotros (que bien que Tania no venia, a pesar de que le estoy muy agradecida por ayudarme a salvar a mi familia desde un principio, todavía le gustaba Edward, las miradas que le daba la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos lo demostraban)

-Bueno con tal que toda la familia este aquí me parece perfecto, ya estoy extrañando un monton a Sarah, no puedo creer que este casada, me hace sentir tan vieja

-Hay cielo imagínate como me hace sentir a mi, al paso que vamos voy a ser tatarabuela muy muy pronto

-Es que desde que llegaron a nuestras vidas ellos todo paso muy rápido.

-Si, me hubieses gustado que no hubieses crecido tan rápido, eras una de las bebes mas bellas del mundo Nessie, sabes que tu papa está pensando otra vez en competir con Jacke para darte un regalo mejor?

-No lo sabía de papa pero si de él, estaba un poco sentido porque según él yo nunca me e puesto la gargantilla que me regalo la navidad pasada, en cambio siempre me ponía los aretes que papa me había regalado (dijo entre risas, esos dos nunca iban a cambiar)

-Nunca cambiaran hija…


	34. Chapter 34 SUPERHEROE

PoV Verónica

Estábamos camino a nuestra cabaña, ya habíamos dejado la familia en la URB y había planeado como decorar mi casa de allá, mi mama hizo un mohín porque no nos quedamos en esa casa, pero amaba mi privacidad con mi esposo y allá no se tenía mucha, ahora era la asistente personal de mi Ray y era maravilloso, sabía que hacía en todo momento y siempre le ayudaba con sus cosas.

-Disculpen, hay una camioneta siguiéndonos desde hace rato (dijo Mario, el chofer de confianza de Ray)

Desde que nos casamos, bueno Ray a tenido que vivir con eso desde hace poco tiempo, pero yo jamás había estado en la atención pública, se suponía que mi familia y yo teníamos que pasar desapercibidos, no estaba tan acostumbrada a tanta atención, los paparazzi eran muy molestos, incluso en nuestra boda se hicieron presentes con sus helicópteros, que bien que pude retirar algunos cuando estábamos en plena ceremonia, Alice dijo que no había problema con nuestro minuto de fama ya que después de un tiempo las personas se terminarían aburriendo de nosotros, y yo estoy contando los segundos para que llegue, Ray estaba hablando por teléfono con un socio de Italia, al parecer tenían algunos problemas allá, los muy inútiles no tenían cerebro para resolverlos, siempre tenían que molestarlo.

-Mario ellos no saben donde vivimos, deberías llevarnos a otro sitio para despistarlos, no quiero que después estén merodeando en la cabaña

-Y a donde sugiere que los lleve? (buena pregunta, teníamos todo el equipaje que nos habíamos llevado a Forks, no podíamos ir a la URB porque los abuelos me matarían si centrara la atención en la familia, tal vez un centro comercial?, no demasiadas personas), que le parece si nos desviamos a mi pequeña casa?, queda muy cerca y no creo que los sigan, no se van a dar cuenta si se bajan y entran todo esta cerrado (Ray siempre confiaba en él, al parecer lo a ayudado a salir de muchos aprietos como estos)

-Bueno, tu eres el experto aquí (le dije con una Sonrisa)

Dimos un rápido giro para dirigirnos hacia otro lado, no me había dado cuenta que Ray estaba con una gran sonrisa mirándome fijamente, -instinto-, dije para sí misma, no podía evitar esa mirada y esa sonrisa, lo miré también, sus ojos profesaban todo el amor y la pasión que reinaban en este momento, cuanto añoraba mi privacidad en mi casa, aunque todavía hablaba por teléfono su mente estaba en mí, era extraordinario, me senté mas cerca de él, y me tomo la mano para darle un beso al anillo de nuestra boda, ya a este punto no había vuelta atrás. Mario ya se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de cosas, así que no me preocupaba, en realidad cuando él comenzaba con esas miradas el mundo desaparecía para mi, Mario discretamente subió la ventanilla que separaba la parte de la cabina delantera de nosotros, un poco mas de privacidad fantástico, Ray dejo el teléfono a un lado y comenzamos besarnos, mi Ray era fantástico en todo….

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, ni en que lugar del mundo estábamos cuando sacamos toda la pasión que sentíamos

-Ray, el teléfono (le dije yo preocupada, aunque no hicimos mucho ruido no quería que nadie se diera cuenta)

-Tranquila amor, colgaron hace bastante (me dijo jugando con mi cabello), deberíamos vestirnos seguro Mario ya debe estar preocupado por todo el rato que hemos estado aquí (Ray siempre era el primero en aterrizar de nuevo), estamos todavía dando vueltas para despistar la camioneta, solo espera la orden para ir a su casa

-Bueno entonces dile.

La casa de Mario era pequeña y modesta, comparada a la casa de los Cullen, pero muy linda y acogedora, tenía el sello de "HOGAR"

-Eres muy amable (le dije mientras me bajaba de la limusina), espero no causemos mucha mlestia

-Para nada, mi esposa estará encantada de por fin conocer a la esposa de Ray Furggi

No sabía nada de la vida de Mario, pero Ray si, eran muy cercanos, el garaje daba a la cocina de la casa, y ahí estaba su esposa, se veía muy dulce, muy feliz de ver a su esposo, lo recibió con una gran abrazo

-RAY! (Dijo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, yo estaba un poco nerviosa no estaba muy acostumbrada a relacionarme con los humanos), que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo estabas muy perdido (al parecer Mario tenia razón), no me digas que ella es Verónica..

-Te presento a mi esposa Verónica, Aidé (dijo dejándome espacio para darle la mano)

-Es un placer (le dije tratando de imitar su dulce sonrisa, yo no era una persona muy cálida ni nada de eso, era consentida, egocéntrica y egoísta), tu casa es muy linda y acogedora

-Gracias, vaya afuera debe estar haciendo un frio invernal, estas demasiado fría, pasen a la sala por favor, desean tomar algo?, puedo prepárales un te o café

-Café (dijo Ray mientras íbamos a la sala mirándome con complicidad), si no es mucho pedir afuera la temperatura esta muy baja

Mario subió a su cuarto y Aidé nos trajo un glorioso café, era una chica muy dulce, como de unos 30 años, hablaba de su familia con mucha adoración, de su esposo y de George su hijo de tres años, esa era la edad que aparentaba Josué

-Disculpen, tengo que hacer unas llamadas (dijo Ray cuando Mario bajaba con el bebe)

El bebe era precioso, tenía una linda y tierna sonrisa, el cabello claro y los ojos también, era muy parecido a ella.

-Que te pareció la visita? (me preguntó Ray cuando ya estábamos camino a nuestra casa)

-Me encanto, Mario tiene una familia adorable, deberíamos invitarlos algún día a la URB para que George juegue con Josué y Tim

-Amor, no creo que sea lo mejor, ya sabes que tenemos que llevar las relaciones con los humanos muy cuidadosamente, si los llevamos allá tendríamos que darles muchas explicaciones de porque tus abuelos aparentan solo unos cuantos años mas que tu, y se darían cuenta que nunca envejeceríamos, no falta mucho para que corte todas las relaciones con él

-Cuantos años llevan trabajando juntos?

-Hace cinco años, pero ya es evidente que no e envejecido nada desde que lo conocí

Esta era una de las partes difíciles de nuestra vida, dejar ir a seres queridos, no me imagino lo duro que fue para Bella y Amelia dejar a sus padres y a su familia

-Preciosa tengo que ir a Italia (dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos), tengo que ir a cerrar unos negocios

-Pero Ray, dentro de dos días es Navidad y en esas cosas siempre tardas mucho, yo quiero pasar esta navidad juntos

-Yo se cielo, te asegura que esta y todas las navidades que queden la vamos a pasar los dos, te prometo que vamos a llegar a tiempo para pasarla con tu familia, tu vas a ir conmigo verdad?

-Si voy contigo no me va a dar tiempo para decorar (estaba entre la espada y la pared)

-Que te parece si nos vamos lo más rápido posible y mientras yo cierro el negocio tu compras los adornos y eso, allá en Italia y cuando lleguemos yo te ayudo en todo lo que tú quieras

-Enserio? (era perfecto, las cosas que habían allá nunca las iba a encontrar aquí), bueno está bien cielo

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestra casa dejamos unas cosas que no íbamos a usar, ya Ray tenía su avión listo, esperándonos así que llegamos muy rápido a Italia, todas me habían encargado comprar muchas cosas así que tenía mucho por hacer, aterrizamos en Italia en la madrugada así que fuimos con tranquilidad a la gran casa donde nos casamos, era una propiedad de la familia Furggi, es decir, mía y de Ray, mi esposo estaba en su oficina, reunido con sus trabajadores, en esas cosas no participaba son demasiadas aburridas para mi, así que comencé a pasear por todos los jardines, eran muy grandes pero necesitaba matar el tiempo mientras abrían las tiendas

-No te parece todo esto una perdida de espacio? (le pregunte a una de las amas de llaves de la casa que se ofreció a hacerme compañía)

-En realidad si, en esta casa deberían haber muchos niños, mire todo el espacio que tienen para correr y jugar

-Si, tienes razón, los niños serian muy felices aquí, que opina de donar estos terrenos a un albergue?, los niños serian felices aquí y Ray lo puede patrocinar todo, seria fantástico, la casa podríamos remodelarla completamente, hacerla mas acogedora y podemos hacer una gran parque, y un estudio de arte y de música, y podemos extender el área del comedor, y arreglar las caballerizas o hacer un pequeño zoológico, que le parece? (ya estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea)

-Una gran idea por supuesto, se podrían hacer grandes cosas, y yo se que el señor Ray estaría encantado de todo, el es muy bondadoso.

Ya tenía en otro proyecto en que pensar, la abuela se iba a poner feliz de mi gran idea, seguro me ayudaría con todo, ya estaba preparándome para salir, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Verónica que excelente idea (Alice ya había visto mi idea del refugio), recuerda todo lo que tienes que comprar, nosotras ya estamos en el centro comercial pero aún no abre

-Hola tía, yo ya estoy apunto de salir a comprar todo, Ray está todavía en su oficina así que voy sola

-Verónica, escúchame muy bien, no va a ser tan fácil comprar allá, los fotógrafos te van a seguir a donde vayas, tienes que tener paciencia y recuerda que no puedes usar tu poder, ellos están grabando y tomando fotos no puedes exponerte así

-Si tia, tranquila yo se que no puedo usar el poder con lo humanos y menos en la calle

-OkS! (dijo muy feliz, seguro ya abrieron el cc), otra cosa ponte una bufanda, por lo menos aparenta tener frio, y no te olvides del café hoy le vas a dar la mano a mucha gente y seria extraño que estuvieras fría como muerta! ABRIERRONNN! (escuche s Sophi gritar en el fondo y se corto la llamada)

Fui hasta mi cuarto y busque la bufanda perfecta para mi atuendo, según lo periódicos yo imponía modas, así que tenía que salir lo mejor arreglada posible

-Señora su esposo dice que pase por su oficina antes de que se vaya (dijo una señora entrando a la gran habitación)

-Gracias, podrías por favor prepararme un poco de café?

Me termine de arreglar, recogí mi bolso y fui hasta la oficina de mi esposo, cuando entre me recibió con una gran sonrisa, Ray era fantástico

-Señores le presento a mi esposa (dijo abrazándome)

-Encantada (les dije a todos con una sonrisa, esto me estaba agradando)

-Discúlpenme un momento (le dijo a la junto mientras salíamos de la habitación). Ya te vas preciosa? (dijo cuando estábamos en el pasillo)

-Si, ya estoy lista amor, solo falta mi café, Alice me lo recomendó

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, (dijo dándome un pequeño beso), diviértete

-Yo también amor, y espero que te diviertas en tu aburrida reunión

Después que me despedí de mi esposo busque mi café y subí al carro, ya tenia el itinerario completo, de todas las tiendas que iba a visitar, lo primordial era la decoración pero tenía planeado visitar alguna que otra tienda de ropa, tenia que comprarle los regalos a mi familia

-Vamos a la calle Montenapoleone (le dije al conductor, de ahí recorría todas las demás vías importantes)

Cuando llegamos un par de reportes se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí, me rodearon de fotos pero el conductor pudo con ellos, entré a la primera tienda y fue todo mas tranquilo, compre algunas cosas, los vendedores me ayudaron a salir por otra puerta y así despiste a los fotógrafos que me seguían, después de unas seis horas de compras me di cuenta que el chofer estaba cansado, y al parecer tenia hambre

-Puedes dejarme aquí y ve a tomar un descanso, nos vemos en tres horas en la primera tienda donde me dejaste (le dije antes de bajarme del carro, ahora iba a ver una boutique de niños, necesitaba el regalo de Josue y Tim, además quería regalarle algo al bebe de Mario)

-Pero señora, el señor Ray me dijo que no me despegara de ud ni por un segundo, además los paparazzi pueden volverla a encontrar y con todos los paquetes de las compras como va a ser muy difícil poder despistarlos

-El señor Ray no esta aquí, entonces ahora soy tu jefa (le dije con una gran sonrisa), y por los paquetes no te preocupes les diré que los envíen a domicilio y así no cargó nada. Nos vemos (dije y me baje)

Fabulosa libertad, le compre los regalos a los niños, los vendedores quedaron encantados conmigos, al igual que en todas las tiendas, ya tenia la decoración de mis dos casas compradas, y los regalos de algunos, así que decidi pasarme por las tiendas de mis diseñadores favoritos, Gucci, Versace, Fratelli Rossetti, Prada, Cartier eran los que estaban por esta calle y los únicos que me faltaban por visitar, decidí entrar a un pequeño restaurant, necesitaba café, cuando salí de el un gran grupo de Paparazzi se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, pero ya era muy tarde estaba totalmente rodeada, era tan fastidioso, todos hablaban, preguntaban, pedían autógrafos, ya estaba cansada de posar, llevaba mas de quince minutos encerrada por ellos y cada vez llegaban mas y mas, no me podía ni mover para sacar mi celular y decirle al chofer que viniera por mi, esto era lo que Alice me había advertido, si usara mi poder en estos momentos seria como moisés cuando paso por el mar rojo, pero tenia que calmarme, no podía usar mi poder, a parte de las fotos me estaban grabando

-Verónica es verdad que esta con Ray solo por el dinero? (me pregunto uno de ellos, pero como se le ocurría eso?)

-Por supuesto que no, vengo de una familia de dinero eso es lo que menos me interesa de mi esposo

-Es verdad que esta embarazada?

-No, no es verdad, todavía no pensamos tener hijos, disculpen necesito salir me están asfixiando (claro que esa era la peor mentira que había dicho, pero tal vez así me permitían salir)

Llevaba ya media hora ahí y ellos aún no se cansaban, y seguían con sus estúpidas preguntas, no se de dónde sacaban tanta imaginación, ya estaba apunto de explotar, era algo de supervivencia necesitaba usar mi poder, necesitaba salir de ahí, no soportaba tantos humanos a mi alrededor a pesar de que nunca e probado la sangre humana en estos momentos podía fallar, podía acabar con todas esas vidas y ellos no se darían cuenta, cuando llegó el olor de Ray, pero que hacia aquí?

-Miren es Ray Furggi (escuché que decían atrás de la multitud)

Mi esposo se hizo paso entre la multitud y me salvó como todo un Súper héroe, empujó y le dio golpes a algunos fotógrafos hasta que llego a mi me levanto en sus brazos y se hizo paso de nuevo en la multitud hasta entrar en su carro, estaba callado y en su cara se veía que estaba furioso, entramos en el carro y me dejo en el asiento del copiloto, lo que quería decir que él estaba manejando, que extraño, mientras rodeaba el carro le dio otros golpes a otros fotógrafos que se estaban acercando y así les advertía a los demás que ni lo pensaran, se subió y arrancamos a toda velocidad

-Estas bien? (dijo ya mas tranquilo)

-Si cielo, gracias por eso no se cuanto mas hubiese aguantado, pero quien te aviso?

-Alice me dijo que viera las noticias, y ahí estabas tu encerrada en una multitud, quería matarlos a todos, como se les ocurre hacerte eso?, enserio estas bien?

-SI amor, todo está bien, solo estaban tomando muchas fotos y haciendo preguntas muy idiotas, según ellos yo estaba contigo por el dinero, aún no estaba embarazada porque no puedo tener hijos, tu estas quedando en banca rota, y no te imaginas cuantas locuras inventaron. Y que paso con tu reunión?

-Ya se cerró el contrato, nos podemos ir a casa cuando quieras (dijo agarrando mi mano y besándola)

En el camino a casa le conté de mi idea del refugio para los niños, así que después de navidad tenía que comenzar a trabajar en ello, los empleados cargaron todo el equipaje al avion y las nuevas cosas y nos fuimos a casa, el avión de Ray es muy lujoso, pero solo podían entrar cinco personas máximo, por eso no podía viajar la familia completa

-Creo que tengo que cambiar este avión, comprar uno grande para toda la familia y el equipo de futbol (dijo, a veces pensaba que podía leer mis pensamientos)


	35. Chapter 35 NAVIDAD

PoV Renesme

Estábamos preparando la gran cena de navidad, ya toda la decoración estaba lista, se veía todo muy hermoso, Josué y Tim son los que mas disfrutan con todo, sus sonrisas son increíbles "Mama ya termine", me dijo mi hijo, aparentaba unos cinco años y ya hablaba pero no le gustaba mucho, con un poder como el que tiene es entendible

-Cielo, recuerda que tienes que hablar (le dije mirándolo, estábamos en la cocina de mi casa), vamos a arreglarnos?

A Josué no le gustaba nada de moda, eso era algo que no compartíamos, a el le daba igual si yo le ponía el mismo pantalón que le había puesto ayer, era tan parecido a su padre, quien por cierto estaba desaparecido desde hace unas horas

-Amor, (dije mientras lo cambiaba de ropa), puedes decirle a tu papa que más le vale no llegar tarde para que le de tiempo de arreglarse?, a y pregúntale donde está metido

Le coloque a Josué una camisa blanca manga larga, con un pequeño chaleco negro y unos pantalones de la misma tela, se veía muy tierno, una versión de Jacob en pequeño

-Mama, dijo que estaba ocupado no quiere que el abuelo se entere de la cosa, y que ya no tarda en llegar, a la cosa se refiere a los regalos? (era tan maduro, eso si no lo compartía con mi esposo)

-Si amor, ya sabes cómo son tu papa y el abuelo, te vez muy lindo Josué, prométeme que te vas a durar por lo menos una hora sin ensuciarte

-Te lo prometo, pero no tengo la culpa si Tim me ensucia, eso no entra dentro de la promesa

El siempre tenia las de ganar con todo, era tan bello mi hijo

-Listo amor, quedaste hermoso, ahora dime a donde quieres ir?

-Quiero ir con a jugar con Sarah (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-Bueno amor, yo te llevo pero primero pasamos por la casa de Anthony para ver como esta el bebe

Ahora tenía un sobrinito, muy tierno, llamado Robert, tenía unos grandes ojos verdes como los de Anthony, y el cabello marrón, mi mama ahora vive prácticamente junto a él, ya que a Amelia no la transformaron porque le hicieron una cesárea y el todo salió muy bien, gracias a Laura ahora estaba casi como si nada, igual el abuelo le dijo que se cuidara. Ahora todos vivíamos en la URB, Verónica tenía otra casa pero vivía mas aquí que allá, cuando llegue a la casa de Anthony me di cuenta que Tim estaba jugando en la sala, entonces Josué se quiso quedar ahí, subí a la habitación y vi una de escena muy tierna, mi mama, la abuela, Rose, Alice, verónica, Sophi, Sarah, Laura y Amelia por supuesto estaban mirando con una sonrisa muy tierna al bebe que estaba dentro de la cuna, cuando me acerque Robert estaba formando una perfecta O con su boquita, se estaba quedando dormido era tan lindo, cuando por fin cerro sus ojitos todas salimos de la habitación

-Que hermoso (dijo la abuela juntando sus manos), nunca me cansaré de verlo

-Si verdad? (dijo mi mama orgullosa)

Cuando bajamos vieron como estaban vestidos Tim y Josué así que los llenaron de besos y abrazos, cosa que le encantaban a los dos, ya casi todas estaban vestidas y arregladas menos mi mama y yo, y mi mama por obvias razones, siempre prolongaba lo que para ella era un sufrimiento

-Mama, que te parece si nos vamos a arreglar? (le dije y volteo lo ojos)

-Si, vayan yo me encargo de Josué (dijo Rose empujando a mi mama hacia la puerta)..

-Nessie ya llegue (dijo mi esposo cuando entre a nuestra casa), esta es la ropa que me tengo que poner?

-Sí, la que está encima de la cama, no la arrugues está perfectamente planchada cielo, ya subo

Fui a revisar como iba el pavo que estaba cocinando, ahora no tenía ningún problema con la cocina ni con lavar ropa ni con el aseo, era solo cuestión de costumbre y de aprender, después de que Jacke y yo nos casamos mi mama me enseño muchas cosas, ahora yo tenía que enseñar a Sarah porque ella si no sabía nada. Cuando entré al cuarto escuche a Jake cantando el la ducha, y lo hacía muy mal, que bien que Sarah no saco su oído musical, a ella le encantaba tocar la guitarra y cantaba como un ángel, yo también tenía que ducharme, y para gastar menos agua y por cuestiones de tiempo decidí bañarme junto a Jake…

-Estoy cansado quiero dormir (dijo después que salimos del baño y acostándose en la cama)

-Jake, si duermes ahorita Samuel se va a comer todo y no te va a dejar nada y yo no te voy a guardar comida

-Esta bien como tu digas, (dijo levantándose con mala cara), ya sabias que mañana nos vamos? (dijo mientras yo me terminaba de vestir)

-Nos vamos?, para donde vamos?

-Los rumanos se encargaron de organizar un grupo para que fuera a Albania, y no quedó ninguno vivo, mañana salimos en la mañana después de desayuno, vamos a ir todos y Félix por supuesto, no se si va a ir Magdalena

-Jake, pero que vamos a hacer con Josué?

-Josué se queda aquí contigo, solo vamos a ir Edward Samuel Nahuel Ray Emmett Peter Tom Félix Carlisle y Jasper, al parecer Rosalie también quiere ir y dijo que no iba a acpetar un no como respuesta, y creo que Magdalena también va

-Y cuando decidieron eso?

-Hace un momento antes de entrar a la casa, los rumanos le estaban informando a Carlisle que los hijos de la luna están peligrosamente muy cerca de nosotros, Samuel Peter y Sabrina están vigilando

-Pero cuando te refieres a que están "Peligrosamente cerca", te refieres a que están aquí?, porque si es así tenemos que llevarnos a los niños Jake, no podemos exponerlos

-Nessie, tranquila (dijo abrazándome a este punto ya estaban saliendo unas traicioneras lagrimas, no podía permitir que a Josué le pasara algo), todo va a estar bien amor, no están aquí están cerca, por eso vamos a Salir mañana, tranquila que no vamos a permitir que lleguen, Sarah me está llamando ya todos están reunidos para la cena, todo va a salir bien trata de calmarte no pueden verte así

Termine de arreglarme y coloque mi mejor falsa sonrisa, yo sabía que nada nos iba a pasar, y no podía arruinarle la primera navidad a mi hijo, bajamos tomados de la mano, Jake sabía que estaba mal, él siempre era mi apoyo, la escena era muy linda, los que comían estaban simplemente sentados, los niños en su silla y todos reunidos con grandes sonrisas junto al gran árbol de navidad en el parque de los niños, nos sentamos junto a mis padres, y la abuela tomo muchas fotos, sobre todo a los niños y a mi sobrinito quien tenía un traje de San Nicolás

-Todo va a estar bien amor (dijo mi papa en mi oído, a estas alturas ya vió la preocupación en mi cabeza)

Después de cenar hablamos todos en familia, Sabrina y Peter siempre estaban juntos, hacían linda pareja pero al parecer no eran nada, Ray nos dio la noticia que ya no teníamos porque molestarnos en tomar vuelos comerciales en primera clase, ahora teníamos nuestro propio avión. Repartimos los regalos, y nos burlamos por las bromas que nos había hecho Emmett, a mi Jake le regalo un bozal para perro pero enorme y a mí un silbato de baja frecuencia para perros, pasamos un rato divertido y nos explicaron los planes de mañana, ya estaba más tranquila todos tenían mucha confianza de que iba a salir bien así que solo nos íbamos a quedar Laura, mi mama, Amelia, Anthony, los niños y yo. Josué ya estaba dormido, lo dejamos en su camita descansando y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, jamás me cansaría de amar tanto a mi lobito, su cuerpo era una necesidad para mí, como el aire para respirar…

Esa mañana me levanté muy temprano, en realidad casi no podía dormir, me sentía preocupada no me gustaba sentirme en riesgo y no me imaginaba que a alguien de mi familia le pasara algo, no desperté a Jake, estaba dormido con una pequeña sonrisa, pase por la habitación de mi niño y tenia la misma cara de su papa, baje y les prepare un gran desayuno, a Jake Samuel y Sarah, ese par siempre se levantaba muy tarde.

-Buenos días preciosa (dijo Jake entrando a la cocina), como amaneciste?

-Bien cielo, dile a Sarah que yo les estoy preparando el desayuno y que ya esta listo

Sarah y Samuel llegaron, y comimos todos en familia, después llegaron mis padres y comenzaron a jugar con Josué mientras nosotros terminábamos, Sophi entró avisando que ya estaban todos listos para irse, nos despedimos y desaparecieron en el bosque, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo iban a durar, ni que iba a pasar, solo teníamos que tener fé que les iba a ir muy bien, fuimos a la casa de Anthony, ahora solo teníamos que esperar, Amelia estaba tomando una siesta junto a el bebe, Anthony estaba rodeando la casa con Laura, solo estábamos mi mama los niños y yo, esperando…

Así pasaron tres días, parecíamos Zombies, no sabíamos nada de ellos, mi mama estaba al borde de la locura, yo solo miraba al bosque, esperando a que llegaran, me di cuenta que Amelia y Anthony eran los que se encargaban de los niños, mi mama se sentaba junto a mi y ahí pasábamos la mayoría de horas del día, Laura siempre se iba al bosque, a esperarlos allá.

-Necesito que reaccionen, ya van más de seis horas que Laura se fue al bosque y no a regresado (dijo Anthony tomando por los hombros a mi mama y zarandeandola)

-Eso no está bien, ella nunca dura más de dos horas ahí, siempre viene a ver como esta Tim, ve y búscala

Anthony desapareció, y mi mama se puso alerta, estaba buscando a los niños, y vi que los tenia Amelia en el parque, se veían muy felices jugando

-Nessie, llevas muchos días sin dormir, ve y descansa (no quería preocupar a mi mama mas de lo que estaba así que subí a la habitación a tratar de dormir, estaba tan cansada que apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada me dormí)..

Me levanté asustada, me llegó un olor muy fuerte, un olor desconocido, pero estaba muy cerca en el bosque me levanté y bajé corriendo Amelia estaba entrando en la casa con los niños y los bebes, estaba llorando

-Llegaron hasta aquí, están en el bosque, los demás están allá luchando (dijo entre lagrimas y gritando, Tim y Josué estaban llorando también)

Levante a los niños y subí corriendo a la habitación del bebe, los abrace y les dije que todo iba a estar bien mientras llagaba Amelia con el bebe

-No salgan de aquí hasta que uno de nosotros venga, y cálmate todo va a salir bien

Desaparecí de ahí, el olor era muy desagradable, cuando llegué ahí mi mama estaba luchando contra uno de ellos, eran muy altos, unas completas bestias, Anthony estaba luchando con dos a la vez y Laura estaba luchando con otro, pero me di cuenta que se estaban acercando mas de ellos, y dos estaban muy cerca de la casa de Anthony, yo no era tan rápida como un Vampiro ni tan fuerte

-Mama cuida la casa allá esta Amelia (le dije mientras comenzaba a golpear con quien estaba luchando)

Mi mama desapareció, comenzamos a luchar y vi como uno mandaba por los aires a Laura, estrellándola contra un gran árbol que derribó, pero ahora no se movía, mi poder no serbia.

-Nessie hay mas cerca de la casa voy para allá, trata de llevar a Laura a otro lugar

Ya habíamos acabado con cinco, me di cuenta que mi mama estaba luchando con tres otro se había acercado, cuando morían volvían a ser hombres, me desconcentre cuando Anthony me habló y la bestia tomo ventaja de eso, me con sus extremidades me golpeo tan fuerte que fui a parar al lado de Laura, ahora me sentía muy débil y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, me acerque a ella aprovechando que los dos que quedaban todavía estaban un poco lejos de mí y oí su corazón, las pulsaciones era muy débiles, no sabia como todavía estaba viva, cuando estaba esperando por los dos que estaban ahí me di cuenta que su intención era ir a la casa de nuevo, levante a Laura y la deje en el parque, fui detrás de ellos y comenzó a luchar con uno, el otro estaba con Anthony y mi mama quienes luchaban por que no entraran a la casa, cuando terminé con él uno de ellos había entrado, mi mama estaba rodeada por dos y el otro estaba destrozando a Anthony, entré a la casa para ver como Amelia volaba a través de la sala y rompía la pared, al ver Anthony como salió Amelia de la casa recupero fuerzas y termino con el que estaba luchando

-Ven aquí amiguito (le dije yo al monstruo que estaba cerca de las escaleras)

Comenzamos a luchar, pero este era muy fuerte, me tenia acorralada, o yo ya estaba muy débil, me arrincono contra la parde y yo cerre los ojos esperando el golpe que iba a acabar con mi vida….


	36. Chapter 36 TRAGEDIA

PoV Bella

Uno de ellos iba a acabar con la vida de mi hija, mi Renesme, corrí con todas las fuerzas y me lancé encima de él, la bestia comenzó a golpearme y por primera vez sentía dolor, sus golpes, me imagino cómo se divertiría Emmett luchando con uno de ellos, pensé irónicamente mientras lo golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas, vi como Anthony termino con el que estaba luchando, solo quedaba ese grandote, Nessie corrió a donde estaba Amelia.

-Mama está muriendo (grito mi hija cuando levanto a Amelia del piso)

-Yo me encargo sálvale la vida por favor (dijo Anthony llegando a mi lado)

Jamás pensé verme en esta situación, tenia que convertir a Amelia, pero sentía miedo, yo jamás había probado la sangre humana, y aunque desde mi primeros días de mi nueva vida siempre fui capaz de detenerme, SI no era capaz de hacerlo ahora?, podía matar a la mama de mi nieto, el amor de hijo, y una persona que ahora amaba

-RAPIDO MAMA! (Me dijo Nessie sacándome de mis pensamientos, ahora en mis manos estaba Amelia con tan solo unos segundos de vida)

-Ve con los niños (le dije muy tranquila, Anthony ya estaba por acabar con el ultimo, y necesitaba tener seguridad y confianza que si podía hacerlo bien). Discúlpame (le dije mientras me acercaba a su cuello)….

Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé, cuando su corazón había dejado de latir estaba segura que había comenzado el cambio, Anthony estaba muy mal, no podía dejar de lamentarse y echarse la culpa por todo, Anthony se llevó a Amelia a mi casa la de ellos ya estaba destruida, el cambio tardaría algunos días, y yo fui por Laura, que se veía bastante mal, pero su corazón aun latía, no tan rápido como siempre pero poco a poco iba ganando fuerza, fui hasta su casa, le limpié las heridas y la deje descansar, no podía hacer mas nada por ella en este momento, salí hasta el cuarto de de Robert, habían tres respiraciones muy lentas, acompañados por latidos llenos de Paz, pero un corazón completamente acelerado, Nessie estaba llorando, los niños y el bebe dormían tranquilamente

-Todo esta bien amor (dije abrazándola), ya todo se acabo, tu estas bien?, mira como estas sangrando (su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y se le veían heridas muy profundas)

-Estoy bien mama, y Amelia? (dijo llorando aún)

-Esta bien cielo, Anthony esta con ella esperando a que termine la transición, déjame ver tus heridas..

Anthony no se separaba de Amelia, fui hasta la casa de Carlisle y busque transfusiones de sangre para Laura y Nessie quien estaba muy débil, después de un rato los niños se levantaron, con sus caritas felices, sabían que todo ya había pasado, ahora hacia un hermoso sol gracias a Tim, y Josué no desperdicio la oportunidad para entrar a la piscina, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, así que trate de organizarme mientras vigilaba a los niños y al bebe en la piscina.

Primero que todo tenia que poner a salvo a los niños, necesitaba que se fueran de aquí, estaba esperando que en cualquier momento llegaran mas de ellos, así que llame a Sam, el ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo así que él se encargaría de apartarle los boletos a Nessie, Tim, Josué y Robert, Laura no se podía ir, el vuelo salía en unas horas y ella apenas se podía mantener despierta unos minutos, Anthony tampoco por Amelia, ahora teníamos que estar muy pendientes de que ella no cometiera alguna atrocidad, el bebe que estaba en mis brazos se había quedado profundamente dormido, así que aproveche para arreglarles la ropa del viaje a Tim.

-Niños adivinen quien va de vacaciones? (les dije con una gran sonrisa, ahora parecían muy felices y no podía quitarles su felicidad con tanta tragedia)

-A donde vamos? (pregunto Josué saliendo de la piscina con una gran sonrisa)

En el camino a la casa de Laura les conté que se iban a Forks con Nessie, y que pronto nos encontraríamos todos otra vez, Tim se acostó junto a Laura y Josué me ayudó a vigilar a Robert, eran un encanto, en cuestión de minutos ya tenia todo arreglado para Tim

-Quieres quedarte con tu mami un rato? (le pregunte a Tim que se estaba quedando dormido, él solo asintió)

-Josué, tu le dijiste a alguien lo que acaba de pasar? (le pregunte mientras entrabamos a su casa)

"Se lo dije a mi papa y al abuelo, esta mal?, estaba asustado", dijo en mi mente

-Esta bien amor, y tu papa no te a dicho nada? (Jake ni siquiera se había comunicado con nosotras, ya había intentado llamar a cada uno a su celular pero estaban fuera de cobertura)

-Que ya venían en camino, llegan en la noche, le dije que ya todo estaba bien

No le pregunte mas nada, era un niño y no quería meterlo en tantos grabes problemas, Nessie estaba dormida, ya se veía mucho mejor, así que acosté a Robert y a Josué a su lado y fui a prepararle sus cosas

-Que paso? (me pregunto cuando estaba colocando lo primero que veía en su gran armario en su maleta)

-Hable con Sam, ya está todo listo se van ahorita, tienes que levantarte amor, te vas con los niños ya arregle todo

-Está bien, pero deja que yo ordene mi maleta lo estás haciendo mal (dijo levantándose muy rápido al baño), Deberías guardar un poco de comida para los niños

Terminamos de arreglar todo, ya el sol se había ocultado, y Josué le informó a Jacob que todo estaba bien y que se iban a Forks, Jake dijo que pronto llegaban y que todo estaba bien, coloque a los niños en sus asientos, mientras Nessie se despedía de Anthony y Laura, el bebe y Tim estaban dormido, y Josué estaba my feliz comiendo unas galletas, nos despedimos y se marcharon al aeropuerto, ahora si tenía un respiro, y podía caer de nuevo a la triste realidad, Laura estaba muy débil, Anthony no paraba de lamentarse y echarse la culpa por lo que sucedió, y Amelia no podía dejar de gritar, yo sé lo que se siente el fuego, salí muy rápido de esos pensamientos, necesitaba relajarme y pensar en Edward, Jacob dijo que estaba todo bien, eso quiere decir que él y la familia estaban bien, yo amo a toda mi familia pero no podría existir sin él, mi ángel, lo extrañaba demasiado, pero necesitaba ser fuerte por Anthony y Laura, yo se que en estos momentos a Amelia no le importa el resto del mundo, decidí darme una ducha y colocarme decente, tenía que cuidar a Laura, y Anthony tenía que tener apartada a Amelia para llevarla a cazar cuando terminara el proceso

-Bella? (dijo muy bajito), Tim? (Amelia había dormido casi por dos días)

-Ya llegaron a Forks, todo esta bien, se van a quedar en la Push con Sam, allá van a estar protegidos, no te preocupes por nada, has dormido bastante te sientes mejor?

-Si (ya se veían mejor, por lo menos las heridas eran solo líneas muy rojas), me siento mas fuerte, esos si que golpean duro (dijo riendo para sí misma)

-Te prepare algo para comer, (le dije mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y le pasaba una charola con un poco de todo)

-No has sabido nada de ellos?

-No, aún seguimos esperando a que lleguen, ya no tenemos como comunicarnos con ellos, sus celulares están fuera de servicio, Amelia ya despertó, está tranquila fue a cazar con Anthony, se acercó un poco a ti, pero se pudo controlar, yo creo que no le va a afectar tanto la sangre, al parecer también tiene muy buen autocontrol

-Me alegra mucho eso, que bien que la pudiste salvar, y donde están ellos?

-Vigilando en el bosque, deberías ir a cazar, si te sientes fuerte para eso?

-Si, necesito terminar de recuperarme, por lo menos esta vez no a sido tan lento el proceso, que mal que no me pueda curar yo misma (al parecer todos teníamos un poco los ánimos mas arriba, por lo menos sabíamos que los niños estaban bien en Forks)

Fuimos al bosque de caza y Amelia paso la prueba con Laura, ya todos estábamos por ahí, vigilando, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Edward? (dije muy feliz al ver que era el celular de mi esposo)

-OH BELLA! (dijo Esme con la voz muy entrecortada), están bien?, ya llegaron a Forks Nessie y los niños?

-ESME! (Nunca había sido tan feliz de escuchar su voz), todo está bien nosotros estamos bien y ellos ya están allá, pero donde están?, como están?, y Edward? Porque no llamo el? (dije con un nudo en la garganta, era muy extraño que él no me hubiese llamado)

-Llegaremos en una hora, y allá hablamos, estamos corriendo hablamos cuando llegue (dijo cortando la llamada)

-Eso fue todo? (dijo Anthony muy molesto), no nos dijeron ni siquiera como estaban

-Ya amor, no tardan en llegar esperemos (dijo Amelia abrazándolo)

Si Edward ya no existe, que hago yo aquí?, mi destino es donde este él, mi felicidad es junto a él, necesitaba un plan, Nessie tenía a Jake y a Sarah y Josué, Anthony tenia a Amelia y a Robert, yo podía irme con mi esposo a donde estuviera, ese era mi lugar, Carlisle intentó muchas veces quitarse la vida, pero nunca pudo, Edward acudió a los Vulturis, pero ellos ya no existían, y yo se que ninguno de la familia iba a aceptar, aunque todavía existía esa regla de no dejarnos mostrar, alguien debía hacer cumplir la ley, y no estaban los Vulturis pero estaban los Rumanos y los demás clanes, ya no tenía fuerza, ni calma, mis ojos estaban ahí pero solo miraba su hermoso rostro, alguna vez me imagine la vida sin él, pero ya no es igual, no después de lo que hemos vivido, y de la felicidad que hemos tenido…..

Tantas cosas que viví antes de conocerlo, tantas cosas antes de saber que lo amaba profundamente y que ya no había vuelta atrás, nuestra boda y Nessie, nuestra hija, un pedacito de nuestro amor, nuestra gran familia, y Anthony, nuestro milagro, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los momentos, yo sabía que le había pasado algo, pero ni siquiera podía moverme, tenía ya más de una hora recostada en ese árbol, con mi ojos cerrados, cuando comencé a escuchar pasos y los olores de mi familia, percibía el olor de mi esposo, entre tantos, aún estaba aquí, en este mundo conmigo, pero no escuchaba sus pasos, cuando vi una horrible Escena

Carlisle tenía en sus brazos a Edward, Jasper a Alice, Emmett a Jacob, Ray caminaba con ayuda de Tom, Nahuel con ayuda de Sophi y Verónica y Sarah estaba encima de Samuel quien estaba en forma de lobo, Peter traía a Sabrina desmayada en sus brazos, todos estaban llenos de sangre, olían como aquellas bestias y Sophi y Verónica estaban sangrando, Sarah tenía una gran herida en su pierna, Esme fue la última en llegar junto con Rose que corría con mucha dificultad. En su cara se veía la tristeza, jamás pensé ver a Emmett llorar, incluso a Jasper, a nuestra forma, Verónica y Sophi eran un mar de lágrimas.

-Pero que paso? (dije yo abrazando a mi esposo, estaba totalmente inconsciente, como muerto, jamás me imagine verlo en ese estado)

-Bella! (dijo Carlisle tomando aire, preparándose para decir algo muy difícil). Vamos adentro y les explicamos, algunos necesitan cuidados (dijo mirando a Jacob)…

Sophi se acercó a mi y me tranquilizó, ahora ni siquiera podía hablar, estaba como zombie, con su ayuda entre a la casa vi como Jasper colocaba los brazos de Alice en sus hombros, pero caían, estaba muy mal, lamentándose por lo que sucedió, esa era las emociones que estaba transmitiendo, de profunda tristeza, yo estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala, Edward tenía su cabeza en mis piernas y solo podía pasar mis manos por su cabello, y ver su rostro, no podía llorar Sophi me estaba quitando todas las emociones.

-Bella (me dijo Carlisle, en su cara se veía una profunda tristeza), nos enfrentamos con bastantes de ellos, ya vez como quedamos todos, y pensamos que los erradicamos, desafortunadamente (dijo colocando sus manos en la cabeza), ningunos de los poderes mentales servían con ellos, nisiqueira los poderes de Sophi o Jasper, solo funcionaba el de Verónica, algunos de ellos mordieron a Alice y a Edward, ahora su veneno esta en su sistema y por eso no reaccionan (Carlisle no levantaba la cara del piso, vi como Jasper se retiraba con Alice y Esme dejándonos solos). Félix nos dijo que el veneno era algo que nosotros no podíamos tolerar, algo así como lo que nuestro veneno le hace a Jacob (Edward no iba a reaccionar mas nunca, yo no podía quitar mi vista de su rostro tan perfecto). Los demás van a estar bien, solo son heridas y Laura nos esta ayudando con eso, Samuel y Rose van a buscar a Nessie y a los niños en Forks, seguro Sam querrá venir también, Esme se esta encargando de todo

Carlisle terminó de contarme la muy mala noticia y yo aun no podía reaccionar, hubo un silencio, un incomodo silencio lleno de mucha tristeza

-Bella quieres estar sola con el? (me pregunto Carlisle muy bajito, yo solo asentí). Prométeme que vas a estar muy tranquila, hazlo por Anthony, Esme y el resto de la familia

Yo ni siquiera pude hablar, pero lo mire a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle que necesitaba despedirme de mi amor a solas, Carlisle y Sophi salieron de la sala, ahora estábamos solos el y yo, y fui recuperando todo nuevamente, esperaba que viniera todo como un gran golpe, pero no fue así, cada emoción fue apareciendo muy lentamente

-Edward, (dije cuando podía hablar), Edward Levántate por favor! (mi voz estaba entre cortada), Edward mírame estoy aquí abre los ojos! el sentimiento que tenia ahorita ni siquiera se comparaba a cuando el me dejo hace mucho tiempo). Edward por favor yo no me puedo despedir de ti!, anda abre los ojos, mírame! (Acariciaba su cara esperando un movimiento, pero nada). Edward tu no me puedes dejar sola aquí! Por favor abre los ojos!

Suplique y suplique pero nada, no se movía ni una milésima de pulgada, ahora él estaba esperando por mi en lo que sea que exista después de esta vida, le di un beso en sus labios, pero aún los sentía cálidos, como si solo estuviera dormido, el olor de Anthony me llegó, no se cuantas horas estuve sola con Edward

-Mama llevas casi todo un día así (dijo Sentándose en el piso junto a nosotros), por favor mama tienes que calmarte (Anthony si podía llorar, y se veía en su rostro que había votado muchas lagrimas). Nessie no tarda en llegar y no te puede ver así, no se lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, (decía llorando, ni siquiera se le entendían bien las palabras), por lo menos mírame, ya lo perdí a él no te quiero perder a ti..

Anthony se coloco en el pecho de Edward y comenzó a llorar, muy fuerte con mucho dolor, yo solo podía ver, no tenia palabras con que consolarlo, no tenia palabras para animarlo, mi corazón estaba destruido la razón de mi existencia ya no estaba, ya no quería seguir lamentándome, simplemente quería volver junto a él, me levante con cuidado y fui hasta la cocina donde estaba Esme y Peter, Esme estaba muy mal, había perdido a dos hijos, nos abrazamos muy fuerte, para no terminar de desmoronarnos

-Bella, ve y arréglate Nessie no tarda en llegar (dijo acariciando mi cara)

Amelia llegó y me acompañó hasta mi casa, me dio espacio para bañarme y ponerme mas presentable, cuando me vi en el espejo aquella persona no se parecía nada a Bella Cullen, se veía una gran tristeza en sus ojos, su cara estaba demacrada, le faltaba luz y brillo, -Edward me haces falta- dije para si misma, cuando salí de mi habitación Amelia estaba ahí esperándome, para estar conmigo cuando me desmoronara.

-Ya llegó Nessie? (dije muy bajito)

-Llegaron hace veinte minutos, también vinieron Sam y Emily, no trajeron a los niños los dejaron con Leah en Washington.

Fuimos directamente a la casa de Carlisle, donde estaba mi amor, ahora Nessie estaba junto a el. Jacob que tenia una pierna las costillas y un brazo enyesados estaba junto a ella, todos llorando….


	37. Chapter 37 TODO PASA MUY RAPIDO

PoV Sophi

Jamás pensé en perder alguien de mi familia, muchísimo menos a mi mama, pero necesitaba ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarme en frente de él, no tenía sentido hacerle sentir más dolor y tristeza, ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegamos a casa, y ya nada era como antes, todo en nuestras vidas había cambiado, siempre habían lagrimas en nuestros ojos, y silencio, el incomodo silencio del dolor, mi papa estaba en su cuarto, ya no quería salir de ahí, el vuelo Carlisle estaba encerrado en su estudio, nadie sabia que estaba haciendo, la abuela lo único que hacia era ver álbumes de la familia, Rose y Emmett no decían nada, solo estaban callados y quietos como estatuas, Felix y Magdalane se fueron despues de que ella se recupero. Laura organizó un poco todo lo de la ceremonia, en un momento iba a ser el entierro, habían muchos amigos, la manada y algunos clanes, era la ultima vez que lo íbamos a ver, el momento de la despedida

-lista? (dijo mi esposo entrando al cuarto)

Comenzamos a escuchar mucho ruido, Nessie estaba gritando, salimos de nuestra casa y todos estaban reunidos en el patio central

-Sophi cálmala (dijo Sarah llorando)

Intente, pero no pude, nisiquiera sentía las emociones de los demás, me concentre un poco mas pero nada, no pasaba nada

-Que pasa amor? (dijo Nahuel sujetando mi mano)

-No puedo (dije y todos voltearon a verme), nisiquiera percibo las emociones estoy bloqueada

Sarah intentó colocarla en una de sus ilusiones, pero no sucedió nada, ya estaba toda la familia ahí, excepto mi papa el abuelo y Bella.

-Verónica intenta mover algo (dijo Peter preocupado, ya Jacob se había llevado a Nessie)

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta que ninguno de nuestros poderes funcionaban, y que Bella se había ido, nadie sabía para donde, solo había dejado cartas de despedidas, cartas muy tristes, nos pedía disculpas por irse así, se iba a encontrar con Edward y que nos amaba, por eso Nessie se descontroló, y yo ya no pude mas, otra vez la familia estaba mal, ahora todos parecían estatuas, sumergidos en dolor, eso era lo que sus caras expresaban, necesitamos ser fuerte, le dije muy bajito a Nahuel, no se cuantas horas duramos así, todos en silencio acompañados de una gran tristeza, cuando llegó el abuelo de la nada.

-Rose, necesito tu ayuda, ven por favor rápido no hay tiempo que perder (dijo y todos lo miramos confundidos). MUEVETEEE! (el abuelo siempre se había caracterizado por tener mucha paciencia)

Rose se fue con él, y la siguió Esme y Emmett, todos los demás quedamos ahí

-Voy a tratar de buscar a mi mama (dijo Anthony), quien me acompaña?

Ray, Nahuel, Anthony, Peter, Tom, y los de la manada se fueron a buscar a Bella, yo me fui hasta la casa de los abuelos, cuando estaba llegando comencé a escuchar muchas risas y aplausos, me apresuré en entrar cuando me dí cuenta que Edward estaba abriendo los ojos

-Esto es imposible (dije sin creerlo)

La abuela lo estaba abrazando y le daba besos sin parar, Emmett Rose y Carlisles estaban abrazados, si Edward despertó mi mama también lo va a hacer, pensé y comencé a llorar y dar salticos.

Después que Carlisle nos contó a los que estábamos que lo que hizo fue colocarle una transfusión de sangre de Laura a Edward y mi mama, ya que eso eliminaba el veneno del hijo de la luna, ellos comenzaron a despertar, mi papa no cabía de la emoción, bueno nadie, yo no podía dejar de abrazarla cuando vi sus ojos abierto y una gran sonrisa típica de ella.

-Me extrañaron? (pregunto cuando se levanto y abrazó con mucha efusividad a mi papa)

-MAMAAA! (dije mientras nos abrazábamos, esta escena era muy conmovedora, todos estábamos llorando pero ahora de felicidad)

-Donde esta Bella? , Porque no puedo leer los pensamientos de nadie? (pregunto Edward mientras se apartaba de tantos abrazos)

Les contamos todo lo que había sucedido, y que Bella había desaparecido, entonces Edward se volvió como loco cuando Nessie le dio la carta que había dejado, ahora Emmett y mi papa estaban evitando que hiciera una locura

-No puedo ver nada! (dijo mi mama muy molesta), Edward tienes que calmarte, por Nessie y Anthony mira que ellos sufren porque te pones así, tranquilo que la vamos a encontrar (le decía mi mama, aunque ya era muy tarde, le habían perdido el rastro ahora nadie sabía dónde estaba)

Algunos estaban tratando de calmar a Edward, y otros estaban averiguando que era lo que pasaba con nuestros poderes, nadie lo entendía, yo solo estaba con mi mama y mi papa, ahora parecíamos su sombra. Amelia y Laura decidieron dar una vuelta con los niños, aquí el ambiente estaba tenso, creo ya no podía sentir las emociones ajenas, después que mi mama se despidiera de cada uno como si nunca mas los volviera a ver, comenzó a llenarnos de besos a mi papa y a mi

-Qué bueno que volví, LOS AMOOOO! (Decía brincando por todos lados)

Yo pude sentir de golpe muchas emociones, felicidad, tristeza, miedo, amor, y me di cuenta que mi mama tenia una visión, cuando salió de ella vimos que Edward desaparecía en el bosque.

-Que paso que viste?, que le paso a Edward? (dijo mi papa muy preocupado, ya lo podía sentir)

-Bella se dirige a la Isla Esme, (dijo muy feliz), me imagino que Edward va hasta allá, ojala llegue antes que (dijo con la voz entre cortada, y nosotros sabíamos a que se refería)…

PoV Edward

No puedo perderte ahora, era lo único que podía decirme, lo único que podía pensar, necesitaba llegar a la Isla, corrí como nunca en mi vida lo había echo, atravesé mares y océanos para llegar hasta allá.

-Bella no puedo vivir sin tu amor! (dije cuando sabía que estaba llegando a Brasil)

Solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde, cuando por fin pude visualizar la isla, no se cuantas horas o días estuve nadando, si tuviera mi corazón en estos momentos no estaría tan desesperado, pero desde el día que pronuncio mi nombre en sus sueños, hace ya tanto tiempo le había dado mi corazón, ella era mi luz, mi existencia, ella me convirtió en quien soy, gracias a ella tengo muchísimo mas de lo que algunas vez pensé, era lo más importante, lo más hermoso que me había pasado, ella es un gran premio, y todos los días lucho por merecérmelo, cuando por fin pude caminar la visualice, estaba acostada en la arena, frente a mi, su piel resplandecía era tan grandiosa.

Pude respirar por fin, y su olor me envolvió, ella era magnifica.

-Bella! (dije y se levantó muy rápido, sus grandes ojos que aunque ya no eran color chocolate todavía eran un libro abierto, estaba totalmente sorprendida)

Nos abrazamos, y besamos como si nunca lo hubiésemos echo, como si nuestra vida dependiera de eso…..

-Edward, enserio no estoy muerta?, tu no estás muerto? (dijo después de habíamos saciado la necesidad de sentirnos)

-Tú qué crees? (dije yo entre pequeñas risas, Bella siempre me sorprendía)

-Creo que estamos en nuestro paraíso, tu moriste (dijo acariciando mi mejilla), y yo me fui a buscarte a donde estuvieras, y lo logre (dijo con una gran sonrisa), estamos en nuestro paraíso, solos tu y yo, aunque Nessie debe estar destruida, y Anthony, y Esme, y Jazz, estaba muy mal sabes?, voy a extrañarlos mucho, tu crees que podamos ver a Alice?, ya sabes cómo le paso lo mismo que a ti no debe estar muy lejos de nosotros (dijo mirando el horizonte). Yo se que ellos entenderán, que mi lugar es a tu lado.

-Bella, yo no estoy muerto, tú no estás muerta, no me gusta incluir esa palabra en una oración sobre ti, Carlisle logro sacar el veneno de nuestro sistema, si vamos a ver a Alice, cuando lleguemos a casa de nuevo, y no creo que ellos estén destruidos, ya saben todo lo que paso y Nessie y Anthony solo estaban preocupados por ti

-Edward, es que eso es imposible, entonces tu viniste a buscarme?, como cuando yo fui a buscarte a Volterra (dijo abriendo su escudo para mostrarme esas imágenes tan borrosas de esa parte de nuestra vida)

-Algo así, aunque creo que esta vez nadie tiene que convencer a nadie de que la ama más que a su propia vida verdad? (le dije dándole un pequeño besito)

-No, yo creo que ese nadie sabe perfectamente y lo tiene muy claro el amor que tiene por el otro nadie (dijo sonriendo)

Le conté como pasó todo en casa, y que ahora tenía de nuevo mi poder, teníamos que descubrir que era lo que pasaba, después de estar una vez más juntos, esto era tan agradable, ser nosotros mismo, sin preocuparnos por hacer ruido, por destruir algo, o por Emmett y sus pesadas bromas, ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, no tenia su escudo, estaba compartiendo absolutamente todo conmigo era muy agradable no tener que preguntar en cada momento que pensaba.

-Te estas dando cuenta que podemos tomar esto como nuestra luna de miel? (le dije perdiéndome en su mirada, llevábamos unos tres días en la orilla de la playa)

-No, no puede ser nuestra luna de miel, (dijo sonriendo), ya sabes no hubo boda!

Eso era algo que se podía arreglar, desde que llegue a la Isla no había entrado ni siquiera a la casa, solo estaba disfrutando de mi esposa

-QUE HACES! (dijo sorprendida mientras me levantaba)

-Voy a ver si por un milagro hay algo con que nos podamos vestir (le dije mirando lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa), y deberíamos ir a cazar, ya sabes tenemos varios días…

Ella se quedó en la orilla, acostada sobres sus brazos y con la cabeza hacia atrás, el sol ya estaba saliendo y se veía perfecta con su piel resplandeciente, esta Isla había cambiado, ahora no tenia una pequeña casa, habían dos, pero la principal era la más grande, así que entre los últimos que estuvieron aquí fueron Sophi y Nahuel, entre a la recamara principal, y al closet y ahí había mucha ropa, busque algo cómodo que me quedara, se me había ocurrido algo brillante, yo no necesitaba ninguna lujosa ceremonia para expresarle a Bella cuanto la amaba, ya habíamos hablado de renovar nuestros votos, y así si podríamos tener una verdadera Luna de miel, los testigos serian el sol y la playa, se me hacía extraño no encontrarla dentro de la casa, salí y ella no se había movido ni un centímetro "estoy disfrutando el sol", me dijo en su mente

-Voy a investigar algunas cosas, te amo Sra. Cullen

"Como yo sr Cullen", entré al ático de la casa, y vi parte de las luces que usaron en la boda de Sophi, eso sería perfecto, jamás en mi vida me imagine que organizaría algo así, pero quería darle la sorpresa a mi Bella, además que quería una verdadera luna de miel, jamás estábamos solos, pero antes de sacar esto tendría que buscar una forma de entretenerla

-Bella (dije sentándome a su lado), quieres ir a visitar a Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna? ( le dije con mucho entusiasmo, necesitaba contagiarla para que saliera de aquí)

"jamás pensé que iba a decir esto siendo vampiro, pero la verdad cielo es que tengo mucha pereza", ni siquiera era capaz de mover su boca para decírmelo en voz alta, "No crees que deberíamos hacer otra cosa?"

-Pero que cosa? (le pregunte yo aún pensando como hacerla salir de la Isla)

-Tu eres como combustible para mi Edward, entonces!, necesito de ti para poder levantarme de aquí (dijo con una sonrisa muy tentadora), ven aquí!.....

Estaba tratando de hacerle algo especial a bella y ella me lo estaba colcando muy difícil, nunca me iba a cansar de esa mujer, sus besos y caricias nunca eran suficientes, pero tenia que volver a la realidad, el sol ya estaba ocultándose, habíamos estado toda la tarde y la mañana saciando nuestra pasión

-Ahora si entendí porque Emmett y Rose duraron 10 años (dijo abranzandome)

-Vaya!, pensé que jamás iba a volver a tener el privilegio de oir tu hermosa voz (le dije mientras juagaba con su cabello)

-Todavía quieres ir a visitar a las amazonas? (que bien, esta era la oportunidad perfecta)

Entramos a la casa para buscar algo presentable para ir de visita, tenia que aprovechar esta oportunidad, nos vestimos y salimos en el yate, era perfecto entramos al bosque y no tardamos mucho en encontrarlas, estaban muy felices de vernos, teníamos sin hablar con ellas desde la pelea en la que casi muere Tom y Laura, Bella comenzó a hablar de todos, a contar detalles.

-Amor, yo voy a ir un momento a la ciudad (le dije interrumpiendo, pero esta era mi oportunidad perfecta, Bella me miro con cara de confusión, me estaba pidiendo una explicación), ya sabes tenemos tres días aquí, y no tenemos nuestros celulares ni mucha ropa, pensaba llamar a casa y comprar algo

Bella se quedó encantada con nuestras amigas, cualquier cosa menos comprar me dijo en mi mente, cuando llegué a Rio lo primero que hice fue comprarme un celular, ya el sol estaba pintando sus últimos rayos, casi todo estaba lleno de sombras y dentro del centro comercial no había problema.

-Hola mama (dije sin darle oportunidad a Esme que contestara)

-EDWARDD! (grito emocionada), estas bien hijo?, y Bella?, todo esta bien?, Alice vio que llegaste a tiempo

-Todo esta muy bien, estamos en la Isla ya sabes, en estos momentos Bella esta con Zafrina, yo vine a la ciudad a comprar algo de ropa y un celular para mantenernos comunicados, y como están las cosas allá?

-Bien hijo! todo muy bien, ya Sam se fue a la Push, todo volvió a la normalidad si es que se le puede decir así, ahora Emmett esta construyendo un pequeño aeropuerto, Sophi y Nahuel se van de nuevo y Alice esta convenciendo a Jasper para que se vayan con ellos.

-Mándale saludos a todos, y te llamo después aún no sabemos cuando vamos a volver, voy a llamar a Nessie

Después de terminar de hablar con mi mama decidí comprar algo de ropa antes que cerraran las tiendas, yo no sabía mucho de esas cosas, tenia mucho tiempo sin comprar algo de ropa, entre a una tienda de caballeros y le pedí ayuda a las vendedoras, luego entre a la ropa de damas e hice lo mismo, no tenía necesidad de comprar más nada, ninguno de los dos comíamos, ni ensuciábamos mucho, corrí hasta el muelle y fui a toda velocidad a la Isla, tenia que preparar todo, coloque algunas luces, una manta muy cerca de la playa, se veía perfecto muy sencillo, salí de nuevo a buscar a mi esposa.

-Hola (dijo tiernamente mientras se subía al yate), compraste el celular? (yo asentí), hablaste con alguien de la familia?

-Si amor, hable con Esme, como te fue?, te divertiste?

-Si, todas son un caso serio, cielo y no llamaste a Nessie ni a Anthony, quiero hablar con ellos (dijo sacando el teléfono de mi bolsillo)

-Hola? (dijo la voz de mi hija)

-Hola Nessie!

-MAMAAA!, mama como se te ocurre hacernos eso?, no sabes el susto tan horrible que pasamos (dijo llorando histérica)

-Ya hija, ya todo esta bien, discúlpame, como están Josué y Sarah y Jake?

-Bien (dijo ya mas calmada), Sarah y Samuel se fueron a la Push con Sam, el papa de Emily esta muy grave en el hospital, y adivina a quien me dejaron (dijo ahora muy feliz, los cambios de humor de Nessie eran tan extraños)

-Que mal por ella cielo, y no tengo ni idea a quien te dejaron?

-A linda, la bebe de Sam, ya sabes que Emily va a cuidar a su papa y me dejo tenerla una temporada aquí, Josué y ella se la llevan tan bien, es tan linda, no sabes todo lo que le compre mama, parece una princesita, con ayuda de Veronica ayer redecoramos el cuarto de Sarah y lo convertimos en el cuarto de una princesa de cuento de hadas, en estos momentos están viendo televisión con Jake. Y cuando se vienen?, tengo muchas ganas de verlos los extraño mucho

-Nosotros a ti también (le decía Bella a Nessie, yo podía oír toda la conversación), aún no sabemos cuando vamos

-JAKE! QUITALE ESO A LOS NIÑOSSS! (dijo mi hija muy frustrada), Mama te llamo después, prométeme que me vas a contestar, tengo que contarte todo lo que le compre a Linda

-Esta bien hija te lo prometo, saludos y besos a todos(dijo y colgó)…

-Ya se hizo de noche (dijo sorprendida), el tiempo se me a pasado volando

Ya podía ver la Isla y las luces que había puesto, Bella me miró desconcertad "Que es eso?", me pregunto

-Una sorpresa muy especial (le dije con una gran sonrisa, y ella me respondió igual)

Llegamos y nos bajamos del yate, estaba totalmente sorprendida, fuimos hasta el donde estaba la manta y nos sentamos, había una gran luna que la hacia lucir hermosa

-Te ves hermosa (le dije sosteniendo su mano), Sabes que es todo esto? (me hizo gesto de que no), tu dijiste que no podía haber Luna de miel sin boda, bueno, yo quiero una Luna de miel, entonces, Bella quieres volver a casarte conmigo? (le pregunte besando el anillo de nuestro matrimonio)

-Edward, esto es tan perfecto, claro que si amor (dijo y me beso, pero era un beso tranquilo, lleno de amor, de mucho amor)

En el centro comercial entré a una pequeña tienda de cosas antiguas y encontré un anillo de oro, con diamantes entrelazados, no ningún anillo de bodas, o de compromisos, así que lo saque de mi bolsillo

-Edward que hermoso (me dijo cuando lo vio)

Me encantaba sorprender a la mujer que amor, tome su mano y coloque el anillo

-Mi vida, te amo (le dije mientras me decía en su mente cuanto me amaba a mi), soy la persona mas afortunada de mi vida en tener, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, gracias por darme a Nessie, gracias por ser parte de mi familia y de mi vida, te amo demasiado

Bella no dijo nada, todo lo que pensaba y su gran sonrisa me demostraba el amor que sentía por mi, no podíamos estar mas felices…

-Ahora si pueden los novios tener su luna de miel? (le dije con una gran sonrisa)…

PoV Verónica

-No es justo que se lo lleven Ray, es mi sobrino y yo lo quiero debería estar siempre conmigo (estaba furiosa porque Tim Laura Tom Sabrina y Peter se iban a visitar a las otras hermanas de Sabrina y Laura)

-Amor, son sus padres, tienes que entender (dijo él, teníamos dos días en nuestra cabaña, dos días sin salir de nuestro gran cuarto)

-Pero ahora que voy a hacer?, Nessie se va a la Push y se lleva a Josué y a Linda

-Pero todavía queda Robert (dijo el jugando con mi cabello)

-Pero es solo uno, eso quiere decir que lo tengo que compartir, con Amelia, con Anthony, con Esme, con mi mama con Alice, recuerda que al fin no se va con Sophi

-Y porque no comienzas con la idea del refugio con la mansión en Italia?, pídele ayuda a Esme y a Rose, seguro estarán encantadas y así estarás ocupada cuando terminen mis pequeñas vacaciones

Esa era una buena idea, Ray ya estaba terminando de cerrar negocios, se tomo tres días para mi, en una horas partiríamos de nuevo a Italia, ya todos en la familia sabían de mi idea y estaban encantados, aunque casi todos se iban, Edward y Bella estaban desaparecidos, tenían muchos días allá, ya estábamos en la mitad de Enero, pero de vez en cuando llaman, Nessie Jacob y los niños se van a la Push, allá están Sarah y Samuel, mi hermano y su familia se van con Peter y Sabrina, ellos dos eran un misterios, parecían novios, se sonreían y coqueteaban, pero hasta ahí, salían a todos lados juntos, pero no eran más nada, eso sí era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Quieres ir a despedirte de todos antes de irnos?

Ya faltaban unas horas, y todas las maletas estaban listas pero en la casa de la URB así que igual teníamos que ir para allá, nos dimos un largo baño, tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo en que tenia a mi muy ocupado esposo para mi, nos arreglamos y nos fuimos, Ray compró otros autos, con vidrios polarizados, ahora los fotógrafos no sabían en que nos transportábamos, nos habían perdido el rastro, llegamos rápido a la casa y Ray comenzó a sus cotidianas llamadas telefónicas, la abuela estaba con Robert junto a la piscina, mientras Ray acomodaba todo en el carro decidí acercarme

-Hola querida ya se van? (me dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella siempre estaba tan de buen humor)

-Si, abuela te acuerdas del proyecto que estaba pensando hacer?(ella asintió), cuando llegue voy a comenzar con él y me gustaría que me ayudaras

-Querida, Alice tu mama y yo pensamos en abrir nuestro negocio otra vez (ellas antes de nostras nacer tenían un negocio de decoración y remodelación), y ya tenemos algunos grandes proyectos, si tu quieres comienza y te vamos ayudando en lo que podamos

-Esta bien abuela (PERFECTO!, pensé), así tendré más en que ocuparme

-Hola hija! (dijo mi mama dándome un beso en la cabeza), cuídate mucho allá, ya sabes que la prensa te sigue aún peor que aquí (dijo abrazándome como si fuera una niña, ella nunca cambiaria)

-SI mama, le estaba comentando a la abuela que cuando llegara iba a comenzar con el proyecto del refugio

-Porque no te unes con nosotras en nuestra empresa? (dijo con una gran sonrisa), eso seria fantástico, y crecería aún mas, tenemos tres proyectos, una para cada una, y si tu te unes con nosotras serian los cuatro

-Si eso estaría muy bien, lo de nosotras no es muy grande, después de vamos y te ayudamos con todo que te parece? (dijo la abuela con el bebe dormido en sus brazos)

No era tan mala idea, ahí sí tendría en que ocuparme ya que había decidió no ir a la Universidad, ahorita con la prensa las cosas no están muy bien, desde hace algún tiempo no dejan la noticia de que estoy embarazada, y eso era una mentira

-Esta bien (les dije mientras veía a Ray acercarse), entonces me uno con ustedes, seremos cuatro, y las espero en Italia a penas terminen con todo

Después de que nos despedimos de cada uno, y de que mi papa casi se pusiera a llorar como una niña porque me iba a Italia, de nuevo, ahora tenía la absurda teoría de que no me importaba para nada, ya mi mama después lo calmaría, nos fuimos en el avión de Ray, en el pequeño no el mega jumbo que le regalo a la familia.

-Sabes que es lo que mas me molesta de ir a Italia? (le pregunte cuando estábamos aterrizando)

-Que hermosa?

-Los estúpidos fotógrafos y la prensa, allá se ponen insoportables, ahora con lo de mi supuesto embarazo va a ser un poco difícil poder salir y encargarme de todas las cosas que necesito para comenzar con el refugio

-No te preocupes, todo eso ya está solucionado, y lo de los trabajadores para que te ayuden también (me dijo con una gran sonrisa que me contagio), yo también te puedo ayudar en todo lo que necesites, ya sabes que tu eres lo mas importante.

-Tranquilo amor, yo me las arreglo tu termina rápido de cerrar todo, ya te quiero solo para mi

Nos bajamos del avión y ahí estaban todos los sirvientes, esperando ordenes

-Saludos a todos, como ustedes saben esta propiedad ahora no va a pertenecer a la familia Furggi, mi abuelo Ray I le dedico toda su vida a mantenerla, pero nunca la disfruto, yo no pienso hacer lo mismo, así que hemos decido donarla, mi esposa (dijo abrazándome) se encargará a partir de mañana en comenzar la remodelación, esto no quiere decir que se quedan sin trabajo, desde mañana podrán dirigirse a mi hotel yo personalmente los atenderé y les daré sus nuevos puestos de trabajo y una bonificación por tener que pasar por todo esto, espero que no lo tomen a mal, pienso que esta es una buena manera de contribuir con la sociedad

Todos estaban sorprendido, así como yo, no sabia que iba a despedir a todos los empleados, y yo no iba a limpiar toda esta casa tan enorme, no podía dedicarme a todo yo sola, me dirigí a nuestro cuarto molesta, yo no iba a ser su sirvienta, nisiqueira mi mama me obligaba a lavar o limpiar algo, y esta casa era demasiado grande.

Entré y comencé a desempacar, ya quería acostarme y no verle la cara, tenia tanta rabia.

-Ahora que hice? (dijo entrando, se recostó en la pared y cruzó sus brazos, se veía tan sexi así)

-Ray, como se te ocurre que yo sola limpie todo esto?, y aparte me dedique a la remodelación?, porque no lo consultaste conmigo antes?

-Amor, tranquila ellos se van de esta casa porque no saben nuestro secreto, y yo no voy a dejar que limpies esta casa, es mas si por mi fuera no dejaría que movieras ni un solo dedo (eso era verdad, él tenia la idea que después de irnos a vivir juntos tenia que contratar mucha servidumbre)

-Ya lo se, y a mi no me molesta encargarme de limpiar la casa de la URB, o nuestra cabaña, pero esta casa es 10 veces las otras, y voy a estar muy ocupada con todo lo de la remodelación

-Bueno preciosa, por eso estos empleados se van, mañana llegan otros de mas confianza, yo también tengo empleados que son como yo (dijo abrazándome), y serán de mucha ayuda para la remodelación, y tu solo vas a tener que dar ordenes, yo se que eso es lo que te encanta (este hombre me conocía de pies a cabeza)

-Y porque no consultas las cosas conmigo antes?, no me gusta enterarme igual cuando se enteran ellos, pensaba que era mas importante para ti (Ok!, era una niña caprichosa y consentida, pero así me amaba él y por eso yo lo amaba)

-Y lo eres (dijo riéndose de mi actitud), eres la niña más hermosa y consentida, la más caprichosa y preciosa, la mas adorable y tierna, hasta cuando estas molesta y tienes mucha rabia te vez preciosa, te amo (dijo dándome un beso)

-Bueno, esta bien, ya no estoy molesta, pero mantenme informada de ese tipo de cosas

-Te lo prometo, entonces tienes que saber quienes van a venir (dijo sentándose en la cama y colocándome en su regazo), van a venir 6 vampiros, en realidad los contrate como tus guarda espaldas (dijo expectante), pero yo se que no tendrán problemas en cumplir cualquier orden tuya, y contrate dos vampiras, para que limpien y te hagan mucho café

-Amor, yo no necesito guardaespaldas, mi poder es muy fuerte, recuerda que no deje que ni siquiera los hijos de la luna se acercaran a mi, y estas seguro que son de confianza?, son vegetarianos verdad? (los vampiros que no lo eran me daban demasiado miedo)

-Claro preciosa, y si, tienen mi eterna confianza, en realidad lo hacen mas como un favor, y es mejor que te acompañen a todos lado, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir el incidente de la otra vez, tu sabes que no puedes usar tu poder por las calles donde estén los humanos tomándote fotos

-Está bien(En eso tenía razón, y lo de la otra vez fue horrible)

Terminamos de desempacar, él siempre me ayudaba en lo que podía y cuando podía, y seguimos nuestra importante tarea de todas las noches…..

No quería despertar, había pasado una noche maravillosa, y un sueño igual, no quería abrir mis ojos, sabia que hoy Ray tenia que reubicar a los empleados, y yo tendría que comenzar con la remodelación, lo iba a extrañar

-Buenos días (dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios), como dormiste?

-Muy bien (le dije abrazándolo), hoy me vas a hacer mucha falta

-No creas que te vas a separar de mi tanto tiempo, nos vemos en unas horas para almorzar? (dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo asentí), perfecto, ya los nuevos empleados están aquí, llegaron hace unas horas, tu ya estabas dormida, quieres conocerlos?

Nos levantamos y duchamos, nunca me censaria de lo que primero veo cuando despierto es a él, estaba ocupada, pensando en que ponerme, ya Ray estaba listo había bajado a prepárame café. Cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, era Alice

-Hola tia! (dije muy feliz), como estas?

-VERONICAAA! (dijo muy molesta), como se te ocurre ponerte eso?. Es H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E, que bueno que tu mama no te vio porque si no le darías un infarto (hablaba tan rápido que nisiqueira me dejaba responderle), escoge el vestido Beige (dijo mientras yo lo buscaba), yo se que es un poco ancho abajo pero te va a quedar espectacular con todo lo que ya estas pensando, Bueno! (dijo cuando le iba a dar las gracias), ya no me des las gracias ya sabes que encantada te ayudo con lo que quieras, nos vemos después un besito y cuídate mucho (y colgó)

Mi familia era así, por eso no me extrañaba, me coloque el vestido, era bastante lindo caía en el abdomen, me quedaba un poco ancho pero tenía un lindo color, y si Alice decía que estaba bien entonces le creo ella es una sabia de la moda, terminé de arreglarme y bajé, mi esposo ya me estaba esperando en la gran sala

-Buenos días (dije entrando y sentándome junto a él, todos los demás vampiros estaban frente a nosotros se veían muy amables), es un placer conocerlos, y desde ahorita les digo que estoy muy feliz de que me ayuden con el refugio

-El placer es nuestro, tiene usted una linda esposa (dijo una de ellas, era un poco mayor para ser vampira, jamás pensé que ver a alguien tan mayor convertida, tenía unos 40 años), Mi nombre es Ana, ellos son Vicente, Giovanni, Ivana, Dan y Mike

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Verónica, y llámenme así por favor, no soporto que me digan Sra ni nada de eso me hace sentir muy vieja

Después de compartir un poco con mis nuevos compañeros Ray les encargó sus pequeños trabajos Ana e Ivana se quedarían en casa, Giovanni seria el chofer y Dan Mike y Vicente no se separarían de mi, después de despedirnos nos fuimos, lo primero que tenía que hacer era comprar material para comenzar a diseñar los planos, estaba tan entusiasmada, aunque era temprano los fotógrafos no tardaron en aparecer, pero mis nuevos guarda espaldas era muy eficientes en su trabajo, después de comprar lo que necesitaba y algunas cosas más nos fuimos a la casa, Ana e Ivana y ame tenían un cuarto en la planta de abajo, ese lo usaría como estudio, entré ya tenía todo en mi cabeza solo tenía que plasmarlo, comencé a hacer los planos de todos, incluiría un pequeño parque, una zona de muchos arboles un pequeño bosque, la gran casa tendría todos los cuartos, agrandé la cocina y el aérea del comedor, las caballerizas, una pequeña piscina especial para los niños, una gran biblioteca una zona especial para los mas grandecitos, con juegos de videos y televisores enormes, un cuarto de música, todo estaba quedando perfecto, cuando me llegó el olor de mi esposo

-Vine a almorzar (dijo entrando con una gran sonrisa), te fue bien encontraste todo?

Después de mostrarle todo lo que ya llebava y de recibir muchos halagos de su parte subimos a nuestro cuarto, lo malo de que ahora los que trabajan aquí eran vampiros era que podían escuchar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en nuestro cuarto, pero no le preste atención, somos jóvenes y estamos recién casados, esto era normal hasta en los seres humanos

-Me encanta venir a almorzar en casa (dijo levantándose para irse de nuevo), espero que la cena este igual de deliciosa

-La cena va a estar aún mejor amor….

Fue una semana muy agitada, ya la construcción había comenzado, Ray ya había terminado con sus empleados y me ayudaba casi todo el tiempo, yo estaba tan estresada con todo quería que quedara perfecto, y ahora me parecía tanto a Alice, dando y dando órdenes de un lado para otro, todo estaba muy adelantado y la prensa me estaba volviendo loca con lo de mi embarazo, aún seguían con lo mismo, ahora salían fotos retocadas, de mi con pequeñas barriguitas, y Alice siempre me decía que ponerme, era todo tan extraño, así que decidí irme a casa este fin de semana y descansar de todo

-Ya vamos a aterrizar (dijo el piloto del avión)

-Por fin en casa (dije suspirando, Ray sabia lo estresada que estaba con todo sola)

Llegamos directamente a la URB, ya mi papa con ayuda de los demás habían terminado de construir una pequeña pista para aterrizar, eso era un alivio, estos dos días no pensaba salir de mi casa, necesitaba un descanso de la prensa.

Estábamos prácticamente solos, mis padres se fueron con Alice y Jasper para remodelar una especie de castillo, la abuela se fue a redecorar el cuarto de la princesa de Dinamarca, los demás estaban de viaje, solo estaba Anthony Amelia y Robert que era una dulzura, ese niño y todos los de mi familia me dejaban medio boba

-Hola pequeño, (dije alzándolo mientras Ray bajaba todo del avión y lo llevaba hasta la casa), como te as portado pequeño?, no has hecho mas travesuras?

-Intenta con tu poder para que te des cuenta (me dijo Amelia, Robert podía quitarnos nuestros poderes, y aun era muy pequeño para controlarlo)

-No no funciona (le dije a Amelia con una sonrisa), y ustedes no piensan tomarse sus vacaciones?

-La verdad, Anthony quiere que nos vayamos a la Isla Esme con Edward y Bella, pero se supone que están en su Luna de miel así que no queremos molestar, aquí estamos muy felices viendo lo rápido que crece el bebe

-Hoy te voy a secuestrar, quieres jugar conmigo? (el bebe se reía mucho, y Amelia aprovechó para salir a comprar comida de bebe)

Después que Ray terminó de entrar y ordenar todo el bebe ya estaba dormido, Anthony estaba encargado del taller que Jacob y mi mama habían montado muy cerca de nuestra cabaña, y allá estaba, lo llevé hasta nuestra casa y nos acostamos los tres, era maravilloso por fin unos días libres..

**HOLAAA... TENGO MUCHAS FOTOOS DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOOOS PERO NO SE COMO SUBIRLAS AQUI PARA QUE LAS PUEDAN VER, SI ALGUIEN SABE DIGANNMMEE NO ES POR NADA PERO ESTAN SUPER GENIALES!**


	38. Chapter 38 VAMPIRO TORPE

**HOLA A TOOODSSS!,, ALGUIEENN QUE PORFA ME EXPLIQUE COMO PUEDO HACER PARA QUE UDS VEAN LAS IMAGENES DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJESSS......................**

PoV Veronica

No quería despertar, había pasado una noche maravillosa, y un sueño igual, no quería abrir mis ojos, sabia que hoy Ray tenia que reubicar a los empleados, y yo tendría que comenzar con la remodelación, lo iba a extrañar

-Buenos días (dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios), como dormiste?

-Muy bien (le dije abrazándolo), hoy me vas a hacer mucha falta

-No creas que te vas a separar de mi tanto tiempo, nos vemos en unas horas para almorzar? (dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo asentí), perfecto, ya los nuevos empleados están aquí, llegaron hace unas horas, tu ya estabas dormida, quieres conocerlos?

Nos levantamos y duchamos, nunca me censaria de lo que primero veo cuando despierto es a él, estaba ocupada, pensando en que ponerme, ya Ray estaba listo había bajado a prepárame café. Cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, era Alice

-Hola tia! (dije muy feliz), como estas?

-VERONICAAA! (dijo muy molesta), como se te ocurre ponerte eso?. Es H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E, que bueno que tu mama no te vio porque si no le darías un infarto (hablaba tan rápido que nisiqueira me dejaba responderle), escoge el vestido Beige (dijo mientras yo lo buscaba), yo se que es un poco ancho abajo pero te va a quedar espectacular con todo lo que ya estas pensando, Bueno! (dijo cuando le iba a dar las gracias), ya no me des las gracias ya sabes que encantada te ayudo con lo que quieras, nos vemos después un besito y cuídate mucho (y colgó)

Mi familia era así, por eso no me extrañaba, me coloque el vestido, era bastante lindo caía en el abdomen, me quedaba un poco ancho pero tenía un lindo color, y si Alice decía que estaba bien entonces le creo ella es una sabia de la moda, terminé de arreglarme y bajé, mi esposo ya me estaba esperando en la gran sala

-Buenos días (dije entrando y sentándome junto a él, todos los demás vampiros estaban frente a nosotros se veían muy amables), es un placer conocerlos, y desde ahorita les digo que estoy muy feliz de que me ayuden con el refugio

-El placer es nuestro, tiene usted una linda esposa (dijo una de ellas, era un poco mayor para ser vampira, jamás pensé que ver a alguien tan mayor convertida, tenía unos 40 años), Mi nombre es Ana, ellos son Vicente, Giovanni, Ivana, Dan y Mike

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Verónica, y llámenme así por favor, no soporto que me digan Sra ni nada de eso me hace sentir muy vieja

Después de compartir un poco con mis nuevos compañeros Ray les encargó sus pequeños trabajos Ana e Ivana se quedarían en casa, Giovanni seria el chofer y Dan Mike y Vicente no se separarían de mi, después de despedirnos nos fuimos, lo primero que tenía que hacer era comprar material para comenzar a diseñar los planos, estaba tan entusiasmada, aunque era temprano los fotógrafos no tardaron en aparecer, pero mis nuevos guarda espaldas era muy eficientes en su trabajo, después de comprar lo que necesitaba y algunas cosas más nos fuimos a la casa, Ana e Ivana y ame tenían un cuarto en la planta de abajo, ese lo usaría como estudio, entré ya tenía todo en mi cabeza solo tenía que plasmarlo, comencé a hacer los planos de todos, incluiría un pequeño parque, una zona de muchos arboles un pequeño bosque, la gran casa tendría todos los cuartos, agrandé la cocina y el aérea del comedor, las caballerizas, una pequeña piscina especial para los niños, una gran biblioteca una zona especial para los mas grandecitos, con juegos de videos y televisores enormes, un cuarto de música, todo estaba quedando perfecto, cuando me llegó el olor de mi esposo

-Vine a almorzar (dijo entrando con una gran sonrisa), te fue bien encontraste todo?

Después de mostrarle todo lo que ya llebava y de recibir muchos halagos de su parte subimos a nuestro cuarto, lo malo de que ahora los que trabajan aquí eran vampiros era que podían escuchar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en nuestro cuarto, pero no le preste atención, somos jóvenes y estamos recién casados, esto era normal hasta en los seres humanos

-Me encanta venir a almorzar en casa (dijo levantándose para irse de nuevo), espero que la cena este igual de deliciosa

-La cena va a estar aún mejor amor….

Fue una semana muy agitada, ya la construcción había comenzado, Ray ya había terminado con sus empleados y me ayudaba casi todo el tiempo, yo estaba tan estresada con todo quería que quedara perfecto, y ahora me parecía tanto a Alice, dando y dando órdenes de un lado para otro, todo estaba muy adelantado y la prensa me estaba volviendo loca con lo de mi embarazo, aún seguían con lo mismo, ahora salían fotos retocadas, de mi con pequeñas barriguitas, y Alice siempre me decía que ponerme, era todo tan extraño, así que decidí irme a casa este fin de semana y descansar de todo

-Ya vamos a aterrizar (dijo el piloto del avión)

-Por fin en casa (dije suspirando, Ray sabia lo estresada que estaba con todo sola)

Llegamos directamente a la URB, ya mi papa con ayuda de los demás habían terminado de construir una pequeña pista para aterrizar, eso era un alivio, estos dos días no pensaba salir de mi casa, necesitaba un descanso de la prensa.

Estábamos prácticamente solos, mis padres se fueron con Alice y Jasper para remodelar una especie de castillo, la abuela se fue a redecorar el cuarto de la princesa de Dinamarca, los demás estaban de viaje, solo estaba Anthony Amelia y Robert que era una dulzura, ese niño y todos los de mi familia me dejaban medio boba

-Hola pequeño, (dije alzándolo mientras Ray bajaba todo del avión y lo llevaba hasta la casa), como te as portado pequeño?, no has hecho mas travesuras?

-Intenta con tu poder para que te des cuenta (me dijo Amelia, Robert podía quitarnos nuestros poderes, y aun era muy pequeño para controlarlo)

-No no funciona (le dije a Amelia con una sonrisa), y ustedes no piensan tomarse sus vacaciones?

-La verdad, Anthony quiere que nos vayamos a la Isla Esme con Edward y Bella, pero se supone que están en su Luna de miel así que no queremos molestar, aquí estamos muy felices viendo lo rápido que crece el bebe

-Hoy te voy a secuestrar, quieres jugar conmigo? (el bebe se reía mucho, y Amelia aprovechó para salir a comprar comida de bebe)

Después que Ray terminó de entrar y ordenar todo el bebe ya estaba dormido, Anthony estaba encargado del taller que Jacob y mi mama habían montado muy cerca de nuestra cabaña, y allá estaba, lo llevé hasta nuestra casa y nos acostamos los tres, era maravilloso por fin unos días libres..

-El tiempo se paso muy rápido (dijo yo abrazando a mi esposo cuando estábamos apunto de aterrizar de nuevo en Italia)

-Tranquila amor, ya vas a ver que ahorita no va a ser tan fuerte, ya casi debe estar todo listo recuerda que ellos se quedaron terminándolo

-Si, pero ahora queda lo mas fuerte, organizar la fiesta de apertura, y conocer a todos los niños, que bueno que la abuela ya encontró quien va a trabajar y todo eso

Llegamos a la casa y todo era completamente diferente, este era el sueño de cualquier niño, la casa ya no parecía embrujada, ahora se veía como un verdadero hogar, y solo tenia que organizar la fiesta, era un poco difícil porque la prensa tenia que asistir, y eso significaba dar declaraciones, y ellos tenían mas que nunca el tema del embarazo, y yo ya estaba cansada de decirles que no estaba embarazada..

-Amor que te pasa?, que tienes? (me preguntó Ray, yo estaba llorando mucho pero no sabía porque), dije o hice algo mal?

-No amor, tu no hiciste nada mal

-Entonces?, estas estresada por la fiesta? (dijo tratando de adivinar), pero si ya tienes todo listo no hay de que preocuparse, si no quieres que venga la prensa no importa

-No Ray, no es eso amor, simplemente me dieron ganas de llorar, y ya es solo eso (dije abrazándolo, no estaba estresada ni nada de eso, al contrario estaba my feliz de que ya esté terminado el gran proyecto para los niños). No me prestes atención amor todo está bien (dije levantándome de la cama), voy a buscar las ultimas cosas de la decoración

-Amor, pero vas sola?, porque les dijiste a todos que ya se podían ir?, si no yo te acompaño

-No Ray, ve y termina todo eso de una vez (estos días eran los últimos en que trabajaba, ya tenia casi todo listo), no son muchas cosas amor, voy a estar bien

Me monté en unos de los carros, me daba igual cual fuera ya que todos eran exactamente el mismo modelo, ahora manejaba y era maravilloso poder salir cuando me diera la gana, fuí directamente a buscar mi pedido, Alice me lo había mandado en una entrega especial, según ella era lo mejor que podía tener, entré a la tienda de entregas y todos se sorprendieron

-Buenos días, vengo a buscar un envió, la remitente es Alice Cullen, mi nombre es

-Verónica Furggi (dijo la sra terminando mi oración). Es un placer conocerla Sra Furggi, es usted mas linda en persona

-Gracias (le dije con una gran sonrisa, me encataba este tipo de personas)

La Sra entró a buscar el pedido, pero eran varias cajas yo sabía que Alice era una exagerada pero este era un limite sobrepasado hasta para ella, los trabajadores lo montaron a mi auto y yo estaba adentro firmando el recibo

-Que linda se ve embarazada, tiene una luz especial, un brillo en sus ojos (dijo la sra mientras le entregaba el recibo con la firma)

-Gracias! (fue lo único que pude decir, nadie nunca me había asegurado que estaba embarazada, ellos lo dudaban y preguntaban)

Abrí la maleta del carro cuando llegue a la casa, tenia que comenzar a decorar, eran muchas cajas y quería tenerlas adentro lo mas pronto posible ya que en unas horas tenia una sesión de fotos para una revista con mi esposo aquí, así que lleve unas con mi poder y otras las llevaba yo

-Perfecto! (dije caminando detrás de algunas cajas)

Si alguien hubiera visto como en solo cinco horas decore todo se hubiera quedado impresionado, Alice se quedaba pequeña al lado mío, fui hasta la cocina después de terminar, necesitaba café y necesitaba ir a cazar, cuando me llegó el olor de mi esposo

-Hola preciosa (dijo abrazándome por detrás), que lindo te quedo todo, felicitaciones

-Gracias amor, si la verdad si me quedo lindo, y lo hice en tiempo record hasta Alice se hubiera impresionado, sabes que deberíamos ir a cazar, antes que lleguen todos los fotógrafos.

-Vamos (dijo sujetando mi mano)

En realidad teníamos que hacerlo muy rápido, apenas teníamos tiempo para arreglarnos cuando llegamos, yo tarde un poco mas así que Ray atendió a todos y les ayudó a organizarse, mi mama me había ayudado a escoger que usaría hoy, estaba aquí con nosotros y mi papa pero se fue ayer a ayudarle a mi abuela, yo no lo había visto pero cuando lo saque de la bolsa me quedé impresionada, era muy tierno para mi, era un vestido rosa claro, lleno de pequeños encajes, muy sexi arriba con una gran escote, pero totalmente ancho, tenia tiempo sin ponerme algo ajustado, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para ponerme a buscar otra cosa.

-Me veo muy pálida (dije mirándome al espejo, esos colores no se veían muy bien en mi ya que yo soy muy blanca)

-Te vez hermosa como siempre (dijo Ray colocándose detrás de mi), ya nos están esperando amor.

La sesión de fotos fue muy tranquila, las fotos salieron hermosas, por encima se veía el amor que nos teníamos, éramos la pareja perfecta, después que todo terminó por fin nos pudimos acostar y seguir con nuestra rutina nocturna…

Cuando me desperté me sentí de lo más extraña, Ray no estaba, tenía que ir a buscar a los abuelos, mis padres a Anthony, Amelia y el bebe, cuando me baje vi que la cama estaba totalmente llena de sangre, pero no era mi periodo, esta sangre era diferente, como la mía

-Ok! (dije tratando de calmarme, eso era muy extraño),

Decidí acostarme de nuevo, tenía un pequeño dolor en el vientre de lo más extraño, no eran dolores de menstruación, era mas fuerte, traje el teléfono hasta mi, necesitaba a Ray, y al abuelo

-Buenos días preciosa no te quise despertar, ya estoy esperando a que tu familia baje del avión ya llegaron, como amaneciste?

-Ray, escúchame muy bien (a este punto no podía aguantar las lagrimas)

-Verónica que va mal?. Que paso?

-Estoy sangrando Ray, y no es mi periodo no es ese tipo de sangre, la cama esta totalmente llena de sangre, y me duele un poco el vientre, trata de apurarte amor por favor

-Ya vi a tu abuelo, no te levantes quédate acostada. CARLIS! (Escuche cuando cortó)

Ok, pensemos, estoy sangrando, y no me e cortado, no me a pasado nada malo, antes de dormirme estaba perfecta, mi periodo no era, aunque tenía tiempo sin tenerlo pero eso era algo a lo que jamás le prestaba atención, cuando caí en cuenta, a las mujeres embarazadas no les viene el periodo, y la sra dijo que tenia una luz especial, aunque suene ridículo, pero la sangre significaba y todo se volvió negro….

-Hija estas bien? (lo primero que vi fue a un descompuesto Emmett Cullen)

-Si papa, donde esta el abuelo?, y Ray, y mi mama?, le paso algo al bebe? (dije y automáticamente me lleve las manos al vientre, aunque solo se sentía un pequeño bultico muy duro, era maravilloso, no lo podía creer, ahí estaba sano y salvo, y lo mas increíble estaba dentro de mi)

-Esta bien pequeña, todo esta bien, Ray esta abajo hablando con Anthony estaba un poco mal y él lo está ayudando a calmarse

La familia entró al cuarto mi mama estaba muy feliz igual que la abuela, mi papa aún estaba preocupado, pero el abuelo se veía muy feliz, Ray entró y me llenó de besos, el abuelo le había dicho que estaba embarazada, y ahora que había despertado era el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, su sonrisa era inigualable

-Que fue lo que paso? (le pregunté al abuelo cuando ya algunos habían salido, solo estábamos los abuelos mi esposo y yo, y mi pequeño bultico porsupuesto)

-Una especie de aborto, seguramente estuviste muy activa y no descansaste, los primeros tres meses del embarazo son los mas complicados, bueno en tu caso seria los primeros días ya sabes lo rápido que crece, pero te revise y ahora estas bien, estas fuerte y él también (dijo acariciando mi vientre)

-Gracias Carlisle! (dijo mi Ray, se veía tan feliz), y tu de ahora en adelante no vas a hacer absolutamente nada, solo vas a estar acostada yo te traigo lo que pidas para que no tengas necesidad de levantarte

-Abuelo verdad que no es para tanto?

-No (dijo entre risas), no es para tanto Ray, yo se que quieres que este bien pero puede llevar una vida normal, solo no te esfuerces en muchas cosas, no abuses con la energía y los movimientos.

-Vez amor todo va a estar bien (dije besando sus labios). Ahora tenemos que preparnos para una gran fiesta

Mi animo estaba al 10000%, los abuelos salieron de nuestra habitación y yo fui corriendo al espejo, necesitaba verme completa con mi pequeño, era maravilloso, no se notaba mucho, cualquiera pensaría que no existía este ser, pero era verdad, un pequeño Ray un maravilloso niño fruto de nuestro amor, esto era mejor de lo que pensaba, los sentimientos y todo era tan nuevo, tan maravilloso, Ray estaba junto a mi, viendo nuestro pequeño

-El debe estar muy feliz ahí, se debe sentir muy seguro (dijo colocando su mano en mi vientre),

-Si, que bien que nada salió como lo habíamos planeado desde un principio, esto es mucho mejor así las cosas son muchísimo mejor

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, que bien que ya no tengo mas negocios por atender, ahora solo tengo una vida que vivir junto a ti y nuestro bebe (en este preciso momento no habia ni existía nadie mas feliz que yo)

-Eso es perfecto (dije besándolo), ahora tenemos que comenzar a arreglarnos amor la prensa no tarda en llegar

-Hablando de eso, preciosa tienes aparentar que tienes la barriguita tan grande como esos photoshop que estaban haciendo de ti, ya sabes que la prensa no puede sospechar

-Si, se suponía que mi mama me traía lo que me voy a poner, y tenlo por seguro que Alice ya sabia todo esto…

Ahora tenia una gran barriga, me faltaba poco para que el bebe naciera, eso dijo el abuelo en el ultimo examen que nos hizo, estos meses aunque pasaron muy rápido fueron maravillosos, ya sabíamos que íbamos a tener una niña, y se estábamos de acuerdo en ponerle Emma, ya habíamos preparado su cuarto y todas sus cosas, era una verdadera princesa, la prensa ya me había dejado de molestar un poco, ahora había otra joven pareja acaparando todos los titulares y eso era fantástico. Ray estaba muy ilusionado con la bebe al igual que mi papa, se la pasaban todo el tiempo hablando y hablando de eso, Bella y Edward aun estaban en su gran luna de miel, Laura y Tom ya habían llegado junto con Peter y Sabrina, pero ellos todavía no eran nada, mis padres y los abuelos estaban en la URB y Anthony y Amelia, Nessie Jacob Josue y Sarah y Samuel todavía seguían en la Push, ya quería ver como estaba Josue de enorme

Casi todo el día me la pasaba junto a la piscina, Tim podía controlar el clima y a él le encantaba el sol al igual que a mi, Alice me había comprado muchos trajes de baño y así podía lucir mi gran panza de embarazada, cosa que adoraba mi esposo, quien en complot con mi mama no me dejaban hacer absolutamente nada.

-Se mueve mucho? (me pregunto Sabrina sentándose a mi lado)

-Depende, cuando tenemos sed se mueve mucho, o cuando yo estoy en una posición que la incomoda, o cuando por alguna razón lloro, a veces en las noche no quiere dormir, entonces Ray le comienza a hablar hasta que se queda tranquila

-Hay que tierno! , Estas como pálida (dijo ella mirándome la cara), estas bien?

-Si, me siento perfectamente, debe ser que ya son los últimos días

Ray llegó, ahora tenia que cumplir muchas horas de sueño y descanso, tenia toda la tarde en la piscina disfrutando el sol, pero ya se estaba ocultado, nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto y me acosté, la bebe estaba bastante inquieta, tanto que sentía un poco de presión, era un poco doloroso pero no me preocupe

-Amor, si quieres que tu hija se quede tranquila tienes que hablar (le dije mientras el se acostaba a mi lado, jamás me dejaba sola)

El siempre le hablaba de su niñez, como era la vida en la época donde fue humano, como era su familia, lo linda que era su mama, lo estricto que era su papa, lo molesto que eran sus hermanos, yo nunca terminaba de escuchar que tanto le decía ya que siempre me quedaba dormida, ahora tenia que compartir mi energía así que siempre estaba un poco cansada

Estaba soñando con Ray, y todos los niños del refugio, se veían muy felices, cuando siento algo que se desgarra dentro de mi

-VERONICA! (el grito de Ray hizo que abriera los ojos, pero no podía ni moverme del dolor tan fuerte).

Ray salió volando de la habitación y yo sujete mi enorme vientre, cuando entró otra vez otra contracción, sabia lo que significaba, mi hija ya quería salir, el abuelo entró después de Ray, y mis padres

-Sal Emmett, Rose me ayudará espera afuera (pero mi papa hizo caso omiso, hasta que llegó Jasper y lo saco a la fuerza)

Ray estaba muy nervioso, cuando se habia visto que un vampiro tropezara con la pata de la cama?, mi mama lo trataba duro, le decía que si no era valiente se fuera, yo tenia que concentrarme en sacar a la bebe, escuchaba como el abuelo me decía que lo siguiera intentando que ya faltaba poco, y Ray me daba animos también, tome mucho aire y salió, escuche que lloraba, y fue lo mas lindo, el alivio de que estaba bien me inundo completamente, Ray la veía con ojos de adoración, mi mama la limpio un poco y me la dio y por primera vez vi a mi pequeño tesoro

-Hola Emma, somos tus papas (le dijo mi esposo tomándola de la manita)


	39. Chapter 39 ¿COMO AYUDAR AL DESTINO?

PoV Peter

Su cabello tiene un color tan particular cuando está en el sol, y sin contar su piel es simplemente hermosa y esa gran sonrisa, verla me hacia feliz, estar junto ella me hacia sentir la persona mas completa y feliz de todo el mundo

-Límpiate la baba (me dijo Ray, yo estaba viendo desde el bosque a Sabrina que estaba con Verónica junto a la piscina). No lo entiendo de verdad, ilumíname Peter, porque solo amigos?, no creas que no me doy cuenta como la miras, y cuando te escondes para mirarla, eso es obsesivo sabias?

-Ray, es complicado, nadie dice nada ni hace nada, y tu sabes que eso de las relaciones trae más complicaciones, yo solo estoy dejando que las cosas sigan su rumbo ya sabes, si es mi destino siempre estará conmigo

-Pero no le pidas al destino que borre tus huellas si ni siquiera has caminado, tienes que darle una ayudadita él no puede solo

-Además, tu también te ocultas para ver a Verónica, no me llames obsesivo,

-Lo hago porque la tengo que cuidar, a ella no le gusta que esté encima todo el tiempo, así que le doy un tiempo libre pero igual estoy pendiente, hablando de eso yo creo que es mejor que vaya y la busque, ya se está ocultando el sol y tiene que descansar (dijo y desapareció)

Esta bien era patético, Sabrina y yo éramos tal para cual, ella era hermosa, cálida, tierna, buena, linda, inteligente y muchas cosas mas y me hacia feliz, muy feliz, ella vive en la casa de Laura y ya conocía a todas sus hermanas, tengo que admitirlo que eran muy hermosas y buenas pero nadie comparada con Sabrina era única, me llegó el olor de mis padres, venían a través del bosque, hace unas horas se habían ido de caza

-Hola hijo (dijo mama dándome un abrazo), como estas?, y Sabrina?

-Bien, Sabrina está en la casa de Laura, como les fue?

-Bien, tengo algunas cosas que hacer quieres ayudarme? (dijo mi papa, si no estaba Edward yo era el que lo ayudaba con su trabajo)

Me fui con mis padres, no me gustaba estar las 24 horas con Sabrina, aunque si por mi fuera no abría ningún problema, pero no era bueno fastidiarla con mi presencia, por lo general yo siempre planificaba todo para que me saliera bien, pero con ella era un poquito diferente, a veces las cosas se me iban de las manos y no terminamos discutiendo.

-Estas muy callado (dijo mi papa cuando ya casi terminábamos con su trabajo)

-Solo estoy pensando, ya sabes el viaje a Inglaterra y la universidad, ya dentro de un mes nos vamos, tu estas seguro de querer acompañarme?

-Si Peter, esa decisión esta tomada, además si no vamos quien aguantaría a Esme, sabes como es contigo, y yo quiero hacer alguna otra especialización

-Papa, yo creo que ya no hay en el mundo alguna especialización que no hayas echo (le dije rodando los ojos, eso era lo mas absurdo)

-Bueno, si no entonces trabajaría en algún hospital y me gustaría dar clase en la universidad, tengo muchos años sin hacerlo

-CARLISLE VERONICA BEBE YA! (grito Ray muy entrando a nuestra casa)

-Vamos! (dijo mi papa saliendo muy rápido)

Emma estaba por nacer, Rose se quedó adentro para ayudar, y nosotros solo podíamos esperar

-Quieres dar un paseo? (dijo Sabrina)

Salimos hasta el bosque, la tensión que había en la casa de Verónica era increíble, y nadie se puede resistir a las peticiones de ella

-Estas feliz? (me pregunto cuándo se detuvo para sentarse en una piedra), por lo de Verónica claro

-Si, ya sabes la familia va creciendo y los bebes son lindos, pero me gusta más que estés compartiendo todo esto con nosotros

-Qué lindo! (dijo y yo me senté a su lado), sabes que mañana me tengo que ir verdad?, ya me e tomado unas largas vacaciones necesito regresar a mi vida normal

Sabrina tenía un restaurante en Estados Unidos, pero donde ella vivía hacia mucho sol y yo nunca había podido conocerlo, y ya se iba otra vez a su vida, sin mi y yo sin ella eso no era muy convincente

-Deberías quedarte un tiempo mas, ya eres como de la familia todos te van a extrañar (yo no me atrevía a decirle que se quedara por mi, ella tiene su vida y yo solo soy un recién llegado)

-Mas bien deberías ir conmigo, mientras entras a la universidad y vas a conocer mi otra parte de la familia, claro si no es mucho que te quedes en casa mientras hace sol, o puedes ir conmigo al restaurant y pasar el día allá puedo enseñarte a cocinar si quieres (dijo con una sonrisa simple hermosa y perfecta)

-Solo falta un mes para que nos vayamos a Inglaterra (dije muy triste, un mes para separarme de ella)

-Por eso, ya después te vas a olvidar de mi, y no vas a tener otra oportunidad tan buena para que me visites, vamos si?

-Está bien, pero dudo que alguien quiera quedarse todo el día encerrado en una casa o un restaurant

-No importa, yo soy muy feliz con saber que tú te vas conmigo, vamos a conocer a la bebe?

Salimos de nuevo hasta la casa, ahora me iba con ella, iba a conocer su vida, solo me quedaba un mes para que ahora ella fuera formalmente parte de la mía, porque aunque ella no lo sabía le entregue mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi en la boda de Sophi.

-Donde estaban?. Ya nació la bebe es preciosa, y las dos están muy bien (dijo mi mama mientras estábamos), está con Rosalie en la cocina

Entramos con cuidado a la cocina, Rose tenia un bultico cubierto de una manta muy rosa,

-Es preciosa (dijo Sabrina alzándola), yo me llamo Sabrina pequeña y el es Peter

Le agarré su pequeña manita, me daba miedo alzarla se veía muy pequeña y delicada, era totalmente blanca y tenia lo ojos azules como los de Verónica

-Me recuerda al cuento de blanca nieves que nos leías Rose (le dije y ella me sonrió, cuando éramos niños ella nos daba clases así nunca tuvimos que ir a un instituto)

-Si, es una verdadera princesita, y Verónica como esta? (pregunto Sabrina)

-Bien, Laura la curó y ahora esta descansando, tuve que bajar a la bebe porque no quería dormir y Ray está cuidando a Verónica

Todos los bebes, incluidos nosotros cuando lo éramos, son mu consentidos, yo por lo general casi nunca dormía en mi cuna, si no estaban mis padres algunos de mis tíos se encargaban de mantenernos siempre en sus brazos, y ahora que hay mas adultos que bebes son muchísimo mas consentidos.

-Emma nunca va a tocar esa gran cuna que le compraron (dije yo mientras Sabrina se la entregaba a Rose de nuevo se le estaban cerrando sus pequeños ojitos)

-La cuna es solo por si acaso Peter, a la bebe le sobran brazos que la alcen y la consientan, mientras yo este aquí jamás tocara la cuna

-DONDE ESTA MI PRINCESA! (entró gritando Emmett, era muy típico de él ser totalmente inoportuno)

-SHHHHHHHHH! (dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y la bebe comenzó a llorar)

-Que bien idiota, ahora la despertaste se estaba quedando dormida (lo regaño Rose, esos dos eran un caso, ahora Emmett no sabía que hacer)

-Ven dámela (dijo Emmett extendiendo los brazos para que Rose le colocara a la bebe), Mira que no se me olvidado, mira pequeña yo el abuelito mas sexi te va a calmar, yo se lo que te hace falta, (dijo mirándola a la cara y la bebe aún seguía llorando y gritando), Ya vengo Rose voy a buscarle un oso muy molesto para que se entretenga lo que tiene es Sed

-Si mueves un solo dedo considérate muerto Emmett Cullen! (le dijo Rose con una cara de asesina de película de terror, Sabrina estaba sorprendida, aún no se acostumbraba a las estupideces de Emmett)

-Rose, la niña tiene sed eso es todo yo la calmo no te preocupes (dijo Emmett como haciendo una pataleta mientras Rose le quitaba a la bebe)

-Que idiota eres Emmett (Sabrina y yo estábamos riendo, pero muy bajito, ya que Emmett se fue regañado como niño chiquito)

-Rose (dijo Ray entrando a la cocina), Verónica quiere a la bebe, la escuchó llorar y ahora no quiere volver a dormir

Rose y Ray subieron al cuarto de Verónica, yo no quería incomodar mas así que tome a Sabrina del brazo y la hale hasta mi habitación

-Que vamos a hacer? (pregunto divertida, prácticamente la arrastre de la ultima casa hasta mi casa que era la primera)

-Que te parece si escuchamos un rato música, o vemos alguna película (dije yo cualquier cosa que hiciera con ella me haría muy feliz, el punto es que tenia que encontrar algo que ella quisiera hacer)

-La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir ahorita, Tim se levantó un poco enfadado hoy porque ya se le había acabado su comida favorita y Laura le tuvo que dar otra, además yo quiero ir a comprar unas cosa porque esta noche voy a hacer una cena especial para tu familia, bueno para los que coman, así que estaba pensando ir al supermercado, a comprar todo lo que necesito, me acompañas? (bueno, yo jamás había pisado un sitio de esos, pero por ella seria capaz de cualquier cosa)

-Esta bien!

Bajamos hasta el garaje y nos fuimos en mi auto, ella y yo no teníamos los gustos muy parecidos, yo soy mas de Mozart y Réquiem, ella es de canciones románticas con letras que hacen que te den ganas de cortarte las venas, así que íbamos escuchando a todo volumen una de esas canciones

-Me encanta esta canción (dijo mas emocionada cuando comenzaba otro), deberías cantar conmigo yo se que en el fondo te la sabes

-Claro que me la sé, recuerda que durante el viaje no dejabas de ponerla, de cantarla o de hablar de ella, ese es el problema ahora no voy a poder quitármela de la cabeza

Ella iba cantando a todo volumen esa canción, pero me encantaba verla feliz, me encantaba ver como agarraba su celular como si fuera un micrófono y hacia el mejor esfuerzo para sonar muy bien y deje salir una gran sonrisa ante esa imagen, era muy linda

-Vez que si te gusta, anda canta conmigo (dijo colocando su celular en mi boca, pero la tenía que complacer así que comenzamos a cantar los dos)

Llegamos a un gran centro comercial, eso para mi era un trauma gracias a las mujeres de mi familia, pero Sabrina no era como ellas de obsesionadas con comprar, así que entre sin ningún temor, nosotros éramos muy unidos entramos abrazados, cualquiera que nos viera pensaríamos que éramos novios, y esa idea me encantaba

-Vamos al súper mercado y nos vamos a casa, no hay tiempo que perder (dijo mientras me dirigía hacía el gran almacén)

Recogí un carrito, por lo menos eso si lo sabía gracias a la televisión y comenzamos a pasear por todos los estantes, ella metía y metía cosas que no tenia ni la menor idea de que eran así que comencé a preguntar

-Esas son aceitunas, estas son con vinagre, estas son negras, esto se llama pimienta es algo parecido a la sal (decía mientras iba llenando el carrito)

Llegamos a una zona donde la temperatura era mas baja, y olía horrible, habían varios pescados y cortes de carnes y cualquier otro animal muerto

-Que prefieres? (dijo mientras observábamos al cementerio de animales)

-La verdad preferiría que estuvieran vivos y entonces

-SHHHH! (dijo colocando un dedo en mi boca), ya se que pasa después de ese entonces no puedes andar publicando recuerda que aquí vienen personas normales

-Disculpa, es que contigo es muy fácil dejarme llevar por la naturaleza, entonces prefiero eso, por lo menos no huele tan mal

-Esas son chuletas de cerdos, son perfectas (dijo muy feliz y las metió en el carrito), las prefieres con salsa agridulce, o napolitana o con pimientos

-Suenan mas bonitos los pimientos, sea lo que sea (le dije yo mientras giraba los ojos)

-Entonces eso será, y tu vas a ser mi ayudante

-Esta bien, pero yo se de cocina lo que se de cómo tener una mascota

-Es decir nada? (pregunto ella desilusionada)

-Exacto!, pero si tu me dices que hacer yo lo hago, y así aprendo te parece?

Con eso volvió su gran sonrisa, estuvimos paseando todo, ahora llevábamos dos carritos y yo iba muy entretenido encontrando la manera de llevarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, no detuvimos en la zona de las verduras como dijo ella, y me enseño cuales eran los pimientos, y los nombres de todas y cada unas de las cosas que existían ahí, estaba tan aburrido eso no me interesaba para nada, pero estaba con ella.

-Necesitamos llevar helado, (dijo muy entusiasmada), seguro a Tim le debe encantar

Yo ya era un experto conductor de los carritos de supermercado, llevaba dos al mismo tiempo y todos se nos quedaban viendo raro, una pareja de ancianos se reían de nuestras locuras, Sabrina era una persona muy creativa, era maravilloso estar con ella, una señora se nos acercó cuando estábamos haciendo cola para cancelar y le pregunto si estábamos recién casados, y ella no se lo negó, y un rubor muy lindo le subió hasta su cara, pague todo y salimos de nuevo al auto

-No te apetece ver una película? (me preguntó mientras terminaba de arreglar todas las bolsas en el auto)

-Si, pero sabes si hay algo emocionante? (a mi me encantaban las películas de acción que tuvieran golpes y sesos, y armas y explosiones)

-Si, hay una película romántica que acaban de estrenar, una amiga ya la vio y me dijo que no me la podía perder (película romántica, que aburrido)

-Y estas segura que si vamos te va a dar tiempo para hacer tu gran cena?

-Si, ya tengo todo bajo control no te preocupes (dijo halándome de nuevo dentro del centro comercial)

El cine estaba muy lleno, pero de puras mujeres, todas comentaban sobre la película y había un gran cartel que decía que las entradas ya estaban agotadas

-Espérame aquí ya vengo (dijo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo entre un gran grupo de mujeres)

Estaba incomodo con todas esas miradas, no había nadie mas valiente que yo, ningún hombre se atrevía a ver una de estas películas, una de ellas se me acerco

-Hola! (dijo colocándose a mi lado)

-Hola (tenia que ser amable pero no me interesaba para nada, solo estaba esperando al amor de mi vida)

-Vienes por la película?

-Si, voy a acompañar a una amiga (era la verdad Sabrina y yo solo eramos amigos)

-Ya se agotaron las entradas, pero yo tengo una de sobra por si quieres acompañarme a mi (dijo colocando su mejor sonrisa, se veía muy forzada no me gustaban las personas que aparentan)

-Yo creo que si tengo entrada (le dije aún no muy seguro), voy a buscar a mi amiga, espero que disfrutes la película

Hice campo entre todas y seguí el olor de Sabrina, hasta que me dí cuenta que esta caminando hacía mi

-Listo (dijo mostrándome dos entradas), vez que era muy fácil

-Y como las encontraste?, se suponen que ya están agotadas y dentro de unos minutos comienza la película

-Yo tengo mis encantos sabes? (me pregunto, como si yo no supiera esa respuesta), y es por eso que tenemos que entrar Ya! (dijo halándome de nuevo, me sentía como su muñequito personal, era maravilloso)

Entramos a la sala de cine y estaba muy llena, no había por ningún lado puestos juntos así que nos sentamos por separados, me senté en un puesto alejado, no quería que alguien me reconociera, y así si me daba sueño podía descansar tranquilamente, Sabrina se sentó en todo el centro y desde mi lugar podía ver su gran sonrisa, la sala se terminó de llenar y no me dí cuenta de quien estaba a mi lado, yo estaba viendo algo mejor que la mejor película de acción, Sabrina, se veía tan linda estaba completamente ansiosa, movía su pie esperando a que la película comenzará

-Hola de nuevo extraño (dijo la misma chica con la que hablé afuera), al parecer el destino quiere que nos encontremos en todo momento

-Hola, si que casualidad (le dije todavía mirando a Sabrina)

Llevábamos una hora en la película, y no podía ser mas feliz, no había despegado mis ojos de ella, sus reacciones era muy cómicas, me di cuenta que le encantaban las cosas románticas, Lucy, la muchacha que estaba sentada al lado mío no le estaba prestando atención a la película, solo estaba descubriendo como llamar mi atención por completo, me di cuenta que Sabrina estaba comenzando a llorar, y me fijé que casi todas ellas también, que divertido todo lo que ese tipo de películas les hacía a las mujeres, mi mama era muy parecida, después de ver como iba mejorando el estado de ánimo de Sabrina hasta llegar a euforia total termino la película

-Como te pareció? (me preguntó Lucy)

-Increíblemente maravillosa (le dije refiriéndome a Sabrina era todo lo que yo había visto desde que me senté)

Me di cuenta que ella estaba rara, estaba callada cuando íbamos ya regreso a casa, coloqué la canción que tanto le gustaba y aun así no dejaba de ver por la ventana, hasta la cante e imite al cantante y nada ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa, cuando por fin llegamos se bajo y no me dejó cargar las bolsas, no dijo nada y entró a la casa de Laura, lleve el carro hasta mi casa, me dí cuenta que no había nadie, así que salí de nuevo a la casa de Tom

-En que te ayudo? (le pregunté mientras entraba a la cocina, ella estaba sacando y organizando todas las compras)

-En nada, sola trabajo mas rápido

Estaba completamente extraña, ahora le dio por ignorarme y yo no le echo nada malo, me quedé viendo como comenzaba a hacer su cena, pero en su cara se podia ver muy claramente que le estaba estorban

-Todavia quieres que me vaya mañana contigo?

-Peter, la verdad yo creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí y sigas con tus cosas, alla te vas a aburrir por no poder salir, y yo no voy a tener tiempo para atenderte (yo me quede estatico, como muerto, me estaba diciendo que no queria estar conmigo y esta mañana era totalmente diferente)

Siguió ignorandome, así que salí a cazar, ella no cazaba como nosotros le gustaba tener una vida muy humana, reconozco que me tarde bastante, es que no queria llegar a casa y darme cuenta que ella estaba tan esquiva, calcule el tiempo para llegar justo para despedirme, su vuelo era a las primeras horas de la mañana, comenzó a salir el sol, y ví como gracias a sus rayos y al rocío hizo brillar una gran rosa roja, la recogí y corrí para llegar rapido

-DONDE ESTABASSSS! (me dijo Laura muy molesta), Peter se acaba de ir, como te fuiste sin despedirte?

-QUEE!, porque se fué tan temprano?, Dile a Tim que oculte el sol (le dije mientras corria a buscar mi carro, debia alcanzarla)

No se en que momento llegue, por suerte aún era muy temprano y no había mucho trafico, al sol lo tapaban muchas nubes negras gracias a Tim, me pude bajar tranquilamente del carro y entrar al aeropuerto, llegue a donde se suponia que debia esperar a que la llamaran, pero no estaba, su olor no estaba ahí, me senté y comenzaron con la primera llamada, yo se que era patetico, estaba un poco sucio y con una flor, cerré los ojos para enfocarme en su olor, necesitaba verla, la segunda llamada y descubrí su rastro, ya se había montado al avion y el personal de seguridad no me permitió entrar, corrí y compré un pasaje, no podia dejarla ir, tuve que hacer una cola inmensa para volver a entrar a la sala de abordaje, ya era la tercer y ultima llamada, pase a todos para llegar mas rapido, estaban cerrando las puertas, me gritaron e insultaron pero pude llegar, me sellaron el pasaje y entré, la reconocí rapidamente, y ella estaba mirando a la entrada, esperandome seguro le llego mi escencia, el numero de mi asiento era diferente, yo estaba mas atraz de ella

-Disculpa, tienes que sentarte y abrocharte el cinturon estamos a punto de despegar (dijo la aeromoza)

Era la unica persona que todavía estaba de pie, pase a su lado y ella nisiquiera volteo para mirarme, me senté en mi asiento y me dí cuenta que junto a ella había una señora, llevabamos una hora de viaje, y yo me estaba volviendo loco literalmente, necesitaba hablar con ella, la señora que estaba junto a ella se levantó al baño y fuí detraz de ella, no la iba a matar, pero necesitaba convencerla que me dejara en su asiento

-Disculpe (le dije mientras salia del baño, se veía tan asustada así que tuve que mostrarle una sonrisa encantadora). Si le pidiera un favor me ayudaria?

-Si esta en mis manos te ayudo (su corazon estaba a millon, por eso era tan bueno ser un vampiro tan apuesto, como dice Emmett)

-La señorita que esta a su lado es mi novia, y se va a Estados Unidos y no pude despedirme de ella, podemos intercambiar asientos?

-Claro, es una niña muy linda, pero tu tambien vas a Estados Unidos lo sbes verdad?

-Si, solo me monte para poder hablar con ella y ofrecerle una disculpa por dejarla ir así

Le mostré el asiento a la señora y le di mil veces las gracias, y me senté junto a la mujer que amo con todo mi ser

-Hola (no sabia que mas decirle)

-Todavia no entiendo que haces aqui

-Vengo a disculparme por irme y no despedirme de ti, yo tarde un poco mas de lo previsto, pero mira (dije dandole la rosa), es para ti

-Gracias, es linda, y estas disculpado

No dijo mas nada, en todo el viaje, se hizo la dormida, sus latidos no correspondia a una persona dormida, y yo no podia hacer mas nada no sabia que mas hacer, el capitan dió la orden de abrochar los cinturones de nuevo, ya estabamos aterrizando, y ella seguia sin decir nada, nos bajamos y ella aún no decia nada, despues que recogió sus maletas se paró en frente mio por fin iba a hablar

-Bueno, entonces chao, cuidate (dijo abrazandome, yo no podia creer se estaba despidiendo despues que tome un avion hasta otro pais por ella)

Agarro todas sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, yo estaba como un idiota parado en pleno aeropuerto, viendo como se iba mi amor, así que decidí ayudarle al destino, corri la agarré por un brazo y la voltie la mire a los ojos tratando de decirle todo lo que la amaba, ya que las palabras no salían de mi boca y ella estampo sus labios en mis labios...


	40. Chapter 40 LA CITA

PoV Renesme

-Jake esta listo el dasayuno trae a los niños

Teníamos varios días en la Push, nos vinimos porque el padre de Emily murió, y ella estaba un poco mal, ahora ellos eran parte de nuestra familia, Sam y ella se fueron a Oregón junto con Samuel y mi hija, al entierro y el velorio, y dejaron a mi cargo a su pequeña hija Linda, bueno ella estaba con nosotros pasando vacaciones en la URB, después del susto que nos hicieron pasar mis padres, MIS PADRES, hoy les daba un ultimátum, se estaban comportando como un par de adolescentes, ni siquiera Anthony y yo éramos tan irresponsables, no llamaban, y si uno los llamaba no contestaban el celular, la abuela estaba furiosa también, y ahora con que Peter se fue ayer son Sabrina sin ni siquiera despedirse, mi familia se está volviendo mas loca de lo que ya estaba, estaba tan furiosa pensando que no me di cuenta que Jacob ya tenia a los niños en sus sillas

-Hoy es el plazo? (pregunto preocupado)

-Si Jake, y ya no me importa que no estés de acuerdo con eso, ellos no son una par de adolescentes, ni una pareja de recién casados, tienen hijos y tienen nietos, (dije mientras les servía a los niños), no es posible que no tengan un momento para llamar y decirnos como están y donde están, porque ni siquiera eso lo sabemos, cambian tanto de parecer que Alice ni siquiera los ve

-Amor, están en su luna de miel, ellos saben que aquí estamos todos bien, y nosotros sabemos muy bien que ellos están bien, además no crees que Alice no quiera tener muchas visiones de ellos por lo que se la pasaran haciendo en todo momento?, cualquiera se traumaría preciosa, no te sulfures

Jake estaba con ese discurso desde hace días, pero hoy se cumplía el plazo, de alguna manera ellos se iban a enterar lo molesta que estaba

-Jake, recuerda que hoy es el entierro, esta mañana hable con Sarah y me dijo que se venían pasado mañana(le dije mientras le servía)

-Mas les vale que lleguen rápido, ya me estoy desesperando, no me gusta que Sarah este tan lejos, incluso con Sam, nosotros somos su verdadera familia, no los Uley.

Jacob jamás superará que Sarah se había casado, así que esos comentarios simplemente los dejaba pasar.

-Buenos días amor (le dije a Josué dándole un pequeño beso), como amaneciste?

"Bien, hoy esta haciendo sol podemos ir a la playa?, Linda la extraña", me dijo en sus pensamientos

-Hola preciosa (le dije a la niña mientras comía, esa bebe era un amor), dormiste bien? (me dio una gran sonrisa), quieres ir hoy a la playa?

Josué y Linda estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de la playa, les encantaba jugar ahí, pero tenia que tener mucho cuidado con Linda, ella era una humana completamente normal, me daba mucho miedo que se enfermara, o se golpeara y sangrara, así que la sobre protegía, Josué y ella se la llevaban muy bien, Josué la cuidaba como si fuera una muñequita de cristal

-Jake, hoy vamos a ir a la playa (dije mientras él lavaba los platos), Josue y Linda están tan entusiasmados, esperemos un rato para que salga un poco mas el sol, no quiero que Linda se resfrié o algo así

-Nessie, (dijo con cara de fastidio), la verdad estaba pensando que tu y yo hoy, los dos juntos (dijo acercándose provocativamente a mi)

-Si amor, tu y yo hoy, juntos los dos vamos a llevar a los niños en la playa, y vas a hacer castillos de arena con ellos, y los vas a ayudar a que las olas no se los lleven y vas a tener extremo cuidado con Linda, mientras yo tomo el sol (le dije besándolo, los niños estaban en la sala viendo televisión)

-Nessie, tengo que terminar la casa del árbol, ya sabes que Josué está loco por estrenarla (excusas), y además tengo que ir a ver el taller ya sabes que no puedo descuidar los negocios, y seguro hoy no hace mucho sol, y ya sabes como son estas playas de frías, Linda se puede enfermar yo creo que no es muy buena idea

-Bueno Jake, ya basta de excusas, yo también quiero ir para la playa amor (le dije con mi carita de Alice), porque no nos quieres acompañar?

-Amor, sabes que no me puedo negar si me lo pides así (dijo derrotado), pero hagamos algo entonces, que te parece si yo los dejo allá y me voy a ver el taller, después voy y les hago el mejor castillo de arena a los niños

-Bueno, pero entonces vamos ya, tenemos que pasar a comprar algunas cosas que faltan

-Nessie (dijo muy asustado). Amor yo creo que no es buena idea, el centro comercial está en Portland, y tu tardas mucho en eso los niños se cansan muy rápido, y entonces ya nos vamos a ir a la playa y ellos ya están entusiasmados

-JAKE PARA! (yo sabia que él era muy traumado con acompañarme de compras), solo necesito comprar comida, aquí en la Push hay un pequeño supermercado recuerdas?, eso es todo de ahí vamos a la playa

-Bueno amor (dijo dándome un beso), gracias por el desayuno estaba delicioso, te ayudo con los niños?

-Si, tu arréglate y viste a Josué, yo me encargo de Linda, cuando termines mete las sillas y eso en el carro

Después de que Linda y yo teníamos nuestros perfectos trajes de baño bajamos para ver como iban los chicos

-Pero que hacen aquí? (los sorprendimos sacando las ultimas galletas de chocolate)

-Josue y yo decidimos que después de un gran trabajo guardando todas esas sillasy sombrillas que no vamos a usar! (recalco Jake, con la boca llena de galletas), nos merecíamos una gran premio verdad campeón?

Josué sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todas las galletas trituradas que estaban en su boca, y Linda tenia una cara de asco que no era normal

-Ok, entonces, ya que está todo listo y que se comieron todas las galletas en una sola sentada, vámonos (les dije limpiando las burusas que habían dejado)

Jake era un niño, aunque no se veía como uno, pero era un niño, Josué y él se la llevaban muy bien, las travesuras que hacían juntos nos hacían reír a todos.

-Josue (dije cuando ya íbamos camino al supermercado), necesito un favor tuyo amor (él me miro con atención mientras yo le sonreía no me gustaba inmiscuir a mi hijo en cosas de grandes, pero era el único que me podía ayudar, Jake me estaba mirando con cara de confundido). Amor necesito que le digas a tu abuelito Edward y a tu abuelita Bella (y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, el los adoraba), que hoy se les vence el plazo, si no me han llamado a las doce de la noche voy a tomar medidas muy drásticas, diles que estoy pensando en arruinarles su gran Luna de miel

-Nessie (me interrumpió mi esposo, ya era demasiada información, incluso para un niño tan inteligente como mi hijo)

-Ya les dije (dijo con una sonrisa), que es luna de miel?

Jake y yo nos miramos fijamente, en sus ojos podía ver los nervios, ahora la charla sobre esas cosas le tocaba a él, a mi me había tocado con Sarah, aunque Josué parecía un niño de unos tres o cuatro años, su mente no era como alguien de esa edad, era muy maduro, como lo era Sarah y todos los niños de la familia, toque a Jacob y le dije con mi poder que era su turno, y su cara era de película, estaba muy asustado podía oír su corazón

-Y? (pregunto Josué impaciente)

-Veraz hijo (dijo Jacob muy serio, Linda estaba muy entretenida viendo el paisaje), la luna de miel son unas vacaciones

Y Ya?, eso era todo?, Jake si era aburrido

-Entonces nosotros estamos en una Luna de miel? (pregunto mi hijo muy inocente)

-No, la Luna de miel solo son vacaciones para papas (dijo Jake no muy seguro)

-Y los abuelitos están en una Luna de Miel?

-Si hijo

-Y porque?

-Porque ellos necesitaban tiempo (dijo Jake muchísimo mas asustado, los porque de Josue eran una cosa seria)

-Y porque necesitaban tiempo?

-Porque estaban cansados de tu tio Emmett

-Y porque se cansaron de tio Emmett?

-Porque Emmett no los deja tranquilos con las cosas que hacen (dijo cuando estábamos estacionando en el súper mercado)

-Y porque no los deja tranquilos?

-Porque es un idiota (Jake ya sabía cómo era Josué, así que nos bajamos del carro mientras el seguía con las preguntas)

-Ahh por eso así le dice la tia Rose, y que cosas hacen los abuelos?. Algo malo?

-No Josué, nada malo, solo cosas que hacen los papas

Los 45 minutos que estuvimos haciendo las compras Josué preguntó mucho, para todo tenia un porque, jake le tenia mucha paciencia, cuando por fin llegamos a la Playa los niños comenzaron a jugar en la orilla

-Nessie me voy, vengo en un rato (dijo muy apurado, estaba actuando extraño por lo general nunca le importaban como iban los talleres que tenia)

-Y los nervios son por? (le pregunte mientras me acostaba a tomar el sol)

-Porque tu estas muy sexi sra Black, y eso me pone los nervios de punta, será mejor que me vaya rápido para venir rápido a proteger de cualquier baboso que voltee a verte (dijo dándome un besito), cuida mucho a los niños, Te amo (dijo alejándose)

Ya teníamos un buen rato ahí, Josué y linda estaban jugando en la orilla, eran tan tiernos los dos, parecía novios, él siempre la cuidaba como si fuera de vidrio, la tenia tomada de la mano y caminaban a donde rompían las olas, estaba haciendo un sol espectacular, de esos que casi nunca hacen aquí, y la playa ya se estaba comenzando a llenar, el celular comenzó a sonar "Josue no se vayan mas allá de donde están, recuerda que hay que cuidar mucho a Linda", le dije a mi hijo mientras buscaba el teléfono, eran mis padres

-VAYAA! (les dije yo muy molesta), hasta que se acordaron que tienen familia que se preocupan por ustedes

-Hola cariño (mi mama, se oía tan feliz), como estas?, se que estas molesta Nessie, pero hemos estado un poco ocupados (en el fondo de escuchaba a mi papa riéndose). Y como están las cosas allá?,

-SI, me imagino lo ocupados que deben estar!, aquí todos están bien, nosotros estamos en la Push, el papa de Emily se murió y hoy lo entierran Sarah Samuel Sam y ella están en Oregón en la ceremonia

-Si tu abuela me contó, acabe de hablar con ella, que triste la verdad, ahorita llamo a Sam para darle el pésame, y los niños?

-Estamos en la playa mama, está haciendo un sol increíble, Josué y Linda están jugando en la orilla, Jake se fue a hacer una diligencias, Josué esta hermoso, esta grandísimo no te imaginas, ahorita les tomo una foto y te la envío, y en que parte del mundo estan?

-Acabamos de llegar otra vez a la Isla, estábamos por el Amazonas y bajamos hasta el Polo Sur, fue increíble, ya te paso a tu papa que quiere escucharte, espero la foto entonces, Te amo hija los extraño mucho, cuídate mucho y cuida a los niños, recuerda que Linda no es normal ponle bloqueador y ponte tu también

-Si mama, ya está todo bajo control, ahorita te envío la foto, y también me haces mucha falta, espero que no se olviden tanto de nosotros

-Hola pequeña (la voz de mi papa, me hizo tan feliz escucharlo, era tan hermosa la extrañaba demasiado, ahora no podía dejar de sonreír)

-Papa! (dijo apunto de llorar, lo extrañaba mucho), te extraño papi, mucho, espero que se vengan pronto

-Yo también amor, (mi papa era una de las mejores cosas de mi vida, mi mama era mi mejor amiga, pero mi papa era algo mas, era mi adoración, yo me sentía muy identificada con él), me alegro que todo esté bien y que estén disfrutando un día en la playa.

-Si, me imagino que ustedes también estarán disfrutando mucho! (le dije bromeando con él)

-Nessie! (me dijo en tono de reproche él nunca aceptará que yo ya se que es tener una Luna de miel). De todas formas amor, yo creo que pronto nos vemos, no sabemos muy bien cuando nos vamos, pero ya nos hacen mucha falta, que bueno es volverte a escuchar preciosa

-Que bien papi! (los niños se estaban alejando mas, ya el agua le llegaba a linda casi por lo hombros), tengo que colgar Josué se está alejando mucho y me da miedo

-Ok princesa, te amo, besos y abrazos a los niños y saludos a Jacob

"Josué te dije que no te alejaras tanto amor, acércate mas mira que le puede pasar algo a Linda", le dije mientras guardaba el teléfono, pero el niño no se movía, y ahora estaba haciendo mucho viento y las olas eran un poco mas grandes "Tranquila mama, no le va a pasar nada, yo estoy aquí para cuidarla", Josué era el clon de Jacob, "Yo lo se amor, pero puede pasar algo y me estas colocando nerviosa, ven de nuevo aquí, podemos comer los chocolates que querías", Nada, no se movía, y las olas eran cada vez mas grandes, ya estaba muy nerviosa, así que me levanté y me quite mi gran sombrero, tenia que buscarlos, aunque no quería mojar mi traje de baño "Josué Black, ven inmediatamente", me dí cuenta que los salva vidas estaba viéndolos con sus binoculares, estaban preparándose para buscarlos "Josue no podemos llamar la atención no me hagas esto", estaba tan molesta, comencé a caminar, pero muy tarde pasó por mi lado uno de ellos y salió con los niños, ya era todo un Show, todos creían que mi hijo se estaba ahogando, por favor!

-Aquí están sanos y salvos (dijo el gran hombre rubio con un niño en cada brazo)

-Gracias!

Tome a cada niño de la mano y los lleve hasta donde estaban nuestras cosas, les di los chocolates, tenia que aparentar que estaba todo bien, no podía regañar a Josué en frente de todos, se suponía que no sabia mucho de las cosas. "Josué, porque no me hiciste caso?", "Mama tenia todo bajo control, yo no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara a Linda, y yo sé nadar y apuesto que tengo muchísima mas fuerza que el tipo que nos obligó a salir", ese complejo de superioridad de Jacob era genético definitivamente, porque Josué era exactamente igual. Saque el celular y comencé a tomarles fotos, Linda posaba para la cámara era muy cómica, "Estas molesta?", me preguntó después que ya les había enviado todas las fotos a mis papas, "No cielo, pero de ahora en adelante hazme caso, mira que no podemos llamar mucho la atención", "Podemos jugar en la orilla?, quiero hacer castillos con Linda", le hice señas de que si y se fueron los dos, ya no estaban dentro del agua así que podía estar tranquila, pero me di cuenta que el hombre que había sacado a los niños se estaba acercando con una sonrisa de estúpido

-Hola! (dijo tapándome el sol), puedo sentarme a tu lado? (le hice señas de que sí, mis modales eran muy buenos gracias a unas difíciles clases con la abuela). Que bien que los niños no salieron lastimados (quería iniciar una conversación)

-Si, gracias por salvarlos (le dije muy cortésmente).

-Ese es mi trabajo, me llamo Ruben (dijo dándome la mano), mucho gusto

-Nessie (le dije), el gusto es mío

-Y que haces tan sola por aquí? (quería entablar conversación, que molesto)

-Estoy con los niños disfrutando un día en familia y aprovechando el sol

-Vaya, pero eres muy joven para ser mama (dijo asombrado, yo aparentaba unos veinte años cuando mucho), tu hija es realmente linda (asoció que Linda era mi hija, ya que Josué no se parecía mucho a mi)

-En realidad, mi hijo es el niño, su nombre es Josué, y la niña es su primita,

-Son muy lindos, como tu! Debe ser de familia (dijo sonriéndome), y estás sola?

En ese momento vi que Josué estaba persiguiendo a tres niños mucho mas grande que él, y lo peor de todo es que estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, no me imaginaba la paliza que les iba a dar, me levanté asustada y los señale, así que Rubén salió corriendo a detenerlo "Josué si sabes lo que te conviene te detienes AHORA MISMO!", salí corriendo era un horrible tener que correr a velocidad humana, cuando llegué los niños se habían ido y Linda estaba llorando junto a un castillo completamente destrozado, ya sabía cual era el problema

-Gracias de nuevo! (le dije mientras me daba a Josué otra vez)

-Eres un travieso (le dijo Rubén hablando como un bebe), que bueno que llegue a tiempo, esos niños eran mucho mas grandes que tu te pudieron hacer daño

"Josué este fue el colmo nos vamos ahora", fui a buscar a linda, y Rubén no se me despegaba, "Dile a tu papa que nos venga a buscar YA", estaba furiosa, trataba de calmar a Linda, y Josué estaba sentado completamente regañado, se veía tan tierno, solo miraba la arena

-Tranquila cariño, te prometo que cuando volvamos hacemos una mas grande (le dije a Linda que estaba en mis brazos)

-Te ayudo en algo? (me pregunto Rubén)

-Si no es mucho pedir me podrías ayudar a guardar todo? (Les dí a los niños galletas y comencé a organizar)

Rubén hablaba y hablaba mientras me ayudaba a guardar todo, y Linda estaba apunto de quedarse dormida "Mama quien es ese tipo?, es muy molesto papa dijo que ya estaba en camino ", me dijo Josué "El trabaja aquí en la playa cuidando, y espero que te portes bien mira que te paro antes de cometer una locura"

-Creo que eso es todo (dije mientras alzaba a Linda), muchísimas gracias Rubén, espero que no te hemos causado mucho inconvenientes y disculpa a mi hijo, a veces se porta muy mal

-Es normal, ya sabes son niños y traviesos, pero déjame y yo te ayudo a llevar todo a tu carro

Comenzó a sujetar todo, y me llegó el olor de Jacob, se estaba acercando a nosotros y en su cara solo había rabia, que bien ahora tenia que soportar a un hombre lobo celoso

-Hola! (dijo estaba furioso), Vaya se ven como una verdadera familia feliz! (dijo muy serio)

-Hola (yo también estaba furiosa, por culpa de él Josué hizo hoy lo que le dio la gana), él es Ruben

Se dieron la mano y ví que Jake estaba comenzando a temblar, lo que me faltaba

-Rubén muchas gracias de nuevo (dije tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa y muy apurada por irnos)

-Fue un placer Nessie, espero verte pronto por aquí, y espero que se siga portando mejor (Jacob solo estaba parado observando como el salvavidas coqueteaba conmigo y colocaba todo en el carro)

Rubén se despidió de beso y todo, ya Linda estaba completamente dormida, Josué no decía nada y Jacob estaba que echaba humo

-Ya veo que no puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo (dijo cuando nos estábamos montando al carro)

-Jacob Black!, tu sabes lo que hizo tu hijo hoy?

-SI, ya me contó todo lo que hizo él, y todo lo que hizo tu salvavidas también!

Jacob estaba celoso y eso me daba tanta risa

-Mis padres me llamaron (dije tratando de cambiar el tema)

-Si ya lo se Edward me llamó después que habló contigo (dijo mirando siempre al frente y con el seño fruncido)

Llegamos a la casa y baje a los niños, a Linda la acosté en su camita, y a Josué lo deje en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que hizo hoy, fui hasta mi cuarto para darme una ducha, nada salió bonito hoy, Jacob estaba molesto, Josué estaba triste y yo estaba cansada definitivamente, me hacia falta Sarah, o mi mama, o Rose, o Alice, ya me hacia falta mi familia completa

-Nessie (dijo Jacob entrando al cuarto, tenía la misma mirada de niño regañado que tenia Josué en la playa), discúlpame por ponerme así, es que me dieron celos de ése, no se porque se tiene que acercar a ti

-Ya lo se amor, no te preocupes (le dije acostándome por fin, necesitaba un descanso). Fuiste al taller?

-Si, todo va bien, amor, yo quería saber que planes tienes para esta noche? (dijo acostándose a mi lado)

-Tengo planeado descansar un rato y bajar a hacer la cena, después obligarte a que hables con tu hijo de su castigo y creo que voy a lavar ropa(le dije con una sonrisa mientras el juagaba con mi cabello)

-Quieres salir a cenar esta noche?

-Amor, yo creo que no es conveniente que salgamos a cenar hoy, ya sabes que Josue se porto mal y va a pensar que es una recompensa

-Es como una cita Nessie, solos tu y yo

Eso seria magnifico, solos él y yo, me faltaba mucho tiempo para pasar con mi esposo, mantener una casa cuidar de tres niños, porque a él lo incluía como uno a veces era un trabajo pesado

-Seria maravilloso Jake, pero ya sabes que aquí no hay nadie que se pueda encargar de los niños

-Tu solo prepárate amor, nos vamos a las siete (dijo saliendo del cuarto)

Una cita, tenia solo dos horas para arreglarme para una cita con el amor de mi vida, que emocionada estaba, comencé a buscar en mi guardarropas que me podía quedar espectacular, tenía que ser algo elegante pero sencillo, y muy sexy que dejara a Jake con la boca abierta, encontré un vestido negro y corto de seda, era muy sencillo parecía una pijama muy sexy pero perfecto, con los accesorios adecuados estaría lista. Decidí pasar por el cuarto de Josué, me sentía mal por regañarlo hoy, él solo estaba tratando de proteger a Linda

-Hola amor (dije entrando, él estaba leyendo un libro), pensaste en lo que hiciste hoy?

"Si mama, discúlpame por no hacerte caso, yo solo pensaba que estaba bien"

-Esta bien, puedes salir, pero prométeme que siempre nos vas a hacer caso, ya sabes que nuestra vida es un poquito diferente

"Te lo prometo mami"

-Te amo (dijo abrazándome)

-Yo también te amo amor, voy a ver si Linda ya se despertó, te quedas leyendo?

Josué me hizo gestos de que quería leer, así que me asomé al cuarto de Linda y estaba profundamente dormida, debía estar cansada con toda esa actividad en la playa, decidí ir a arreglarme, escoger las perfectas sandalias y accesorios me llevó mas de una hora, así que solo tenia media hora para arreglar mi cabello, Jacob no estaba en la casa y los niños ni se sentían, cuando estuve lista Jacob llegó, y ya los niños estaban cenando

-Hola amor toma (dijo dándome una gran ramo de rosas), quiero presentarte a la niñera

Yo me quedé sorprendida, nosotros no éramos una familia normal, no podía cuidarlos alguien normal Jacob se estaba volviendo completamente loco

-Mucho gusto (le dije a la pobre muchacha, tenia unos 16 años). Ven te presentare a los niños

Tenia que confiar en Jake, pero cuando agarre el ramo toque su mano y le transmití la idea loca que había tenido, pero se veía muy confiado

-Mina, los niños ven televisión un rato antes de dormirse y cada uno tiene su cuarto, cualquier cosa que pase en el teléfono están nuestros números, si pasa algo antes de llamar a emergencia o a la policía dinos primero a nosotros

Jacob no me dejaba ni hablar, me sentía tan humana dejando a mis hijos con una niñera adolescente y saliendo a cenar con mi esposo, "Josué por favor pórtate bien, te hago responsable de todo cuida muchísimo a Linda, si pasa algo dímelo y vendremos rápido, no hables mucho con la niñera y no vayas a usar tu poder con ella", le decía a mi hijo mientras mi esposo me abría la puerta del carro

-Te vez muy hermosa Nessie (dijo enciendo el motor), como siempre, eres la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo

-Tu no te vez mal amor, esta vez supiste escoger bien la ropa (dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y le mostraba lo feliz y ansiosa que estaba)

-Todo va a salir bien amor, solo vamos a cenar a Seattle y a bailar un poco que te parece?

-Enserio?, tenemos mucho tiempo sin bailar Jake me encanta la idea, pero me da miedo con los niños, pregúntale a Josué que están haciendo?

-Están viendo televisión, todo está bien, están viendo una película (dijo con una gran sonrisa). No te preocupes por nada esta noche solo somos tu y yo, hoy estuve todo el día encontrando a la mejor niñera, y reservando el mejor restaurant, discúlpame por dejarte sola tanto tiempo

Eso era lo que Jake estaba haciendo, tan lindo mi esposo y yo tan molesta que estaba con él, entramos al restaurant y nos llevaron a una zona especial, estaba llena de rosas y luces, todo muy romántico, nos sentamos en la mesa y nos trajeron la comida, se veía tan bien en ese traje, y por fin podía ver como las clases de modales de la abuela si sirvieron, él solo me miraba y sonreía, en sus ojos podía ver todo lo que sentía en este momento, esta noche solo es de los dos.

-Estaba pensando ya que mañana llegan Sam y Emily irnos a la URB en la noche

-Me parece bien amor extraño nuestra casa

-Sarah me dijo que se iban directamente para allá, ya sabes anda entusiasmada con Emma

-Quieres bailar? (me preguntó levantándose de la mesa y ofreciéndome su mano)

Estaba tan feliz, todo era extremadamente romántico, el lugar las luces, la cena, la música y Jake lo hacía maravilloso, si mi piel no fuera tan dura como la de un vampiro de seguro esta noche me saldrían muchísimas arrugas por sonreír tanto

-Me anacanta verte feliz (susurro en mi oído)

-Tu me haces muy feliz Jake (dije colocando mi cabeza en su hombro)

-Ese es el sentido de mi vida (Ya entendía porque mis padres se olvidaron del mundo allá en la Isla)

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Jake, era el numero de la casa y vi que su rostro se puso pálido, "amor como están todos?" le pregunte a mi hijo, estas no eran buenas noticias

-Señor, Josué comenzó a saltar muy alto en el mueble y calló al suelo, se golpeo muy duro y no deja de llorar, lo llame primero a usted pero estaba pensando llevarlo de una vez al hospital

-No! (dijo cuando ya estábamos saliendo del restaurant), vamos en camino trata de calmarlo llegamos en cinco minutos

"Josué háblame hijo te golpeaste muy duro?", y no me respondía ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme

-Nessie maneja tu, yo voy por el bosque así llego más rápido (dijo lanzándome las llaves y desapareciendo),

sujete las llaves en el aire y en un minuto ya había salido de restaurant, yo sabía que esta era una mala idea, Josué era demasiado travieso para quedarse con alguien que no lo conoce, "Hijo contéstame me tienes muy nerviosa, ya papa está por llegar", "Ya se mama me lo dijo ahorita, me duele mucho el brazo y está guindando sin movimiento, la niñera quiere llevarme al hospital", seguro se había roto el brazo, pobrecito mi bebe, eran tan pequeñito para que le pasaran estas cosas. No lo podíamos llevar al hospital así que decidi llamar a mi abuelo, ya que seguro mi papa estaría muy ocupado

-Nessie como estas pequeña? (Pequeña?, el abuelo nunca iba a dejar de decirme así)

-Hola abuelo, yo estoy bien pero Josué tubo un pequeño accidente, se calló y al parecer tiene un bracito roto, ya sabes que no podemos llevarlo al hospital

-No, no lo lleven si solo es un brazo roto no hay problema trata de colocarle algunas tablillas para inmovilizarlo y solo hay que esperar que el hueso se soldé, ya sabes que eso es rápido, no hay necesidad de que vaya hasta allá

-Tienes razón abuelo, seguro en unas horas estará como nuevo (dije cuando ya iba entrando al garaje de mi casa, la niñera iba saliendo echa un mar de lagrimas),

-En un rato te llamo para ver como sigue, y cuídalo mas Nessie ya sabes que los niños tienen mucha energía

El abuelo tenia razón, éramos un par de irresponsables con nuestro hijo, jamás volvería hacer una cosa así, todo estaba muy tranquilo, y ya Jacob había llegado, la sala era un desastre total, el mueble estaba completamente roto, al igual que mis floreros, la alfombra estaba completamente destruida, subí al cuarto de mi hijo

-Como estas amor? (pregunté sentándome en la cama junto a él, la cara de Jake reflejaba mucho dolor y tristeza)

-Bien, me duele (dijo enseñándome una gran hinchazón en su hombro, seguro si se había partido el brazo)

Después de inmovilizarlo y darle algunos calmantes se quedó dormido, al igual que Linda. Jake estaba callado, no decía nada, cuando se durmió el niño se encerró en nuestro cuarto, yo decidí bajar a arreglar la sala y terminar de arreglar todas las cosas de Linda, mañana llegaban Emily y Sam de seguro apenas llegaran en la mañana la tendría que llevar, eso me daba tristeza estaba le tenia mucho cariño a la pequeña

-Hola (dije entrando al cuarto, Jake tenia muchas almohadas en su cabeza y no podía ver su rostro, pero no estaba dormido). Esta todo bien?

-Nessie (dijo con una mirada de torturado), como puedes preguntar eso?, después de lo que paso?, soy el peor padre de este mundo, no te imaginas como estaba llorando Josué cuando llegué, le dolía mucho y eso fue algo que se pudo prevenir, si yo no solo estuviese pensando en como pasar el tiempo solo contigo, soy demasiado egoísta

-Cielo (dije acostándome junto a él, yo sabia que se estaba echando la culpa de todo), acaso tu no conoces a tu hijo?, Jake no eres u n mal padre, eres maravilloso todo un profesional (dije y él rodaba los ojos), es enserio amor, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso hoy, se que fuimos un poco irresponsables pero esa situación pudo presentarse en cualquier momento, incluso si lo estuviera cuidando Rose

-Puse mis necesidad por encima de él Nessie, eso está muy mal

-Jake, no tienes porque sentirte culpable, estoy de acuerdo que fuimos egoístas pero ya lección aprendida, no podemos dejarlo con alguien que no sea de la familia, y él ya esta bien, ya sabes como se cura de rápido seguro ya no debe tener nada

-Mañana voy a comprarle lo que el quiera (dijo ya mas feliz), se lo merece, y jamás vamos a volver a hacer eso, tenemos que pasar todo el tiempo con él, ya tendremos tiempo nosotros de ser solos tu y yo (dijo acariciando mi mejilla)

-Exacto amor, como mis papas que por fin tuvieron su luna de miel (dije entre risas)…

Estaba de vuelta a mi casa, ya extrañaba mis niños Jake y Josué, estuve casi toda la tarde afuera, llevando a Linda y hablando con Emily, estaba un poco triste por la muerte de su papa, pero solo quedaba la resignación, la bebe estaba muy feliz por estar con sus padres otra vez, y aproveché la situación para pasar por la casa de la niñera para darle su pago, Jake me había dicho que la había corrido y eso no era nada cortés, aunque la chica estaba un poco triste intente decirle que ella no era el problema, así que ya estaba entrando a mi casa

Jake me abrió la puerta, y me sorprendí por ver todo lleno de velas, se suponía que él iba a cuidar a Josue pero no lo veía por ningún lado, aunque olía delicioso, había cocinado la cena, y estaba vestido muy elegante, de traje se veía tan apuesto

-Lista para tu cita? (me preguntó con una gran sonrisa)

-Jake (dije yo con una sonrisa mucho mas grande que la suya), y Josue?

-Sientate (dijo mientras me acercaba a la silla del comedor), Cheff! (llamo en voz alta)

Josué se acercó con una bandeja mas pesada que él, y con un traje de cocinero con gorro incluido y una gran sonrisa que le hacía juego

-Buenas noches Señora (dijo colocando la bandeja en la mesa), le prepare la especialidad de la casa Macarrones con queso

Mi sonrisa era única, esto era muchísimo mas especial que nuestra cita en el restaurant

-Me encanta verte sonreír (me dijo Jake besando mi mano)

-Ustedes me hacen tan feliz (dije mientras Jake ayudaba a nuestro hijo a sentarse en una de las sillas)

-Ese es el punto no? (pregunto Josué confundido, lo que hizo que jake y yo nos riéramos)

Pasamos una excelente velada, comiendo la deliciosa cena que habían preparado los hombres de mi vida….


	41. Chapter 41 ELLA MARCA LA DIFERENCIA

PoV Bella

"Maravillosa sensación", le dije a mi esposo mientras el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, se sentía muy bien, me sentía muy bien y por la gran sonrisa que no desaparecía de la cara de Edward desde que llegamos sé que él también se siente muy bien, la isla Esme es mágica definitivamente, no se cuento tiempo hemos estado aquí, ¿Quién puede llevar la cuenta si todo el tiempo él me lleva a otros lugares?.

Ya habíamos hablado con la familia, Emma había nacido, y todos estaban bien, era fantástico, poder disfrutar un tiempo así, con todas las cosas en calma y bajo control, aunque los extrañaba demasiado, "Extraño a todos", pensé mientras se ocultaba el sol

-Yo igual cielo (dijo mientras nos levantábamos de la orilla). No quiero terminar la Luna de miel, pero yo creo que es hora de ir a casa

-EDWARD! (lo miré sorprendida), como es posible que me hayas leído la mente? (dije tratando de colocar mi falsa cara, pero no lo logré, él solo rodo sus ojos)

-Jamás aprenderás a actuar verdad? (dijo mientras colocaba una gran sonrisa torcida y muy sexi)

-BASTA! (le dije colocando mis manos en su cara). Si veo esa sonrisa no voy a estar en condiciones para poder hablar, y voy a hacer que tu tampoco estés en condiciones

-Tu no me ayudas mucho estando así (dijo mientras señalaba que estaba completamente desnuda)

-Ok, entonces para no volver a comenzar (sabia que si nos dejábamos llevar nunca íbamos a salir de aquí), tu te quedas aquí y yo voy a entrar a darme una ducha y a vestirme para irnos (dije entrando a la casa, no quería darle ninguna oportunidad)

-Bella (dijo afuera del baño). Sabes cuantas veces hemos intentado frenar esto?, sabes cuantas veces hemos tratado de ir a Rio y no hemos podido? (se oia desesperado)

-Si cielo, se que es difícil separarnos, pero piensa en Nessie y en Anthony, son nuestros hijos tenemos que verlos y conocer a Emma

-Bella (estaba siendo persuasivo, él sabia como convencerme). Ellos siempre van a estar ahí, y si vamos no vamos a estar solos nunca y no vamos a ser libres de hacer todo lo que hacemos aquí

-Cielo (dije saliendo ya de la ducha). Es justo que vayamos a casa, ya tendremos otro periodo de vacaciones, estas peor que Emmett

-Es difícil controlarse Bella (se oía el sufrimiento en su voz tenía que hacer algo)

Salí muy rápido del baño y agarré el celular, marque el numero de Nessie, tenia que asegurarme que no nos ivamos a quedar otros días en nuestro paraíso, que masoquista era

-Hola Nessie! (dije antes de que ella hablara), te tenemos una gran sorpresa, tu padre y yo nos vamos en una hora para casa

-Enserio? (la cara de Edward era de película, estaba totalmente sorprendido)

-Si hija, ya nos hacen mucha falta

-MAAAMIIIi! (ahora si escuché la expresión que esperaba), ustedes me hacen mucha falta que bien que por fin vienen ya era justo, Emmett anda todo el día peleando porque el también quiere ir de Luna de miel a la isla, y la abuela se va a contentar mucho, puedo contarles a todos?

-Si claro hija cuéntaselo a todos, yo tengo que colgar voy a terminar de arreglarme

Después que colgué con Nessie, me di cuenta que Edward estaba listo, y no teníamos nada de maletas así que fuimos directamente al aeropuerto, ya los pasajes estaban apartados, y en todo el trayecto Edward no me dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, me sentía muy mal por todo esto, peor teníamos que salir de ahí era en ese momento o nunca, y aunque me dolía mucho que mi ángel estuviera molesto también tenía que pensar en nuestra familia, subimos al avión y él solo se sentó y cerró sus ojos, eso era el colmo, no podía estar tan molesto

-Le ofrezco una almohada a su novio? (dijo la aeromoza)

-No gracias, es mejor no despertarlo (le dije yo con una sonrisa y ella se retiró)

Tenia seis horas de viaje, SEIS HORAS, y Edward seguía haciéndose el dormido, estaba frustrada, obstinada, amargada y triste, "Edward Cullen, háblame", nada no se movía ni un milímetro, me levanté totalmente cansada de la situación, entré al baño, no era tan pequeño ya que estábamos en primera clase, y no había mucha gente, lave mi cara, era una costumbre muy humana, ya que mi cara ahora siempre lucia perfecta, pasé los dedos por mi cabello, aunque este no lo necesitara, pero me distraía necesitaba calmarme, cuando sentí el olor del culpable de mi amargura, estaba al otro lado de la puerta, escuche que respiro profundamente y entró del golpe, tenia una cara muy torturada, y sus ojos completamente negros, pero no por que tenia sed, estábamos completamente satisfechos, se acercó a mi y me beso con mucha pasión….

"EDWARD PORQUE ME HACES ESTO?", dije yo mientras miraba lo que había quedado de mi chaqueta, estaba completamente destruida

-Bella, (dijo ahora mas feliz), te necesitaba, realmente es muy difícil no hablarte y tenerte al lado, no poder tocarte ni nada

-Pero no lo hacías por que no querías

-Estaba molesto contigo, es que acaso no te gustaba estar alla? (en sus ojos se veía mucha tristeza)

-AMOR! (dije yo colocando mi mano en su cara). Me encantó, eso fue mas de lo que pude pedir, pero piensa en la familia, no pienses que hice eso porque estaba cansada de estar contigo, eso jamás pasará, recuerda que tu y yo por toda la eternidad (ya estaba apareciendo en su cara una sonrisa), yo llame a Nessie para asegurarme que ni siquiera yo misma arruinara todo para volver a casa

Ya estaba todo arreglado, Edward tenia una sonrisa por fin de nuevo estaba sonriendo, "Porque sonríes?", le pregunte en mi mente, ya estábamos aterrizando

-Estoy muy ansioso por verlos a todos de nuevo (dijo besando mi mano)

Edward también los extrañaba, cuando bajamos del avión estaban esperándonos Jacob y Nessie, con una gran sonrisa, y Nessie estaba loca por ponerse a dar salticos, se vía lo emocionada que estaba, Edward me agarro la mano y su sonrisa era inigualable, la adoración que sentía por su hija no había cambiado desde que nació, todavía colocaba esa mirada de extrema devoción cuando hablaba de ella o la veía

-LOS EXTRAÑE TANTOO! (dijo abrazándonos)

-Hola princesa, nosotros a ti también (le contesto Edward)

-Vaya Bells, esta vez esperaba verte con un enorme vientre de embarazada, ya sabes para no romper con la tradición (dijo Jacob detrás de Nessie)

-JAKEE! (dije mientras lo abrazaba, aunque olía horrible ya todos estábamos acostumbrados)

-Pero no te veo para nada bronceado brillitos, están seguros que estaban en la soleada Isla esme? (pregunto mientras Nessie sujetaba del brazo a Edward)

-Jacob! (dijo Edward serio, ya iba a comenzar, Edward odiaba que Jacob le dijera así)

-JACOB BLACK! (dijo Nessie molesta), no comiences deja que lleguen a la casa por lo menos

El viaje fue duro, las bromas de Jacob, las rabias de Edward, y la energía de Nessie, llegamos a la URB y todos estaban esperando afuera, Josué estaba enorme ahora aparentaba unos 10 años, tim aparentaba unos 7, era hermoso tenía una gran sonrisa y los ojos de un gris muy peculiar, y Robert, mi consentido estaba en los brazos de Esme, aparentaba tener un año y medio y su sonrisa no cambiaba nunca. Estaban todos reunidos, él único que faltaba era Peter, Esme me comentó que estaba con Sabrina en Estados Unidos, todos nos abrazaron, no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que los extrañaba, Nessie no soltaba a Edward, y yo ahora tenía en mis brazos a la nueva integrante de la familia, Emma era una preciosura, aunque estaba dormida, Verónica me contó muy orgullosa que los ojos de la bebe cambiaban de color dependiendo de su estado de animo, y que su color natural era un violeta

-Jamás en mi vida había visto unos ojos así (dijo Edward muy sorprendido cuando la bebe comenzó a abrir sus ojos)

-Impresionante verdad? (dijo Ray embelesado viendo a su hija)

Robert aún no dominaba su poder, así que en estos momentos Edward no podía leer la mente, ninguno de nosotros tenía su poder, aunque era un poco incomodo al parecer ya todos estaban acostumbrados, fuimos hasta nuestra casa por fin, nada había cambiado en ella

-Te arrepientes de haber venido? (le pregunte cuando entrabamos a nuestro cuarto)

-La verdad no, aunque me encanto estar así contigo, los extrañaba bastante, Carlisle quiere hablar conmigo voy a estar en su oficina (dijo dándome un beso), no me extrañes

Entré al gran guardarropas que tenia, necesitaba quitarme esta ropa, aun olía a playa, escogí algo cómodo, que se que a ninguna les iba a gustar,

-MAMA! (Nessie estaba acercándose a la habitación con Sarah)

Escuché que entraron a la gran habitación asi que salí del armario

-Hola mis niñas como están? (dije sentándome junto a ellas en nuestra gran cama)

-Veníamos a proponerte algo (dijo Sarah jugando con el nuevo anillo que Edward me había regalado)

-Ya sabes de la gran casa que Verónica cambio en Italia para los niños verdad? (me preguntó Nessie)

-Si, Esme me contó, eso fue una muy buena idea

-Bueno, Verónica quiere ir para ver cómo van las cosas, y nosotras somos las únicas que no la conocemos así que nos dijo que la acompañáramos, ya que casi todos se van para Volterra y los abuelos se van para Inglaterra a arreglar lo de su estadía}.

-Edward también tiene que ir a Volterra? (pregunte yo muy aburrida)

-Si, se van Jasper y Alice, Nahuel, Ray, Anthony Samuel Tom Jake (dijo Nessie aburrida también), Rose y Emmett están planeando irse para la Isla, y sería divertido conocer la gran casa y pasar un tiempo en Italia, te imaginas todo lo que podemos comprar?

-SIIII! (vi como le brillaban los ojos a Sarah), además no serán muchos días estaremos allá mientras ellos estén en Volterra, y por el clima no nos tendríamos que preocupar, Laura también quiere ir así que Tim va con nosotras

-Me parece perfecto, pero iría también Amelia con el bebe?

-Si, también quiere ir, y así los niños jugarían con otros seria fantástico (dijo Nessie), voy a preparar las maletas, también tengo que preparar la de Jake (dijo levantándose de la cama), voy a avisarle a Verónica que si iremos todas (dijo mientras salía)

-Y eso? (me preguntó Sarah todavía jugando con el anillo), es nuevo jamás lo había visto

-Si! (dijo yo mientras sonreía inevitablemente), me lo dio Edward cuando apenas teníamos un día en la Isla, se suponía que estábamos de Luna de Miel así que nos volvimos a cazar

-QUEEE! (dijo Sarah muy sorprendida). Te casaste de nuevo y no fuiste capaz de invitarnos a tu boda?

-No cielo, si me case pero solo fuimos Edward y yo, fue algo mucho mas intimo, sin ceremonia ni nada

-Que romántico! (dijo Sarah acostándose a mi lado de nuevo)

-Y como te va en tu vida de casada? (le pregunte divertida, sabia que había tenido muchos inconvenientes con las tareas de la casa)

-Hay abuelita, (dijo escondiendo la cara entre las almohadas), ya no tenemos mucha ropa, si supieras todos los desastres que hice mientras estábamos en La Push y con la familia de Emily, además que siempre estamos destruyendo toda la ropa cuando entramos en fase, y aún no se cocinar, me queda horrible la comida, Samuel me va a votar de la casa yo creo que hemos rebajado como diez kilos

-JAJAJA! (dije yo quitándole las almohadas de encima), cariño Samuel te ama, y no te sientas tan mal, ya sabes que eso siempre pasa, por culpa de tu mama que siempre te hacía todo, además a ella también le pasaron muchas cosas no te a contado?

-SIII! (dijo ella riéndose ahora), pero es que ella lo hace todo tan bien al igual que tu y la abuela Esme y Rose, y todas yo soy un desastre

-Tranquila cielo, yo te voy a enseñar a cocinar, ya lo veras, vas a ser incluso mejor que nosotras

-GRACIASSSS! (dijo abrazándome ), Te extrañaba mucho abuela, no sabes lo difícil que es controlar a veces a mama, (dijo mientras escuche que alguien venía)

-Si amor, yo también te extrañe mucho, y te aseguro que lo se perfectamente, menos mal llegaste tu y así nos ayudamos (dije mientras le daba besos en su cabeza, y llegó el olor de Samuel), creo que te vienen a buscar

Miramos la puerta esperando que él entrara

-HOLA! (dijo medio apenado). Preciosa tu mama esta histérica, entró a nuestro armario y se dio cuenta de la ropa

-HAYYYY! (dijo asustada levantándose), vamos (dijo corriendo al lado de Samuel y casi arrastrándolo fuera de la casa)

Estaba preocupada, Nessie a veces era muy dramática con las cosas, y no quería saber si Alice se enteraba de eso, decidí bajar a mi estudio, era maravilloso sentirme en casa de nuevo con todos mis libros, este era mi espacio, Edward rara vez venia a leer, él tenía su propio estudio con un gran piano y cuando no estábamos juntos se dedicaba a tocar y a componer nuevas canciones, aunque ya me sabía de memoria este libro, lo volví a sacar, "Cumbres barras cosas", decía en una portada muy dañada ya, este libro lo tengo desde que era humana y en ese entonces ya estaba bastante acabado, encendí la chimenea, aunque no necesitaba el calor de ella me hacía sentir muy cómoda, apague la luz y me senté a un lado de ella.

Llevaba una hora leyendo, jamás me cansaría de esta historia cuando me llegó la esencia de Edward, escuché más cerca sus paso y como abría con cuidado la puerta, no quite la mirada de la pagina que leía, él entró y no hizo ningún ruido, se sentó frente a mí y sabía que estaba mirándome fijamente, intuía que tenía una gran sonrisa, termine de leer la pagina del libro y pase para la otra, él aun no decía nada, era como si estuviera completamente sola frente a una hermosa estatua, Edward todavía tenia algo contra los clásicos, aunque una vez me dio que no era así que solo le encantaba hacerme enojar, seguí leyendo disimulando que él no estaba ahí, esperando y deseando a que se acercara, pero nada, a este punto seguro ya se dio cuenta que no estoy leyendo ya que no e volteado la pagina, cerré el libro y lo mire, abrí la boca para protestar por tanta distancia, pero la cerré, yo era la que estaba ignorándolo, me perdí en sus ojos, y en su piel se veía maravillosa con solo la luz que producía la chimenea, le sonreí diciéndole que se acercara y que lo necesitaba, y el a cambio me dio una sonrisa torcida muy sexy, se levantó del sofá, PORFINN, pensé con una sonrisa de victoria, se acercó a mí y me levanto del sillón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en nuestra gran cama besándonos con mucho amor…

-EDDIEEE! (escuchamos que Emmett estaba gritando fuera de nuestra casa)

-QUEEE! (dijo Edward muy obstinado asomándose por la ventana), no me llames así Emmett no sabes lo ridículo que se escucha

-Eddie yo te lo digo por cariño (escuché como Edward gruñía muy bajo), tienen que bajar para que se despidan ya vamos saliendo

-Vez por eso era mejor la soledad de la Isla (dijo mientras nos vestíamos), no sabes todo lo que tuve que soportar en la oficina de Carlisle

-Lo se amor, pero así es nuestra familia y así la amamos (dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y salimos de nuestra casa)

-BELLSSS! (dijo Emmett cuando me vio). No me extrañes bellita, y cuida mucho a Eddie (dijo abrazándolo a él haciendo que toda la familia se riera)

-Bueno chicos ya está bien, cuídense mucho y no olviden llamar (les dijo Esme mientras se despedía)

Rose se despidió de cada uno y Emmett se veía tan ansioso que lo único que hacia era gritar desde el auto que se apuraran, se iban en avión hasta la Isla Ray Verónica y Emma los iban a llevar.

-Vaya pequeño por fin nos dejas usar nuestros poderes (dijo Edward alzando a Robert). Se van para Italia? (preguntó mi esposo viéndome, seguro ya lo había leído de la mente de alguien)

-Si amor, mientras ustedes estén en Volterra

-Esme deberíamos ir a terminar de organizar todo (dijo Carlisle a Esme, ellos estaban comprando y arreglando una casa en Inglaterra Peter y ellos se iban a vivir allá por un tiempo)

-Bella podrías quedarte un momento con Robert? (dijo Amelia), queremos ir a cazar

-CLARO QUE SI! (dije ahora alzando al bebe), yo te cuidare

Ya era de noche, y teníamos nuestros poderes, Nessie Sarah y Alice estaban con el problema de la ropa, mañana partiríamos a Italia en nuestro gran avión, primero iríamos a el refugio y después ellos se irían a Volterra, al parecer estaban todos ansiosos.

PoV Jasper

-Jazz prométeme que nos vas a jugar ajedrez con mas nadie (Emmett estuvo todo el día siguiéndome para todos lados, según él tenía que despedirse)

-Emmett, cuantas veces me has hecho prometerte eso hoy? (le dije ya irritado, ni siquiera en mi propia casa podía estar tranquilo)

-No lo se Jasper no llevo la cuenta, pero prométemelo

-Te lo prometo Emmett (le dije rindiéndome)

-OH JAZZZ! (dijo abrazándome), no me extrañes mucho, tienes que cuidar a todos

Emmett se fue por fin, así que decidí buscar mis primeros diarios, cuando aún estaba en el ejercito escribía muy seguido todo lo que acontecía a mi alrededor, y aunque yo sabía que eso me traía muy malos recuerdos y cargos de conciencia por el periodo en que estuve bajo las ordenes de María los tenía que leer para poder llegar a mi objetivo. Llevaba leyendo unas horas, cuando me llegó el olor de Sophi, era una combinación perfecta de los olores de Alice y mío

-Hola! (dijo sentándose a mi lado y recostando su cabeza en mis hombros). Que lees?

-Estoy leyendo mis antiguos diarios, te vez aburrida?

-SIIII! (dijo tapando su cara con las manos), estoy muy aburrida Nahuel se fue con Tom y Jacob al taller, y todos están ocupando arreglando sus cosas para el viaje y no poder usar mi poder me molesta mucho

-Te entiendo (dije mientras colocaba el libro a un lado), Robert aún no puede controlar eso pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, tu tampoco lo hacias cuando estabas así de pequeña

-Si ya lo sé, y tu donde lo controlaste?, nunca fuiste un bebe, bueno si fuiste un bebe pero hace 160 años? (dijo mientras yo abrazaba a mi pequeña)

-Yo tengo 167 años (dije muy orgulloso), y lo aprendí cuando estaba en el ejercito de Maria

-Cuando tenias que controlar todos esos neófitos?, no era difícil?

-Era muy difícil, los vampiros nuevos son muy difíciles de controlar, ellos no era como fue con Bella y con Amelia, por lo general transformaban a quien fuera con tal que fuera una buena oportunidad sin importarles si tenían familia o una vida por delante, a un vampiro se le puede enseñar que se controle muy rápido, pero imaginate a 15 de ellos, entonces ahí aprendí a usar mi poder para poder sobrevivir ya que si ellos quisieran pudieron destruirme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya saben los fuertes que son

-Si, y nunca mas volviste a ver a Maria?

-No, ni la menciones si no quieres ver a Alice todo el día refunfuñando por ahí (Ella me miró confusa aunque no tenia mi poder sabía muy bien como leer las emociones de las personas con solo ver sus caras), ya sabes que cuando estaba con ella yo adoraba el suelo que pisaba (dije un poco avergonzado) yo no conocía otra forma de vida

-Mi mama celosa (dijo riendo), eso tendría que verlo

-No Sophi, no la hagas sufrir

-La amas? (yo sabia por donde venia desde muy pequeña le encantaba que le contara la historia de cómo nos conocimos, bueno de cómo ella me conoció a mi).

-Ella es todo para mi, al igual que tu (dije dándole un beso en la frente)

-Me puedes contar la historia? (dijo con la cara que Alice ponía cuando quería algo)

-Bueno después de darme cuenta que esa era la vida que no quería me fui con Peter y Charlotte, pero yo me sentía muy mal por ser un monstruo tanto para los humanos como pasa los vampiros, y ese sentimiento no se acabó mientras viví con ellos ya que aún seguía matando seres humanos para poder vivir

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso (dijo con cara de sufrimiento),

-No te aflijas hija, mira lo feliz que soy ahora y si no hubiera vivido todo eso no hubiese podido conocer a tu mama ni a la familia y tu no hubieses existido, todo valió la pena

-Si, pero sigue contando (dijo muy entusiasmad jamás se cansaría de esta historia)

-Me separe de la pareja, y trate en lo posible de no alimentarme, pero era muy difícil, estuve vagando por ahí, un día hubo un gran tormenta y yo me encontraba en Filadelfia, hace unos 62 años, me sentía muy raro puesto que yo nunca salía de día, entré a una pequeña cafetería ya que era sospechoso que un hombre se quedara bajo la torrencial lluvia, por suerte para mi la cafetería estaba un poco vacía, estaba muy preocupado ya que tenia varios días sin alimentarme y tenia bastante sed (Vi como la sonrisa de Sophi crecía cada vez mas, estaba llegando a nuestra parte favorita cuando escuche los delicados y rápidos pasos de mi esposa).

-Que hacen chicos? (dijo sentándose en mis piernas)

-Estaba contándome la historia de cuando se conocieron (le respondió Sophi)

-HAYY! (dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa), todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que te vi (dijo mirándome a los ojos, Alice era todo para mi), tuve una visión de este apuesto hombre muy solitario por los boques, en su cara podía ver la tristeza y el sufrimiento que tenia, y a pesar de que tenía muchas cicatrices y se veía muy peligroso yo necesitaba abrazarlo y confortarlo, lo ame desde el primer momento en que lo ví (dijo como si yo no estuviera a su lado ya que miraba a Sophi) la visión me mostró que se estaba acercando a una cafetería, y después de buscar y buscar mucho la cafetería llegué a ella, era exactamente como me la había visto, pero no sabía exactamente en que momento llegaría, así que me escondía muy cerca, esperando a que llegara una tormenta, espere y espere y no aparecía aun

-QUE LINDOO! (dijo Sophi muy emocionada)

-NO INTERRUMPAS (dijo Alice colocando su pequeño dedo en la boca de nuestra hija cosa que me hizo mucha gracia). En la noche vi como se estaba acercando una gran tormenta, y en la mañana estaba todo perfecto como en mi visión, así que entre a la cafetería a esperarte (dijo ahora mirándome a mi)

-Cuando entré a la cafetería me dio el susto de mi vida (dijo y ahora todos estábamos riendo)

-Yo estaba sentando en una silla esperando y me llegó su olor, sabia que era el hombre de mi vida, y ya sabes como soy simplemente no me pude controlar (dijo con una gran sonrisa), estaba tan emocionada de que por fin lo tenia frente a mi, y era muchísimo mejor que verlo por una visión

-La tome de las manos cuando me di cuenta que estaba esperándome a mi, y sentí algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido, la amé era lo que esperaba y lo que tanto buscaba, eres maravillosa Alice (y eso se quedaba corto a todo lo que significaba para mi)

-Tu también Jaz! (dijo riendo), después salimos de ahí y comenzamos a conocernos, cosas secundarias porque yo sabia que lo amaba (dijo perdida en mis ojos)

-Yo también sabía que la amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo así que le conté toda mi historia y ella me contó la suya

-Y después le dimos el susto de la vida a toda la familia (dijo Alice muy divertida)

-Hay me encanta esa historia! (dijo Sophi muy contenta). Voy a buscar a Nahuel (dijo desapareciendo)

Soophi desapareció y yo me perdí en los ojos de mi esposa, era algo imposible pero podía ver en ellos toda nuestra historia, era algo extraño cuando estábamos en ese estado solíamos durar horas y horas así. Sentí las emociones de mi esposa, muchas y muy intensas, pasión amor felicidad, otra vez mis poderes habían llegado, no pude aguantar más y nos besamos con deseo y amor…

-Jaz! (dijo cuando acariciando mi pecho estábamos en nuestra cama), porque decidiste por fin buscar a alguien de tu familia? (Esa era la razón por la que había sacado mis viejos diarios)

-No lo se, simplemente tengo curiosidad por saber que a pasado con ellos, que viste en tu visión?

-Tu y yo en Texas esperando a que se hiciera de noche

-Seria un bueno lugar donde comenzar, se supone que nací allá

-Jazz tu enserio quieres ir a Volterra? (dijo con cara de aburrida pero feliz)

-Alice, si vamos a ir o no? (dije mientras nos vestiamos)

-NOOO! (dijo dando brinquitos), tu has decidido que no amor, y en cambio nos vamos a buscar a tus familiares, pero solo nos veo a nosotros dos, yo quiero que Sophi nos acompañe (dijo haciendo un puchero)

-Ya le preguntaste? (le pregunté cuando otra vez no sentí nada, Robert de nuevo nos quito todo)

-No pero ya no puedo ver que va a responder (dijo exasperada), será mejor que le pregunte (dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios)…..


	42. Chapter 42 VIOLETA

PoV Veronica

Abrí mis ojos ya era un nuevo día, vi a esposo con una gran sonrisa, estaba mirándome pero muy apartado de mi, cuando abrí la boca para protestar me hizo señas que hiciera silencio y señaló un pequeño bulto lila, Emma, mi bebe estaba durmiendo en medio de los dos, era maravilloso, trate de traer con mi poder la bata que estaba en el piso, ya que estaba completamente desnuda, pero no sirvió, Robert debe estar haciendo de las suyas, me levanté con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y la recogí, estaba un poco fría así que aproveche ir a la cocina a buscar café, hoy había sido muy diferente, se suponía que Emma se despertaba en la madrugada y yo me levantaba a alimentarla y a volver a dormirla, después dormía junto a mi en nuestra cama, esta vez Ray lo hizo, me sentía orgullosa ya estaba avanzando, los primeros días que estuvo aquí con nosotros no se atrevía a alzarla porque pensaba que le iba a hacer daño

-Café? (dijo Ray recostándose de la puerta de la cocina)

-Hola amor buenos días (Dije acercándome a él)

-Como dormiste?

-Bien amor, le diste comida a la bebe? (dije sorprendida mientras me abrazaba)

-Si, cuando escuché que se estaba comenzando a despertar busque la comida y se la dí la pasie un rato y se quedó dormida y la acosté junto a ti, tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta, y quería que te despertaras, es injusto, yo no duermo así que puedo hacer eso ya no me da miedo (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti amor (dije volviendo a besar sus labios). Es raro no tener a mama rondando por ahí (dije cuando recordé que anoche los habíamos dejado en el aeropuerto)

-Si, es raro, tu papa estaba muy emocionado con volar el avion hasta Italia, recuerda que paso todos esos días leyendo como se hacia

-SI, pero me imagino que para el mas importante es estar solo con mi mama ya sabes como son ese par, deberíamos subir todavía me falta arreglar unas cosas para el viaje, Laura Nessie y Amelia me dieron mucha ropa que ya no les queda a los bebes, y hay unos juguetes, mi mama me dijo que podía llevar unas cajas de ropa que estaban en el ático de la abuela, todavía no e organizado nada de eso

-Si quieres te ayudo con todo

-Mejor quédate con la bebe y yo termino eso rápido

Subimos hasta nuestra habitación y él se sentó con su computadora junto a nuestra hija que todavía dormida, ya tenia lista la ropa que me iba a poner, y la que se iba a poner Ray y la de mi bebe, la recogí y fui directo a darme una ducha, no podía creer todo lo que mi vida había cambiado, ahora me sentía tan feliz, tan completa, Emma era preciosa y gracias a dios todo salió bien después del principio de aborto no me imagino mi vida sin ella, era muy tierna, y muy inteligente, pero tenia algo espectacular, sus ojos, la primera vez que la vi los tenia completamente azules, muy parecido al color de Sophi, pero ahora están agarrando un tono violeta, jamás en mi vida había visto alguien con los ojos de ese color, pero eran lindos, por lo menos no era rojos como el de los Vampiros que se alimentaban de humanos, Edward me dijo que sus ojos tenían mucho que ver con su poder, pero todavía no distinguía cual era, y no lo había manifestado gracias a que Robert por lo general nos privaba a todos de nuestros dones.

Salí del baño y vestí adentro no quería tentar a Ray, salí y le tire un beso, ví que la bebe estaba comenzando a despertar, me acerque a ella al igual que Ray para ver cuando abriera sus ojos.

-Buenas días princesa (le dijo Ray cuando ya podíamos ver sus ojos violeta), jamás me cansaré de ver tus hermosos ojos pequeña

Ella siempre era muy tranquila, casi nunca se escuchaba llorar, y nosotros nunca le dábamos oportunidad para que lo hiciera, pero me había dado cuenta hace algunos días que sus ojos cambiaron de color cuando lloró

-Ray, déjala un momento (dije mientras lo alejaba de ella y me miraba con una cara confusion). Quiero ver una cosa amor, porque no bajas a buscar su biberón?

Ray me hizo caso, la bebe tomaba una extraña formula que el abuelo le preparó, era lo mismo que nosotros tomábamos cuando éramos unos bebes, la bebe comenzó a moverse mas y mas y comenzó a quejarse

-Amor pero que pasa? (dijo Ray mientras entraba, se le notaba ansioso). Porque no la podemos alzar?

-Porque creo que si llora sus ojos van a cambiar de color cielo, solo quiero ver, esperemos a que llore y le damos su comida

La bebe comenzó a llorar, y casi lloro del sentimiento que me produjo, Ray la levantó y observamos su carita ahora sus ojos no eran de ese tono violeta sino azules como los míos

-Son como los tuyos (dijo Ray sorprendido), Ya bebe toma (dijo mientras le daba su biberón). Porque te cambian los ojos de color princesa?

Terminé de arreglarme y salí del cuarto, Ray le estaba leyendo a Emma, me dirigí directamente a la casa de Edward, él podía leerle la mente a mi hija y seguro tendría mas idea que yo de porque le pasaba eso

-Hola! (dije entrando a la sala), hay alguien aquí?

-Hola Verónica (dijo Bella bajando por las escaleras), como amaneciste?, y la bebe?

-Esta con Ray, tengo que arreglar alguna ropa que hemos dejado y juguetes, y Edward?

-Esta con Carlisle en su oficina, si quieres te ayudo con todo lo que tengas que hacer yo ya termine de arreglar nuestras cosas

Bella y yo fuimos a la casa de la abuela, comenzaríamos por ahí, pero antes de subir al ático entramos a la oficina del abuelo

-Hola preciosa como amaneciste?, y la bebe? (me pregunto el abuelo, exactamente lo mismo que bella)

-Bien se quedo con Ray, Edward (dije girando para verlo), Haz podido leerle la mente a mi hija? (me di cuenta que todos me miraban extraño así que comencé por el principio). Esta mañana me fijé que Emma cambió de color sus ojos, algo así como lo que le pasa a Tim, pero a ella no solo se le oscurecieron sino que cambiaron de color completamente eran un color muy parecido al mío, y estaba pensando que tal vez pueda ser algo malo, abuelo tenemos que hacerle exámenes

-Tranquila hija (dijo la abuela abrazándome), no creo que sea algo malo tal vez es solo su don,

-La verdad no he podido leerle mucho la mente, solo sé que es feliz, nos reconoce a todos, es muy inteligente puede entender todo lo que le decimos, pero nada más, y estoy de acuerdo con Esme, no creo que tenga algo malo tal vez es su don

-Deberíamos enseñarle a Robert a controlar su poder, es bastante difícil no tenerlo (Dijo Alice apareciendo de repente junto a Jasper)

-E estado trabajando en eso,(dijo Edward), pero es un poco difícil llevara tiempo

-Verónica nosotros no vamos a ir contigo a Italia (Dijo Jasper), Sophi Nahuel Alice y yo pensamos en ir a Texas quiero saber que fue de mi familia

-Bueno, ya tendrán oportunidad de conocer mi gran obra (dije con una sonrisa), Vamos? (pregunte mirando a Bella)

Subimos al ático de la casa y habían muchas cajas, comenzamos a revisar cuales eran de ropa y juguetes así que comenzamos a seleccionar

-Yo pensaba que Esme había regalado toda la ropa de ustedes (dijo Bella al ver todo lo que habíamos juntado), al parecer no fue así.

-Si, es bastante, pero esta genial no crees?, se van a alegrar mucho con todo esto, no sé si podamos subir esto al avión, (dije algo confusa)

-No hay problema, lo podemos colocar afuera junto a la piscina y cuando lleven todo el equipaje al avión lo verán

Comenzamos a bajar todas las cajas, teníamos que hacer varios viajes, todos aun estaban en la oficina del abuelo, bella era muchísimo más rápida que yo y eso era un punto a mi favor, tenía que terminar rápido todo esto para cambiar a Emma, Ray no sabía la ropa que iba a usar hoy

-Te ayudo? (dijo Tom saliendo de la oficina del abuelo)

-Si, tenemos que sacar todas las cajas del ático, y colocarlas junto a la piscina

Edward Tom y el abuelo terminaron de bajar todo, y me aseguré que todos estuvieran listos así que comenzaron a montar todo en el avión, Ray tenia a Emma en sus brazos y aún seguía con la pijama, si mi mama viera esto me la quitaría y la reclamaría como su hija

-Amor dámela tengo que cambiarla antes de que alguna loca la vea (dije mientras extendía mis brazos para que mi esposo la colocara)

-Hola pequeña como te fue con tu papa? (le dije mientras íbamos a nuestra casa)

Comencé a tararearle la canción que Edward había compuesto para Ray y para mí, eso parecía gustarle mucho busque su ropa y la cambié, estaba muy contenta de nuevo tenía sus ojos violeta

-Porque te cambian los ojos de color pequeña?, que don tienes? (le pregunte cuando salíamos de su habitación)

Vi como cerraba sus ojos como si estuviera muy cansada y apunto de dormir, pero era extraño, me detuve justo en la puerta de la casa, podía ver como todos están montando las cosas en el avión, mire la cara de mi hija y aún seguía así

-RAYYYYY! (grite y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba a mi lado). La bebe mira como esta

Edward y el abuelo llegaron y fuimos hasta la casa del abuelo, cuando llegamos allá tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y exactamente de mi color

-Está bien (dijo el abuelo terminando de revisarla), sus signos vitales son normales

-Pero entonces porque se puso así? (pregunto mi esposo tomándola de la cama del abuelo)

-Ya sé que poder tiene, es impresionante (dijo Edward totalmente sorprendido), ella puede absorber poderes, se puso así porque estaba absorbiendo tu poder Verónica (dijo mientras entraba toda la familia a la habitación), por eso tiene el mismo color de tus ojos

-Emma! (dijo Esme totalmente sorprendida)

-QUE GENIALLL! (dijo Jacob), eres asombrosa pequeñita

-Porque no intentamos que absorba el poder de otra persona? (dijo mi esposo), Emma trata de hacerlo con Nessie (dijo mientras se la daba a Nessie)

La bebe otra vez se vía extraña, pereciera que se quedara dormida y yo estaba estática, yo sabía que mi hija era especial pero me estoy dando cuenta que es asombrosamente especial, cuando por fin abrió sus ojos completamente eran ahora chocolate, del mismo color de los ojos de Nessie

-Quiere que la alces (dijo Edward mirándome)

Me acerque y Nessie me la dio, Ray se coloco a mi lado y tomo su manita, ella acerco su mano a mi cuello y comenzamos a ver muchas imágenes, de nosotros, Ray riendo yo riendo, los tres en la cama, estaba tratando de decir que nos amaba?

-Si (respondió Edward), así usa su poder Nessie pero ella aún lo tiene?, trata de usarlo

Nessie tomo la mano de Jacob y le mostró algunas cosas porque la sonrisa de él era inigualable

-Estoy de acuerdo amor (le respondió él)

-Entonces ella absorbe los poderes de las personas pero no se los quita (dijo el abuelo con el seño fruncido, estaba pensando)

Quedamos todos en silencio, Emma aún tenía los ojos color chocolate y estaba pasando imágenes desde que nació, nos estaba diciendo que extrañaba a mis padres, cuando escuchamos la risa de Robert, todo fijamos la vista en él y se acabaron las imágenes, Amelia lo tenía en sus brazos y Edward Jasper Sophi Nessie Bella hicieron cara de sorprendidos

-Que paso? (pregunto la abuela confusa)

-Acaba de quitarnos los poderes otra vez, estoy pensando seriamente que lo hace a propósito (dijo Edward)

Mire a mi hija y tenía sus ojos normales, color violeta y tenía una linda sonrisa en su cara

-Robert cielo no puedes hacer eso (le dijo la abuela, y el bebe la miraba atentamente), tienes que saber controlarlo, los dones de tu familia son muy importantes, te gustaría que te quitaran tu poder? (la abuela lo estaba regañando, pero de la forma más tierna y maternal que solo ella podía hacer)

El bebe unió sus cejas y abrazo a su mama, cuando todos comenzaron a reír

-Gracias pequeño (dijo Bella acercándose a él y dándole un beso)

Después de darnos cuenta que Robert ya podía controlar su poder y que Emma tenía ese gran don terminaron de arreglar las cosas y subimos al avion, menos mal mi papa se fue no confiaba en que hiciera de piloto, en su lugar Tom y Jacob lo estaban llevando, gracias Tim no teníamos que preocuparnos por el sol, mi sobrinito era nos hacia la vida mas fácil.

-Y como has hecho para estar pendiente de que todo vaya bien con el refugio? (me pregunto bella sentándose a mi lado)

-Con ayuda de la abuela y mi mama, en realidad después que Ray no me dejaba ni mover por el embarazo me desconecte completamente, ellas eran las que hiceron todo el trabajo y ahora solo tengo que asegurarme que funcione correctamente

-Es maravillosa esa idea Veronica, deberíamos hacerles una gran donación de libros y podemos hacerles un programa especial para lectores (dijo muy entusiasmada)

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo, así me ayudarías con esas partes recreativas

-ENSERIO PUEDE? (pregunto Nessie sorprendida), yo estaba pensando que los niños deberían tener un programa muy estricto de música, es indispensable que aprendan algún instrumento

En realidad, el refugio no tenia nada de eso, mama y la abuela solo se encargaron de lo básico, la abuela me dijo que tenia que ir arreglando poco a poco eso pero segura ya todas se iban a encargar de algo

-Claro Nessie, el trabajo es tuyo eres la mejor para eso (le dij y me di cuenta que Emma tenia los del mismo color de los mios).

-Rose me contó que habían unas caballerizas y un lugar para un pequeño zoológico, yo puedo encargarme de eso (dijo Sarah sentándose en los pies de Bella), ya sé que a ustedes no les va muy bien con lo animales

-Y yo? (pregunto Laura al ver que se quedaba fuera de todo)

-Bueno, tenemos recreación, lecturas, animales y música, que mas podría faltar?

-Algo de deporte (dijo Amelia), yo podría encárgame de eso, siempre me gusto hacer educación física

-La abuela se encargó del aera de la cocina, y mi mama se encargó de buscarles buenas profesoras, todo lo demás complementaria

-Pero recordemos que son niños humanos, (dijo Bella preocupada), si alguno se cae o le pasa algo no hay enfermería?

-Yo me encargo de eso (dijo Laura con una sonrisa de victoria)

-Perfecto (dije mientras Josué comenzaba a jugar con Emma y ella absorvía su poder), eso me deja con el trabajo de hacer nada, solo supervisar

El viaje estuvo muy tranquilo, los niños jugaron y Emma iba de brazos en brazos experimentando todos los poderes de la familia, RAY Jacob y Tom estaban bastante entretenidos volando el avion Edward solo juagab con el cabello de Bella, y yo terminaba de arreglar todo, tenia que hacer algo que no quería, tenia que dejar entrar a la prensa a la casa, aunque ya Ray y yo ya no eramos la paeraja del año de vez en cuando salian artículos donde preguntaban por nosotros, aspi que decidimos que lo mejor era aparecer, y gracias a que Emma no crece tan rápido como lo hicimos nosotros podíamos mostrarla aunque el color de sus ojos era un problema

-QUERIDA FAMILIA SE LES AGRADECE SENTARSE Y CALLARSE LA BOCA NECESITAMOS CONCENTRACION AQUÍ YA VAMOS A ATERRIZAR (dijo Jacob por el altavoz). LES HABLO SU QUERIDO CAPITAN

Todos rodamos los ojos y nos sentamos Emma estaba en los brazos de Sophi y Ray por fin me dedico un poco de tiempo sentándose junto a mi

-No deberías ayudarles a aterrizar?, no confío mucho en ellos amor (le dije preocupada cuando ví que solo quedaban Tom Jacob y Samuel piloteando el avión)

-Tranquila, ellos saben lo que hacen recuerda que todos leímos todos esos manuales, es verdaderamente fantástico (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

El aterrizaje fue bastante horrible, gracias a la gracias de Jacob, pero por fin estábamos llegando a la casa, otra gran mansión de Ray, no tan grande como la que habíamos donado, apenas si quedaba espacio en los jardines para la pista de aterrizaje, pero la casa es sí tenia suficientes cuartos para la familia.

-Ray (pregunté mientras subíamos a nuestro cuarto él con todas las maletas y yo con mi hija que estaba dormida), alguna vez has contado cuantas casas y propiedades tienes? (le pregunte y el rió, jamás me había contado que tantas cosas tenia, ni que tantos negocios hacia, sabia que su principal negocio eran los hoteles, pero por el tiempo de casados descubrí que era un inversionista en la bolsa de valores)

-La verdad jamás me había preguntado eso preciosa, ya sabes que mi familia en su tiempo fue comerciante y era muy importante, así que teníamos varias propiedades y con todos estos años e acumulado más, los bienes raíces son buenas inversiones..

Ya todas estábamos instaladas en nuestra habitaciones, ya estaba todo organizado era muy fácil limpiar y ordenar cuando eres un vampiro, en menos de diez minutos estaba toda la casa limpia y reluciente

-Que falta? (pregunto Anthony mientras todos tomábamos asientos en la gran sala)

-Tenemos que ir por comida (dijo Sarah preocupada), tengo hambre y mi mama no quiere darme las galletas de Josué

-SON MIASSSS! (le dijo Josué que estaba sentado entre Nessie y Jacob). No seas glotona trae las tuyas como yo (se veía bastante molesto pero eso le causa un poco de risa a todos)

-TU NO TRAJISTE LAS TUYASS! (dijo Sarah como si fuera una niña al igual que el era bastante cómica la situación), te las trajo mi mama (dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua)

-Ya basta! (dijo Bella arruinando la situación), no es por correrlos chicos pero no se supone que tienen que ir a Volterra?

-Cuídate mucho y a la bebe, no la dejes sola (me decía Ray mientras me abrazaba antes de subir al avión)

-TU también amor, y tranquilo no se despegara de mi

Nos dimos un tierno beso, le dio un beso a la bebe y subió con todos los demás

-Y ahora? (preguntó Amelia un poco triste)

-Tenemos que ir de compras (dijo Nessie viendo a Sarah)

-Yo voy cariño (le dijo Bella)

-Yo también quiero ir, no tenemos nada que hacer y ellos se fueron (dijo Sophi)

Al final fuimos todas, nadie quería quedarse sola en esa enorme casa, el sol no se veía por ningún lado, pero ya pronto seria de noche completamente, fuimos en dos carros yo iba con Laura, Sophi, Amelia, Robert, Tim, y con Emma en mis brazos, ella estaba tranquila sus ojos eran violetas así que entendió la charla que le dí, no podía ir de persona en persona absorbiendo su poder, la abuela pensaría que es de mala educación

-Llegamos (dijo Sophi entusiasmada, era un gran centro comercial al que íbamos), podemos comprarle ropa a los niños

Entramos todas con los bebes, todos se nos quedaban viendo, pero era algo muy natural, todos los integrantes de mi familia eran hermosos, Sophi era completamente tierna, Bella era sencilla, Laura era chica mala definitivamente, Amelia parecía una niña rica, se veía completamente delicada de vampiro a pesar de que era mucho más fuerte, Sarah era cálida, de ese tipo de persona con la cual es muy fácil congeniar, Nessie era muy hermosa, con el mismo color de cabello de Edward y los mejores rasgos de Bella

-Por donde comenzamos? (pregunto Bella)

Fuimos a la ropa de niños, ahora era siempre nuestra costumbre comenzar por ahí, Sarah Bella y Nessie se fueron a comprar la comida

-ESTE ESTA HERMOSOO! (grito Amelia con un pequeño vestido rosa), le queda perfecto

Ya teníamos varias cosas por pagar, y las personas se dieron cuenta que yo estaba ahí, comenzaron a preguntarme donde estaba y por Emma, yo se las mostré gustosa, todos quedaban impresionados por el color de sus ojos

-Verónica yo creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, Alice me dio que saliéramos lo mas pronto de aquí (dijo Bella cuando vió que tenia varias personas a mi alrededor)

Me dí cuenta que Bella Emma y yo éramos las únicas que estábamos en el centro comercial, Sarah Nessie Amelia Laura y los bebes se habían ido después de comprar la comida y llevar la bolsa de la ropa al auto. Las fotos no paraban, yo pensaba que tantas personas iban a asustar a Emma pero ella parecía sentirse feliz, siempre tenia una tierna sonrisa, haciendo maravillar a todo el mundo

-Te gusta la atención pequeña? (dijo Bella cuando llegábamos al carro)

-PORFIINN! (dijo SOphi quien estaba esperándonos), estaba preocupada mi mama no a dejado de llamar, vio a Emma usando tu poder Verónica, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella

-Bueno ya estamos aquí (dijo Bella encendiendo el auto), Edward llamó, ya llegaron dijo que se iban a poner a trabajar de una vez

Llegamos a casa y estaban sirviendo la cena, subí a mi habitación y bañe a Emma, le coloque el vestido que Amelia había elegido para ella, se veía tan hermosa, había hablado con mi esposo y luego bajamos a la sala para comenzar a planear el día de mañana

-Yo tengo que salir para ver donde comienzo a buscar los animales (dijo Sarah muy pensativa), estaba pensando en caballos y animalitos de granja, me puedo llevar un auto?

-El problema es que solo hay 2 cariño, y todas tenemos que hacer cosas tambien

Terminamos de arreglar todo, mañana me comunicaria con la prensa, tenia que elegir muy bien a quienes podia dejar entrar al refugio

-Si quieres me quedo con Emma mientras tu te arreglas (me dijo Bella cuando ya todas estaban subiendo a sus habitaciones)

Deje a mi hija con Bella, subí a darme un largo baño relajante, extrañaba a Ray

-Querida la bebe se durmió la acuesto en tu cama? (me preguntó Bella mientras yo terminaba de vestirme)

-SI Bella gracias (dije saliendo del baño), esta noche dormimos juntas..

Dormí solo un par de horas, no podia quedarme dormida sin Ray al lado y Emma se despertó mas temprano de lo normal por su comida, baje hasta la cocina y ahí estaba Bella ya arreglada haciendo el desayuno

-Buenos días (dije entrando con Emma en mis brazos), esta pequeña se despertó con mucha hambre

-QUe bueno oir eso, ya casi estamos todas despiertas, solo falta Sarah, ya sabes lo dificil que es que se levante temprano, si quieres me encargo de Emma para que te arregles

-Le doy su comida y te la dejo entonces (dije comenzandole a dar la comida)

Entraron Nessie y Josue medio dormido, Laura y Tim ya estaban listos al igual que Amelia, todos estaban en la sala solo faltabamos Emma Sarah y yo, teniamos que comenzar el día temprano

-TIm porfa que llueva hoy si? (escuche como le decia Sophi a TIm mientras subía a mi habitación)

-SOlo esperamos a Sarah (dijo Josue casi durmiendose en el sofá), no es importante podemos irnos?

Nadie le respondió nada, teniamos que esperarla pero era comico que esos dos pelearan tanto, Sarah era una inmadura, Emma estaba de lo mas feliz en los brazos de Nessie, y yo tenia que comenzar a hablar con la prensa

-Esme dijo que tenia una gran idea para hacer una fundación completa (dijo Bella entrando a la oficina donde estaba tratando de comunicarme con la idea), ya sabes que es un poco dificil que ustedes solos se pongan a hacer tantas donaciones, no se veria bien, así que pensamos que toda la familia podria aportar algo (esa idea era fantastica), pero ya sabes que tenemos que mantener nuestro perfil bajo así que tenemos que buscar donaciones

-Si, y cual fue la idea de la abuela?

-La verdad a mi no me gusta mucho, pero me parece lo mas logico, ella habló de hacer una gran fiesta de beneficiencia, y plantear bien la fundacion como tal, y buscar en la fiesta socios, no tanto por el dinero si no por sus nombres

- Entre mas importantes sean esos nombres mas desapercibido pasa nuestra familia (le dije yo afirmando todo lo que me dijo)

-Exacto que te parece?, tendremos que trabajar nosotras, trate de comunicarme con tu mama pero no pude, Esme me dijo que se podia venir mañana para ayudarnos con la fiesta

-Ella me advirtió que tendriamos que esperar a que llamara, y que bueno que la abuela viene despues que terminemos con el refugio comenzamos a planear la fiesta

-Exacto, esta mañana salí temprano (dijo buscando algo entre una gabeta), eres noticia hoy

Habian varias fotos de Emma y mias en el centro comercial, mire asustada a Bella, no tenia buena pinta

-Tranquila, Alice no ve nada malo

Despues que todas salimos comenzamos a trabajar, Emma me acompañ+o a todos lados, decidimo alquilar autos cada una tenia que hacer diligencias diferentes, yo me quede un rato en la casa revisando que tanta prensa habia escrito sobre mi, y me di cuenta de un periodico que hablo muy bonito de mi hija, ese seria el perfecto, anote la direccion coloque a mi hija en su puesto especial y nos fuimos a visitar el peridico,

-Amor, hoy no puedes tener el poder nadie, solo la familia sabe lo especial que eres y las personas que vas a conocer no pueden saberlo, tienes que mantener tus ojos de ese color (le dije cuando ya habiamos llegado mientras la bajamos)

Cuando entré todos me miraban sorprendida, le pregunté a la recepcionista donde podia encontrar al editor en jefe y me indicó su oficina

-Puedo cuidar a su bebe mientras esta adentro si así lo desea (me dijo cuando cruzabamos un pasillo)

-No, (dije asustada), ella es tranquila se que no me dará problemas ademas no pienso quedarme mucho, gracias (le dije tratando de colocar una sincera sonrisa que ocultara mi miedo)

Charles era el director del periodico, un señor bajito y calvo, que quedó sorprendido de nosotras, le explique sobre mi gran proyecto y le encanto la idea de hacer un reportaje sobre él.

-Si no fuera usted tan joven no dudaria en casarme con usted (dijo bromeando), sin ofender claro esta

-No es una ofensa para nada, entonces los espero mañana (dije levantandome, no queria prolongar su visita)

-No la defraudaremos, y disculpe que me entromenta (dijo levantandose conmigo), pero el Señor Furggi no la acompaña?

-Mi esposo está de viaje de negocios por unos días, esta vez no lo pude acompañar, necesitaba terminar la casa.

-Me imagino que debe ser un hombre muy ocupado, fué un placer conocerla, tiene un bebe muy hermosa y peculiar (dijo abriendo la puerta)

Luego que salí de ahí fuí directamente a la gran casa, ya habían algunos niños pero no estaba llena en su totalidad, la abuela y mi mama habian echo un buen trabajo todo funcionaba correctamente, los niños grandes estaban jugando beisbol en uno de los jardines, y los mas pequeños estaba durmiendo ya habia pasado la hora del almuerzo, las señoras que se encargaban de todo era muy amables, quedaron sorprendidas de verme ahí, ya Laura y Bella habían traido algunas cosas para desarrollar sus programas, así que tenia tiempo libre

-Puedo dejar a Tim y a Rovert contigo? (dijo Laura asomandose en mi oficina), todavía me faltan cosas por hacer y está dormido, Amelia me dejo a Robert hace algunas horas porque estaba en la misma situación

-Claro, yo me encargo

Tim tenia mucho sueño, así que lo deje dormid en un gran sofá que habia, y baje con RObert y Emma,

-Vamos a ver como juegan? (le pregunte al bebe de ojos verdes)

Fuimos hasta el campo de beisbol y ví algo que me dejó impresionada, Josué estaba caminando con un gran bate en sus mano, se disponia a batear?, no podia permitir eso, él no controlaba su fuerza y los niños se iban a dar cuenta de que era diferente

"JOSUE VEN PARA ACÁ", le dije en mi mente y él voltió, vino corriendo hasta a mi

-Cielo pero que haces? (le pregunte preocupada)

-Estaba intentando jugar con ellos, solo eso, puedo?, prometo que no voy a usar mucha fuerza

-Y Nessie? (que extraño que Nessie dejara a su hijo solo)

-Se fué, se supone que me quede son Sarah, pero no se donde esta (dijo con una gran sonrisa), puedo?

Le hice señas que podia, y me quede vigilandolo, RObert estaba muy entrentenido viendo como Josue anotaba varias carreras, "Josue, puedes preguntarle a TIm si puede bajar solo hasta aquí?", le dije preocupada por mi sobrino, seguro ya se estaba despertando, teniamos unn buen rato afuera y el clima estaba cambiando, iba a llover

"Ya esta despierto dijo que no sabia donde estabamos y que no sabia como llegar", me dijo Josue en mi mente mientras seguía jugando, "Ven vamos a buscarlo para irnos a casa, si tu mama te ve así se va a enojar".

Josue estaba completamente sucio, Emma estaba dormida al igual que Robert y Tim estaba muy risueño jugando con Josue en los asientos traseros del auto mientras nos dirigiamos a la casa. Cuando llegamos acosté a los dormidos y dejé a TIm viendo television, le di un gran baño a Josue y llegó Nessie dandome las gracias por encargarse del niño, y así fué llegando una a una, hasta que se hizo de noche

-TIM TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS QUE NO LLOVIERA (dijo Sophi entrando completamente empapada, lo que hizo que TIm y Josue se burlaran de ella). La abuela no tarda en llegar, quien la busca?

Nessie preparó la cena de nuevo, yo le di de comer a mi hija y nos bañamos, estabamos todas sentadas en la sala esperando a la abuela y hablando de todo lo que habiamos echo, mañana iria la prensa y estaba todo listo, cuando Bella se levantó muy rapido para mirar por la ventana, y me llegó el olor de Alice

-COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE FUERAN A PLANEAR UNA GRAN FIESTA SIN MI? (dijo entrando muy molesta y completamente empapada), ES QUE ACASO MI PROPIA FAMILIA NO ME QUIERE? (dijo haciendo pucheros, lo que hizo que todos nos rieramos)

-ALICE TE AMAMOS (le dijo bella abrazandola)

ELla hizo un mohín por no avisarle de la fiesta, pero ya todos estabamos acostumbrados, era simplemente Alice...


	43. Chapter 43 FIESTA I

PoV Bella

-Tienes sueño? (le pregunte a Robert mientras subíamos al cuarto de Amelia)

Robert crecía como lo hizo Renesme, eran muy parecidos en todo y extremadamente inteligente, ya hablaba pero no le gustaba mucho, ya caminaba y le encantaba destruirle los juguetes a Josué y Tim, Amelia estaba buscando a Esme en el aeropuerto, teníamos que comenzar a planear la fiesta, así que mientras él se dormía Alice estaba ansiosa abajo esperando a que nos volviéramos a reunir

-Estoy tan entusiasmada (dijo Sophi dando salticos alrededor de Alice). Mama y mi papa? (pregunto después confundida)

-Jazz está en Volteara, estaba desesperado por reunirse con los demás, y Jacob no dejaba de llamar preguntando a que horas se iba, tenemos muy poco tiempo para organizar la fiesta, tienen que ayudarme con todo (dije mientras bajaba las escaleras, ya todas estaban ahí)

-Solo les voy a pedir una cosa (dije con voz cansada), Por favor, no se vuelvan locas con todo

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? (dijo ALICE), Bells, tu solo hazme caso todo va a salir perfecto, tengo una idea que te va a encantar

-Ahora si ya estamos todas cuéntanos Alice (dijo Esme, gracias a Dios había llegado porque yo sola no era capaz de controlar a todas)

-Ya saben que estaba en Texas con mi Jazz averiguando sobre su familia, de la cual no encontramos mucho ya que los registros de ese tiempo no estaban completos debido a la guerra

-SIII LA FIESTA TE ACUERDAS? (dijo Verónica ansiosa)

-A eso iba, la idea de la fiesta es excelente, tenemos que hacer una lista de todas las familias importantes, cuando estaba con Jazz leí mucho sobre esa época y vi algunas fotos de unos vestidos que son un suueñoo!, y hay que darle un poco de diversión a nuestras vidas así que la fiesta va a tener un tema, un gran tema, todo va a girar en torno a esa época, y mi Jazz se va a ver genial con su uniforme de soldado confederado

-SIII ME ENCANTAAA! (dijo Sarah levantándose muy rápido del mueble)

-Que genial idea, pero deberíamos hacerla mas interesante (dijo Verónica, se parecía tanto a Rose cuando pensaba).

-Que les parece si tenemos que ir con antifaces? (dijo Nessie muy emocionada)

-Eso no serviría para ocultarnos amor, ya sabes que nuestros sentidos son muy desarrollados (le dije yo, tenia tanto miedo que exageraran)

-Eso sería perfecto (dijo Sophi muy emocionada), Sarah y yo podemos dejarnos sin esos sentidos, y Robert puede quitarnos los poderes, sería fantástico tener que bailar sin saber con quien

-Sería una gran sorpresa para ellos (dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa), solo nosotras sabríamos quien es quien, y para las familias seria de mucho entretenimiento

-Pero como haríamos para cenar así? (pregunte yo asustada, no me gustaba la idea para nada)

-Nosotras no comemos (dijo Amelia también se veía entusiasmada con todo), y eso sería muy fácil, podemos ofrecer un gran banquete a una hora determinada, no asignemos puestos ni nada de eso

-Me encanta todo tiene que ser por todo lo alto, podemos hablar con la prensa sobre todo, y llamar la atención entorno a la fiesta para que los invitados asistan (dijo Verónica sentándose junto a Amelia)

-Yo sabía que les iba a encantar (dio Alice muy emocionada), lo primero que tenemos que hacer son nuestros trajes, tenemos que lucir perfectas, ya tengo algunas ideas, y tenemos que hacer la lista de invitados para que tengan tiempo de preparar todo

-Eso esta muy bien, pero yo creo que las que duermen deberían acostarse ya (dijo Esme acercándose para abrazarme), ya faltan solo algunas horas para que amanezca y mañana tenemos mucho por hacer

Todas hicieron caso, así que solo quedamos Alice, Amelia, Esme y yo

-No podemos perder tiempo (dijo Alice entrando a la sala con un gran block de dibujo), tenemos que ir preparando los vestidos

-Alice, enserio tenemos que hacer todo eso?, no lo podemos comprar en una tienda de disfraces? (le pregunte yo, en realidad no quiera pasar por todo eso)

-Bella (dijo mirándome fijamente), tu eres parte de esta familia?

-Si Alice, yo se que tengo que someterme a tus torturas, pero no creo que a Edward le guste toda esa idea ni a Carlisle, ya sabes cómo son (aunque no sabía eso no quería pasar por las amenazas de Alice)

-Ah Carlisle le encantara (dijo Esme muy segura), fue una época que vivió y a él le encanta recordar todo esto, tenemos que elegir los tonos para la fiesta, y donde la vamos a hacer?, aquí en Italia?, o en Estado Unidos?

-Primero los vestidos (dijo Amelia)

Mi vestido era hermoso la verdad, solo con verlo me sentía como en las novelas de Jane Austen, así que comencé a entusiasmarme con todo

-Yo creo que si lo hacemos en azul quedaría muchísimo mejor (dije viendo fijamente el boceto que Alice había dibujado)

-Oh Bella! (dijo Alice fingiendo que lloraba), ya eres parte de esta familia felicitaciones (dijo dándome un gran abrazo), en azul es perfecto Edward lo va a adorar

Ahora si estaba completamente satisfecha, era un vestido de gala característico de la época ahora en azul, no me imaginaba a Edward con una traje de caballero, y Josué se iba a ver demasiado lindo

-LISTO! (dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos), que opinan?

EL vestido de Amelia era muy hermoso también, de color vino tinto, la forma era muy parecida al mío, pero tenía detalles que los hacía lucir completamente diferentes

-Eres muy buena en esto (le dijo Amelia agarrando su boceto)

-Lo sé, ahora voy a hacer el mío, para que lo vean

Alice terminó su vestido color crema con encaje negro, el diseño era fantástico Alice era realmente buena en eso

-Que les parece? (pregunto Esme, ella misma estaba diseñando el suyo)

-Esme es hermoso (le dije al verlo), pero de qué color?

-Color crema con tonos verdes (respondió Alice con su mirada totalmente ida), te vas a ver hermosa (dijo abrazándola). Ahora, vienen nuestros amores

Las horas se pasaron muy rápido, pero habíamos adelantado bastante, ya me imaginaba a Edward en ese traje, aunque habíamos hablado de que no les íbamos a decir absolutamente nada de la fiesta, todo seria parte de una gran sorpresa, idea que me encanto, nada mas imaginarme la sonrisa de Edward al ver todo lo que estábamos preparando me daban ganas de comenzar a dar salticos por toda la casa, ya todas se habían levantado, los niños estaban jugando, Verónica y Sophi fueron a hablar con el editor del periódico, Amelia Esme y Sophi se encargaban de buscar a los invitados y Laura Alice y yo estábamos simplemente con los niños

-No se (dijo Alice preocupada), veo un gran sitio, pero no se exactamente donde es, parece un castillo, todas las visiones que tengo son tan perfectas (dijo suspirando)

-Chicas Rosalie llamo (dijo Esme entrando con una gran sonrisa), le encantó la idea y pidió que le diseñáramos su traje dijo que venia a la fiesta, le conté todo y dijo que podíamos hacerla en ese castillo que restaure te acuerdas? (dio mirando a Alice)

-ESE ES! (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

-Entonces ya tenemos el lugar, podemos mandar a hacer las invitaciones? (pregunto Laura)

-Acerca de eso, ya tenemos a los más importantes, y yo creo que lo mejor será que primero hablemos personalmente con las señoras de la familia, por lo general ellas son las que se encargan de eso y les podemos explicar bien en qué consiste todo, antes e mandarles las invitaciones formalmente (nos explico Amelia)

-Es lo mejor (dije yo), no tenemos todavía un lugar seguro aún y no tenemos fecha, solo tenemos nuestros trajes en papel

-Bueno, eso se arregla muy fácil, hay que poner un plazo, Esme, tienes que hablar con las personas del lugar, y comenzar a buscar todo, decoración y eso

-No creen que lo mejor sea que nos vayamos a casa? (pregunto mi hija). Desde allá podemos arreglar todo

Ya teníamos todo listo, una fecha, un sitio, nuestros trajes, los de ellos, las invitaciones enviadas, parte de la decoración lista, la comida que se iba a dar, hasta la música, todo eso lo habíamos arreglado en dos semanas, desde que llegamos de Italia no hemos trabajado en eso, las cosas con los rumanos se habían prolongado un poco mas, cosa que nos favorecía, aunque me estaba muriendo de ganas de ver a Edward, todos ellos llegan mañana en la madrugada, y la fiesta seria ese mismo día en la noche, así que todo iba a ser sorpresa

-Que te parece? (me pregunto Nessie, quien estaba arreglando el traje de Josué)

-Hay te vez hermoso (le dije yo agarrando sus mejillas)

-ABUELA! (dijo él sonrojándose), no me trates como un bebe

-Pero es la verdad (dijo Nessie), además, tu me dijiste que te querías ver muy bien porque venia Linda

-MAMAA! (dijo él completamente molesto), no te metas conmigo yo no te dije eso

Nessie y yo no parábamos de reír mientras Josué se quitaba el traje

-La próxima vez me voy con ellos a hacer cosas de hombres (dijo saliendo de la habitación)

-Está realmente molesto (le dije yo a Nessie, teníamos que esperar a que llegaran todas para probarnos nuestros traje)

-Si, pero se le pasara cuando tenga hambre, tu crees que Rose tarde mucho en llegar? (dijo mirando por la ventana)

-No creo, Verónica fue la primera en ir a buscarla, tu crees que a Jake le guste la idea?

-Pienso que le va a dar lo mismo, con tal haya mucha comida él va a ser feliz

Esperamos unos minutos y llegaron Rose y Emmett, Emmett estaba completamente aburrido porque Rose arruino su Luna de Miel, y Rose se encerró con nosotras en el estudio de Esme para comenzar a dar los últimos arreglos a los vestidos así que Emmett se quedó cuidando a todos los niños

-Mama tu crees que la bebe y los niños van a estar seguros con papa? (pregunto verónica preocupada)

-Si, tranquila él sabe que si se porta mal se termina de cancelar completamente nuestras vacaciones

Comenzamos a ver todos los vestidos, eran muy lindos Alice nos había sorprendido como siempre, tuvimos que hacerles unos pequeños arreglos, excepto por Rosalie que le hizo muchos cambios .YO NO VOY A IR DE MONJA, dijo cuando lo vio

-ROSALIE LAS DAMAS DE ESA EPOCA NO SE VESTIAN ASI! (dijo Esme sorprendida, el vestido había quedado demasiado sexi?)

-Por eso fue que Dios no me dejo nacer en ese tiempo, hubiera echo una revolución (dijo dando una vuelta para mostrarnos toda la piel que se le podía ver)

-Bueno Señoras, están perfectas todas (dijo Sarah), espero que a Samuel y a todos les guste

Tardamos horas terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles, iba a ser la fiesta del año, Emmett se había portado muy bien con los niños, se podían ver en la piscina jugando

-No me quiero imaginar la cara de todos cuando no nos puedan reconocer (dijo Rose entre risas), pero no hablemos mas de eso las paredes pueden tener oídos…

Estaba ansiosa, Alice dijo que llegarían en diez minutos, y todas los esperábamos afuera, la gran noticia de la fiesta se las daríamos cada una, y saldríamos en unas horas para el castillo, allá nos arreglaríamos, ellos llegarían después, Alice ya tenía todo completamente sincronizado

-Cuanto falta? (pregunto Sophi )

-Seis minutos (dijo Alice, todas estábamos ansiosas, excepto Rose que tenía a su lado a Emmett)

Cuando vimos el avión, por fin no tardaron mucho en aterrizar y bajarse de él, Edward se acercó a Nessie, le dio una abrazo y un beso, lo mismo hizo con Sarah y con Esme, se acercó a mi con una gran sonrisa me agarro por la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en mi habitación, -Bella-, dijo mientras me besaba…

-Hola (dijo después que aplacamos toda la pasión guardada), como estas?, que hiciste? Cuéntame todo

-Hola amor, (dije dándole un pequeño beso), estoy bien como ya te diste cuenta, pero primero, cuéntame tu que paso con los rumanos

-Nada en especial (dio un poco aburrido, se veía hermoso el sol ya estaba comenzando a salir), les ayudamos a organizar un poco las cosas y a dar una vuelta por cada uno de los continentes y eso, fue aburrido estar sin ti, te extrañe, ahora tu turno

-Bueno, todo salió perfecto, la prensa hablo muy bien de toda la familia, (le dije yo tratando de ocultarle lo de la fiesta, quería prolongarlo un rato mas)

-Y?

-Y ya eso fue todo después nos vinimos y aquí estamos (me miro un rato a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de mentira, sabía que le ocultaba algo)

-Y lo que me ocultas es? (que mala mentirosa soy)

-Bueno, en realidad es una sorpresa, (dije y me dí cuenta que tenia absolutamente toda su atención), mira (dije entrando al armario y buscando su traje),

-Un traje?, (pregunto confuso), alguien se va a casar?, no es un poco anticuado?

-Mira, este traje te los vas a poner esta noche, vamos a dar una gran fiesta de beneficencia (le dije con una sonrisa)

Edward seguía con su cara de confusión así que le tuve que explicar todo con lujo de detalles, hasta que entendió

-Que te parece? (le pregunte mientras nos volvíamos a acostar en nuestra cama)

-Me gusta la idea, pero no me gusta que nos quiten nuestros sentidos Bella, y mucho menos los poderes

-Bueno, en realidad a mi tampoco, pero ya todo está planificado, además no te van a quitar todos los sentidos, solo los van a disminuir un poquito.

Sarah llegó a nuestro cuarto para decirme que nos teníamos que ir, a Edward no le gustó mucho la idea pero sabia que nos veríamos en un par de horas

-NO LLEGUEN SIN SUS ANTIFECEZ; SI LO VAN A HACER LO SABRE (les dijo Alice a todos ellos, ya estábamos a punto de salir)

-No es justo que ustedes si sepan quien es quien y nosotros no (dijo Jacob cruzando sus brazos)

-La vida no es justa amor, y nosotras mandamos (le contesto Nessie dejándonos a todos sorprendidos). Por favor Pórtense bien los dos

Josué Tim y Robert quedaron con ellos, Emma se vino con todas nosotras, así que ahora si estábamos solo las mujeres, no tardamos mucho en llegar ya Alice tenia toda la decoración lista, se veía magnifico

-Me siento como en esas novelas que te encantan (me dijo Nessie cuando entramos)

En realidad todo había quedado perfecto, los tonos eran dorados y beige, habían muchos candelabros por todas partes, queríamos sentirnos realmente de otra época, la pista de baila era simple, pero hermosa con grandes candelabros en forma de araña en el techo y rosas blancas perfectamente ubicadas, y el piso era simplemente madera, el área del comedor era una gran salón, una gran mesa larga estaba en todo el centro decorada con el mismo color de las cortinas y paredes, ya el personal de la cocina estaba trabajando en el gran banquete

-No han adornado la mesa (dijo Sarah molesta), suban ustedes yo voy a encargarme de eso

-Yo tengo que chequear los jardines (dijo Esme), en un momento subo

Subimos por unas escaleras en la cocina, estábamos en la parte de arriba de una de las torres.

-Todo está quedando espectacular (dijo Rose mientras sacaba todo el maquillaje), Nosotras no nos podemos quedar atrás, así que comencemos..

Primero nos arreglamos el cabello, jamás entenderé porque eso es lo primero, pero por primera vez lo disfrute, todas teníamos el cabello recogido, con moños extraños que en realidad aparentaban que en cualquier momento iba a salir todo el cabello, pero se veían lindos, Nessie tubo la gran idea de colocarnos en el cabellos algunos diamantes, y diademas

-Parecemos verdaderas princesas (dijo Esme viéndonos a todas), falta muy poco para que comiencen a llegar todos, será mejor que nos apuremos

Rosalie nos maquilló a todas, ella era la especialista en esa área, nos dimos un último vistazo en el espejo

-Perfectas (Dijo Alice), bajemos las personas no tardan en llegar

El atardecer era hermoso, gracias a Tim que había despejado todas las nubes, las personas comenzaron a llegar, todas cumplían con los requerimientos del vestuario, traían sus antifaces y sus vestidos para la ocasión, el conjunto de instrumentos que contratamos comenzó a tocar música clásica de la favorita de cada una

-Llegaron (dijo Nessie muy emocionada)

Vimos por la puerta como entraban nuestros galanes, todo voltearon a ver era algo que te dejaba sin palabras, era muy fácil reconocerlos, Emmett era el mas grande de todos y tenía una gran sonrisa, Jacob le seguía su piel tostada y su gran sonrisa lo delataban, Jasper estaba con una especie de traje de la confederación, así que lo delataba también, Carlisle se veía realmente apuesto en ese traje, me recordó a las pinturas que tiene con los Vulturis en su casa de Forks, Tom fue demasiado obvio, tenía en sus brazos a Tim, al igual que Robert, los bebes no usaron antifaces, ya era muy complicado para ellos, Josué estaba un poco escondido detrás de las piernas de Samuel, que delataba por sus ojos azules, y al lado el ser más maravilloso de todos, no tenia una gran sonrisa, más bien se veía tenso, su traje le quedaba perfecto, era negro en con una camisa blanca por debajo, pero la camisa tenía en sus mangas volados que sobresalían por la chaqueta, era un traje de la época, el cuello de la chaqueta le hacía ver la espalda completamente recta, y tenía una especie de corbata o nudo parte de la misma camisa, por debajo de la chaqueta tenía un chaleco que combinaba perfectamente con mi traje, jamás tendría dudas de que mi Edward era un ángel, era maravilloso

-Hay que integrarnos (dijo Rosalie muy bajito)

Era difícil no tener los sentidos completos, me sentía completamente humana de nuevo, aunque no me sentía tan torpe y menos mal porque los vestidos eran muy pesados y largos, la fiesta estaba saliendo muy bien, y ví que Esme estaba en un rincón con una copa de vino en sus manos, teníamos que disimular

-Como te parece? (le pregunte acercándome)

-Todo esta saliendo perfecto (dijo con una gran sonrisa), y todo se han integrado completamente, Rose está bailando con alguien en la pista

Mire entre todos resaltaba Rose que estaba bailando con alguien, no era alguno de nuestra familia, y no se veía a Emmett por ningún lado

-Ray ya sabe de Verónica, no se pudo ocultar mucho por la bebe (me dije disimulando la risa)

A Emma también le hicimos un hermoso traje, Josué y Tim estaban corriendo por todos lados, y Jacob los estaba siguiendo, era muy cómico el asunto, decidí dar una vuelta por todo el lugar, era simplemente maravilloso, todos hablaban y reían, en la entrada estaba Samuel hablando con una mujer, que no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, en la zona de la cocina estaba Laura y Nessie dirigiendo todo lo de la comida que se iba servir en algunos minutos, no veía a Edward por ningún lado, Anthony estaba hablando con otro hombre y tenía en sus brazos a Robert, decidí subir unas pequeñas escaleras, ahí había otro pequeño salón igualmente decorado, era refrescante como entraba el aire, tenia un gran balcón que daba al jardín que estaba espectacular, Esme se lució con eso, y allí estaban Tim y Verónica y Ray, hablando pero no sabía que decían, escuchamos como llamaban a todos para que pasaran al gran comedor, y las pocas personas que estaban conmigo en el balcón bajaron también así que me quedé sola, no tenía ganas de disimular que comía

-Si hablas como tú hablas se va a dar cuenta (dijo Alice entrando rápidamente), va a subir en un momento, cambia tu voz no arruines la sorpresa hazme caso

-Como asi? (dije volteando y vi como desaparecía)

La luna estaba hermosa, Tim hizo que no hubiera ni una nube en el cielo, era raro estar sin los sentidos como siempre, no podía oler bien eso me incomodaba, y no podía oír, me sentía como una humana

-No bajas al comedor? (me pregunto Edward colocándose a mi lado)

-No, y tu? (le dije tratando de cambiar mi voz, Como sabia Alice que no me reconocería?)

-En estos momentos no tengo apetito (Estaba tratando de mirarme a los ojos, el antifaz que tenia solo dejaba ver mi boca y mis ojos)

-Me pasa lo mismo (dije tratando de ser irónica, no tenia sed, y él tenía lleno sus ojos de curiosidad)

-Edward Cullen (dijo ofreciéndome su mano, tenia que hacer algo para que no me viera lo ojos)

-Danielle de Barbarac (dije acordándome de una película de cenicienta, recogiendo un poco el vestido y bajando mi cabeza, yo se que era una completa estupidez pero Alice lo había dicho, no podía dejar que me reconociera,)

-de Barbarac? (dijo y con el seño fruncido, seguro había visto la película), nunca había escuchado de tu familia

-No asistimos a muchos eventos (su cara ahora era de pura curiosidad, la misma que coloca cuando no sabe en que pienso), pero este tenía bastante publicidad, tu familia hizo muy buen trabajo (él no sabía que pensar, estaba completamente segura de eso). Tengo que retírame

Di la vuelta y baje las escaleras para poder reírme, Edward no colocaba una cara así desde que nos conocimos, cuando yo todavía era humana y me atacaba con todas esas preguntas tratando de saber más de mi, la cena ya había terminado, y todos se estaban divirtiendo, Esme estaba entre un gran grupo de hombres, hablando y riendo y Carlisle estaba parado casi frente a ellos viendo expectante, seguro ya se pregunto si esa era su esposa, Sarah y Rose estaban bailando con unos jóvenes, y Emmett estaba junto a la gran pista de baile con sus brazos cruzados se veía realmente molesto

-Hola (me dijo Amelia acercándose), ya lo sabe? (dijo refiriéndose a Edward), Anthony ya lo sabe, tuve que ir a quitarle a Robert que estaba que se caía del sueño

-No lo sabe aún, esto es más divertido de lo que pensé, le hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando me presente con otro nombre, y el bebe?

-Esta dormido con Tim en el cuarto donde nos cambiamos, Josué está muy molesto con Samuel, al parecer le echa la culpa de que Emily y Sam no hayan venido

-El quería ver a Linda (dije confirmando su comentario), y Jacob ya sabe?

-No, los únicos que saben son Tom, Ray y Anthony, Nessie está en la cocina todavía, pero tranquila que Laura está tratando de que Josué deje las rabias y se duerma, voy a buscar a mi esposo esta esperándome en el jardín

Jacob estaba cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos, devorando todo cuanto podía, Samuel estaba bailando con otra muchacha que no era Sarah, y Edward aún no bajaba de donde estábamos

-Hola amor (dije entrando a la cocina donde estaba Nessie)

-Hola mama, sabes algo de mi hijo?

-Esta con Laura, tenia sueño

Sarah y Sophi entraron completamente molestas tirando la puerta, Nessie y yo la vimos sorprendidas

-Nahuel esta hablando con alguien en el jardín y NO SOY YO! (dijo casi colapsando)

-Y Samuel esta bailando, eso es peor aún, voy a quemarle toda su ropa, y tu esposo (dijo mirando a Nessie), esta siendo perseguido por un grupo de jóvenes muy amistositas!

-QUEEE!(dijo Nessie partiendo la cuchara que tenia en su mano), y yo aquí preparando todo para que se atragante (y entro Rosalie)

-No se imaginan lo que Emmett esta haciendo (dijo esperando que alguien adivinara pero nadie) Esta besando a todas las rubias que se le aparezcan por el frente y que tengan pinta de ser yo

-Pero porque estas tan tranquila? (Pregunto Sophi asustada)

-Tengo varias razones (dijo con cara de maldad, eso de verdad daba miedo), primero me esta buscando a mi, segundo es Emmett esas cosas estúpidas son normales en él, y tercer porque la venganza es dulce

-No se ve hermoso mi Jazz? (dijo Alice entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa, al parecer él todavía no sabia como estaba vestida ella)

-Alice, tu nos vas a ayudar a planear nuestra venganza (dijo Nessie), todos están coqueteando con otras mujeres incluso Jasper (Alice puso cara de ver como mataban a un lindo cachorrito)

-Pero yo no lo vi haciendo nada, solo ví que me está buscando

-YO LO VI! (dijo Sophi), tenemos que hacer algo mama, además piensa en lo divertido que va a ser

-Pero y si no? (Alice era tan insegura cuando no tenia sus visiones)

-Alice, es muy fácil, si ellos están con otras nosotras no nos quedaremos atrás, sigamos el ejemplo de Esme que esta con ese grupo de señores, esa es la actitud (Dijo Sarah)

No se como me meto en estas cosas, ahora estaba rodeada de muchos hombres, que hablaban y hablaban sobre todo lo que tenían tratando de impresionar, ví como Edward se acercaba a Carlisle, ahora los dos se veían furiosos, Jacob Nahuel y Samuel estaban hablando con sus brazos cruzados junto a ellos, Edward debería estar muriéndose de los celos

-Los tenemos donde queríamos (dijo Nessie muy sonriente en mi oído), sigue con el plan

-Nessie pero tu papa no a echo nada malo no crees que! (estaba tratando de decirle cuando se alejó)

Ahora estaba bailando con uno de ellos, tenia unos treinta años, un poco joven pero igual de presumido que mal me caía, por ningún lado se veía a Edward ni a Carlisle ni a ninguno de ellos, cosa que me dio miedo por el carácter que se gastaba mi esposo

-ATENCION QUERIDOS INVITADOSS! (dijo Emmett montándose en la pequeña tarima donde estaba el grupo de música clásica tocando)

Todas la pista se detuvo al igual que los músicos, ahora si tenía miedo al ver que Jacob Samuel y Nahuel se montaban con una gran sonrisa, ¿Qué bueno podía salir de ese complot?, busque por todos lados a Edward, cuando lo vi acercarse con cara de que iba a matar a alguien entre toda la gente que me rodeaba …..


	44. Chapter 44 FIESTA II

PoV Edward

-Es una estupidez (dijo por décima vez Tom)

-Ya te dije que por eso no se pueden quedar solas (le respondió Jasper), no entiendo porque les gusta complicarse tanto la vida, y complicárnosla a nosotros

-Ahora vamos a tener que pasar todo el rato descubriendo quien es quien (dijo Ray), aunque no creo que me toque tan difícil, seguro Verónica va a ser la que tenga la bebe mas hermosa

-Papa porque Sam no viene? (Hasta Josué estaba enfadado por todo el asunto)

-Ya no te lo dijo Samuel?

-SI, pero quiero saber la razón otra vez (dijo exasperado)

-Porque no quería hacer una viaje tan largo para pasar solo unos días

-Y porque tanto interés por Sam? (pregunto Tom confundido)

-No es por mi papa en realidad (dijo Samuel), es por Linda!

Josué se ruborizó, se veía muy cómico así, Robert nos había quitado nuestros poderes desde que Sophi llegó, y él se prestó para todo por suerte el largo viaje ya estaba terminando, me veía ridículo con este traje, pero todo sea por mi Bella y las mujeres de mi familia

-Imagino que estas disfrutando todo (le dijo Jacob a Jasper), ya sabes que todo es de tu época de gloria!

-Vamos chicos no comiencen! (dio Carlisle al ver que Jasper iba a comenzar a insultar a Jacob), la cosa no es tan malo como ustedes la quieren ver..

Llegamos a una especie de castillo donde se suponía todo iba a ser, los fotógrafos nos esperaban y fue la cosa mas horrible del mundo, tenia miedo de ver que ninguna de ellas se haya puesto limites, hasta Bella parecía muy entusiasmada con todo, entramos al gran salón y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, Emmett y Jacob estaban felices de toda la atención que tenían, pero yo me di cuenta que las cosas iban a ser mas difíciles de lo que pensaba, no podía leer la mente de nadie, no podía descifrar todos lo olores que habían en el ambiente, y peor aún no podía captar la esencia de Bella, lo que hizo que me tensara automáticamente, pasamos al salón y comencé a dar una vuelta para ver como había quedado todo, la gran pista de baile, el gran comedor que estaba vacío, y un jardín trasero todo perfectamente decorado, con colores muy cálidos seguro de eso se había encargado Esme, había una pequeña orquesta, solo los instrumentos principales, seguro la música la eligió Bella, tocaban parte de su repertorio favorito, ví a un pequeña y menuda muchacha muy pálida y con una gran sonrisa, que bajaba rápidamente unas escaleras, era Alice sin dudar, me reí ante lo fácil que fue reconocerla, ya había visto a Verónica junto a Ray y su bebe, y Laura con Tom y Tim, llamaron para que pasaran al comedor, no tenia ganas de aparentar comer en este momento y subí con curiosidad por donde bajo la supuesta Alice, y solo había una mujer recostada en el balcón viendo la Luna, se veía como mi Bella, ese vestido color azul resaltaba muy bien en su piel, me acerque con mucho cuidado no estaba completamente seguro, no sabia si olía a ella

-No bajas al comedor? (le dije tratando de escuchar su voz, con esto estaba seguro que la iba a terminar de reconocer)

-No y tu? (dijo, su voz no parecía a la de mi Bella, era un poco diferente, ni siquiera era a la voz de Bella humana, Estúpidos sentidos ahora no podía oír claramente)

-En estos momentos no tengo apetito (le dije tratando de ver a través de su antifaz sus ojos los reconocería donde fuera pero ella no me dejaba ver su rostro)

-Me pasa lo mismo (dijo y deslumbre un pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa era la de bella definitivamente, pero su voz no era así, la curiosidad comenzó a actuar)

-Edward Cullen (le dije ofreciéndole mi mano, así se pondría en frente de mi y por fin vería su cara y tocaría su fría piel)

Pero no fue así, se coloco frente a mi y enseguida bajo su cabeza en señal de saludo antiguo

-Danielle de Barbarac

repase ese apellido en mi cabeza, Barbarac jamás en mi vida lo había escuchado, y se suponía que aquí estaban las familias con mas influencias

-de Barbarac? (ahora estaba completamente confundido por si esa era Bella o no, mi intuición y algo más me decía que sí, pero no sonaba como ella y que ganaría ella con ocultarse y hacerme sufrir así?), nunca había oído de tu familia

-No asistimos a muchos eventos, (dijo mirándome de reojo) pero este tenia mucha publicidad, tu familia hizo un gran trabajo (se suponía que mi esposa había participado en la organización de todo esto) Tengo que irme

Dio la vuelta y se fue, esto era de lo más extraño, tenía que pensar muy bien la situación, Bella no me diría otro nombre, Bella no cambiaría su voz, y no actuaria como si no fuera parte de mi familia, mire la Luna y estaba hermosa, no se veía ninguna nube lo que permitía que se vieran todas esas estrellas, baje mi mirada y se podía ver el jardín, ahí estaban Verónica Ray y Emma, y Nahuel con alguien que no reconocí aunque tenia rizos y el cabello rubio, tal vez era Sophi, me quedé un rato contemplando las estrellas y pensando en la extraña mujer, todavía no entendía nada, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí cuando decidí bajar, vi al grandote de Emmett caminando detrás de una rubia, Jacob estaba comiendo y charlando con una mujer que definitivamente no era mi hija, y Samuel estaba bailando con alguien, pero dudaba que fuera Sarah,

-Crees que sea Esme? (me preguntó Carlisle muy pensativo cuando me acerque a él)

-Cual? (dije, no veía a nadie parecida a ella)

-Entre ese grupo (dijo señalando a una pequeña mujer con una hermosa sonrisa muy parecida a la de Esme), tiene bastante tiempo hablando con ellos, y riendo

Jamás me imagine ver a Carlisle en una situación de esas, y mucho menos celoso, aunque no me alegraba de la situación, si fuera Bella la que estuviera divirtiendo y riendo a todos esos hombres ya los hubiese matado uno a uno

-No lo sé, la verdad se parece a ella, pero de aquí no puedo escuchar ni siquiera que están hablando

-Tengo ganas de partirles el cuello a cada uno, aunque no suene propio de mi (dijo muy sereno)

-Yo creo que no es necesario llegar a tanto, tal vez solo está tratando de convencer que las apoyen, si es que es ella

-Las encontraron? (pregunto Jasper acercándose), yo solo e visto a Verónica, Amelia y Laura

-Creemos que ella es Esme (dije mirando al grupo donde estaba "Esme")

-Yo creo que allá están Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Nessie Sophi y Sarah (dijo Carlisle)

Estaba la misma chica que se había presentado como Danielle, y la supuesta Alice estaba con ellos, conversando animadamente con otro grupo de hombres pero esta vez mucho más jóvenes, y sin duda alguna ahí estaba mi hija, su color de cabello era igual al mío, y Rosalie, una rubia despampanante con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación pero no podía detallar mas, cuando sentí la furia llegar a mi, inmediatamente mucha cantidad de veneno en mi boca, eso era mala señal, que diablos hacia Bella con ese grupo de hombres?, volteé a ver la mirada de mis hermanos y todos se veían igual que yo

-Es Rosalie verdad? (pregunto Emmett acercándose)

-Si, y ella es Nessie(dijo Jacob uniéndose con Samuel y Nahuel)

-Y ella Sarah

-y Sophi, ya sabia yo que la rubia con la que hablaba no era ella

-Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que todo esto termine en una tragedia (dijo Jasper)

-Tengo una excelente idea para asegurarnos que son ellas (dijo Emmett) quien me acompaña?

Jasper Carlisle y yo nos quedamos, Emmett estaba loco seguro no iba a salir nada bueno de ahí

-Es mejor que las busquemos, no confió en que pueda hacer Emmett y Jacob juntos (dijo Carlisle mientras se dirigía a sacar a Esme de aquel grupo de hombre)

A mi lado ya no estaba Jasper, y ya habíamos visto como todas estaban en la pista de baile, me dirigí allí cuando escuche algo que dejo mas frio de lo que soy

-Atención queridos invitados (sin duda la voz de Emmett)

Todas las personas se pararon para ver a la tarima y se me hizo mas fácil visualizar a Bella sin duda era ella, quería matar a ese tipo con el que estaba hablando pero necesitaba controlarme

-Se les agradece subir a la tarima a las preciosas damas de la familia Cullen, Hale y Black (dijo Jacob) que fueron las que organizaron esta magnífica fiesta

Nuestros sentidos volvían a ser los mismos, y yo podía leer claramente la mente de todas las personas en ese lugar, y el olor de Bella me estampo la cara lo que hizo que me tranquilizara, me acerque y le di un gran abrazo

-Pase muchos días sin ti, y cuando llego a casa me tienes esta sorpresa, pero cuando vengo por fin con muchas ganas de verte y poder estar tranquilamente contigo como siempre deberia ser me mientes (le dije mientras aún la tenía en mis brazos)

"ESTUPIDOS ARRUINARONN TODOOOSSS", la voz de todas las mujeres de la familia decían prácticamente lo mismo "Emmett esta demasiado Loco mejor no me hubiese prestado a esto", pensaba Nahuel "Presiento que me va a ir muy mal", pensaba Samuel

-Vamos chicas no seas tímidas, ayúdenme a llamarlas (dijo el otra vez el idiota de Emmett), Primero que todo, la dulce tierna y maternal Esme Cullen

"OH NO PUEDE SER", pensó Esme que ya estaba en los brazos de Carlisle, toda la gente ayudó a Emmett a llamarla hasta que tuvo que subir, ví como Carlisle mataba con la mirada a Emmett "Espero que no se pase con todo esto", pensó cuando ayudaba a subir a Esme a la tarima

-Ahora vamos con mi querida y energética hermanita, Alice porfavor sube al escenario (Sentí la furia de Jasper)

La gente comenzó a gritar aclamando por ella, "ME AMAN", pensaba Alice, se vía feliz de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no dejaba de repetir que la amaban seguro me estaba bloqueando ella ya sabía que iba a pasar

-Ahora es el turno de la tímida y linda Bella Cullen, sube preciosa (Mis brazos no iban a dejar a Bella subir ahí y prestarse a las estupideces de Emmett)

-Edward tengo que subir si no va a ser peor (dijo hundiendo la cabeza en mi pecho mientras todos la llamaban)

"Vamos Edward no va a ser tan malo", me decía Emmett en sus pensamientos, y vi una visión de Alice si Bella no subía, el mismo publico se iba a encargar de arrebatármela y subirla así que la deje ir

-Ahora que suba la mas sexi y radiante mujer de todo este mundo, Rosalie Hale (dijo mientras señalaba a su esposa), sube cariño

Y una a una fueron subiendo hasta que todas estaban ahí en la tarima y nosotros abajo esperando a que Emmett bajara para asesinarlo, no podía leer en la mente del idiota que era lo que iba a hacer pero me di cuenta que todos los demás estaban completamente arrepentidos por hacerle caso

-Como todos saben estamos aquí para que apoyen a la fundación que crearon estas hermosas mujeres, y para recolectar fondos para la misma (esa era la peor mentira que pudo haber dicho, ni siquiera sabia para que fue toda esta fiesta). Así que vamos a comenzar con la subasta (dijo y todos los hombres comenzaron a silbar), una linda cita con cada una de ellas, comencemos por aquí (dijo abrazando a Sophi), quien dice una suma?

Nahuel y todos los demás bajaron del escenario para confundirse con la gente y uno de los caballero empezó con una gran suma, Nahuel se la duplicó y a él le hicieron lo mismo, y Emmett sorpresivamente dijo VENDIDA Carlisle me miraba con ojos de ¿Qué vamos a hacer se volvió realmente loco?, luego pasó con Sarah y Nessie y Emmett hizo lo mismo que pasó con Sophi, Jacob tuvo que salir porque no soportaba los temblores pero Nessie se fue tras él, luego fue el turno de Esme, "Edward ayúdame yo te ayudo con Bella", pero no pudimos hacer nada, Emmett estaba jugando completamente sucio, "Edward, cuando sea mi turno has todo lo posible por que me toque con alguien completamente desconocido, así el idiota se va a morir de los celos" pensó Rosalie lo que hizo salir en mi una sonrisa, la dulce venganza

-Ahora es turno de la dulce Bella Cullen, quien da mas? (dijo abrazando Bella)

Carlisle comenzó con la un monto pero inmediatamente lo superaron, vi quien había sido, ese podría ser mi próxima victima, dije un precio muy alto, considerando que tal vez nadie lo pasaría

-Vayaa! (dijo Emmett colocando cara de sorpresa), esta chica vale oro, quien da mas?

-Duplico la ultima suma (dijo un joven hijo de uno de los mas importante jecque árabes que habia en la actualidad)

-VENDIDA (dijo Emmett y yo sentí como la mandíbula se me caía hasta el suelo)

Bella bajó directamente a mis brazos

-Tranquilo Edward, nadie me va a obligar a hacer algo que yo no quiera (dijo besándome)

-Dejamos lo mejor para lo ultimo (dijo abrazando a Rose). Quien desea pasar una linda noche con esta preciosura?

"Edward da una cifra quiero bajarme de aquí, las encontré", pensó con una gran sonrisa, comenzaron a dar precios, y Emmett seguía animando a la gente, "Edward que pasa? Haz algo", ahora se veía asustado y yo no podía dejar de sonreír

-Pobre Rose (dijo Bella riendo conmigo)

-VENDIDA (dijo Rose quitándole el micrófono a Emmett), quien es el afortunado?

Un empresario petrolero, se acercó a la tarima y ayudó a bajar a Rose quien salió al jardín con él, Emmett bajo de la tarima, el grupo comenzó a tocar otra vez, la fiesta continuó tranquilamente, por fin pude bailar con mi Bella quien se veía hermosa con ese vestido, en realidad con la decoración la música el baile y la ropa me sentía en otra época. "Edward dile a Bella que se acerque al escenario", me dijo Alice, pero yo la ignore completamente, no quería que me interrumpieran el momento "Tu lo quisiste así", dije y ví como se subía a la tarima junto a Esme y Verónica

-Ya es hora de que todos nos quitemos los antifaces, y veamos quien es quien (dijo Alice muy emocionada)

Bella me quito la ridícula mascarara y luego se quito la de ella y nos besamos con todo el amor que nos embargaba en ese momento

-A todos los afortunados que tienen una cita pendiente con nosotras (dijo Esme), les agradecemos que se dirijan a donde esta Rosalie (dijo señalando una esquina donde estaba Rose parada)

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de la noche, fue un placer dar esta fiesta y esperamos su apoyo a nuestra fundación (dijo Verónica, ya todo estaba terminando)

-Cielo tengo que ir a donde Rose (dijo Bella y yo me perdí en su mirada)

La deje ir para poder buscar a Emmett y desquitarme por todo eso, pero no lo encontré solo podía oír en los pensamientos de Carlisle y de Jasper como había huido

-No han visto a Anthony?, él puede ayudarnos para convencerlos de que den el dinero y no exigen la cita (dijo Jasper apareciendo del bosque), Alice me va a matar cuando vea que arruinar el traje (dijo mostrando como estaba rota la bota de su pantalón)

-Voy a buscarlo (dijo Carlisle desapareciendo), piensen que vamos a hacer con Emmett?

-Lo mejor es dejar que crea que Rose salió con su cita, y con el castigo de ella va a ser suficiente

Fui a donde estaban todas hablando con sus citas, "Es muy linda, su nombre le queda perfecto, su belleza es particular", pensaba el idiota mientras se le presentaba a bella besando su mano

-Hola amor (dije abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un suave beso en su cuello)

-Edward, quiero presentarte a Amír, él es mi esposo Edward Cullen (dijo haciéndose a un lado para que le pudiera dar la mano al engreído)

"Esta casada?, pero que trampa entonces de que sirve la cita?, al parecer vienen del mismo sitio porque son muy blancos", pensó "Papa este es el Idiota que quiere salir con mama?, porque no me dijiste antes lo que Emmett estaba haciendo?", Anthony estaba furioso, no era para menos, Bella era nuestro tesoro

-Amír este es mi hermano Anthony (dije cuando él ya estaba ahí), discúlpenos un momento ya venimos (dije sacando a bella lejos de ese tipo)

-Esta celoso el señor Cullen? (dijo abrazándome cuando ya estábamos de nuevo en el balcón viendo la hermosa luna)

-El señor Cullen está muy celoso, y déjeme decirle, que todos los señores Cullen deben estar pasando por lo mismo

-Y acaso mi hijo fue a persuadir a Amir para que no saliera conmigo? (dijo con una gran sonrisa, eso era lo que esperaba)

-Si, y también para que hiciera que su familia contribuya con la fundación, todo salió muy bien, la mayoría quedaron completamente convencidos de figurar entre la lista de creadores

-Mama? (dijo Anthony apareciendo de repente), ya esta listo "no se como te contuviste", me dijo en la su mente

-ANTHONY MIRA TUS OJOS! (dijo Bella agarrando su rostro y mostrándome que los tenía bastante oscuros), deja la rabia hijo ya todo paso no entiendo porque tanto drama

-Pero como se le ocurre a Emmett hacer eso?, está completamente loco. Y donde esta él?

-Huyó, (dije riéndome de toda la situación), la verdad él solo quería encontrarlas así que ustedes tuvieron la culpa por darnos celos desde un principio, y de Emmett se pueden esperar todas estas cosas

-Cielo y los niños? (pregunto mi esposa)

-Dormidos, Amelia y Laura están con ellos, voy a estar allá si vuelve Emmett avísenme (dijo desapareciendo)

-Así que tu me debes una explicación (le dije tratando de colocarme serio necesitaba que me explicara porque la mentira)

-Edward, (dijo ella riendo), antes que subieras la primera vez aquí, Alice pasó y me dijo que no permitiera que me reconocieras, y eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer, no sabía que fuera tan fácil engañarte

-No me engañaste, yo sabía que eras tu, pero tu comenzaste a ser Danielle y entonces solo me dio inseguridad, y entonces porque terminaste bailando con el?

-Porque cuando baje, fui a la cocina y todas llegaron muy molestas, Josué estaba bailando con otra chica, Nahuel estaba hablando con otra chica, a Jacob lo perseguían muchas Emmett estaba besando a todas las rubias que veía, y llegaron todas muy furiosas, Alice no quería hacer nada, SOphi le mintió y yo simplemente no pude salir de todo eso ya sabes cómo son

-Está bien (le dije dándole un beso en su frente, ya todo estaba claro y lo más importante estábamos juntos), quieres bailar conmigo?

Todo estaba bien, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba bailando con mi Bella, todos los invitados estaban felices, después de que Alice anunció que ya nos podíamos quitar los estúpidos antifaces, Nessie estaba haciendo que Jacob le rogara, Sarah y Sophi me estaban preocupando, estaban bebiendo mucho y a ellas les afecta el licor, Samuel estaba hablando con Tom acerca de los actos de su papa, Alice y Jasper estaban bailando también al igual que Carlisle y Esme, Emma no quería dormir así que Ray estaba luchando contra ella mientras Verónica hablaba a la prensa, Laura estaba dormida con Tim y Josué, y Robert tampoco quería dormir, así que estaba jugando con Amelia y Rosalie estaba pensando con que iba a castigar a Emmett, una visión de Alice, Emmett llegando y pidiendo disculpas, Rosalie peleando con él, y ya no pude ver mas, otra vez Robert nos había quitado los poderes

-Que pasa? (me pregunto Bella)

-Alice vió a Emmett llegando y Rosalie furiosa por todo, ya sabes lo de costumbre, Robert no quiere volver a dormir y ya no puedo leer la mente de nadie

PoV Sarah

-Sophi estas exagerando con eso no crees? (dijo Nahuel preocupado porque estaba tomando mucho)

-Nahuel, si no sales de nuestra vista en este momento te voy a dejar sin ninguno de tus sentidos (le dijo Sarah furiosa), y eso también va para ti (dijo mirando a Samuel)

-Sarah pero como lo ibas a hacer si ya no tenemos poderes?

-Sophi, ellos no tienen ningún don, así que no saben cuando tenemos o cuando no tenemos

Sarah no estaba tomando mucho en realidad, pero yo tomaba por las dos, esta traición no se la iba a perdonar a mi esposo, y Sarah mucho menos

-Sophi me estoy sintiendo realmente mal (me dijo Sarah y se veía muy pálida)

Fuimos hasta el baño y la pobre vomito hasta la comida de la semana pasada

-Ya estoy muchísimo mejor, el licor me debió haber caído muy muy mal (dijo saliendo)

-Sarah que paso?, estas bien? (llego Nessie preocupada), las ví entrar

-Solo probó un poco de champagne y le cayó muy mal (le explique yo mientras Sarah se lavaba las manos)

-Hija, no deberías estar tomando y tu tampoco (dijo quitándome la copa que tenia en la mano), yo se que ellos se portaron mal pero si comienzan a tomar les van a arruinar toda la fiesta

Salimos todas al jardín, lo que Sarah necesitaba era aire fresco porque se veía muchísimo mejor, ahí nos encontramos con Rose y Verónica, cuando volvió mi poder a mi, casi todas estaban molestas así que decidí alejarme de ellas y buscar mas champagne, y tome, tome, tome, tome…

-Hija estas bien? (me preguntaron mis padres), te vez muy mal Sophi

-Estoy ebria (les dije como pude)

No se que paso después pero pude ver como todos reían sin parar, incluso mi papa que estaba tirado en el piso riendo y riendo, mas lejos estaban los abuelos besándose mucho como si fueran Rose y Emmett, era asqueroso, camine hasta el jardín y aunque me sentía muy mal todos se veían ebrios como yo,

-SOPHI PERDOOONN! (dijo Nahuel llorando mucho), perdóname yo no quiero que estemos así no sabía que él iba a hacer eso perdoooonnn

Yo ahora no podía parar de reírme, y Nahuel se había unido a mis risas, todas las personas en la fiesta se comportaban de una manera muy extraña todas estaban borrachos al igual que yo

-Tengo mucho sueño (le dije a mi esposo abrazándolo),

PoV Bella

-Edward me siento extraña (le dije y ví que su cara era diferente)

-Sophi esta muy ebria, y no puede controlar (dijo entre risas, que bien ahora todos estábamos borrachos, vi como estaban todos los humanos peor que nosotros)

-Edward, si todos estamos así está afectando a los niños (dije tratando de no reírme, no quería caer en eso), busquemos a Robert

-Está en el jardín con Amelia

Como pudimos fuimos hasta allá, jamás me imagine que un vampiro se podía sentir tan mareado, Edward no paraba de reir, y yo hacia me mejor esfuerzo por no hacerlo

-Robert, quítanos los poderes (le dijo Edward cuando llegamos)

Y en ese mismo instante dejamos de sentir todo eso

-Que fue lo que paso? (pregunto Amelia mientras todos nos recomponíamos)

-Sophi tomó más de lo debía y no pudo controlar el no afectarnos (le contesto mi esposo)

-Yo creo que ya es hora de que todo acabe, voy a buscar a Esme (dije mientras entraba de nuevo al gran salón)

Hable con Esme y ella y verónica se encargaron de dar un lindo discurso de despedida, mientras nosotros subimo al banco a ver a la gran Luna

-Vamos a casa , ya se fueron los invitados (le dije Edward )

-La verdad amor primero tengo que hacer algo (dijo pensativa), yo creo que lo mejor es dejar que se vayan ellos, y nosotros deberíamos asegurarnos que no quede nada de esta ropa (dijo mientras yo no podía evitar sorprenderme), ya sabes para que Alice no tenga la loca de idea de volver a hacer una fiesta de esta época y que Emmett termine con broche de oro la noche, no creo que aguante mas ataques de celos

-Pienso lo mismo amor, entonces vamos al bosque?…..


	45. Chapter 45 LATIDOS

PoV Sarah

-Esta bien Samuel Uley, estas perdonado (le dije a mi esposo, ya por fin estábamos en nuestra nueva casa por fin descansando de la universidad pero él cada cinco minutos me pedía perdón por seguirle los juegos a Emmett y a mi papa)

-Cielo pero tú no lo haces con el corazón, estas todavía molesta, perdóname amor fue sin culpa, te prometo que cuando lleguemos yo lo vuelvo a construir

Samuel se puso a luchar con Josué gracias a las lindas apuestas de Emmett y mi papa y destruyeron la parte de atrás de nuestra casa en la URB, la abuela estaba furiosa y mandó a Rose y a Emmett a otra Luna de miel, Emmett estaba feliz ya que hace siete años la fiesta de Beneficencia que habíamos hecho y que fue todo un éxito había cancelado su Luna de Miel

-Amor está bien no estoy molesta vez? (dije mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa), ahora vamos a dormir si?

-Pero tenemos como doce horas durmiendo todavía estas cansada? (se veía preocupado)

-No estoy cansada, simplemente quiero estar acostada haciendo nada, no quieres estar conmigo?, recuerda que ya no tenemos que ir a la universidad, no te alegra eso?

-Está bien amor me voy a quedar todo el día contigo aquí si tu quieres (dijo mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos)…

Abrí mis ojos ya el sol se había ocultado, desde los grandes ventanales de mi cuarto se podía ver una enorme Luna, no estaba en los brazos de Samuel pero cuando bajé la mirada estaba ahí acostado sobre su pecho con su cabeza arriba entre sus brazos y una gran sonrisa mirando mi abdomen desnudo

-Me gusta tu ombligo (dijo mirándome la cara), descánsate?

-Qué hora es?, cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Llevas durmiendo cuatro horas, jamás te había visto dormir tanto estás segura que estas bien Sarah?, podemos decirle a Carlisle

-Estoy bien amor, vamos al bosque?

-Si, pero deberíamos pasar por la casa de tus papas, tenemos bastante sin verlos y ya sabes cómo se pone Jacob

Estaba duchándome mientras Samuel se terminaba de vestir, las cosas han cambiado un poco, Sophi y Nahuel se fueron a Brasil a vivir un tiempo con su tia y Alice y Jasper no se quedaron atrás, Sabrina se fue con Esme Carlisle y Peter a Inglaterra, Samuel y yo ya teníamos nuestros títulos universitarios, y no vivíamos en la urbanización, compramos nuestra propia casita cerca del campus universitario, Anthony Amelia y Robert que ahora aparentaba tener la misma edad que nosotros se fueron a conocer el mundo, Laura Tom y Tim se fueron a vivir a Estados Unidos, a la casa donde vivía Laura, y Veronica estaba en Italia con Ray y Emma que aparentaba unos catorce años, ella no crecia tan rápido como todos nosotros, los únicos que se mantenían en la urb eran los abuelos y mis padres, pero todo eso se acabaría porque pronto llegarían Esme y Carlisle, ya no podía seguir manteniendo la mentira en el hospital donde él trabaja, tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza por dormir tanto, pero a mi si me hacían efecto las pastillas así que me tome algunas.

-Estas segura que le podemos dar la responsabilidad a Josué de buscar a mis papas? (me pregunto preocupado Samuel)

-Si, estoy segura que no se le va a olvidar, recuerda que también viene Linda

Mi hermano había imprimado a Linda desde que se conocieron, pero hasta hace poco fue que toda la familia se enteró oficialmente, y fue horrible ver como Sam casi destruye su casa de La Push, pero ya lo acepto, y aunque ella sabe toda nuestra historia, tanto de los vampiros como de los lobos no sabe que es la imprimación de mi hermano. Sam Emily y Linda venían a nuestra ceremonia de graduación, y después todos nos íbamos a La Push yo iba a comenzar a trabajar en el hospital y Samuel se iba a encargar de todos los talleres de mi papa ya que él por fin se iba a tomar unas vacaciones

-Sarah no te arregles tanto recuerda que vamos por el bosque

Teníamos tiempo sin estar en fase y pasear un rato por el bosque, siempre era en nuestros autos, así que el último día de clase prometimos que andaríamos siempre como lobos, no me arreglé mucho aunque mi mama odiara eso y yo misma ahorita iba a ser un enorme lobo blanco, y los accesorios y la ropa elegante no iba nada bien con eso

-Samuel no puedo (dije cuando vi que el ya se había transformado y yo nada)

Estábamos en el patio trasero de nuestra casa, ya listos para ir a la Urb, pero yo no podía entrar en fase, era como si se me hubiese olvidado, Samuel no salía de fase, así que no se podía comunicar conmigo, pero podía ver en sus ojos la confusión que reinaba el ambiente

-No tengo ni la menor idea, seguro son nervios por mañana, será mejor que vayamos en el carro

Comencé a vestirme al igual que mi esposo y nos fuimos en el carro, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación, eso no era algo normal, pero a mí no me parecería raro que ahora pueda convertirme en una ballena en vez de un lobo, llegamos a la Urb y la única casa que tenia las luces encendidas era la de mis padres, así que fuimos directamente ahí

-Hola! (Dije entrando en la cocina, Samuel se había quedado con Josué en en la sala)

-Hola amor, van a cenar aquí? (mi mama por lo general nos preparaba la comida, y aunque me había propuesto ponerme a cocinar yo ahorita tenía demasiada hambre para hacerlo), llama a tu papa dile que ya esta lista la cena

"Papa ven a comer antes de que te dejemos sin nada",

-Y donde esta? (le dije mientras colocaba la mesa)

-Tenía que hablar con los de la manada para saber si Sam ya se vino, imagino que no debe estar lejos desde aquí lo puedo oler. Chicos vengan a cenar!

Estábamos cenando como casi todas las noches, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos una familia muy normal, pero eso era solo por encima, mi mama por lo general no comía mucho, mi papa Josué y Samuel comen como bestias y yo en realidad hoy estaba comiendo como una, pero no lo podía evitar tenia mucho apetito esta noche

-Vienen mis padres (dijo mi mama cuando todos percibimos el olor tan dulce de los abuelos)

Deje el tenedor al lado de mi plato para poder tomar un sorbo de agua, cuando sentí que unas manos frías me levantaban de la silla, el abuelo se coloco frente a mi y se colocó de rodillas, colocando su oído en mi vientre

-Escuchan? (dijo la abuela totalmente sorprendida)

-QUE QUE TIENE? (se levantó Samuel de la mesa intentando calmar sus temblores)

-Los latidos? (dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo)

Todo estuvo en total silencio, trate de escuchar algo, tres fuertes latidos, mi papa Samuel y Josué, un latido muy rápido, mi mama, incluso podía escuchar mi latido y otro dos muy suaves, aunque uno mas lento que el otro, pero igual casi imperceptible para mi, venia de adentro de mi

-OH DIOS MIO VOY A SER ABUELA! (dijo mi mama totalmente sorprendida)

Busque los ojos de cada uno, necesitaba saber sus reacciones, Bella estaba feliz, tenía una enorme sonrisa, abrazo a mi madre cuando esta comenzó a llorar, de la felicidad ya que la emoción se veía en sus ojos, Josué estaba sentado en la silla, comiendo lo que había quedado en el plato de Samuel, Mi papa estaba junto a mi madre totalmente sorprendido, como si tuviera la mente completamente en blanco, el abuelo que se levanto y abrazo a la abuela, tenía una enorme sonrisa y Samuel tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y una enorme sonrisa, así que todo vino a mí, tanto sueño, saber que no pude transformarme, el apetito, un latido dentro de mi, mi mama gritando voy a ser abuela, y todo se volvió negro…

Volví recordando todo lo que había pasado, pero aún no quería abrir mis ojos, me había desmayado, escuche mi corazón, con sus latidos normal, me concentre mas y escuché los otros dos latidos, conté sus movimientos, no eran tan rápidos como los mío, eran como los de Samuel, tal vez un poco más rápidos, afuera se oían los pesados pasos de mi papa, ir de un lado a otro, su corazón latía un poco mas rápido, "Estoy bien", le dije para que no se preocupara, unos pasos muy rápidos, el abuelo entró a la habitación

-Tu corazón me indica que esta despierta (escuché su voz al lado de mí)

Abrí mis ojos y todos estaban ahí ahora, viéndome con mucha ternura, seguro ellos podían escuchar mejor los latidos de mi bebe, Samuel tomo mi mano y me dio un tierno beso, mi papa se sentó en la esquina más lejana regalándome una enorme sonrisa

-Estas bien? (pregunto mi mama colocándose al lado del abuelo)

-Si, todo está perfecto, no puedo creer esto, que gran sorpresa (dije tratando de sentarme)

-Felicitaciones! (dijo Josué lanzándose encima mío)

-COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESOOO! (dijo papa totalmente molesto)

-PUEDES HACERLE DAÑO IDIOTA (le dijo mi esposo sorprendido)

-O A LOS BEBES! (Termino de contestar el abuelo)

-Hay por favor, (les dijo Bella totalmente relajada), el bebe es nieto de un hombre lobo y un vampiro, no creo que le pase nada malo

-Dramáticos (les dijo mi mama riendo), no se comporten así eso cansa!

-Bueno, el capitán del avión acaba de anunciar que en 5 minutos aterriza, me voy! (dijo Josué saliendo de la habitación)

-Así que son dos? (pregunto Samuel con una enorme sonrisa), esto es alucinante

-Son dos (le respondió el abuelo), deberíamos hacerte un eco Sarah, para saber como están

Seguí al abuelo a la casa de Carlisle, ahí estaban todos los aparatos necesarios para monitorear mis bebes, mañana recibiría mi titulo de medicina, así que sabia un poco de todo esto, si yo fuera un ser humano normal común y corriente, diría que tengo unas tres semanas de embarazo contando mi último periodo

-A partir de las tres semanas el corazón comienza a latir (me dijo el abuelo mientras yo me acostaba en una pequeña camilla y el encendía el aparato)

Pero entonces si es así eso significa que no crecen muy rápido, porque ni siquiera tengo una gran vientre, nadie diría que estoy embarazada

-Exacto, es lo mas probable, vamos a terminar de asegurarnos (dijo el abuelo comenzando a hacer el eco)

-DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDOO! (pregunto mi esposo angustiado)

Mientras el abuelo hacia el eco le iba explicando a Samuel y a mis padres toda nuestra conversación

-No se ve nada aún, ni siquiera se puede escuchar los latidos, eso indica que no tiene mucho el bebe no se a formado como tal (dijo terminando de hacer el eco)

-Y eso es normal? (pregunto mi papa estaba tan asustado el pobre)

-Si papa, es normal hasta ahorita son muchas células unidas, no tienen forma de bebe

-No seria mejor buscar transfusiones de sangre?, por si acaso hay que mantenerlas aquí (dijo mi mama mirando al abuelo)

-Pero que voy a hacer yo con que estén aquí si mañana nos vamos a Forks

-Hija, no crees que lo mejor sea que se queden aquí?, en unos días llegan Carlisle y Esme por cualquier emergencia, Nessie yo creo que lo mejor es no irnos de vacaciones

-NOOOO!, yo estoy embarazada no enferma ni me voy a morir pronto, además los bebes están creciendo como si fueran seres humanos normales, no creo que haya tantas preocupaciones, y yo voy a trabajar en el hospital de Forks ellos me están esperando no puedo quedarles mal

- Yo creo que estaría bien que vayas a La Push, pero será mejor estar monitoreando el crecimiento de lo bebes (dijo el abuelo muy tranquilo "Gracias", le dije en mi mente y el me sonrió)

-Hay que comprar un aparato de esos (dijo Samuel, se veía tan nervioso), como se llaman?

-Tranquilo Samuel, yo me encargo de que el aparato este en la casa de Forks cuando ustedes lleguen, voy a hablar con Carlisle

-Yo creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, así yo te puedo cuidar, por mi no hay problema en cancelar el viaje Sarah (me dijo mi mama)

-Mama, te acuerdas cuando estabas embarazada de Josué?, tu no querías que nadie estuviese encima de ti haciendo todo, y cuidándote y todo eso, yo también quiero estar tranquila, con mi trabajo y con Samuel en la casa de Forks, todo va a estar bien, si veo que algo esta mal me vengo inmediatamente y ustedes también se vendrían de su viaje

-Denles un poco de privacidad por favor (dijo la abuela ya obstinada), ellos quieren disfrutar su vida y su embarazo como una pareja normal, y no hay peligro y ella es medico, y es madre, uno sabe cuando las cosas van a salir bien, ya no quiero oír de nadie que no les permitan dejarlos ir

-ASI SE HABLA ABUELA (dije abrazándola), ahora tengo que decirles algo muy importante (dije muy seriamente)

-Te duele algo? (me preguntó mi esposo preocupado)

-No me duele nada, pero si no como algo en este momento van a sentir la furia de una embarazada y eso es terrible verdad mama? (le dije recordando sus lindos cambios de humos en su embarazo con Josué)

-Vamos hija yo te doy más comida

-Sarah puedo contarle a Esme? (me pregunto la abuela, se veía tan feliz e ilusionada que no le podía decir que no)

Después de que estuve completamente satisfecha todos me miraban asombrados

-Ni una palabra de todo lo que como (les dije bajándome de la silla), ahora tengo que alimentar a 3 personas

Estaba completamente feliz, esperando a que llegaran Sam Emily y Linda para contarles la gran noticia, los abuelos habían desaparecido, seguro estaban celebrando a su forma que iban a hacer bisabuelos, y con sus eternos 17 años que envidia, yo aparentaba un poquito mas, podía pasar perfectamente por alguien de 20

-Estas nervioso? (le pregunte a mi esposo tomándolo de la mano)

-Un poco, no quiero que mi mama se vuelva loca con todo esto

-Ahí vienen (dijo mi mama), Emily se va a poner tan feliz!

Se bajaron del carro y vi como Linda, que ahora tenia unos 15 años tenían una enorme sonrisa, se fue directamente a mi y me dio un gran abrazo, ella lo sabía, yo no podía reprimir la gran sonrisa, ni Linda ni mi mama, Josué papa y Samuel actuaban normal, entramos a la casa y mi mama les sirvió una gran cena, ellos comieron mientras hablábamos de todo un poco, de la manada y nuestra gran familia, de nuestros planes de irnos a vivir allá, y de lo entusiasmada que estaba Emily de que su hijo volviera

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque (dijo mi papa levantándose)

Josué Samuel mi papa y Sam se fueron y nosotras nos quedamos en la cocina ayudando a mi mama a lavar los platos de la mesa

-Emily tenemos algo que contarte (le dije yo mientras Linda me pasaba los platos secos)

-Algo va mal? (pregunto pregunto preocupada mientras mi mama y Linda se reían)

-No sé como lo tomes, pero hace un rato me enteré que estoy embarazada (le dije con una gran sonrisa)

-Y SON GEMELOS! (dijo linda totalmente feliz)

Emily no cabía de la felicidad, me abrazaba y me abrazaba, mi mama y Linda no podía dejar de reír y yo no podía evitar llorar

-Son las hormonas, estoy muy feliz (dije mientras Emily limpiaba las lagrimas de mi rostro)

-Esto es maravilloso Sarah, voy a ser abuela que encantador, y son dos!, no lo puedo creer

-Tienes que cuidarla mucho allá (dijo mi mama ya seria)

-Por supuesto, no hay de que preocuparse yo la cuidaré

Le contamos que pensábamos que los bebes crecían normalmente, y llego la abuela y se nos unió en la platica

-No puedo creer voy a ser dos veces tía al mismo tiempo (decía Linda). Josué está tan emocionado que no se aguantó en contármelo

-Que chismoso es mi hermano (dije rodando los ojos), bueno yo me voy (les dije levantándome), tengo que preparar algunas cosas para mañana todavía y tenemos que estar en la universidad temprano

"Papa dile a Samuel que ya nos tenemos que ir", pensé para que no tardaran en llegar, cinco minutos después vimos por la ventana cuatro lobos y al abuelo, salimos y ellos ya estaban como humanos ahí, Sam estaba feliz, me dio un gran abrazo

-Te amo (dijo mi esposo mientras llegábamos a la casa), gracias por esto!

-Tu también tuviste que ver (le dije bostezando, estaba realmente cansada)

-Tienes sueño?

-Un poco, pero todavía falta empacar algunas cosas de esta casa

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago, tu ve y descansa, y sin decir ni una palabra sobre eso ahora tienes que descansar por tres (dijo cambiando lo que yo había dicho sobre la comida)

Subí directamente a nuestra habitación, me puse cómoda y me quede dormida, ya que cuando volví a abrir los ojos eran las cinco de la mañana, Samuel estaba dormido así que me levante con cuidado, tenía muchas nauseas pero eso era muy normal, los latidos de los bebes estaban bien, ahora los podía escuchar un poquito mejor y eso me gustaba, me llenaba de paz saber que estaba tranquilos y felices dentro de mi, termine de ducharme y trate de ver algún cambio en el gran espejo, pero no había nada, mi vientre estaba totalmente plano, salí a la habitación y vi como mi amor todavía dormía, y aunque teníamos que estar temprano para la ceremonia aún era muy temprano para despertarlo, me asegure que todo lo que le dije estuviera en las cajas y fui a preparar el desayuno, tenía que comer muy sano, así que solo me prepare una gran tazón de frutas, tenía que estar lo más sana posible por mis bebes, y recordé que hacer ejercicio era muy bueno, subí en silencio y me puse las botas y algo cómodo para correr un rato, Samuel ni siquiera se movió

Trote por el campus universitario que estaba muy cerca de la casa, aún no se veía a nadie por ahí y era tan relajante escuchar mi respiración los latidos de mi corazón y los de mis bebes, todavía no podía creer que iba a ser madre, mi vientre iba a crecer más de lo normal, y yo iba a aumentar unos 20 kilos, pero no importaba, iba a ser madre. Cuando me acerque a la casa vi algo muy cómico, Samuel solo con sus pantalones de dormir completamente despeinado en la entrada de la casa, cuando me vio se le iluminó el rostro y yo le di una enorme sonrisa, para que se diera cuenta que todo estaba bien

-Has visto a mi esposa?, está embarazada de gemelos y no se que se hizo (dijo mientras me acercaba a él)

-Fue a ejercitarse un poco para mantenerse saludable, te acabas de levantar?

-EN realidad, no sé si estoy dormido, me di cuenta que no estabas y salí y ya te vi. Buenos días preciosa, como amaneciste?, como están los bebes?

-Yo estoy muy bien, y escucha ellos están perfectos, tengo un poco de hambre quieres desayunar?

Entramos y comimos más fruta, tenía que aprender a cocinar bien, nos alistamos para la gran ceremonia que nos esperaba, Samuel era el primero de su promoción, ahora era un Ingeniero Mecánico

-Esta lista doctora? (me pregunto entrando a la habitación), el carro la espera

-SI ingeniero vamos..

La ceremonia era muy larga, llevábamos más de 3 horas ahí, mis padres y los de Samuel lloraron cuando nos entregaron los títulos, y yo compartí con la amiga más cercana que tenia ahí que estaba embarazada, y que me iba a Forks con mi esposo, "Josué pregúntale a mama si no trajo comida", ya faltaba poco para Salir, pero tenía mucho hambre, "No estoy en la ceremonia, salí después que le dieron el titulo a Samuel, estoy caminando por el campus con Linda, si quieres puedo comprarte algo para que comas", comencé pensar que quería, pero se me antojaban muchas cosas, "Cómprame lo que encuentres, pero que sea sano ya sabes".

La ceremonia terminó y los primeros brazos en felicitarme fueron los de mi esposo, luego llegaron mis padres entre tanto alboroto y después Sam y Emily, se veían tan orgullosos y felices que lo único que yo podía hacer era llorar, cuando llegamos a la Urb Esme Carlisle Peter y Sabrina estaban ahí, nos sorprendieron con mas comida cosa que no desperdicie ya que Josué no me había comprado nada

-Se escuchan sanos (dijo el abuelo refiriéndose a mis bebes), si tienes alguna complicación vamos hasta allá, ya Edward compró algunos equipos que te pueden servir

-Llegan mañana en la tarde (dijo el abuelo)

La despedida fue horrible, mi mama no dejaba de llorar y llorar y mi papa no dejaba de abrazarme, hasta que por fin permitieron dejarnos subir al avión, y yo dormí todo el viaje, Emily llevaba comida así que no tuve ningún problema, en Forks todo estaba como siempre, muy frio y con mucha lluvia, extrañaría el sol, pero podría pasar tiempo con la familia de Samuel, él paso mucha con la mía, los aparatos que compro el abuelo eran de última tecnología, y ahora la gran casa parecía una clínica, aún no habíamos terminado de desempacar y ordenar todo, mi barriguita ya se notaba, llevábamos unas semana en Forks, el trabajo en el hospital era excelente, aunque me cansaba demasiado pero lo amaba

-Hola amor (dije montándome al carro, Samuel me llevaba y me traía a donde yo quisiera), como te fue?

-Bien preciosa, y a ti?, quieres ir a cenar con mis padres?

No dude en aceptar, Emily era un ángel, yo aún no aprendía a cocinar gracias a que ella siempre me tenía algo listo, Linda estaba contenta con todo el tema, no dejaba de hablar y de hablar sobre los bebes y como sentía cuando comenzaban a patear, y Emily no dejaba de planear como haría mañana para alimentarnos, y Sam no dejaba de hablar que ahora el corazón de los bebes se escuchaba más claro

-Hola abuela como están todos? (la abuela me llamaba todas las noches)

-Bien cielo, Amelia y Anthony llegan mañana otra vez, al parecer Robert se va un tiempo con Tim

-Y mi hermanito?

-Tu hermano está como loco por irse (dijo riéndose), ya terminaron el semestre en la universidad y tiene unas semanas libres, hable con tu mama esta mañana están en la Antártida cielo, allá no tienen cobertura. Y los bebes?

-Si, papa fue el que me despertó, estaba contento porque asusto a un oso polar, los bebes están perfectos, creciendo cada vez mas, estábamos cenando con Emily y Sam, dile a Josué que si quiere venir se puede quedar con nosotros (dije eso y sentí como Samuel me apretaba un poco la mano)

-que fue eso? (le pregunte a Samuel cuando colgué con la abuela, ya estábamos en nuestra casa)

-Cielo, mi papa se va a volver loco cuando se enteré que Josué se va vivir aquí unos días

-Samuel, tengo siete semanas de embarazo de gemelos, y tengo una barriga como de 12 semanas si fuera uno solo, me duele un poco la espalda y los pechos, y estoy muy cansada, y tu estas alejándome de mi familia así que no me llenes la cabeza de mas preocupaciones (le dije todo esto gritando, esa no era yo pero no tenia la culpa)

Subí a la habitación y cerré con llave, en estos momentos no era mi persona favorita, de toda la familia yo era la única que había tenido un embarazo normal, y era un poco más duro ya que estaba realmente cansada "Papa me siento mal pelee con Samuel", no quería interrumpirlos en sus cosas, pero no tenia con quien más hablar "Que te hizo el muy infeliz, yo te dije que era mejor que no saliéramos, si estuvieses conmigo eso no sería ningún problema", mi papa era cómico, no soportaba que alguien me hiciera algo "Nada son solo las hormonas que me tiene un poco delicada, y mi mama?", estaba cambiándome de ropa, necesitaba algo cómodo, y no tenía mucha que me quedara, tenía que ir urgente de compras, "Esta a mi lado, estamos bien, somos los perfecto esquimales Sarah, no te imaginas la cantidad de hielo que hay aquí, pero me e mantenido en 42 grados que te parece?", "Fabuloso papa, dile a mama que la amo, voy a dormir estoy muy cansada"…

Me desperté y apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, me levante y le quite el seguro a la puerta, ya no estaba molesta, me volví a acostar esperando a que mi esposo entrara pero no entraba, volví a salir de la cama y bajé a la cocina por una vaso de agua estaba sedienta mucha sed y él no estaba por ahí, hoy era sábado así que no tenía que levantarme temprano para ir al hospital, salí para asomarme al bosque y no se vía por ningún lado, aunque su esencia estaba ahí, fui al garaje y no vi su el auto, sentí como la presión subía así que llamé a Linda, no quería molestar a Emily tan temprano

-Sarah? (Linda no se escuchaba dormida, eso era raro, que hacia una joven a las cinco de la mañana de un sábado despierta?)

-Linda disculpa que te moleste, pero cuando desperté me di cuenta que tu hermano no estaba aquí, no sabes por casualidad donde esta?

-Está buscando a Josué (dijo muy feliz), él me dijo hace un rato que no tardaban en llegar a Forks, se vino anoche, no lo sabías?, arruine una sorpresa verdad?

-La verdad si la arruinaste, pero voy a hacer como que no sé nada, es mejor así ya sentía como la presión se me estaba subiendo

-Sarah pero si te sientes mal es algo grave, me hubieses dicho desde un principio, voy a despertar a mis papas

-NOO!, solo se me subió porque no sabía dónde estaba él y no me había dicho nada, ahorita que me acueste se me pasa, y tú qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-EHH!, mejor ve y descansa hablamos después cuando tu presión este baja cuida mucho a mis bebes

-Ya va Linda espera! (le dije ya me iba a colgar), quería saber si quieres acompañarme a comprar algo de ropa, la que tengo ya no me queda y es bastante incomodo no tener opciones, podríamos ir con tu mama

-Claro, pasa por mi más tarde seguro mi mama nos acompaña, pero ahora ve a descansar

Yo sabía porque Samuel había echo eso, remordimiento de conciencia, y seguro Josué estaría más que encantado de venir aquí y estar más cerca de Linda, no quería arruinarles la sorpresa así que subí de nuevo a la habitación a colocarme algo un poco más presentable, que mi hermano me vieron semi desnuda no era una buena bienvenida, oí como se acercaba el auto, las nauseas matutinas ya habían pasado, estaba lista para recibir a mi hermano y para darle un gran abrazo a mi esposo, baje para recibirlos afuera y mi hermano llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas

-Son para ti de parte de Samuel dice que lo perdones que no fue su intención (dijo dándome un gran abrazo), Como estas?, han crecido bastante (dijo mientras acariciaba mi sobresaliente vientre)

-Que sorpresa me has dado, que bueno verte aquí hermanito, me hacías mucha falta. Y tu ven acá discúlpame por lo de anoche (dije mientras Samuel se acercaba para abrazarme)

-Como amaneciste?, perdóname amor, tienes toda la razón fui un idiota

-YA VA! (dijo Josué interrumpiendo), tú crees que Linda esté despierta? Y que tu papa se ponga bravo si voy buscarla a esta hora?

-JOSUE! (si mi hermano iba a estar aquí tenía que poner reglas antes de que a Sam le de un infarto), si vas a estar aquí espero que no estés pensando en estar todo el día con Linda, aunque yo se lo difícil que es para ti, tienes que tomar en cuenta que ella no sabe nada de lo de la imprimación, y que ella tiene su vida aquí, y tiene que ir a clase y estudiar y salir con sus amigas

-Ya lo se, la abuela me lo dejó bien claro antes de venir, yo solo preguntaba, puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Si (dijo mi esposo riendo),

-No hay nada para comer? Me muero de hambre

Como nosotros nunca hacíamos comida en la casa no había, así que salimos a desayunar después que le preparamos la habitación a mi hermanito, mientras comíamos nos contó cómo iban las cosas en casa después de que nuestros papas se fueron, y él pudo sentir como los bebes se movían, cuando se hizo una hora apropiada y fuimos a la casa de Sam

-Emily estaba pensando si te gustaría acompañarme en la tarde al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa, ya la que tengo me está quedando muy ajustada y es incomodo, le dije a Linda y está encantada de ir

-Claro, si quieres terminó de ordenar un poco la casa y salimos de una vez, seguro Josué va con nosotras

PoV Josué

-Y esta es Susan, mi mejor amiga

Linda me estaban enseñando todas las fotografías de su paseo a la playa, ella era tan maravillosa, estaba en su cuarto y todo olía como ella, estaba en mi paraíso definitivamente, la versión del cielo en la tierra

-Que te parece?

-Se ven agradables tus amigos, y él? (le pregunte señalando a un muchacho que la tenia abrazada en una de las fotos)

-El es Dan, hemos sido amigos desde siempre, que bien que viniste así lo puedes conocer a todos

Dan, chiquillo mocoso y baboso, Linda era una persona normal, una adolescente normal de 15 años, que tenia amigas normales, iba a un instituto común, aún nadie sabía si se podía transformar o no, ya que Harry el otro hermano no pudo y ahora estaba estudiando en un gran conservatorio en otro país

-Estas aquí? (me pregunto pasando las manos por mis ojos)

-Si, solo estaba pensando en que me encantaría conocer a tus amigas, si quieres puedo ir por ti cuando salgas del instituto el lunes

-ENSERIO! (dijo muy feliz, su felicidad era mi felicidad), eso sería fantástico, y vas a ir con nosotras al centro comercial verdad?

-Si tu quieres que yo vaya entonces vamos, (había escuchado a mi hermana decirle a Samuel que tenía planeado ir a comprarse ropa hoy)

Linda era muy divertida, siempre hablaba con ella gracias a mi poder, pero eran contadas las veces que estábamos juntos, desde niños siempre la e cuidado, y solo recordar su sonrisa me refuerza la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de que algún día seamos más que los mejores amigos.

-Vas con nosotras? (me pregunto mi hermana cuando baje a la sala)

-Si, Linda se está arreglando, y en que carro se supone que vamos si tu no tienes?

-Samuel me dejó el de él

Si el lunes iba a buscar a Linda necesitaba un auto, y como mis padres estaban de vacaciones tenia que recurrir a mi segundo papa "Edward necesito un favor", lo bueno de mi poder es que no necesito un celular para comunicarme con las personas, "Un favor?, hiciste algo malo?, recuerda que no puedes ponerte con travesura Josué, solo estas con tu hermana y ella no puede estar pasando rabias", esa era una fama que me había ganado gracias a las cosas que hacíamos Robert Tim y yo, esos era buenos tiempos "No, no e echo nada todavía, es solo que aquí solo hay un carro, y no puedo ir de lobo para todos lados, quedé con Linda en buscarla en el instituto y en realidad la quiero impresionar y a sus amigas", estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Sarah que estaba leyendo una revista "Esta bien, que carro quieres?, yo te lo regalo", no pude evitar reirme y Sarah me miró

-Con quien estás hablando? (ella me conocía tan bien)

-Edward me va a regalar un carro, las puedo dejar en el centro comercial y voy a comprarlo?

-Está bien, pero más te vale no llegar tarde y cuidar el carro de Samuel, y otra cosa Josué, no abuses con el dinero del abuelo, yo se que él tiene bastante pero no sería muy bueno que te compres lo más caro que puedas, hay que tratar desapercibidos y recuerda que tu eres mi hermanito y yo soy sola una doctora recién graduada

"No se que compara, Sarah quiere algo que pase desapercibido y eso es sinónimo de poca velocidad", le volví a decir a Edward, yo sabía que él me ayudaría, Linda bajo junto con Emily, y nos fuimos al auto, Sarah me dio las llaves, y en el camino hablaron y hablaron sobre cosas de ellas, solo lo soportaba por ver la gran sonrisa de Linda

-Vas a hacer la diligencia? (me preguntó Sarah cuando ya estaba llegando)

-Si, las veo para el almuerzo, yo invito (le dije con una gran sonrisa y miré por el retrovisor como a Linda se le iluminaron lo ojos)

-Ok no llegues tarde y cuida el carro

Samuel tenia un bugatti, era rápido a pesar de que todavía no lo habían arreglado, pero yo quería algo mas rápido, tal vez un nuevo twin turbo de shelby supercard y ese cuesta la mitad de lo que cuesta el bugatti de Samuel, "Estaba pensando en el SSC Ultimate Aero TT", le dije al abuelo seguro en la concesionaria no me lo darían de una vez, esos carros por lo general se los daban por pedidos, "No creo que te lo den de una vez, esos carros los dan por pedidos, solo te pude encontrar un Porshe de carrera, si vas de una vez te lo puedes llevar", ese era perfecto, podía mandarlo a arreglar en uno de los talleres y quedaría perfecto "Gracias abuelo eres genial, mándale besos a la abuela", pensé ya llegando a buscar mi nuevo bebe, "Josué yo creo que eso es demasiado ostentoso, después vas a tener problemas y les vas a hacer pasar rabias a Sarah", me dijo la abuela, siempre alguien tenía que arruinar la diversión "Abuela pero ya Edward lo busco y se esforzó tanto que no quiero hacerlo sentir mal" ahora tenía que esperar para tomar una decisión "Cielo cómprate algo menos llamativo, mira que están los apellidos en juego y ya somos bastante extraños en ese pueblo, tu abuelo no se va a sentir mal, él es muy exagerado", "Préstale atención a tu abuela", me dijo Edward, esto era de loco, se parecían a mis padres. "Perfecto señores, ahora que hago?", les dije a los dos tenían que ponerse de acuerdo, "puedes ir a la venta de autos y elegir uno que tengan disponibles para que te lo lleves de una vez" Entré y comencé a ver todos los autos, él único que era pasable era un Porshe panamera, y los abuelos me dieron su aprobación así que ya tenía mi propio carro, lo llevarían a la casa más tarde así que tenía que seguir con el bugatti de Samuel, llegué al centro comercial, y todas ya me estaban esperando afuera, con muchas muchas bolsas -Compraron todo? (les pregunté cuando arranque) -Casi nos llevamos todo el centro comercial (dijo Emily burlándose se Sarah) -Me imagino, ahora que desean almorzar? -Yo quiero comer comida china (dijo Sarah) -En la próxima esquina hay un pequeño restaurante chino, podemos comer ahí -SI perfecto, dile a mi esposo donde vamos a estar Llego Samuel y comimos todos charlando y riendo, estar con Linda me hacia alguien diferente, después las dejamos en su casa y nos fuimos a la nuestra, mi hermana se veía realmente cansada así que nosotros fuimos los encargados de bajar todo del auto y subirlo hasta el cuarto, ya era la tarde y yo había arreglado mis cosas en la habitación, este era el cuarto del abuelo sin duda alguna, Samuel estaba en la habitación con Sarah cuando escuché que un auto se acercaba, me asomé por la ventana y ahí lo vi era una belleza

-Josué Black? (preguntó un señor gordo bajándose de mi carro le hice señas que se refería a mi), le traigo su auto, cualquier duda hable directamente con la compañía, espero que lo disfrute

El señor se montó en la grúa que traía a mi bebe y se fue

-ESO FUE LO QUE COMPRASTE? (me preguntó Samuel saliendo de la casa), pensaba que te ibas a comprar un auto volador o algo así

-Este fue el que Bella me permitió comprar, Edward me había encontrado uno mejor, pero ya sabes que no puede ser muy llamativo ni nada de eso, quieres dar una vuelta?

-Si, si quieres puedes dejarlo en el taller la otra semana para que lo pongan mas rápido (ya estábamos en la autopista a casi 200 kmH)

-La verdad estaba pensando dejarlo así, no necesito tanta velocidad ahorita, y también estaba pensando en hacer algo con Linda, tú qué crees tu papa me deje?

-Lo mas seguro es que si, ya sabes que lo va aceptando todo poco a poco, pero deberías llevarla como en plan de amigos, para que no sea de tanta sorpresa

"Sea donde sea que estén cómprenme algo para comer estoy muerta del hambre por favor".

Decidimos comprar Pizza para los tres, y de ella no quedo nada, Sarah lo único que pensaba era en dormir, así que subió con Samuel después de comer, me senté en el sofá para ver televisión, no tenía mucho que hacer y no tenía nada de sueño, además tenía que pensar que haría mañana "Hola Tim necesito un favor", si pensábamos en todos los dones que tenia la familia, los más geniales son los de Emma, Edward y el mío definitivamente "Me contaron que te fuiste a Forks, imagino que debes estar feliz de estar más cerca de ella, dime que necesitas", yo no tenía problemas con el sol, y quería ir a la playa "Puedes hacer que mañana brille el sol en la Push?", el don de Tim también era genial "Claro imagino que vas a la playa, disfruta entonces cuenta con que mañana va a ser un día caluroso", listo ahora arreglar mi día con la persona más especial "Estas despierta?, te tengo una propuesta", no había nada bueno en la televisión así que decidí ir a mi cuarto a pensar "Si aún estoy despierta, ordenando todo lo que tu hermana me regalo, y que me vas a proponer?", "mañana va a ser un día caluroso, y estaba pensando ir a la playa un rato, no tengo con quien más ir mi hermana se la pasa cansada", Linda no sabía que ella era la razón de mi existir así que no podía ser muy directo con ella "La verdad los domingos siempre hago algo con mis amigas, estás de acuerdo en ir con ellas?", no en realidad quería que solo fuéramos los dos, pero tendría que ir poco a poco "No hay problema, a que horas paso por ti?", "Por lo general los domingos Sarah y Samuel pasan todo el día aquí así que cuando lleguen desayunamos y nos vamos?", "Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, deberías descansar ahora", "Si ya planeo dormir, hasta mañana, ten dulces sueños", mis sueños siempre eran dulces ya que siempre estaba ella…

-Josué despierta (dijo mi hermana entrando al cuarto), vamos a ir a la casa de Sam y Emily para desayunar deberías venir con nosotros

-Voy a arreglarme y bajo (le dije aún dormido)

Me pare y me duché, el sol ya brillaba y me levanté mas animado que de costumbre, baje a cocina donde estaba mi hermana, con un traje de esos que usan las embarazadas, se veía linda, me acerque y le di un abrazo

-A que se debe el buen ánimo? (dijo abrazándome también), acaso lleva el nombre de Linda

-Voy a ir a la playa con ella y sus amigas, el buen clima fue obra de Tim, y por cierto te vez linda con esa ropa, ahora si no puedes ocultar a mis sobrinos

-No, ahora no se pueden ocultar, entonces imagino que no te vas con nosotros en nuestro carro, yo voy con mi esposo ya me está esperando, nos vemos allá no tardes

No tarde mucho terminé de arreglar mi bolso y montarme en mi carro, en cinco minutos a la casa donde estaba mi amor, aunque me sentía nervioso, no quería que Sam se pusiera complicado, pero tenía que confiar en que todo iba a salir bien, cuando entré ella se veía muy feliz, llevaba un vestido ligero ya no era una niña me estaba dando cuenta de eso, desayunamos todos y Sam se veía feliz no dijo nada ni nos prohibió nada, así que ya íbamos en el auto a buscar a sus amigas

-Espero que no te importe tener que pasar por ellas, pero él único que tiene carro en el instituto es Dan

-No es problema (ese nombre de Dan me revolvía las viseras), y a quien vamos a buscar exactamente?

-Vamos a la casa de Susan, allá están Gina Lucy y ella por supuesto

-Te acuerdas de la última vez que estuvimos en la playa? (le pregunte mientras ella me indicaba la dirección)

-Un poco, recuerdo que esos niños dañaron el castillos que estábamos construyendo y que tu mama estaba alucinando porque te estabas portando mal

-Si, mi mama se vuelve paranoica, los dos nos metimos al la playa y ella pensaba que yo iba a dejar que te pasara algo

Ella se sonrojó, se veía muy hermosa, definitivamente ya no era una niña y eso me preocupaba, estaba comenzando a gustarme demasiado,

-Tu carro es muy lindo, lo compraste ayer cuando nos dejaste en el centro comercial?

-Si, que bien que te gusta, ahora si voy a poder llevarte a donde quieras

Me dí cuenta como se ponía nerviosa cuando y se sonrojaba cuando le prestaba mucha atención, se veia tan hermosa que tenia que planear mas formas de hacerlos


	46. Chapter 46 EMBARAZO

PoV Sarah

-Van a estar bien Sam, déjalos (era la sexta vez que Emily le decía eso a Sam, estaba preocupado porque Josué y Linda ya llevaban bastante tiempo fuera)

-Quieres ir a casa?, no has descansado nada hoy (me pregunto por tercer vez mi esposo)

-Cada vez están más grandes (dijo Sam viendo mi gran vientre, ya tenía 34 semanas de embarazo pero mi vientre esta enorme), sus corazones se escuchan muy fácil, están fuertes?

-Si (Sam por lo general solo preguntaba como estaban, nunca preguntaba detalles), bastante fuertes, anoche casi no me dejaron dormir

-Anoche uno tenía hipo (dijo Samuel recordando), se podía escuchar

-Y se mueven? (Sam demostraba mucha curiosidad en su rostro)

-Claro (le dije levantando mi blusa para que viera como se movían), siente aquí esta uno, y por aquí está el otro

Mi suegro puso sus manos en mi vientre, su temperatura era alta como la de Samuel, y se sorprendió, Emily tenía una gran sonrisa al igual que yo

-Porque este es mas frio? (pregunto preocupado)

-Carlisle dice que es mas vampiro que humano, por eso la temperatura, tiene la misma que Nessie, el otro bebe si es completamente normal

Carlisle Edward Esme y Bella habían venido hace algunos días, arreglaron en un cuarto todos los aparatos que habían comprado, y compraron comida ahora tenía mis propios Chef, mi esposo y Josué, Edward dijo que ya podían oír claramente todo, por eso siempre se sobresaltan ante los gritos o música muy fuerte

-Y no sabes cuando llegan Jacob?

-Esta mañana me dijeron que estaban en China, creo que tienen planeado llegar a la URB con nosotros

-La otra semana llegan (dijo Samuel), pero llegan aquí y después nos vamos todos a la URB al nacimiento de los bebes, amor deberíamos irnos ya tienes que descansar

Me levante del sofá nos despedimos y fuimos a la casa, hoy era domingo así que Josué estaba aprovechando en pasar todo el dio con Linda, los bebes eran bastante pesados, no eran como unos humanos completamente, y solo con el equipo con más definición y potencia se podían ver, pero aún no sabíamos que eran, la familia entera estaba haciendo apuestas, incluso los abuelos

-Mañana a que horas te ve la doctora? (me pregunto Samuel cuando ya por fin estaba acostada en mi cama), deberíamos decirle que venga hasta aquí

Mañana me iba a ayudar con el eco una doctora que se hizo muy buena amiga, Carlisle donó al hospital el equipo con el que me pueden hacer el eco y algunas otras cosas que yo podría utilizar

-Mañana tiene guardia en la tarde y en la noche, mi turno se acaba a las cuatro y ella llega a las cinco y tiene que ser a esa hora porque tu hermana no me perdonaría jamás no dejarla entrar a ver este eco, y amor ya te lo he dicho muchas veces

-Lo se, hay que tener las cosas claras, no quieres algo? (Samuel era demasiado atento conmigo, se sentía mal por hacerme pasar por todo esto)

-La verdad, quiero saber que son, será que mañana se van a dejar ver?

-Ojala, Sophi y Alice están locas por comenzar a comprar todo, y ya sabes cómo esta Esme con arreglarles el cuarto

-Mi barriga esta enorme, mira (dije mientras me levantaba la blusa y la acariciaba), yo creo que es ella y él, algo me lo dice

-Yo creo (dijo colocando sus manos en donde estaban los bebes), él va a ser el más calientito, y ella va a ser la más fría,

-No te alegra que ya no tenga antojos?

-La verdad no voy a extrañar salir a las tres de la mañana a la casa de mi mama a buscarte macarrones con queso

-Si, yo tampoco, pero no te alegraba mantenernos felices?

-Esa es mi misión en la vida Sarah, ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos y te relajes tienes que descansar recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle

Samuel me inducia el sueño de una forma muy cómica, comenzaba a dibujar delicadamente figuras sobre mi gran vientre y eso me relajaba hasta que me quedaba completamente dormida

Me desperté porque comencé a sentir una fuerte presión en mi vientre bajo, definitivamente eran contracciones, y solo tenía 34 semanas me faltaban por lo menos cuatro para que los bebes nacieran sanos y fuertes y pudieran sobrevivir aquí afuera "Papa dile a mama que tengo contracciones no se que hacer", escuche como mi corazón se aceleraba, y como se iban acelerando el de los bebes, y mi lindo esposo no estaba a mi lado "Josu me duele sube rápido dile a Samuel", era bastante doloroso cada vez que tenía una, me levante de la cama para colocarme una bata y escuché como subían Josué y Samuel

-SARAH QUE TE DUELE? (Samuel estaba totalmente angustiado, y yo solo podía agarrar mi estomago en medio de una contracción)

-Los bebes no pueden salir aún, no están bien formados, pero son contracciones avísale a tu mama y al abuelo no podemos ir al hospital

Samuel me recogió del piso y me acostó de nuevo en la cama, cuando sonó el teléfono de Josué, era el abuelo

-Pregunta como son (dijo Josué colocando el altavoz)

-No aumentan ni disminuyen?, tómales el tiempo que tardan en llegar, voy a buscar un pasaje para ir hasta allá

Samuel no podía dejar sus temblores, fue hasta el bosque con Josué, por suerte Emily y Linda llegaron y ya no teníamos de que preocuparnos, solo eran contracciones de Braxton Hicks, ya me había dado un relajante baño caliente, y eso había ayudado pero aún estaban así que comenzamos a caminar por toda la casa

-Estas mejor? (me pregunto mi esposo entrando a la sala), disculpa por irme necesitaba calmarme

-Si amor, ya están pasando

-Sarah yo creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos mañana, ya los bebes están muy grandes y es mas peligroso todo (me dijo mi esposo)

-NOOO! (Linda quería estar en el nacimiento de los bebes), no pueden irse todavía no es justo yo quiero estar con ellos

-Linda tienes que entender que aquí no pueden nacer, (le dijo Emily que estaba a mi lado)

-El abuelo viene en camino (dijo Josué entrando casi desnudo, a mi hermano no le daba vergüenza que Linda lo viera así), y mis padres también así que no nos podemos mover hasta que lleguen

PoV Josué

-Vaya susto nos dio Sarah (dijo Emily cuando ya íbamos llegando a su casa de nuevo), buenas noches Josué, si pasa cualquier otra cosa no dudes en llamarme

Emily sabía todo lo que yo sentía por su hija, y según mi mama le encantaba la idea, pero con Sam era otra cosa diferente, en este momento estaba pasando por un cambio difícil debido a que ya no se podía transformar, y todos estábamos a la expectativa de ver si a Linda le ocurría ya que Harry pasó desapercibido con la manada

-Buenas noches a las dos, descansen

Tenia un asunto muy importante que arreglar, todos estos días han sido maravilloso, Linda definitivamente era todo para mi "Estas desocupado?, necesito opiniones", estaba preocupado, ver que Sam ya no se transforme me hizo pensar en el destino de Linda, si ella no se logra transformar entonces envejecería y moriría como un humano normal, y yo nunca lo iba a hacer "Que hiciste?" , "Dame más confianza sabes que me he portado bien, o te ha llegado alguna queja?", y ella era mi mundo, era más que eso, ella era mi vida.

"Que és?, Bella está molesta porque no viniste para el semestre de la universidad", estaba ya en la mitad de la carrera, pero prefiero mil veces estar aquí en Forks con el amor de mi existencia que en las aburridas clases. "Tú crees que si Linda pasa tiempo con Vampiros se transforme?", y si esa era una posibilidad significaría que ella tendría que irse a vivir con nosotros, o por lo menos cerca de los vampiros, yo se que Sam no se opondrá, nadie quiere que su hija muera "Es una buena teoría, y es muy razonable, pero recuerda que ahorita es muy peligroso que volvamos a vivir allá", bueno ya tenía la aceptación del abuelo, ahora solo me quedaba hablar con mi papa "Y si le propongo a Sam que vaya con nosotros?"

-Y Sarah? (ya había llegado a la casa, y Samuel estaba recogiendo todas las almohadas que estaban en la sala)

-Ya se durmió, ya no tenía dolor

Ya había hablado con Samuel también, y él fue quien me dio la idea de que se fueran con nosotros, pero yo no podía hablar con Sam de algo tan delicado "Tú crees que acepte?, no deberías decirle tu, habla con Jacob", eso era justamente lo que pensaba hacer…

PoV Renesme

-Y TU MAMA TAMBIEN (decía Jacob entrando a la habitación)

-Jake, no crees que deberías aprender su lenguaje?. Llevamos más de una semana aquí y no te defiendes en nada con su lenguaje, además no estaban insultándote, te estaban dando las instrucciones de cómo llegar

-Cielo, para que me mandas a pedir instrucciones si sabes que tu eres la única que les entiendes? (dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado). Además recuerda que yo no tengo el súper cerebro de vampiro, sé que me acuerdo de muchas cosas y eso pero definitivamente aprender su lenguaje no me interesa

-Bueno, de todas formas ya sé cómo llegar, y también se que lo tenemos que hacer, hay que llegar y recoger un ramo de flores, después hay que colocarlo en un altar de nuestra casa

-Nessie, pero para que tenemos que hacer una ceremonia loca para atener descendencia?, recuerda la charla de Carlisle, no podemos ser los culpables de la sobrepoblación mundial, recuerda que no podemos llenarnos de hijos 

-Lo sé Jake, y créeme que ahorita no quiero mas bebes, ahorita solo somos tu y yo (le dije y vi como sus ojos brillaban), y Sarah Samuel y los bebes (ya se estaba borrando su sonrisa), y Josué por supuesto, y Linda, y mis padres no se quedan atrás, y los abuelos, ellos siempre están ahí, y Alice y Jasper y Emmett y la tía Rose, ya sabes que es como mi segunda madre

-SI NESSIE TODA LA FAMILIA (le obstinaba tanto que no fuéramos solo los dos). De todas formas, si vamos a eso también quiero conocer historias de los Samurái

-Amor, aquí técnicamente no hay Samurái, se supone que son de Japón, y estamos en China, si a ti no te encantará estar en nuestro cuarto las 24 horas del día hubiésemos conocido mucho mas

-Nessie, se supone que estamos de Luna de miel, yo solo quiero recorrer tu cuerpo las 24 horas del día . De todas formas yo creo que deberíamos volver antes, a tu hijo se le metió una loca idea en la cabeza y ya sabes lo terco que es

-Y no quieres ver los guerreros de Xian?, estabas muy emocionado hace una semana, además ni siquiera hemos ido a comprar algo, no podemos llegar con las manos vacías, y tenemos que comprar algo de ropa a los bebes, y tenemos que comprarle algo a mis padres y a los abuelos, y a Alice te imaginas si no le llevo algo?

-Nessie pero si te convencí para que trajéramos poquito equipaje para no tener que cargar tanto, además estoy preocupado por Josué (estábamos acostados aún, teníamos tres días sin salir de la cama).

-Y que idea se le metió ahora?, es muy grave?

-Está preocupado por Linda, él quiere que se transforme para que no muera ni envejezca, yo lo entiendo amor, y lo apoyo (dijo abrazándome), no sabes que significa estar con esa persona que tanto amas

-Si lo sé amor, estoy contigo, pero aún no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación con Josué y Linda?, ya Sam lo acepto no?

-Si, pero ahora Josué cree que Linda nunca se va a transforma si no está cerca de los vampiros, entonces me dijo que le dijera a Sam que se fueran a vivir con nosotros

-Y tú qué crees que opine Sam?

-No lo sé, tal vez si se vaya, no creo que le gustaría saber que su hija puede morir, y él sabe lo que significa el amor que Josué le tiene, pero quiero hablar con él, por eso quiero irme antes, para que Josué no comenta una locura

-Bueno, vamos a hacer algo entonces (no me quería ir, pero tenía que ayudar a la familia), salgamos de esta habitación, vamos a comprar cosas te prometo que no me voy a volver loca (vi como volteaba sus ojos, sabía que eso era algo imposible), Jake no podemos llegar sin nada, y tenemos que aprovechar que estamos aquí

-Ok, vamos pero antes tienes que prometerme algo. Prométeme que cuando Sarah ya tenga a sus bebes y esté tranquila en su casa y estable, y que cuando Josué arregle todas sus cosas con Linda, nos vamos una temporada de nuevo

-Prometido (dije yo, esa promesa me alegraba más que a él). Ahora prométeme tu que no vas a insultar a nadie, yo se que aquí el español no es el idioma oficial, pero eso no quiere decir que nadie lo pueda entender ni hablar, así que yo me encargo de todo, voy a buscar nuestra ropa

Después de unas horas estábamos listo, fue muy difícil salir de esa habitación, estábamos en un pequeño pueblito de la china ancestral, era demasiado hermoso, pero no lo conocíamos mucho aún, descubrimos un mercado de antigüedades, y no dudamos en entrar

-Tu familia se volvería loca aquí, así como te vas a volver tu

Habían demasiadas cosas, era muy difícil controlarme

-MIRA! (le dije señalando una mesa con muchos objetos de madera)

-Estarás muy contenta (me dijo Jake, se veía realmente cansado cuando por fin llegamos a la habitación). Compraste casi todo el mercado, hiciste rico a este pueblo

-Jake todas las cosas estaban muy lindas para dejarlas aquí

-Nessie pero qué necesidad había de que compraras ese juego de Té?

-Jake, a mi abuela le va a encantar, y es antiguo es muchísimo más viejo que mi papa imagínate

-Tu abuela no toma té, a menos que refina su forma de cazar, y ahora beba sangre en las delicadas tacitas

Jake estaba de mal humor, había abusado de él, y ahora solo teníamos unas horas para partir a Estados Unidos, de nuevo a Forks, no había comprado ni un solo objeto gracias a que los lugares a los que íbamos estaban completamente alejados de la vida humana, y él pensaba que no podía comprar nada en este pueblito, terminé de empacar todo y deje las cosas que tenían que enviar directamente a la URB, Jake mientras tanto dormía, en realidad a pesar de ser vacaciones no habíamos descansado mucho, pero no importaba estos días habían sido maravillosos con el hombre de mi vida, que estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que sería un pecado levantarlo, aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo "Mama Sarah está preguntando la hora que sale el vuelo", hoy no sabía nada de mis hijos, y tenía días sin hablar con mis padres, ahora si entendía lo fácil que era desconectarse del mundo, "En una hora hijo, como están todos?, los bebes?"

-Jake, tienes que despertar cielo, (le dije llenándolo de besos no quería que siguiera malhumorado)

-Hola amor (dijo con una gran sonrisa), ya nos vamos?, disculpa por el humor de esta tarde, TE AMO! (Dijo besándome)

"Bien mama, aunque no la e visto mucho hoy, voy camino con Linda al hospital ahorita le hacen el eco"

-JAKE! (dije alejándolo), ya van camino al hospital para el eco, y tu tienes que arreglarte para ir al aeropuerto es tarde

Ya estábamos en el avión, Jake se veía ansioso

-JACOB BLACK!, si tu sabes que son me lo dices de una vez, recuerda que yo no puedo comunicarme con ellos

-Amor, están comenzando apenas, Josué me dice que los dejaron entrar, en cuento lo sepa nos avisa

Mi esposo me sujeto de la mano, habíamos pasado unos días especiales, mi amor por Jake siempre crecía mas aunque es algo increíble, jamás me cansaría de pasar mi eternidad con él

-A que no adivinas (dijo con una enorme sonrisa)

-YA LO SABES! (no podía aguantar la emoción, a pesar de que todos en el avión estaban observándonos)

-Es maravilloso Nessie, gracias por darme todo esto (se le estaban aguando los ojos), un niño y un niña

Yo no podía hablar no podía decir nada, solo tenía mi enorme sonrisa, Sarah iba a tener una niña y un niño que maravilloso, dos nuevos bebes a quien cuidar y consentir

-JAKEE! (dije abrazándolo y llorando pero de felicidad)

-Señorita esta todo bien? (pregunto la aeromoza acercándose, porque siempre alguien arruinaba todo?)

-Si, todo está perfecto gracias (le respondió mi esposo muy amablemente)

"Hijo dale muchos besos a tu hermana de mi parte, estoy tan feliz y emocionada, que dijo ella?, que dijo Emily? Y Linda? Hay no que emoción, cuéntale a mi mama",

-Edward y Bella llegaron de sorpresa hoy, así que nos veremos todos allá (me dijo Jake, ahora no podíamos dejar de sonreír)

-Que bien, extraño tanto a todos, ya quiero ver a Sarah

-Yo también, estoy muy orgulloso de mi familia

No sé en qué momento aterrizamos, la ansiedad por ver a mi hija era tanta que no podía controlar mi poder, solo con que me tocaran bastaba para que yo descargara todo lo que estaba sintiendo

-Nessie trata de no acercarte a nadie (me dijo cuando entrabábamos al aeropuerto)

Mis padres nos estaban esperando, mi mama se sorprendió al recibir todas las descargas, pero ella estaba muy acostumbrada a eso, Jake no me soltaba ni un minuto, se estaba aprovechando de la situación para saber que tanto pasaba por mi loca cabeza, el viaje hasta Forks estuvo tranquilo, no podíamos dejar de hablar de los bebes, ahora todo giraba en torno a ellos

Llegamos a la casa y yo ya estaba más tranquila

-OH DIOS MIO! (dije al escuchar los corazones de los bebes)

Sam y Josué salieron a recibirnos, llene a mi pequeño de besos, Josué siempre será mi bebe

-Sarah está dormida, hoy trabajo bastante y llegó muy cansada (me dijo Samuel mientras entrabamos a la casa)

Mi mama ya tenía nuestro cuarto arreglado, Josué estaba ansioso porque Jacob hablara con Sam, así que mi papa Samuel y ellos se fueron, solo estábamos mi mama mi hija y yo, todo estaba en completo silencio, y era maravilloso oír los corazones de los gemelos

-A dormido bastante (me dijo mi mama sentándose junto a mí en el sofá de la casa), Samuel está preocupado, ya los bebes están muy grandes y ella no quiere dejar de ir al hospital, que bien que llegaron antes, así podemos irnos mas rápido

-Qué raro ella de terca, y ya le contaste a todos?

-Alice esta que alucina, (dijo entre risas), Rose y Emmett van a llegar en unos días a la URB, al parecer todos nos vamos a reunir, va a estar un poco atestado todo, y si Sam decide irse te imaginaras

Subimos al cuarto principal ahí estaba Sarah durmiendo entre muchas almohadas

-Porque respira así? (le pregunté a mi mama preocupada, pareciera que se le hacía difícil)

-Los bebes están bastante grandes, se le hace un poco difícil, pero tranquila está bien (me dijo muy bajito)

Sarah tenía muy grande su barriguita, pero se veía tan feliz, y tan tierna, ya quería que se despertara y poder abrazarla y consentir a los pequeños

-Vamos afuera (dijo mi mama, no me había dado cuenta que le había transmitido todo eso)

Salimos afuera y le comencé a mostrar todo lo que había comprado, quedó encantada con las antigüedades que le traje

-Sarah se está despertando

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos entrando a su habitación, Sarah tenía una gran sonrisa, y yo fui y la abrace

-Te extrañe, que bien que ya estás aquí

Sarah no se podía sentar tenía que estar o de pie o recostada, después de muchos abrazos y besos nos dijo que tenía mucha hambre, así que bajamos mi mama ya le tenía comida preparada

-Están muy grandes (nos decía mientras comía), casi no me dejan dormir, es difícil respirar, y pesan bastante pero de resto es todo perfecto

-Ya sabes que nos tenemos que ir mañana a la URB verdad? (le dijo mi mama, haciéndome señas que le siguiera el juego)

-Mañana?, no no puedo, tengo que dejar todo arreglado en el hospital, aún hay algunos pacientes al que les tengo que hacer un seguimiento minucioso, puede que la otra semana

-No Sarah, mañana nos vamos, mira como estas, no pretenderás trabajar seguir trabajando ya los bebes están muy grandes y tu tienes que guardar mucho reposo

-Y si siguen creciendo más es peligroso viajar, estas en tus últimos días cielo, es mejor estar preparadas, además Esme quiere que llegues para comenzar con las habitaciones y comprar las cosas, no has hecho nada de eso (le dijo mi mama)

-Esta bien, dentro de unas horas voy al hospital a arreglar todo, podemos irnos en la noche, y donde esta mi papa?, y Samuel y todos?

-Hablando con Sam, te muestro todo lo que les compre a los bebes? (estaba tan entusiasmada por todo desde ahora no me separaría ni un momento de ella)

-Samuel a estado muy entusiasmado me cuida como no tienen idea, se pasa de molesto, en estas noches comenzó a hablar sobre el próximo (dijo acariciando su estomago), no hemos salido de ellos y ya quiere más, ya están aquí!

Todos entraron con muchas sonrisas, sobre todo Josué seguro todo había salido como él quería

-Hola preciosa (le dijo Jake a Sarah dándole un gran abrazo), estas muy hermosa, y mis nietos?, (dijo colocando su oreja en la enorme barriga), se escuchan sanos y felices, entonces Nessie podemos irnos a otra luna de miel todo va bien por aquí

-JACOB! (le dijo mama regañándolo), mañana nos vamos todos para la URB, hay que apartar los pasajes, Sam se va con nosotros? (pregunto Bella y todos volteamos a ver a Josué)

-No (dijo pero con una gran sonrisa que no podía evitar), solo se va Linda, Sam y Emily tienen que arreglar algunas cosas aquí después se van con todas las cosas y eso

-Bueno (dijo Sarah tratandose de levantar), es hora de que comience a arreglarme para ir al hospital

Despues de unas horas Sarah estaba completamente lista para salir, yo decidí acompañarla mientras todos arreglaban nuestro viaje

-Tu hermano es un exagerado (dije montandome en el asiento de conductor del carro de Josue)

-No mama, la culpa la tienen los abuelos, ellos fueron los que le compraron el auto, y este no era el que Edward y él tenian en mente, Bella no dejó que se lo comprara, todo por impresionar a Linda, y ella igual no siente nada tan fuerte por él

-Linda no a imprimado a Josue? (eso si me dejaba sorprendida, y me daba miedo no queria que mi hijo estuviera mal)

-Tecnicamente esa palabra no existe en su vida mama, ella no se a transformado aún, y por eso Josué está tan empesinado en que se vaya con nosotros, pero igual existe el riesgo de que no pase nada

Entramos al hospital, y todos se nos quedaban viendo

-Vaya mama, a pesar de que vas a ser abuela aún sigues siendo sexy (dijo Sarah mientras subiamos en el asensor)

-Gracias hija, de todas formas yo siempre voy a lucir así, y crees que tardemos mucho?, tenemos que comprar algo de comida para el almuerzo, y para llevar durante el viaje, que te apetece?

-Lo que se mama, en estos momentos quedo satisfecha con cualquier cosa

Salimos del ascensor a la oficina del director del hospital, era extraño que saludaran a mi pequeña y le dijeran doctora, me sentia tan orgullosa de ella

-Buenos dias doctor (dijo Sarah mientras entrabamos a la gran oficina), esta es mi hermana Renesme

-Mucho gusto (dijo dandome la mano), y a que se debe esta visita, estan bien los bebes?

-Si doctor muy bien gracias, ya tengo 34 semanas y como es un embarazo multiple es muy dificil seguir trabajando así (dijo señalando su enorme vientre), le avisaba que no voy a volver mas al hospital esta noche me voy para la casa de mi hermana hasta que los bebes nazcan

-Claro es muy obvia su situación, le daremos el reposo que necesite, pero cuento con usted para que venga a trabajar aquí en cuanto esté lista, dejeme decirle que tiene una hermana muy hermosa

-Muchas gracias (dije sonrojandome, no lo podia evitar), es usted un hombre encantador, muchas gracias por atendernos (ví como Sarah se levantaba de la silla, era hora de irnos)...


	47. Chapter 47 YO  MODELO?

PoV Bella

-Renesme yo creo que con todo eso es suficiente (llevábamos horas y horas en el centro comercial comprando todo para los gemelos)

-Mama, nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de bebes, y tu lo sabes, además Sarah se quedó con los abuelos todo va a salir bien

Verónica estaba organizando el babyshower para Sarah en su cabaña, y mi hija se estaba volviendo loca con las compras, por lo menos estábamos solo las dos

-Miren lo que encontré (gritó Emma corriendo hacia nosotras con sus bracitos llenos de vestidos rosados),la bebe se va a colocar un traje de bailarina como el mío, son perfectos verdad?

-Me encantan (dijo Nessie casi llorando), Emma tienes futuro en esto, y en lo del baile, sigue buscando pequeña

Emma era hermosa, inteligente y muy consentida, era la única niña en la familia, y cuando bebe yo creo que no paso ni una noche en su cuna, su crecimiento había sido más normal que el de todos, Verónica y Ray la inscribieron en Ballet, cosa que le encanto

-Nessie yo creo que con eso es suficiente, recuerda que Alice y Rose traen mas, y se hace se supone que tenemos que estar ahí antes de que llegue Sarah

-Bella! (dijo quedando mirándome con mis antiguos ojos), dime enserio , que problemas tienes con hacer compras?, algún trauma de tu niñez?, René lo odiaba?, que pasa con eso?

-RENESME CARLIE! (dije levantando la voz), soy tu madre a mi no me psicoanalices, ya te he dicho que eso no me cae en gracia

Todos voltearon a vernos extrañados de que alguien que aparentaba ser un poquito mayor que yo era mi hija

-Bella, necesitas un psicólogo enserio, yo estoy a la orden, ya sabes que tengo que poner en práctica mis conocimientos antes de que se me olviden (rodé los ojos, mi hija contaba con la excelente memoria de un vampiro)

-Emma! (dije no muy alto, sabía que donde estuviera me iba a escuchar claramente), ya nos vamos cielo ven- Bella!, Como pretendes que carguemos todo esto?, hay que esperar a que lleguen Edward y Jacob (me dijo consternada)

Emma llegó con mas ropa, y Nessie comenzó reír de la felicidad, la mire con lastima, mi pobre hija era una bipolar, la sujete por su brazo y la arrastre literalmente hacia la caja, hicimos una pequeña cola para cancelar todo.

Emma estaba con una gran sonrisa, las tres llamábamos mucho la atención, nadie podía dejar de vernos, y yo ya estaba verdaderamente incomoda, un señor no me quitaba los ojos de encima, Nessie se dio cuenta, y nos pusimos alertas, era demasiado sospechoso, por lo general no se acercaban así como así a nosotros, el cajero seguía pasando y pasando toda la ropa, habíamos llevado casi toda la tienda así que estaríamos un buen rato ahí, la niña se puso a escuchar música con su Ipod, escuchaba claramente que era música clásica, me miró y le sonreí tenía muy buenos gustos –Se acerca- dijo Nessie muy rápido

-Buenas tarde señorita (era un señor extraño, vestido extraño y con lentes negros, pero era humano)- Buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar?

Nessie continuó pasando toda la ropa, pero veía de reojo al señor, y Emma lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos morados

-Mi nombre es Adriano (su acento era italiano), disculpe que me acerqué así pero ud me ha cautivado con su belleza tan extraña (dijo no muy seguro de la última palabra), verá yo tengo una importante agencia de modelaje en Italia, y estoy en busca de nuevos talentos, ud seria perfecta llegaría a la cima en menos de lo que piensa

Nessie se rió muy bajito, yo no sabía que pensar, nisiqueira que decirle, jamás me plantee ser modelo, jamás pensé que encajaría en ese perfil

-Le dejo mi tarjeta (dijo sacando un cuadrito de papel de su saco), espero que llame, y si no le importa me gustaría mucho hacerle una audición a esta linda niña (dijo tomando la mano de Emma)

Emma cerró sus ojos, y la esencia de Edward Y Jacob me llegaron, Nessie se volteó al igual que Emma aunque ella aún permeancia con los ojos cerrados, todo pasó muy rápido el señor Adriano no se dio cuenta, cuando vi a mi milagro personal, entrar por la puerta, jamás dejaría de asombrarme de cuan hermoso es Edward, se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa, en realidad, solo lo veía a él, pero intuía que Jacob miraba a Nessie como si estuviese viendo al sol, mi esposo, ahora me daba una profunda felicidad llamarlo así, se acercó arrugando sus cejas, seguro ya sabía lo del modelaje

-Jake! (Escuche que dijo feliz Nessie) –Hola cielo te extrañe (le respondió Jake)

-Que pasa? (le pregunte a mi esposo mientras me abrazaba) – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Cullen (dijo extendiéndole la mano a Adriano)

-Mucho gusto señor Edward, le estaba comentando a su novia, que sería un placer que trabajara como modelo para mí en Italia

-Señor Adriano, muchísimas gracias por su oferta, (Edward estaba tenso, quería saber que pasaba), mi nombre es Isabela Cullen, el es mi esposo, le aseguro que en cuanto tome la decisión lo llamaré

Nessie les dio todas las bolsas a Edward y Jaocb, y salimos de ahí

-No me gusta (dijo Edward completamente serio cuando ya íbamos llegando al carro) –Lo del modelaje? , tú crees que yo sería capaz de eso? (yo pensaba que me conocía mas)

-No Bella, no es eso, es lo que hizo Emma (dijo preocupado), acaba de absorber el poder de ese señor, es extraño él no lo domina, ni es fuerte, puede ver algo así como la belleza del alma, pero es muy leve para él, Emma lo intensificó muchísimo más, es demasiada responsabilidad para una niña

-Tranquilo cielo, es madura, se lo contaremos a Verónica y Ray para que hablen con ella debe existir una forma para que lo controle mas (mi esposo ya se estaba relajando). – Y cuando decidieron que iban a comprar todo el centro comercial? (le pregunto a Nessie)

-Desde que entramos por supuesto (le contesto mi hija), Encontraron una casa para Sam?

-Si cielo, es muy linda a Emily le va a gustar mucho, tenemos que ir directamente a la cabaña de Ray, ya Samuel iba a buscar a Sarah, les tenemos una gran sorpresa (dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa)

Vi la cara de Edward, tratando de descifrar en qué consistía la sorpresa, se vía sereno, de vez en cuando miraba a Jacob, tenían un charla en sus cabezas, Emma estaba jugando con Nessie, y él no me ofrecía mas detalles de la sorpresa, pero sabía que era algo muy bueno se veía ansioso y feliz

-Sabes algo de Josué? (preguntó Jake a Nessie se veía confundido)

Nessie estaba molesta con él, ya que casi pierde el semestre en la universidad gracias a Samuel quien se hizo muy amigo del rector lo dejaron volver, y ahora estaba viviendo en la casa donde antes vivían Sarah y Samuel

-No cielo, pero más le vale que no se haya perdido ninguna clase, no me contesta seguro está dormido, no le avisaron de la fiesta?

-Si, dijo que pasaría un rato por ahí (Nessie se veía furiosa), cielo tienes que entender que para él es difícil toda esta situación con Linda y no quiere estar mucho tiempo donde esté ella

Llegamos a la cabaña, todo estaba muy lindo, con globos y adornos por todas partes, cuando nos bajamos nos llegó olores que extrañaba, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Sophi, Nahuel, Anthony, Laura, Robert, Tim, estaban todos, solo faltaban Sarah Esme Samuel y Carlisle, la familia había vuelto

-Esto era? (dije mirando sorprendida a Edward, quien tenía una sonrisa hermosa).- Alice vio todo esto y llegaron justo a tiempo

Alice salió con Jasper de la mano, la extrañaba tanto, al igual que a Rose, saludamos a todos, y ahora no quería despegarme de Anthony y Robert

El auto de Carlisle llegó junto con Esme Sarah Samuel y los bebes por supuesto, Sarah Laura Sophi y Verónica no podían dejar de llorar, si yo pudiera hacerlo de seguro lo estaría, pasábamos un rato muy divertido, Emmett le estaba contando todas las aventuras aptas para menores que tuvo con Rose a Emma, Edward hablaba con Jasper Jacob y Carlisle, Samuel estaba sentado junto a Sarah mientras ella lloraba con todas, Esme estaba sirviendo toda la comida junto con Rose, Alice estaba inspeccionando todo lo que habíamos comprado con Nessie, Tom Peter Sabrina y los demás estaban hablando de trivialidades, el único que faltaba era Josué, "Cielo donde estas?, no vas a venir ya estamos todos aquí?"

Comencé a ayudar a Esme, estaba preocupada por Josué, no era normal que no respondiera, "Edward estoy preocupada por Josué, no responde nadie sabe nada de él?", le pregunte quitando mi escudo, el volteó y me vio directamente, haciéndome señas de que no, se acercó a mí y me halo hacia afuera, se veía serio, y preocupado, nos acercamos hasta su carro, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo me subí muy despacio, me gusta mantener las cosas a un ritmo humano, Edward llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y encendió el coche

-A donde vamos? (le pregunté cuando ya estábamos lejos de la cabaña, ya estaba segura que nadie nos escucharía).-A buscarlo, Jacob y Nessie hablaron con el esta mañana, pero ya no volvió a responder, eso es extraño no crees?, Nessie está preocupada pero como se supone que está molesta no quiere fastidiarlo, y Jacob no quiere hacer molestar a Nessie, vamos a la casa del campus

Llegamos en diez minutos, todo se veía normal, y su esencia me llegó estaba en casa, salimos del carro y entramos tomados de las manos, la puerta estaba abierta y escuchamos los latidos de su corazón en el cuarto principal

-Josué?, porque no contestas? (dijo Edward abriendo la puerta)

Él estaba acostado y durmiendo, no se despertó cuando Edward habló y eso era aún más extraño, sus sentidos eran muy desarrollados cualquier cosa lo pondría alerta

-Cielo despierta (dije acercando y colocando mi mano en su mejilla), Edward está muy caliente, no es normal, incluso es peor que Jacob (estaba completamente alarmada, nadie de mi familia se enfermaba)

Edward se acercó y lo toco – Trae algo de agua hay que despertarlo (estaba preocupado, se veía en su cara lo alucinado que estaba)

En menos de un segundo llegué con un gran vaso de agua, Edward se sentó en la cama y volteó a Josué de modo que su cabeza quedó en sus piernas, le di el agua y fue despertando poco a poco, estaba totalmente desorientado

-Cielo que tienes?, que sientes? Que te paso?

Edward miró sus pupilas, hizo un sonido de disgusto, nada estaba bien

-Josué que te paso?

-Yo no sé, esta mañana estaba en clase y me sentí mal y vine a dormir y ustedes llegaron (estaba tratando de sentarse), me siento muy mal .- Bella llama a Carlisle, pero trata de no alarmarlo que venga solo él y Jacob

Salí del cuarto, marque el numero de Carlisle, tenía que interpretar muy bien mi papel, no podía alarmar a toda la familia

-Bella? (contesto a el primer repique).- Hola Carlisle, te llamaba porque necesitaba hablar contigo

-Sucedió algo con Edward? (todos podían escuchar muy bien la conversación así que no podía decir nada de mas).- No él está bien, en realidad los dos queremos hablar contigo, es sobre una idea que tenemos nadie puede saber, deberías traer a Jake, el nos puede ayudar también, cuando estén en el carro llámame y, y.. hola a todos!

Subí de nuevo a la habitación, Josué estaba dormido, y Edward era la preocupación en persona

-Dile que vengan directamente aquí, no creo que sea buena idea moverlo (Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar)

-Que pasa Bella? (La voz de Jake, se oía preocupado).- Jake tienen que venir a la casa del campus, Edward y yo vinimos a ver a Josué y estaba dormido, está muy caliente y desorientado, no sé cuanto tiempo lleva así pero dijo que en la mañana había ido a clase .- Vamos para allá (dijo)

Comencé a colocarle paños fríos en su frente, tal vez eso le bajaría la temperatura, Edward caminaba de un lado a otro, su mente no estaba aquí, estaba pensando que podía ser, Carlisle y Jake llegaron rápido, subieron directamente, y lo revisaron

-Y entonces? (pregunté, nadie decía nada).- Lo mejor será llevarlo a la Urb, ahí podemos hacerle exámenes (Carlisle estaba preocupado)

Jacob lo levantó, Carlisle ya había desaparecido, Edward actuaba con sigilo

-Jake con cuidado (vi como Josué reflejaba algún tipo de dolor en su cara)

Salimos de la casa muy despacio, Carlisle ya tenía su auto encendido esperando a que Jake y Josué entraran en el asiento de atrás, yo no sé cómo se veía mi cara, pero Edward me estuvo observando detenidamente después que Carlisle se fue

-Todo va a salir bien amor (dijo abrazándome y no pude contenerme más, era injusto para Edward, aguantar la preocupación y tener que aguantar mis debilidades), tenemos que llegar rápido amor todo va a salir bien

Caminamos hasta su auto, a pesar que ahora era igual que él, prácticamente indestructible, me seguía tratando y cuidando cono si fuera Bella Swan, la humana torpe, cerró la puerta y fue caminando hasta su asiento, un grupo de personas nos miraban teníamos que mantener las apariencias.

-Que le vamos a decir a Nessie?, se va a morir cuando se entere, y Sarah en el estado que esta?, y nosotros sin saber que puede ser (me sentía realmente desesperada)

-Todo va a salir bien, Jacob tiene una leve idea de que es algo relacionado con las leyendas de la imprimación, aunque es muy difícil estar seguros ya que él no es del todo normal, todo va a salir bien Bella

-Edward, pero esto es diferente, esto no se arregla con una guerra, ni se se soluciona protegiéndolo, es algo de él, está enfermo, y no sabemos a ciencia cierta que es, ni como curarlo, y si cada vez es peor? (ya estábamos entrando a la urb)

Él no dijo más nada, y yo no quise empeorar las cosas, entramos a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, estaban en la sala, Carlisle le sacaba sangre, lo hacía tan rápido que unos ojos humanos solo verían una sombra blanca, y él solo dormía, Jake caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado

-En linda (dijo Edward, estaba respondiendo a una pregunta), está soñando con ella y las playas de la Push (Jacob lo miró fijamente, y Carlisle desapareció la conversación eran entre ellos)

-Que vamos a hacer? (preguntó Carlisle entrando con compresas frías), la familia se tiene que enterar, no podemos ocultárselo a Nessie (dijo mientras se las colocaba en su frente)

-Nessie no se pude enterar (Jake estaba realmente preocupado), la va a destruir, por lo menos tenemos que saber que tiene, o como mejorar su estado

Josué comenzó a removerse, parecían temblores, Edward y Jake se pusieron alertas, yo solo me sentía como una espectadora, sin saber que decir, sin saber qué hacer, Carlisle se alejó, sus temblores eran cada vez más fuertes, y todos sabíamos que significaba esto

-Llevémoslo afuera (dijo Edward apurado)

Josué entro en fase y se adentró en el bosque, yo no lo podía creer, se suponía que se sentía mal, mire el rostro de Carlisle, se veía la duda y preocupación, el de Jacob mostraba un profundo dolor y tristeza, estaba sufriendo, y por ultimo Edward, miraba fijamente una piedra en el suelo, no podía ver sus ojos, no sabía que pasaba por su mente, no me dí cuenta que el celular de Carlisle estaba sonando hasta que contesto

-Hola querido (se escuchó la voz de Esme y en el fondo las risas de toda la familia), vamos saliendo para la urb, no vengas para acá que ya no va a ver nadie, donde estas cielo?- Carlisle miró fijamente a Jacob, después miraron a Edward quien levantó la cabeza, y le hizo señas de que si. – Acabamos de llegar a la urb, nos vemos todos aquí

-Será mejor primero hablar con Nessie, y después tomamos la decisión de que le diremos a Sarah (dijo Jacob adentrándose más al bosque)

-Voy a hacer los estudios de la sangre, aunque creo que no servirán de nada igual

Solo quedábamos Edward y yo, se acercó muy despacio y me abrazo, un recuerdo muy borroso de mi vida humana vino a mí, los carteles de ¿ha visto usted a este chico?, y un Jacob sonriente, y más niño pero con la sonrisa que nunca perdía

-Se fue verdad? (pregunté a mi esposo ocultando mi rostro en su pecho).-Vamos a recibir a la familia amor, no es bueno que Sarah nos vea triste

Edward tenia razón, el estado de Sarah y la tristeza no era buena combinación

-Va a estar bien Bella, solo necesita tiempo, al igual que Linda, ella solo necesita tiempo para saber bien que es él lo que quiere (dijo cuando vimos que ya toda la familia entraba)

Todos sonriendo y bromeando acerca de cualquier cosa, Sarah fue con Samuel directamente a descansar, y Nessie lucía realmente molesta, Esme la tenia abrazada confortándola

-Hija, Jacob quiere hablar contigo dijo que lo buscaras en el bosque, es algo importante (dijo Edward sujetándome mas fuerte, le costaba decirle esto, sabíamos que le iba a doler enterarse de que Josué se había ido)

Jasper nos miraba confundido, sabia que estábamos tristes, Edward lo miró por un instante, mientras Nessie caminaba hacia el bosque, Rosalie Alice y Linda iban a terminar de arreglar el cuarto de los bebes, y Edward y yo estábamos libres, la noche ya había caído, y Nessie llevaba varias horas con Jacob en el bosque

-Todo va a estar bien Bella, Jacob sabe subirle el animo a Renesme, y ya la familia sabe, pronto va a volver

-No viste como esta Esme?

-Amor, a Esme le da terror que alguien de la familia se vaya, no le gusta sentir a la familia incompleta, pero todo va a salir bien, confía en mí, él necesita tiempo y ella lo va a extrañar y se va a terminar de decidir

-Acaso el don de Alice se te pego? (él se veía de buen humor, a pesar de todo).- No necesito el don de Alice para saber eso cielo, son tal para cual, lo que pasa es que ella es muy terca para verlo así

Edward frunció seño derrepente, -Sarah tiene dolores- eso fue suficiente para saber que en menos de dos segundos entráramos a su casa con toda la familia, Nessie y Jacob estaban ahí, se veía en el rostro en el rostro de ella cuanto habia llorado, Carlisle estaba en el cuarto con Sarah Esme Samuel y Rosalie, ya todo estaba preparado, solo teníamos que esperar, Edward tendría que recibir a los bebes y revisar que todo estaba en orden

-LE DUELLEE! (decía Sophi llorando), pobrecita le duele mucho!

Nahuel la abrazó, Sophi podía notar muy bien como se sentían las demás personas, su don era mucho más fuerte que el de Jasper que solo controlaba emociones, ella iba un poco más allá

-Sophi no seas llorona (le decía Alice), ven vamos a dar un pequeño paseo, tengo algunas cosas que mostrarte

Alice y Sophi desaparecieron, Emma estaba casi dormida en los brazos de Ray, Jacob estaba ansioso, Nessie acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmar sus pequeños temblores, eran casi imperceptibles, incluso para nosotros

-Todo va bien (dijo Edward pensativo, seguro alguien le había preguntado cómo estaban las cosas)

Edward entró muy rápido a la habitación, y Nessie entró después de él, yo sabia que no se iba aguantar, Jacob tenia una gran sonrisa, al igual que todos, pero faltaba alguien, Linda no se veía por ningún lado, la puerta se abrió y Edward salió con dos pequeños bulticos en cada brazo, Jacob se levantó muy rápido y Edward le dio uno de ellos, todos nos acercamos y conocimos a los pequeños bebes

-Te presento a Joshua (dijo dándome al bebe).- Es hermoso (dijo Verónica), y la bebe también, son hermosos, los viste amor? (dijo mirando a Ray)

-EDWARD MAS TE VALE TRAER A LOS BEBES DE NUEVO!(dijo Rose dentro del cuarto), y dile a Laura que entre

Le di a Jake el bebe y entró, Edward me tomo de la mano y me hizo señas de que saliéramos, se veía tan feliz y hermoso con una gran sonrisa que sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar de felicidad, corrimos por el bosque, era fantástico sentirse así de libre

-Porque estas feliz? (le pregunte mientras prácticamente volábamos a través del oscuro bosque)

-Porque te amo y tu me amas, porque me diste una hija, y una gran familia (Edward tenia mas de cien razones) -Lo se amor, siempre me lo dices pero quiero saber porque estas tan feliz, y si a dónde me llevas tiene algo que ver con eso?

Edward bajo la velocidad y me indicó que hiciera mucho silencio, "Edward no puedo con las incertidumbres que es lo que pasa", le pregunte quitando mi escudo, caminamos un poco mas hasta que llegamos a un claro, estábamos varios kilómetros lejos de la casa, mire hacia donde indicaba y ahí estaba Linda y un gran lobo, sin duda alguna Josué, completamente dormidos, "Se arreglo todo?", le pregunte con una gran sonrisa, y él me respondió con una que me deslumbró, ya todo había desaparecido, ahora era solo Edward, a pesar de todos estos años, el deseo y la pasión habian aumentado muchísimo mas, Edward se dio cuenta de eso, me levantó en sus brazos y salimos corriendo por el bosque entre risas…


	48. Chapter 48 DIA DE PARTE I

**_"DIA DE ESME… 7:00AM"_**

**-Carlisle perdimos la razón del tiempo recuerda que Emma está aquí, ya está saliendo el sol**

**Mi esposo no dejaba de besar mi cuello, había sido una noche especial, ya hace tres días los gemelos habían nacido, y pasar un rato con ellos mientras todos dormían era maravilloso, y después él y yo, me quedo sin palabras definitivamente.**

**-No sé porque no había tomado vacaciones antes (dijo mientras daba pequeños besitos por toda mi cara), es tan agradable no tener horario, y poder quedarme todo el día aquí con mi linda y dulce esposa**

**Escuchamos a Emma abrir la puerta de nuestro cuarto, Esta niña nisiqueira tocaba, tenía que enseñarle modales, la cara de Carlisle era de película, estábamos completamente desnudos, y lo único que había sobrevivido era la camisa blanca que llevaba mi esposo antes de que yo cuidadosamente se la quitara, él desapareció, se metió en el baño y yo me coloque la camisa**

**-Abuelita (dijo la niña cuando me vio), estoy aburrida, hace rato me desperté y no fuiste (se estaba rascando los ojitos, se veía tan tierna)- Ven (le dije haciéndole señas para que se acostara conmigo), disculpa linda, pero es que Carlisle y yo estábamos un poco ocupados, quieres ver algo divertido? (me dio una gran sonrisa y yo desaparecí, buscando todos los álbumes familiares), toma cielo, puedes ver esto, estoy segura que nunca las has visto **

**-Este es el abuelo?, que raro se veía con esa ropa, y este es Edward (dijo riendo sorprendida), su cara se parece a la que puso linda cuando chupó ese limón en la fiesta te acuerdas? (me reí ante el comentario, era cierto Edward era un amargado), mírate a ti, estas linda abuela, y este es el abuelo Emmett y la abuela Rose, (su risa me contagiaba), nunca me los imaginé vestidos así son muy cómicos **

**Escuché a Carlisle suspirar en el baño, tenía que sacar a Emma de aquí, el si no tenía nada que ponerse**

**-Quieres ayudarme con un nuevo proyecto? (su sonrisa de afirmación fue única), bueno hay que hacer el álbum de esta reunión familiar, aprovechando que todos están aquí y que los bebes ya nacieron, así que tu eres la encargada de tomar todas las fotos (busque la cámara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la coloque en sus piernas), primero tienes que ver todos estas fotos, luego le tienes que tomar a toda la familia, en la noche nos reunimos y lo armamos cielo**

**-Voy a quitarme a pijama (dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama), y comenzaré con mi trabajo abuelita no te desilusionaré**

**Se fue dando salticos, era muy tierna, Carlisle salió del baño, se notaba la vergüenza en su rostro, si se pudiera sonrojar lo estaría**

**-Está todo bien amor, no se dio cuenta.- Que bien Esme, podemos seguir en donde quedamos (dijo otra vez besando mi cuello)**

**-No querido, dejemos eso para la noche, Emma o cualquier otro puede entrar en cualquier momento, y no podemos recibirlos así .- Pero Esme hoy no me quiero separar de ti **

**-Eso es perfecto cariño, tu no sabes nada de jardinería verdad? (yo sabía la respuesta pero quería darle a entender a que me refería) .- En mis trescientos años jamás e sembrado una plata cielo.- Bueno (dije levantándome), nunca es tarde para comenzar**

**Nos levantamos y arreglamos, ahora si estábamos presentables, Emma ya no se veía por la casa, pero no me preocupaba, seguro estaba con otra persona de la familia, salimos de la casa y caminamos hasta mi pequeño jardín**

**-Bueno cielo, vamos a tener que ensuciarnos, tenemos que sembrar unas flores nuevas, primero vez y luego me ayudas **

**Emma llegó con la cámara, nos tomó una foto y se fue de nuevo dando salticos, Carlisle y yo reíamos **

**-Creo que fue buena idea así no se va a aburrir, y al parecer todos vamos a ser víctimas (me dijo cuando yo me puse manos a la obra), cielo voy a ver como amanecieron los bebes y Sarah, creo que los oigo llorar**

**Carlisle desapareció, sabía que no le emocionaba la idea de ayudarme con el jardín, pero esto era sagrado para mí, mis lindas flores. Terminé en tiempo record está vez, solo una hora para que mi jardín quedara otra vez perfecto**

**-Hola mama (Peter estaba en la sala de la casa), voy con Sabrina al bosque, arregle un lugar, y allí le preguntare (estaba nervioso)**

**-Bueno cielo, todo va a salir bien no te preocupes, solo vas a hacer tu amor oficial, cosa que me alegra (no podía acércame a darle un abrazo ya que estaba completamente llena de tierra), tienes el anillo? .-Si (dijo tocando el bolsillo de su chaqueta), ya tengo todo listo, Amelia me dio la idea es fantástica, después te cuento ya me están esperando **

**Me dio un tierno beso y desapareció, mi hijo estaba creciendo, mi pequeño bebe, me dí una ducha y me coloque presentable, lista para abrazar a toda mi familia**

**-Esme puedo entrar? (Rose estaba afuera de la habitación) –Pasa querida**

**-ESME! (entró con una gran sonrisa), hoy es mi aniversario con Emmett, dijo que me tenia una gran sorpresa **

**Me dio un gran abrazo, las sorpresas de Emmett siempre eran cosas extrañas, que solo a Rose le gustaban, eran tal para cual**

**-Que bien amor, y tú que le compraste? (su cara cambió a disgusto)**

**-Nada, yo le prometí que jamás le daría otro regalo de aniversario después que usó el ultimo como pino de boliche, él lo sabe mama no te preocupes, también vine a ver a Emma, pero no la ví por ningún lado, tu crees que se haya ido al bosque? (dijo mirando por la ventana)**

**-No lo creo, le presté mi cámara para que le tomara fotos a la familia y poder hacer un nuevo álbum – Esta bien, eso le gustará, de todas formas voy a buscarla hoy no la e saludado **

**Terminé de arreglarme y fui directamente a la casa de Sarah, bella tenía a Joshua en sus brazos, y Nessie a Eli, mi esposo estaba hablando con Jacob y Edward, Alice y Jasper estaban en uno de sus momentos sentados en el sofá**

**-Como amanecieron? (pregunté acercándome a Bella)**

**-Perfectamente, durmieron toda la noche, Sarah está descansando, Samuel está con ella (me respondió Nessie), mama recuerda que tienen que terminar de arreglar la casa de Sam**

**Edward volteó, me dio un beso y le hizo señas a Bella para que salieran**

**-Aquí esta (dijo dándome el bebe), duerme tranquilo en los brazos de Esme pequeño, ya venimos**

**Bella y Edward se fueron, al igual que Alice y Jasper, Carlisle me rodeó con su brazo, Jacob comenzó a hablar de cosas triviales, Carlisle comenzó a jugar con Joshua que se acababa de despertar, y toda la familia fue llegando, Laura, Tim, Anthony Robert, todos y cada uno de ellos, comenzamos a hablar, de vez en cuando escuchábamos como Emma se acercaba a tomarnos fotos**

**-Cielo, quieres acompañar a investigar algunas cosas en mi estudio? (dijo Carlisle muy bajito en mi oído, aunque los dos sabíamos que toda la familia lo podía oír)**

**Le dí el bebe a Jacob, y comenzamos a alejarnos, cuando salimos Josué iba entrando con Linda, tomados de la mano, se veía muy felices, les brinde mi mejor sonrisa, asegurándoles que todo estaba bien y que me encantaba verlos juntos y felices**

**-TU A LA CASA AHORA (escuché como Jacob decía, Carlisle y yo solo nos reimos ) **

**Entramos a la casa y fuimos hasta el estudio de mi esposo, él se sentó a trabajar en su computadora y yo me dedique a comenzar mi nuevo proyecto, algo para toda la familia, pero esta vez iba a ser algo grande, llevábamos horas trabajando ahí, cuando Emma entró con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos de color verde**

**-Ya está casi todo listo abuela, está quedando fantástico espero que te gusten, abuelito Carlisle (dijo ahora mirando a mi esposo), puedes ayudarme con unas cosas por favor?**

**Carlisle nisiqueira lo pensó, se levantó de su silla me dio un pequeño beso y se fue con Emma, nadie podía contra sus encantos, seguí con mi nuevo proyecto, era algo grande, bastante grande pero mi familia se lo merecía, la Isla Esme ya se estaba quedando pequeña para ser el lugar de vacaciones de toda la familia, y yo siempre los quiero cerca a todos a cada uno de ellos, además que ya quiero que dejen de estar arruinando mi casa de la mi Isla, seguro no quedó nada gracias a los últimos visitantes**

**-ESME ES CIERTO! (Alice entró con su pequeño vestido desabotonando, sin zapatos, su cabello completamente desordenado y completamente empapada), Esme eres lo máximo lo sabías? (ahora la tenia encima mío dándome besos y abrazos)**

**-Oh Alice, como se te ocurre salir así?, y si hija, tienes que ayudarme con todo esto, hay que comenzar a encontrar los permisos, comenzar a hacer islas artificiales para cada uno en Brasil no es va a ser cosa fácil**

**-MAMA! (Estaba completamente extasiada), eso no es nada para nosotras, déjame terminar de hacer unas cosas con mis Jazz y comenzamos a trabajar en eso no te muevas, QUEEEE! (Alice era bipolar, ahora se veía completamente molesta, yo solo la miraba sorprendida), alguien me acaba de quitar por completo mis visiones, creo que hoy voy a hacer de cena Robert al horno (la sonrisa macabra de Alice le daba miedo a cualquiera)**

**-Hija, Jasper te espera .- Tienes razón, primero Jazz, después mi ropa, después Robert y después esto**

**Señaló los planos y bosquejos y se fue con una gran sonrisa, esa chica tenía demasiada energía para su propio bien, seguí trabajando, definitivamente esto era lo mío, cuando sentí a Rose, entrar rápidamente**

**-Mira lo que me acaba de hacer Anthony mama (Estaba totalmente sorprendida)**

**-Rose tu cabello, pero como es posible? (Rose me miró con su mirada envenenada)**

**-Él y sus experimentos locos mama, ahora asegura que encontró la forma para que el tinte de cabello se quede en nuestro cabello, MAMA YO NO QUIERO SER MOREENAAA! (ahora estaba sollozando, la abrace, esto era increíble, Anthony estudiaba química, él y Robert)**

**-Hija pero eso es un gran descubrimiento, además, eso se arregla linda dile que te haga un tinte con tu mismo color de cabello **

**Rose levantó su cara para mirarme directamente a los ojos**

**-Mama, tu crees que ya no lo amenace con eso? (estaba furiosa).- Hija yo creo que amenazar no era la mejor forma**

**-Ya le dije mama, solo me dijo que tenia que esperar un poco porque hasta ahorita solo habían conseguido que este fuera el tinte que se quedara, ahora soy morena mama, yo quiero mi cabello rubio, mi precioso cabello rubio (lloraba en mi hombro), y hoy es mi aniversario, Te imaginas cuando Emmett me vea?, **

**-A Emmett le va a encantar, hija te vez hermosa como siempre, tu jamás te verías de otra forma, solo esta vez te vez diferente, pero eso no significa que te veas mas ahora te vez exótica**

**-Exótica? (Rose era tan superficial), esa es una linda palabra, además no se ve tan mal verdad?, y serán por unos días, exótica se acerca bastante a erótica (suprimí este comentario de mi mente por mi propio bien), eso le encantara a mi osito**

**-Porque no le dices a Emma que te tome fotos?, así vas a tener un recuerdo no sabes hasta cuando dure **

**-Sí, voy a arreglarme para mi cita y le digo a Emma que me tome fotos, no e visto a Emmett hoy, pero ya casi viene por mí**

**Rose desapareció también, mi esposo tenía mucho tiempo sin verme, había pasado horas aquí, comencé a guardar todo, tenía que ver como estaba mi gran familia, comencé a ordenar todo cuando escuche a mi hijo, y a Sabrina acercarse, estaban riendo felices, no pude evitar una sonrisa, aunque ya tenían tiempo viviendo juntos en Inglaterra por fin Peter había tenido la grandiosa idea de pedirle que se casaran, baje hasta la sala para recibirlos con una gran abrazo**

**-Mira Esme (Sabrina extendió su mano donde resplandecía un gran anillo de compromiso) – Querida es precioso felicitaciones, bienvenida a la familia oficialmente (dije mientras la abrazaba), Felicidades hijo, espero que me den muchos nietos hermosos**

**-Claro que si Esme, y Carlisle, tenemos que avisarle la noticia**

**-Hace un rato se fue con Emma, iba saliendo a ver a los bebes **

**Sabrina y Peter me acompañaron a ver a los bebes, Sarah tenia a Eli, y Samuel a Joshua**

**-Hora de alimentarlos (dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba los biberones)**

**-Y Jacob y Nessie? (pregunto Peter)**

**-Se fueron hace un rato al bosque, y Josué y Linda fueron a buscar a Sam y Emily, ya están por aterrizar, y los demás no tengo ni idea de donde están, Rose estuve hace un momento y dijo que ya se iba Emmett vino por ella**

**Era extraño que nadie estuviera cerca, nisiqueira Emma, nunca se alejaba de alguno de nosotros**

**-Tienen que venir a ver esto (dijo Laura entrando muy rápido, no podía hablar de la risa que tenia)**

**Afuera estaba Emma con una gran sonrisa, muy cerca de la piscina, miraba al bosque expectante, todos volteamos la mirada cuando vi algo que jamás imaginé ver, Bella llegó a mi lado y no pudimos aguantar la risa**

**Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Nahuel, Anthony, Tom, Robert y Tim salieron en fila, con lindos tutus rosados, Emma no tenia una gran sonrisa, Samuel y Sarah lloraban de tanto reír, Jacob Nessie llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo, Sophi y Alice llegaron después, y Emma comenzó con su sesión de fotos, todos ellos se veían completamente avergonzados**

**-Será que pueden posar para la cámara? (les dijo Emma), por favor**

**Todos accedieron a ella, ya sabía porque tenía sus ojos verdes, el don de convencimiento de Anthony, estaba usándolo, "Edward de qué color tiene los ojos Emma?", le pregunté a mi hijo, pero no me escuchó, nisiqueira me miró como siempre hace cuando un lo llama, Robert debe estar bloqueando los dones de la familia**

**-Graciaasss! (dijo Emma acercándose y dándoles un abrazo a cada uno), los amo, ahora quedo todo perfecto, (era traviesa pero muy tierna la niña), Abuelita Esme está listo (dijo mirándome)**

**Todos me miraron fijamente, yo no necesitaba tener el poder de Edward para saber que me estaban echando la culpa de este espectáculo**

**-Que bien cielo, ven vamos (dije extendiendo mi mano), arreglemos eso para darle la gran sorpresa a tu mama**

**-ESME MAÑANA NOS VAMOS PARA TU ISLA **

**Eso era fantástico, seguiría con mi proyecto y disfrutaría a solas con mi esposo...**

**_DIA DE JACOB BLACK 7:00_**

**Ver a Nessie dormir era fantástico, y ya no me tenía prohibido ver sus sueños así que últimamente dormía muy pocas horas a la semana, esta mañana estaba soñando con nuestros nietos, con Sarah y Josué y pospuesto yo, el sueño se fue borrando, ya estaba despertando**

**-Hola (dijo sin abrir aún los ojos, era la mujer mas hermosa)**

**-Buenos días cielo, (una pequeña sonrisa se asomó cuando escuchó mi voz), te amo –Yo también Jake, por siempre**

**Abrió sus ojos, los mismos ojos de mi vieja amiga cuando aún latía su corazón, cuando todo parecía ser un desastre, antes de que ella llegara a solucionar mi vida. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados, disfrutando la paz de las mañanas**

**-Cielo tenemos que levantarnos, voy a prepararte un rico desayuno, mientras tú vas a buscar a nuestro hijo, no pasó la noche aquí, y tengo la leve sensación que mis papas no estuvieron muy pendientes de Linda**

**Nos levantamos y yo salí al bosque, a entrar en fase, si estaban fuera de la casa seguro estaban muy lejos, seguí la pista, pero se perdió gracias a la lluvia, Josué sabía exactamente como escabullirse, y era algo completamente injusto que yo siendo tan joven tendría que preocuparme porque mi hijo que aparentaba mi misma edad cuidara a Linda. Me fui a casa de nuevo, por lo menos era fin de semana y Nessie no se volvería loca porque Josué no fue a la universidad**

**-Nada amor, está aprendiendo del mejor (dije mientras entraba a la casa, el desayuno olía delicioso)**

**-Perfecto!, ahora se queda sin desayuno (entré al comedor y ella ya estaba ahí con mi plato servido), yo no se Jake, me preocupa son jóvenes y tu sabes que significa eso, tu sabes para que uno se escapa en las noches, y no creo que a Sam le guste la idea**

**-TU crees que Josué sea capaz de ocultar y hacer eso? (yo no lo creía capaz)**

**-Jake, tu y yo lo hacíamos, y fíjate que lo hacíamos muy bien, a estas alturas creo que mi papa aún no lo sabe**

**Nessie tenía razón, tendría que hablar con él, ya hoy llegaban Sam y Emily y Linda se iría a su nueva casa, y Josué a la casa de la Urb**

**-Gracias cielo estaba delicioso (le di un pequeño beso y lleve el plato para lavarlo)**

**-Jake tenemos que ir a ver los bebes, seguro Sarah y Samuel necesitan ayuda**

**Esto era lo de todos los días, desde que nacieron los bebes, siempre los ayudábamos, ahora no había tiempo solo para Jake. Salimos de la casa, y fuimos a la casa de Sarah, ahí estaban Edward y Bella, era injusto ellos no tenían que gastar tiempo en dormir **

**-Hola Jake (dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa, tenía en sus brazos a Joshua), hola Nessie, como amanecieron?**

**Comencé a contarle a Edward lo de Josué, por lo menos él no permitía que el muchacho me sacara de mis casillas, ahora si entiendo a mi padre. Nessie se acercó a Edward y le dio la bebe, dejando toda su atención para mi**

**-Nosotros estuvimos en el bosque, estaba tan profundamente dormida que no se nos ocurrió que saldría con Josué (se estaba disculpando por no cuidar a Linda como debía), de todas formas está bien que hables con él, tiene que mantenerse en la línea aunque no se porque tanto alboroto Jake, no es su imprimación?**

**"Y porque no nos dejabas a Nessie y a mi antes de casarnos?", él se creía un adolescente, esta bien que aparentara ser joven pero su alma y personalidad era vieja **

**-Quieto Perro no me e metido contigo (ya lo había echo molestar, eso era divertido)**

**-Jacob Black no comiences por favor, (Nessie al rescate de su papa)**

**-No comiencen los dos, lo bebes están dormidos, además tenemos que hablar de cuando nos vamos y a donde**

**-Como así? (no entendía nada)**

**-Sarah está pensando en irse de aquí, quiere trabajar en el hospital de Forks (dijo Edward aburrido, me imagino cuantas veces tuvo que repetir eso), nosotros imaginamos que ahora ustedes se irán a donde ella vaya**

**-Si (dijo Nessie sin preguntármelo), yo voy a donde vayan los bebes, además el jefe del hospital de Forks me ofreció trabajar con él (hay no otra vez esa idea), sería fantástico**

**-Nessie no tienes porque trabajar, yo tengo suficiente dinero con los talleres, no tienes porque pasar por todo eso**

**-Jake, ya te dije que no es por eso, simplemente quiero hacer algo diferente, pero esta bien amor, si tu no quieres ir no vamos (dijo con cara triste, ella sabia como hacerme cambiar de idea)**

**-Edward y porque no la persuadimos y nos vamos a otro lugar, dudo mucho que nosotros podamos vivir en Forks o en la Push, un lugar nuevo (pude ver la gran sonrisa de Nessie, y no pude ocultar la mía, si ella era feliz yo también lo era)**

**-Bella y yo estábamos pensando pasar una temporada en New Hampshire, Bella quiere estudiar, y podrías estar con tus talleres, ya te he dicho que descuidas mucho eso Jake**

**Dejamos la conversación hasta ahí, luego llegaron Esme y Carlisle, comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, Edward y Bella se fueron a terminar de arreglar los papeles de la nueva casa de Sam, y yo solo estaba esperando a que Josué apareciera, Esme me dio a Joshua, era lindo el bebe estaba por quedarse dormido**

**Carlisle y Esme se fueron a su estudió y yo ya escuchaba a Josué acercarse, tendría una fuerte platica con él, tenía que demostrarnos a todos que no era un irresponsable, entró con una enorme sonrisa, al igual que Linda, olían a tierra mojada y tenían toda su ropa sucia, Linda estaba completamente roja, era cómica verla, pero no podía sonreír tenía que estar serio**

**-TU A LA CASA AHORA (le dije mirándolo fijamente, esperaba que mi mirada demostrara carácter)**

**Le di el bebe a Linda, quien tenía el corazón a millón, pobre chica, si Sam se enteraba de esto mataría a Josué, luego a mí y luego a Edward**

**-Papa, ya sé que están molestos, pero no hay porque estarlo, todo va bien, es mas bien no define exactamente la situación, perfecto maravilloso esplendido, no es nisiqueira es suficiente (Josué sabia como darle la vuelta a mis conversaciones con él)**

**-Para, eso no me interesa, solo voy a hablar tres cosas contigo, una cada vez mas grave que la otra (vi como se ponía serio, parecía mayor que yo cuando colocaba esa cara)**

**-Pas algo malo? **

**-Josué, no quiero volver a enterarme que te escapaste con linda en la noche, sabes que da a pensar eso? **

**-Papa, yo no voy a andar con mentiras paso lo que tenía que pasar y ya! (dijo molesto, yo siempre lo dijo él fue demasiado consentido siempre hizo lo que se le dio la gana)**

**-Dale gracias a Dios de que ya Sam no se puede transformar, te imaginas que hubiese visto eso en tu mente?, eres un irresponsable Josué, no hay necesidad de apurar las cosas, sabes que puede quedar embarazada?, además quieres o no quieres que viva contigo por toda la eternidad?, que pasa si ya no puede transformarse porque esta embarazada?, que has hecho Josue, Sam nos va a matar a todos (dije colocando mis manos en el rostro, lo sentía rojo de la rabia)**

**-Papa no exageres, tomate las cosas con calma, nadie va a salir embarazada ni embarazado ni nada de eso, yo soy responsable, y ya si estas más tranquilo te prometo no volver a hacerlo hasta después que me gradúe, ya lo hablamos y ella está de acuerdo, sabes muy bien que yo jamás le haría daño papa yo la amo todo va bien no te preocupes, y yo se que nadie le va a decir a Sam**

**-Ok!, confío en ti Josué, no arruines todo con ella y con la familia, y no le cuentes a nadie ni siquiera a tu mama ya sabes como se pone**

**-Esta bien, ahora cuéntame las otras dos cosas grabes**

**-Nos vamos a mudar a New Hampshire, y tu te vas a quedar aquí tienes que terminar la universidad, Sarah quiere trabajar y tratar de llevar una vida normal al igual que Edward Bella y tu mama, todavía no hemos planeado bien eso hace un momento me entere de todo**

**-Ok papa, con eso puedo seguir viviendo, y seria una grandiosa idea tenerlos alejados un tiempo, ya sabes que con ustedes lejos las cosas son mas relajadas **

**Agarre una gran escultura que usaba como pisa papales en mi escritorio y se la tiré, justo en la cabeza**

**-Sabes que mama se va a molestar por eso (apuesto que si no se hubiese quebrado cuando callo al piso, él nisiqueira se hubiese dado cuenta), esa la trajeron de China**

**-La otra mala noticia es que te quedaste sin desayunar hoy **

**La cara de Josué fue cambiando milímetro a milímetro, hasta que llegó a ser de pura rabia, frustración y tristeza juntas, sabía que se sentía quedarse sin comer, eso para nosotros era lo peor. Salí de mi oficina, dejando a mi pobre hijo con su gran tristeza, misión cumplida pensé, fui de nuevo a la casa de Sarah, hoy no quería saber nada de los talleres**

**-Hola cielo (Nessie iba saliendo), Sarah ya se levantó, se va a encargar de ellos y yo tengo sed, me acompañas?**

**-ESPERENNN! (escuchamos una pequeña vocecita), tengo que hacer algo antes que se vayan por favor**

**-Claro Emma que quieres hacer? (esa niña era realmente tierna y extraña)**

**-La abuela y yo estamos haciendo un nuevo álbum de la familia, y si ustedes son como mis papas van a tardar mucho cazando, (eso hizo que Nessie riera muy bajito), las fotos tengo que tenerlas listas en la tarde, así que déjenme tomarles fotos a ustedes antes de que se vayan (dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

**-Esta bien (a Nessie le encantaban las fotos, tarde arruinada gracias a eso), ya tengo el lugar perfecto donde las puedes tomar, vamos**

**Fuimos a un lugar cerca de la Urb en el bosque, Emma nos decía exactamente como ponernos para la foto, nos pidió que nos sentáramos y tomo y tomo por bastante tiempo, ya estaba muy aburrido**

**-Listo (dijo por fin), gracias yo me voy solita hasta la casa, tengo mucho por hacer**

**-Es linda no crees? (me preguntó Nessie cuando ya no la veíamos)**

**-Sí, pero un poco extraña, lista para ir de caza?**

**No sé cuantas horas duramos en el bosque, pero fueron horas fantásticas, sin ninguna interrupción, eso era algo muy extraño, llegamos a nuestra casa y nos duchamos, toda la familia estaba reunida cerca de la piscina, y vi algo que jamás olvidaría en mi vida, Todos en frente de la piscina con lindos tutus rosados, algo que jamás olvidaría Edward Carlisle Jasper Anthony Robert, Tim, Tom, todos ellos, y Emma los fotografiaba, cuando termino Esme se la llevó**

**-Vaya, no sabía que el rosado les sentaba tan bien (les dijo Bella)**

Ninguno podía dejar de reír, Emma los había fastidiado a todos, hasta el punto de que Carlisle quería huir a Brasil, ya era de noche, cuando llegaron Sam y Emily a visitar a la familia, ya se habían instalado en su casa, estaban con los bebes Nessie preparo una gran cena, y terminamos de arreglar los detalles de nuestro nuevo hogar, en un mes nos iríamos a otro país, teníamos que comprar casas y carros nuevos, la familia estaba alegre, con los bebes, Sam estaba muy tranquilo con Linda y Josué, que felicidad es vivir en la ignorancia…


	49. Chapter 49 DIA DE PARTE II

******_DIA DE EDWARD "7:00 am"_**

**-Amor, creo que es hora de volver a casa, ya amaneció (Llevábamos horas en el bosque lejos de casa), recuerda que Linda está con nosotros**

**Nos levantamos y vestimos, ya no arruinábamos tanta ropa**

**-Edward, no cazamos nada y tenemos los ojos muy negros, mira como estas (dijo acariciando mi rostro), tenemos que ocultar esto, hoy no estoy de humor para las bromas de Emmett**

**Tenia razón, perdimos toda la noche haciendo otras cosas, y no lo que verdaderamente teníamos que hacer**

**-Creo que deberíamos reorganizar un poco la lista de prioridades (le dije riendo)**

**-Lo sé amor, ahorita la prioridad número uno es ver a la familia, y vestirnos con algo limpio**

**Entramos a nuestra casa, y Linda no estaba allí, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estábamos actuando como unos adolescentes enamorados definitivamente**

**-Edward puedo ponerme esto? (dijo mostrando una camisa mía), hoy quiero estar cómoda, ya va a ser un poco tener hacer las compras con todos las personas cercas y la sed, cuando lleguemos me coloco algo que este dentro de lo pasable para Alice**

**-Como quiera cielo**

**Nos arreglamos y fuimos a la casa de Sarah, Nessie y Jacob aún seguían dormidos, bueno solo Nessie, Jake la estaba viendo dormir, entramos y yo me quedé en la sala, Bella subió al cuarto de los bebes y bajó con ellos, estaban despiertos**

**-Mira a quienes traigo (dijo con una gran sonrisa), estaban despiertos, y Sarah y Samuel aún siguen dormidos**

**Bella me dio a Eli, era muy linda, blanca como Nessie, y con los ojos de Sarah, ella siempre era un poco mas fría que Joshua, pero eran completamente normales, los mas humanos que ha habido en la familia**

**-Edward estas seguro que quieres ir a Dartmouth?**

**-Si Bella, estoy seguro, terminaríamos con el plan que hicimos en nuestra primera Luna de Miel, te acuerdas?**

**-Muy poco la verdad, pero me gusta la idea, vivir en un lugar nuevo, pero esta vez me tienes que ayudar con Alice, no voy a soportar otro cambio de look, me gusta el que tengo ahorita**

**Nessie y Jake venían para acá, podía leer que Jake estaba preocupado por Josué y Linda, y que desaparecieron anoche, no quería atormentar a Bella con eso, ya bastante teníamos hoy con nuestra sed, llegaron y como había predicho, saco ese tema a relucir, afortunadamente, él no sabia nada de que Sarah quería volver a Forks, así que saque yo otro tema, hasta que mis padres llegaron, le di un beso a mi madre, estaba pensando en su jardín, le hice señas a Bella para que saliéramos a comprar la comida para la casa de Sam**

**-Bella (le dije cuando estábamos llegando a mi volvo), deberías buscar una entrevista con el de los papeles, ya sabes que no podemos llegar con los que tenemos ahorita, ahí ya llevamos un par de años que no aparentamos**

**Bella llamó, y yo comencé a jugar con su cabello, cuando escuché unos pensamientos muy escandalosos "Todo tiene que salir muy lindo, voy a hacer algo original a todo lo que ya e visto"**

**-Hola (dijo Emma acercándose), antes de que se vayan tengo que tomarles una foto, quédense así como están (Bella aún seguía hablando por su teléfono), gracias**

**Tomó la foto y se fue, era linda Emma, estaba pensando en hacer un buen trabajo con el nuevo álbum**

**Bella terminó de hablar y nos fuimos a hacer las compras**

**-Amor, creo que deberíamos darnos prisa con esto, también tenemos que alimentarnos (ya estábamos llegando al supermercado)**

**-Si quieres quédate en el auto Bella, yo puedo ir y hacer las compras (sabia lo difícil que era para ella esto, no tenía muchos años de práctica y odiaba hacerla sufrir así), voy rápido amor**

**Salí del auto, sabía que comprar más o menos, la garganta quemaba, pero era algo controlable, Bella me dio unos lentes negros, que no eran precisamente por el sol, desde que la conocí ahora se me acercan mas las personas, y no era muy agradable hablar con alguien con los ojos así de extraños, termine las compras rápido, solo hacían cosas básicas, ya Emily tendría tiempo de comprar lo que necesite, pague y fui hasta el volvo, ahí estaba mi razón de ser, con una gran sonrisa, que me iluminaba los días**

**-Para que mas sol si tengo esa hermosa sonrisa? (le dije cuando entré), te amo cielo, llevemos esto y vamos al bosque**

**Bella había echo que le grabara varios Cds con mi música, ahora Esme tenia un rival en el puesto a la fan numero 1 de Edward Cullen, y no dejaba de escuchar los cds en cuanto podía**

**-Si nos vamos para allá, ya no puedo ser Bella Cullen? (preguntó tomando mi mano)**

**-Eso depende, tu quieres ser Bella Cullen?, parecerá extraño, pero igual vamos a vivir juntos, que mas dá decir la verdad**

**-Yo soy tuya (terminó de completar mi idea), pero me agrada ser un Cullen**

**-Entonces seremos Edward y Isabella Cullen, o ya no quieres el Isabella?, puedes cambiarlo**

**-No, esos nombres me gustan, y podríamos decir que tenemos la misma edad, no que yo soy mayor que tu (no pude evitar reír ante el comentario)**

**-Todavía con eso?, ya todo paso cielo, problema superado estas congelada en la misma edad que yo para siempre, y creo que lo mejor seria decir que tenemos un poco mas de 20, y que ya llevamos un año casados**

**-Me gusta, y vas a estudiar conmigo?, yo estaría en el departamento de estudios clásicos y tu en el si estudias medicina de nuevo no estaríamos en la misma área cielo, y yo quiero compartir contigo**

**-Yo ya e estudiado muchas veces medicina, creo que lo mejor sería estudiar algo nuevo, sabes que es lo que más me gusta de todo? (ví en su cara un gran signo de interrogación), que vamos a estar más cercas de Anthony Amelia y Robert**

**-Si, que emocionante una nueva vida, ojala Alice no moleste mucho con el cambio de Look**

**Baje toda la comida y Bella la ordenó, no tardamos mucho, salimos al bosque, dejamos el volvo en oculto a un lado de la carretera, en estos momentos con cualquier cosa que nos encontráramos quedaríamos muy satisfechos**

**No fue muy difícil encontrar nuestro alimento, en estos bosques abundaban los animales, era el sitio perfecto para vivir aquí, estaba esperando a mi Bella en las ramas de un árbol, estaba seguro que aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí, viendo como se alimentaba, era sexy**

**-Termine cielo, me siento hinchada (dijo brindándome una gran sonrisa), creo que exagere, y mira mi ropa, tengo que llegar y cambiarme**

**Corrimos de nuevo al volvo, era divertido nunca más estar solo, siempre tenerla a ella, corrimos muy rápido agarrados de la mano, yo no daba mi 100%, seguía siendo junto con Anthony el más rápido de la familia**

**-Eso siempre me parece tan divertido (dijo riendo cuando entramos al carro), estoy hecha para esta vida Edward, jamás me arrepentiré de nada (siempre me decía eso)**

**-Yo estoy hecho para estar contigo cielo**

**El camino a la URB fue corto, ya estábamos cerca, Bella me estaba dejando leer su mente, estaba recordando nuestras vidas, las cosas más contrastantes**

**-Cielo, espérame aquí subo y me cambió rápido y vamos a arreglar los papeles**

**Era extraño, no podía leer la mente de nadie, Robert debe estar quitándonos todo, no me gustaba, me sentía extraño e incomodo, peor que cuando dejaba de respirar, mi poder era una parte de mi, un sentido extra, escuché unos pasitos y me llegó el olor de Emma, venia con una gran sonrisa y la cámara guindada en su cuello**

**-Hola (dijo dándome una gran sonrisa, y me di cuenta que sus ojos eran verdes), Edward, me ayudarías a tomar lindas fotos? Por favor? (tenia el poder de Anthony, era demasiado persuasiva)**

**-Si pequeña vamos (yo no quería, se supone que estaba esperando a Bella, pero no le podía decir que no), en el bosque? (le pregunte cuando se dirigía hacia allá)**

**Llegamos al bosque, y ahí estaban Carlisle, Jasper, Anthony, Robert Tim y Tom, todos con caras de confusión**

**-Porque eliminaste nuestros dones? (le pregunté a Robert mientras Emma desaparecía)**

**-No fue él, fue ella (respondió Tim). No puedo controlar nada eso se siente de la patada**

**-No sé, es extraño, yo pensaba que me había quitado mi poder, por la forma en que nos trajo hasta aquí**

**-Puede absorber mas de dos poderes?, (pregunto Tom), no lo sabía pero es impresionante**

**Era algo extraño, ninguno sabía eso, creo que ella tampoco lo sabía, Emma era una niña muy impresionante, llegó arrastrando una gran caja, Anthony se acercó y la trajo hasta nosotros**

**-Vamos a hacer una sesión de fotos un poco original, pero sé que les va a encantar, tenemos que darnos prisa la abuelita me debe estar esperando para arreglar el álbum, tomen. Abrió la caja y solos se veía mucha tela rosada, saco un retaso y se la puso a Anthony en la cintura, era un Tutu, un Tutu?**

**-Hay uno para cada uno, tomen (dijo dándole a cada uno la cosa rosada). Prometieron ayudarme, pónganselos por favor (esta niña era una amenaza, peor aún que Alice o Renesme)**

**Nos colocamos eso, pero todos estábamos enfadados, sin poder negarnos a sus órdenes nos coloco en fila**

**-Cuando les dé la señal caminan lentamente y se colocan en frente de la piscina**

**Todos nos mirábamos unos a otros, ninguno era capaz de hablar, sin saber como salir de eso, Emma nos dio la señal y Carlisle comenzó a caminar**

**-Salgamos de esto de una vez (dijo muy serio)**

**La peor humillación de mi existencia, casi toda la familia estaba ahí, viendo como una niña de 10 años había podido contra vampiros, Bella estaba riendo al igual que mi madre, Alice Sophi, incluso el Perro y Nessie y Sabrina Peter Laura y Amelia no sé cómo no se caían en el piso de la risa, Esme se la llevó, actuando por el remordimiento de conciencia, Ella fue la que le dio esa cámara**

**-Vaya no sabía que el rosado les sentaba tan bien (dijo mi esposa, haciendo que todos se burlaran mas de nosotros)**

**-ESME MAÑANA NOS VAMOS PARA BRASIL (gritó Carlisle exasperado por la situación)**

**Cada uno fue desapareciendo con su familia, Bella se acercó y tomo mi mano, después que ya todos habían desaparecido**

**-Te vez sexy con ese tutu rosado cielo (dijo muy bajito en el oído)**

**Fuimos a la casa de Nessie después de un rato, ahí estaban Sam y Emily, terminamos de organizar nuestra nueva vida, y el Perro les contó hasta el último detalle de la vergonzosa situación, pero a después de tantas burlas pude ver lo cómico de todo, y comencé a reírme con todos, disfrutando cada momento de con mis seres queridos…**

**_DIA DE EMMA (7:00)_**

**Abrí mis ojos, estaba en una cama diferente, en un cuarto diferente y por ningún lado estaba el olor de mis padres, anoche se habían ido de caza, y ahora la abuela Esme me cuidaba, bajé de la cama y salí de la habitación, no había nadie allí, ni Peter ni Sabrina estaban, camine muy despacio hasta el cuarto de los abuelos, con cuidado abrí la puerta, la abuela tenia puesta la camisa que tenia el abuelo ayer, aún seguían en la cama, que extraño ellos nisiqueira duermen**

**-Abuelita (le dije), estoy aburrida, hace rato me desperté y no fuiste (me daban un poco de ganas de llorar eso, siempre que me despertaba mi papi ya estaba ahí, lo extrañaba). - Ven (dijo extendido su mano para que subiera a la cama), disculpa linda, pero es que Carlisle y yo estábamos un poco ocupados, quieres ver algo divertido? (quería hacer algo divertido, la abuela desapareció), toma cielo, puedes ver esto, estoy segura que nunca las has visto**

**Eran álbumes de fotos, algunos lucían muy muy viejos, comencé por esos**

**-Este es el abuelo?, que raro se veía con esa ropa, y este es Edward (no podía dejar de reir, se veían tan diferentes), su cara se parece a la que puso linda cuando chupó ese limón en la fiesta te acuerdas?, mírate a ti, (la abuela en otra época, era igual a mi abuela de ahora) estas linda abuela, y este es el abuelo Emmett y la abuela Rose, (no podía dejar de reir), nunca me los imaginé vestidos así son muy cómicos**

**El abuelo Carlisle suspiró en el baño, y la abuela se coloco inquieta, tal vez le dolía algo**

**-Quieres ayudarme con un nuevo proyecto? (Diversión por fin!), bueno hay que hacer el álbum de esta reunión familiar, aprovechando que todos están aquí y que los bebes ya nacieron, así que tu eres la encargada de tomar todas las fotos (en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me coloco una gran cámara en mi piernas), primero tienes que ver todos estas fotos, luego le tienes que tomar a toda la familia, en la noche nos reunimos y lo armamos cielo**

**-Voy a quitarme a pijama (tenía que ponerme a trabajar desde ahorita), y comenzaré con mi trabajo abuelita no te desilusionaré**

**Salí del cuarto, tomando mi primera foto, a la abuela, era fantástico, por fin algo que hacer aquí, subí a la habitación y me coloqué mi ropa, bajé a la sala y ví muy rápido todos los álbumes, comenzaría con mis fotos ahora mismo**

**Afuera estaban mi abuelito y Nahuel, apunto de montarse al carro**

**-YA VAA! (grite antes de que el abuelo entrara), déjame tomarte una foto si?**

**Se acercó muy rápido a mi y me dio un gran abrazo**

**-Claro pequeña (el abuelo era mi mejor amigo, era muy divertido), pero rápido que tengo que preparar una cita para Rose**

**-Ok Emmett pero bájame entonces y déjame de respirar (le dije con el poco aire que me quedaba)**

**El abuelo se carcajeó, contagiándome a mi, y comencé con las fotos le tomé bastantes, me dio otro abrazo y se montó al carro, Nahuel se despidió con la mano y se fueron, fui hasta el jardín de la abuela, y ellos estaban ahí hablando de que como arreglarlo, me acerque les tomé una foto y Salí de ahí, otra lista caminé por toda la URB, cuando encontré a Edward y a Bella al lado del carro volvo**

**/**

**-Hola (dije acercándome, parecían estrellas de cina con esos lentes de sol), antes de que se vayan tengo que tomarles una foto, quédense así como están (las fotos naturales eran lindas), gracias**

**Me fui de allí, vi como Peter se alejaba en en el bosque, después les tomaría fotos a él, me acerqué a la casa de Sarah, los bebes eran divertidos, tendría que tomarles fotos, pero allí estaban todos, así que les tome fotos sin que se dieran cuenta, era la mejor en esto, salí de ahí, vi como la abuela estaba hablando con Anthony Robert y Amelia, tome algunas fotos y me fui hasta el bosque, tenia prohibido ir sola pero creo que nadie se dio cuenta, allí habían varias esencias, Bella, Edward, Linda, Josué y seguí esa última que era la más fuerte, llegué a una antigua construcción y ahí estaban ellos dos, tomé una foto y salí corriendo de ahí, mi mama siempre me decía que era de mal gusto interrumpir esas situaciones**

**Corrí mucho hasta que me tope con Alice y Jazz, estaban en un pequeño lago, Alice estaba completamente mojada, me acerqué y posó para mí, el poder de ella era fantástico, Jazz nos observaba desde la orilla**

**-Gracias Alice, apuesto que salieron geniales (me había dejado tomar muchas fotos), ahora viene Jazz**

**-NO! (dijo serio), yo no me presto para eso Emma, no me gusta tómale mas a Alice, ella si es perfecta**

**-Vamos Jazz, es solo una (dijo llevándolo al lago), hazlo por mi**

**Jazz solo me dejó tomarle una foto, y nisiqueira quería posar para la cámara, no se que hubiese hecho si Alice no estuviese ahí, ellos desaparecieron, bueno primero lo hizo Alice después de tener una visión y después Jazz, seguí corriendo llegué casi a la ciudad, si mis papa se entera que atravesé casi todo el bosque sola, me estremecí por el regaño, encontré a Peter y Sabrina, estaban brindando, tomé algunas fotos y salí de ahí, corrí hasta que llegue de nuevo a la URB, vi a Jacob y Nessie se ibn camino al bosque de nuevo**

**-ESPERENNN! (grite), tengo que hacer algo antes que se vayan por favor**

**-Claro Emma que quieres hacer? (me dijo Jake)**

**-La abuela y yo estamos haciendo un nuevo álbum de la familia, y si ustedes son como mis papas van a tardar mucho cazando, (creo que iban a cazar) las fotos tengo que tenerlas listas en la tarde, así que déjenme tomarles fotos a ustedes antes de que se vayan (dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

**-Esta bien (Nessie me dio una gran sonrisa, seguro le ecantaba la idea), ya tengo el lugar perfecto donde las puedes tomar, vamos**

**Fuimos a un lugar cerca de la Urb en el bosque, le dí instrucciones de cómo se tenían que poner hasta que termine y salí de allí, de nuevo en la URB Rose estaba buscándome histérica, se veía extraña pero linda**

**-Te vez linda abuela, tu siempre te veraz bien así tengas el cabello morado o verde**

**-Gracias cielo, puedes tomarme una foto? (por eso yo amaba a la abuela Rose)**

**Fuimos hasta su casa, ya tenia todo preparado para su sesión de fotos, y yo hice de las mías, le tome hasta que me aburrí**

**-Yo creo que con esas son suficientes amor, tengo que irme tengo una cita con Emmett**

**Salimos y ella se montó en su carro, Nahuel la había ido a buscar, y yo tomé una última foto, me faltaba Sophi, corrí hasta su casa entré con cuidado y muy callada, quería tomarla desprevenida, y tome una foto, no sé si saldría de ahí, salí de ese lugar muy rápido**

**-Hola (le dije a Anthony y Robert, estaban hablando de cómo podían cambiarle el color de cabello a la abuela Rose), puedo tomarles unas fotos?**

**(eSTE ES ROBERT)**

** (ESTE ES TIM)**

**Robert me dio la mano y sin querer absorbí su poder, y sin querer absorbí el de Anthony también, esto era nuevo me sentía poderosa, le quite a todos sus dones, ahora nadie me diría que no, los llevé hasta un lugar en el bosque, después fui por el abuelo por Tim y Tom, y Edward que me lo encontré de casualidad, esta idea era perfecta, los Tutus siempre van bien con todo, busque todos los tutus que tenía en mi casa, que bueno que hice que me compraran muchísimos, se los llevé y con el poder de Anthony los convencí que se los pusiera, me estaba comenzando a sentir muy cansada, a pesar de que todos nos estábamos divirtiendo tomando las fotos, les dí las gracias y un abrazo, le dije a la abuela que todo estaba listo y nos fuimos a su casa de nuevo.**

**-Estas bien?, (me preguntó cuando le di la camara)**

**-No, me siento mal abuelita, quiero descansar podemos hacer eso después? (absrober esos dos poderes no había sido buena idea)**

**Vi la cara de preocupación de la abuela, al abuelo entrar a la casa y alzarme, mis ojos ya debían estar normal, Peter y Sabrina entraron también, y yo estaba comenzando a ver borroso.**

**La abuela me levantó del sofá, quería a mis papas los extrañaba mucho, Rose y Emmett entraron a la sala, se les veía la preocupación, Edward y Bella, Nessie y Jacon, Laura y Tom, todos estaban ahí, cuando olí a mis padres**

**-Creo que voy a dormir un ratito (dije abrazando a la abuela), me siento débil**

Vi a la puerta, se abrió y vi a mis padres entrar tomados de la mano y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, le dí mi mejor sonrisa, la mejor que podía en este momento y todo se volvió negro….


	50. Chapter 50 CONFESIONES

**POV BELLA**

**-Que tiene? (gritó Verónica desesperada)**

**-Tranquila, solo está débil (dijo Edward muy frío), es impresionante lo que acaba de hacer, aún no lo controla bien por eso le cuesta tanto**

**-Que acaba de hacer? (preguntó Ray)**

**-Ella absorbió dos poderes, es impresionante, tiene que practicar mas, creo que puede absorber cualquier poder incluso el de los humanos, te acuerdas de tu amigo? (dijo mirándome), Carlisle deberíamos buscar a alguien que haga algo parecido, para que la ayude, no creo que nosotros podamos hacer mucho por ella**

**-No es eso malo para ella? (preguntó Tom), ella solo toco a Anthony y a Robert y ya tenía sus poderes, entones no va a poder tocar a nadie?**

**Verónica quiso agarrarla pero Emmett la detuvo**

**-No deberías puede absorber el tuyo, solo dejémosla descansar un poco**

**Esme la alzó y se fue junto con Rose y Verónica a la habitación, Alice estaba viendo el futuro tenía la mirada perdida, Jazz estaba junto a ella, Edward estaba mirando a Carlisle, y Jake se estaba alejando con Nessie**

**-Ok, díganme que esta pasando antes de que me vuelva loco! (Ray comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con sus manos en la cabeza)**

**-Bella deberías proteger a Sarah para que Verónica la pueda abrazar, está bastante trastornada con la idea de no poder tocar a su hija…**

**Salí de esa habitación en realidad Carlisle me hizo un favor, era demasiada la tensión que se sentía, Jazz y Sophi colaboraban con eso, subí directamente a donde estaba la pequeña, aún dormía en la cama, Verónica estaba a un lado sollozando junto con Esme y Rose estaba tratando de consolarla**

**-¿Qué han decidido? – preguntó Rose cuando entré – Nada aún, pero algo se les ocurrirá, por lo momentos puedes abrazarla Verónica, la estoy cubriendo con mi poder estoy segura que no va a absorber el tuyo**

**Verónica se acercó con cuidado, ahora solo estaba dormida y para ella fue como si volviera a respirar, no me imagino que por alguna casualidad algo no permita que pueda volver a tocar a mis hijos me volvería completamente loca. Esto de los dones de esta vida era algo realmente extraño, aún no me acostumbraba, claro que para Carlisle era pura diversión. Rose estaba junto a la puerta, se veía tensa y totalmente extraña con ese color de cabello..**

**Después de un rato la niña comenzó a removerse en los brazos de Verónica, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse junto con su respiración, estaba despertando, aún no teníamos noticias de que habían pensado para arreglar la situación de la pequeña, pero verla con sus grandes extraños y hermosos ojos violeta era un alivio**

**-Hola princesa como te sientes? – preguntó Esme, la niña nos miró a todos un poco abrumada- Bien, creo! – dijo algo insegura – Mama, que me paso?**

**-Cielo tal vez no estabas preparada para absorber esos dos dones así que te debilitaron, y te dormiste porque no tenías mas energías, ¿Cómo te sientes ahorita?**

**-Bien, ¿entonces estaba enfermita? – Preguntó mirando a Esme – Digamos que si amor – le contesto Rose**

**Emma comenzó a sonreír, a a saltar por toda la cama, se veía realmente bien**

**-Entonces eso quiere decir que por fin me van a comprar mi perrito? – grito entusiasmada**

**Verónica golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, nosotras simplemente estábamos confundida**

**-Ray y yo le prometimos una mascota cuando ella se enfermara – explicó la situación – pero primero tienes que curarte por completo**

**-Creo que deberían llevar a Emma de caza – les dije – tal vez necesite mas energías para que brinque aun mas alto cuando le compren su perrito**

**Rose me mataba con la mirada, ok no estaba ayudando en nada pero quería saber cómo iban a salir de este problema ahora – Creo que voy a averiguar que pasó abajo…**

**Salí al pasillo y bajé rápidamente, pero ya no había nadie, nisiqueira los podía oír, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía en mi pecho, metafóricamente ya que mi corazón era una piedra, Edward no me dejaba solo nunca, escuché unos ligeros pasos, Alice sin duda, pero me había equivocado, su olor llegó antes que su persona**

**-Bella, necesito tu ayuda – era Sabrina, se veía algo preocupada- Alice y Sophi están siguiéndome por todos lados, en estos momentos agarraron a Peter – la verdad no entendía nada- Peter me había advertido que esto podía pasar, pero no sabía que podían ser tan insistentes**

**Le hice señas de que me acompañara, era difícil ocultarse de Alice, muy difícil pero sin pensarlo llegue al bosque, así que ella no tenía ni idea de que estábamos ahí – Que es lo que pasa? – le pregunté cuando nos detuvimos**

**-Lo que pasa es que Peter me pidió que me casara con él – dijo mostrando su hermoso anillo – y ahora Alice y Sophi están insistiendo en que ellas me tienen que organizar todo, y yo no quiero Bella, yo odio las cosas extravagantes, y por ningún motivo voy a aceptarlo**

**Ok esto era algo difícil, Alice tenía muchas tácticas para hacer que las personas hiciera lo que a ella le daba la gana**

**-Te voy a decir lo que opino de eso, la noche que me comprometí con Edward fue antes de una de tantas batallas que a tenido que luchar esta familia, y todo estaba realmente complicado, no le habíamos dicho absolutamente nada a nadie, pero ya la vidente lo sabía, y no me preguntes como logró convencer, yo no hice nada, solo estar para ella cuando necesitaba medirme el vestido o algo así, y la boda fue realmente hermosa, en realidad no me arrepiento de nada**

**-Algo así nos pasó, se suponía que nadie lo sabía aún, pero Alice no puede ganar todo el tiempo, enserio no quiero que ella organice mi boda, yo la tengo planeada desde que … tengo uso de razón no lo se!.. y Peter está de acuerdo así que no voy a cambiar de parecer**

**-Bueno entonces, te apoyo en todo, y te aconsejo que hables con Jasper él por lo general la calma, o si no con Carlisle, y con Esme, explícale la situación, y ten paciencia con ella, ya sabes como es – Gracias Bella – me contesto abrazándome**

**-Solo me queda decirte una cosa …. Me miró expectante.. Bienvenida a la familia.. le dije devolviendo su abrazo**

**-Gracias de nuevo – dijo riendo – voy a buscar a buscar a Jazz, antes de que Peter acepte, ya sabes que ellos son mas débiles con estas cosas..**

**De nuevo sola, pensé en ir con Sarah, pero ya era bastante tarde, seguro Nessie también dormía, Alice estaba de caza, Rose seguro con su nieta, Esme con ellas, ¿Quién me quedaba?, las que no dormíamos ya estaban ocupadas, la noche estaba realmente hermosa, el cielo completamente cubierto de estrellas, y la luna llena tenía un resplandor diferente, único…**

**Estuvo mucho tiempo sola, eso era extraño, Edward por lo general me buscaba siempre que quería tener un momento para mi, hasta que llego Amelia, se recostó en otra rama suspiro y se quedó en silencio**

**-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté, seguro quería hablar –TU hijo no me deja en paz, piensa que soy su conejillo de Indias y eso me tiene al borde**

**Esta familia era realmente extraña – Ahora que inventaron?- sus creaciones por lo general nunca servía, era raro que haya funcionado el tinte de cabello que usaron en Rose**

**-Ahora piensan que crearon una crema que no nos permite brillar a la luz del sol, es algo ridículo la ultima vez que me probé una cosa de esas dejó mi piel completamente roja, con un salpullido horrible, era extraño**

**-Tal vez esto si funcione, te imaginas que podamos salir a la luz del sol sin llamar la atención?**

**-¿Qué harías si eso funcionara?, digo ya podríamos vivir en cualquier lugar de este mundo – me dijo pensativa**

**-Yo me iria a vivir a Phoenix, realmente extraño el lugar vivía allí antes de mudarme a Forks y conocer a Edward, tu que harías?**

**-No lo sé, seguramente permanecer como estamos, aún no nos hemos graduado de la universidad, pero realmente me gusta la idea de poder llevar una vida más normal**

**Tal vez a todos en esta familia nos pasaba lo mismo, queríamos tener una vida normal, pero relamente eso era algo que nunca íbamos a conseguir, Rose llegó al rato, subió a la rama que estaba por encima de mi suspiró y nos quedamos todas en silencio**

**-Que tienes Rose? – le preguntó Amelia**

**-Extraño mi cabello rubio, no me siento la misma castaña – Como siguió Emma – pregunté**

**-Esta mejor, tratando de convencer a Verónica de que le compre un cachorrito de perro y que lo convierta en vampiro para tenerlo por siempre, es bastante terca esa niña – dijo orgullosa**

**-Rose si existiera la posibilidad de poder salir a la luz del sol sin brillar, que harías? – le pregunte**

**-No lo sé, el sueño de mi vida se cumplió, ahora puedo tener nietos, ya no solo somos Emmett y yo**

**Recuerdo muy poco aquella conversación con Rose, donde me dijo que nunca estaría junto a Emmett canoso con sus nietos alrededor, no pude evitar reírme ante la imagen**

**- Puedes decirle a Robert y Anthony que Emmett sea canoso, así se cumpliría al pie de la letra lo que me dijiste –Rose rió también, y volvimos a estar en silencio de nuevo, hasta que llegó Esme, se sentó junto a Rose y comenzó a consentir maternalmente su cabello, luego de que suspiro, Rose le preguntó que le pasaba**

**-Es solo que los voy a extrañar a todos, Carlisle ya arregló todo para irnos a Brasil, prométanme que se van a cuidar, y van a contestar sus celulares cuando las llame – dijo Esme**

**-Solo si prometes contestarnos a nosotras cuando te llamemos..**

**Le dijo Rose, eso era algo difícil, Esme y Carlisle huían para tener un tiempo a solas, y si seguíamos contando con ellos como siempre no los dejaríamos en paz así que seguro no nos contestarían. Todo volvió a estar en silencio hasta que llegó Alice, dio un salto y se recostó en la rama mas alta con una gracia anormal, solo de ella, suspiro, pero esta vez nadie le dijo nada**

**-Como nadie pregunta les voy a contar que me sucedió, Sabrina y Peter se van a casar y no quieren que yo organice su boda, Sophi y Nahuel se van una larga temporada a Brasil a vivir con la tía de él, mis padres me van a dejar huérfana porque creen que es mas importante tener … ALICEEE – la interrumpió Esme**

**-QUEE!... yo sol iba a decir tiempo juntos.. siguiendo con mis lamentaciones, Jazz acaba de tener la fabulosa idea de hacer una especie de agenda telefónica con todos los vampiros del mundo.. Saben lo que eso significa?..**

**-Alice, acabaste de decir que era fabulosa – le dijo Amelia**

**-Pero lo dije en forma sarcástica, ahora él y yo nos vamos a buscar a todos los conocidos y lo conocidos de los conocidos hasta tratar que mi esposo quede satisfecho, ¿No me van a extrañar?- preguntó, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía imaginar su cara**

**-Alice, no sabes donde están los demás?, sabes que decidieron con lo de Emma – le preguntó Esme**

**Alice se quedó un momento en silencio – Ya están por venir – dijo aún triste..**

**Edward llegó junto con Carlisle, bajé de esa rama para encontrarme con mi esposo, se veía algo sombrío, seguro habían problemas con algo, me ofreció su mano y salimos de ese lugar hacia nuestra casa**

**-Tenemos que arreglarnos, salimos en este preciso momento – dijo cuando subíamos a nuestra habitación…..**

**Ahora estábamos camino a Japón, buscando a Kohana una vampiro que extrañamente tenía un poder parecido al de Emma, y que Carlisle no conocía, simplemente había oído algo de él, estábamos en el vuelo Edward, Rose, Emmett, Josué y yo, Carlisle y Esme salían en unas horas para Brasil con Sophi y Nahuel, Jazz y Alice se iban a buscar nómadas, los demás se devolvían a su vida**

**-Edward, y porque es peligrosa?- pregunté cuando escuché la conversación que Rose y Emmett tenían**

**-Porque no sabemos en realidad como funcione su poder, por eso es importante que nos acompañes, yo no quería que vinieras, ella convive con un clan que no es vegetariano y que mira de forma repulsiva todo lo que representamos y lo que sucedió con los Vulturis**

**Llegamos a un lujoso hotel, Rose se veía realmente extraña con ese color de cabello, pero se le estaba subiendo el ánimo gracias a que todos los trabajadores de el hotel que la veían quedaban embrujados, Emmett estaba fascinado y orgulloso de que Rose fuera su esposa, Edward seguía con su cara sombría, no le agradaba nada la idea de que yo estuviese aquí con él, y Josué estaba absorto en sus conversaciones privadas con su novia.. creo!.. en realidad no había nada fuera de lo común**

**Estuvimos unas horas en el hotel, mientras nos cambiábamos y Josué dormía y comía, al parecer teníamos que ir hasta un pueblo a las afueras, donde había un casa de té, ahí nos dirían donde podíamos encontrarla, Josué nos mantenía comunicados con todos, al parecer, Emma seguía igual, y solo la tocaba Verónica.**

**Corrimos durante media hora, estos bosques eran algo diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrada, eran más iluminados, y abundaban los bambús que crecían hasta mas de cinco metros de altura, era realmente hermoso, Rose y yo íbamos atrás junto escoltadas por Josué, Edward y Emmett habían desaparecido, estaba compitiendo por quién era mas rápido, más de lo de costumbre**

**Llegamos a la casa de té, unas ancianas nos atendieron amablemente, al parecer no se veía nada peligroso por aquí, salió una joven japonesa muy linda, con un olor exquisito, diferente al de las humanas que habían entrado, armonía perfecta entre nuestro mundo y el de los humanos, un corazón que latía muy rápido y una encantadora a Josué, y el pobre no hacía sino ponerse rojo, sin duda alguna era como Nessie, extendí mi escudo para protegernos, no sabía que podíamos encontrarnos mientras que Edward comenzó a hablar con ella antes de que Emmett saliera con uno de sus chistecitos, de lo que hablaban no entendía nada, hasta que la chica volvió a entrar**

**-Dice que ustedes se tienen que quedar, ella nos indicara donde podemos encontrar a Kohana, pero dice que solo podemos Josué Emmett y yo, Kohana no está acostumbrada a ser visitada por mujeres**

**-AHH NOOOO!- dijo Rose- yo no voy a permitir que una cualquiera esté con Emmett sin que yo esté, si no vamos todos no vamos y punto**

**Emmett comenzó a reír, hasta que recibió un golpe de Rose, ví a Edward atentamente, estaba con la mirada perdida, pensando que sería más seguro para mi**

**-Si creo que será lo mejor, Rose piensa en Emma, ella necesita poder controlarse, te prometo que no permitiré que a Emmett no le pase nada – le dijo Edward – de todas formas Josué se queda con ustedes, iremos solo Emmett y yo**

**Edward y Emmett partieron después de que la chica les diera un mapa, y ahora estábamos invitados a tomar el té con la dueña de la casa, ni Rose ni yo queríamos, Rose era la única que entendía un poco su lenguaje, pero según ella no supo como rechazar su oferta, nos indicaron que pasáramos a un pequeño salón adentro, Josué no podía dejar sus temblores, era demasiada tensión para él, Rose le dijo algunas palabras a la chica**

**-Josué puedes irte – le dijo Rose- Bella y yo te llamaremos si te necesitamos**

**Josué dio media vuelta y salió, llegamos al salón, había una pequeña mesa cuadrada, y alrededor de ella cojines, Rose me indicó que nos sentáramos, y eso hicimos, las ancianas entraron con un hermoso juego de té, y nos sirvieron, Rose tenía una cara de asco muy cómica, teníamos que guardar las apariencias**

**-Bella, esto me parece tan raro – dijo después que nos quedáramos solas- no conozco mucho su cultura pero me siento muy incómoda, nos están prácticamente obligando, y nosotras somos.. bueno sabes lo que somos.. Estúpidos Modales de Esme! – dijo molesta**

**Un nuevo aroma nos llegó, era muy dulce, una combinación de rosas y bambú, sin duda alguna un vampiro, sus pasos sonaban bastante fuerte, cualquier humano los oíria, tenía unos zapatos de madera, Rose me miró fijamente, teníamos los sentidos al máximo, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y entró una mujer muy hermosa y pálida, tenía maquillado su con una base blanca, sus labios rojos y sus ojos delineados en negro, su cabello estaba recogido en una especie de moño, y horquillas de oro, vestía un kimono de manga corta, era realmente hermosa, Rose se removió en su cojín, estaba celosa**

**- Konnichiwa – dijo juntando sus manos y haciéndonos una reverencia – Mi nombre es Kohana**

**Rose me miró fijamente, se levantó muy rápido – Me largo ahora mismo de aquí – dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta…**

**HOLAAAA... POR FIN ACTUALICÉ.. DISCULPPENN LA TARDANZAA SE QUE NO TENGO PERDOONN PERO VOY A REIVINDICARMEE... AQUÍ LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE VIENE CON IMAGENES.**

**-¿QUE DIABLOS HACEN VESTIDAS ASÍ?- DIJO EL IDIOTA DE EMMETT ACASO ESTÁN LOCAS?, O NOS QUIEREN VOLVER LOCOS A NOSOTROS**

**EDWARD SE ACERCÓ A MI CON UNA HERMOSA SONRISA, Y ME DIÓ UN ENORRRME BESO**

**-TE EXTRAÑE AMOR, MAS NUNCA ME VUELVAS A DEJAR SOLO CON ESTE - DIJO MIRANDO CON ODIO A EMMETT- Y SE VEN REALMENTE HERMOSAS, DIFERENTES PERO IGUAL HERMOSAS**

**-AHÍ ESTA!- GRITÓ ROSE - PORQUE NO PUEDES SER TAN CABELLERO COMO ÉL, O POR LO MENOS TE PUEDES QUEDAR CALLADO COMO JOSUÉ IDIOTA!...**

**ESPEROO SU RR...  
**


End file.
